El Pecado de tu Inocencia
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: El Amor podria aparecer luego de un error de una noche? La simple atraccion podria dar paso a un amor verdadero? Todo por unas cuantas copas! SASUHINA M... insisto los summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas!! Jajaja! No tengo oficio como se pueden dar cuenta! Esta es una nueva locura, ojala les guste, para variar esta si tiene mucho lemon… MUCHOO… hasta que llegue la parte en que se involucran los sentimientos! (inner: no puede dejar sentimientos por fuera…) Bueno ya saben a quién pertenece Naruto y su gente… Solo los utilizo para explotar mi imaginación. Dejen reviews. **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. I. Simple Casualidad. **

El ambiente era perfecto, las luces, la música a todo volumen, de verdad que cualquier joven abría sido feliz en aquel ambiente y el no era la excepción, luego de años de frialdad, descubrió su creciente deseo por las mujeres y aunque ninguna le atraía para alguna relación, las disfrutaba mucho, sus aventuras de una noche.

-Ne Sasuke ya viste a quien tendrás hoy?- Se burlo el rubio terminándose un trago que tenía en la mano, vio a lo lejos como volvía la pelirrosa en compañía de su amigo Sai.

-Que bueno que mañana lo tenemos libre no Sasuke-kun?- Dijo la pelirrosa melosamente mientras el aludido se giraba y la ignoraba completamente, hacía mucho tiempo había cometido el error de estar con ella, pero no funciono.

"Alguien, una chica…" Pensó viendo a un grupo de muchachas riendo y hablando, estaban solas; sonrió al notar la presencia de una chica de cabello largo negro azulado, llevaba un short corto blanco y una camisa larga lila sin tiras, tenia buen cuerpo.

-Sasuke, nos iremos a la parte VIP… Te quedaras aquí?- Interrumpió el rubio captando su atención.

-Hai… Debo ver algo- Dijo sereno mientras el rubio asentía y se alejaba del chico, Sasuke se giro para volver a ver a la chica, pero para su desgracia no logro encontrarla. –Kuso…- Maldijo y se acerco a la barra.

-Que puedo servirte?- Dijo una mujer muy bella, se había quedado embobada mirándolo, pero no le dio importancia, el tenía en mente a la chica que quería esa noche.

-Nani mo…- Dijo fríamente mientras se giraba para ver si encontraba al grupo de chicas que andaban con la pelinegra.

-Seguro?- Insistió la mujer, limpiando un vaso para hacer un coctel. –Lo que sea…- Le murmuro al oído viendo divertida como el pelinegro se giraba y la observaba de arriba abajo.

-Sumimasen…- Interrumpió una castaña de ojos azules. –Cinco daiquiris de frutillas- Dijo sonriendo viendo como se acercaba hacia ella una pelirrosa, el pelinegro se sorprendió al verla, se parecía mucho a su amiga.

-Umiko-chan ya está?- Dijo la chica sonriente parándose junto a la castaña. –Hina-chan esta mas que activada…- Se burlo viendo como la castaña bajaba la mirada.

-Mejor no hablemos de eso- Dijo la castaña girándose a la barra nuevamente donde estaba la voluptuosa mujer preparando sus tragos.

-Disculpa…- Hablo el pelinegro llamando la atención de las dos chicas. –Tu eres familiar de Sakura Haruno?- Dijo mirando a la pelirrosa que lo miro horrorizada.

-Ha-hai…- Dijo nerviosa empezando a tocar el brazo de la castaña. –Nauma Haruno…- Dijo nerviosa viendo como el pelinegro sonreía.

-Y usted es?- Intervino la castaña mirándolo desafiante.

-Compañero de su Onee-san- Dijo sin darle importancia. –No me había comentado que tuviera una imoto mayor de edad- Dijo viendo como la chica se ponía nerviosa.

-Aquí están sus daiquiri de frutillas que los disfruten…- Dijo la chica de la barra al tiempo que la pelirrosa tomaba la bandeja y casi corría en sentido opuesto.

-Arigatou- Dijo la castaña y se disponía a irse cuando el pelinegro la tomo del brazo. –Nani…?-

-Supongo que ella no querrá que su Onee-san se entere de que esta aquí cierto?- Le murmuro al oído viendo como la chica asentía y lo miraba con recelo.

-Igual no creo que a usted le importe mucho- Respondió la castaña soltando el agarre, y metiéndose entre un grupo de gente para perder al chico.

"Interesante" Pensó divertido empezando a caminar por donde la chica se había ido.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Se tardaron…- Dijo riendo una pelinegra de gafas tomando la bandeja. –Ya comenzábamos a aburrirnos…-

-Es que Nauma-chan se encontró con un chico que conoce a su Onee-san- Dijo la castaña entre risas apoyándose en los hombros de la pelirrosa.

-Y supongo conseguiste que no dijera que estabas aquí cierto?- Dijo la pelinegra tomando uno de los tragos.

-Y Hina-chan?- Interrogo la castaña sentándose junto a la pelinegra y tomando otro trago, al pelirrosa suspiro y se quedo parada buscando a la pelinegra.

-Un chico la saco a bailar…- Explico una peliazulada serena. –Todavía sigo sin creer que nos hayan dejado pasar…-

-Es fácil… Ya les dije que tengo mucho tiempo viendo a mi Onee-san- Dijo entre risas la pelirrosa. –Solo teníamos que acomodarnos bien…-

-Hina-chan…- Llamo la castaña poniéndose de pie y alzando su mano, la pelinegra sonrió y camino hacia ellas.

-Se tardaron bastante- Dijo la ojiblanca que estaba sonrojada. –No quiero beber mas…- Se quejo viendo como la pelirrosa le pasaba uno de los vasos.

-Vamos- Suplico la pelirrosa a lo que la ojiblanca suspiro y tomo el trago, tomo un poco y miro como la pelinegra de gafas se ponía de pie, cargaba un vestido bastante corto, muy llamativo, en realidad toda la noche había conseguido tragos gratis de muchos chicos que estaban ahí.

-Supongo que ahora sabemos que tu Onee-san anda por aquí…- Dijo la pelinegra saliendo de su lugar. –Iré a ver a quien conquisto- Dijo sonriendo mientras sus amigas se reían y también se ponían de pie.

-Yo quiero bailar…- Dijo la ojiblanca girándose y chocando de lleno con el pecho de alguien. –Sumimasen- Dijo alejando el trago de la ropa de su obstáculo.

-Vete…- Murmuro la castaña a la pelirrosa que desapareció en el acto.

-Ten más cuidado- Sonó la fría voz del pelinegro que bajo su mirada, su sonrisa se amplió al notar que era la chica que había visto unos momentos antes. –Dijiste que querías bailar cierto?- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca abría los ojos ilusionada.

-Hai- Dijo alegre dejando el trago en la mesa y se dispuso a irse con el pelinegro.

-Matte…- Dijo la castaña tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca, el pelinegro gruño y una nueva canción empezó a sonar. –Hina-chan él es compañero de la Onee-san de Nauma-chan… Ten cuidado- Murmuro a lo que la ojiblanca asintió y se soltó del agarre.

-Vamos?- Pregunto caminando delante del chico, su cabello iba suelto, estaba algo húmedo lo que suponía que había estado bailando todo el tiempo que tenía en la disco.

"Es más bonita de cerca, un cuerpo muy equilibrado… Una víctima perfecta" Pensó el pelinegro empezando a bailar la música electrónica que estaba sonando en ese momento, por algunos segundos quedo embobado por la forma tan sensual con la que se movía la chica que estaba con él.

-Oe… Cómo te llamas- Pregunto la ojiblanca acercándose un poco la chico, rodeo su cuello con sus manos al tiempo que la música cambiaba a una más lenta.

-Sasuke…- Respondió distante rodeando la pequeña cintura de la chica, realmente le molestaba bailar pero si con eso conseguía a la chica lo haría, ella era de esa noche.

-Sasuke… Es lindo…- Dijo sonriendo sorprendiendo al chico, este observo cómo sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí mientras esta bajaba su mirada. –Gomen…- Se disculpo separándose del chico.

-Te sientes mal?- Pregunto fingiendo interés. –Podemos ir a otro lugar…-

-Hai… Sería bueno- Dijo empezando a caminar entre las personas, de no ser porque el pelinegro podía moverse fácilmente en esos sitios la habría vuelto a perder, para su suerte solo estaba una chica peliazulada en la mesa y estaba hablando por el móvil.

-Matte…- Dijo la peliazulada separándose del móvil y mirando recelosamente al pelinegro parado frente a su mesa, mientras la ojiblanca buscaba lo que parecía ser su cartera. –Hina-chan que…-

-Tranquila… Iré a mi casa- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo, la peliazulada asintió y miro nuevamente al pelinegro que estaba hablando por su móvil. –Matta ne- Se despidió y tomo el brazo del pelinegro el cual sonrió y miro de reojo como la peliazulada lo miraba recelosa.

"Fue más fácil de lo que pensé" Pensó el pelinegro pasando su lengua por su labio superior, miro a su acompañante que iba sonriente, esta se volvió a sonrojar y contuvo una risa nerviosa, aquello le causo mucha risa al chico.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Oh bueno que se puede hacer- Dijo el rubio sonriendo viendo como sus compañeros lo veían confusos.

-Que dices Naruto?- Pregunto la pelirrosa intentando ignorar el hecho de que su amiga rubia estaba besándose con el pelinegro dibujante.

-Sasuke ya consiguió con quien irse- Dijo poniéndose de pie. –Supongo que iré a ver con quien bailo…- Dijo sonriendo y saludando con el vaso a la pelirrosa.

-Matte… No me dejes aquí con estos dos- Dijo la pelirrosa alcanzando al rubio. –Vaya que Sasuke-kun no cambia…- Dijo algo triste.

-Ya deberías olvidarlo…- Dijo el rubio seriamente dándole su bebida. –Toma y olvídalo…- Sonrió y la pelirrosa se lo tomo todo de una vez.

-Konan-chan vamos- Sonó una voz suave cerca de ellos, los dos se giraron y se encontraron con la castaña y la pelirrosa sonriendo y con unos cuantos chicos.

-Etto…- El rubio se puso nervioso al ver la cara de asesina que puso su compañera. –Mejor nos retiramos- hablo tomando a la castaña y alejándola de la pelirrosa.

Matte… Quien eres?- Dijo irritada separándose bruscamente del agarre del rubio, pero en ese momento vio como la pelirrosa era prácticamente atacada por una pelirrosa mas grande.

-Nauma que crees que estás haciendo?!- Grito tomando a la chica del brazo. –No puedes estar aquí…-

-Sumimasen Onee-san…- Lloriqueo la pelirrosa caminando con la pelirrosa hacia la calle.

-Oh que desastre- Murmuro la castaña viendo como llegaba hasta ella la peliazulada con su cartera. –Arigatou… solo falta Karin…-

-Karin-chan se fue hace poco… Se encontró con un viejo amigo al parecer…- Dijo la peliazulada viendo al rubio con cara de confusión. –Y tu…?-

-Etto… Naruto Uzumaki… Si me acompañan…- Dijo señalando la puerta mientras escribía en su móvil.

-Naruto-san… Usted conoce a la Onee-san de Nauma-chan cierto?- Dijo la peliazulada al tiempo que salían del local.

-Hai…- Dijo viendo con gracia a la pelirrosa mayor regañando a la menor. –Su amiga se metió en problemas-

-Como nos iremos ahora?- Lloriqueo la castaña viendo que la pelirrosa la metía en el auto y arrancaba. –Kami… No puede ser más horrible…-

-Si quieren…- Hablo el rubio llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. –Si quieren yo puedo llevarlas…- Dijo señalando un auto deportivo azul eléctrico.

-Etto… Tu que dices?- Murmuro recelosa la castaña sin despegar sus ojos del chico que las miraba sonriendo.

-Por mi está bien… Al final es compañero de Sakura-san…- Dijo la peliazulada caminando hacia el auto.

-Matte…- Dijo la castaña algo confundida y corrió hacia la chica. "Porque siempre me dejara sola…" Pensó molesta llegando junto a la peliazulada que estaba escribiendo en su móvil.

-Bueno suban…- Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de las dos chicas que al escuchar la alarma del auto subieron a él y miraron como se quedaba atrás el local donde había habido varias casualidades, cosa que les pareció divertidas a las dos chicas mientras el rubio iba extrañado mirándolas de reojo.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Matte…- Murmuro la ojiblanca rompiendo el beso del pelinegro, estaba acostada en su cama, su camisa estaba cubriendo únicamente sus senos y el pelinegro estaba sin camisa, recordaba vagamente como había llegado a aquella situación.

-Tranquila…- Murmuro el pelinegro volviendo a posesionarse de los tiernos labios de la chica, había sido muy fácil… Demasiado para él, pero igual, en ella había algo que le decía que sería aun más interesante que todas las demás chicas con las que había estado.

Abrió el short de la ojiblanca sintiendo como esta arqueaba su espalda, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, nunca antes le había pasado, pero no le dio mucha importancia, quito los pequeños short dejando al descubierto una braguita blanca, muy delicada, la dejo en su lugar y subió nuevamente al abdomen de la chica que gimió al sentir su aliento en aquel lugar.

Empezó a besar el abdomen subiendo lentamente hasta dejar toda la camisa sobre los senos de la chica, con dificultad uno de sus brazos tomo la prenda de vestir y la saco para que no molestara, al igual que antes se encontró con una ropa interior blanca, esta estaba encajada, cubría escasamente los grandes senos de la chica; sonrió y subió un poco para besar el cuello de ella, escuchándola gemir.

-Iie…- Murmuro con dificultad la ojiblanca sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba siendo acariciado, realmente sabía que estaba mal pero algo en ella no le permitía detener al chico, sus manos empezaron a acariciar la amplia espalda del pelinegro, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda cuando sintió que sus senos eran liberados del sostén; abrió sus perlados ojos y se encontró siendo observada por aquellos ojos negros.

-Eres prácticamente perfecta sabias?- Dijo divertido el pelinegro mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar uno de los senos de ella, gimió un poco más duro sonrojándose nuevamente, aquellas actitudes eran nuevas para el pelinegro, le parecía divertida aquella pelinegra.

Bajo su boca y con la punta de su lengua empezó a hacer círculos en la punta del pezón de la chica, esta apretó sus manos en las sabanas y se arqueo un poco, su otra mano llego por fin a la intimidad de la chica, sintió como esta estaba ya húmeda, caliente, esperando por el… Aquello lo excito de sobre manera y logro levantarse para quitarse el pantalón.

-Iie…- Escucho nuevamente aquella débil palabra salir de la boca de la chica, se extraño pero no le dio importancia, termino de quitarse el pantalón y levanto un poco las caderas de la chica, esta puso un poco de resistencia pero pudo deshacerse de la braguita blanca que era la única prenda que seguía cubriendo a la chica.

Se acomodo entre las piernas de la chica, la sintió rígida, subió su boca hasta la de la ojiblanca y empezó a besarla con lujuria, sentía como los labios de la chica ya estaban hinchados de tanto que los había besado en aquella media hora; nunca antes había besado tanto a alguna de sus aventuras, pero ella de alguna forma era diferente. Esos pensamientos desaparecieron al sentir como las piernas de la chica se abrían poco a poco, volvió a moverse para ubicarse en la entrada de ella.

"Realmente sucederá…" Pensaba distraídamente la chica viendo fijamente la cara del pelinegro, el estaba viendo su miembro hinchado, se estaba acomodando para entrar en ella, por reflejo ella apretó sus manos y cerro fuertemente los ojos, entonces lo sintió, un fuerte dolor que la obligo a gritar.

-Nani…- El pelinegro murmuro confundido sintiendo como rompía de un solo golpe algo, aquella chica era virgen, o bueno lo había sido hasta ese momento, se detuvo en seco para subir su mirada, la chica estaba totalmente roja y algunas lagrimas estaban en sus mejillas, sintió un poco de pena, pero el lugar donde se encontraba era tan estrecho y tan caliente que le era difícil contenerse a seguirla haciendo suya.

-Hazlo- Murmuro la ojiblanca abriendo los ojos, sorprendió al chico y este empezó a entrar y salir suavemente, la ojiblanca empezó a jadear y sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello de él, sus labios estaban rojos de tanto que los había besado, por primera vez se había dignado a observar detalladamente a una de sus tantas mujeres.

Tomo las caderas de la chica y subió las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, estaban temblando todavía, por lo cual bajo la velocidad de las embestidas, bajo su cara y empezó a besar con suavidad el cuello de la ojiblanca, se sorprendió al sentir como la chica acariciaba sus muslos, besaba y mordía ligeramente su cuello incitándolo a mas.

Entro totalmente en ella con una embestida muy fuerte, la escucho gritar y sintió como jadeaba copiosamente, las manos de ella volvieron a caer a los lados apretando las sabanas desordenadas de la cama, el chico se movió un poco y logro colocar a la ojiblanca sobre él, vio con gracia como la chica abría los ojos confundida.

-No te dolerá, no mas…- Murmuro el pelinegro ayudando a la chica a moverse arriba y abajo sintiendo como ella colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho rasguñándolo un poco, gimió y empezó a seguir el ritmo que el pelinegro le había dado.

El pelinegro miraba con curiosidad aquel rostro que había pasado casi toda la noche sonrojado, delineo con su mente aquellos labios entreabiertos, bajo su mirada por aquel delgado cuello y llego hasta aquel busto, un busto bastante grande, sintió deseos de tocarlos, separo sus manos de la cadera de la chica, gruño. La ojiblanca había hecho que el entrara de lleno hasta el final, aquel placer lo estaba matando.

Hinata sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba ante las caricias de aquel desconocido, le encantaba; empezó a moverse un poco más rápido al momento que sintió como las manos del pelinegro tomaron sus senos obligándola a inclinarse, grito ligeramente al sentir la húmeda lengua de él en uno de sus senos.

-Mas…- Murmuro dejando caer sus dos manos a los costados del chico mientras seguía aquel movimiento embriagador, el pelinegro salió de ella y la giro para volverla a dejar bajo su cuerpo, beso sus labios rápidamente mientras volvía a embestirla sintiendo como el grito quedo atrapado en su boca, la tibia lengua de la chica recorrió suavemente los labios del chico mientras este seguía entrando y saliendo con una fuerza que solo ella conocía.

Sintió la necesidad de arquearse, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella, hacia mucho rato que había dejado de razonar y dejaba que su cuerpo hiciera lo que creía conveniente, el pelinegro tomo sus caderas y profundizo las embestidas sintiendo como alrededor de su miembro se contraía la intimidad de la chica, podía sentir como se acercaba el final de aquello, su boca se mojo e inconsciente se mordió el labio inferior al ver como la ojiblanca se estremecía cada vez más, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y sus labios parecían llamarlo, la soltó y busco sus labios justo en el momento que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, estaba totalmente adormecida, solo lograba sentir los labios de aquel hombre sobre los suyos, le dolía pero no podía apartarlo, era demasiado adictivo aquel sabor; el chico se separo y se acostó a su lado, al sentir las manos del chico acariciar suavemente su cuerpo, empezó a sentir cansancio, poco a poco fue dejándose vencer por aquella sensación y se quedo dormida.

"Una virgen… Demo…" El pelinegro intentaba organizar sus ideas, debía admitir que aquella sensación le había gustado, y esos frágiles rasgos de la ojiblanca realmente pudo memorizarlos, era la primera vez que le pasaba; suspiro, sintió como la respiración de ella se había vuelto más calmada, indicando que se había quedado dormida.

-Supongo que podría dejarte dormir un rato- Murmuro besando los labios de la chica y acostándose junto a ella clavando su mirada en el techo de su habitación. –Realmente es buena… Para ser su primera vez- Se burlo sintiendo como el cansancio se apoderaba de él.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Etto… Naruto-san…- Dijo la castaña llamando la atención del rubio, acababan de dejar a la peliazulada en casa de su novio, el rubio se sorprendió al saber que aquella chica ya estaba viviendo con el que era su prometido, pero no pudo verlo.

-Dime…- Dijo el rubio sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-Voy iba a quedarme en casa de Nauma-chan…- Dijo algo nerviosa viendo como el rubio se giraba un poco para verla.

-Entonces vas a casa de Sakura-chan no?- Dijo sonriendo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, esta asintió y bajo su mirada; el rubio se turbo un poco por aquella acción pero acelero para llegar más rápido donde la pelirrosa.

La chica estaba mirando distraídamente las entradas de las casas de aquel lugar, la verdad no podía creer que estuviera pasando por ahí y en el auto de aquel chico que desde que llegaron a la discoteca ella había visto; suspiro, estaba pensando tonterías.

-Ya llegamos- Informo el rubio deteniéndose frente a la casa de las pelirrosas, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas. –Te acompañare, Sakura-chan suele dar algo de miedo- Dijo sonriendo viendo como la castaña asentía y sonrojada bajaba del auto a una velocidad que sorprendió al rubio.

"Debo… O quizás mejor no" Pensó la castaña tocando el timbre de la casa.

_-Si vuelves a tocar mis cosas, te juro que te mato me estas escuchando!- _Sonó la voz de la mayor de las Haruno abriendo de golpe la puerta, haciendo que la castaña retrocediera sobre sus pasos chocando contra el pecho del rubio.

-Ne Sakura-chan…- Saludo el rubio intentando no sentirse incomodo por aquella escena.

-Que quieres? Y que hace ella aquí?- Dijo molesta colocando una de sus manos en la cadera.

-Etto… Sakura-san yo… Yo iba a quedarme aquí… Si no le importa…- Dijo nerviosa mirando al suelo; la pelirrosa suspiro y vio como el rubio prácticamente el suplicaba que la dejara quedarse.

-Hai, pasa…- Dijo de mala gana dejando la puerta abierta y entrando otra vez a la casa.

-Arigatou…- Dijo la castaña y corrió al auto del rubio.

-Oe… Matte…- Grito el rubio persiguiendo a la chica, esta se apoyo en la ventana del conductor y empezó a buscar algo en el asiento delantero, sin notar que su pequeña falda se levanto más de lo debido y el rubio no pudo evitar observar la braga que llevaba, realmente era linda.

-Arigatou Naruto-san…- Dijo la castaña saliendo por fin del auto del chico, camino hacia el rubio sonrojada y se empino para besar su mejilla mientras en la mano del rubio colocaba un papelito doblado con laboriosidad.

-Oe… Que haces? Pasa de una vez- Llamo la pelirrosa desde la entrada de la casa, la castaña sonrojada sonrió y corrió hacia la casa.

"Que extraña niña" Pensó el rubio al tiempo que guardaba el papel en su bolsillo, y subía al auto para marcharse.

-Umiko-chan- Sonó la voz de la pelirrosa menor que ya estaba con su pijama. –Etto… tu no estabas con Hina-chan?- Dijo nerviosa viendo como la castaña la miraba extrañada.

-Ella le dijo a Konan-chan que se iría a su casa hace mucho rato- Dijo la castaña sintiendo como la mayor las miraba molesta. –Que le pasa?- Murmuro viendo como la menor tragaba fuertemente.

-Es que me dijo que no debí tomar sus cosas…- Dijo tristemente viendo como la mayor caminaba hacia ellas. –Gomenasai- Se disculpo viendo a su hermana.

-Supongo tu también sabias que mi imoto le estaba dando aquello a tu amiga- Dijo suspirando viendo como la castaña asentía. –Ojala realmente haya llegado a su casa, esa pastilla es para relajar a las personas, demo si las mezclan con alcohol puede tener algunos efectos secundarios- Dijo mirando seriamente a su hermana menor.

-Nunca más lo volveré a hacer- Dijo la menor poniéndose de pie. –Umiko-chan y yo debemos dormir…- Dijo tomando de la muñeca a la castaña y arrastrándola escaleras arriba.

-Son unas niñas tontas- Dijo algo molesta dejándose caer en su sofá, suspiro y miro el techo de la sala.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Un débil rayo de sol le pego de lleno en los ojos, se movió pesadamente intentando evitarlo, se cubrió con la sabana pero esta era muy delgada y el sol seguía molestándole, gruño y se sentó de golpe.

"Ya es de mañana…" Pensó adormilada sobándose los ojos, sintió entonces sus piernas algo extrañas, abrió sus ojos pesadamente y vio con horror que se encontraba desnuda y que aquellas sabanas no eran de ella, se movió para mirar a su alrededor y nada en aquella habitación le era conocido, se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a buscar su ropa.

-Hasta que despiertas- Sonó una voz masculina haciéndola saltar mientras se ponía el short, ella se giro asustada para poder verlo.

"Por kami este chico…" Se corto pues las imágenes de la noche anterior empezaron a pasar velozmente por su mente, se sonrojo y se coloco la camisa sin buscar el sostén. –Debo irme…- Dijo y pasó junto al pelinegro que la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

-Adonde iras?...- Interrogo viéndola fijamente, ella esquivo su mirada y vio como el sol seguía saliendo y su cabeza empezaba a estallar.

-Suéltame…- Dijo y se soltó bruscamente, corrió hacia lo que pensaba era la entrada y tomando sus zapatos dejo el lugar, el pelinegro miro sereno la puerta abierta de su departamento; suspiro y se sentó en el sillón de su sala.

"Al final era solo una aventura mas…" Pensó sintiendo la pesadez del sueño, bostezo y camino hacia su habitación, busco entre sus gavetas un bóxer, se lo coloco pues andaba en toalla, se había levantado para ducharse y justo cuando volvía vio a la chica haciendo desastre en su habitación.

Camino hacia su cama y vio algo blanco entre su mesa de noche y la cabecera de su cama, sonrió se agacho un poco y confirmo que era la pieza de ropa que la chica había estado buscando antes de salir del lugar a toda velocidad, lo coloco sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado para volver a conciliar el sueño, total era solo otra chica mas.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Kami… Que hice… Mi otosan me matara…" Pensaba frenéticamente la ojiblanca entrando a su casa, se sintió algo mareada, recordó que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior.

-Onee-san?- Sonó la voz de la castaña que la observaba curiosa. –No deberías estar con Nauma-san?- Interrogo viendo como la ojiblanca caminaba hacia ella confundida.

-Se me olvido el uniforme…- Se excuso subiendo las escaleras. –Se me está haciendo tarde…- Dijo y la castaña suspiro subiendo detrás de ella.

-Báñate… Hueles extraño…- Dijo inocentemente haciendo que la pelinegra asintiera y corriera al cuarto de baño.

"Huelo a él… Kuso… Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hicimos…" Pensó terminando de quitarse la ropa y metiéndose en la bañera. –Debo estar loca…- Murmuro hundiéndose hasta la nariz para limpiarse aquellas caricias.

Suspiro, empezó a limpiar su cuerpo con más calma, vio sorprendida una marca roja sobre su seno derecho, se sintió un poco peor y empezó a mojar su largo cabello, lo lavo más rápido de lo normal y se puso de pie, no podía dejar que su hermana menor viera aquella marca.

­_-Onee-san se te está haciendo tarde de verdad- _Sonó la voz de la castaña al otro lado de la puerta, toco un poco la mayor la abrió ligeramente, su cabello estaba goteando agua cosa que sorprendió a la menor.

-Onegai… Prepárame el bento yo me visto y ya bajo- Dijo suavemente a lo que la menor asintió y bajo las escaleras corriendo. "Debo estar loca…" Se repitió caminando con algo de prisa hasta su habitación; se recostó en la puerta y dejo caer la toalla, dejo su cuerpo desnudo expuesto a los rayos del sol.

Suspiro nuevamente, camino hasta su espejo y observo su cuerpo, lo veía algo diferente, se giro y vio como su espalda estaba algo roja, pequeñas mordidas en su cuello, sus piernas estaban algo abiertas, más que antes, camino hacia el espejo y toco la imagen, no podía creer que realmente fuera ella la que tenía enfrente.

-Se me hace tarde…- Se dijo tomando una braga y un sostén, tomo la falda de su instituto y la camisa, le molesto estar a mitad de año, con el chaleco no se abría notado la marca del cuello, ahora tendría que llevar su cabello suelto.

Tomo su maletín y bajo las escaleras, vio que el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 8:30, suspiro y tomo el bento, era ya muy tarde; era obvio que la regañarían, pero ya que no podía llegar antes, salió de la casa pensativa.

-Hina-chan…- Sonó una voz conocida, la ojiblanca se giro y vio como la pelinegra de gafas se acercaba a ella casi corriendo. –Vas tarde también?-

-Hai… Demo, estoy muy cansada- Se quejo caminando junto a la pelinegra. –Quisiera no tener que ir a las clases de preparación…-

-Si no las tomamos no podemos entrar a las universidades- Dijo resignada la chica de gafas. –Vámonos en el autobús, tal vez todavía podemos llegar a tiempo…- Dijo y corrió a la parada.

"Como puede estar tan tranquila, será que no se da cuenta" Pensó confundida, llegando hasta la chica que seguía hablando sin parar, solo suspiro y vio el cielo, al tiempo que una brisa hacia bailar su largo cabello suelto. "Fue solo una tontería…" Se resigno y sonrió, era un día muy lindo y su amiga estaba con ella, no podía pedir más.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Jajaja! Acepto críticas etto… Más criticas… Esta es la primera historia que hago así, es que necesitaba representarla… (inner. Una peli le dio la idea) Jajaja bueno que puedo decir, todo a mi me toca la imaginación y con estos personajes a cualquiera… Dejen reviews! Onegai… Nos leeremos pronto si desean o no que continúe esta tontería mía! nn


	2. Chapter 2 Nuestras Vidas

**Ohayo! Bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo capi de esta historia! Pues como que está un poco difícil seguir mi idea de locura! Pero bueno… Lemon… Jajaja, Espero sus reviews! Y bueno los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto! ¬.¬**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. II. Nuestras Vidas. **

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, el sol ya estaba por encima de su ventana lo que significaba que era más del mediodía, había dormido demasiado, pero él no tenía nada que hacer, por lo menos no por los momentos.

"Supongo que podría verme con el dobe" Pensó sentándose en su cama, pero una de sus manos se apoyo sobre algo de encajes, se giro y se volvió a encontrar con aquel sostén, sonrió y lo tomo entre sus manos. –Es bastante bonito…- Murmuro viendo el detalle de cada punto de aquella blanca prenda.

El pelinegro bostezo y se puso de pie, dejo el sostén sobre su cama y camino hacia su closet, saco unos pantalones negros se los puso y camino hacia la sala, su móvil estaba sobre la mesa central junto con algunos libros, no quería saber nada de sus materias por algunas horas por lo que tomo el móvil y entro en su cocina, tomo un vaso de agua justo cuando el timbre de su casa estaba sonando frenéticamente.

"Dobe…" Pensó irritado saliendo del lugar y acercándose a un teléfono junto a la puerta principal. –Quien?- Dijo levantando el auricular.

-Teme… Vayamos a comer- Dijo el rubio riendo, el pelinegro suspiro y oprimió el botón que le permitía al rubio entrar a su edificio.

"No sé porque lo hago…" Pensó con respecto al rubio, la verdad que estar con ese chico le había ayudado mucho, pero había veces como aquella en la que simplemente le molestaba la presencia hiperactiva del rubio.

-Ohayo gozaimasu Sasuke-teme…- Saludo el rubio abriendo la puerta principal, se saco los zapatos y en medias entro a la casa. –No pareces muy animado…-

-Iie, si llegan gritando no puedo estar nada animado no crees?- Dijo sarcásticamente caminando hacia el interior de su habitación.

-Bueno como sea… Ayer si fue extraño- Dijo el rubio sentándose en una barra y tomando una manzana.

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto el pelinegro terminando de colocarse una camisa azul oscuro y un collar donde estaba el emblema de su familia, guardo su móvil en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Es que luego de que te fuiste nos encontramos con la imoto de Sakura-chan…- Empezó el rubio poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. –Fue algo gracioso, demo para aquellas chicas supongo fue vergonzoso-

-Vergonzoso dices?- Estaba confundido, realmente el no prestaba mucha atención a quienes conocía en una discoteca y aquellas chicas no habían sido la excepción, pero recordaba que todas eran más pequeñas que él y delgadas, en general bonitas.

-Hai… Sakura-chan saco a Nauma-chan casi a rastras del lugar y todos se nos quedaron viendo…- Dijo saliendo del edificio seguido del pelinegro. –Creo que esta vez te vas en el tuyo- Dijo saliéndose del tema.

-Nani?- El pelinegro lo miro confuso por unos segundos pero luego entendió que irse en el auto del rubio más de una vez le había traído unas cuantas preguntas incomodas sobre su orientación sexual.

Camino hacia el garaje del edificio y miro de reojo que el rubio estaba hablando por su móvil; gruño, el no quería andar con mucha gente esa tarde. Entro a su auto, era un convertible negro perlado, estaba prácticamente nuevo, era una de las ventajas de estar ya en la universidad, sus padres lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera.

Encendió su auto y en la radio empezó a sonar una balada, no le dio importancia y la dejo continuar, aquella tarde se sentía algo diferente, sin saber porque sus pensamientos volaron a algunas horas antes cuando la ojiblanca salió de su departamento sin decir nada mas, no parecía estar interesada en el.

-El dobe dijo algo de aquellas chicas que andaban con ella… Que Sakura haya actuado de esa forma…- Reflexiono conduciendo detrás del auto azul del rubio, sabia donde irían pero prefería seguir al rubio, ese día no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en cualquier cosa.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Hina-chan despierta- Murmuro la castaña moviendo ligeramente a la ojiblanca que a los segundos abrió los ojos con pesadez.

-Umiko-chan…- Murmuro subiendo su cara, noto entonces que el profesor estaba viéndola fijamente. –Gomen…- Dijo a toda voz sorprendiendo al resto de la clase.

-Señorita Hyuuga se siente bien?- Interrogo el castaño que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, era el profesor de física, una materia realmente aburrida.

-Solo estoy cansada Asuma-sensei- Dijo la ojiblanca estirándose en su lugar. –Arigatou…- Murmuro a la castaña que le sonrió y siguió escribiendo lo que estaba en la pizarra.

-Todas llegamos juntas y no nos dijeron nada gracias a Hina-chan- Dijo la pelirrosa en el escritorio de atrás.

-Demo, Konan-chan si llego antes que nosotras- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas viendo como la peliazulada sonreía y mostraba su móvil.

-Es que si tuviéramos un prometido con auto también abríamos llegado a tiempo- Dijo la castaña riendo al tiempo que sonaba la campana indicando el fin de las clases.

-Al fin… Hasta que termino este día- Dijo la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie de un salto y sonriendo. –Anoche casi nos matan, demo valió la pena-

-Nos matan?- Intervino la peliazulada viendo con curiosidad a sus amigas.

-Hai, Umiko-chan llego un poco después a la casa…- Se corto la pelirrosa que se quedo pensando en algo. –Hina-chan tu no debías llegar anoche también a mi casa?-

-Hai… Demo…- Se puso nerviosa sus cuatro amigas la observaban con curiosidad, sintió que las marcas que tenía en algunas partes de su cuerpo eran visibles. –Me fui a mi casa, estaba demasiado ebria- Grito sonrojada, sus amigas se empezaron a reír y tomaron sus maletines.

-No te preocupes tanto por eso, al final a mas de una nos fue mal- Dijo la castaña mientras la pelirrosa asentía.

-Iie, yo la pase muy bien, aunque no he dormido nada desde anoche- Intervino la pelinegra de gafas sonriendo.

-Yo dormí bien, Pein estaba dormido ya por su último examen de hoy- Dijo la peliazulada tomando su móvil.

-Podrías dejarlo en paz solo 5 minutos?- Se quejo la pelirrosa haciendo reír a las demás. –Ok a ustedes no les fue mal, demo a Umiko-chan Hina-chan y a mi si nos fue horrible-

-Yo solo estuve mareada, no fue tan malo…- Agrego la ojiblanca sonrojándose, por un momento sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al recordar las manos del pelinegro tocando su cuerpo.

-Que les parece si vamos a comer?- Sugirió la pelirrosa, las otras chicas asintieron y la ojiblanca miro su reloj, suspiro y negó. –Demo, porque Hina-chan?-

-Debo ir a trabajar- Dijo viendo como las demás chicas asentían. –Demo… Pueden venir a comer- Dijo sonriendo mientras las demás asentían.

-Cierto que trabajas en una cafetería, una muy buena- Dijo la castaña deteniendo el autobús. –Vamos, sino se te hará tarde… Por segunda vez en el día-

-No pueden ser tan malas- Dijo la ojiblanca haciendo un puchero mientras la castaña la abrazaba divertida.

-Hina-chan eres la menor de nosotras, es normal que te fastidiemos- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas, apoyándose en el asiento de adelante para ver a la ojiblanca entre los senos de la castaña que todavía seguía abrazándola.

-Además que eres la única que no ha tenido novio todavía- Agrego la peliazulada con una ligera sonrisa. –Deberías ir pensando en uno-

-Déjala, ella puede conseguir novio cuando quiera- Defendió la pelirrosa levantándose junto a la pelinegra de gafas. –Además solo porque tu estés comprometida no significa que todas nosotras nos quedaremos solas- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Creo que podrían buscar estabilidad en su vida… Pueden ser como yo… O como Karin-chan- Agrego la peliazulada sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que el autobús se detenía.

Oe no insultes, yo simplemente disfruto de mi belleza, allá tu si deseas casarte tan joven- Se defendió la pelinegra mientras se bajaban del autobús.

-Dejen de pelear, mi jefe podría despedirme por culpa de sus peleas, recuerden lo que paso la ultima vez- Dijo la ojiblanca separándose de las otra cuatro un poco.

-Hai, hai… Venimos a comer y no a distraer a Hina-chan recuerden eso esta vez- Dijo la castaña mientras las demás reían, la ojiblanca corrió a la puerta trasera mientras ellas entraban por la puerta principal.

-Jiraiya-san no puede despedirla, sino no podría volver a vernos por aquí- Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo mientras las demás asentían complacidas.

-Supongo que su perversión es más grande que su sentido de responsabilidad- Dijo burlescamente la peliazulada caminando hacia la barra.

-Aquí pasamos los fines de semana, ya debería estar acostumbrado a nosotras y a que Hina-chan nos atienda por largo rato- Dijo la pelirrosa sentándose en la barra.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Así que harás intensivo- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras el pelinegro asentía. –Es mucha gana no crees? Yo debo ir a recuperar matemática 2-

-Solo una, yo debo ir a recuperar literatura moderna y redacción 2- Lloriqueo el rubio viendo como la pelirrosa sonreía complacida. –Supongo que solo Sasuke-teme se salva de ir este verano a la universidad-

-Supongo que va porque no puede estar sin ustedes- Se burlo la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-Ya te vas Ino-chan?- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo como la rubia asentía y sonreía. –Vas a verte con Sai- Dijo alarmada poniéndose de pie casi tumbando la mesa.

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y tomo su vaso de té para que no se cayera. "Siempre es igual" Pensó viendo como el rubio se ponía nervioso.

-Hoy no tengo tiempo para pelear Sakura, hablaremos más tarde- Dijo la rubia saliendo del lugar casi corriendo.

-Definitivamente alguien ya maduro- Dijo el rubio sorprendido viendo como la pelirrosa volvía a sentarse y soltaba un gruñido de molestia. –Quisiera no haber dejado el instituto- Se quejo viendo su bolso, estaba semi abierto y solo podía observar libros.

-Seria peor que teniendo casi 20 años siguieras en el instituto no crees?- Se burlo la pelirrosa comiendo algunos dangos.

-Por lo menos puedo comer gratis aquí- Dijo el rubio tomándose todo su te. –Jiraiya me deja venir mucho, y con lo lindas que son sus meseras- Dijo sonriendo de una forma peculiar.

-Ese viejo te está pegando lo pervertido- Intervino el pelinegro viendo en ese momento a la entrada del lugar y se sorprendió al reconocer a la pelirrosa, pero algo no andaba bien, estaba uniformadas de colegialas.

-Etto…- Hablo el rubio viendo que el pelinegro se había quedado pensativo, siguió con su mirada la dirección en la que estaba viendo el pelinegro y se encontró con las chicas de la noche anterior, se sorprendió de igual forma al verlas vestidas así.

-Oe y a ustedes que rayos les pasa- Se quejo la pelirrosa irritada poniéndose de pie. El rubio como pudo señalo la dirección que ellos estaban viendo. –Si serás pervertido naruto- Dijo irritada la pelirrosa golpeando la cabeza del rubio que cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza, dicho golpe saco al pelinegro de sus pensamientos y se giro para ver al rubio en el suelo.

-Sakura-chan- Lloriqueo el rubio levantándose, vio como se había regado todo sobre la mesa. –Ahora hay que llamar a alguna mesera-

-Si serás pervertido Naruto- Dijo la pelirrosa caminando hacia la barra.

-La imoto de Sakura va en el instituto?- Interrogo el pelinegro viendo como el rubio negaba.

-No lo sé, es probable, demo anoche no se veían tan menores- Dijo el rubio sentándose viendo como la pelirrosa caminaba hacia ellos un poco más molesta que antes.

-Ya vienen a limpiar, ese viejo pervertido no tiene más nada que hacer que hacer comentarios sobre las lindas chicas que entran a este lugar- Dijo sentándose cruzándose de brazos.

-Sakura, aquella es tu imoto?- Dijo tranquilo el pelinegro señalando al grupo de chicas que estaba hablando con el viejo de largo cabello blanco.

-Hai- Acepto la pelirrosa sin darle importancia. –Siempre viene a este lugar con sus compañeras-

-Entonces si van al instituto?- Pregunto sorprendido el rubio viendo como la pelirrosa lo miraba de manera asesina.

-Es algo obvio, todas ellas tienen 17 años- Dijo tranquila viendo confusa como a los dos chicos parecía haberlos perturbado aquella noticia.

-Permiso- Sonó una suave voz empezando a limpiar la mesa, el pelinegro la observo y se sorprendió al reconocer aquel largo cabello y ese olor tan peculiar.

-Hinata-chan podrías volver a traernos te verde y tres platos de dangos, es que este baka me hizo empujar la mesa- Dijo la pelirrosa haciendo reír a la ojiblanca que sin mirar a los dos hombres se fue.

-Hinata-chan es tan tierna, ojala fuera un poco mayor- Dijo el rubio embobado recibiendo otro golpe por parte de la pelirrosa. –Gomen… Gomen…-

-Ya te dijo Sasuke-kun que se te está pegando lo pervertido de ese viejo- Regaño la pelirrosa notando que el pelinegro se quedo observando a la ojiblanca. –Que sucede Sasuke-kun?-

-Ella es nueva verdad?- Dijo el pelinegro girándose al rubio que lo miro extrañado al igual que la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke-teme Hinata-chan nos ha atendido más de una vez cuando venimos para acá- Dijo el rubio sonriendo viendo la cara de confusión de su amigo. –Nunca la habías notado cierto?-

-Hai- Dijo sereno viendo como la ojiblanca se acerco a la barra a hablar con las demás chicas del instituto. –Seguro?-

-Hinata-chan es compañera de mi imoto, y si ella tiene ya casi 6 meses trabajando aquí.. Creo… Verdad Naruto?- Dijo pensativa la pelirrosa mientras el rubio asentía.

-Es muy tierna, siempre me ayuda a controlar a Sakura-chan- Dijo el rubio viendo como el pelinegro parecía perturbado. –Pasa algo malo?-

"Ella es una estudiante de instituto? Tiene apenas 17 años?... Que rayos paso conmigo por kami" Pensó el pelinegro mirando al suelo distraídamente, noto entonces como frente a su mirada aparecía una corta falda y unas piernas níveas.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Jiraiya-san para la mesa de Naruto-senpai tres te verde y tres platos de dango- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras el hombre asentía y se iba para cumplir con el pedido.

-Tu Onee-san es muy ruda- Dijo la peliazulada guardando su móvil, mirando a la pelirrosa.

-Hai… Ella es la que estudio karate, yo no… Por lo cual suele amenazarme con eso- Dijo con cierto aire deprimente a su alrededor haciendo reír a las demás.

-Demo, sus compañeros no están nada mal- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas haciendo que todas las chicas se giraran a observarlos.

-Hai, tienes algo de razón, demo…- Empezó la castaña pero se corto al tiempo que escuchaba la risa del viejo llegar hasta ellas.

-Hinata toma, y dile a Naruto que no vuelva a molestar a Sakura sino el tendrá que pagar el doble de lo que destruya- Amenazo el hombre haciendo reír a las chicas.

-Supongo que en estos momentos envidio a Hina-chan, mira que poder hablarle a esos chicos, no te da pena Hina-chan?- Interrogo la pelirrosa al tiempo que un pelinaranja entraba al lugar.

-Iie, son clientes- Dijo la ojiblanca luego de sonreírle al chico que acababa de entrar en forma de saludo. "Supongo que no había notado que él era precisamente conocido de Sakura-senpai y Naruto-senpai" Pensó nerviosa caminando hasta la mesa.

-Pasa algo malo?- Alcanzo a oír del rubio notando que el pelinegro estaba mirando fijamente sus piernas, se sintió muy nerviosa y salto al sentir la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Sucede algo Hinata-chan?- Dijo la pelirrosa atrapando en ese momento la bandeja antes que cayeran al suelo. –Te ves nerviosa-

-Iie… Es solo que no dormir mucho- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Verdad que tu andabas anoche con mi imoto…- Dijo casi masticando las palabras, la ojiblanca rio nerviosa e intento apartarse pero sintió como era detenía por algo.

-Oe, Sakura-chan mira… Es Pein-senpai que hará aquí?- Interrogo alzando la mano haciendo que la pelirrosa se girara y ninguno de los dos notara que el pelinegro había tomado la falda de la ojiblanca.

-Onegai- Murmuro la ojiblanca bajando sus manos para soltar la mano del pelinegro que tomo su falda. –Debo irme- Completo sin lograr nada.

-Debemos hablar- Dijo el pelinegro algo fuerte sintiendo como la ojiblanca tembló ante sus palabras, de alguna manera se sintió satisfecho con esa reacción, se puso de pie y camino con dirección al baño.

"Debo seguirlo… Demo… Demo, porque quiere hablar conmigo" Pensaba avergonzada la ojiblanca caminando hacia la barra, sin notar que el rubio y la pelirrosa la seguían.

-Pein-senpai que haces aquí?- Dijo el rubio asustando a la ojiblanca.

-Con mi prometida- Dijo tranquilo señalando a la peliazulada que sonrió.

-Que gusto verlo otra vez Naruto-san- Dijo la chica mientras la ojiblanca suspiraba y caminaba hacia los baños.

"Debo estar tranquila, tal vez solo quiere preguntarme algo… Tal vez me lleve algo suyo… Kami y si eso fue… Pensara que soy una ladrona… Iie, no puede ser eso… Demo…" Y teniendo esa discusión consigo misma llego a los baños sin percatarse, se detuvo al sentir como su brazo era atrapado.

-Podías tardarte mas- Dijo el chico sereno mirando fríamente a la chica que se sonrojo sin querer.

-Estoy trabajando…- Dijo intentando no parecer nerviosa, aunque el pelinegro parecía leerla. –Que pasa?- Dijo sintiendo como el pelinegro la acercaba a él.

-Porque no me dijiste que eras del instituto?- Murmuro sin despegar sus negros ojos de los labios rosados de la chica, por alguna extraña razón deseaba besarlos.

-Nunca lo preguntaste- Respondió escuchando pasos hacia ellos, tomo la muñeca del pelinegro y lo jalo hacia el baño de hombres, cerró la puerta y suspiro.

-Pudiste mencionarlo- Dijo haciéndola saltar del susto, ella se encontraba apoyada en la puerta dándole la espalda al pelinegro, sus cabello caía de cada lado de sus hombros, dejando un poco visible una marca roja en su nuca.

-No estaba muy consciente si te soy sincera- Dijo girándose para ver que el chico estaba más cerca de lo que creía. –De..demo no.. no debis..te aprove...charte de.. de mi- Tartamudeo pasando su lengua mojando sus labios de los nervios, sentía que estaba respirando muy rápido.

-Que yo recuerde estabas muy dispuesta- Dijo acorralándola contra la puerta, sintiendo la respiración agitada de ella, bajo su rostro hasta suspirar sobre su cuello, ella se ladeo para dejarle más espacio al chico, que suavemente mordió el cuello de ella arrancándole un gemido.

-No de.. berí..a ha..cer es..to- Dijo entrecortadamente la chica sintiendo como el pelinegro subía sus manos por la pequeña falda que era su uniforme de trabajo, el pelinegro subió su cara hasta mirar las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica y sus labios entreabiertos jadeando, no se resistió y los atrapo con los suyos, sintió nuevamente aquel dulce sabor que le brindaba aquella niña.

Bajo como pudo las bragas de la ojiblanca y abrió el cierre de su pantalón, por alguna razón que no comprendía necesitaba volver a sentirla suya, ella por su lado jadeaba, no podía controlar su respiración, sus sonrojos, era un chico que pocas veces había visto antes pero siempre había llamado su atención.

Sasuke volvió a acorralarla pegando su cuerpo al de ella mientras sus labios se apoderaban nuevamente de los de ella, la sintió temblar al momento que su lengua delineo sus labios, estaba sonrojada, podía darse cuenta que le faltaba el aire, tomo los muslos de la chica y la levanto apoyándola en la puerta.

-Iie…- Murmuro la ojiblanca abrazándose al cuello del chico, mordió su hombro al sentir como entro en ella, no podía volver a perderse en aquellas sensaciones, debía evitarlo, pero su cuerpo solo reaccionaba gimiendo y estremeciéndose a cada embestida que le daba el pelinegro.

-No que?- La reto roncamente hablándole al oído sintiendo como la chica respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, su boca bajo hacia el pecho de la chica y empezó a morder ligeramente sus pezones por encima de la camisa.

-Mas…- Murmuro soltando su camisa con una de sus manos, su razón le decía que parara pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, solo deseaba sentir aquellos labios sobre su piel, aquellos besos la quemaban, gimió al sentir como la lengua del pelinegro pasaba la delgada tela de su sostén hasta tocar la punta de su pezón. –No… Te… De.. ten.. gas- Gimió sintiendo como el pelinegro obedecía y entraba completamente en ella.

Pasó sus manos a los glúteos de la chica y la subió un poco más para poder entrar totalmente en ella, podía sentir como se acercaban al final, pero no podía controlarse, subió su mirada y vio las mejillas de la chica rosadas y sus labios entreabiertos lo provocaban demasiado, aquella inocencia que había tomado por error.

Los labios de el estaban en su cuello, dejando un camino rojo, mordía, lamia y besaba cualquier parte que tuviera disponible, sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció inconscientemente se abrazo aun mas al chico para sentirlo más cerca, este gruño roncamente, al momento que ella sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo, sintió que había dejado de respirar en aquel momento, su cuerpo estaba experimentando nuevamente aquella sensación tan maravillosa.

El pelinegro se había quedado unos segundos sosteniéndola mientras ella recuperaba poco a poco la movilidad de su cuerpo, el pelinegro mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras ella gemía al ser puesta en el suelo suavemente, el pelinegro suspiro y ella lo miro recelosa.

-Debemos dejar de hacer esto- Dijo la ojiblanca cerrándose la blusa del uniforme.

-Porque?- Se negó el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la chica, pero más a sí mismo.

-Porque no volveré a caer en tus juegos- Dijo ella molesta, recogiendo su braguita y poniéndosela, se sentía nerviosa de que el la estuviera observando tan detenidamente, pero igual abrió la puerta del baño y salió del lugar sin dirigirle la palabra.

"Igual que la primera vez" Pensó apoyándose al borde de los lavamanos, se limpio las manos y la cara, se observo detenidamente y noto el pequeño moretón que tenia ahora en el cuello. –Kuso- Maldijo y salió del baño.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Donde estará Sasuke-kun…- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo como llegaba hasta ellos la ojiblanca algo molesta.

-Hina-chan, te habías desaparecido mucho rato- Dijo la castaña entre risas mientras la pelinegra de gafas la observaba sin decir palabra.

-Etto… Yo…- Empezó nerviosa sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro, se giro pero se encontró con el rubio que sonreía ampliamente.

-Tal vez estaba arreglando algunos asuntos familiares o que sabemos nosotros- Dijo mientras la ojiblanca asentía agradecida de la ingenuidad del rubio, miro como la pelirrosa menor suspiraba y se ponía de pie.

-Yo estoy muy cansada…- Dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes. –Onee-san podemos irnos?- Pregunto viendo a la pelirrosa que asintió.

-Espérame en el auto- Dijo mientras la pelirrosa con una sonrisa se despedía de sus amigas y salía del lugar. –Sasuke-kun no suele ser así…- Murmuro preocupada mirando en todas direcciones.

-Hina-chan ve a atender a los de la mesa 6- Intervino el peliblanco a lo que la chica asintió y se separo del grupo.

-Tranquila al final estará en intensivos no?- Dijo el pelinaranja poniéndose de pie viendo como la peliazulada lo imitaba. –Ya nosotros debemos irnos-

-Fue muy agradable conocer a algunos conocidos de Pein- Dijo la peliazulada sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la ojiblanca para despedirse.

-Todavía no puedo creer que ella sea tu prometida…- Empezó el rubio al momento que el pelinegro se les unía. –Es tan joven… Bueno los dos…-

-Naruto…- Amenazo la pelirrosa viendo como el pelinaranja sonreía y le negaba con las manos.

-Iie… No es el primero que me dice eso… Demo ella es especial… Y prefiero casarme joven si ambos sentimos que es correcto nuestro amor- Dijo tranquilo viendo como la peliazulada le sonreía a lo lejos.

-Nani?- el pelinegro como había llegado a mitad de la conversación no entendía bien de que hablaban.

-Decíamos que Pein-senpai nos sorprendió por tener a Konan-chan como prometida- Resumió la pelirrosa al momento que la peliazulada llegaba junto al hombre, el pelinegro se sorprendió pero nadie lo noto.

-Nos veremos en los intensivos Uchiha-kun- Dijo el pelinaranja mientras la peliazulada se inclinaba y se marchaban del lugar.

-Creo que yo también debo irme- Dijo la pelirrosa al sentir como su móvil vibraba. –Definitivamente nunca más me ofrezco a llevarla a casa- Se quejo despidiéndose de los pocos chicos que quedaban en la barra.

-Supongo que nosotras esperaremos a Hina-chan no?- Dijo la pelinegra viendo como la castaña estaba apoyada en la barra dormida, estaban muy cansadas.

-Yo me voy- Dijo el pelinegro viendo como la ojiblanca caminaba hacia la barra. –Nos veremos luego dobe- Dijo y salió del lugar, se giro para observar a la ojiblanca que se había quedado viéndolo, pero al sentir los ojos del pelinegro en ella se giro molesta, eso le causo gracia al pelinegro que se fue algo pensativo.

-Yo…- Empezó el rubio viendo como las dos chicas despertaban a la castaña. –Yo puedo llevarla a su casa… Otra vez- Dijo viendo como las tres chicas lo miraban extrañado.

-Iie…- Se negó la castaña poniéndose de pie. –Puedo irme sola…-

-Yo me quedara con Hina-chan, podemos irnos juntas no?- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas mientras la ojiblanca asentía un poco más tranquila.

-Umiko-chan ten mucho cuidado si?- Dijo la ojiblanca mientras la castaña la abrazaba y se despedía de la otra pelinegra, saliendo del lugar.

-Vaya que tu amiga es terca- Dijo el rubio haciendo reír a la ojiblanca.

-Naruto…- Sonó la voz del viejo peliblanco. –Quien pagara lo de tu mesa?- Pregunto con una aura asesina rodeándolo.

-Etto…- El rubio nervioso salió corriendo del lugar.

-Ese chico…- Se quejo el peliblanco volviendo a la cocina. –Hina-chan trae lo de la mesa de él, no podemos dejar eso sucio- Dijo y la ojiblanca asintió y se alejo de su amiga.

"Porque… Porque debo dejar que el haga lo que quiera conmigo… Que estúpida" Pensó la ojiblanca limpiando la mesa donde antes habían estado el rubio y el pelinegro, recogió la bandeja y camino hacia la barra nuevamente sentándose junto a su amiga.

-Estas muy cansada cierto?- Dijo la chica de gafas mientras la otra asentía pesadamente apoyando su rostro en la barra. –Si bueno, dentro de poco deberías sentirte mejor… Digo si lo hiciste…-

-Eso es un estúpido rumor, uno no se llena de energía por hacerlo…- Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos viendo como su amiga sonreía satisfecha. –Iie… Yo no… Digo… Escuche mal…- Dijo nerviosa viendo como su amiga sonreía.

-Debes cuidarte…- Dijo luego de algunos segundos en silencio divirtiéndose interiormente con la cara de decepción de la ojiblanca. –Puedo llevarte con mi doctor…-

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendida viendo como la pelinegra le hacia un gesto para que hablara más bajito. –Un medico y para que?-

-Quieres tener un hijo o que?- Dijo algo preocupada viendo como su amiga se sonrojaba.

-Demo… No voy a volver a hacerlo en mucho tiempo- Dijo recordando lo que le había dicho al pelinegro, por alguna extraña razón se sentía extraña, aquella atracción sexual hacia él le preocupaba.

-Igual es mejor que me acompañes no crees? Seria más seguro- Dijo sonriente mientras su compañera asentía cansadamente poniéndose de pie. –Donde vas?-

-Debo seguir trabajando, recuerdas?- Dijo mientras la otra se reía fuertemente y se tomaba el jugo que tenia algunos minutos frente a ella.

"Vaya… No había pensado en eso… Pudo haber sido un problema" Pensó la ojiblanca suspirando, definitivamente ahora si le hayo una razón para tener una amiga tan liberal como lo era Karin.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Grax a las chicas que me dejaron reviews! La verdad les agradezco lean mi nueva idea! Espero no decepcionarlas con esta que es la primera que escribo con tanto lemon! Acepto criticas (inner: no la critiquen muy fuerte que se deprime y deja todo hasta ahí ¬.¬) Bueno je! Ella tiene algo de razón, pero espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews! En cuanto a la doble tanda de pelirrosas! Pues tenía que haber alguna conexión entre mi lindo universitario Uchiha y mi niña inocente! Y qué mejor que poner a más de una pelirrosa loca! Jajaja!**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**Hinatauchiha20**

**Uchiha shio**

**ILoveHinataCouples**

**Mary-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Raharu**

**Las quiero, y ojala no dejen de leer estos lindos fics que hago con mucho gusto… Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! nn**


	3. Chapter 3 Pura Atracción Sexual

**Ohayo chicas! Bueno aquí les dejo otro capi… Debo decirles que lamento si creen que tiene mucho lemon S… Igual es solo el comienzo… En si hay esencia en la historia… Lo prometo!! Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. III. Pura Atracción Sexual. **

Ya se había cansado de ir al instituto, de pensar que estaba terminando le daba cada vez mas cansancio ir, pero bueno, ella era una buena chica; Buena?... Hasta hace unas semanas no lo dudaba pero ahora, con ese chico apareciendo y desapareciendo lo ponía en duda.

"Si dejara de perseguirme sería bueno" Pensó suspirando mientras jugaba con su lapicero; había terminado de copiar las ultimas clases de esa tarde, y se había apartado de sus amigas. Tomo su ipop y empezó a escuchar su música, recordando algunas cosas de aquella semana.

**Flash Back. **

_-Basta- Gimió la ojiblanca intentando liberar sus manos del agarre del chico, este sonreía mientras subía su mano libre por el muslo de la chica, había esperado que terminaran sus clases, viéndola sola la atrapo en uno de los salones que siempre estaban vacios._

_El pelinegro gruño un poco al sentir como los labios de la chica rozaban su cuello, con su mano empezó a acariciar su intimidad sintiendo como esta empezaba a mojarse, sonrió y mordió un poco el cuello de la chica, esta soltó un gritito algo agudo que lo excito aun mas. _

_-Iie… Yo no…- Balbuceaba dejando de resistirse y abrazándose al cuello del chico, este la apoyo en la mesa de aquel salón, y con rapidez bajo sus bragas mientras ella solo se dedicaba a jadear, el sonrió y la beso salvajemente los labios, acariciaba con devoción aquella suave piel. _

_Abrió ligeramente la camisa del uniforme exponiendo el sostén lila de encaje que llevaba la chica lo bajo un poco para poder mordisquear la punta de los pezones de la chica; Hinata no podía resistir aquellas caricias, simplemente no podía resistirse a él. _

_Sasuke abrió ligeramente el cierre de su pantalón dejando ver su miembro hinchado, vio como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba al verlo, recordó que nunca antes había podido verlo, solo sentirlo. _

_-Que pasa?- Murmuro acercándose al oído de ella, esta solo jadeo intentando decir algo, el la atrajo hacia el borde de la mesa para poder entrar en ella, rozo la punta de su miembro con la entrada de la chica, esta se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener un grito. –Grita…- Susurro entrando de golpe en ella, Hinata grito aferrándose al cuello del chico mientras este comenzaba a embestirla suavemente. _

_La ojiblanca cerro sus ojos e instintivamente se dejo caer sobre la mesa, sintiendo como el pelinegro profundizaba las embestidas pero manteniendo su ritmo suave, jadeaba copiosamente; Sasuke movió una de sus manos para acariciar los senos descubiertos de la ojiblanca, podía sentirla contraerse alrededor de su miembro, se había vuelto adicto a aquella sensación. _

_Tomo a la chica por la cintura y la alzo dejándola frente a sí, vio sus labios rosados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y podía escuchar el constante jadeo de ella, todo en aquella niña lo provocaba, era una nueva atracción sexual, nuevas sensaciones, un cuerpo casi perfecto. _

_-Ya…- Gimió la chica estremeciéndose entre los brazos del chico mientras este acariciaba con su mano sus senos y con su boca recorría aquel frágil cuello, este empezó a embestirla con más fuerza mientras sentía como la intimidad de la chica empezaba a apretar su miembro, gruño roncamente subiendo su boca hacia la de la chica atrapando aquellos vírgenes labios en sus besos salvajes. _

_Apretó el delgado cuerpo de la ojiblanca contra si al momento de llegar al orgasmo, le encantaba sentir su respiración entrecortada, sus balbuceos los disfrutaba y sus mejillas sonrojadas parecían querer quemar su pecho. _

**Fin del flash back. **

"Como odio que haga eso" Pensó irritada sintiendo como su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente, si era sincera aquellos clandestinos encuentros le gustaban, pero… Nunca se lo admitiría al chico, casi ni había hablado con él.

-Hina-chan…- Dijo la castaña sonriendo quitando el audífono, llamando la atención de una ojiblanca molesta. –Te desapareciste…-

-Hai…- Dijo cansada girándose para ver como la pelirrosa caminaba hacia ellas. –Que le sucede a Nauma-chan?-

-No sabes?...- Se sorprendió mirando confusa a la ojiblanca que suspiro y saludo a la pelirrosa para que llegara hasta ellas.

-Las estaba buscando…- Dijo algo cansada, sonriendo. –Me volvió a llamar…- Dijo muy contenta.

-Quien te llamo?- Interrogo la ojiblanca algo confusa.

-Sasuke-san…- Dijo sonriendo viendo como los ojos de la ojiblanca se abrían de la sorpresa. –No te dije hace unos días?-

-Iie… No recuerdo- Dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hai, viene por mí… Podría dejarlas en sus casas…- Dijo contenta tomando a la ojiblanca de la muñeca. –Vamos si?-

-Hai…- Dijo todavía sin entender que era lo que realmente estaba pasando ahí.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Ne Sasuke que harás en el instituto?-Dijo el rubio caminando junto al pelinegro, este llevaba un bolso al igual que el rubio, estaban saliendo de la universidad.

-Buscar a la imoto de Sakura…- Dijo sin inmutarse viendo la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

-Nani?!- Grito deteniéndose en seco. –Etto… Sakura-chan lo sabe?- Dijo el rubio confundido viendo como el pelinegro negaba.

-Solo le dije que podía buscarla porque salía temprano hoy…- Agrego tirando el bolso dentro de su auto. "Además que si no me equivoco estará la chica esta…" Pensó sonriendo.

-No pensaras hacerle nada a la imoto de Sakura-chan… o sí?- Dudo el rubio viendo como el pelinegro gruñía mirándolo fijamente.

-Las chicas de instituto no son mi estilo…- Dijo sereno viendo como el rubio seguía sin convencerse de lo que le decía. –Es cierto…- Se defendió molesto.

-No será que…- El rubio lo miro divertido. –Quieres salir con Sakura-chan otra vez?- Se burlo ampliando su sonrisa.

-Estas loco…- Gruño viendo como el rubio reía a carcajadas. –Urusei…- Grito y el rubio se detuvo en seco.

-Igual yo también debo ir al instituto ese…- Dijo dudoso abriendo su auto.

-Y para que?- Dijo el pelinegro dejando notar su sorpresa mientras el rubio, parecía dudar algunos segundo la respuesta que iba a darle.

-Ah nada en particular…- Dijo despidiéndose del chico y corriendo al otro lado del auto, el pelinegro miro con recelo el comportamiento del rubio pero sin darle importancia encendió su auto y se puso en marcha hasta el lugar acordado.

"Quisiera poder recordar su nombre… Esa chica, no sé como hizo para terminar en mi cama y siendo virgen…" El pelinegro realmente le confundía estar tan pendiente de una mujer, y ni siquiera recordar su nombre.

Avanzaba rápidamente por las calles que separaban su universidad del instituto, era una suerte que estuvieran en Tokio, todo lo mejor se encontraba ahí y se congregaban los estudiantes de todo el Japón para poder obtener alguno de esos lugares. Bajo la velocidad al entrar a la zona del instituto, hacía dos años el se había graduado de ese instituto, el mejor de Tokio, una coincidencia que nunca hubiese notado la presencia de aquella dulce chica.

"Ahí esta…" Pensó sonriendo al encontrar la delgada figura de la ojiblanca, junto a ella se encontraban la castaña y la hermana de su compañera; suspiro, realmente esto de conocer a esa niña se le estaba complicando.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Yo debo irme…- Hablo la castaña poniéndose de pie, sus amigas se giraron sorprendidas viendo como la castaña se ponía nerviosa.

-Donde vas?- Interrogo la pelirrosa mientras la ojiblanca miraba a lo lejos un auto negro que se le hacía conocido; suspiro había llegado aquel chico, y no lograba entender porque estaba buscando a su amiga.

-Tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas que mi okasan me mando- Dijo sonriendo, tomo su maletín y se despidió de las dos chicas, la ojiblanca siguió con la mirada a la castaña que caminaba hacia la otra salida del instituto.

-Es extraño… No lo había mencionado en todo el día- Reflexiono la pelirrosa soltando un sonoro suspiro. –Tu crees que mintió?-

-Nani?!- La ojiblanca al sentirse observada se giro a la pelirrosa que la miraba confusa. –Me dijiste algo?-

-Olvídalo… Andas muy distraída todos estos días- Dijo algo molesta poniéndose de pie al sentir su móvil vibrar. –Ya debe estar aquí- Dijo sonriendo y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

"Hace rato que estaba aquí…" Pensó sintiendo como era arrastrada por su amiga hasta donde se estaba estacionando el auto y el pelinegro salía, su porte no cambiaba, distante, serio, muy atractivo, mas su mirada misteriosa, y aquella sonrisa; una sonrisa que prácticamente hipnotizaba. Hinata no se había percatado que se había quedado observando al chico todo ese rato, la pelirrosa estaba tanto o más distraída que ella, pero él había notado la atención que la chica de ojos perlados le estaba dando.

-Ohayo Sasuke-senpai- Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojiblanca, que los miro algo extrañada, sintió la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella y se giro justo en el momento que sentía que su móvil empezaba a vibrar.

-Ohayo…- Saludo el pelinegro abriendo el auto al tiempo que notaba que la ojiblanca se separaba un poco de la pelirrosa, solo para hablar por su móvil.

-Hina-chan, tenemos que irnos…- Llamo la pelirrosa subiendo al auto, la ojiblanca se giro hacia ellos y con el móvil todavía en su oído camino hacia el auto, abrió la puerta trasera y tiro su maletín sentándose justo cuando cortaba la comunicación.

-Sumimasen Nauma-chan- Dijo algo sonrojada ignorando olímpicamente al chico que frunció el seño al ver a la ojiblanca sonrojada.

-Quien era Hina-chan?- Dijo burlonamente la pelirrosa mientras el auto empezaba a dejar el instituto. –No me digas que…-

-Hai… Demo creo que al final debo ir a verlo no crees?- Dijo algo triste, suspiro y miro los ojos negros del pelinegro mirándola a través del retrovisor, esto la sonrojo y causo una sonrisa en el chico.

-Igual nunca fue tu novio novio… Así que no debes estar nerviosa- Dijo la pelirrosa sintiendo como el auto freno un poco, aquello perturbo un poco al pelinegro, las dos chicas se percataron de la sorpresa del chico.

-Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?- Pregunto intentando mantener la calma.

-Hai… Si no le importa quisiera que me dejara en la cafetería donde trabajo- Dijo serena mientras el pelinegro asentía y aceleraba para llegar más rápido al destino.

-Supongo que es algo difícil haber estado comprometida con el…- Hablo nuevamente la pelirrosa recibiendo un gritito de sorpresa por parte de la ojiblanca, el pelinegro no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Realmente estaba comprometida… En que clase de mundo vive su familia?" Pensó algo irritado estacionándose frente a la cafetería.

-Nauma-chan podrías esperarme?- Suplico mientras la pelirrosa asentía y veía como la ojiblanca salía del auto.

-Bueno… Lamento que tengas que acompañarme a estas cosas- Se disculpo la pelirrosa mientras el pelinegro le negaba y seguía con la mirada a la ojiblanca que entro a la cafetería muy nerviosa.

"No puede irse… Dejo sus cosas" Pensó el pelinegro agradeciendo que aquellas ventanas fueran de vidrio para poder observar al misterioso ex prometido de la ojiblanca.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Cuanto más podría avergonzarme hoy?" Pensaba la ojiblanca entrando al lugar, empezó a buscar al chico con la mirada, lo encontró de espaldas sentado en la barra, el peliblanco lo estaba molestando, la ojiblanca suspiro algo divertida y camino hacia la barra.

-Pensé que te tardarías mas- Dijo sereno el chico girándose para poder verla. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Hinata- Dijo cálidamente mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, esta ante el acto se sonrojo y asintió tímidamente.

-No has cambiado nada Neji-niisan- Dijo nerviosa mientras el castaño sonreía y la tomaba de la cintura para abandonar el lugar.

-Digo exactamente lo contrario con respecto a ti- Dijo viendo como la chica volvía a sonrojarse. –Podríamos ir a otro lugar?- Pregunto mientras la ojiblanca lo miraba confusa y luego de unos segundos asintió.

-Tendrás que esperarme un poco, deje mis cosas con una amiga- Dijo y el castaño asintió, empezó a caminar junto a la ojiblanca; esta suspiro, realmente no esperaba que la siguiera pero no podía negarse a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

-Que paso?- Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa viendo llegar a la ojiblanca totalmente azorada, el castaño se quedo a una distancia prudente percatándose de la mirada que el pelinegro tenia sobre su prima.

-Me iré con Neji…- Dijo abriendo el auto y gateando para sacar su maletín. –No te preocupes por mi- Dijo sonriendo mientras veía a una pelirrosa con aire de preocupación.

-Segura que quieres irte con él?- Dijo la chica mientras la ojiblanca salía del auto y se despedía de su amiga y del pelinegro.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas- Agrego mientras el castaño se acercaba a ella, le dijo algo al oído y la tomo por la cintura para guiarla hasta su auto. –Sayo Nauma-chan- Se despidió sonriendo mientras el chico solo suspiraba y le abría la puerta de su propio auto.

-Supongo que has pensado mucho en el porqué del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso cierto?- Empezó a hablar el castaño ya cuando avanzaban por la carretera, la ojiblanca se giro sorprendida pero asintió sintiéndose torpe.

-Quisiera entender porque no quisiste seguir con ese compromiso…- Empezó algo nerviosa, estaba muy preocupada y con aquello cerraba sus puños sobre su falda. –Cuando éramos más pequeños aceptaste estar conmigo siempre…-

-Lo sé…- Dijo algo dolido, se detuvo frente a un parque. –Todavía sigue siendo tu lugar favorito?- Interrogo tomando la barbilla de la ojiblanca para que mirara el camino de arboles de cerezo en flor.

-Hai… Eres el único que lo sabe- Dijo sonriendo abriendo la puerta del auto y saliendo para poder sentir aquella brisa que mecía la copa de los arboles dejando caer varios pétalos de cerezo por los caminos.

-No se lo has dicho a nadie más?- Pregunto sorprendido llegando junto a la chica que asintió y se sentó en uno de los bancos cubiertos de pétalos.

-Porque regresaste?- Dijo la ojiblanca viendo como el castaño se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado, esto la volvió a poner nerviosa, el castaño suspiro y tomo las manos de la chica, sintiendo como estaba temblando.

-Regrese por otros asuntos, supuse que podría ver tu dulce rostro una vez más… Por eso te llame- Dijo acercándose a la chica a él.

-Porque me dices esto?- Dijo sintiendo una presión en su pecho. –Digo ya nosotros no estamos obligados a encontrarnos, el compromiso se disolvió….- Lo ultimo quebró su voz mientras el castaño la abrazaba, sentía como su mundo volvía a desmoronarse.

-Siempre hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro, y que estemos o no comprometidos no me quita el derecho de verte- Dijo serio mientras empezaba a acariciar el largo cabello de la chica. –Simplemente eres Mi Hinata…- Murmuro sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Si es así porque terminaste conmigo?- Dijo separándose del chico de golpe. –No entiendo cual es el deseo de verme mal? Antes de romper te pusiste igual… Quisiera entenderte…- Dijo algo frustrada poniéndose de pie.

-Hay cosas que no podrías entender Hinata…- Dijo mirándola fijamente, ella intentaba contener sus lagrimas, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban. –Solo quise verte, luego de tres años sin saber de ti, pude encontrarte y en la misma ciudad a la cual tenía que venir…-

-Debiste dejar de buscarme…- Dijo dejando caer algunas lagrimas. –Si son cosas que no entiendo debiste haberme dejado en paz… Simplemente el compromiso fue una farsa- Dijo girándose dándole la espalda al castaño.

-No quise decir eso- Dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie. –Solo…-

-Neji-niisan…- Corto la chica caminando hacia el auto del castaño, el chico la siguió de cerca sintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar. –Solo déjame entender esto sí?-

-Hai…- Acepto el castaño viendo como la chica sacaba su maletín. –Nani?!-

-Necesito que te vayas…- Dijo con la voz quebrada sin mirar al castaño que intento disuadir a la chica. –Solo te pido eso… Déjame sola…-

-Demo…- Empezó algo autoritario. –Estas muy lejos de la casa, podría pasarte algo…-

-Eso… Por suerte no te corresponde a ti- Dijo girándose para sonreírle, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas pero intentaba mantenerse firme. –Ahora vete… Nos veremos algún otro día- Dijo y empezó a caminar alejándose del chico.

-Hinata…- Llamo el castaño pero la ojiblanca se despidió y empezó a correr hacia el interior del parque. "Kuso… Kisama Hiashi-san" Pensó apretando sus puños.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Sayonara Sasuke-senpai- Se despidió alegremente la pelirrosa mientras el pelinegro se despedía y aceleraba para alejarse de aquella casa.

-Esas dos son idénticas- Se dijo molesto saliendo del centro residencial de su amiga. –Quisiera entender porque me molesta que ese chico allá tocado a Hinata…-

Acelero sin rumbo fijo, miraba las calles distraídamente, habían cosas que el todavía no lograba entender en todo aquello, su vida era relativamente cómoda y no le faltaba nada, pero que alguien más tocara sus cosas, eso lo detestaba.

"Ella no debería dejar que nadie más la toque de esa forma" Pensaba cada vez mas irritado, su mente lo llevaba a aquel chico, besando el cuerpo de la ojiblanca, haciéndola suya; por alguna razón aquellas imágenes lo irritaban.

-Es la primera chica que no se me lanza encima, ni antes ni después de estar conmigo…- Murmuro estacionándose lejos de la multitud, apretó la mandíbula y salió del auto, quería que aquellas imágenes lo dejaran en paz, no podía controlar la rabia que sentía al pensar en aquel castaño haciendo gritar a la ojiblanca, simplemente no podía tocar nada que fuera de él, nadie y mucho menos algún desconocido.

Camino largo rato hasta llegar a un camino, suspiro y golpeo el tronco de un árbol, subió por aquel camino desolado, la verdad es que aquel lugar siempre lograba traerlo al raciocinio y ese era el momento perfecto para entrar en si mismo otra vez.

"Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a ver a una de mis aventuras con otros" Reflexiono sintiendo como su cuerpo le daba una respuesta negativa a aquella idea, a decir verdad sentía que aquella niña le pertenecía, tal vez por saber que él fue su primer hombre, cuando él se cansara la dejaría en paz, eso era algo seguro.

El aire tenía un dulce aroma, suspiro intentando calmarse, pero en ese momento cuando sentía que podía relajarse escucho un leve murmullo, alguien mas estaba ahí; gruño, la sola idea de que alguien más estuviera en su lugar le molestaba y no estaba precisamente de buen humor para tolerar aquello.

-Neji…- Entendió entre sollozos encontrándose con la ojiblanca, sentada en el cuelo abrazando sus rodillas, su maletín estaba junto a ella y su rostro estaba entre sus rodillas, se extraño pero debía hacerse notar.

-Que haces aquí?- Dijo fríamente haciendo saltar a la frágil ojiblanca, miro el rostro de la chica, estaba totalmente rojo, sus ojos se encontraron con los perlados de la chica que fijo su mirada en el.

-Nani mo- Murmuro intentando ponerse de pie. –Debo… Debo irme- Dijo, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil, por lo cual se tambaleo y esperando el golpe que nunca llego cerró sus ojos.

-Creías que te dejaría caer?- Murmuro el pelinegro al oído de la chica, esta sintió como el pelinegro la colocaba entre sus piernas otra vez sentados, ella no pudo controlarse y escondió su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello del chico, este suspiro.

El pelinegro gruño abrazando el frágil cuerpo de la chica, clavo su mirada en el paisaje que podía observarse desde aquel lugar, su lugar era por casualidad el lugar que aquella chica utilizaba para desahogarse, no podía entender esos pequeños parecidos entre ellos.

-Gom..men…- Dijo entrecortadamente segundos después subiendo su rostro para ver la mirada tranquila de aquel chico.

-No importa- Dijo sin mirarla, Hinata miro entonces lo cerca que estaba de los labios del pelinegro, sintió un enorme deseo de volver a sentir el cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo, realmente solo en aquellos momentos dejaba de sentirse mal por cierto castaño.

"Si lo beso… Si lo beso podría… Podría sentirme mejor…" Pensó nerviosa sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, el pelinegro suspiro distraído mientras ella se debatía entre besarlo y hacer que lo hiciera con ella o irse y seguir sintiéndose mal por su primo.

-Que sucede?- Sonó la serena voz del pelinegro llamando la atención de la chica, el había notado lo mucho que aquella chica había estado observándolo, por lo cual se giro para poder observarla, ella ante eso se sonrojo un poco y cerrando los ojos subió sus labios para rozar los del chico.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, sentir aquellos suaves labios buscar los suyos realmente no había esperado que aquello pasara, pero no podía contenerse ante aquel dulce sabor, rodeo la cintura de la ojiblanca para profundizar el beso, la chica esta vez no se resistió cosa que confundió la pelinegro.

"Solo así me siento mejor" Pensó Hinata abriendo un poco su boca para permitirle al pelinegro que entrara en ella, el pelinegro por su parte empezó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, había logrado sacar su camisa para poder sentir aquella suave piel mientras se perdía en el dulce sabor que le proporcionaba esa niña.

Hinata al sentir el calor le proporcionaba el pelinegro movió sus manos para tocar el bien trabajo pecho del chico, gimió al sentir como una de las manos del chico había bajado hasta su intimidad empezando a acariciarla causándole ansiedad. Sasuke acostó a la chica en el pasto y separo sus labios de los de ella y empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo.

La ojiblanca subió sus manos llevándose consigo la camisa del pelinegro, el chico gruño al sentir las suaves manos de la chica recorrer temblorosamente su espalda y su pecho, sintió entonces los labios de ella sobre su pecho, se detuvo para mirarla un poco, Hinata estaba sonrojada y parecía estar muy nerviosa.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Dijo el pelinegro serio mientras obligaba a la chica a verlo, el abrió la camisa de ella pero sin permitir que esta despegara sus ojos de los de él, ella sentía como las manos de el empezaban a acariciar sus senos pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver los negros ojos del chico, empezó a jadear y noto como el pelinegro sonreía ante aquello.

Sasuke dejo los senos de la chica para poder quitarle las braguitas, bajo sus labios hasta la intimidad de ella y empezó a besarla, lamio aquel dulce lugar sintiendo como a cada caricia la chica se estremecía, introdujo uno de sus dedos mientras con su lengua jugaba con el clítoris, Hinata al sentir aquello no pudo evitar gritar, pedía más, y el pelinegro no dudaba en dárselo.

-hazme tuya- Dijo firmemente haciendo que el pelinegro se desconcertara y se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo. –Quiero.. Quiero sentirte…- Dijo avergonzada mientras el pelinegro sonriendo se bajaba el cierre y entraba de golpe en ella haciéndola gritar nuevamente, el pelinegro bajo para poder atrapar uno de los pezones de la chica con sus labios sintiendo como a cada embestida la ojiblanca se arqueaba intentando profundizar las embestidas del chico.

Sasuke tomo las piernas de la chica y rodeo su cadera sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca, la tomo de la espalda y la subió haciendo que se sentara sobre su miembro, el quedo sentado frente a ella, empezó a moverla de atrás para adelante viendo como la ojiblanca cerraba sus ojos y entreabría su boca jadeando, tomo el cuello del chico para mantenerse y empezó a moverse como el pelinegro le había indicado mientras las manos de este se dedicaban a acariciar la espalda de ella sosteniéndola mientras su boca jugaba con los pezones de ella.

Hinata sintió como todo su cuerpo volvía a temblar, sentir a aquel chico dentro de ella se estaba volviendo adictivo, mordió el cuello del chico escuchando como este gruño ante tal acto, descubrió que aquello no le molestaba y siguió haciéndolo mientras sentía como el miembro del chico se dilataba en su interior, gimió apretando sus senos contra el pecho desnudo de él mientras la boca de el empezaba a marcar nuevamente su cuello.

El pelinegro se acostó dejando a la chica sentada sobre su miembro y tomándola de las caderas la empezó a mover fuertemente escuchando como los gemidos se volvían gritos a cada embestida , estaba totalmente mojada, ella empezaba a contraerse alrededor de su miembro provocándole inmenso placer, gruño al sentir las uñas de la chica clavadas en su pecho pidiendo más, mas fuerte, el cumplía gustoso con una de sus manos hizo que la ojiblanca se inclinara para poder morder sus senos escuchando como ella jadeaba con más fuerza, busco con la mirada la boca de la chica y sin resistirse la beso, hizo que la chica se inclinara mas para poder continuar el beso mientras sus cuerpos llegaban juntos al orgasmo, el grito de placer de la chica quedo atrapado entre sus labios, sintiéndolo satisfecho.

"Siempre terminamos igual" Pensó el pelinegro sintiendo como la ojiblanca caía sobre su pecho exhausta, por una parte se sintió frustrado, estaba teniendo el mejor sexo que podía recordar y se sentía frustrado.

-Neji…- Susurro la chica intentando recuperar la calma luego de tan ardiente encuentro con el pelinegro, pensó lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo para que su compañero no la escuchara pero se equivoco.

"Está pensando en ese sujeto…" Pensó irritado apretando su puño mientras su mano atrapaba a la chica por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. "Como puede pensar en el… Si acaba de hacerlo conmigo…"

Sasuke tomo la cara de la chica obligándola a mirarlo, pudo ver en los perlados ojos de la chica confusión, realmente era él quien había empezado todo aquello; suspiro y libero el rostro de la chica que se quedo observándolo unos segundos antes de sentarse y empezar a arreglarse.

-Gomen…- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro tomaba su camisa y se ponía de pie, se detuvo y la miro desde su posición superior. –No debí…-

-Es solo sexo…- Le dijo fríamente mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. –Tu y yo… Solo tenemos sexo-

-Nani?!...- Dijo dudosa mirando la faz serena del chico que termino de acomodarse el pantalón. –No te… No te entiendo…- Dijo intentando mantenerse firme.

-Solo somos dos personas que disfrutan hacerlo…- Dijo tomando el maletín de ella y empezando a caminar, la ojiblanca lo miro por algunos segundos y corrió para alcanzarlo.

-Y.. Que significa eso?- Dijo curiosa mientras el chico la miraba divertido.

-Solo nos hace dos desconocidos teniendo sexo, no hay nada complicado en eso- Dijo tomando la muñeca de la ojiblanca y acorralándola en un árbol. –Solo disfrutamos esto- Dijo mientras su mano volvía a acariciar descaradamente la intimidad de ella, Hinata gimió y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-En..Entiendo…- Dijo separando la mano del pelinegro de aquella zona. –Tal vez no… No debiste hacer ese tipo de demostración…- Dijo algo irritada terminando de llegar al parque.

-Nadie nos vio- Dijo divertido viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba. –Posiblemente nos escucharon… Demo no nos vieron…-

-Urusei- Murmuro apenada corriendo hacia el auto negro del chico.

-Es solo la verdad- Dijo resignado mientras abría el auto permitiéndole a la ojiblanca subir en él, le dio su maletín y camino hacia el lugar del conductor. "Kuso…" Pensó frustrado viendo como la ojiblanca parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

-Podrías dejarme en la cafetería?- Pregunto notando la inconformidad en el rostro del pelinegro. –Es que… Dedo.. Debo buscar algunas cosas… Luego iré a casa- Mintió viendo como el pelinegro gruñía pero aceptaba aquello.

"Obviamente no quiere que conozca donde vive…" Pensó irritado pero siguió las instrucciones que la ojiblanca le había dado.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Bueno ojala les haya gustado… Y que la sigan aunque no parezca muy interesante!! S Les agradezco a las que me dejan reviews y a las chicas que me leen pero que no me escriben… Eso es menos de un minuto!!

**VanR**

**KENSA-CHAN**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**sloth-hyuuga**

**hinatauchiha20**

**Death.the.Kid**

**vegetapr69**

**Nylleve Schiff Sternovick**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**dagorfly**

**ILoveHinataCouples**

Ando apurada! Así que lamento no responder sus reviews!! En caso de que hayan dejado alguna pregunta! Se les quiere… Pronto tendrán la actualización…

Y NADA CUESTA DEJAR UN REVIEWS! nn


	4. Chapter 4 El comienzo de las Vacaciones

**Ohayo! Espero estén super bien y ps gracias por sus reviews! Esta historia como que me está costando un poco mas… pero bueno ahí la llevo! Ojala les guste todo lo que estoy poniendo! En realidad es muy intrigante hasta para mi… Jajaja! Que disfruten este lindo capi! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. IV. El comienzo de las Vacaciones de Verano. **

Se estaba cansando de aquello, por suerte era el ultimo día, ya la fiesta y todos los actos formales habían pasado, solo quedaban algunos detalles que arreglar con respecto a su ingreso a las universidades y nuevamente los obligaban a ir al instituto.

-Vamos, pareces mas incomoda de lo normal- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas haciendo reír a las demás. –Hina-chan…-

-No quería volver… Ya… Ya terminamos- Dijo suspirando mientras veía de reojo a la pelirrosa escribiendo en su móvil. "Debe ser para ese chico…" Pensó girándose para dejar de sentirse incomoda.

-Que harán este verano?- Pregunto la castaña mientras salían al patio principal.

-Supongo que trabajar y estudiar para las pruebas de ingreso- Dijo resignada la ojiblanca mirando a su alrededor.

-Ya no veremos más este paisaje…- Murmuro la castaña mientras sus amigas se detenían y también se quedaban pensativas observando a su alrededor.

-Es extraño… Parece que no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo…- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas. –Y ahora cada uno tomara su camino…-

-Hace tres años fue que Hina-chan llego… Recuerdan?- Dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa mientras las tres asentían y sonreían.

-No hablaba con nadie…- Recordó la castaña abrazando a la ojiblanca. –Siempre tan inocente…-

-Y era la primera de la clase… Cuando anunciaron eso fue que nos dimos cuenta de su presencia- Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a la chica.

-Hai… Pensé que te daría un ataque- Se burlo la pelinegra de gafas mientras veían como salía sonriente la peliazulada.

-Konan-chan…- Llamo la ojiblanca caminando hacia ella. –Me están molestando-

-Iie… Solo recordamos cuando llego…- Dijo la pelirrosa mientras la peliazulada sonreía.

-Cierto… Eras muy extraña- Agrego la peliazulada sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca y haciendo reír a las demás.

-Era? Creo que lo sigue siendo- Dijo la castaña guiñándole el ojo y las chicas seguían riendo.

-Bueno que esperaban era la nueva del grupo…- Murmuro la ojiblanca sintiéndose mal. –Cambiando el tema que rayos harán ustedes?-

-Bueno… Como debemos estudiar al igual que tu…- Empezó la castaña mientras las demás asentían. –Pensábamos pedir trabajo en tu cafetería- Completo sonriendo.

-Yo no… Debo terminar los preparativos de la boda- Dijo la peliazulada mientras sus amigas la miraban sorprendidas.

-Cierto que falta poco para la fecha- Dijo alegre la pelinegra. -Pensabas dejarnos por fuera?-

-Iie…- Dijo serena mientras empezaba a caminar fuera del instituto. –Esta será la última vez que estaremos aquí con estos uniformes- Dijo y todas asintieron sonriendo.

-Siento que tal vez pueda extrañarlos… Ustedes no?- Dijo la castaña mientras las demás asentían.

-Konan-chan trabaja en otro lado…- Agrego la ojiblanca sorprendiendo a las chicas. –Con razón no pedirá trabajo…-

-Cierto…- Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra. –Bueno Hina-chan… Crees que Jiraiya-san nos dé el trabajo?-

-Creo que con solo imaginarlas con el uniforme ya las dejara trabajando- Dijo nerviosamente mientras subían hasta su casa.

-Por cierto…- Empezó la peliazulada mientras las demás iban hablando del peliblanco. –Pein me dijo que se encontró con Neji-san…- Concluyo viendo a la ojiblanca.

-Hai… Vino por unos asuntos de la compañía- Dijo la chica sin darle importancia.

-Iie… Lo vio en la universidad…- Debatió la peliazulada viendo como la ojiblanca se detenía de golpe. –Al parecer pidió el traslado a la ciudad…-

-Nani?!... Hina-chan para eso quiso verte hace semanas?- Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a la chica.

-Te viste con él?!- Dijeron sorprendidas las otras tres mientras la ojiblanca asentía mirando el suelo.

-No me comento nada… Hablamos del compromiso, demo… Demo no parecía que deseaba quedarse en la ciudad…- Dijo intentando controlar su nerviosismo.

-Supongo que es algo interno de la compañía entonces- Dijo la peliazulada intentando componerse de la sorpresa. –Al final tu ya no lo quieres cierto?-

-Si se cambio de ciudad por el… Debe haberlo olvidado ya… Verdad Hina-chan?- Se unió la pelinegra mientras la pelirrosa la miraba expectante.

-Supongo que es así verdad?- Intento sonreír, pero en el fondo se perturbo al enterarse de aquella manera que aquel chico, el que fue su prometido ahora se mudaba para la ciudad.

-Es bueno saber que ahora que entraras a la universidad no tendrás que preocuparte de fallarle- Dijo la castaña ignorando los pensamientos de su amiga, la cual asintió y suspiro.

"Supongo que no es fallo haberme acostado con otro…" Pensó viendo como sus amigas iban adelante hablando de cosas triviales.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-No puedo creer que esto del verano sea tan difícil- Se quejo el rubio viendo como el pelinegro caminaba distraídamente a su lado. –Y a ti qué?-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y vio a lo lejos al pelinaranja. –Pein…-

-Si bueno… Estuvo buscándote hace unos días, demo… Nunca apareciste…- Dijo el rubio restándole importancia.

-Y no me dijiste antes porque…?- Dijo sarcásticamente viendo como el rubio sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-Etto… Recuerdo haberte dicho… Demo… Demo estabas hablando por el teléfono- Dijo contento al ver que el pelinegro lo miraba confundido. –En serio…-

-Bueno… Ya no importa- Dijo soltando un bufido y caminando hacia donde estaba el pelinaranja.

-Sasuke-kun… Qué bueno verte- Dijo el pelinaranja alejándose un poco de la puerta del salón. –Supongo has estado muy ocupado…-

-Algo por el estilo…- Dijo irritado mirando de reojo al rubio. –Para que me buscabas?-

-Era sobre las acciones de la compañía Uchiha… Demo ya lo hable con Itachi- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro se giraba algo irritado. –Sucedió algo?-

-Pensé era algo mas importante- Dijo notando que salía del salón alguien, no le dio importancia y busco con la mirada al rubio. Suspiro fastidiado y se giro nuevamente al pelinaranja que había empezado a hablar con el recién llegado, pero su sorpresa fue al reconocer a dicha persona.

-…Supongo será lo mejor- Termino el pelinaranja mientras su oyente asentía, se giro hacia el pelinegro y noto su perturbación. –Sasuke este es Neji Hyuuga… Lo acaban de transferir…-

-Sasuke?- Repitió el castaño acercándose al chico, sonrió al reconocerlo. –El hijo de los Uchiha no?-

-Hai…- Dijo receloso mirando desafiante al castaño que suspiro y sonrió sínicamente.

-Itachi ha hablado bastante de ti… Supongo eres tan bueno como el no?- Lo reto mirándolo desafiante.

-Por algo estoy en esta universidad…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Hyuuga… He escuchado ese nombre…-

-Deberías conocer a las compañías asociadas…- Se burlo sacando unas llaves. –Pein ya debo irme, Uchiha… Fue un placer- Dijo y se giro dándole la espalda a los dos chicos.

-Como no recordaste a los Hyuuga… Son los socios prioritarios de tu familia- Murmuro el pelinaranja mientras el pelinegro abría los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Sasuke-kun…- Sonó una voz femenina, el aludido se giro para ver a la pelirrosa y al rubio llegando hacia él. –Se supone que iríamos a comer recuerdas?- Dijo a modo de regaño.

-Gomen- Se disculpo fríamente sintiendo como su móvil vibraba; lo saco para ver el mensaje, suspiro y sin responder lo guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo.

-Ne Sasuke y al final que quería Pein-senpai?- Dijo el rubio llegando junto a la chica que lo miro distraídamente.

-Nani mo- Dijo caminando al estacionamiento, sus pensamientos iban hacia la chica que había captado su atención.

-Iremos donde siempre no?- Dijo la pelirrosa sacando su móvil. –Mi imoto me dice que pedirá trabajo ahí… Con eso de sus vacaciones de verano…- Suspiro.

-El instituto… Todo era más fácil…- Lloriqueo el rubio haciendo reír a la chica, vio como el pelinegro iba más serio de lo normal. –Ne Sasuke tienes tiempo sin salir de fiesta… Te cansaste ya de conquistar?-

-Creo que con esto de los intensivos perderé varias cosas buenas…- Le dijo a modo de respuesta mientras la pelirrosa sonreía aliviada. "Además con este lindo juguete nuevo cualquiera…" Pensó divertido llegando hasta su auto.

-Entonces nos vemos allá- Dijo la pelirrosa montándose en su auto.

-Hai- Dijo alegre el rubio haciendo lo mismo, el pelinegro vio como la pelirrosa salía del estacionamiento bastante rápido, suspiro… Había evitado ver a la chica en sitios donde tuviera ropa provocativa pero siempre terminaban igual.

"No sé porque me molesta tanto solo acostarme con ella" Pensó irritado consigo mismo encendiendo el auto, ver al castaño también lo perturbo, tal vez algo más que una simple atracción sexual estaba surgiendo en el, pero claro un Uchiha nunca demostraría ningún sentimiento… Era demasiado orgulloso.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Irashaimase- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo mientras el cliente sonreía. –Que haces aquí?- Pregunto irritada al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Vaya que descortesía- Dijo el castaño caminando hacia el interior de la cafetería. –No se supone que debes atenderme?-

-Supongo que si…- Murmuro algo sonrojada al ver la sonrisa que le regalaba el chico.

-Supongo que estará bien solo te verde- Dijo tomando asiento en una de las mesas.

-Si es así siéntate en la barra, estarás mas cómodo- Dijo girándose para ir hacia la barra, pero el castaño la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola.

-Si me siento allá no me atenderás tú- Dijo sereno sintiendo como la chica temblaba ante sus palabras, sintió como se acelero la respiración de ella y la libero viendo como avanzaba unos cuantos pasos por inercia.

"Siempre es lo mismo… Kuso" Pensó molesta caminando hacia la barra para ordenar.

-Kyaaaa!- Se escucho la voz de la castaña, el peliblanco y la ojiblanca se giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con la chica golpeando a un muchacho en la entrada del lugar.

-Umiko-chan…- Dijo el rubio sobándose el cachete. –No deberías ser tan agresiva…-

-Sumimasen…- Se disculpo la castaña totalmente sonrojada mientras la pelirrosa mayor sonreía. –Pasen onegai…-

-Así que tu también pediste trabajo aquí?- Pregunto la pelirrosa viendo como la castaña asentía y les guiaba a una mesa. –Nauma-chan?...-

-Ella está en la barra… No le gusto eso de ser mesera…- Sonrió y vio que el rubio todavía seguía sobándose el golpe. –Gomen Naruto-kun…- Dijo acercándose al rubio.

-Naruto-kun?- Repitió sorprendida la pelirrosa viendo como los dos chicos se ponían nerviosos de golpe.

-Voy a ver que hacen en la barra- Dijo la castaña y se separo de los otros dos, suspirando llego junto a la ojiblanca que la miraba sorprendida.

-Umiko-chan…- Dijo al fin sonriendo. –No sabía que tu y…-

-No lo digas- Corto la castaña totalmente azorada cubriendo la boca de una Hinata sorprendida. –Cambiemos onegai…-

-Como quieras…- Dijo recuperando el aliento, realmente se había beneficiado de aquello así no tendría que ver al castaño que tanto la confundía.

-Gomen… Que desean?- Dijo la ojiblanca al momento de llegar a la mesa.

-Bueno creo que con una ración de tempuradon estará bien no Naruto?- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo al rubio el cual asintió. –Y de tomar?-

-Etto… No se pide lo que quieras yo como y tomo de todo- Dijo algo molesto el rubio pues realmente tenía hambre.

-Bueno…- Empezó soltando un suspiro pensando en que cosa podrían tomar para acompañar la comida.

-No te parece kombucha?- Sonó la ronca voz del pelinegro a espaldas de la ojiblanca que salto del susto.

-Buena idea… Tres kombucha- Dijo sonriente la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie dejando prácticamente solos al recién llegado y a la ojiblanca.

-Ya lo traigo- Dijo sonrojada la ojiblanca intentando no ver al chico, cosa que le fue imposible ya que este se había atravesado en su camino. –Permiso…- Susurro sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir con mucha fuerza. Tembló al sentir que el pelinegro la tomaba de la muñeca.

-Debiste anotar lo ultimo- Dijo divertido el pelinegro poniendo la libreta delante de la cara de la chica, esta hizo un gesto de molestia e intento irse, pero el pelinegro noto a cierto hombre que ya lo había fastidiado ese día.

-Déjame ya- Murmuro intentando parecer lo más natural posible. –Me pueden regañar por esto…- Susurro sintiendo como el pelinegro la tomaba de la muñeca y la llevaba fuera del local.

El pelinegro había estacionado algo lejos de la cafetería, pero ahora gracias a eso podría hablar con Hinata más tranquilo de que alguien los viera.

-Que se supone que haces?- Dijo irritada la chica al llegar junto al auto del chico, le costaba respirar debido a la carrera que el pelinegro le había hecho dar. –Esto me molesta- Gruño apoyándose en el auto viendo como el chico la miraba detenidamente.

-Me provoca mucho verte así- Le murmuro acercando sus labios a los de ella, podía ver como los ojos de la chica temblaban ante aquella cercanía, tomo a la ojiblanca de la barbilla para poder besarla.

-Porque me sacaste de mi trabajo- Murmuro apartando su rostro, realmente había podido controlar lo que su cuerpo hizo frente a aquel pelinegro. –Tu actitud me molesta… Crees que porque tu tengas ganas yo siempre voy a tener?- Dijo empujando ligeramente al pelinegro para irse, pero nuevamente el chico la tomo de la muñeca y la retuvo.

-Tu prometido se está metiendo en mi camino- Dijo serio haciendo que la chica se girara hacia él. –Son negocios…-

-Neji-niisan te esta fastidiando?- Dijo al tiempo que una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. –Porque habría de importarme?-

-Si te sucede algo… A él le afectaría también?- Pregunto liberando a la chica que se quedo estática frente a él. –Tu nombre…-

-Na…nani?- Dijo nerviosa retrocediendo algunos pasos, pero el pelinegro suspiro y la tomo nuevamente de la muñeca. –Suéltame- Dijo algo alterada mientras él con su otra mano cubría su boca.

-Quiero saber tu nombre…- Se corrigió caminando hacia su auto dejando a la chica nuevamente acorralada.

-Hi..Hinata Hyuuga- Murmuro con la cabeza baja, no se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa que ponía el chico al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa; tomo a la ojiblanca de la barbilla y la miro fijamente, sonrió confundiendo a la chica. –Entonces…-

-Nani?!...- Dijo confundida pero algo irritada. –No es mi problema si Neji-niisan te quita el puesto o algo…-

-Sabes de mi compañía…- Dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

-Soy algo joven… Demo si mi otosan es socio del tuyo lo sé todo sobre tu compañía- Dijo apoyando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Nunca me intereso eso de la compañía o sus asociados, demo… Tu prometido me está molestando- Mintió viendo fijamente a la chica que volvió a mirarlo confundida.

-Ya no es mi prometido- Corrigió serena intentando mantener firme su voz. –El… El rompió el compromiso antes de que llegara a esta ciudad- Dijo apoyando ahora su frente en el pecho de el pelinegro.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" Pensó sonriendo el pelinegro abrazando ligeramente a la frágil mujer.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

El castaño se veía algo alterado, no había tocado el té verde desde que se lo habían traído, una pelinegra de gafas se acerco a él interponiéndose entre su mirada y la puerta, cosa que lo irrito aun más.

-No le gusta el te?- Interrogo recibiendo como respuesta una mirada fría de parte del castaño haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos. –Gom…gomen- Se disculpo viendo que el chico se ponía de pie.

"Ese Kisama" Pensó apretando sus puños. –Han pasado casi 20 minutos desde que se la llevo- Murmuro caminando hacia la salida.

-Etto…- Dijo nerviosa la pelinegra, el castaño se giro y noto la risa nerviosa de la chica. –No.. No ha cancelado su te…- Murmuro muy intranquila.

-Vuelvo en un momento… Igual soy familia de Hinata- Dijo y sin prestar más atención a la chica empezó a caminar por la calle intentando encontrar a la ojiblanca con el chico.

Llego a la esquina y pudo divisar al pelinegro apoyado sobre el cuerpo de la ojiblanca, estaban besándose… O bueno eso parecía, camino lo más rápido que pudo llegando en cuestión de segundos junto a la pareja.

-Hmp- Tosió haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera y la chica soltara un gritito de sorpresa viéndola totalmente sonrojada. –Así que tienes nuevo novio Hinata- Dijo fríamente viendo de manera casi cruel a la chica.

-Etto… Neji-niisan…- Empezó nerviosa. –Ha..Hai…- Dijo entrecortadamente sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste cuando salimos?- Pregunto irritado tomando a la chica de la muñeca apartándola de golpe del pelinegro que todavía no salía de su sorpresa.

-Etto… Es… Es un secreto- Dijo sin mirar al castaño. –Déjame… Me lastimas- Murmuro intentando liberarse del agarre del castaño.

-Un secreto? Se puede saber porque es un secreto? Hiashi-sama no aceptaría esto- Dijo sin prestar atención a las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse en los perlados ojos de la chica.

-Déjala- Sonó la fuerte voz del pelinegro soltando lo más suave que pudo aquel agarra la ojiblanca instintivamente se escondió detrás del pelinegro. –Lo que haga no es tu asunto-

-Uchiha…- Murmuro apretando su puño. –Hinata… Tienes muchas cosas que aclararme- Dijo recuperando la compostura y mirando con incomodidad al pelinegro.

-Neji-niisan…- Murmuro sin dejar de sollozar. –Onegai…- Dijo con un poco mas de fuerza en su suave voz sorprendiendo al pelinegro, el castaño se giro para irse.

-No diré nada… Demo me debes unas cuantas explicaciones- Dijo fríamente dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Que le habrá pasado a Hina-chan- Murmuro la castaña sentándose junto a la pelinegra frente a la pelirrosa que miraba de vez en cuando a su hermana mayor con el rubio.

-Ese chico… Su antiguo prometido parecía molesto- Recordó la pelinegra sintiendo un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda. –Me asusta…-

-Sasuke-senpai no vino hoy…- Dijo ajena a las preocupaciones de sus amigas limpiando unas cuantas tasas.

-Deberías prestar más atención a lo que te estamos diciendo- Regaño la castaña cruzándose de brazos. –Ese chico… Sasuke-senpai…-

-Que con él?- Dijo recelosa la pelirrosa viendo como la pelinegra terminaba de comerse un helado y estirándose se puso de pie.

-Donde lo conociste?- Interrogo viendo que la pelirrosa empezaba a sudar riendo nerviosamente.

-Es cierto… Aquel día…- Dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a las demás. –El era el que se fue con Hina-chan…- Dijo dejando a sus amigas con la boca abierta.

-Nani?!- Dijo la pelirrosa algo molesta. –Es imposible… Sasuke-senpai hizo hasta lo imposible para obtener mi número…-

-Iie… Konan-chan es muy exacta con sus descripciones… Era ese chico… Nosotras también lo vimos recuerdas?- Dijo mirando a la castaña que se puso a recordar.

Mientras las tres chicas recordaban aquella salida donde todas se separaron, realmente era algo borroso pues todas tenían recuerdos distintos de aquella noche; era realmente difícil recordar a un chico entre la gran cantidad que hubo esa noche. Sonó la campana de la cafetería y las tres se giraron para ver de quien se trataba.

-Gomen…- Dijo el castaño llegando hasta la barra, la pelinegra se alejo algo rápido dejando solo a las otras dos que la vieron con extrañeza. –Hinata no creo que vuelva a trabajar en lo que queda de día…- Dijo molesto.

-Demo…- Empezó la castaña pero se cortó al ver la fría mirada del castaño.

-Aquí esta lo del te… Si me permiten las cosas de ella… Se los agradecería- Dijo mientras la pelirrosa asentía y se iba a la parte de atrás de la cafetería.

-Po..Podría decirme como está seguro de.. De eso que dice?- Interrogo nerviosa la castaña llamando la atención del hombre.

-Solo lo sé… Si quieres la llamas- Dijo irritado viendo como la pelirrosa colocaba sobre la barra el maletín y una bolsa con el uniforme de la ojiblanca. –Arigatou- Agradeció y salió del lugar, sintió como las miradas de las tres chicas se clavaban en su espalda.

Camino hasta su auto y coloco las cosas en el asiento del copiloto, saco su móvil y suspirando empezó a escribir un mensaje, muy corto y preciso; realmente debía aclarar aquello con la chica.

"No creo que sea muy tarde…" Pensó guardando su móvil y encendiendo el auto acelerando para salir del centro de la ciudad con un único destino en mente.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Gomen- Dijo la ojiblanca al ver desaparecer al castaño al cruzar la esquina, el pelinegro todavía seguía aturdido por todo aquello. –Yo…No podía…-

-Porque le dijiste eso?- Dijo irritado el pelinegro tomándola por los hombros viendo los perlados ojos algo nostálgicos.

-Yo… No podía creer que era una cualquiera- Dijo bajando su rostro avergonzada. –Se que no debí meterte en esto… Demo… me estabas besando- Murmuro sintiendo como sus hombros eran liberados.

-Puedes besarte con alguien sin ser novios…- Dijo intentando controlar su molestia, había notado el temor reflejado en los ojos de la chica y se sintió incomodo con aquello, era frio pero no toleraba que trataran mal a personas débiles, en especial a aquella mujer que parecía ser tan frágil.

-No podía saber que soy una cualquiera- Repitió tomando al chico de la manga. –Onegai… Se supone que es un secreto…-

-Que se supone que me estas pidiendo?- Intuyo el pelinegro girándose para quedar frente a frente con la chica.

-Solo… Solo un tiempo… Hasta que consiga una manera de hacerle creer que terminamos o algo- Dijo subiendo su mirada clavando sus tiernos ojos en los fríos del chico que a los pocos segundos gruño y asintió.

-Solo con esa condición…- Dijo escuchando como de la falda de la chica empezaba a salir una suave melodía.

-Sumimasen…- Se disculpo y tomo el teléfono, al parecer era un mensaje porque ella se quedo unos segundos viendo la pantalla y se apoyo en el auto al momento de guardar nuevamente el móvil. –Debo pensar en algo…- Murmuro sin percatarse de toda la atención que le brindaba el pelinegro.

-Era el?- Pregunto inconsciente el pelinegro parándose frente a la chica que se sonrojo ante aquella cercanía. –Que quería?-

-Solo… Solo me dijo que no vuelva al trabajo… Que nos veíamos esta noche- Dijo algo asustada intentando no bajar su mirada.

-Esta noche?- Dijo algo irritado haciendo sonar la alarma de su auto, la ojiblanca lo vio confundida y este solo camino hacia el otro lado para poder montarse en el auto. –Sube- Ordeno mientras la chica reaccionaba y abría la puerta para subirse, miro de reojo a la ojiblanca que temblaba ante aquella situación.

-No quise… Sé que no es tu problema- Dijo algo triste al momento que el pelinegro empezó a avanzar a través de la carretera. –Reaccione al momento…-

-El…- Empezó el pelinegro algo incomodo. –El te hizo algo?-

-Nani?!- Dijo algo confundida mirando al chico que parecía bastante incomodo. –Iie… Solo… Solo dijo algo que nunca cumplió…-

-Lo amabas?- Volvió a preguntar sintiéndose más tranquilo mirando de reojo como la chica apretó entre sus manos la falda de su uniforme, aquella reacción lo fastidio.

-Hai… Toda mi vida supuse que me casaría con el… Mi otosan me lo dijo cuando aún era muy joven- Explico la ojiblanca sintiendo una presión en el pecho. –Y… Y el acepto amarme…- Su voz se quebró y sintió como una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.

-Entonces como es nuestro noviazgo- Dijo intentando darle tranquilidad a la chica. –Se supone que si es en secreto… Como se dará cuenta el de algo?-

-Lo mejor es que precisamente por ser un secreto no tenemos el compromiso de estar juntos ni nada- Dijo intentando sonreír, el pelinegro miro que todavía tenía las mejillas rojas y algunas lágrimas todavía bajaban por ellas, tuvo el impulso de limpiarlas pero su móvil lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Alo?- Dijo distante captando la atención de la ojiblanca. –Como conseguiste…- Cruzo metiéndose en el estacionamiento de un parque. –Hai…- Dijo y cortó la comunicación al tiempo que se estacionaba.

-Que sucede?... Quien era?- Pregunto algo alarmada la ojiblanca mirando la expresión irritada del pelinegro, la verdad le asustaba un poco aquella actitud del chico.

-Tengo que resolver asuntos familiares- Murmuro apretando el volante con sus manos, la ojiblanca noto aquello y coloco suavemente sus manos sobre las del chico sorprendiéndolo.

-Puedes contarme si necesitas hablar… Creo entender lo que te sucede- Murmuro sonrojada sintiendo como el pelinegro la atraía hacia el.

"Supongo que tu inocencia me sirvió de algo" Pensó sintiendo el agitado pecho de la chica apoyado en el de el.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Ojala les haya gustado! Dejen reviews para así saber que voy en la dirección correcta… Pus sino lo dejo y ya!! Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Yop**

**oSiToPaNdA**: Posiblemente! Pero sin tantas escenas NejiHina (inner: Le gusta esa pareja) jajaja… Bueno si me gusta esa pareja.. Pero me salió sola… Así que no aseguro nada! nn

**hinatauchiha20**

**Nylleve Schiff Sternovick**

**VanR**

**dagorfly **

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**FernandaIK26**

**KENSA-CHAN**

**SASU&HINALOVE: **Gracias! Y bueno tengo pensado hacer en algún momento un GaaHina… Y un NejiHina… Están en mi mente… Pero buee habrá que esperar!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**Dark Amy-chan **

**Death.the.kid**

**Gracias de verdad a todas las chicas que se esfuerzan por dejarme un review! No cuesta nada… Las quiero! Y pues ojala mi historia siga siendo de su agrado! Matta ne… Y cuídense mucho. **


	5. Chapter 5 Conociéndote

**Tenía tiempo sin actualizar cierto?? Pues agradezcan que les traigo un nuevo capi! Este fic será algo complicado… Mucho… Ténganle paciencia y si no les gusta algo háganmelo saber para ver si puedo modificarlo con el pasar de los capis! Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto (inner: No se cuanto lo has dicho hoy ¬.¬ Basta ya!!) Ah leer entonces antes de que esta enloquezca y me mate… **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. V. Conociéndote. **

Había terminado sus oficios más temprano de lo normal, en realidad aquella tensión de verse con el pelinegro la ponía nerviosa, y pensar en como se pondría su amiga pelirrosa también le asustaba, no iba a ser fácil explicar que el chico que había estado hablando con ella fingía ser su novio.

"Esto será un desastre" Pensó apoyando su cabeza en la barra. –Este día se me ha hecho muy largo- Dijo despeinándose un poco sintiendo una risa detrás de sí.

-Estas algo apurada por salir no?- Sonó la suave voz de la peliazulada. –Y las demás?- Interrogo sentándose junto a la ojiblanca.

-Están en sus labores- Dijo girándose para no ver a la peliazulada que en un acto maternal empezó a acariciar el cabello de la chica.

-Es que es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?- Intuyo la peliazulada viendo como la ojiblanca temblaba y se giraba para verla. –Un chico?... Tal vez… Neji-san?-

-Iie…- Dijo algo nerviosa sentándose de golpe haciendo reír a la peliazulada. –Etto… Es alguien más…- Dijo sonrojada sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente.

-El se interesa por ti?- Pregunto viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. –Ya veo… Y has intentado solo estar a su lado?-

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendiéndose. –Etto… Iie… Lo acabo de conocer- Mintió viendo que la peliazulada suspiraba.

-Bueno… Si realmente te interesa deberás hacer un esfuerzo- Dijo viendo como la pelirrosa llegaba hasta ella.

"Realmente me interesa?... Iie… Solo nos acostamos… Solo me beso en un sitio público… Baka" Pensó irritándose, volvió a apoyarse en la mesa soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Tiene así todo el día…- Comento la pelirrosa sirviéndole un poco de té a la recién llegada. –Todavía cree que le creemos eso de que está bien…- Dijo empezando a limpiar algunos vasos.

-Tal vez solo está confundida- Dijo sonriendo la peliazulada viendo como la aludida se tapaba los oídos y parecía bastante frustrada. –Muy confundida…-

-Hai, con eso de que ayer dejara el trabajo… Jiraiya-san le dio el castigo y pues la dejo seguir trabajando…- Sonrió la pelirrosa sirviendo un poco de yogurt de fresa en una copa y poniéndoselo a la ojiblanca en frente.

-Nani…- Dijo sin ánimos y confundida por la acción de su amiga.

-Comételo…- Dijo la pelirrosa mostrándole una sonrisa. –Hoy te ves muy desanimada…-

-Gomen…- Dijo la ojiblanca acomodándose para comer el postre. –Solo estoy preocupada….-

-Ya veo…- Comenzó la pelirrosa viendo con interés a la ojiblanca que parecía estar avergonzada. –Podrías contarme cualquier cosa… Lo sabes verdad?-

-Hai…- Dijo sintiéndose mas y mas sucia, sentía que al pensar si aquel chico le interesaba o no y que su amiga estuviera con él la hacían sentir mal, pero extrañamente lo que más le fastidiaba de aquello era el hecho de pensar que el pelinegro se acostara con aquella pelirrosa.

-Seguiré en mis cosas…- Dijo la pelirrosa dándole la espalda y caminando hacia el interior de la cocina.

-Temes lastimar a alguna de nosotras?- Interrumpió la peliazulada asustándola, no se había percatado que aquella chica la había estado observando.

-Iie… Es solo que realmente me preocupa- Dijo intentando esconder su nerviosismo, la peliazulada sonrió y siguió leyendo un libro que parecía ser bastante complicado debido a su gran tamaño.

"Realmente es solo una tontería, lo más que podríamos hacer es hacerlo…" Pensó pero ante tal idea se sonrojo sintiendo como su cuerpo se agitaba, recordó el beso que el chico le había dado la tarde anterior.

**Flash Back. **

_-__Ya no es mi prometido- Corrigió serena intentando mantener firme su voz. –El… El rompió el compromiso antes de que llegara a esta ciudad- Dijo apoyando su frente en el pecho del pelinegro. _

_Sintió__ como el pelinegro acariciaba ligeramente su cabello y con su otra mano tocaba su espalda, aquellas caricias la encendían pero se sentía mal por su primo, ella todavía lo quería y había algo en ella que le decía que el también a ella. _

_-Hmp- Escucho gruñir roncamente al pelinegro y se percato de lo cerca que estaban, una de las piernas del pelinegro estaba entre las suyas y su gran busto estaba apretado en el pecho del pelinegro, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y su barbilla fue atrapada por las manos del chico. _

_-Iie…- Murmuro cerrando los ojos dejándose guiar nuevamente por los labios expertos del pelinegro que la abrazo por la cintura profundizando el beso. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Si tan solo pudiera dejar de sentirme tan nerviosa cuando lo tengo cerca" Pensó deprimiéndose nuevamente cruzándose de brazos sobre la barra y apoyando su cabeza en ellos.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Que día tan eterno" Pensó el pelinegro gruñendo al momento de salir del salón de clase, sintió por un momento que seguía en el instituto pero no, sus compañeros no eran los mismos y aunque hablaba de vez en cuando con algunos el rubio y la pelirrosa estudiaban otras carreras.

-Sasuke- Escucho detrás de si la aguda voz del rubio llamándolo, sintió alivio pero a la vez molestia, realmente en días como ese no entendía su amistad con ese rubio tan fastidioso.

-Dobe… No grites- Dijo roncamente sentándose en las escaleras de uno de los edificios. –Que sucede?-

-Es que quiero regalarle algo a una chica- Dijo sonrojándose un poco sorprendiendo así al pelinegro.

-No te rindes con Sakura no?- Intuyo el pelinegro mientras el rubio asentía rascándose la cabeza. –Ya a estas alturas deberías saber que le gusta…-

-Y si quiero darle algo que ella no espera?- Interrogo sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-Pues piensa en cómo es ella y ve algo que vaya con su carácter tan agresivo- Dijo conteniendo su risa. –En serio es para ella?-

-Etto…- El rubio dudo y se sentó junto al pelinegro; suspiro pesadamente mientras el pelinegro seguía llenándose de que le habría dicho el castaño a la chica, o en tal caso que le habría dicho ella como respuesta a su supuesta relación secreta.

"No en vano he esquivado a ese teme todo el día" Pensó sintiéndose estúpido, el nunca había huido de nadie, porque tenía que hacerlo; podía ser sincero, aclararle que por error se había acostado con su ex prometida virgen y que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

"No puedo dejar de hacerlo… Porque… Porque al parecer soy un aberrado" Pensó sintiendo pena por sí mismo, siendo Uchiha nunca había sentido aquello, pero se alegro al saber que así ella volviera con ese castaño siempre lo recordaría a él. Y si que lo recordaría bien.

-Ne Sasuke…- Hablo el rubio captando la atención del pelinegro. –Que tanto piensas?-

-Nani mo…- Dijo poniéndose de pie. –Hoy me iré temprano…- Informo tomando su bolso y dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Mañana te mostrare que compre- Dijo el rubio a modo de despedida mostrando su gran sonrisa, el pelinegro ya de espalda sonrió ligeramente y levanto su mano en señal de despedida.

"Pude evitar encontrarme con ese Hyuuga" Pensó entrando al estacionamiento del campus, pero para su sorpresa lo estaban esperando, Sasuke suspiro y sin darle importancia camino hacia su auto.

-Dime la verdadera razón por la que estas con Hinata?- Pregunto yendo al grano, el castaño camino hacia el auto del pelinegro y se apoyo en el. –Se que no la amas…-

-No puedes amar a alguien con el que estas empezando a salir- Respondió hastiado metiendo su bolso y girándose para quedar cara a cara con el castaño.

-Lo sé… Supongo entiendes que te enfrentas a mi recuerdo?- Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa sarcástica. –Yo siempre estaré en la mente de Hinata… Supongo no volverá a amar como me ama a mi-

-Eso no lo sabemos- Dijo intentando mantenerse sereno, la actitud del castaño lo estaba cansando. –Que es lo que quieres realmente?- Dijo mirándolo desafiante.

-No deseo nada… Solo advertirte que no pongas un solo dedo sobre Mi Hinata- Amenazo acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-Eso lo decide ella no tu- Dijo el pelinegro retrocediendo algunos pasos. –No tienes que amenazarme… Tan inseguro estas del amor que ella siente por ti?-

-Iie… Conozco tu fama Uchiha… Y si me entero que estas con ella solo para acostarte, te juro que te mato así pierda alguna oportunidad de recuperar ese compromiso con ella- Dijo golpeando ligeramente el auto del pelinegro.

-Ella en cambio es ignorante de ella… Y eso hace todo más fácil… Es difícil tener una novia desconfiada- Se burlo abriendo el auto.

-Ella nunca desconfiaría de ti… No la conoces ni siquiera un poco…- Dijo el castaño sonriendo, cosa que extraño al pelinegro. –Hinata… Yo soy el destino de Hinata-

-Hmp- El pelinegro gruño y cerró la puerta de su auto viendo como el castaño se alejaba extrañamente contento, más de lo normal, en realidad no parecía nada molesto con saber que él estaba con ella. "Realmente no la conozco ni un poco?" Pensó acelerando, aquel pensamiento realmente lo había perturbado.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Ya me voy- Dijo la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie, todavía parecía muy nerviosa y prácticamente podían ver su cuerpo temblar pero intentaba no ser muy evidente.

-Matta ne Hina-chan- Se despidió la pelirrosa entregándole su maletín. –Hoy te vas más temprano que nunca… Tienes una cita?- Se burlo haciendo que la ojiblanca se sonrojara y bajara un poco su cabeza.

-Sayo Hina-chan…- Pronunciaron la castaña y la pelinegra al mismo tiempo. –Mañana tenemos el día libre… Tienes pensado que hacer?- Continuo la castaña caminando hacia la ojiblanca.

-Creo que estudiare… Le diré a Neji-niisan que me explique más o menos como es la prueba de admisión- Dijo sonriendo intentando salir a toda prisa del lugar.

-Nos explicas luego tu a nosotras- Grito la pelinegra sentada en la barra haciendo reír a casi todos los clientes que estaban en la cafetería.

-Hai… Matta ne- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano y girándose para salir del lugar, pero para su mala suerte choco con alguien.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- Sonó la ronca voz del pelinegro, la ojiblanca parpadeo intentando entender el porqué de su presencia en la cafetería; lo que todavía no notaba y que a sus demás amigas tenia sorprendidas es que el pelinegro evitando que cayera al suelo la sostuvo por la cintura y aun no la liberaba.

-No.. No entiendo… Que… Que haces aquí?- Murmuro sintiendo como era levantada y aunque todavía estaba atrapada por el brazo del chico se quedo mirándolo recelosa. –No..nosotros quedamos.. quedamos en encontrarnos más adelante- Susurro, el pelinegro clavo sus negros ojos en el rostro de la chica haciéndola sonrojar de golpe, esta se quedo con la boca entre abierta y lo miraba confundida.

-Vámonos- Dijo liberándola por fin y saliendo del lugar, la ojiblanca suspiro y siguió al chico sin darse cuenta que era vigilada muy de cerca por sus amigas.

-Hina-chan y Sasuke-senpai?!- Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa a sus dos amigas que estaban igual de sorprendidas que ellas. –Demo… Demo…-

-Entonces Konan-chan si tuvo razón, Hinata si se fue con el aquel día…- Dijo reflexivamente la castaña viendo que la pelirrosa apretaba la toalla con la que secaba los vasos con mucha fuerza.

-Si bueno nada se puede hacer… Espero que nos cuente algo realmente interesante de ese chico tan sexy no creen?- Dijo divertida la pelinegra mientras la castaña asentía.

-Algo debe andar mal…- Murmuro la pelirrosa captando toda la atención de sus amigas. –El me busco a mí… No a ella… El… El me prefiere a mí…- Dijo entrecortadamente, la rabia no la dejaba articular correctamente las palabras.

-No te molestes… Hay muchos chicos que se mueren por ti…- Dijo la pelinegra saltando de su lugar y estirándose. –No siempre se gana Nauma-chan- Dijo y camino hacia la entrada.

-Nauma-chan Karin tiene razón- Murmuro la castaña sintiendo un escalofrío al ver los verdes ojos de la chica observándola. –Al final Hina-chan es tu amiga… Y creo que es más importante que un simple chico- Dijo viendo como la otra suspiraba.

-Lo se... Demo… No entiendo para que me busco a mi entonces- Dijo tristemente apoyándose en la barra. "Hina-chan me tendrá que decir la verdad…" Pensó soltando un suspiro y sonriéndole a la castaña para tranquilizarla que se alejo al escuchar el sonido de su móvil.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

La ojiblanca lo seguía con la cabeza baja, realmente aquella escena no era la que esperaba para que sus amigas supieran que estaba viéndose con el Uchiha, sacudió su cabeza de aquella ideas, lo que más le preocupaba era lo que pensaría Nauma al ver aquello.

"Ella siempre está hablando de Sasuke-san y yo… Y yo me acuesto con el" Pensó sintiendo nuevamente su corazón latir rápidamente, le molestaba pensar en el pelinegro y sentir aquello.

"Nunca la había visto en ropa casual" Pensaba el pelinegro mirando de reojo el vaporoso vestido color lila entallado que llevaba la ojiblanca. Tenía un ligero escote dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos, era hasta la rodilla, tenia bordados de pequeñas flores en un morado más oscuro, era realmente inocente aquella vestimenta, no buscaba provocar a los hombres, pero le daba un aire misterioso, su bien desarrollado cuerpo se escondía en aquel vestido.

Escucho suspirar a la ojiblanca que se detuvo frente al auto del chico y este abrió sin inmutarse, parecía frustrada pero él no podía entender porque. Entro en el auto y acelero alejándose del centro de la ciudad; no tenía muy seguro donde detenerse para poder hablar con aquella chica tan extraña, todo el viaje ella estuvo en silencio, opto por detenerse en el estacionamiento de un parque.

-Que te sucede?- Pregunto con mucha dificultad, girándose hacia la chica, esta lo miro con curiosidad y luego le sonrió, esta acción desconcertó un poco al pelinegro que se atrapo mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, realmente lo provocaba demasiado.

-Nani mo…- Dijo suavemente girando la parte superior de su cuerpo para quedar frente al chico. –Neji-niisan no hizo gran cosa anoche- Revelo quitándole un peso al pelinegro. –Demo…- Completo sonrojándose, cosa que molesto al pelinegro.

**Flash Back. **

_-Entonces… Son novios hace poco- Dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos sin quitarle la mirada de encima, la ojiblanca se sonrojo y asintió nerviosa. –Y lo quieres?- _

_-Ha…hai- Dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo como el castaño acortaba la distancia entre ellos. _

_-Así como me quisiste a mi?- Le susurro al oído atrapando por la cintura a la ojiblanca para que no se alejara de él; ella se quedo estática, su corazón parecía querer escapar por su garganta. _

_El castaño bajo su mirada para encontrarla con la de su frágil prima, esta solo lo miraba sonrojada, el sonrió y la abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta. _

_-Hueles igual- Murmuro respirando en el cuello de ella, Hinata gimió un poco pero intento separarse; el castaño beso ligeramente su cuello y subió para rozar los suaves labios de la ojiblanca. _

_-Neji… Onegai- Suplico intentando poner distancia entre ellos, no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, las limpio rápidamente mientras el castaño la liberaba. _

_-Ya lo sabía… Todavía me quieres a mi…- Dijo poniéndose de pie. –Hinata…- Llamo viendo como la chica tenía su mirada clavada en la alfombra decorada. –Dile a tu novio que solo me amaras a mí… Siempre… Es nuestro destino- _

_-Iie…- Respondió deteniendo la marcha del castaño. –Tú nos separaste y Sasuke no sabrá nada por mí- El castaño gruño y salió de la sala, dejando a una confundida y deprimida ojiblanca. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Hinata bajo su rostro avergonzada, mientras el pelinegro entendía el porqué de la risa del castaño horas antes, apretó sus puños y miro a la ojiblanca, estaba todavía mirando el suelo del auto intentando controlar su vergüenza, cosa que extrañamente calmo al pelinegro.

-Supongo lo quisiste mucho- Dijo algo indignado, no podía entender como alguien como aquella chica podía sentir algo por aquel sujeto tan… tan grotesco. "Neji… Tu no ganaras" Pensó tomando el rostro de la chica viendo que estaba sonrojada y algunas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro sorprendida al sentir las manos del pelinegro tomar su rostro, intento romper el agarre pero el pelinegro no lo permitió, más bien la atrajo hacia sí. –Que…- Pero no pudo continuar por la presión que sentía en su pecho.

Sasuke se quedo observando fijamente aquellos ojos perlados que lo hipnotizaban, rodo sus ojos por el resto del rostro y se detuvo en los labios de la chica, esta estaba nerviosa pues estaba mordiendo su labio inferior con mucha insistencia, sonrió para sí y bajo un poco su rostro para poder besarla.

Sintió la presión de los labios del pelinegro y la lengua de este estaba acariciando suavemente su labio inferior para que lo liberara, ella lo hizo y permitió que la probara una vez más, no podía resistirse a aquellos besos; rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos profundizando el beso gimiendo al sentir una de las manos del chico sobre su muslo.

-Lo olvidaras…- Murmuro el pelinegro separándose para empezar a besar el cuello de la ojiblanca, sintió deseos de marcar aquella zona, ella había sido de él, primero que nadie y aquel recién llegado no volvería a tocarla. Pasó sus dedos por la intimidad de la chica, estaba mojada, el solo hecho de que la besara causaba eso, sonrió para sí y bajo un poco más hacia el nacimiento de los senos de la chica.

-Aquí… Aquí no- Gimió la ojiblanca intentando separarse del chico, el pelinegro se separo de mala gana y la miro unos segundos, esta se sonrojo y bajo su rostro intentando calmar su respiración.

-Entonces iremos donde si- Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica que reacciono al sentir como el auto acelero de golpe, iba más rápido de lo normal. Ella suspiro, inconscientemente sonrió.

"Realmente es muy terco…" Pensó mirando al pelinegro de reojo, suspiro nuevamente acomodándose un poco la falda, se inclino hacia el pelinegro y peino un poco su cabello, este la miro sorprendido pero ella solo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Supongo que no estaría mal conocerlo un poco… Sasuke Uchiha" Pensó dejándose caer en el asiento del copiloto.

"Eres demasiado buena para alguien como ese Hyuuga" Pensó el pelinegro entrando en el estacionamiento de su edificio, se estaciono en el primer puesto libre que encontró y se bajo de un salto, realmente deseaba sentir el delicado cuerpo de aquella chica siendo suyo una vez más.

Dio la vuelta y tomo a la ojiblanca de la muñeca, le quito todas sus cosas dejándolas dentro de su auto, esta rio por lo debajo y se dejo guiar por aquel lugar que se le hacía conocido, subió al ascensor y miro con curiosidad al pelinegro, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, parecía muy frio, se sintió algo triste.

"No conozco nada de él… Solo sé que… Que es hijo de uno de los socios de mi otosan…" Pensó sintiendo como el ascensor se abría y quedaba frente a una gran sala, la reconoció. –Yo… Yo estuve aquí antes- Murmuro entrando en el lugar y recorriendo con sus níveas manos los sillones.

-Pensé que no recordarías el día que estuviste aquí- Se burlo el pelinegro quitándose la camisa y dejándola sobre el sofá, la ojiblanca contuvo un gritito al sentir el calor que el pecho del chico emitía. Sasuke la había abrazado por la espalda y había empezado a besar su cuello.

-Sasu…- Se corto soltando un gemido tocando con sus manos el brazo que el chico había pasado por su cuello, esta se ladeo permitiéndole un mejor acceso a su níveo cuello, este empezó a guiarla hasta su habitación; Hinata al reconocer el camino se giro deteniendo el camino.

-Que sucede?- Pregunto roncamente mirando confundido los ojos de la chica, esta se empino para rozar sus labios con los de él y salió hacia la sala, el pelinegro la siguió y la vio sentada en su sofá. "Y ahora que le pasa?" Pensó irritado gruñendo.

-No quiero estar en tu cama…- Murmuro sintiendo como el pelinegro se sentaba junto a ella, Hinata deseaba sentirse suya pero no en aquella cama, odiaba esa cama; la ojiblanca subió sus piernas sentándose más cerca del pelinegro y beso suavemente los labios del chico, este la tomo de la cintura acostándola en el sofá, sus manos recorrían el frágil y delgado cuerpo de la chica con devoción mientras sus labios besaban salvajemente los de la chica arrancándole gemidos y haciéndola jadear copiosamente.

Sasuke empezó a subir el vaporoso vestido de la chica, mientras esta acariciaba su espalda dando pequeños besos al pecho del chico, esta la giro dejándola boca abajo en el sofá y abrió el vestido descubriendo la blanca piel de la chica soltó de una vez el sostén y empezó a besar, lamer y morder la espalda de ella mientras sentía como esta se arqueaba gimiendo y sus manos se cerraban sobre el sofá intentando sujetarse de algo.

Sintió como la volvía a girar dejándola frente a frente, sintió como en su rostro crecía el sonrojo al ver aquellos ojos negros nublados por la lujuria que lo hacía gruñir, subió sus manos hasta el pecho del chico empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, noto que el chico se dejaba hacer y con más confianza se alzo empezando a morder el pecho del chico sintiendo como el pelinegro gruñía, fue sentándose obligando al chico hacer lo mismo este la tomo de la cintura terminando de bajar el vestido, Hinata por su lado disfrutaba de sentir como ante sus besos el pelinegro gruñía roncamente.

Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de la chica sobre el botón de su pantalón, era bastante ágil pues en menos de un segundo había abierto el pantalón bajándolo hasta las rodillas, pero se detuvo subiendo su mirada, el pelinegro sonrió y la volvió a acostar, termino de sacar el vestido y se deshizo de su pantalón, tomo a la chica de la mano y la obligo a ponerse de pie.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro cubriendo sus senos con las manos, el pelinegro se acerco y suavemente hizo que rompiera aquella muestra de vergüenza, estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, podía sentir el calor que aquel bien formado pecho transmitía, el pelinegro subió los brazos de la chica hasta su cuello y rodeo la cintura de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se sintieran. –Que… Que haces?- Interrogo sintiendo por primera vez el corazón del chico, latía algo rápido pero relativamente tranquilo en comparación con el de ella.

-No estés nerviosa…- Dijo acariciando la espalda desnuda de ella. –Conmigo- Concluyo clavando sus ojos en los de la chica, esta se sonrojo y se apoyo en la punta de sus pies para poder besar aquellos labios tan provocadores. Sasuke la apretó más contra sí y sintió por primera vez un calor nuevo para él, no era de la chica era un calor que salía de el mismo.

Acostó a la ojiblanca nuevamente en el sofá y se separo empezando a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, Hinata gimió al sentir los labios del chico sobre la punta de su pezón, el pelinegro era todo un maestro en aquello del sexo, su mano masajeaba suavemente la intimidad de la chica haciendo que esta se mojara, paso sus dedos por debajo de la tela para poder sentir la tibieza de aquel lugar.

Hinata se arqueo al sentir como el pelinegro introducía uno de sus dedos y empezaba a moverlo con lentitud, mientras sus labios seguían mordiendo y lamiendo sus senos, tomo a la chica de la cintura y obligándola a estar quieta se deshizo de las braguitas de ella, sentía como el jadeo de ella seguía creciendo, su cuerpo se estremecía ante cualquier contacto con la piel caliente del pelinegro.

Bajo su boca hasta la intimidad de la ojiblanca y empezó a besarla escuchando como de la boca de la chica empezaban a salir grititos ahogados en lugar de simples gemidos, paso su lengua por su clítoris mientras volvía a introducir uno de sus dedos. –Sasuke- Grito arqueándose al sentir el ligero mordisco que este propino en aquel punto tan sensible, el pelinegro podía sentir como la chica se acercaba al final y empezó a mover un poco más rápido su dedo mientras su boca se encargaba del resto.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al momento que se arqueo totalmente sintiendo como los brazos del pelinegro la tomaban de la cadera para ayudarla a llegar al orgasmo, jadeaba copiosamente y su cuerpo todavía no se recuperaba de aquella descarga eléctrica que había experimentado, el pelinegro sonriendo subió hasta quedar a unos cuantos milímetros de su rostro, sus narices prácticamente rozaban, ella se sonrojo e intentaba desesperadamente calmar su respiración.

-Puedo continuar?- Susurro el pelinegro al oído de la chica mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la misma, esta asintió todavía extasiada de lo que acababa de experimentar, definitivamente se sentía afortunada de ser la elegida por aquel chico, no le importaba si solo fuera su juguete.

"Solo así logro quitarme a ese baka de la mente" Pensó al sentir como el pelinegro se acomodaba entre sus piernas, este apoyo sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de ella mientras entraba suavemente en ella, ella como de costumbre escondió su rostro en el hombro de él y lo mordió ligeramente arrancándole un gemido ronco.

-Piensa en mí- Ordeno el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la chica; esta asintió confundida mientras jadeaba ante las embestidas que le propinaba el chico, este se posesiono de los labios de ella mientras sus manos subían un poco las piernas de ella para que se enredaran sobre su cadera para poder profundizar las embestidas.

-Sasuke…- Gimió abrazándose al cuello del chico, este a cada segundo que pasaba entraba en ella con más fuerza, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre si, apoyo su espalda en el sofá y quedo sentado con ella encima. –Yo no…- Empezó pudorosa pero el pelinegro la atrajo hacia su cara cortándola.

-Tú puedes hacer… Lo que desees- Le susurro apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios, la tomo de la cadera y empezó a guiarla, aquel delicado cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con él, sus manos la recorrían perfectamente, cada esquina de aquel cuerpo le provocaba placer y adicción, y aquel sabor, el sabor de una virgen.

Hinata empezó a subir y bajar con más intensidad mientras el chico empezaba a acariciar sus senos haciéndola gemir nuevamente, se apoyo en los costados del sofá dejando entre sus senos el rostro del pelinegro; este empezó a morderla sintiendo como alrededor de su miembro empezaba a cerrarse la chica, la tomo de la cadera haciendo más profundas las embestidas, Hinata empezó a jadear cortadamente mientras pronunciaba el nombre el pelinegro. Ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo, y la ojiblanca apoyo su rostro en hombro del chico mientras este acariciaba su espalda intentando relajarla un poco más rápido.

-Arigatou…- Murmuro la ojiblanca abrazándose al chico sorprendiéndolo. –Aunque sea una farsa…- Dijo suspirando y quedándose dormida sobre el chico.

-Una farsa…- Murmuro el pelinegro abrazando a la chica, acaricio un poco mas su cabello y suspiro. –Supongo que sí- Dijo y poniéndose de pie cargo a la chica para dejarla dormir en su habitación.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Espero les haya gustado! Me esforcé haciendo este capi! Recordemos que mi Sasuke es algo difícil de entender! Y al parecer mi Hinata también jajaja! Bueno nos leeremos en el próximo capi! Chicas que me dejan reviews! Las quiero me motivan a continuar! Y a todos los que me leen en serio no cuesta nada! Es un review para ver continuar esta historia! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 Amigos?

**Ohayo! Les actualizo una vez a la cuaresma esperando los reviews! Jajaja! Bueno hoy no hay mucho que decir… Solo que se les aprecia! (inner: Si mucho ¬.¬) Ella siempre tan animada vale… Y bueno que Naruto y los demás son de Kishimoto así que nada puedo hacer… XD A leer se ha dicho chicas… Y recuerden dejar reviews! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. VI. Amigos?**

_-Esto es para ti- Dijo el chico dándole un collar con un dije en forma de corazón. –Ahí me tienes…- Dijo difícilmente viendo como la chica sonreía y lo abrazaba. _

_-No debiste molestarte en esto- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriéndole y leyendo la dedicatoria. –Arigatou Neji-niisan- Dijo besando su mejilla._

_-Eres mi novia…- Dijo roncamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, miro de reojo como la ojiblanca de unos 14 años se colocaba el collar, tenía el cabello por los hombros y su cuerpo era muy delgado bastante atractiva para solo ser una niña. _

_-Neji-niisan… Pronto me cambiaran de instituto- Dijo sentándose junto al castaño. –Iras a verme?- _

_-Hai… Ya Salí del instituto, puedo ir a verte cuando quiera- Dijo sonriendo, la ojiblanca volvió a abrazarlo y suspiro, el castaño la atrapo por la cintura y estuvo largo rato acariciando su cabello. _

_-Neji… Yo realmente te amo- Murmuro la chica bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. _

_-Hinata…- El castaño le hablo al oído aumentando su sonrojo y rozo sus labios con los de la chica. –Yo también…- Se sentía a desfallecer, verlo a el, a su amor eterno diciéndole eso la hacia tan feliz. Vio entonces un gran jardín, ya no estaban sentados habían nuevos arboles, todo era algo diferente, no como ella lo recordó desde su infancia. _

_-Que paso contigo?- Dijo difícilmente la ojiblanca tomando un collar entre sus manos. –No he sabido nada de ti… Desde que me mude- _

_-Hinata… Simplemente he estado ocupado- Dijo fríamente cruzándose de brazos. –No lo entenderías… Sigues en el instituto- _

_-Soy tu prometida, tienes que verme… Es tu obligación- Grito dándole la espalda. –Todo en ti son falsas promesas… Desde siempre has sido así- _

_-Hay cosas más importantes que un compromiso arreglado- Dijo, la ojiblanca sintió un nudo en su garganta al sentir como el castaño se acercaba a ella. –Gomen…- _

_-Iie… No puedo disculparte… Como siempre- Dijo difícilmente apretando sus puños. –Yo no quiero que vivas para mí… Demo… Por lo menos un poco de interés- Dijo sintiendo como algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Hay cosas más importantes…- Dijo el castaño sin variar su tono. –Tú sabes tan bien como yo que nuestro compromiso es para beneficiar a la familia…- _

_-Entonces?... Solo soy una obligación?- Dijo sintiendo como sus rodillas empezaban a temblar. _

_-Hai…- Acepto sereno sin inmutarse por ver que la chica estaba temblando. –Aunque veo que tu tienes una idea diferente…- _

_-Urusei…- Murmuro abrazándose a sí misma, una fría brisa hizo bailar su largo cabello, se lo había dejado crecer, le gustaba mas así. Sintió entonces como en sus hombros caían gotas de lluvia. _

_-Lo mejor será acabar con este compromiso… No sabes mantener la compostura Hinata…- Dijo fríamente alejándose de ella. –Entra pronto sino podrías enfermar…- _

"_Neji-niisan… Yo… Yo no te he mentido…" Pensaba frenéticamente sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ante la brisa y el agua que azotaban su cuerpo, aquellas tormentas sí que eran difíciles, eso era lo malo de vivir cerca de la costa. _

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Es extraño… Es bastante tarde y todavía no hay señales de que les importe que este fuera de la casa" Pensó el pelinegro desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, podía verla moverse entre las sabanas.

-Neji…- Escucho hablar a la ojiblanca, sintió un poco de rabia y camino sigilosamente hasta la cama, se sorprendió al observar lagrimas salir aun estando dormida. –Neji… Onegai…- Volvió a decir colocándose sobre su costado derecho, sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas parecían no querer detenerse.

"Que tanto piensa en ese tipo… Hasta sueña con el…" Pensó tocando ligeramente el hombro de la chica intentando despertarla, la ojiblanca parecía muy intranquila y empezaba a temblar; Sasuke se preocupo y tomándola de los hombros la alzo para hacerla reaccionar.

-Neji…- Repitió una última vez abriendo pesadamente los ojos encontrándose con los negros ojos del pelinegro. –Sasuke…- Murmuro y se abrazo al chico que se quedo sorprendido.

-Hmp- Gruño sin devolverle el abrazo a la chica que estaba aferrada a su cuello llorando todavía, suspiro y empezó a acariciar su cabello. –Que paso?- Pregunto con dificultad rodeando con incomodidad el pequeño talle de la chica.

-Gomen… Gomen… Yo no… No debería…- Empezó entrecortadamente separándose para poder observar el rostro del pelinegro, este tenía un brillo de preocupación en los ojos. –Gomenasai Sasuke-san…- Dijo intentando calmarse, bajo la cabeza intentando detener su llanto pero para su sorpresa el pelinegro limpio algunas lagrimas con sus manos, la dejo bajar la cabeza pero suavemente las limpiaba, realmente no soportaba ver a una chica así.

"Que problemático me resulto esto" Pensó algo indignado, sintiendo la suave piel de la chica humedecida por sus lagrimas, sintió como dejo de hacer fuerza para mirar hacia abajo y aprovecho esto para tomar su rostro y subirlo para poder verlo. –No deberías llorar…- Dijo fríamente viendo como la chica estaba sonrojada y lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Yo… No puedo controlarlo…- Admitió avergonzada sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro. –Sasuke-san… yo…- Pero fue interrumpida por el móvil que empezaba a sonar insistentemente.

"Que inoportunos" Pensó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y saliendo hasta la sala, busco con la mirada el vestido de la ojiblanca para detener ese sonido molesto. –Alo?- Dijo irritado al momento de tomar el aparato entre sus manos.

_-Donde está Hinata?- _Sonó la voz del castaño al otro lado de la línea. _–Estoy a cargo de ella, su otosan salió de viaje y Hanabi está en un campamento- _

-Entonces estará bien que se quede conmigo- Dijo el pelinegro metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo.

_-Iie… Tráela a la casa- _Dijo irritado el castaño. _–No creo que quiera permanecer fuera…- _

-Crees que preferirá estar con su ex prometido que con su novio?- Reto firmemente y sin recibir respuesta sonrió para sí. –No lo creo…- Y diciendo esto corto la llamada.

-Sasuke-san…- Sonó la suave voz de la ojiblanca, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta cubierta nada más por la traslucida sabana de seda. –Quien… Quien era?- Pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Tu primo…- Dijo irritado dándole el móvil. –Dijo que tu otosan se fue de viaje y tu imoto esta en un campamento…-

-Hai- Corto sorprendiendo al chico. –Podría llevarme a casa de Umiko-chan?- Pregunto confundiendo al pelinegro.

-De Umiko? No volverás a tu casa?- Dijo algo indignado, la ojiblanca camino hacia el sofá y empezó a colocarse su ropa interior.

-Iie… Neji-niisan esta quedándose ahí… No quisiera estar sola con el- Dijo intentando sonreír mientras se terminaba de colocar el sostén. –Arigatou…- Dijo mientras tomaba el vestido y empezaba a colocárselo.

-Puedes…- Comenzó incomodo sintiendo como la mirada perlada de la chica lo miraba curiosa. –Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas…- Completo girándose para no mirar a la chica.

-En serio?- Pregunto incrédula viendo como el pelinegro asentía y se encaminaba a su habitación.

-Hay otra habitación en aquella dirección acomódate y puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

"Sasuke-san…" Pensó sonriendo y sonrojándose, sin terminar de vestirse tomo sus ropas y camino en la dirección que el pelinegro le había indicado, vio lo grande que era el departamento en el que el chico vivía, y tenía grandes ventanas permitiendo ver hacia el exterior, pero su mayor sorpresa fue ver aquella habitación, tan perfectamente ordenada y perfumada. –Arigatou…- Murmuro dejándose caer en la gran cama.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Hacia algunas horas que había amanecido, estaba algo distraído, realmente nunca antes había hecho aquello, giro su mirada hacia el pizarrón, noto que todavía no habían escrito algo nuevo y miro algunos segundos su libreta.

"Pude haberla dejado en casa de su amiga… Porque? Qué rayos me importa a mi si está o no en mi casa, o si esta con ese sujeto despreciable…" Pensaba mientras empezaba a mover intranquilamente su lapicero, vio que el profesor empezaba a guardar sus cosas e imitando aquel acto saco su móvil mientras caminaba fuera del salón.

-Sasuke-kun ohayo…- Sonó la voz de la pelirrosa que por casualidad pasaba frente a su salón acompañada de la rubia que le sonrió a modo de saludo.

-Ohayo…- Respondió distraídamente marcando un numero y separándose un poco de las dos chicas que se quedaron confundidas por el comportamiento del chico. "No sé qué rayos estoy haciendo…"

_-Ohayo… Que desea?- _Se escucho la voz de una mujer algo mayor al otro lado de la línea.

-Viste si ya despertó?- Pregunto dejándose caer en una banca.

_-Iie… Hace un rato fui a verla y seguía dormida… Pobre se ve muy cansada- _

-Hiciste lo que te dije?-

_-Hai… Es muy delgada la verdad… Demo creo que estará satisfecha con esto- _Al otro lado de la línea se escucho la risa de la mujer.

-Dile que me llame cuando se despierte…- Dijo cortando la comunicación.

-Ne Sasuke…- Sonó la burlona voz del rubio causando un ligero escalofrío en el pelinegro. –Quien te tiene que llamar ah?- Dijo sentándose junto al pelinegro sonriendo zorrunamente.

-No es tu problema…- Respondió fríamente mientras guardaba su móvil. –Y tu regalo?- Pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

-Vaya… Cambiando el tema- Dijo divertido el rubio sacando una caja vino tinto, era más un estuche; el rubio orgulloso abrió el estuche y dejo ver una pulsera de oro blanco con pequeños dijes de corazones, estrellas y… Y carros, mejor dicho convertibles. Sasuke al ver esto le pareció algo interesante.

-Esta… Es linda… Demo… Crees que le guste?- Pregunto mirando al rubio que cerró el estuche y sonriendo asintió.

-Hai… Si quiero que me tome en serio debe ser así- Dijo guardando nuevamente el paquete en su bolso. –Ne Sasuke quien debe volver a llamarte?- Dijo mirando con curiosidad al pelinegro.

-No es algo que te importe- Volvió a decir pero un poco mas irritado, causando que el rubio se riera sonoramente. –Urusei…- Casi grito cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo que te importa algo…- Agrego el rubio intentando controlar su risa. –Hai… Es la primera vez… No pensé que viviría para ver esto…-

-No estás viendo nada interesante- Se defendió poniéndose de pie. –Debo ir a clase…-

-Igual yo- Dijo el rubio siguiéndolo todavía sonriendo. –Vaya el gran Sasuke Uchiha… Preocupado… tal vez por una chica…-

-Urusei- Grito amenazando al rubio el cual se puso nervioso y corrió para alejarse del pelinegro, los compañeros del chico lo miraron sorprendido mientras este solo gruñía y se sentaba en su lugar. "No estoy preocupado…" Pensó convenciéndose a sí mismo que el rubio estaba equivocado.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, se encontró con un techo desconocido, abrió los ojos sorprendida y de golpe recordó que se encontraba en la casa del pelinegro, suspiro y se giro hacia la ventana que tenia junto a ella.

"Sasuke-san…" Pensó y bostezo estirándose un poco, se sentó al borde de la cama y camino hacia la sala del chico, esperando encontrárselo pero no sucedió, en su lugar y para su sorpresa encontró gran cantidad de ropa femenina.

-Oh señorita…- Sonó la voz de una mujer algo mayor. –Veo que ya despertó…-

-Que… Quien es usted?- Pregunto sin entender lo que estaba viendo. –Y que es todo esto?-

-Uchiha-kun me mando a buscarle ropa, para que pueda cambiarse…- Dijo caminando hacia la ojiblanca que seguía sorprendida. –Soy Kotomi- Dijo inclinándose levemente ante la chica.

-Iie… No haga eso onegai- Dijo la ojiblanca nerviosa. –Donde… Donde esta Sasuke-san?- Interrogo empezando a examinar las prendas detalladamente.

-Uchiha-kun está en la universidad… Y son de su talla- Dijo adivinando lo que la ojiblanca iba a preguntar. –El me dio el uniforme de su trabajo para que pudiera buscarle la ropa…-

-Ya veo…- Dijo caminando hacia la habitación del pelinegro, estaba algo desordenada, pero noto una hoja doblada. "Que será esto…" Pensó caminando hacia donde estaba el papel doblado.

-Uchiha-kun dijo que lo llamara cuando se despertara… Debo irme…- Dijo desde la sala, sin siquiera intentar ver que hacia la chica.

-Hai… Arigatou Kotomi-san- Dijo llegando hasta el marco de la puerta para ver como la mujer sonreía y salía por la puerta principal. –Tiene puerta principal y un ascensor… Vaya que es arrogante- Dijo divertida la ojiblanca abriendo el papel y sentándose a desayunar, para su sorpresa la mujer le había servido el desayuno.

_Hinata, tuve que irme a la universidad y no podía esperar a que decidieras despertarte, supongo que no querrás ir a tu trabajo con la misma ropa que ayer por lo que mande a buscarte ropa. Llámame cuando estés lista para salir, tal vez pueda pasarte buscando._

_El numero esta junto al teléfono de tu habitación. Sasuke_

-Hasta en sus cartas es frio…- Murmuro la ojiblanca empezando a tomarse el jugo, miro nuevamente la ropa que había mandado a pedir, realmente era extraño que alguien como él actuara así. "Tal vez… Tal vez se preocupa por mi…" Pensó pero luego se rio de sí misma por ser tan ingenua.

Termino de desayunar y tomando el conjunto que más le llamo la atención, camino hacia su habitación temporal, dejo el conjunto sobre la cama y camino hacia el baño para poder tomar una ducha rápida.

"Que estará haciendo en estos momentos?..." Empezó a pensar mientras se metía dentro de la bañera. "Debe estar aburrido en alguna clase…" Sonrió ante la idea de un Sasuke aburrido, tal vez jugando con su lapicero, mirando la puerta.

Suspiro y termino su baño en unos cuantos minutos, estaba ocupando mucho tiempo pensando en un chico que solo la veía como un juguete sexual; por alguna razón se sintió triste y recogiéndose el cabello se miro en el espejo del baño, suspiro aun más frustrada.

"Porque debo sonrojarme por el…" Se repitió una y otra vez saliendo hacia la habitación, vio como el sol entraba y se posaba sobre la cama, sonrió al ver el conjunto. "Tal vez si se preocupo un poco por mi" Pensó viendo con ternura el degradado de los tonos lilas y azul en el conjunto que había elegido, se sentó en la cama y noto junto a la cama la mesa de noche y encima el teléfono.

Algo nerviosa miro el teléfono unos cuantos segundos y soltando un bufido de frustración se puso de pie y tomo el teléfono con cansancio, vio entonces en la base del mismo un papel doblado, sonrió y abriéndolo empezó a marcar el número que ahí aparecía anotado.

_-Alo…- _Sonó la ronca voz del pelinegro al otro lado de la línea, la ojiblanca sintió como se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo tan serio. _–Alo…- _Repitió algo irritado.

-Sa..sasuke-san… Ya.. Ya me dijeron que… que pidió que lo llamara- Dijo entrecortadamente escuchando como respuesta un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. –Yo… Yo me voy sola… sola al trabajo…-

­_-Segura?... Salí ya…- _Dijo sereno, podía escucharse al fondo las risas de alguien, la chica reconoció aquel sonido.

-Hai… No… No se preocupe… Yo… Yo puedo irme sola…- Dijo intentando controlar su voz, pero empezaba a sentir una presión en el pecho.

_-Como quieras… Entonces te iré a buscar cuando salgas…-_ Y diciendo esto colgó el teléfono, la ojiblanca se quedo algo sorprendida y volviendo a la realidad tomo la ropa y termino de vestirse, debía encontrarse con sus amigas, tenía que hablar con la pelirrosa antes de que creciera el mal entendido.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Ne Sasuke… Quien es esa chica?- Interrogo el rubio sonriente viendo como el pelinegro colgaba gruñéndole. –Debe ser muy paciente para estar con alguien tan amargado como tú…- Se burlo poniéndose de pie justo para esquivar la patada del pelinegro.

-No es mi novia ni nada…- Dijo serio tomando sus cosas. –Vienes a comer o qué?- Dijo molesto.

-Iie… Te alcanzo allá- Dijo el rubio tomando su bolso y corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

"Y ahora? Donde ira el dobe ese?" Pensó curioso viendo como la pelirrosa se acercaba a él, ella le sonrió y cambio su dirección hacia él.

-Sasuke-kun… Vas a comer?- Interrogo notando el bolso del chico. –Si me esperas podría acompañarte…-

-Prefiero esperarte allá…- Dijo distante siguiendo su camino, intento no ser visto por nadie más, la verdad no tenía ganas de ver a alguien y mucho menos a ese castaño tan antipático, pero para su suerte, justo como el día anterior, este lo esperaba en su auto.

-Ohayo…- Dijo fríamente el castaño mirándolo con rabia. –Y Hinata?-

-No me jodas…- Dijo irritado abriendo el auto, pero el castaño cerró la puerta de golpe. –Déjala en paz- Dijo intentando mantener la calma.

-Es mi prometida- Dijo acercándose al pelinegro. –Deberías tu dejarla en paz-

-Tu rompiste el compromiso, por lo cual ella puede y está conmigo- Dijo empujando al castaño. –Déjanos en paz- Dijo volviendo a abrir la puerta del auto.

-Hay cosas que ella no entiende…- Empezó el castaño apretando los puños. –Ella es mía… Su corazón es mío…-

-Ya lo veremos- Dijo subiendo al auto. –Deberías darte por vencido y ver a quien más puedes comprometer contigo…-

-Hinata… Hinata siempre me tiene presente… Nunca se quita un collar que tiene un dije en forma de corazón… Ahí estamos ella y yo… Significa que todavía su amor es mío- Dijo sin interferir mas en el camino del pelinegro.

"Kisama… Si no me sacara tanto de mis casillas, tal vez hablaría más de cinco minutos con el" Pensó acelerando de golpe para alejarse de aquel hombre. Ahora, ahora había algo que ocupaba su mente, el dije que menciono… Nunca había notado aquella cadena.

"Sera verdad?... Ella todavía cargara aquella cosa?" Pensó apretando sus manos alrededor del volante, acelero, tenía que quitarse esa duda de la cabeza.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Ya veo…- Dijo algo decaída la ojiblanca sentándose en la barra. –Yo quería hablar con ella…-

-Supongo llegara más tarde… Con eso de que sus padres están fastidiándola para que se vaya del país- Dijo la peliazulada comiendo un helado de vainilla con fresa.

-Deberías ponerte a trabajar- Se quejo la pelinegra llegando hasta ellas. –Ni siquiera tienen una semana aquí y ya están faltando…-

-Ya que Nauma-chan no está… Me toca la barra- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo caminando para pasar al otro lado. –Umiko-chan tenía un compromiso con su okasan- Dijo al tiempo que la aludida entraba al lugar corriendo.

-Umiko…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo la pelinegra y la peliazulada mientras la ojiblanca solo sonrió.

-Gomen…- Dijo caminando hacia la barra. –In..Intente llegar a tiempo- Dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho intentando regular su respiración.

-Tu avisaste, deberías estar tranquila- Dijo la ojiblanca viendo como la chica se sentaba en la barra, le sirvió un vaso de jugo de mora mientras limpiaba algunas tazas de té.

-Esta muy bonita esa pulsera…- Dijo la peliazulada notando la brillante joya. –Oro blanco tal vez?...-

-Ha..Hai…- Dijo sonrojándose. –Es un regalo…-

-De tu nuevo novio Umiko-chan?- Se burlo la pelinegra haciendo que la castaña bajara la cabeza. –Es cierto…- Celebro la pelinegra, empezando a reír sonoramente.

-Ve a atender las mesas…- Ordeno la ojiblanca viendo como algunas personas se acumulaban en la entrada. –Umiko-chan puedo verla?- Dijo una vez que la pelinegra se había marchado, la peliazulada y ella se inclinaron para observar detalladamente la prenda.

-Esta muy linda… Quien te la regalo tiene buen gusto en cuanto a joyas- Dijo la peliazulada dejando balancear las estrellas y los extraños convertibles. –Debe ser alguien de buena familia…-

-Iie…- Intento negar la castaña sonrojándose. –El… El quiere que vayamos despacio…- Sonrió y se puso de pie pasando a la parte de atrás del local para cambiarse.

-El?!... Un chico quiere ir despacio?!- Se sorprendió la ojiblanca mientras la peliazulada sonreía complacida. –Es eso posible Konan-chan?-

-Hai… Solo si el chico esta realmente interesado en ella- Dijo sonriendo, siguió comiendo su helado mientras en silencio observaba el trabajo de la ojiblanca, esta camino hacia el otro lado de la barra suspirando.

"Si realmente esta interesado en ella… Ira lento eh?..." Pensaba la ojiblanca sirviendo un té y viendo como el pelinaranja llegaba a hurtadillas para cubrir los ojos de la peliazulada, suspiro al notar como la chica se sobresaltaba y reía al ver de quien se trataba. –Supongo que así se comportan los prometidos…- Murmuro con algo de tristeza.

-Es que acaso eres de esas chicas?- Dijo el chico asustando a la ojiblanca que dejo caer la bandeja causando un gran estruendo y haciendo reír al chico.

-Me estas vigilando?- Dijo poniéndose de pie lo más natural posible, pero avergonzada porque todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y sobre el recién llegado.

-Iie… Siempre vengo a comer para acá… Estoy esperando ha…- Pero fue cortado por el alboroto que causaron el rubio y la pelirrosa. –Ha ellos…- Dijo algo avergonzado viendo de reojo como la ojiblanca sonreía.

-Hina-chan… Ohayo…- Dijo el rubio llegando junto al pelinegro. –Eres amiga de este teme?- Interrogo viendo como la ojiblanca asentía avergonzada y el aludido gruñía.

-Hinata-chan… Ohayo…- saludo la pelirrosa llegando hasta el grupo buscando con la mirada a alguien, todos sabían que buscaba a cierta pelirrosa que parecía ser ella misma pero con tres años menos, eran prácticamente gemelas, solo que la menor acostumbraba a llevar el cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta. –Etto… Y…-

-Sumimasen…- Grito la pelirrosa llegando corriendo hasta la parte trasera del local.

-Acaba de llegar…- Dijo suavemente la ojiblanca mirando al pelinegro que parecía bastante incomodo. –Desean tomar algo mientras esperan?- Interrogo viendo como el pelinegro la miraba extrañado.

-Hai… Un poco de té verde no me haría mal- Dijo la pelirrosa viendo como el rubio negaba.

-Hai… Sasuke-san… Le traigo un te rojo ligero cierto?- Dijo sorprendiendo a los tres chicos, el pelinegro solo se limito a asentir mientras la chica se alejaba sonriente.

-Sasuke-kun es realmente ese tu te preferido?- Curioseo la pelirrosa viendo como el pelinegro gruñía y se giraba evitando mirarla. –Ella sí que debe conocerte…- Dijo intentando sonreír.

"No se para que lo dice… Seguro vio eso en la casa…" Pensó cruzándose de brazos gruñendo otra vez, el rubio en cambio no paraba de reír.

-Dile a Hina-chan que lo lleve a la mesa… No podemos comer aquí en la barra…- Dijo casi arrastrando a la pelirrosa para alejarla de aquel lugar.

-Demo…- Se quejo mientras el rubio la empujaba hacia una mesa libre.

-Aquí tiene- Dijo unos segundos después la ojiblanca encontrándose nada más con el pelinegro. –Y Sakura-san?-

-En la mesa…- Dijo abriendo sus ojos fijándose en una mesa algo alejada, el rubio parecía discutir algo con la chica.

-Sasuke-san… Gomen-

-Y ahora porque te disculpas?- Dijo algo irritado por aquella mala maña de la chica.

-Es que ayudarme con Neji-niisan podría afectar su relación con Nauma-chan- Murmuro apretando un pañuelo entre sus manos, el pelinegro pudo observar aquel acto y sonrió.

-Nauma-chan y yo no tenemos nada… Tal vez se confundió…- Dijo viendo como la ojiblanca se sorprendía, torno su rostro en un gesto serio y agrego. –No debes decir nada de nuestro trato…-

-Demo…- Se quejo algo alto. –Ella pensara que si tenemos algo- Susurro intentando no llamar más la atención.

-Y si tenemos algo…- Dijo sonriendo de una manera bastante sensual. –Solo que no todos lo comprenderían…- Dijo acariciando levemente la mejilla de la chica y bajaba hasta su cuello notando de repente un ligero brillo de plata.

-Hai- Dijo algo sonrojada apartándose del pelinegro.-Debo llevar esto… Alguna de las muchachas ira a tomar su orden- Dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la barra.

"Así que no mintió del todo" Pensó sintiendo una presión y un nudo en la garganta, apretando sus puños camino hacia la mesa que ocupaban la pelirrosa y el rubio debatiéndose quién sabe porque esta vez.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con ese chico…- Se burlo la pelinegra de gafas viendo llegar a la ojiblanca, esta ante el comentario se sonrojo. –Estas saliendo con él?...-

-Iie… Yo… Yo…- No sabía que responder ante aquello, no podía seguir involucrando al chico en sus cosas, además que todavía estaba incomoda por lo de la pelirrosa.

-Estará agradecida con el… Con la salvada que le hecho el día de la fiesta esa…- Dijo la peliazulada algo seria, el pelinaranja estaba sentado junto a ellas pero hablando por el móvil.

-Hai… Hemos hablado algunas veces…- Dijo suavemente poniendo la bandeja sobre la barra al tiempo que la pelirrosa salía para poder empezar a trabajar.

-Hina-chan… Hoy te toca la barra- Dijo tristemente tomando una bandeja y una libreta. –Quien falta por atender?-

-La mesa de tu Onee-san- Dijo la pelinegra de gafas viendo como la pelirrosa suspiraba desganada. –Que sucede?-

-Es que no quiero ver a Sasuke-senpai…- Dijo viendo de reojo a la ojiblanca. –El esta ahora con Hina-chan…-

-Iie… Nauma-chan… El… El no esta conmigo- Dijo con dificultad sintiendo malestar al decir aquello. –Solo… Solo es un conocido…- Dijo nerviosa.

-Igual… Solo es un chico- Dijo suspirando y caminando hacia la mesa.

-Realmente esa familia tiene debilidad por ese chico… Mira que primero la mayor y ahora la menor- Se burlo el pelinaranja uniéndose a la conversación sorprendiendo a todas las chicas.

-Sasuke-san y… Y Sakura-san?- Dijo con sorpresa la ojiblanca abriendo completamente los ojos.

-Hai… Es algo del año pasado, demo muchos dicen que ella todavía quiere estar con él… Sería muy divertido ver qué haría si se entera que Sasuke-kun estuvo viéndose con su imoto- Dijo sonriendo el pelinaranja notando la mirada de desaprobación de la peliazulada.

-Eso no importa… No creo que suceda- Dijo la pelinegra suspirando.

"Nauma-chan… Sakura-san… Sasuke-san, con cuantas chicas ha estado?!" Pensaba mientras observaba el comportamiento distante del chico, sonrió al pensar que con ella actuaba algo diferente, le costaba eso sí pero era algo diferente.

"Tal vez… Tal vez piense que podemos ser amigos…" Pensó esperanzada mientras seguía limpiando algunos vasos, se alejo de la conversación de Pein, Konan y Karin que parecía discutir por algo, sin notar que era observaba atentamente por el pelinegro que dejaba notar un brillo de confusión en sus profundos ojos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capi! Recuerden que si quiere que actualice más rápido dejen los reviews más rápido!! XD jajaja Bueno una mención a las chicas que siempre me dejan reviews! Las quiero chicas! Me agrada en serio que les guste mi historia y pues seguiré poniéndole cosas interesantes!!

**oSiToPaNdA**

**dagorfly**

**kairi-Sparda**

**luz estrella **

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga **

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Lia Du Black **

Gracias chicas por dejarme un review para saber que les gusta y siguen mi historia… Para los que la leen pero no escriben también gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leerla.. Recuerden Dejar reviews y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización.


	7. Chapter 7 Seguimos con la farsa?

**Awww!! Me alegra tanto ver que les ha encantado el curso que tomo este invento mío, la verdad no esperaba que tan loca idea me llevara a realizar una historia tan compleja, aunque todavía no esté terminada... Tengo muchas cosas en mente! Ahora a leer se ha dicho…**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. VII. Seguimos con la farsa?**

No podía conciliar el sueño, abrió nuevamente los ojos y se encontró con su techo grisáceo, sintió nuevamente la suave respiración de la ojiblanca, bajo su mirada y suspiro, todavía no entendía como había acabado en aquella situación.

"Que rayos me está pasando?..." Pensó algo irritado moviéndose ligeramente, la chica gruño pero se acomodo para seguir durmiendo, se sentó al borde de la cama y vio la cadena en el suelo, sintió nuevamente su molestia. –Kuso…- Murmuro mirando nuevamente el techo.

**Flash Back. **

_-Arigatou Sasuke-san…- Dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo poniendo su cartera sobre la mesa. –No tenía que esperarme… Otra vez…- _

_-Iie… No me importa- Dijo sirviéndose un poco de agua. –Hoy no parecías muy animada…- _

_-Etto…- Empezó dudosa caminando hacia la que era su habitación temporal. –Es que antes de que llegaras Neji-niisan vino a verme…- _

_-No me importa…- Corto algo irritado mirándola fijamente, noto entonces nuevamente aquel brillo plateado de hace unos días. –Porque siempre usas esos suéteres tan grandes?- Interrogo deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta. _

_-No lo sé… Siempre he tenido esta costumbre- Dijo sonriendo quitándose el gran abrigo dejando a la vista una cadena con un dije en forma de corazón, el pelinegro lo miro con cierta curiosidad, avanzo unos cuantos pasos sorprendiendo a la chica. –Pasa algo?- Pregunto suavemente trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad. _

_-Que es…- Dijo tomando el dije entre sus manos, sintió como la ojiblanca se ponía algo nerviosa y suavemente aparto las manos del dije. _

_-Solo un regalo- Dijo intentando sonreír, camino hacia la cama y se sentó. –Estoy muy cansada…- Dijo sin mirar al pelinegro. _

_-Quien te lo regalo?- Pregunto ignorando la indirecta de la chica, camino hacia ella y volvió a atrapar el dije entre sus manos. –Podría verlo?- _

_-Iie…- Respondió prácticamente arrancando la joya de las manos del pelinegro. –Gomen… Sasuke-san- Dijo dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. _

_-Es tan importante?- Dijo con amargura en el tono, vio como la ojiblanca apretó sus manos sobre su pantalón, pero no subió su mirada para verlo. –Hasta mañana- Dijo frio empezando a salir del lugar. _

_-Sasuke!- Llamo la ojiblanca poniéndose de pie de golpe, deteniendo al chico. –Yo… Te lo diré cuando… Cuando sea el momento…- Dijo tristemente, se había detenido a unos pasos del pelinegro, subió sus manos al pecho y sintió una presión muy extraña. _

"_Por Kami… Porque debo hacer que se ponga así" Se recrimino girándose para abrazar a la chica, que para su sorpresa se quito el dije y lo dejo caer en el suelo, subió su rostro sonrojado rozando los labios del pelinegro. _

_-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico que gruño y apretó a la chica entre sus brazos. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Por Kami…" Pensó abriendo lentamente los ojos, habían pasado varias horas desde aquello y para su sorpresa o mejor dicho su incomodidad no había intentando acostarse con Hinata, sino que simplemente se quedo para verla dormir, ella se lo había permitido.

-Sasuke-san…- Sonó suavemente la voz de la ojiblanca sentándose en la cama. –Sucede algo?-

-Iie…- Respondió secamente sin girarse a verla. –Puedes seguir durmiendo…-

-No has podido dormir…- Murmuro acercándose al chico abrazándolo por la espalda. –Gomenasai…- Susurro al oído del pelinegro que se confundió.

-No te preocupes…- Dijo pero la ojiblanca negó todavía escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro.

-Gomenasai… Solo… Solo te he dado problemas desde que me conociste- Dijo apretando un poco más el cuello del chico, este subió sus manos para tocar los antebrazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo los acepte- Se resigno sintiendo un leve brinco por parte de la ojiblanca. –Es algo interesante…-

-Duerme conmigo…- Propuso sensualmente la ojiblanca confundiendo al pelinegro.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que pasaba, Hinata lo había acostado en la cama con toda la delicadeza y agilidad que su frágil cuerpo pudo, acuno entre sus brazos su cabeza acariciando maternalmente sus cabellos, mientras respiraba calmadamente.

-Hi…Hinata- Intento decir el pelinegro haciendo reír a la ojiblanca que bajo un poco su rostro para volver a besar los labios de él.

-Sasuke-san… No esté a la defensiva… Onegai- Murmuro sintiendo como el pelinegro se relajaba entre sus brazos, ella aflojo un poco el abrazo sintiendo como el chico abrazaba ligeramente su cintura mientras ella seguía acariciando sus cabellos y su rostro descansaba en su gran y suave pecho.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Una suave brisa rozo su rostro mientras ligeros rayos de sol iluminaban su habitación, intento sentarse pero sintió un peso sobre su pecho, bajo su mirada y con ternura sonrió al encontrar el rostro del pelinegro descansando plácidamente.

"Por lo menos pude hacerlo dormir algo…" Pensó bostezando y moviéndose lentamente para no despertar al chico, era sábado y además su día libre, recordó que su padre regresaría el día siguiente, suspiro algo frustrada.

Termino de ponerse de pie y se encamino hacia la cocina, vio con detalle todas las ollas y sartenes que existían por aquella cocina casi profesional, sonrió y estirándose tomo un poco de agua para empezar a hacer el desayuno; camino hacia el refrigerador y vio que había gran variedad de verduras y carnes.

"Se nota que le preparan cada una de sus comidas" Pensó y empezó a elegir con cuidado algunas cosas, cuando termino de poner las verduras sobre la mesa para empezar a cortarlas sintió como abrían la puerta principal de la casa.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu- Dijo la mujer muy alegre, paso sin esperar respuesta, parecía estar acostumbrada a llegar con algún tiempo de anticipación.

-Ohayo…- Dijo suavemente la ojiblanca sonriendo ante la sorpresa de la mujer. –Kotomi-san no?- Agrego mientras la mujer asentía todavía sin salir de la sorpresa; Hinata suspiro y empezó a cortar las verduras.

-Hinata-chan…- Dijo la mujer sentándose frente a la chica. –No debería estar haciendo eso…-

-Hoy quise variar…- Dijo alegre mientras empezaba a hervir algo de agua. –Siempre nos sirves desayunos occidentales, quise hacer algo más tradicional…- Dijo poniendo algo de arroz y unas cuantas verduras en el agua que empezaba a burbujear.

-Sasuke-kun se molestara…- Dijo la mujer suspirando y apoyando su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados. –Quieres que te ayude?- Dijo pero enseguida la ojiblanca negó.

-Puedo encargarme…- Respondió volviendo al refrigerador y sacando algo de pollo. –No seré tan tradicional…- Dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a recibir un suspiro como respuesta de la mujer.

Siguió moviéndose con mucha destreza y gracia entre la cocina para dejar todo listo, riendo de vez en cuando por el gesto atónito que tenia la mujer que la estaba acompañando; coloco a freír algunas pechugas de pollo mientras terminaba de hacer la sopa y dejaba reposar el arroz.

-Eres bastante buena… Pensé que eras de una familia poderosa- Dijo sintiéndose tonta al ver como la mirada perlada de la joven estaba algo confusa, pero se relajo al escuchar aquella melodiosa risa.

-Vengo de una familia poderosa…- Agrego sorprendiendo a la mujer. –Demo… Mi okasan siempre nos dijo que debíamos saber hacer todo en la casa… Por el bien de nuestro matrimonio…-

-Ya veo…- Dijo reflexiva la mujer poniéndose de pie. –Sasuke-kun eligió bien a su esposa…- Concluyo escuchando como caían al suelo algunos cubiertos, se giro sorprendida viendo como la ojiblanca estaba estática totalmente roja.

-Iie… Yo… Yo no seré la esposa de… Sasuke… Sasuke-san- Dijo entrecortadamente sintiéndose avergonzada porque ahora era la mujer la que reía.

-Sumimasen si te preocupe…- Se disculpo caminando hacia la chica. –Es que eres la primera que el deja estar tanto tiempo en su departamento…- Agrego divertida escuchando por segunda vez como caían los cubiertos al suelo.

-Kotomi-san!- Dijo algo contrariada intentando ocultar su vergüenza. –No diga esas cosas onegai…- Pidió mientras la mujer asentía y caminaba nuevamente hacia la puerta principal.

-Nos veremos más tarde Hinata-chan- Dijo alegremente saliendo como había entrado, dejando a una Hinata bastante confundida agachada viendo los cubiertos esparcidos por el suelo.

"Esposa… Esposa de Sasuke-san" Se repetía una y otra vez intentando calmar el frenético latir de su corazón.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Un ligero olor de sopa tradicional japonesa llego hasta su delicada nariz, se revolvió entre las sabanas intentando en vano encontrar aquel cálido cuerpo con el cual había logrado conciliar el sueño; gruño al notar que no se encontraba por toda la cama, abrió pesadamente los ojos y escucho la risa de la ojiblanca.

"Hinata…" Pensó suspirando y sentándose al borde de la cama, como en la madrugada encontró la cadena tirada a sus pies, la miro unos cuantos segundos y cayó en la tentación de abrirla.

_-Yo… Te lo diré cuando… Cuando sea el momento…- _Sonó en su cabeza la voz de la ojiblanca, gruño y apretando ligeramente el collar lo coloco sobre la mesa de noche justo cuando escuchaba un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la cocina.

"Que habrá pasado… Kuso" Pensó irritado deteniéndose de golpe en la entrada de la habitación, desde su lugar podía escuchar claramente lo que decían las dos mujeres, vio con sorpresa a la ojiblanca agachada sonrojada, sonrió para sí.

_-Iie… Yo… Yo no seré la esposa de… Sasuke… Sasuke-san-_ Sonó la voz de la ojiblanca nerviosa mientras las risas de la mujer que lo cuidaba sonaban por todo el departamento arrancándole un gruñido.

_-Sumimasen si te preocupe…-_ Escucho la voz de la mujer algo más tranquila, avanzo unos pasos para ver como sonreía y se inclinaba junto a Hinata, pareció decirle algo, causando que por segunda vez la chica soltara los cubiertos ahora algo indignada.

_-Kotomi-san!-_ Grito exaltada girándose hacia la mujer, Sasuke pudo admirar el rostro de la chica sonrojado pero molesto, aquello le causo gracia. _–No diga esas cosas onegai…-_ Continuo avergonzada mientras la mujer solo asentía y se alejaba dejándola sentada en medio de su desastre.

-Nos veremos más tarde Hinata-chan- Dijo y camino hacia la puerta principal, el pelinegro se aparto de la entrada de la habitación de la ojiblanca. –Creo que hace algunos años te enseñe que no es bueno espiar las conversaciones ajenas- Agrego divertida saliendo del departamento definitivamente.

"Kuso… Siempre me descubre…" Pensó algo frustrado volviendo a entrar a la habitación de la chica. –Creo que sería correcto bañarme antes de desayunar…- Murmuro entrando al baño privado que tenia aquella habitación, realmente se sentía complacido de que pensaran en todo aquello cuando remodelaron aquel piso del edificio para que el pudiera vivir cómodamente.

Abrió el agua fría y caliente del cuarto de baño dejando que llenaran aquella mini piscina, se apoyo en el lavamanos mirándose en el espejo; suspiro, no podía comprender como había permitido que aquella niña dominara tanto su departamento, hasta le había agradado a la anciana.

-Como pudo?...- Murmuro quitándose el pantalón y el bóxer para entrar en el baño, sintió entonces un ligero aroma a lirios, gruño y miro como todo alrededor de aquella bañera estaba rodeado de velas y esencias. –Esto es el colmo…- Gruño poniéndose de pie de golpe, tomo una toalla y salió hacia la habitación dispuesto a gritarle a alguien.

-Sasuke-san…- Sonó la voz de la ojiblanca que le sonrió y se sonrojo al encontrarlo de aquella forma.

-Se puede saber que son todas esas cosas en el baño?- Regaño sintiendo como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta al ver que la ojiblanca lo miraba con curiosidad para luego ampliar su sonrisa. –No es gracioso…-

-Iie… Gomen- Dijo inclinándose y caminando hacia el chico. –Sasuke-san me dijo que me pusiera cómoda… Y así suelo bañarme- Murmuro provocando un sonrojo en el pelinegro.

-Hmp…- Gruño y salió del lugar escuchando en el fondo la risa de la ojiblanca, casi corrió hasta su propio baño y noto que estaba lleno de agua, se confundió pero sin pensar en nada mas se sumergió en aquella agua normal, sin olores ni cosas raras alrededor de la bañera, cosa que por lo visto le causaba mucha incomodidad.

-Que se habrá creído trayendo todas esas cosas…- Dijo molesto sintiendo como poco a poco el olor de lirio desaparecía con el vapor de su agua. –Ella… Ella siempre tiene este dulce aroma- Murmuro dejando que aquella fragancia relajara todo su cuerpo.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Sasuke-san…" Pensó suspirando la ojiblanca sumergiéndose en su propia bañera, pudo sentir levemente el aroma del pelinegro. –Ojala no se haya molestado porque entre en su habitación- Murmuro algo nerviosa.

Suspiro dejando que la fragancia del lirio relajara su mente y su cuerpo, empezó con lentitud a limpiar su cuerpo, cada pedazo que extrañamente le hacía pensar en el pelinegro, sintió entonces un calor en sus mejillas y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

"Estoy loca…" Pensó negando con la cabeza, quería alejar aquellas ideas. "El… El no puede estar celoso…" Se dijo intentando calmarse con aquella frase, haberlo escuchado tan exaltado la noche anterior y justo con la cadena que su primo le había regalado la confundió.

Recordó con vergüenza que se había levantado de golpe para no dejarlo salir de su habitación, era la primera vez que simplemente dormían y para colmo en la misma habitación. Se puso de pie suspirando dejando libre su húmedo cabello, limpio el vapor de su espejo y se miro.

-Realmente estoy loca…- Murmuro resignada y salió del cuarto de baño para por fin empezar a desayunar; tomo un conjunto bastante cómodo color azul oscuro, consistía en un pantalón suelto negro con detalles en blanco y escarchado la camisa era de tirantes larga en azul oscuro con pequeñas mariposas color lila casi al final de la camisa, se peino el cabello y sin recogerlo salió a la cocina.

-Hasta que llegas…- Dijo algo irritado el pelinegro sentado en el comedor, había servido su comida y la de la chica que camino sin ocultar su sorpresa, cuando llego junto al pelinegro se percato de su atuendo, prácticamente habían pensado en lo mismo.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo y se sentó, se inclino levemente agradeciendo la comida y sonriéndole al pelinegro, empezaron a comer en silencio, la ojiblanca no sabía cómo comunicarle que aquel era el ultimo día que estaría en aquel lugar.

-Hoy es tu día libre cierto?- Dijo serio el pelinegro sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojiblanca, la cual asintió dándole permiso a Sasuke de continuar hablando. –Quieres… Quieres hacer algo?- Dijo con dificultad, intento en vano ocultar su incomodidad, Hinata sonrió ante aquel gesto y asintió nuevamente.

-Hai… Cualquier cosa que desee Sasuke-san- Dijo terminando de comer, se puso de pie y se acerco al puesto del pelinegro, este se puso de pie y camino hacia el interior de la cocina. –Matte…- Dijo algo nerviosa la ojiblanca llegando junto al chico.

-Que sucede?- Dijo sin entender aquella actitud de la chica, esta lo separo del lavaplatos confundiéndolo aun mas y sin decir nada empezó a lavar las cosas. –Oe… Es mi casa recuerdas?-

-Demo…- Empezó con tono altanero. –Demo… No estás acostumbrado a estas cosas… Déjame a mí…- Dijo volviendo a su tono sumiso de siempre, el pelinegro sonrió sin que la chica lo notara y acaricio su largo cabello.

-Si que serias una buena esposa…- Murmuro divertido viendo como la ojiblanca se tensaba ante aquel comentario. –Si no te molesta saldré un momento…-

-Hai…- Dijo intentando no parecer nerviosa. –Cuídate mucho…- Agrego inconscientemente sonrojándose al percatarse de lo que había dicho, pero se calmo al ver la sonrisa que el pelinegro le estaba regalando.

-Si no te incomoda prefiero quedarme todo el día en casa…- Agrego tomando unas llaves, se giro a la ojiblanca que estaba algo sonrojada pero que asintió al sentir su mirada sobre ella. –Volveré pronto…-

-Hai…- Murmuro despidiéndole con una sonrisa, justo cuando entraba en el ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento.

"Sigo sin entender como alguien tan prácticamente perfecta termino enredándose con un promiscuo como yo…" Pensó algo frustrado recordando el dulce rostro sonrojado de la ojiblanca, gruño y subió a su auto, donde todavía permanecían algunos objetos de la chica.

-Kuso…- Maldijo sintiendo como poco a poco aquella chica parecía estar convirtiendo todo lo que era su vida, para ser más exactos la estaba modificando a su conveniencia.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Termino de ordenar todos los platos que habían ensuciado, coloco las ollas y sartenes en su lugar y seco sus manos; salió a la sala y observo algunas revistas desordenadas sobre la mesa de café.

-Vaya que es desordenado- Murmuro empezando a organizarlas, miro con detenimiento la portada de una de ellas, era su compañía, bueno la de su padre, busco otra y también era de empresas, en cada una de ellas hablaba algo sobre la compañía Hyuuga y quienes estaban disputándose el puesto de presidencia. "Kuso…" Pensó sintiéndose frustrada, recordó que le había llamado prácticamente ignorante por no conocer la compañía de su padre pero esto, ahora era más vergonzoso.

Se puso de pie con lentitud y poniendo las revistas en orden camino hacia la habitación del pelinegro; sintió todo su cuerpo temblar, no había detallado aquella gran habitación, donde había entregado su virginidad, a pesar de querer olvidarlo, todavía podía sentir sus suspiros atrapados en aquellas paredes, los gruñidos roncos del pelinegro y sus salvajes besos.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro sentándose en la cama, sintió entonces algo raro, recordó que el pelinegro la llevo hasta allá de una discoteca… Como a tantas otras. –Porque…- Dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe, no podía estar en el mismo lugar que cientos de mujeres, se sentía sucia. Camino hacia la peinadora y vio todo bastante ordenado, vio el gran espejo cuerpo completo que se levantaba frente a ella, podía sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella a través de aquel espejo.

Suspiro y dejo aquel lugar, cerro lentamente la puerta y camino hasta su propia habitación, donde se sentía tranquila, de alguna forma en aquel lugar si podía estar tranquila, recordó el primer día que estuvo en aquella habitación, todo era prácticamente nuevo, nadie aparte de ella se había acostado en aquella cama, nadie aparte de ella había comido en el mismo comedor que el pelinegro, se sintió feliz de golpe.

-Soy diferente… Demo… Como me ve realmente…- Se dijo dejándose caer en la gran cama, se acostó de lado y sus ojos cayeron sobre el collar de su primo; suspiro y estiro su mano para poder tomarlo, lo abrió desganadamente y se vio así misma con el castaño, sonreían; realmente había sido feliz en aquellos tiempos, eran muchos más fáciles.

Se giro quedándose boca arriba en la cama, en una de sus manos estaba el collar, lejos de su corazón, tal vez… Tal vez era hora de olvidar definitivamente el pasado; por ella, para poder volver a sentir felicidad. Sonrió ante su ingenua idea y empezó a escuchar el tono de su móvil; se sentó de golpe y saco el aparato de una de las gavetas de la mesa de noche.

_-Hina-chan!- _Sonó la voz alegre de la pelirrosa. _–Que harás hoy?- _

-Etto… Nauma-chan…- Empezó nerviosa escuchando la risa de sus amigas al otro lado de la línea. –Estoy ocupada…-

­_-En serio?!... Con Uchiha-kun?- _Se burlo la voz de la pelinegra, seguida de un ligero golpe y la risa de sus amigas. _–Gomen…- _

_­_-Iie… Ella siempre es así- Dijo sonriendo acercándose a la gran ventana, vio una gran cantidad de autos pasando a gran velocidad. –Demo… No creo poder zafarme de esto…-

_-Lastima… Pensamos ir al parque de diversiones… Como teníamos mucho tiempo sin salir juntas…- _Continuo la pelirrosa riendo mientras parecía que su risa se alejaba la ojiblanca escucho un gruñido.

_-Discúlpala… Hina-chan entonces será en otra ocasión… Cuídate- _Dijo divertida la voz de la peliazulada cortando la comunicación.

-Hai…- Murmuro lanzando el aparato sobre su cama. "Supongo que podría cuidarme un poco mas… De Sasuke-san…" Pensó sintiendo nuevamente la presión en su pecho.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Necesitaba despejar sus dudas, realmente no podía creer lo que le habían dicho, le parecía hasta injusto, pero no con el… Con ella, todavía no lo sabía, como se lo diría, aunque… Eso era lo que en el fondo quería, pero, forzarla?... Tal vez no sería tan buena idea.

-Sasuke-kun…- Sonó la serena voz de un hombre de cabello largo negro. –No entiendo tu descontento…-

-Aniki…- Murmuro el pelinegro mirando fijamente al mayor, era prácticamente idéntico a él, aunque sus ojos, aquellos ojos que llevaban a la más profunda oscuridad si los admirabas más de lo que deberías. –Esa es la decisión final?-

-Hai… Tras mucho discutirla, esa fue la conclusión- Dijo sentándose junto a Sasuke. –La conocerás pronto…-

-Iie… No es eso…- Dijo con dificultad notando la incomprensión de su hermano. –Lo que no entiendo es porque ahora?... Porque yo?-

-Sasuke…- Empezó cambiando su tono despreocupado a uno más serio. –Hay gran inestabilidad entre los socios, tú lo sabes… Algunos accionistas han tomado esta opción como una forma de proteger sus inversiones millonarias…-

-Demo…- Se quejo apretando los puños. –Si ella quiere a otra persona?...-

-Sasuke…- Dijo burlesco el mayor. –No ha nacido todavía alguna chica que se resista al atractivo Uchiha…-

-No creo que eso sea cierto…- Dijo apretando sus dientes. –Cuando le dirán?...-

-Su otosan vuelve mañana de una junta importante…- Dijo pensativo. –Hasta los momentos su guardián ha sido su Niisan…-

-Y si… Si ella lo ama?...- Dijo inseguro recibiendo como respuesta una mirada incrédula del mayor. –Aniki…-

-Lamento ponerte en esta situación… Demo… Yo ya estoy casado- Dijo sonriendo. –Y no cambiaria nunca a mi esposa…-

-Lo sé… Demo… Porque decidieron hacer un compromiso fuera de la misma familia?- Pregunto algo indignado.

-Al parecer también hay problemas con saber quién sucederá a Hiashi-sama… Demo, más le importa sus acciones en las compañías externas…-

-Así sea su sobrino quien lo suceda?!... Ella no tendría derecho a nada de aquella herencia…-

-Ella siempre se ha mantenido al margen de todas las cosas de negocios… Desde la muerte de su okasan… No quiso saber más de eso… Por lo que rompieron su primer compromiso…-

-Ella… Ella quedara destrozada…- Murmuro bajando la cabeza.

-Dijiste algo?- Interrogo el mayor mirando con confusión a su hermano menor.

-Onegai… Déjame… Déjame conocerla sin la presión del compromiso…- Pidió asustando ahora al mayor.

-Que rayos dices?!... Eso estaría más que negado...- Dijo sobresaltado clavando su mirada al techo. –Oh… Oh ya la conoces?...- Dijo seriamente al cabo de unos segundos.

-No quiero ser el motivo de su sufrimiento… Ella… Ella todavía ama a su ex prometido…- Dijo poniéndose de pie, apretando sus puños. –Quisiera ver que logro sin presionarla a un compromiso forzado…-

-Nuestro otosan se negara… Si tardas mucho y consigues lo que deseas corres el riesgo de que cambien a tu prometida- Dijo serio poniéndose de pie. –Oh… que Hiashi-sama vuelva a unir a su sobrino genio con ella, forzándola a asumir el liderazgo de su compañía…-

-Consigue algo de tiempo… Mañana… No quiero que mañana se entere que deberá estar a la fuerza con alguien a quien no ama- Dijo empezando a salir del lugar.

-Como quieras… Luego te diré de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando- Dijo suspirando y adentrándose en el gran edificio. Sasuke no podía entender que clase de vueltas da el destino, pero de algo si estaba seguro, ahora tendría que jugar en serio.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" Pensó sacando la foto de su bolsillo, sonrió sintiendo una gran tranquilidad. –Realmente esto es cosa del destino…- Murmuro subiéndose al auto, arranco de golpe y se coleo a algunos autos sin chocarlos por pura suerte.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Que es lo que tendrá pensado hacer hoy…" Pensó colocándose su cadena. –Ya se ha tardado demasiado… Ya casi es hora de preparar la comida…- Murmuro algo cansada, había esperado prácticamente toda la mañana por el chico.

Se puso de pie y camino nuevamente hacia la cocina, saco un pote de helado y se sentó en la mesa para seguir comiendo de él; agradecía internamente que aquella mujer estuviera siempre a la disposición del Uchiha.

-Ese baka… Creerá que tengo toda la vida para estar sentada esperándolo- Dijo molesta golpeando ligeramente la mesa. –Como lo detesto…- Murmuro poniéndose de pie, llevaba entre sus brazos el pote de helado, camino hacia una de las ventanas sintiéndose triste.

"Estar aquí… Me hace sentir una cautiva…" Pensó colocando su mano libre en el gran vidrio, suspiro y se alejo de la ventana, nuevamente hacia la sala, encendió la televisión y empezó a ver una película que estaba casi terminando, lo dejo y se acomodo un poco en el gran sofá. –Baka…- Dijo gruñendo al tiempo que mordía la cucharilla con la que estaba comiendo.

-Arigatou…- Sonó la voz del pelinegro haciendo que la ojiblanca gritara por la sorpresa. –Lamento si te hice esperar mucho…-

-No me importa…- Dijo intentando calmarse, realmente la había asustado. –Supongo son cosas de tu compañía…- Dijo algo distante, el pelinegro sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

-Acertaste…- Dijo quitándole la cucharilla y el pote de helado. –No deberías comer tanto…-

-Y a ti que te importa…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, la verdad estaba muy molesta, aparte que la hacía esperar por tonterías de su compañía la asustaba y ahora le impedía comer su helado. –Gomen…- Dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-Porque es esta vez?- Dijo sereno el pelinegro que se había sentado a ver el final de aquella película.

-No… No debí hablarte así…- Dijo nerviosa. –Yo…- Suspiro pesadamente, captando la atención del pelinegro. -Me… Me molesta que sea más importante… Esa… Esa compañía…- Completo sintiendo como la sangre se volvía a acumular en sus mejillas.

-Siempre huyo de esas reuniones- Dijo serio sintiendo como la ojiblanca temblaba al sentir su mano sobre su mejilla. –Odio estar encerrado en una oficina…- Murmuro clavando sus negros ojos en los perlados de Hinata, esta lo miraba intranquila intentando encontrar alguna mentira tal vez.

-Gomenasai…- Susurro Bajando su rostro, sintió como los brazos del pelinegro rodeaban su cintura acercándola a él; se sintió extraña pero dejo que las manos del pelinegro subieran su rostro acercándola a su boca. Sasuke atrapo aquellos inocentes labios en un posesivo beso.

"Eres solo mía… Hinata Hyuuga…" Pensó apretando más aquel frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Espero este capi haya cumplido con sus expectativas! Dejen reviews! No lo olviden onegai! Se les quiere y chicas gracias por dejar los reviews! en realidad los aprecio mucho mucho, espero seguir leyéndolas!

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga **

**sairiko**

**oSiToPaNdA**

**luz estrella**

**vegetapr69**

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei**

**hinatauchiha20**

**Dark Amy-chan **

Gracias chicas de verdad que me alegra mucho leerlas y pues nada más que decir solo, espero leerlas en mi siguiente actualización… Cuídense mucho.. Matta ne!


	8. Chapter 8 Solo Nosotros

**Bueno me tarde unos minutitos más de lo esperado pero es que la serie que estoy viendo me tiene obsesionada! Jajaja! Espero disfruten este capi y dejen sus reviews! Recuerden Naruto es de Masashi. **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. VIII. Solo Nosotros. **

Habían comido en silencio, ella estaba nuevamente limpiando las cosas de los dos, el se había separado un poco para poder pensar mas claramente todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. No contaba con aquella soberana estupidez de comprometerlo con alguien, y mucho menos con la chica que estaba en ese preciso momento limpiando algunas cosas en su cocina.

"Vaya… Supongo que con esto deberé creer en el destino…" Pensó suspirando, se apoyo en la mesa principal, reviso algunas cosas que ahora estaban puestas en orden en todo el centro de esta, sonrió; aquella chica sí que era realmente lo opuesto a él, claro el no era realmente tan desordenado.

Recordó de golpe su afán por saber más sobre la familia de aquella chica y el bochornoso incidente ante el castaño y la propia Hinata al no reconocer que eran los Hyuuga sus socios más importantes. Suspiro, se apoyo en el espaldar de la silla y logro ver como la ojiblanca estaba terminando de secarse las manos para volver junto a él.

-Listo…- Dijo sonriente sentándose frente a el chico. –Sasuke-san…- Llamo haciendo que el chico subiera su mirada, pero sin decirle nada, invitándola a continuar hablando. –Etto… Que es lo que haremos ahora?...- Pregunto teniendo como respuesta el gruñido del chico que cerró los ojos pensativamente.

"Que hacer…Que hacer…" Se repetía mentalmente, sin conseguir respuesta, para ser sincero consigo mismo él nunca había salido con una chica, y nunca no era exagerar, todas las mujeres de su vida estuvieron ligadas en su mayoría a encuentros sexuales.

-…- Hinata suspiro, el pelinegro parecía algo irritado pero seguía sin abrir los ojos apoyado enteramente en el espaldar de la silla. "Podríamos salir a algún lugar… Están pasando una película muy interesante que me encantaría ver…" Pensó sonriendo pero de inmediato recordó que estaba con Sasuke, aquel chico ni de broma iría a ver ese tipo de películas y recordó que él era solo su falso novio, no tenia porque salir con ella.

-Tienes algo en mente que quisieras hacer?- Sonó la ronca voz del pelinegro abriendo por fin los ojos y encontrándose con los ojos perlados totalmente abiertos mirándolo con incredulidad. –Hmp- Gruño poniéndose de pie.

-Sasuke-san…- Llamo la chica a sus espaldas, este se detuvo sintiendo como la ojiblanca se ponía de pie. –Le dije que haríamos lo que usted quisiera…- Completo totalmente sonrojada caminando lentamente hacia el chico.

-Yo solo quisiera terminar de estudiar…- Murmuro cruzándose de brazos convenciéndose de que una chica tan joven como ella vería aquello como lo más aburrido del mundo, el no era solo una cara bonita, tenía que mantenerse entre los primeros de su universidad.

-Estudiar?...- Repitió la chica incrédula. –Pensé…- Se corto de golpe y se inclino abochornada. -Gomen….- Dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-Que pensaste?- Interrogo el chico girándose para ver a la ojiblanca sentada jugando con el dije de la cadena, jalándola y rodándola nerviosamente, mientras suspiraba, estaba avergonzada eso lo reconocía el. –Piensas que no estudio?...- Dijo entre burlesco y molesto subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

-Hai…- Se sincero la chica haciendo que Sasuke casi se cayera de espaldas. –Siempre estás en la cafetería… O sino en la universidad… Pensé que estabas haciendo verano…- Dijo muy bajito sin mirar todavía al chico, este más molesto que sorprendido camino hacia la chica poniéndose frente a ella en unos cuantos segundos.

-No hago verano… Hago intensivos… Voy a la cafetería porque debo vigilarte…- Dijo totalmente irritado mordiendo cada una de las palabras que acababa de decir, no podía creer que aquella chica tuviera una idea tan errada de su persona, no podía tolerarlo.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo nuevamente bajando sus manos para dejar de jugar de aquella manera tan infantil con su dije, odiaba ser así pero no podía evitarlo era como un reflejo de su nerviosismo. –No pensé que… Simplemente creí… Sasuke-san fue horrible de mi parte hacer juicios tan precipitadamente…- Dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo como la mesa temblaba un poco, si que debía estar molesto para aplicar tal fuerza en la mesa como para hacerla vibrar un poco.

-Hai… No me conoces…- Sentencio fríamente el pelinegro, caminando hacia su habitación. –Cambie de opinión… Vete a hacer cualquier otra cosa… Déjame solo…- Dijo cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

"Sasuke-san…" Pensó sorprendida la ojiblanca sintiendo nuevamente una presión en su pecho, pero pensó en obedecer, bastante avergonzado debía encontrarse como para querer estar junto a la chica que lo creía un fiestero.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, estaba realmente molesto, de no ser porque se encerró en su habitación quien sabe lo que habría hecho, era increíble, subrreal para él, como una chica de instituto, una niña, lo podía creer a él un vago.

-Es increíble…- Murmuro apretando sus puños y deteniéndose frente a su espejo, se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo de aquella manera tan intranquila, era la primera vez que lo que alguien pensara de él lo sacaba tanto de sus casillas. "Kuso…" Maldijo mentalmente golpeando la pared de su habitación.

Se dejo caer en la cama gruñendo, no entendía que le estaba sucediendo, todo le estaba pasando muy rápido y lo frustraba no tener el control de las situaciones que cambiaban constantemente a su alrededor. Abrió sus ojos y se fijo en el grisáceo color de su techo.

"Es solo una niña…" Pensó autocalmandose, suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, sabía que no debía haberse comportado así, los Uchiha no eran así… Bueno… Debía admitir que no había sido muy Uchiha últimamente. –Hmp- Gruño y se sentó nuevamente en su cama.

Se levanto y camino hacia su computador, tenía que terminar algunas cosas para su universidad y además de eso revisar unos informes que Pein le había enviado la noche anterior.

-Mantenerme ocupado…- Se dijo esperando que terminara de encenderse su computador, la pantalla encendió y dejo ver un fondo neutro con el símbolo de su familia, Sasuke gruño un poco y abrió su correo, prefirió concentrarse en revisar los informes, no tenia cabeza para hacer sus deberes.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía varios mensajes sin leer, y el que más le llamo la atención era uno de su padre, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el mensaje esperando leer algún informe o estadísticas de la compañía, pero no… Estaba en blanco y solo tenía un archivo adjunto que no parecía algo importante o relacionado con la compañía, dudando un poco sobre lo que diría aquel archivo lo abrió.

_Sasuke, me tomo estos minutos para informarte que en la próxima reunión se discutirá tu futuro matrimonial con la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga, un socio y más importante un viejo amigo que por azares del destino coincidimos y hemos hecho negocios desde entonces. _

_Ella hasta hace tres años estuvo comprometida con su primo, el futuro dueño de Hyuuga Corporation, todas tus dudas serán disipadas el día de la reunión, quería informártelo antes porque recientemente ha habido muchas discusiones entre la familia Hyuuga, peleas internas y en los que se ve afectada directamente tu futura esposa; se que esta noticia no te hará nada feliz ya que aunque te sorprendas sé qué clase de vida estas llevando. _

_Al final de la hoja en blanco están todos los datos de la chica, intenta no cruzarte con ellas en un ambiente social ya que con tu fama obviamente rechazara la idea de casarse con alguien como tú. _

_Fugaku Uchiha. _

Sasuke no podía creer lo que había leído, salió y efectivamente al final de la hoja blanca estaba una foto de Hinata, era una chica algo diferente, se notaba pero no se digno a detallarla pues su mente estaba bastante confundida como para fijarse en que había de diferente entre aquella foto y la chica que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él.

"Kuso…" Pensó de golpe recordando que la había prácticamente corrido del apartamento al no poder controlar su orgullo herido.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Hai… En unas horas estaré allá…- Dijo cortando la comunicación, coloco el móvil en la mesa de noche, se puso de pie y camino hacia el gran ventanal, suspiro.

"Sasuke-san…" Pensó sintiendo como se ahogaba un poco, tenía ganas de llorar pero no entendía el motivo, ella era su juguete, lo sabía, pero… Pero le dolió que la tratara así.

Salió a la sala principal y como lo esperaba el chico seguía encerrado en su habitación, camino hacia la cocina y tomo nuevamente el pote de helado, no tenia ánimos de salir así que decidió quedarse en el apartamento un poco más, solo hasta poder disculparse con el pelinegro para poder volver a su casa.

"Neji-niisan sonaba molesto…" Pensó al momento de sentarse en la mesa principal y ver una foto del castaño en una de las portadas. –Sera un buen presidente…- Murmuro sonriendo nostálgicamente tomando la revista y acariciando la imagen del castaño, sintió un nudo en la garganta y sin contenerse empezó a llorar.

-Neji…- Dijo entre sollozos apoyando su rostro en la mesa sobre la revista donde se encontraba el chico, cerro sus ojos fuertemente intentando contenerse y escucho como la cadena chocaba contra la mesa.

No sintió en qué momento se había abierto la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, ni en qué momento este se había detenido en seco en el umbral al verla llorando en la mesa, Sasuke se acerco lentamente y sin hacer ruido, vio entonces las revistas esparcidas por toda la mesa y el pote de helado junto a la chica que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa con algo entre las manos, se acerco realmente muy incomodo hacia ella.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro la chica al subir su rostro y encontrarse a unos cuantos centímetros del chico, el cual de inmediato se paro derecho y se giro dándole la espalda. –Sumimasen…- Dijo de golpe sin inmutar al chico.

-Deberías ir a arreglar las cosas con el…- Dijo fríamente caminando nuevamente hacia su habitación.

-Sasuke-san…- Dijo sin entender al momento que vio como el cerraba la puerta nuevamente, se puso de pie y casi corrió hasta la puerta, la toco suavemente pero no recibió respuesta. "Demo… Que…" Pensó todavía confundida, pero cuando se giro hacia la mesa pudo observar claramente la revista sobre la cual ella estaba apoyada.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Que estupidez… Me van a casar con una niña que sigue enamorada de ese supuesto genio…" Pensó apretando sus puños sobre su escritorio, había abierto su cuaderno y tenía hasta el tema en su computador pero no podía empezar, ya habían cesado los delicados golpes en su puerta.

-Como si me importara…- Murmuro para sí mismo, tomando un lapicero y disponiéndose a escribir, pero extrañamente no pudo. Estaba demasiado perturbado como para poder hacer algo, solo pensaba en aquella chica y en el molesto castaño que ahora se daba cuenta siempre tuvo razón, y tal vez por eso le sacaba de quicio tan rápido.

Fue nuevamente a sus mensajes y abrió el de su padre donde se encontraba la foto de la chica, ahora si podía notar cual era esa diferencia entre la chica de la foto y la que estaba con él, sus ojos… En aquello ojos se reflejaba una alegría y una inocencia escasamente vista, también llevaba el cabello más corto por los hombros, y detrás de sí una gran casa de campo.

-Donde estará…- Se pregunto apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos ladeando su mirada, tomo el teléfono y marco un número que conocía de memoria.

_-Hai?...- _Escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-De donde viene?...- Pregunto sin siquiera saludar, consiguiendo que del otro lado de la línea sonara una risa que intentaba contenerse. –Me dirás o qué?!...- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_-Como quieras…- _Dijo intentando calmarse. _–Veras… Ella antes vivía en un pueblo, la criaron como cualquier chica, demo no la hicieron ignorante de lo poderoso que es su otosan…- _

-En qué momento decidieron comprometerla…-

_-Pues desde que nació eso estaba planeado, demo a los años notaron su cercanía con un chico unos años mayor, lo feliz que siempre estaba y pues…- _

-Su primo… Vivía con su primo?- Dijo irritado poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su cama.

_-No exactamente… Vivía con sus tíos, Neji-dono estuvo con ella en sus primero años, luego se alejaron por los estudios del chico y cuando se volvieron a encontrar… Pues algo surgió y los comprometieron… Tanto él como ella parecían satisfechos, y no había señales que aquel compromiso fuera a fracasar…- _

-Sabes…-

­_-Iie… No conozco la razón de su rompimiento ni el motivo por el cual su otosan decidió dártela a ti… Si tuviera una hija, preferiría volverla monja antes de comprometerla con alguien como tu…- _

-No necesito tus comentarios….- Dijo irritado cortando la comunicación, se dejo caer en la cama, ahora sí que estaba confundido, y su hermano no había sido de ayuda.

"Entonces quien tomo la foto probablemente fue el… Por eso se ve así…" Pensó frustrado, salto de la cama de golpe y decidido camino hacia fuera de su habitación.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Estaba acostada boca arriba, se sentía muy mal no solo por haber estado llorando sino porque al parecer algo en aquello molesto a Sasuke y no saberlo con certeza la obligo a alejarse, no sabía si fue por ella o por lo que significaba aquel chico que se había vuelto a molestar.

"Sasuke-san… Neji-niisan, no me quiere… Debería entenderlo…" Pensó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras volvía a jugar con su dije.

-Deja de hacer eso…- Sonó la fría y ronca voz del pelinegro que la hizo soltar un gritito por el susto. –Hmp- Gruño caminando hacia ella.

-Sasuke-san…- Dijo sentándose en la cama sin soltar el dije, se había olvidado que estaba jugando con el por los nervios. –Gomen…- Agrego al sentir que el chico se detuvo junto a ella.

-Deja de pensar… En el…- Dijo casi en un murmullo tomando las manos de la chica obligándola a ponerse de pie.

-Sasuke-san…- Dijo sintiendo la presión en sus muñecas, la estaba lastimando en serio. –Me duele…- Murmuro suavemente sintiendo como la colocaba en la cama sin soltarla.

-No sé que tiene…- Murmuro tomando ambas manos de la chica con una suya mientras tomaba el dije con la otra empezando a moverlo.

-Sasuke-san…- Dijo algo preocupada la chica empezando a moverse para liberarse. –No haga esto…- Dijo viendo como conseguía abrirlo. –Iie…- Dijo asustada cerrando los ojos.

"Así que… Esto escondía" Pensó apretando un poco más las muñecas de la chica que contuvo un gritito de dolor, busco con su mano la tranca de la cadena y la soltó tirando el collar contra la pared, causando que este se rompiera.

-Iie…- Dijo entre lagrimas la ojiblanca, sintiendo como sus manos eran liberadas. –Porque lo hizo?...- Dijo molesta caminando para recoger el objeto.

-Hago lo que quiera…- Dijo fríamente desde la puerta de la chica. –Vete a tu casa…-

-Claro que me voy…- Dijo entre sollozos llegando junto al pelinegro, este no la dejo salir y solo la miro con superioridad. –No eres nadie para hacer esto… Y menos con algo que no es tuyo…- Dijo mirándolo con rabia, de sus ojos salían las lagrimas pero reflejaban mucha rabia, a lo que el pelinegro solo se limito a sonreír.

-Hago lo que quiera con lo que es mío…- Dijo confundiendo a la chica, ampliando aun mas su sonrisa. –Eres de mi propiedad, y no permito que pienses en alguien más…-

-Tuya?- Repitió sorprendida. –No soy tuya… No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí…- Dijo sin controlarse empujando al pelinegro. –Déjame en paz…-

-Iie…- Dijo tomando a la chica del brazo. –Créeme cuando digo que eres de mi propiedad… No me importa lo que pienses o sientas demo… No permitiré que tengas eso en mi casa o frente a mi…- Dijo acorralándola contra la pared.

Hinata se quedo sin palabras, sabía que no era muy dulce o atento aquel pelinegro pero de eso a decirle que lo que pensara o sintiera no le importaba estaba un largo trayecto, por primera vez tuvo miedo del chico, sintió como bajaba su cabeza y su aliento choco contra su cuello.

-Iie…- Dijo asustada sintiendo como el chico se apretaba mas contra ella, los labios de Sasuke habían empezado a chocar contra su piel, el había empezado a morder algo fuerte el cuello de ella. –Sasuke…- Dijo cortándose al sentir como este la tomaba de la muñeca y la llevaba a la cama.

-Hmp…- Gruño y la acostó colocándose sobre ella, con una de sus manos sujeto las de ella y con la otra rompió la camisa de la chica sintiendo como esta temblaba bajo su cuerpo. –Cálmate…- Murmuro clavando sus ojos en los de la chica.

-Que me calme…- Repitió casi sarcástica retándolo. –Suéltame…- Dijo haciendo que el chico sonriera confundiéndola. Sasuke bajo su mirada del rostro molesto de la chica y vio como el pecho de la chica estaba rojo, paso su mano por la espalda de Hinata para soltar el sostén.

-Hmp…- Gruño roncamente al bajar y sentir el suave olor de lilas de la ojiblanca, soltó las manos de Hinata y saco el sostén dejando expuesto el gran pecho de la chica, pero esta apenas le quito el sostén se cubrió con sus brazos. –Nani…- Murmuro confundido.

-Crees que cuando te dé la gana podrás acostarte conmigo?- Dijo molesta pero sin intentar quitar al chico. –Y mas luego de cómo me trataste…- Dijo irritada sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, mezcla de su molestia y su vergüenza.

-…- El pelinegro no dijo nada y tomo las manos de la chica con fuerza para que dejara de cubrirse, las coloco en sus hombros y empezó a besar el cuello de ella sintiendo un dolor agudo, Hinata había clavado sus uñas en su piel, pero no lo vencería, eso sí que no, suficiente con soportar saber que era un reemplazo de aquel chico.

Se separo de golpe gruñendo sintiendo como salía un líquido caliente de sus hombros, lo había rasguñado y no parecía molestarle, tomo la sabana de la chica y amarro las manos de Hinata.

-Que haces?...- Dijo entre sorprendida y asustada sin poder moverse, Sasuke termino de atarla rápidamente y coloco toda la sabana sobre las manos de ella por si acaso intentaba otra cosa.

-Consigo todo lo que quiero…- Murmuro besando el cuello de la chica que sin poder controlarse gimió, aunque seguía molesta no podía contra los besos del chico, las manos de Sasuke acariciaban suavemente la cintura y los muslos de la chica, sintiendo como esta intentaba liberarse mientras jadeaba.

-Iie…- Jadeo sintiendo como la húmeda lengua del chico empezaba a bajar por su cuello, se detuvo entre ambos senos y empezó a besar aquella zona, subió una de sus manos para delicadamente empezar a acariciar uno de los senos de la chica la cual no pudo evitar un gemido.

Sasuke se detuvo y se levanto para poder quitarse sus pantalones, miro de reojo como la chica intentaba calmar su respiración, le dolían un poco los hombros y todavía sangraba pero no le dio importancia y se giro para ver a la chica que todavía tenía el short y las bragas.

-Ni lo pienses…- Dijo entre jadeos la ojiblanca haciendo que el pelinegro subiera su mirada hacia el rostro sonrojado de Hinata, sonrió y con toda la calma del mundo empezó a desabrochar los botones del pequeño short, roso las níveas piernas de la chica con sus manos al momento de bajar el short junto con las bragas dejándola totalmente desnuda a los pocos segundos.

"Eres mía.." Pensó tomando una de las piernas de la chica y abriéndola para poder colocarse en medio de estas, pero todavía sin entrar en ella; se apoyo nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de la chica sintiendo como la respiración de ella estaba todavía agitada y mantenía los ojos cerrados, bajo su rostro y atrapo uno de sus pezones mordiéndolo ligeramente.

-Sasuke…- Gimió la chica arqueándose un poco, mientras él seguía lamiendo, mordiendo y jugando con su pezón, su mano se encargaba de acariciar ligeramente la intimidad de Hinata haciéndola sonrojar. Bajo un poco su rostro para besar el plano abdomen de la chica y sus manos subían hasta los senos de ella.

Sintió como el aliento de Sasuke chocaba contra su intimidad y se sobresalto, abrió de golpe sus ojos y sintió en ese preciso momento la humedad de la boca del chico dentro de sí, no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente sintiendo deseos de tener sus manos libres para poder acariciar al chico, las manos de Sasuke seguían masajeando sus senos.

Sintió como la chica estaba totalmente mojada por sus caricias y los jadeos la delataban aun mas, no podía resistirse más, tenerla así a su merced a hacerle todo cuanto deseara lo excitaba y al escucharla gemir una vez más entro de golpe en ella haciéndola gritar; El gruño y sintió la calidez y el placer que le daba aquel espacio tan estrecho.

-Sa…su...ke…- Gimió Hinata moviendo un poco sus manos, estaba fuera de sí, solo deseaba tener sus manos libres, sentía como el chico entraba y salía suavemente haciendo el roce más placentero y torturante. Sabía que estaba a merced del chico y aquello no le molestaba, más bien le había gustado que él fuera así de dominante, gimió al sentir como tomo sus piernas y las subió a sus hombros profundizando las embestidas, entonces sintió algo húmedo en sus tobillos, la sangre del chico, se sintió mal pero el placer no la dejaba pensar.

Era torturante ser tan delicado y suave al momento de entrar en ella, necesitaba más, más roce más piel sencillamente más de ella… Bajo su boca para robarle un beso a la chica, en todo lo que iba de tarde no la había probado, sintió como un gemido de sorpresa quedo atrapado en sus labios al momento de besarla, pero no se negó, lo dejo pasar y ahí si sintió como le estaba permitido hacer todo lo que quisiera.

Sasuke empezó a subir la velocidad de sus embestidas, bajo las piernas de la chica sin romper el beso, mordió ligeramente el labio de la chica que subió un poco su cabeza para evitar que el chico se separara, Sasuke sintió entonces un sabor metálico en su boca, había roto un poco el labio inferior de Hinata, abrió los ojos y se detuvo de golpe.

-Nani…- Pregunto la ojiblanca al sentir como lentamente Sasuke salía de ella. –Sasuke…- Llamo sentándose en la cama como pudo, vio al pelinegro sentado al borde de la cama con el ceño fruncido.

"Que me pasa?" Se dijo así mismo sintiendo todavía el sabor amargo de la sangre de la chica en su lengua, se giro y vio como la chica lo miraba desconcertada, noto que todavía seguía atada de manos y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño la libero.

"Que le pasa?" Se pregunto la ojiblanca, se acerco al pelinegro y lo miro un tanto intranquilo, pero se veía tan tentador, su piel estaba brillante, una ligera capa de sudor y el olor de su cuerpo mezclado con el de ella, su cabello algo despeinado, no le dio importancia al orgullo y abrazando al chico por el cuello lo tumbo en la cama atrapando sus labios en un beso.

Sentía nuevamente su cabeza nublarse por el deseo y la lujuria, sentía sobre su pecho el calor y la presión de los grandes senos de la ojiblanca sus suaves labios sobre los de el, y sus caderas atrapadas entre las piernas de Hinata, solo había algo que hacer…

Tomo las caderas de la ojiblanca y la obligo a sentarse sobre su miembro provocándole un sonoro grito y a él un gruñido, pero estaba tan mojada y caliente que no importo y siguió moviéndola de arriba abajo mientras los labios de ella estaban en su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo presionando mas sus senos sobre su pecho causando un adictivo roce que los enloquecía a ambos.

Sentía el miembro de Sasuke hincharse en su interior, odiaba que fuera tan bueno, odiaba que la llevara al éxtasis del placer, pero ahí estaba gimiendo su nombre mientras se dejaba guiar por las expertas manos del chico, el cual en un ágil movimiento salió de debajo de ella y la coloco apoyada de rodillas y de codos, Sasuke se levanto y entro en ella en aquella posición, Hinata gimió aun más fuerte y apretó entre sus manos las sabanas que momentos antes habían sido sus ataduras.

Sintió la pared del vientre la de la chica rozando su miembro, era una nueva sensación le encantaba, pero extrañamente la chica estaba más sensible y mojada, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando más rápido de lo normal, sintió como ella se empezaba a contraer dándole más deseos de hacerla suya, la necesitaba, necesitaba que supiera que era única y exclusivamente de él.

-Hmp…- Gruño empezando a besar la espalda de la chica y justo ahí en su nuca estaba su marca, eso solo lo hacia él, mordió ligeramente aquel lugar mientras una de sus manos acariciaba los senos de la ojiblanca.

-Sas…uke…- Gimió sintiendo como por su cuerpo pasaba una corriente eléctrica que la enloquecía y sin contenerse se dejo caer en la cama exhausta, siendo seguida por el pelinegro, pero este en lugar de caer sobre ella se acostó a un lado sintiendo como la respiración de la chica seguía siendo agitada y chocaba contra su rostro.

-Eres una salvaje…- Dijo serio mirando el enrojecido rostro de la chica, la cual se sorprendió y mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, aquel gesto le encantaba, así que sin controlarse se fue sobre Hinata para poder besarla.

-Déjame en paz…- Gimió al sentir como las manos de Sasuke volvían a atrapar las suyas, recordó de golpe lo que el chico había hecho pero no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse e irse ya que las caricias más que lujuriosas eran suaves y románticas llevándola a un estado extremo de relax.

"Es todavía una niña…" Pensó sintiendo como bajo su cuerpo la chica se había quedado dormida, se acostó nuevamente y vio como el cielo empezaba a tornarse de colores naranjas y rosados, el gran ventanal dejaba pasar el atardecer, suspiro y se relajo un poco, escucho entonces la suave melodía del móvil de la ojiblanca, molesto se levanto para contestar.

_-Hina-chan…-_ Se escucho la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea. _–Donde estas? Pensé que vendrías…- _Sasuke irritado corto la llamada, seguramente era alguna de sus amigas pero igual le molestaba, porque debía importarle, solo era un juego.

-Que me importa…- Dijo fríamente y tomando su pantalón, coloco el móvil de la chica junto a ella y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero en el trayecto piso algo, bajo su mirada y vio el corazón, era realmente un relicario pero ya estaba roto, estaba totalmente abierto sin contar que el cristal estaba roto.

"Se lo merecía…" Pensó tomando la pequeña pieza entre sus dedos, vio nuevamente la imagen de la chica abrazada al castaño, muchos años antes, lo guardo en su bolsillo y se encamino hacia su habitación.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Estaba sentado frente a su gran escritorio, había sido un día relativamente tranquilo, ya en casa se sentía más tranquilo, aunque la verdad algo más lo estaba incomodando y sabía que tarde o temprano habría problemas y eso era lo que estaba esperando que pasara.

-Aquí está el te…- Sonó la suave voz de una mujer, subió su mirada para encontrarse con una delgada figura, su cabello estaba hasta los hombros en desgrafilado, era negro con un flequillo en la parte de adelante, sus ojos color miel tenían un brillo bastante extraño pero cautivadores.

-Arigatou…- Murmuro invitando a la mujer a sentarse frente a él. –Piensas que está bien el compromiso?-

-Iie…- Dijo sin inmutarse, sabía que sin importar lo que dijera nada cambiaría así que se digno a hablar. –Me parece una atrocidad que vayan a casar a una chica con tu ototo…-

-Tan malo lo ves?- Interrogo con una sonrisa el pelinegro de coleta, la mujer con mirada decidida asintió. –Ya veo…-

-Fugaku-sama no debería tomar esas decisiones así a la ligera…- Se cruzo de brazos al tiempo que el pelinegro se ponía de pie.

-Lo conozco… algo habrá pensado para salirse con la suya…- Dijo tranquilo acariciando el cabello de la mujer.

-Itachi…- Murmuro la chica cerrando los ojos, el pelinegro se disponía a darle un beso cuando empezó a sonar su móvil.

-Kuso…- Murmuro haciendo reír a la mujer, vio de quien se trataba y contesto de mala gana. –Que pasa ahora?-

_-Cambie de opinión…- _

-Como que cambiaste de opinión?!- Dijo algo alterado apoyándose en el escritorio.

_-No quiero que me den tiempo de nada… Que mañana Hiashi-sama le dé la noticia…- _

-Porque el cambio?-

_-Simplemente pensé lo que dijiste… Y Así estaba planeado…Que así sea no me importa si me odia…- _

_­_-Vaya… Cambiaste de parecer en unas cuantas horas…-

_-Sera mi esposa así lo quiera o no… Así que para que esforzarme… Sayonara…- _Y diciendo aquello tranco el teléfono.

-Que quería esta vez?- Interrogo la mujer ordenando alguna cosas.

-Nani mo…- Dijo el pelinegro confundido, sentándose tomando a la mujer de la cintura. –Aiko deja de ser tan tentadora…- Susurro acariciando el muslo de la mujer que gimió y con una risita se separo.

-Como diga…- Agrego saliendo del lugar, riendo en voz alta haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera y mirara por la ventana que daba a su gran jardín.

-Me espera mucho trabajo…- Susurro suspirando pensando en todas las situaciones a las que se enfrentaría.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Aww!! Que pasara a partir de ahora? Jajaja ni yo misma estoy segura pero de que pasaran cosas interesantes y muy pero muy hot eso se seguro! No puedo evitarlo ps esta historia es de las más sensuales que he hecho! No puedo hacer mucho más que agradecerles sus reviews!

**oSiToPaNdA**

**dagorfly **

**sairiko **

**skarlet3**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga **

**Helenhr**

**Hinatauchiha20**

**Dark Amy-chan **

**luz estrella**

Gracias chicas por dejarme sus reviews! Me alegran realmente! Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! No dejen de leer y de dejar sus opiniones!


	9. Chapter 9 La Noticia

**Konichiwa! Jajaja… Quería dejar la actualización para después pero me aburro de esperar y además que no quiero llevar muchos capis adelantados mientras subo estos, debo decir que aquí no tenía mucha inspiración y salió toda loca la redacción, creo… Además que lo hice con varios días de diferencia y puede que se note un poco… En fin saludos Masashi es el señor encargado de deleitarnos con SUS personajes…**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. IX. La Noticia. **

Se acostó sobrecogida, todavía no controlaba sus lagrimas, estaba mas que decepcionada, pero algo en ella le dolía mucho, no era en si lo que le dijo su padre sino la fría mirada de Neji lo que la había perturbado tanto.

"Porque el precisamente…" Pensó escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, escucho como llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, debía ser él, pero no le importo, en unas horas más lo vería, porque enfrentarlo ahora y en esas condiciones.

"Se supone que debería estar feliz…" Se dijo sintiendo una presión en su pecho, no se había despedido aquella mañana, esperaba no verlo más pero al parecer su vida le tenía otra cosa preparada.

**Flash Back. **

_Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, noto la luz del sol entrando por su ventana, por su posición era casi mediodía pero no le importo, se coloco boca arriba reconociendo el techo de la habitación, gruño ligeramente y como pudo se puso de pie. _

_-Baka…- Murmuro caminando hacia el closet, tomo su uniforme lo coloco dentro de una bolsa y sacando un vestido azul cielo con detalles en dorado se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, camino hacia su móvil y salió de la habitación. _

_-Matta ne…- Escucho una aguda voz, que hablaba sensualmente, se acerco a la puerta principal en silencio y vio una mujer de cabellos rubios hasta las rodillas abandonando la casa, Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, tenía solo un bóxer, Hinata se sonrojo e intentando esconderse choco contra la pared produciendo un ligero sonido. _

"_Que no me descubra…" Pensó sintiendo como su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, pero para su suerte el pelinegro solo gruño y se encamino para encerrarse en su habitación. _

_Hinata al ver aquello prácticamente salió corriendo de aquel lugar, como la primera vez que había estado allí, bajo corriendo las escaleras, no tenía tiempo para esperar de nuevo el ascensor, aquella mujer probablemente lo había ocupado pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en aquello. _

_-Señorita Hyuuga…- Escucho cuando ya casi estaba fuera de aquel edificio, se giro al sentir los rápidos pasos a su espalda. –Donde va?...- _

_-Kotomi-san…- Murmuro sintiendo a la mujer tomar su brazo. –Debo irme… Se me hace tarde…- Mintió intentando liberarse de aquella agradable mujer. _

_-Uchiha-kun se molestara si sale así…- Dijo liberando el brazo de Hinata, esta negó e intento seguir. –Quiere que la lleven Señorita?...- _

_-Iie…- Grito desde la entrada del edificio. –Puedo irme sola, tranquila Kotomi-san y arigatou por todo…- Dijo dejando a una mujer confundida, realmente le había agradado, le recordaba a su madre, pero su único defecto era que quería ciegamente a Sasuke. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Porque apreciar a alguien tan frio…- Murmuro girándose, miraba ahora su propio y alilado techo, tenía sombras de iris por todo el lugar, era algo realmente relajante, pero Hinata no estaba muy relajada en aquellos momentos, todavía tenía cosas que hacer.

_-Onee-san… Debes arreglarte…- _Se escucho de pronto desde el otro lado de la puerta, reconoció la suave voz de Hanabi.

-Hai…- Dijo con pesadez, poniéndose de pie, no se había quitado aquel vestido, se sentía sucia, de pronto empezó a sonar su móvil, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie así que simplemente ignoro aquel alegre pero melancólico sonido que tenía como timbre.

"Neji-niisan estará muy molesto" Reflexiono entendiendo que tenia primero que hablar con el castaño antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

**Flash Back. **

_-Hinata…- Sonó la ronca voz de Neji justo cuando la chica acababa de entrar a la casa. –Hiashi-sama está esperando por ti…- _

_-En el estudio?- Pregunto intentando parecer tranquila. –Se me hizo algo tarde…- Dijo a modo de disculpa cuando se puso delante del castaño. _

_-Vamos…- Dijo tomándola de la muñeca y caminando hacia el gran estudio del padre de la ojiblanca. _

_-Otosan…- Dijo sorprendida al momento que se abrió la puerta del gran estudio, el hombre mayor la vio de arriba abajo y sonrió, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y entro confiada. _

_-Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas Neji…- Dijo sereno el hombre girándose para mirar detalladamente a su hija mayor. –Donde has estado?...- _

_-En casa de una amiga…- Mintió bajando la cabeza, escucho un leve gruñido por parte de Neji. –Gomenasai…- _

_-No te disculpes…- Corto rápidamente el hombre. –Hoy conocerás personas muy importantes, debes estar tranquila y eso realmente no importa ahora…- _

_-Personas importantes?- Repitió alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la gélida mirada de su padre, esto la intimido pero como pudo mantuvo aquella mirada. –Para que?...- _

_-Eh conseguido para ti… Tu prometido perfecto…- Dijo sereno sin notar la leve perturbación por sus dos jóvenes oyentes. _

_-Pro… Prome… Prometido?- Tartamudeo mirando entre sorprendida y asustada a su padre. –Demo… Porque?- Dijo empezando a exaltarse. _

_-Porque así lo decidí yo…- Dijo firmemente el hombre prediciendo el comportamiento de su hija. –Conocerás a los Uchiha…- Completo dándole la espalda a la ojiblanca que de no ser porque estaba sentada se habría caído al suelo. _

_-A los Uchiha?!- Dijo gritando poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Para que quiero yo conocer a esa familia?!- Dijo girándose para mirar a su primo, este se encontraba junto a la puerta con su mirada clavada en ella, intento pedir auxilio pero el castaño se negó. _

_-Tu prometido es el hijo menor de Fugaku… Fue decidido hace unos cuantos días… Neji le pareció uno de los mejores candidatos para ti…- _

_-Neji-niisan?...- Repitió girándose hacia el castaño, este solo gruño y camino hacia la chica. _

_-Es hijo de uno de los más importantes Hinata-chan… Te vendrá bien…- Dijo tranquilo mirando desafiante a la chica. _

_-Iie… No quiero casarme... Otosan…- Grito, pero el hombre seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana. –Otosan…- Grito más duro golpeando el escritorio. _

_-Espero sepas comportarte…- Dijo al fin el hombre sin volverse a verla. –Ve a arreglarte…- _

_-No quiero casarme otosan…- Dijo pero el hombre negó. –Neji-niisan…- Murmuro, pero el castaño no le dio importancia y se encamino hacia la puerta. _

_-Debo retirarme Hiashi-sama…- Dijo tranquilo mirando gélidamente a la ojiblanca, en la cual noto como sus ojos querían derramar algunas lagrimas, cosa que muy dentro de el lo alegro. _

_-Hai…- Dijo Hiashi girándose hacia su hija. –Deberás hacerlo… Neji no es para ti… El debe concentrarse en otras cosas… Y con Uchiha Sasuke tu futuro está asegurado…- _

_-Iie…- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. –Realmente no sabes el daño que me estás haciendo otosan…- Murmuro para sí cerrando tras de sí la puerta del estudio. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Neji-niisan…" Pensó nostálgicamente recordando que no tenía su dije, lo cual la frustraba aun mas en todo lo que iba de día.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Que sorpresa encontrarte solo…- Sonó la burlesca voz de la mujer al entrar al apartamento. –Seguro que no encontrare alguna sorpresa por ningún lado.

-Siempre tan vacía…- Dijo irritado el pelinegro sentándose en el comedor. –Para esto la trajiste aniki?...-

-Debo llevarla conmigo a todos lados, pensara que soy como tu…- Dijo burlesco Itachi sentándose frente a su hermano. –Que te tiene tan molesto?,..-

-Nada que les importe…- Respondió arisco clavando sus ojos en el escote que llevaba la pelinegra, aquellos ojos hipnotizantes que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Sasuke-kun…- Hablo la mujer melosamente, el chico subió su mirada viendo con desconfianza aquella extraña mirada en la mujer. –Deja de ver mis senos…- Completo gruñendo.

-Ni siquiera en mi presencia respetas a Aiko?- Dijo algo exaltado el mayor.

-Que sea tu esposa no significa que no pueda verla…- Hablo prepotentemente viendo como la mujer se sobresaltaba y se giraba con excusas vanas intentando alejarse de aquellos ojos negros.

-Vamos de una vez… Me está cansando esperar que decidas moverte de aquí…- Itachi se había puesto de pie y camino hacia la mujer que suspiro sintiéndose más tranquila al igual que el mayor de los Uchiha. –Anda a terminar de vestirte…-

"No es mi otosan…" Pensó frustrado poniéndose de pie y encerrándose nuevamente en su habitación, no sin antes lanzar con toda su fuerza aquella puerta.

Camino hacia su escritorio y vio nuevamente la foto de la chica, le daba rabia pensar en ella, y más luego de lo de esa mañana, no haberla encontrado le molestaba significaba que se había escapado en algún momento en el que él estuvo fuera o sino cuando estaba todavía dormido.

"No sé que se cree…" Pensó tomando la foto de una Hinata más joven, casi la arruga pero se detuvo, la dejo caer sobre el escritorio y tomo su camisa, debía apurarse Itachi no era muy paciente que digamos.

**Flash Back. **

_-Tu no eres así…- Murmuro la rubia terminando de colocarse la franela. –Algo te está molestando- _

_-Deja de preguntar- Dijo irritado el pelinegro sentándose en la cama. –Podrías terminar de irte- _

_-Y además estas mas amargado que nunca…- Dijo molesta la chica mirando a Sasuke fijamente, este solo miraba distraídamente su mesa de noche. –Con que lo mires no se arreglara…- _

_-Sigues aquí?- Pregunto fríamente poniéndose de pie. –Si no te saco yo te quedarías aquí siempre…- _

_-Eso es lo bueno de que Shirou este de viaje no crees?- Dijo sensualmente la mujer. –El relicario es de…- _

_-Nada que te importe, Shirou-san se molestara si no te ve allí al llegar- Dijo como excusa para terminar de sacar a la mujer. –Vete ya- _

_-Como quieras, no me gusta estar donde no me quieren- Dijo la mujer algo herida bajando la cabeza. –Cualquier cosa si la chiquilla te molesta mucho sabes donde vivo…- Dijo riendo fuertemente tapando el gruñido del chico. _

_-Te dije que hacia un favor…- Murmuro cuando ya llegaron a la puerta principal, -No te metas con ella, no es como nosotros…- _

_-Para estar con alguien como tu… Algo malo debe tener… O simplemente es muy ingenua…- Dijo sonriendo la mujer mientras Sasuke la miraba confundido. –Matta ne…- Dijo y salió del lugar. _

"_Definitivamente es más que ingenua…" Pensó cuando escucho un leve rugir, aquello le molesto y gruñendo se encerró para volver a dormir. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Como sea…- Se dijo terminando de colocarse una especie de gargantilla con el símbolo de los Uchiha, salió de la habitación dispuesto a enfrentar a aquella chica un tanto orgullosa.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Suspirando dejo su peine a un lado, tenía el cabello recogido en un ligero moño dejando libre la parte de debajo de su cabello, tenía un vestido corto tipo coctel color negro con destellos dorados, la parte superior en forma de corazón sin tiras y ajustado en su cintura dejando una caída recta resaltando su figura y sus grandes senos, llevaba un maquillaje ligero, se miro nuevamente en el espejo y sintió rabia, de no ser porque ya lo conocía solo estaría sufriendo pero no, algo lo puso en su camino aquel día, el día que prefirió dejarse llevar por el deseo e ignorar su moral, ahora no valía nada.

"Soy despreciable" Pensó poniéndose de pie delicadamente, tomo el frasco de perfume y rocío un poco en su cuello y pecho, tomo una pulsera de cristales y camino hacia fuera de su habitación.

-Hinata…- Sonó la varonil voz de su primo, esta sobresaltada se giro y se encontró con el chico muy bien vestido, su esmoquin era color azul marino rayado, no llevaba corbata, no lo consideraba tan importante y su camisa abierta dejando ver el comienzo de su torso.

-Neji- Murmuro caminando algo ilusionada hacia el chico. –Gomenasai…- Se disculpo bajando su rostro. –No he sido…-

-No importa- Corto el chico tomando delicadamente las manos de la chica guiándola hacia otra parte de la casa. –Ya tu destino fue decidido- Murmuro apretando ligeramente la mano de ella, Hinata no entendió el gesto pero con su otra mano acaricio la del chico.

-Pensabas en mi?- Pregunto dudosa viendo la gran puerta corrediza de vidrio, el jardín iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna y sus grandes arbustos de flores enmarcando el final de su propiedad.

-Nani?!- Dijo algo confundido girándose para ver con recelo a la ojiblanca, pero se encontró con unos ojos cristalizados mirando hacia el final del jardín. –Pensé que eso te haría feliz- Confeso sintiendo como la chica se sobresaltaba.

-El… El no es lo que yo creía- Susurro poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, dejo escapar algunas lagrimas. –Porque? Pensé que no lo elegirías…- Dijo apretando un poco su puño y limpiando ligeramente sus lagrimas.

-Por encima de que él se gane o no tu corazón, parecía hacerte feliz- Comento acercándose a la ojiblanca, esta lo miro confundida y el castaño solo pudo sonreír y limpiar las lagrimas que quedaban en las mejillas de Hinata.

-Neji…- Susurro mordiendo su labio inferior, no pudo contener el deseo de abrazar al chico y dejarse dominar por la gran tristeza que aquella noticia implicaba.

-Estaré siempre para cuidarte- Susurro rodeando la cintura de Hinata y atrayéndola hacia él, la abrazo con mucha fuerza sintiendo como en su pecho la chica se desmoronaba, podía sentir las amargas lagrimas mojar su camisa y sintió deseos de matar a aquel mujeriego Uchiha.

-Neji… Nunca me dejes onegai- Dijo entre sollozos devolviéndole el abrazo al castaño sintió como la brisa chocaba contra las puertas de cristal, la noche se había tornado algo tormentosa.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

En el auto había más silencio del normal, Aiko se sentía fuera de lugar, todo lo que hacía para tener feliz a su esposo, aquello le pareció ridículo, acompañar a su cuñadito mujeriego y presentarle a aquella chica que según había sabido era totalmente diferente a él.

-Que piensas de la chica Sasuke-kun?- Se aventuro a preguntar mirando al chico por el espejo retrovisor, este solo desvío su mirada y gruño, Aiko suspiro y miro de reojo a Itachi.

-Déjalo… Es así de malcriado cuando no está satisfecho, demo… La chica es muy bonita y no parece ser del tipo aventurera, aburrido para mi ototo…- Hablo el mayor viendo como se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa.

-Podrías no hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente?- Dijo irritado mirando a su hermano mayor. –A ti no te eligieron nada- Dijo viendo como Itachi fruncía el ceño.

-Sasuke…- Empezó pero la delicada caricia de Aiko le detuvo de continuar.

-Sasuke-kun… Tu no conoces nada de nosotros- Empezó con tono serio, era la primera vez que Sasuke la escuchaba así. –No sabes cómo hemos vivido o lo que hemos tenido que pasar, estamos aquí porque se nos pidió no porque quisiéramos ver a la pobre chica que agonizara debido a tu comportamiento infantil- Concluyo cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana.

"Pobre chica que agonizara?" Repitió mentalmente viendo por el espejo retrovisor el rostro molesto de la mujer, recordó entonces que él no había ido nunca a casa de la chica, ella nunca se lo había permitido, sintió rabia de saber que estaba ahí, desde hacia algunas horas y que él había cedido a sus bajos instintos.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo neutro el mayor deteniendo el auto frente a una gran mansión, frente a la cual se erguían unas rejas de cinco metros de altura cubierta con enredaderas de flores, dándole un aspecto misterioso a la mansión.

Aiko salió del auto ayudaba por su esposo, llevaba un largo vestido beige con destellos plateados, todo su aspecto era de una dama de alta sociedad, bien educada y digna de todo lujo, su hermano llevaba un esmoquin blanco, la camisa era negra e iba sin corbata, una fuerte brisa despeino ligeramente a los tres recién llegados mientras la chica tocaba el timbre esperando respuesta.

-Esta molesta- Murmuro Sasuke mirando de reojo a la pelinegra. Itachi solo asintió girando su rostro a la delicada mujer que era su esposa, vestida de aquella forma le parecía increíblemente perfecta.

-Esta incomoda- Dijo girándose nuevamente a su hermano. –Realmente le parece increíble que hayas accedido a esto y quería estar aquí por si pasaba algo-

-Se preocupo?- Dijo incrédulo viendo nuevamente a la mujer que sonrió y camino lentamente hacia ellos.

-Vamos, no querrán mojarse aquí fuera- Dijo jovialmente tomando el brazo de su esposo. –Ne Sasuke no asustes a la chica si?- Bromeo haciendo suspirar al menor.

-En un momento los recibirán- Dijo una mujer subiendo su rostro, Sasuke vio por primera vez con detenimiento aquella casa, se permitió separarse de su hermano y cuñada y recorrerla rápidamente.

-No vayas a demorarte mucho Sasuke-kun- Grito entusiasmada la mujer haciendo gruñir al pelinegro que creía que no notaban su separación.

-Hai- Respondió de mala gana recordando que aquella extraña chica de su peculiar forma se preocupaba por él, y eso lo conmovió.

-Crees que esta bien que se vaya solo?- Murmuro la pelinegra al ver como Sasuke cruzaba en uno de los pasillos.

-Supongo que no podrá perderse, no es tan grande, ni tan difícil de recorrer- Dijo tranquilo rodeando el talle de su mujer. –Muy preocupada?- Le susurro haciendo estremecer a la chica.

-Ya no tanto- Respondió risueña rozando sus labios con los de Itachi.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Desde afuera había visto un gran jardín que le había llamado la atención, pues la chica en los días que estuvo en su casa se dedico a llenarla con aquellas extrañas fragancias que había aprendido a soportar y que misteriosamente aquel día le hicieron falta.

"Es una estúpida" Pensó gruñendo llegando a una especie de sala que estaba totalmente a oscuras, un golpe en el cristal lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, vio al final de dicha habitación dos puertas de vidrio que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna resaltando dos figuras en medio del lugar.

-Cálmate- Sonó la masculina voz, liberando a la frágil mujer que asintió mientras intentaba sonreír, el chico limpio con suavidad algunas lagrimas y beso la frente de la chica. –Deberías aunque sea sonreír, sabes que tu sonrisa cautiva- Dijo intentando relajar el ambiente, la ojiblanca sonrió y se separo.

-Olvide colocarme el collar- Murmuro mostrándole una gargantilla de brillantes con el símbolo de los Hyuuga hecho con puras piedras preciosas, el castaño suspiro y girando a la chica en sus brazos rodeo su cuello con la joya subiendo su cabello para poder colocarlo.

-Hinata que es esto?- Interrogo rozando con sus dedos una marca roja en su nuca, viendo como la chica se sobresaltaba y se separaba ligeramente.

-Algo que no te importa- Respondió furioso el pelinegro haciendo que ambos Hyuuga se giraran para ver a su espectador. –Con razón no te encontré esta mañana- Dijo irritado clavando sus ojos en la ojiblanca que avergonzada bajo su rostro.

-Hablaremos más tarde- Dijo el castaño a modo de despedida y libero totalmente a la chica pasando junto al pelinegro sonriendo, una sonrisa que hizo rabiar mas a Sasuke y que Hinata no noto.

-Hai… Neji-niisan- Dijo suavemente la ojiblanca viendo como el pelinegro cerraba los ojos y gruñendo se dio media vuelta. –Matte…- Dijo intentando detenerlo.

-Quisiera no pensar en lo que estuviste haciendo con el- Dijo fríamente moviendo su rostro para ver de reojo a la chica.

-No hice nada- Dijo dolida acercándose al pelinegro rozando su brazo, este lo aparto bruscamente casi empujando a la chica. –Sasuke-san…- Llamo haciendo que el chico se girara totalmente para verla.

-Se estaban despidiendo o algo? Lástima que tengas que casarte conmigo- Dijo sarcásticamente tomando a Hinata por la barbilla. –Deberás aprender a mantenerte lejos de él- Susurro golpeando el rostro de ella con su aliento.

-Iie… Es mi Nii-san!- Dijo algo frustrada intentando liberarse del chico, pero este la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si reteniéndola con mucha más rudeza.

-Puede ser lo que sea, Tu serás mi ESPOSA, no la de el- Dijo clavando sus despiadados ojos negros en los perlados de Hinata.

Hinata solo pudo emitir un sonido agudo de sorpresa entendiendo por fin el motivo del mal humor del chico, sin embargo la estaba lastimando, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, segundos que parecieron ser eternos para la chica que intentaba mantenerse firme ante aquellos ojos.

-Ya vamos a empezar- Sonó una voz masculina desde el umbral del lugar, Sasuke asintió y libero a la ojiblanca que casi cae al suelo por la fuerza en la que la retenía, el recién llegado suspiro y agrego. –Dense prisa que Hiashi-san no es muy paciente que digamos-

-Aniki… Arigatou- Dijo de mala gana el pelinegro sintiendo como nuevamente volvía a quedarse solo con la chica. –Uchiha Itachi, vino con su esposa- Agrego intentando ser casual.

-No me importa- Dijo Hinata algo molesta. –Eres un cerdo Sasuke Uchiha, de no ser porque mi otosan se molestaría rompería contigo en este preciso momento- Casi grito corriendo hacia el comedor de su casa.

"Veremos cuanto tiempo pasa para que dejes de decir esta estupidez" Pensó sonriendo maliciosamente caminando sereno sobre los pasos de la ojiblanca.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Llego justo para ver a su padre sentado junto a su primo y hermana menor y dos personas desconocidas, uno de ellos tenía la expresión idéntica a su pelinegro, se inclino y se sonrojo al ver a la delicada mujer pelinegra que le sonrió e invito a sentarse junto a ella.

-Posiblemente Sasuke-kun se haya perdido recorriendo el jardín- Dijo a modo de disculpa Itachi mirando de reojo la mirada incrédula de la ojiblanca.

-No se preocupe, suele ser así de distraído, demo es un buen chico- Completo la mujer de largos cabellos negros, Hinata no podía hacer más que admirar como aquella chica estaba tan tranquila y se podía desenvolver tan grácilmente en aquellas situaciones.

-No lo encontró Itachi-kun?- Interrogo el padre de Hinata observándola de reojo, este asintió y sonrió ligeramente. –Por lo menos la encontró a ella- Concluyo apoyándose en el espaldar de la silla.

-Mi ototo no suele ser muy amigo de estas reuniones, por lo cual siempre intenta esconderse…-

-Vaya introducción la tuya aniki- Corto de golpe Sasuke al entrar al lugar, su presencia sí que era intimidante, al igual que su hermano llevaba un esmoquin sin corbata, pero este era de color azul oscuro casi negro y la camisa era de color lila claro, llevaba una argolla en su oreja derecha, era de oro y centellaba con la luz y una gargantilla con el símbolo Uchiha en cristales blancos y rojos.

-Es todo lo que puedo decir por tus escondidas que ni yo logro descubrir- Completo viendo como la ojiblanca se sobresaltaba. –Siéntate frente a tu linda prometida- Dijo burlesco.

-Hinata…- Dijo Hiashi haciendo que la chica se levantara de golpe y caminara hacia el pelinegro. –Sasuke-kun, Supongo Fugaku te hablo de mi hija-

-Hai- Dijo viendo de forma divertida el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. –No pensé que tuviera la suerte de tener una prometida tan linda, y cortés- Completo tomando la mano de la chica y rozándola con sus labios sintiendo como ella se estremecía.

-Kawai!- Se emociono la Hyuuga menor captando la atención de todos por unos segundos. –Onee-san haces linda pareja con este chico- Dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando digo algo es en serio- Murmuro Sasuke mientras soltaba la mano de Hinata y se encaminaba al lugar que anteriormente le habían indicado.

-Otosan…- Empezó Hinata intentando ignorar a Sasuke. –Fugaku-sama no vendrá?- Interrogo viendo de reojo como el menor de los Uchiha se inquietaba.

-Iie… Por eso Itachi-kun se encuentra con nosotros- Respondió neutro haciendo un movimiento indicando que podía empezar la cena, unas cuantas sirvientas asintieron y desaparecieron en dirección a la cocina.

-Mi otosan no pudo acompañarnos pues está en un viaje de negocios- Se disculpo Itachi muy cortésmente. –Y pues quien mejor que yo para vigilar a su futuro heredero- Dijo alegremente escuchando la risa de su acompañante.

-Futuro heredero?- Repitió Hinata sin entender. –No es usted el mayor Itachi-san?- Pronuncio viendo como la pelinegro asentía.

-Soy el mayor, demo mi intención no es ser el heredero de la compañía de mi otosan, Sasuke siempre prefirió eso así que se le tomo a él como heredero y todos estos años ha estado dedicado a satisfacer a mi otosan en sus exigencias, siendo estas una de ellas-

-Solamente di que no querías el lugar y por ser su segundo hijo me lo dieron a mi- Completo Sasuke con frialdad en su tono de voz. –Hinata, supe por mi otosan que dejaste de querer el liderazgo de tu compañía… Cuál es la razón?-

-Es mejor que no toques esos puntos Uchiha- Corto el castaño captando la atención de todos los presentes. –Simplemente dejo de interesarle y me lo pasaron a mí-

-Hai- Agrego la ojiblanca intentando mantenerse lo más calmada posible. –Neji-niisan siempre ha sabido responder mejor que yo por estas cosas así que decidí dejarlo en sus manos-

-Vaya pero que primo más tierno- Dijo Aiko sonriendo viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba. –Debido a eso se te hizo prometida de Sasuke-kun, supongo fue una buena elección para Fugaku-san-

-Que piensa usted Sasuke-san?- Interrogo Hinata clavando sus perlados ojos en los negros de Sasuke que hasta el momento estaban perdidos en algún lugar del panorama que aquella situación le presentaba.

-Pienso que el compromiso es algo obsoleto y que mis hijos no vivirán eso, demo… Solo porque así fue elegido se hará-

-No ama a nadie Sasuke-san? Este compromiso no ha arruinado su vida?- Interrogo apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

-Hinata!- Gruño Hiashi sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa. –Mejor comamos y deja ese tipo de preguntas para cuando estés a solas con el- Concluyo mas tranquilamente.

-Hai otosan- Dijo inclinando ligeramente su cabeza sorprendiendo a Sasuke. –Gomenasai Sasuke-san no debí ser tan indiscreta- Completo viendo como el pelinegro negaba con la cabeza.

"Esto sí que será algo interesante" Pensó Itachi divertido mirando de reojo el sonrojo de la ojiblanca mientras Aiko apoyaba su mano en la pierna de el dedicándole una tierna sonrisa dándole un poco de confianza.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Bueno bueno… No quedo tan mal eh? Espero sus reviews! Críticas cumplidos sugerencias, cualquier cosa esta bien, gracias a los que se dan un chance de leerme y dejar un review! Eso no mata a nadie jajaja! Y Chicas aquí tan ustedes!

**oSiToPaNdA**

**hinatauchiha20**

**Akiro Uchiha**

**skarlet3**

**luz estrella **

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei**

**helenhr**

**Dark Amy-chan**

Gracias chicas y pues sigan la historia, se está tornando interesante, aun para mí que se que sucederá! Kisses! Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización… Matta ne


	10. Chapter 10 Una Mañana Agitada

**Ohayo! Bueno bueno… Este capi no podía dejarlo por fuera, tenia deseos de hacer algo así, así que pido disculpas si el capi no está bien estructurado o si se confunden! Espero no decepcionarlas y gracias por sus reviews! Me motivan a continuar cuanto antes! Jajaja! Kisses y Kishimoto es el dueño y señor de Naruto y los demás!**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. X. Una Mañana Agitada. **

Estaba más que frustrada sorprendida, como? Como podían ser tan insensibles de hacerle aquello, tiro con toda su fuerza la puerta de aquella habitación y lanzo la maleta en el suelo, solo podía hacer un berrinche, estaba mal lo sabia pero era lo que deseaba hacer en aquel momento, solo eso.

_-Piensas que tu otosan aceptaría este comportamiento?- _Sonó la burlesca voz del pelinegro al otro lado de la puerta.

-Urusei! No sabes nada- Grito Hinata irritada acercándose a la puerta y golpeándola ligeramente. –Déjame en paz!-

_-Como quieras- _Respondió fríamente, Hinata al estar recostada sobre la puerta pudo sentir los pasos del Uchiha alejándose, bufo con frustración y se acostó en la cama maldiciendo su estupidez y su mala suerte.

**Flash Back. **

_-Demo… Otosan!- Se quejo febrilmente golpeando el escritorio. –Como me vas a mandar a vivir con él?!- _

_-Vivirás con tu prometido Hinata- Dijo tranquilamente sentándose en su lugar, Neji observaba resignado desde la entrada de la habitación. –Neji opino que era una gran idea, ya que con los tiempos modernos alguien como tu se rehusaría a contraer nupcias con alguien absolutamente desconocido- _

_-Demo… Podría conocerlo sin vivir con él!- Se defendió sin entender el porqué su querido primo había apoyado aquella descabellada idea. –Otosan!- _

_-Esta decidido Hinata, Fugaku e Itachi-kun pensaron en esto una forma innovadora de solucionar los desacuerdos de los prometidos en matrimonios arreglados- _

_-Otosan! Tengo 17 años! No pienso en casarme todavía- Dijo dejándose caer en el asiento frente a su padre. _

_-Con Neji no lo dudaste- Rebatió viendo como ambos jóvenes se turbaban en sus respectivas posiciones. –Esta es mi última palabra Hinata! Ahora sal a agradecer la cooperación de tu prometido- _

_-Primero muerta!- Grito poniéndose de pie. –Ese chico no parece ni remotamente interesado en un matrimonio!- _

_-Hinata- Regaño su padre sin hacer efecto en la ojiblanca, esta gruñendo camino hacia la puerta del estudio. –Es lo mejor- _

_-Para ti otosan- Murmuro viendo tristemente al castaño que esquivo su mirada. –Y también para Hyuuga corporation- Dijo fuertemente caminando hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraban sus distinguidos invitados en compañía de su pequeña hermana. _

_-Hinata-chan- Dijo alegre la pelinegra incorporándose para caminar hacia la chica. –Que sucede?- Murmuro al notar el rostro tenso de la chica. _

_-Al parecer esta noche me iré con usted Sasuke-san- Dijo con dificultad notando la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro que se puso de pie y camino hacia ella muy cortésmente. _

_-Es bueno saber que no te cayo tan mal la noticia como a mí- Agrego tomando la mano de Hinata, esta molesta se libero del agarre y camino escaleras arriba. _

_-Hanabi acompáñame- Pidió con voz seria viendo de reojo como la castaña se disculpaba y subía detrás de ella. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Este kisama! Lo sabía… Lo supo tal vez desde el primer día! Por eso.. Por eso me eligió y me persiguió! Para burlarse de mi esta noche!" Pensaba frenéticamente sintiendo como en sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Giro su rostro hacia el gran ventanal y vio el cielo iluminado por un largo y brillante camino de estrellas, suspiro y sintió como la tristeza embargo su corazón, subió sus rodillas hasta poder abrazarlas y se quedo observando aquel melancólico paisaje, ahora solo le restaba sobrevivir.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Esa estúpida" Pensó golpeando su escritorio, recordaba una y otra vez la imagen de aquella chica y Neji en aquel salón oscuro, tal vez jurándose palabras de amor, porque entonces Neji había decidido por él, si en ese momento comprobó lo que le estuvo restregando durante días.

Sasuke no tenia los mas mínimos deseos de llevarla consigo aquella noche, mucho menos volver a tratarla con algún tipo de amabilidad, ella se había burlado de la poca amabilidad y tal vez caballerismo que el poseía.

Golpeo nuevamente su escritorio viendo como caía al suelo el dije de la chica, lo miro por unos cuantos segundos y dejando que la rabia lo guiara aplasto aquel medallón con su pie, pudo sentir como aquel delicado relicario rugía bajo su cuerpo terminando de destrozarse.

-Como pudo ser tan engreída- Murmuro dejándose caer en la silla frente a su computador, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ahí estaba perdiendo el tiempo y la paciencia con una muchachita de 17 años que de casualidad sabía que rayos iba a hacer con su vida.

**Flash Back. **

_-Aniki porque debo llevarla conmigo?- Interrogo intentando fingir tranquilidad, segundos habían pasado desde que los tres Hyuuga pidieron permiso para controlar el creciente berrinche de la ojiblanca. _

_-Porque así se acordó, no esperaba que esta chica tuviera ya tanto desprecio por ti- Se burlo el mayor tomando un poco de té verde. _

_-Sasuke-kun ve esto como algo positivo- Inquirió la pelinegra viendo con compasión al chico. –Ella es solo una jovencita, será más dócil al momento de convivir con ella, tú eres unos años mayor por lo cual supongo te respetara- _

_-Iie, ella es demasiado testaruda- Dijo cortante mirando los ojos de la mujer, esta suspiro y tomo la jarra de té para servirle un poco a su cuñado. –Esto no esta bien- _

_-Sasuke deja de quejarte, cuando se te dio el departamento no fue para que metieras a cuantas mujeres te diera la gana se hizo exclusivamente con este propósito, nuestro otosan conoce tus mañas, desde joven las has tenido y hacer que tu prometida conviva contigo tal vez, solo tal vez te lleve a madurar y dejar esas aventuras a un lado y a concentrarte en la compañía-_

_-Lo hizo para poder vigilarme, por algo te mando a ti conmigo esta noche- Agrego algo irritado sintiendo como el aroma del té verde llenaba su sentido del olfato. _

_-Itachi onegai- Pidió la mujer al notar como lentamente la pequeña Hyuuga se acercaba a ellos, Sasuke solo pudo emitir un gruñido imperceptible para la recién llegada. _

"_Esto se esta complicando" Pensó mirando de reojo a la pequeña niña hablando tranquilamente con Aiko, definitivamente aquella chica sí que podía entenderse con casi todo el mundo. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Debe dejar de importarme" Pensó mirando distraídamente el contenido de todos los memorándums que había recibido por parte de la compañía, todo el fin de semana fue un desastre y ahora que comenzaría la semana, sentía que todo empeoraría con el pasar del tiempo, suspirando camino hacia la cama y se acostó, prefería dormir y al día siguiente resolver lo que sea que estaba pasando en su compañía.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Podía sentir un ligero rayo de sol intentando incomodarla en su sueño, se giro y cubriéndose con las mantas intento seguir durmiendo pero era ahora el ligero sonido de su móvil lo que clamaba por su atención.

-Mochi mochi?- Dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados y con algo de molestia. –Hai?- Continuo un poco mas irritada por no escuchar a nadie al otro lado de la línea.

_-Hina-chan- _Sonó al fin una aguda voz al otro lado de la línea, Hinata abrió pesadamente sus ojos y los fijo en el techo esperando porque su interlocutor terminara de hablar.

-Quien es?- Pregunto por fin al ver los segundos transcurrir y no obtener más que suspiros del otro lado del teléfono.

_-Necesito hablar contigo- _Susurro al tiempo que se escuchaba una especie de gruñido del otro lado de la línea.

-Umiko-chan!- Dijo alarmada sentándose de golpe en la cama. –Hai! Donde estas?-

_-Nos vemos en la universidad- _Murmuro justo cuando se escucho una ronca voz en el fondo.

-En la universidad? Porque?- Interrogo confundida apoyándose en el cabezal de la cama.

_-Hina-chan debemos buscar nuestros horarios hoy! No lo recuerdas?- _Dijo sorprendida su amiga al otro lado de la línea. _–Con quien hablas?- _Se incorporo una voz masculina que se le hacía conocida a la ojiblanca pero no sabía de dónde.

-Matta ne Umiko-chan y arigatou! Lo había olvidado por completo- Dijo cortando la comunicación intentando entender que significaba aquello que había escuchado.

Suspirando se puso de pie y camino hacia el cuarto de baño, necesitaba alistarse, por todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana había olvidado completamente que ese lunes tendría que buscar todo para poder ingresar a la universidad algunas semanas más tarde.

"Sasuke-san…" Pensó algo intranquila subiendo sus manos hasta el nivel de su corazón, tenía todo un día peleada con él y no entendía porque aquello la ponía tan triste, y su reacción en su propia casa, sus celos inexplicables, porque unas horas antes había logrado comprender que sus rabietas eran motivadas por celos, pero celoso de que exactamente.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

El sol entraba de lleno a su habitación indicándole que se le hacía tarde, clavo sus ojos en la ventana viendo como el viento chocaba contra esta intentando entrar para refrescar toda su habitación, suspiro y lentamente se puso de pie.

"7:15…" Pensó viendo su reloj de pared, apago la pantalla de su computador y colocándose el pantalón salió hacia la cocina, como imaginaba no había nada preparado, gruño y se encamino hacia la habitación de la ojiblanca.

Sentía mientras caminaba como todavía algunas gotas de agua caían por su pecho y espalda provenientes de su cabello; se había levantando muy temprano esa mañana para poder poner al día todo lo que tenia atrasado incluyendo las clases de intensivos que había decidido tomar y que en esa semana terminaban.

-Hinata- Llamo su ronca voz en la puerta de la habitación de la ojiblanca, ya se había acostumbrado a tener aquella delicada presencia en su departamento pero tenerla y que se encierre todo el día en su habitación era desesperante.

"Que se cree" Pensó irritado apoyando su mano en la puerta , probo suerte girando la perilla notando que se encontraba abierta, sin dudarlo mucho entro en la habitación para encontrarla vacía, gruño algo irritado y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir dando un portazo escucho la puerta del cuarto de baño destrabarse.

-Que haces?- Interrogo irritado sorprendiendo a la chica que inconscientemente apretó aun más la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, Sasuke por su parte no se fijo en ese detalle y solo veía los ojos rojos de la chica indicándole que había estado llorando.

-Sasuke-san- Murmuro sin moverse de su lugar, como siempre era una sorpresa encontrarse con un pelinegro semidesnudo en medio de su habitación, Hinata solo atino a suspirar y a bajar su rostro intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos que no venían al caso.

-Hinata…- Empezó con dificultad notando la extraña mirada que la chica intentaba ocultar. –Puedes hacer lo que quieras- Agrego frustrado girándose para salir de una vez por todas de aquella habitación.

"Nani?!..." Pensó sorprendida subiendo de golpe la mirada, se encontró con la espalda bien formada del pelinegro y sin ser consciente de ello camino hacia el deteniéndolo de un brazo. –Sasuke-san…- Susurro sintiendo como el pelinegro suspiraba deteniendo su marcha.

-Que- Dijo fríamente mirando de reojo a la chica, podía sentir la suave piel de ella rozando su espalda y su mano parecía estar temblando por el simple hecho de haberlo tocado.

-Lo de anoche…- Empezó la ojiblanca notando como el gruñía y rompía el contacto.

-Hinata, haz lo que quieras- Repitió intentando controlarse, se detuvo frente a la puerta sintiendo nuevamente los pasos de ella acercarse a él, no lograba entender que era lo que quería, porque ahora lo estaba intentando convencer de quien sabe qué cosa.

-El no ha estado conmigo, ni anoche ni nunca- Dijo algo avergonzada notando como el pelinegro se giraba para quedar frente a ella, subió sus ojos perla para encontrarse con los negros de él que la miraban intentando encontrar alguna mentira.

-Hmp- Gruño y avanzo un poco hacia ella, no sabía porque pero oírla decir eso lo tranquilizaba, la tomo de la cintura sintiendo como ella se agitaba al contacto pero no le importo.

-Sasuke-san?- Dijo confundida cerrando los ojos sintiendo como el aliento del chico chocaba contra su cuello, Sasuke coloco su otra mano alrededor de su cuello haciendo que se ladeara para poder sentir su ligero aroma. –Sasuke…- Volvió a decir pero ahora un poco más agitada.

El gruño y con un movimiento rápido soltó la toalla dejándola caer al piso, escucho como de los labios de la chica salió un gritito de sorpresa y la apretó más contra si al momento que intento separarse.

"7:35…" Pensó viendo el reloj de pared frente a él, sonrió y empezó a caminar empujando a la chica contra la pared más cercana. Pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos y se dispuso a besar el cuello de la chica.

-Sasuke…- Volvió a llamarlo colocando instintivamente sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, este subió su mano hacia el largo y húmedo cabello enredándola en ellos sintiendo como agitaba aquel dulce aroma que lo enloquecía, Hinata gimió al sentir la lengua de el recorrer su cuello y se apoyo totalmente contra la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"Desde ese día eres solo mía" Pensó abriendo lentamente la puerta del baño, Hinata se giro y luego lo miro confundida, este la tomo de la muñeca y entro cerrando detrás de si la puerta, ella todavía no lograba entender que era lo que el chico deseaba realmente.

-Que… Que sucede?- Se aventuro a preguntar viendo en el espejo su imagen desnuda y sonrojándose intento cubrirse, mientras por su lado el pelinegro sonrió de lado y abrió el agua de la bañera esperando que se llenara.

-Hinata… Lo amas?- Interrogo apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el filo de la bañera, Hinata se sobresalto y suspirando se acerco al pelinegro.

-No lo sé- Respondió honestamente sentándose junto al chico, Sasuke se giro para verla unos cuantos segundos, ella solo sonrió y metió su mano en el agua comprobando la temperatura, -Porque haces esto?- Interrogo cerrando los ojos, el agua estaba realmente deliciosa, a pesar de haber tomado un baño hacia unos pocos minutos aquella invitación le parecía muy tentadora.

-Realmente…- Dijo sonriendo girándose nuevamente hacia la chica que lo miro expectante. –Tampoco lo sé- Dijo bajándose el pantalón y metiéndose en la bañera, como estaba llena el agua sobrante paso alrededor de Hinata mojándola ligeramente.

-Ya veo- Murmuro ella cerrando los ojos y sonriendo infantilmente, se giro hacia el pelinegro y sin importarle si a él le molestaría se metió en la bañera sintiendo como un leve gruñido escapaba de la boca del pelinegro. –Déjame… Déjame acompañarte- Susurro apoyándose en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Hinata- Murmuro roncamente empezando a acariciar la espalda de la chica, esta se agito pero termino de apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en el amplio y bien formado pecho del chico , este abrió un poco mas sus piernas para que ella se acomodara mejor y disfrutara de lo que él estaba haciendo.

-Porque estabas tan molesto?- Interrogo la ojiblanca hablando luego de unos cuantos segundos en silencio, había empezado a acariciar el cabello del pelinegro sintiendo como este respiraba pausadamente golpeando con su cálido aliento su cuello.

-No lo sé, quisiera saberlo para no ser así- Dijo indignado apretando a la chica más hacia su cuerpo, Hinata gimió inconscientemente y se sonrojo al escuchar la ligera risa del pelinegro, el vapor del baño se hacía cada vez más insoportable, empezaban a sentir mucho calor.

-Significa…- Se corto al sentir las manos del pelinegro acariciando su cintura de una forma lujuriosa. –Significa que no eran celos?- Completo escuchando como el se reía y subía su rostro para poder mirarla fijamente.

-Celos?- repitió mirando con curiosidad los ojos perla de su acompañante. –No sé que son…- Dijo tranquilamente acercando el rostro de ella para poder besar aquellos rosados labios.

-Mentira- Debatió ella dejándose llevar por el deseo que empezaba a crecer en su pecho, su respiración empezaba a agitarse aunque el realmente no estuviese haciendo nada para provocarla. –Solo…- Gimió cortándose al sentir la mano de Sasuke acariciando su intimidad, lo miro algo molesta y este sonriendo termino de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Sasuke beso casi con desespero aquellos dulces y adictivos labios, abrazo a Hinata mas contra si colocando una de sus piernas en el medio de las de ella, sintió un gemido ahogado en ese momento excitándolo un poco más.

-Sasuke- Gimió al momento que separaron sus labios, aquellos besos tan excitantes, no podía luchar contra ellos, necesitaba poder sentirse suya; Hinata coloco su boca en el cuello y empezó a morderlo ligeramente sintiendo como él se agitaba y la apretaba mas contra él, sus grandes senos acariciaban el pecho de el siguiendo sus lentos movimientos torturando de esta forma al pelinegro.

-Hmp- Gruño roncamente cerrando los ojos, quería controlarse, no había hecho aquello para acostarse con ella, pero se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil. "Que hago" Pensó confundido sintiendo como la rodilla de ella acariciaba levemente su miembro haciéndole casi imposible el razonar.

-Sasuke- Llamo la ojiblanca acomodando las dos piernas de él entre las suyas, se elevo un poco y clavo sus perlados ojos en los de él, por primera vez era él quien estaba nervioso, pudo observarlo. –No quieres…?- Empezó algo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-No es eso- Dijo con dificultad intentando controlar sus deseos por hacerla suya en ese mismo momento sin importar nada, pero al ver aquellos ojos perlados no pudo hacer más que contenerse un poco más. –No quería esto cuando… cuando…-

-Cuando viniste a mi habitación?- Completo con una tierna sonrisa bajándose un poco, rozando su intimidad con el miembro de el sonrojándose y sonriendo al notar que el parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano en contenerse.

-Hai- Dijo roncamente colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella, Hinata asintió y cerrando sus ojos se abrazo al cuello de el intentando controlar su corazón, Sasuke sorprendido por el comportamiento de Hinata la movió ligeramente entrando poco a poco en ella escuchando como gemía susurrando en su oído su nombre.

La presión del agua el cálido aliento de el chocando contra su cuello la enloquecía, solo podía ser feliz teniéndolo a él a su lado, pero como, como hacérselo entender, él ni siquiera entendía que era lo que la noche anterior había sentido, subió su rostro y poso sus perlados ojos en los negros de Sasuke que la miraban algo confundido.

-Me gustas…- Murmuro la ojiblanca tomando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y bajando su rostro para poder besarlo dulcemente, Sasuke dejo de moverse y abrazo a la chica apretándola más contra si sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez con más intensidad.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Porque debo acompañarte?- Se quejo el rubio subiendo pesadamente las escaleras. –Tal vez ya ni siquiera este aquí-

-Naruto…- Se giro la pelirrosa mirándolo de una manera asesina. –A menos que quieras que se entere…-

-Iie!!- Dijo nervioso negando con las manos, haciendo sonreír a la chica. –Todavía no es buen momento-

-Si claro, considerando la diferencia de edad, legalmente no es buen momento- Se burlo corriendo hacia el pasillo que llevaba hacia aquella habitación.

-Sakura-chan- Lloriqueo el rubio siguiendo lentamente a la chica, sus azules ojos se clavaron el techo beige recordando su agitada mañana.

**Flash Back. **

_-Naruto-kun- Murmuro la muchacha mientras el rubio acariciaba su largo y castaño cabello, estaba terminando de vestirse y realmente no quería dejarla ir. _

_-Debes irte?- Interrogo el rubio mientras la chica giraba su rostro y sonriéndole asentía. –Porque la llamaste?- Se quejo acostándose nuevamente en la cama. _

_-Sabia que no recordaría que debemos estar hoy en la universidad- Dijo sentándose nuevamente junto al rubio, acaricio tiernamente sus cabellos, Naruto sonrió y abrió los ojos encontrando sus azules ojos con los de ella. _

_-Me gusta cuando eres tan responsable- Murmuro el rubio halando a la chica que soltó un gritito de sorpresa al verse bajo el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio. _

_-Matte… Naruto-kun- Se quejo intentando no sonreír y ponerse seria. –Tu también debes irte- Inquirió empujando suavemente al rubio. _

_-Puedo faltar- Dijo sonriendo zorrunamente mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de la castaña. _

_-Iie…- Gimió abrazándose al rubio, este bajo un poco mas su cuerpo apoyándolo enteramente en el de la chica y colocando una de sus piernas entre las de ella, podía sentir como la chica empezaba a agitarse y eso a él le encantaba. _

_-Naruto!- Se escucho una voz femenina desde el umbral de la habitación sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, casi casi en plena acción. _

_-Sakura-chan- Se quejo el rubio dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba totalmente sonrojada por ser descubierta en aquella terrible situación, sintió como el rubio se movía logrando sentarse en la cama. –Que haces aquí?- _

_-Me dejaron entrar como siempre!- Dijo furiosa justo cuando logro ver el rostro de la chica que acompañaba al rubio. –Umiko-chan?!- Dijo entre sorprendida y decepcionada al encontrar a aquella castaña bajo los brazos del rubio. _

_-Sakura-senpai- Dijo avergonzada sentándose al borde de la cama. –Gomen… Yo…- Hablo entrecortadamente, no sabia exactamente que decir o como defender su relación con el rubio. _

_-Sakura-chan es mi novia déjala en paz- Dijo el rubio un poco más tranquilo poniéndose la camisa. –Umiko quieres que te lleve a la universidad?- Interrogo dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa. _

_-Iie… Veré si me voy con Konan- Dijo sonriendo sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. –Arigatou- Murmuro caminando hacia el rubio y dándole un rápido pero tierno beso en los labios al chico. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Definitivamente es una buena chica" Pensó el rubio sonriendo para sí chocando con la espalda de la pelirrosa.

-Se que sigues en tu mundo ideal, demo…- Señalo algo irritada la puerta de la entrada, el rubio asintió y abrió con una de sus llaves, era de suponer pues en algún momento el vivió ahí.

-Solo porque debemos llegar juntos- Se excuso abriendo la puerta; en todo el lugar reinaba un silencio bastante extraño. –Que raro… Tal vez ya se fue- Dijo alegremente dándose media vuelta e intentando salir del lugar.

-Iie… Es nuestra tradición… Ustedes me hacen cumplirla todos los años, así que debe seguir aquí- Dijo algo recelosa la pelirrosa de que en aquel lugar reinara tanto silencio.

La vista de ambos empezó a recorrer la sala lo más profundamente posible, todo parecía estar en orden, la habitación tenía la puerta entreabierta cosa que no les extraño, Naruto camino en una dirección y Sakura en la contraria intentando así cubrir mas campo.

"Que es esto…" Pensó ahora asustada la pelirrosa viendo como de la habitación de invitados salía un ligero camino de agua. –Naruto- Llamo nerviosa haciendo que el rubio se preocupara y corriera hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Nani?!- Dijo empezando a preocuparse porque algo le hubiese pasado a su amigo. Empujo la puerta de aquella habitación y vio que el agua efectivamente salía del cuarto de baño, noto una toalla tirada en el suelo.

-Crees que?- Empezó asustada la pelirrosa pero el rubio negó intentando ocultar su miedo de que algo grave hubiese pasado en aquel lugar, escucho un ligero chapoteo y un poco mas de agua salió del baño.

-Debemos ver- Murmuro colocando su mano en la puerta, sintió alivio al notar que no estaba cerrada con seguro y viendo como la pelirrosa asentía abrió la puerta de golpe.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Sasuke- Gimió moviéndose ligeramente sobre el chico, este todavía jadeando entro nuevamente en ella sintiendo como ella besaba sus hombros y su cuello subiendo hasta morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Hinata- Gruño empezando a mover nuevamente a la chica sintiendo como el calor del interior de ella solo aumentaba con cada embestida que le propinaba, la tenia sentada sobre si abrazada a su cuello y gimiéndole al oído, solo para él, solo él podía ocasionar esas cosas en ella y eso le encantaba, ser el único en ella.

-Mas…- Murmuro halando suavemente el cabello del chico, este sonrió maliciosamente y la elevo entrando de golpe haciéndola gritar, la empujo dejando sus pechos expuestos, podía notar lo agitaba que ella estaba, pero no podía esperar para poder sentir nuevamente aquellos senos, devorarlos como solía hacerlo, regalándole todo el placer que pudiera, bajo su boca y mordisqueo levemente uno de los pezones de la chica sintiendo como esta se cerraba alrededor de su miembro.

Cerro sus muslos aprisionando el miembro de el, lo escucho gruñir al tiempo que mordía un poco mas fuerte su pezón, Hinata no sabia si era el ambiente, la pelea, el intento de averiguar que sentían el uno por el otro o simplemente la atracción sexual que existía entre ambos que ese momento le resultaba tan excesivamente excitante, empezó nuevamente a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo sintiendo como el chico se hinchaba en su interior.

-Sasuke- Gimió un poco mas fuerte apoyándose en las rodillas del chico mientras este seguía masajeando sus senos y una de sus manos acariciaba el clítoris dándole muchas más sensaciones, haciéndola perder la razón, pudo sentir como ella se cerraba a su alrededor y subiéndose para esconder nuevamente su rostro en el cuello de él lo mordió aguantando el grito que quiso dejar escapar indicando que había llegado al orgasmo, Sasuke se sintió satisfecho y moviéndose un poco más rápido escuchando los jadeos de ella logro pocos segundos después acabar en su interior.

-Hinata- Murmuro acariciando levemente su espalda, empezó a besar su cuello haciéndola reír la acomodo un poco más sobre su pecho haciendo que un poco mas de agua se saliera nuevamente de la bañera.

-Creo… Creo que todo estará mojado…- Dijo entrecortadamente la ojiblanca abrazándose al chico, este asintió y sintió como alguien empezaba a abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun!- Grito horrorizada la pelirrosa, estaba parada justo frente a la puerta dejando que una cantidad de luz entrara al cuarto de baño. La pelirrosa gruño al encontrarlo no solo desnudo y con una chica, sino con la amiga de su hermana menor, estaba indignada, tenía la respiración agitada y por la rabia se dio la vuelta y salió del perímetro de visión de ambos chicos en la bañera.

-Dobe- Dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro haciendo reaccionar al rubio, que parecía estar pensando en algo que de seguro habría molestado al chico. –Cierra la puerta- Mastico cada palabra mirando fulminantemente al rubio que asintió y así como habían apareció desapareció.

-Sasuke-san- Dijo avergonzada la ojiblanca intentando ponerse de pie, pero el pelinegro se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura.

"Vaya que par de inoportunos" Pensó totalmente molesto intentando calmar a la chica que mas que preocuparle le dio un poco de risa verla tan sonrojada al encontrarse descubierta en algo que nadie nunca pensó que la vería haciendo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Jajaja! Si… Si no los descubrían no tenía nada de interesante! Y si ya oficialice la unión de Naruto con Umiko, supongo ya algunas la sospechaban pero es que quería dejarlo con cierta duda, aunque muchas veces fui más que obvia…. Sakura se llevo sus sorpresitas y algo que la molestara más adelante! Pobrecilla, lástima que la odie tanto jajaja! Saludos chicas y espero reviews! Sino no continúo y aquí queda el fic!! Jajaja!

**sairiko**

**oSiToPaNdA: **Itachi no conocía la situación, pero por lo que pedía Sasuke se imaginaba que por lo menos de trato conocía a la chica, no tannnnn profundamente como la conoce Sasuke. Jajaja!

**luz estrella: **Ummm… No puedo decir nada de capítulos futuros, puede que sí y puede que no, todo depende del ánimo que cargue! Jajaja!

**helenhr**

**adrifernan19**

**hinatauchiha20: **Si?! A mi también me dio mucha risa como actuaban, me salió una escena un tanto graciosa!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei**

**Tsunade25**

**Dark Amy-chan: **Bueno… Sasukito no era del todo buen chico, así que fantasmas pasados empezaran a aparecer en lo que viene de fic! Todavía queda un tanto, además recuerda como nuestra parejita se conoció, no esperaras que sea un alma pura el niño.

A todas las demás chicas, gracias por sus reviews! Saluditos a todos y se les quiere! Recuérdenlo! Nos leeremos pronto y ps cuídense mucho, espero sus reviews en mis futuros capis! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11 Enamorado de Ti?

**Awww! Esta historia me está encantando cada vez más! Pero bueno todo tiene sus complicaciones y esta no será la excepción! Naruto es de Kishimoto-senpai, quien nos regalo a tan maravillosos personajes dispuestos a cumplir cualquier loca historia como esta, jajaja! Bueno pues no son míos excepto la linda Umiko y otros futuros personajes! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XI. Enamorado de Ti?**

El día estaba realmente precioso, el sol iluminaba aquel ambiente veraniego, los arboles empezaban a cubrirse de colores cobres indicando que se acercaba el final de esa época tan calurosa pero a la vez tan divertida de vivir, ella no era la excepción, había disfrutado menos de su verano pero de alguna forma seria una época inolvidable.

-En que piensas?- Pregunto sonriendo interponiéndose en su camino, la chica la miro por unos segundos confundida y luego suspirando detuvo su marcha. –Andas muy distraída-

-Hai! Realmente pensaba en esto de la universidad- Dijo apretando contra su pecho la carpeta que hacia minutos había recibido. –Tu no estás nerviosa?- Pregunto notando lo cerca que estaban a unos bancos bajo un frondoso árbol, era el lugar perfecto para hablar.

-Mucho si te soy sincera! Demo…- Se corto notando como hacia ellas caminaba una chica peliazulada.

-Ohayo gosaimasu- Saludo tranquilamente la peliazulada haciendo una ligera reverencia. –Ya retiraron sus horarios?- Su voz sonaba más pausada que de costumbre, parecía trasnochada, pero ambas chicas dudaron en preguntar y solo asintieron.

-Es por aquel salón, unos alumnos de último año los estaban dando… Creo es según la carrera- Dijo algo nerviosa viendo como su amiga asentía y empezaba a caminar en la dirección indicada.

-Konan-chan! Estaremos esperándote acá- Grito la otra viendo como la aludida se giraba y asentía para seguir su camino. –Algo le sucede no crees?- Murmuro a su compañera que asintió y termino de sentarse en el lugar.

-Y dime de qué necesitabas hablarme?- Hinata no había olvidado aquel delicado tema, su mañana había sido muy extraña pero no por eso había olvidado la conversación pendiente con su mejor amiga.

-Etto… No sé cómo decirlo- La castaña se sonrojo y bajo su mirada, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, ella era al final quien había decidido que fuera un secreto, negó con la cabeza para sí y subió su mirada avergonzada. –Crees que… Que un.. Un.. Un novio mayor.. Es algo malo?- Tartamudeo y además lo dijo muy bajito pero Hinata había logrado escuchar y solo pudo mirarla sorprendida.

-No.. Novio… Ma… Mayor?- No pudo controlar su nerviosismo, pues esa mañana había escuchado algo similar de la pelirrosa mientras regañaba al pelinegro, estaba realmente molesta. "Porque estaría Sakura-senpai tan molesta?!" Pensó divagando mirando fijamente a su amiga.

-Hina!!! No me veas así onegai- Suplico empujando ligeramente a su amiga que volvió a la realidad. –No es algo tan malo cierto? Solo serian unos años de diferencia… Creo que… No es algo malo- Se excusaba sin mirar a la ojiblanca, que solo consiguió sonreír.

-Umiko-chan… Estas enamorada- Hinata solo pudo sonreír tiernamente viendo como su amiga la miraba sorprendida y un sonrojo empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, soltó un gritito de sorpresa y cubrió su boca haciendo reír a la ojiblanca. –Es el chico del brazalete cierto?-

-Ha.. Hai- Intento encontrar algún signo de burla en las palabras de su amiga pero no había nada, lo que dijo lo dijo en serio. –Estoy?- Interrogo todavía algo recelosa.

-Hai- Hinata no podía dejar de reír, en todo el tiempo que conocía a esa chica nunca había escuchado que le costara tanto hablar de un chico y aquellas señas significan algo. –Por eso tenias siempre tantos compromisos…- Dedujo recordando las muchas veces que la chica no había podido ir a algún lugar o llegaba tarde o salía muy temprano del trabajo, todo era por ese chico misterioso.

-Hina-chan… No digas nada- Murmuro apoyando su frente en el hombro de la ojiblanca. –Me da mucha vergüenza- Dijo haciendo un puchero subiendo sus piernas al banco donde estaban.

-No debería… Dime quien es- Dijo curiosa con un tono infantil que hizo sonreír a la castaña. –Lo conoceré por casualidad?-

-Si supieras- Dijo divertida separándose un poco, subió su mirada y suspiro. –No te vayas a molestar si? Demo… Fue algo que paso… Y ya- Dudo en decirle quien era, pues conocía bien que la ojiblanca tiempo atrás había revelado una atracción por el rubio de su novio.

-Porque habría de molestarme? Es el Novio de Umiko-chan- Lo ultimo lo dijo de la forma más infantil y melosa que pudo haciendo sonrojar a su amiga cosa que la hizo reír fuertemente.

-Hinata… Iie…- se quejo la castaña empujándola nuevamente y soltando un último suspiro la miro seriamente, abrió la boca. –Es Naruto-kun- Soltó de golpe viendo como la sonrisa de la ojiblanca se congelaba.

"Naruto… Su novio es Naruto…" Pensó intentando descubrir en qué momento la castaña había conocido al chico que tiempo atrás le había gustado, Umiko por su lado empezaba a creer que había sido un error decírselo precisamente a ella.

-Que alegría- Hinata no podía ocultar su felicidad, abrazo a la castaña y seguía riendo fuertemente. –No entiendo como demo… Eres perfecta para el- Completo viendo como su amiga la miraba confundida sin darse cuenta de lo roja que estaba.

-Tu… Tu crees?- Logro preguntar viendo como la ojiblanca asentía satisfecha. –Pensé que te había molestado- Revelo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Iie… Naruto-senpai dejo de interesarme hace mucho tiempo- Dijo subiendo su mirada, las hojas de aquel árbol estaban cambiando de color un espectáculo para cualquiera pero ella solo podía pensar en una sola cosa. –Supongo que fue después de eso- Murmuro para sí cerrando los ojos.

-Nani?- Umiko no pudo evitar curiosear con respecto a lo que acababa de escuchar. –Alguien más te gusta?- Dijo casi gritando.

-Umiko-chan!- Se asusto mucho y se lanzo sobre la chica para cubrir su boca, pero ambas perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, unos cuantos alumnos que pasaban por ahí miraron la escena de manera extraña.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Habían logrado escapar de las incomodas pero realistas preguntas de Sakura, era la primera vez que veía al rubio tan nervioso al escuchar lo horrible que era que estuviera él con una chica menor, pero porque Naruto había reaccionado de esa forma si era a él quien ella estaba regañando.

-Hasta que al fin- Naruto apoyado en una de las columnas del pasillo se limpio el sudor de su frente. –Vaya… Hinata eh?- Dijo una vez recuperado mirando pícaramente al pelinegro.

-Podrías no decirlo de esa forma- Se quejo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. –Suficiente con casi tres horas de regaño por parte de Sakura- Bufo al terminar su frase y se apoyo en la pared.

-Es que es muy linda- Dijo intentando sacar de quicio al pelinegro. –Mira que poder tocar lo que muchos han soñado, ella es muy popular por aquí no te creas-

-Naruto- Dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, el rubio empezó a reír tensando aun más a su interlocutor.

-Son muy suaves?- Pregunto en son de broma haciendo con sus manos la imitación de que apretaba algo redondo y grande. –Imagino que si-

-Dobe…- Dijo ahora entre dientes conteniendo sus deseos de matar a golpes al rubio por referirse, no, por imaginar siquiera el cuerpo de ella desnudo. –Basta-

-Te molesta?- Dijo burlesco llevando sus manos a la nuca. –A mi no me interesa realmente- Admitió suspirando, Sasuke ante aquello abrió de golpe los ojos sorprendido.

-Ah no?- Aquella pregunta escapo sin pasar por su mente, se maldijo internamente por querer saber porque él se había referido así a Hinata para luego decir algo como eso.

-Hai! Me gusta alguien más- Murmuro bajando su mirada y separándose de la columna, camino hacia el jardín. –Ella es muy bonita, no podía imaginar estar tanto tiempo con alguien así-

-Es que acaso es fea?- Se burlo Sasuke escuchando como el rubio gruñía. –O en cambio es extremadamente dotada?- Devolvió el golpe, el rubio se detuvo unos segundos y apretó sus puños intentando intimidarlo.

-Ya la conoces, demo… Soy tan depravado como tu- Dijo deteniéndose justo frente al banco que ellos solían ocupar en el campus, gruño y miro de reojo al pelinegro.

-Serán nuevos- Murmuro el pelinegro caminando sin darle importancia, no tenía tiempo ni humor para irse a otro lugar, ese era su sitio y se los haría saber a quién sea que estuviera ahí.

-Alguien más te gusta?- Una voz femenina hacia semejante pregunta como si fuera algo increíble, se detuvo algunos pasos de distancia solo para ver como una chica de cabello largo negro violeta se lanzaba sobre la otra.

-Umiko-chan!- Sonó una voz extremadamente conocida para él, a sus pies ambas chicas en vestidos estaban una sobre la otra, parecían pelear pero lo que más le disgusto de aquello fue que como había dicho el rubio Hinata no pasaría desapercibida en ese ambiente.

-Hmp- Gruño haciendo notar su presencia. Ambas se giraron al mismo tiempo y con la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas se sentaron en el césped intentando acomodar sus vestidos.

-Umiko!- Dijo entre molesto y sorprendido el rubio. –Que haces?- Se veía realmente irritado, tomo la muñeca de la chica e hizo que se pusiera de pie.

-Gomen Naruto-kun- Se disculpo notando que a unos metros unos chicos ayudaban a otro a ponerse de pie. –No pensé que…-

-Sasuke-san- Sonó la suave voz de la ojiblanca haciendo que el aludido desviara su atención a la chica, este se agacho intentando ocultar su molestia y tomo las manos de la chica.

-Hay que limpiar estos rasguños- Murmuro tomándola de la muñeca y prácticamente arrastrándola se alejo lo más rápido posible de aquella multitud de chicos que se habían reunido para ver la ropa interior de ambas chicas, como él y posiblemente el rubio lo habían hecho.

-Uchiha-san! Porque se llevo así a Hina-chan?- Interrogo algo frustrada la castaña sentándose nuevamente en el banco, tomo su carpeta y la de la ojiblanca escuchando como el rubio reía por lo debajo. –Que es tan gracioso?-

-Realmente es un hombre celoso- Dijo para sí mirando de forma divertida a su acompañante que de manera recelosa gruño y giro su rostro intentando esquivar la mirada del rubio.

-Definitivamente tu eres un bruto- Se quejo dándole la espalda al rubio que instintivamente coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto confundido, pero no hubo falta la explicación, el fino dedo índice de Umiko a punto donde se encontraba un chico pelinegro intentando detener la hemorragia nasal de su amigo pelirrojo. –Demo!...- Intento defenderse pero la mirada fulminante de la chica solo lo corto y gruñendo se cruzo de brazos.

-Es la segunda vez que haces eso- Murmuro viendo como Naruto fruncía mas el ceño y empezaba a murmurar, Umiko no podía evitar sentirse bien por aquellas actitudes del rubio pero estaba mal su comportamiento, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa empezó a reír.

-No es gracioso!- Se quejo tomando posesivamente a la castaña por la cintura. –Odio que intenten ver bajo tus faldas- Murmuro mirándola, ella solo sonrió y se giro para poder darle un rápido beso al rubio.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Intento calmarse mientras se adentraba en los pasillos de aquel edificio, no podía tolerar aquello, en pleno descanso se lanzo sobre una de sus amigas que al parecer era algo de Naruto olvidando completamente que llevaba un vestido.

-Etto… Sasuke-san- Murmuro recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido que la hizo guardar silencio nuevamente. "No estaba haciendo nada" Se quejo mentalmente viendo como el chico abrió una puerta y entro llevándola consigo.

"Por lo menos aquí nadie sabrá que es la chica del espectáculo" Pensó viendo como en la parte de adelante estaba el profesor y dos alumnos hablando o más bien discutiendo por algo, tal vez unas calificaciones, realmente no tenía importancia para ellos.

Vio como el chico le indico que se quedara en uno de los lugares del salón mientras el caminaba hacia la parte delantera a buscar algo en los primeros auxilios del salón, suspiro y vio distraídamente al profesor, tal vez le daría clases.

"Que estoy haciendo aquí?! Y si sabe del incidente y me baja puntos!" Pensó frenética poniéndose de pie e intentando salir por donde había entrado.

-Donde vas?- La ronca y fría voz la hizo detener en seco sentándose instintivamente en el primer lugar que estaba a su alcance. –Debes limpiar esas heridas- Agrego acercándose con unas vendas y una pomada.

-Estará bien, no debe preocuparse tanto- Intento disuadirlo pero la mirada del pelinegro era tan seria que suspirando estiro su mano hacia donde se encontraba el chico, giro su cabeza viendo de reojo lo que hacia el pelinegro.

"Y esta torpe será mi esposa?!... Increíble" Pensó empezando a limpiar el rasguño de la palma de la mano, era la primera vez que detallaba aquella delicada mano, era extremadamente suave como el resto de ella, sus uñas ni tan largas ni tan cortas tenían un color lila oscuro con una estrella en blanco y escarchado, sonrió pensando en lo irónico de su situación.

Bajo un poco mas sus ojos negros y vio que a nivel de la rodilla y subiendo un poco tenía otro raspón un poco más superficial por lo que podía verse pero era una herida a la final, termino de vendar la mano de la chica que sonrió tiernamente y sin reparos subió un poco su falda.

-Que crees que haces!?- Grito empujándolo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, gruño y la tomo de las manos. –Como puedes tener ganas en un lugar como este?- Dijo sin contenerse escuchando como en la parte de adelante del salón unas risitas y la fingida tos de un profesor la hacían darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Iba a limpiar ese rasguño- Dijo fríamente señalando la herida en la pierna de Hinata, esta avergonzada bajo su rostro y dejo que el volviera a agacharse y subiera un poco su falda. –Todos deben saber lo que hacemos?- Murmuro viendo como la chica saltaba un poco por el ardor que causo el alcohol al hacer contacto con ese rasguño.

-Gomen… Pensé que querías- Se disculpo avergonzada, todavía podía escuchar en la parte delantera la risa y podía sentir los tres pares de ojos sobre ellos. –Ahora nos están viendo- Se quejo cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Por ti- Le molestaba pensar que aquellos dos chicos se fijaran ahora en ella, de por si era llamativa pero saber que lo hacía, era una mala señal para comenzar en su universidad. –Debías gritar?- Agrego subiendo un poco más la falda sintiendo deseos de hacer algo más que curar aquella herida.

-Iie, fue algo instantáneo- Dijo tristemente notando que la falda estaba subiendo más de lo debido, pero lo ignoro recordando que el estaba curando su herida, herida? En ese lugar no podía tener una herida, cerró los ojos y suspiro, realmente no iba a cambiar.

"Debía haber gente aquí? Y ahora…" Pensó abriendo las vendas y empezando a cubrir lentamente el muslo de la chica, no pudo evitar acariciar la parte interior escuchando como un gemido muy bajo escapo de los labios de la chica, sonrió y siguió en su "inocente" tarea.

"Siempre quiere fastidiar" Pensó juntando sus rodillas dejando sus muslos ligeramente separados, Sasuke tuvo que subir su otra mano para poder separarlas, se apoyo en el muslo sano muy cerca de su entrepierna agitándola una vez más, bajo un poco su mano y volvió a subirla, Hinata volvió a gemir un poco mas fuerte sonrojándose se cubrió la boca.

-Ya esta- Dijo sonriendo bajando la falda de la chica y poniéndose de pie. –No fue tan malo- Su tono pícaro hizo sonrojar aun mas a la chica que ofendida se puso de pie de golpe y camino hacia la puerta.

-Esperare fuera- Dijo cerrando casi lanzando la puerta. "Debe ser siempre tan baka?!" Pensó moviendo su cabeza de manera negativa.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Debe estar en su salón tranquilízate- Dijo divertido viendo como la castaña y la peliazulada caminaban una más tensa que la otra en busca de su amiga.

-Ahí esta- Murmuro la peliazulada señalando el lugar donde estaba apoyada la ojiblanca, su vestido era azul oscuro liso atado al cuello de espalda descubierta, un poco más arriba de la rodilla. –Hina-chan- Llamo captando la atención de la aludida.

-Konan-chan Umiko-chan- Dijo sonriente al tiempo que el pelinegro salía de su salón al parecer más irritado que antes. –Sasuke-san… Arigatou- Murmuro sonriendo caminando hacia sus amigas.

-Teme…- Llamo Naruto, Sasuke solo asintió y dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. –Nos veremos luego Umiko- Dijo a modo de despedida, con la mano en alto y corriendo detrás del camino que había tomado el pelinegro.

-Gomen… Por mi culpa te lastimaste- Umiko había notado el vendaje de la pierna de Hinata, esta negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Fue mi culpa por reaccionar así, demo…- Pregunto recordando de golpe que su carpeta no estaba con ella. –Mi carpeta-

-Yo la tengo- Señalo la peliazul, tenía tres carpetas de diferentes colores. –Vamos a elegir las materias extracurriculares- Dijo con algo de entusiasmo, Hinata y Umiko asintieron y caminaron nuevamente hacia los jardines de la universidad.

-Está a punto de acabar el descanso- Comento la castaña sonriendo. –Naruto-kun estaba preocupado si no podría comer- Comento risueña escuchando de golpe la risa de sus amigas.

-Definitivamente estas enamorada de él- Hinata no pudo contener el comentario, ver a su amiga, una chica que siempre mantuvo a raya a todos sus pretendientes y que nunca fue la más cariñosa estaba ahí casi bailando porque el rubio había estado preocupado por esa tontería.

-Me sorprendió mucho encontrarlos besándose en aquella banca- Hablo Konan viendo de reojo como la aludida se sonrojaba y giraba su rostro. –Parecía que olvidaron que estaban en un sitio público-

-Umiko-chan! No me engañan mis oídos?! Acaso estabas haciendo cosas malas en una banca? A plena luz del día- La divertida voz de cierta pelinegra sonó a espaldas de las tres chicas.

-Karin-chan!- Dijo sorprendida la ojiblanca mientras la aludida asentía. –Demo… Tu también quedaste?- Comprendió el porqué de la presencia de la chica y emocionada se lanzo a abrazarla.

-Hai.. Hai… De no ser por Konan no habría podido- Acepto mirando de reojo a la peliazul que seguía viendo su propia carpeta.

-Cierto… Ambas querían estudiar lo mismo- Dijo reflexiva la castaña terminando de salir del edificio, ya casi nadie estaba por aquellos alrededores y el banco que habían ocupado más temprano estaba vacío como era de esperarse.

-Solo falta Nauma-chan- Pensó sonriendo melancólicamente la ojiblanca, las demás sonrieron y asintieron.

-Si hacemos algo… Creen que nos regañaran?- Intuyo la pelinegra de gafas viendo como la miraban curiosas. –Es que quiero hacer algo- Sonrió y sacando la lengua mostro la mochila que llevaba.

-Que es lo que llevas?- Pregunto la peliazulada intentando no sorprenderse demasiado, Karin sonrió y lanzando la mochila en medio de sus amigas se quedo con una especie de pistola en las manos. –Genial- Dijo entre sarcástica e infantilmente moviéndose lentamente.

-Que es lo que…- Pero no pudo continuar su frase ya que se vio a si misma esquivando un pequeño chorrito de agua, Karin no podía parar de reír al ver a sus amigas asustadas por una insignificante pistola de agua.

-Están muy grandes para esto?- Dijo divertida guardando la pistola y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la universidad, aquel jardín daba a la calle y era de libre acceso para cualquier transeúnte.

-Es lo que crees- Sonó la divertida voz de la castaña tomando la mochila y lanzándola hacia la ojiblanca que entre risas la recibió y saco dos pistolitas, una para Konan y otra para ella, se colgó la mochila en el hombro y suspirando asintió viendo a la peliazulada.

-Son unas tramposas- Grito la pelinegra de lentes corriendo hacia el parque que estaba conectado con la universidad, las otras tres chicas corrían detrás de ella, parecían unas niñas, realmente podían sentir las miradas criticas de las personas sobre ellas pero en sus mentes no importaba aquello, solo ellas, solo aquel infantil juego que tal vez todas tenían muchos años sin jugar, algo que las conectara unas con otras.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Así que esa niña es tu novia- Dijo sereno subiendo las escaleras, escucho un quejido por parte de su acompañante pero no le importo, ambos coincidían en aquella hora libre y para su suerte la pelirrosa tenia clase.

-Piensas en ellas como niñas?- Interrogo serio apoyándose en la puerta comprobando con una risa que estaba sin trancar, la empujo y el sol dio de lleno en sus rostros, caminaron unos segundos en silencio hasta llegar al extremo del tejado, podía no parecerlo pero ambos se consideraban casi hermanos y en aquellos momentos decisivos hablaban seriamente.

-Tal vez… Tu no?- Respondió por fin sintiendo como la brisa empezaba a hacerse más fría, el verano estaba en su crepúsculo y el otoño, la temporada de lluvia y algo parecido a la melancolía se acercaba, podía sentirse en el ambiente, ya los arboles empezaban a rendirse ante aquel cambio climático.

-Pienso que ellas podrían enseñarnos algo mas- Dijo girándose para encontrarse con la mirada confundida del pelinegro. –Me refiero a su forma de ver el mundo- Dijo volviendo su vista hacia una senda de arboles, podía escuchar el murmullo de la brisa entre ellos.

-Es infantil…- Murmuro el pelinegro apoyándose en la baranda, se giro hacia el rubio y este dudo por unos segundos, solo con el murmullo del viento permanecieron justo cuando unas risas fueron arrastradas hacia sus oídos.

-Tal vez así son- Dijo sonriendo y señalando hacia una dirección en el suelo, Sasuke suspiro y se giro para seguir la dirección que indicaba su amigo, se sorprendió al ver a cuatro chicas corriendo como chiquillas por toda la senda que daba a un pequeño bosque, parecían estar compitiendo por algo pero lo que más le impacto fue su forma de reír.

-Hinata- Murmuro sorprendido descifrando una de las delgadas figuras que corría, podía sentir su risa resonar en sus oídos, agudizo su vista y logro verla, estaba sonriendo, como nunca antes la había visto sonreír. –Son unas niñas…- Murmuro frunciendo el ceño al sentirse observado por el rubio.

-Yo creo que se ven bien- Admitió apoyándose en la baranda intentando como segundos antes lo había hecho el pelinegro de ver a una chica en especifico. –No somos tan mayores-

-Pensamos diferentes, son niñas de instituto, o de primaria por esto- Dijo señalando el momento en que la que llevaba la delantera cayo y las demás riendo la rodearon, parecía no importarles llevar vestidos o ropa blanca, solo se estaban dejando llevar. "Dejarse llevar…" Pensó sonriendo para sí.

-Hablas como un viejo- Se burlo el rubio riendo con nostalgia. –Hace algún tiempo nos toco asumir algo que a ellas todavía no les toca, tal vez ese lado infantil fue lo que me gusto de Umiko- Admitió sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

-Mentiras diciendo que no te acostaste con ella- Dijo diestramente el pelinegro mirando todavía el surrealista panorama que cierta ojiblanca le estaba brindando.

-No negare que hace poco estuve por fin con ella- Dijo viendo como el pelinegro se tensaba. –Debo admitir que me cautivo su manera de hacerlo… Siendo yo su primera vez-

-Nani?!- Sasuke no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. –Ella también?-

-Hai… Aunque creo que tu comienzo fue algo tortuoso si la viste como algo de una sola noche… Acaso ella no…- Se corto al notar como el pelinegro apretaba su puño sobre la baranda.

-Recuerda que prácticamente la drogaron ese día… Sería solo eso… Una noche- Dijo reflexivo todavía cautivado por la forma que las chicas parecían divertirse en su propio mundo, lejos de la vista de personas como el que criticaban abiertamente un comportamiento tan espontaneo.

-Que la hizo diferente entonces? Que era virgen- Naruto parecía más serio de lo normal, pero dentro de todo era así, no eran en vano sus 21 años. –Estas ocultando algo- Intuyo hipnotizado de igual forma por las chicas que jugaban y reían bajo el sol movidas por su infantil mentalidad de momento.

-Muchas cosas… Sera mi esposa- Admitió viendo de reojo como el rubio casi cae por la baranda al escuchar aquello. –Me entere hace unos cuantos días, demo antes…-

-Que es lo que te hace estar con ella?- Interrogo viendo como el pelinegro parecía confundido, por primera vez en todo lo que conocía al pelinegro lo veía confundido, sin una respuesta. –Sasuke… Te gusta en serio Hinata-chan- Dijo abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-Iie… Estas inventando- Dijo volviéndose hacia Naruto unos segundos para luego volver a seguir en silencio los pasos que daba la chica. –No me gusta tanto…- Se resigno a decir escuchando con frustración la risa del rubio.

-Estas enamorado de ella- Grito mientras reía aun más fuerte, Sasuke quería ahorcar a su estúpido acompañante pero prefirió gruñir en su lugar y seguir admirando desde lejos a la ojiblanca.

-Acabaste?- Pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio, tiempo que para el paso muy lentamente, Naruto se había reído hasta cansarse y luego guardo silencio por algunos momentos, suspirando cada cierto tiempo, sus azules ojos estaban posados en una castaña a metros de distancia.

-Supongo que en algún momento pasaría, lo irónico es que acabaras enamorado de una niña y que es prácticamente la mejor amiga de mi novia- Dijo burlescamente golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Sasuke.

-No significa nada, no pienso pasar más tiempo contigo- Advirtió escuchando como el rubio se quejaba. –Acaso tu amas a Umiko-chan?- Pregunto confundido, escucho como el rubio suspiraba y eso solo significaban malas noticias para él.

-Hai… Ahora lo sé- Revelo apoyándose nuevamente en la baranda. –Verla con sus amigas, siendo ella y demostrándome que es y siempre ha sido así, me hizo percatarme de cuan unido estoy a ella- Sencillamente su amigo no era el mismo, pensar que de la boca de su rubio cabeza hueca salieran aquellas cursis palabras casi hacían que le diera un infarto.

-Te volviste loco- Dijo frunciendo el ceño. –No eres tu mismo Naruto- Concluyo algo irritado en todo lo que iba de tarde.

-Tal vez este si soy yo… Por ella creo que haría más de lo lógico- Sasuke se giro viendo con incredulidad la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del rubio, este solo seguía apoyado viendo como su pequeña novia seguía riendo y empujando a sus amigas.

"Mas que lo lógico?!... Molestarme por todo… Quererla siempre a mi lado…" Sasuke empezaba a procesar mucha cantidad de ideas y sentimientos mientras sus ojos solo seguían y delineaban la delgada silueta de la ojiblanca.

Una fuerte brisa arremetió contra las chicas, Hinata perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, su vestido estaba manchado de lodo y su cabello despeinado enmarcaban su níveo rostro, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras la peliazulada se acercaba a sentarse frente a ella, las otras dos chicas se acercaron y con ternura acariciaron el cabello de la ojiblanca, parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida, que pudieran entenderse con solo unas cuantas miradas, eso significaba ser amigos.

"Protegerte… Y hacerte feliz… Eso… Eso solo significaría que…" Sasuke cortó su propio pensamiento separándose un poco del barandal. Miro de reojo al rubio que seguía embobado viendo el paisaje.

"Significaría que estoy enamorado de ti" Completo totalmente asustado con aquella respuesta lógica que su cerebro había encontrado en unos cuantos segundos observando a la chica, sentada indefensa rodeada de sus amigas y sonriendo para ellas como nunca lo había hecho para él.

-Y bien?- Pregunto el rubio notando la cara de desconcierto que tenía su amigo. –Está bien si no quieres admitirlo, yo no lo hago demo… Tal vez a ella le interesaría saberlo- Dijo entre burlesco y serio caminando hacia la puerta.

-Donde vas?- Su tono era distante, las palabras del rubio mezclados con sus pensamientos lo habían aturdido doblemente.

-Por si no te diste cuenta teme ya vamos a entrar a la próxima clase- Se burlo sacándole la lengua y abriendo de un tirón la puerta. –Te quedaras aquí todo el día o qué?-

-Hmp- Gruño cruzándose de brazos empezando a caminar lentamente hacia el rubio, este sonrió y dejo que su orgulloso amigo afrontara algo que realmente cambiaria sus días de ahí en adelante.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi ver a un Sasuke confundido! Dios me pareció tan bello que le hubiese dado muchos besos así el solo tuviera ojos para la linda Hinata! Espero sus reviews! Lo saben… Espero su opinión/critica/felicitación con respecto a este capi y pues mis saluditos a todos los que me leen.

**Akiro Uchiha: **No molestas, me alegra ver que sin embargo sigues intentando seguir el fic! Suerte en tu Uni y pues nos leeremos próximamente.

**skarlet3**

**Tenchi-Uchiha**

**AleSwann20: **Ohayo! Pues bienvenida seas a esta loca historia! Si bueno, pero es que ya verás como sucederá todo! Espero no te impacientes y sigas dejando tu comentario!

**Luz Estrella **

**adrifernan19**

**helenhr: **Jejeje! Qué raro cuando seguía tus fics pensaba lo mismo! Que coincidencias de la vida! Pero Bueno, no he tenido tiempo para ver los nuevos así que gomen! Soy una de tus fanáticas, debido a que tu forma de escribir me encanta y como dije una vez un honor tenerte por acá.

**oSiToPaNdA: **Si verdad? Bueno mi Sasuke es un poco bipolar, un rato la quiere y al otro sus celos lo ciegan! Pero buee… Así es que se le puede hacer igual lo amamos!

**hinatauchiha20: **Bueno la pelirrosa debe saber quien duerme con Sasuke! Muajaja! Aunque eso implicara que la descubrieran bañándose con Sasuke, cabe destacar el bañándose… Jajaja

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei**

**Tsunade25: **Pos realmente no se… Jejeje! Es así de loca! Pero es que obvio cualquiera tendría dudas si el chico que te gusta y con el cual estas tiene famita de mujeriego, ella tiene sus dudas y mas porque por años amo a Neji…

**DarkAmy-chan: **Jejeje! Vale, espero esto sacie un poco tus ansias, y pues apenas comienza la historia!... Y si, no me di cuenta que Sakura recibió lección en ambos fics! Tienes razón! Y eso que soy yo la autora… Que distraída!

A todas las demás besos y abrazos! Se les quiere y recuerden que todos sus reviews son recibidos y leídos con todo mi cariño, me motivan a continuar, eso es definitivo! Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, Matta ne!


	12. Chapter 12 Déjame estar Junto a Ti

**Jajaja! Pues si… Saben que yo actualizo todo junto, así deje aquí los dos días de intenso reposo pienso actualizar mis tres fics! Naruto es de Kishimoto y yo utilizo a sus personajes para satisfacer mis ideas sobre romance frustrado! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XII. Déjame estar Junto a Ti**

La tarde había pasado relativamente rápido, lo mas cerca que tenían era su nueva casa, y aunque al principio lo dudo no pudo negarles el cambio de ropa a sus amigas, necesitaban limpiarse lo antes posible.

-Vaya! Que casa- Dijo entre divertida y sorprendida la pelinegra tomando la toalla que la ojiblanca le tendía.

-Hay dos baños- Dijo suavemente señalando su propia habitación, tomo a Konan por la muñeca y camino en dirección contraria. –Llevare a Konan-chan al otro, siéntanse a justo de tomar cualquier cosa que deseen para limpiarse- Completo viendo como sus otras dos amigas asentían y caminaban conversando hacia su habitación.

-Tranquilízate- Murmuro la peliazulada soltando el agarre, Hinata suspiro y abrió lentamente la habitación de Sasuke, sus pasos fueron cautelosos sintiendo como la mirada de su amiga la seguían de forma incrédula.

-Pasa- Dijo suavemente abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño. –Buscare otro shampoo y jabón- Agrego pero la peliazulada le cortó el paso y negó.

-Tranquilízate, solo me daré un baño no te calificare por esto- Sus palabras hicieron que Hinata suspirara cansadamente y se sentara en el piso del baño, Konan solo suspiro y paso cerrando la puerta.

-Es solo que…- Empezó pero se sonrojo y nuevamente se quedo muda, como explicar cómo estaba viviendo ahí, como… La única que medio podría ayudarla era Konan, por algo vivía con su prometido, aunque no fue arreglado era un caso similar.

-Te estás preocupando de mas, a él realmente no le importara si eres o no buena anfitriona- Corto viendo serenamente a la ojiblanca mientras dejaba el agua correr y llenar la bañera. –Son así, deberías concentrarte en algo más-

-Iie…- Negó nerviosa viendo como su amiga empezaba a quitarse sus ropas. –A él no le interesa nada… Bueno… Nada que no sea su compañía- Admitió sintiéndose algo vacía.

-Ya veo- Konan suspiro creando una especie de onda al meterse en la bañera el agua sobrante salió mojando ligeramente la falda de Hinata que sin darle importancia se apoyo en la puerta.

-Es el chico de aquella noche- Confeso sintiendo como la peliazulada se agitaba. –Vine aquí ese día-

-No te llevo a tu casa?- Interrogo algo intranquila, podía ver como la ojiblanca asentía avergonzada. –Te obligo a…-

-Iie!- Se adelanto negando con sus manos frenéticamente. –Exactamente no sé como paso todo demo…- Suspiro viendo fijamente a su amiga. –Si estuve con él- Sus mejillas se calentaban a medida que empezaba a recordar el día que conoció a su futuro esposo.

-…- Un suspiro fue todo lo que escapo de los labios de la peliazulada, lentamente limpiaba su cuerpo el agua caliente parecía borrar el posible malestar que sintiera, vio entonces como una nube pasaba lentamente cubriendo la luz del sol momentáneamente.

-El otoño a comenzado- Agrego luego de algunos segundos en silencio, admirando por la pequeña ventana como la ciudad era cubierta por la sombra gigantesca de tal vez una pequeña nube.

-Hai- Acepto distraídamente poniéndose de pie. –Buscare algo para ti- Dijo tomando las ropas del suelo y poniéndose de pie.

-No debes darle tanta importancia- Dijo fríamente mirando como su amiga se tensaba. –Eso no te cambia como persona Hina-chan… Por algo él no lo dejo en una sola noche- Reflexiono hundiéndose totalmente en el agua caliente derramando un poco más.

"Tal vez… Tal vez tengas razón" Pensó sonriendo tristemente, todavía quedaba algo rondando su cabeza, una duda que tenía muchos días atormentándola.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

La campanilla sonó indicando que habían nuevos clientes, su tan conocida cafetería, muy cerca de ahí algunas horas antes habían pasado cuatro chicas realmente interesantes, suspiro y se sentó en su lugar de siempre escuchando como detrás de si sus dos acompañantes discutían.

-Y además mis padres quieren enviarla fuera, como si no pudiera estudiar aquí- Se quejo sentándose frente a cierto pelinegro que tenía todo el rato en silencio. –Sigues pensando en Hinata?- Interrogo algo molesta viendo como Naruto se sentaba junto al pelinegro.

-Deberías dejar ya de pelear por eso- Rebatió el rubio viendo como la pelirrosa lanzaba chispas por los ojos y luego de cruzarse de brazos gruñía. –Quiero algo de comer- Se quejo intentando cambiar de conversación.

"No puede ser… Ella es solo una niña… Como… Como puede ser esto posible" Pensaba una y otra vez, escuchando el barullo que creaba el rubio discutiendo con su amiga de infancia, tal vez era ahora que realmente tenia utilidad ser amigo de una mujer.

-Baka…- concluyo sacando ligeramente la lengua poniéndose de pie para ir a ordenar, sabía de memoria los gustos de sus amigos, y cuando necesitaban las cosas, debía admitir que estaba celosa pero al parecer su amor eterno había elegido a alguien ya.

-Hasta que dejo de molestar- Dijo sonriendo el rubio girándose para ver a su amigo sumido en un mundo de pensamientos erráticos y sin coherencia alguna, creándole un aura depresivo/agresivo difícil de ignorar. –Ya sal de tu mundo teme- Aunque fácil de esquivar para Naruto.

-Hmp- Gruño apoyando su rostro sobre ambas manos, Naruto sonrió y suspiro girándose hacia otro lado.

-No he hablado con Umiko demo…- Empezó mirando de reojo las reacciones de su amigo. –Supongo habrán ido a la casa más cercana para cambiarse… Tu casa tal vez?- Interrogo viendo como se tensaba y se enderezaba en la silla.

-Sabes cómo molestarme- Refunfuño viendo al rubio sonreír victorioso, solo gruño y saco su móvil, lo miro por unos segundos dudoso.

-Puedo llamar yo- Se ofreció al notar la indecisión del pelinegro, este negó y empezó a marcar un numero, puso el altavoz no teniendo ánimos para aguantar más bromas de su compañero.

_-Diga?- _Una voz totalmente desconocida sonó al otro lado de la línea. _–Mochi Mochi?- _

_-Aquí hay algo de ropa… Que… Que haces?- _Ahora sí, esa voz si la conocía, suspiro viendo la cara divertida que mantenía al rubio expectante a todo lo que diría. _–Diga?- _

-Hinata- Susurro el pelinegro regañándose mentalmente por haber puesto el alta voz. –Quien contesto?-

_-Etto… Karin-chan- _Su voz sonaba nerviosa, podía sentirla y hasta ver como empezaba a sonrojarse por los nervios, le hizo gracia y sonrió ligeramente. _–Go…Gomen…-_

-Iie… Que se supone que hacen en mi casa?- Dijo empezando a irritarse mientras observaba al rubio refunfuñar en su lugar.

_-Etto… Es que nos ensuciamos… Y… Y pues… Las traje para que se cambiaran- _Su voz insegura molestaba un poco a Sasuke pero no le dio importancia. _–Ven… Vendrás pronto?- _

-No lo sé…- Dijo suspirando, escucho un poco de movimiento y luego unas risas, incluida la de su joven prometida.

_-Hina-chan es tu turno…- _La voz anterior sonó seguida por un sonoro chapuzón y el golpe del teléfono caer al suelo.

_-Kyaaaa!!!- _La voz de Hinata resonó seguida de unas risas estruendosas.

_-Gomenasai… Hinata no podrá hablarte hasta dentro de un rato- _-Una serena voz había tomado el aparato y contestado despidiéndose de esa forma y colgándole el teléfono tal vez sin darle importancia que del otro lado cierto chico estuviera sufriendo un casi infarto.

-Vaya…- El rubio estaba tan confundido como el pelinegro, ambos miraban el pequeño aparato tal vez esperando ingenuamente que empezara a sonar y pudieran escuchar que mas pasaba al otro lado del teléfono o mejor aun que estaba ocurriendo en casa de Sasuke.

-Y ustedes qué?- La voz de la pelirrosa los saco de su ensimismamiento. –Se volvieron bakas?... Que tanto esperan?- Era algo obvio, ambos estaban esperando una llamadas.

-La comida!- Dijo el rubio viendo que entre sus manos la chica traía una pequeña bandeja, Sakura solo suspiro entregando dicha bandeja escuchando la risa del chico.

-No cambiaras- Murmuro sentándose frente a ambos chicos, Naruto se dedicaba a comer mientras Sasuke seguía sumido en un mundo de depresión/agresión que irritaba a la pelirrosa. –No piensas volver a hablar o qué?- Hablo captando la atención del chico.

"Esas niñas… Estarán destruyendo mi casa" Pensó gruñendo, frunció el ceño y sintió una mano tocando la suya, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los preocupados ojos de la pelirrosa. –Nani?!- Pregunto intentando mantener la calma mientras la chica solo suspiraba.

-Que está pasando con ustedes?- Dijo viendo ahora al rubio que se detuvo de su labor para oír mejor a la pelirrosa. –Primero esconden a sus novias, luego mienten para ocultarlas y ahora que los he descubierto andan cada uno en sus pensamientos- Término frustrada cruzándose de brazos.

-Etto…- El rubio rio nervioso buscando apoyo de su amigo pero solo se encontró con un rostro inexpresivo y bastante sereno. –Sakura-chan…-

-Es tu imaginación- Intervino el pelinegro viendo fijamente a la chica. –Yo nunca escondí nada… Y el dobe… Bueno… Es el dobe- Completo mientras el rubio lo miraba desconcertado, no sabía si reír o si golpear a Sasuke por hacer alusión a su torpeza.

-Somos amigos desde hace años!- Defendió golpeando ligeramente la mesa. –No esperaba que me contaran sus cosas… En realidad prefiero no saber algunas cosas, como las de hoy demo… Esperaba algo más de confianza-

-Sakura-chan… No es para tanto… Ellas preferían mantenerlo así- Corto el rubio intentando calmar a la pelirrosa. –Intenta entender como lo ven ellas-

-Igual… Son ustedes- Dijo malcriada haciendo un ligero puchero. –Casi una traición- Dicto como veredicto haciendo que el rubio dejara definitivamente sus palillos a un lado.

-Sakura-chan!!- Lloriqueo tomando las manos de la chica que se giro intentando darle la espalda.

"Traición?... No estamos en esa obligación" Pensó Sasuke viendo como el rubio intentaba contentar a su pelirrosa amiga.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Que…Que hacen?- Se quejo Hinata poniéndose de pie como pudo todavía dentro de la bañera.

-Debes cambiarte, no querrás que tu novio te vea en esas pintas- Se burlo la pelinegra cerrando la puerta dejando a la chica encerrada en aquel lugar.

"A Sasuke-san realmente no le importa eso" Pensó sintiendo el peso innecesario de sus ropas, las saco como pudo y las dejo a un lado de la bañera, podía sentir el relajante aroma de los aceites para el baño, el vapor iba subiendo lentamente arremolinándose sobre ella.

Suspiro y bajo su rostro hasta hundirlo completamente, quería limpiarse era cierto, pero no de esa forma y menos literalmente haberle lanzado el teléfono al pelinegro, movió su cabeza haciendo una negativa y abrió los ojos, su vista ahora un poco mas nublada solo se fijo en un detalle.

-Nani?- Murmuro escuchando como en la habitación las otras tres chicas reían con todas sus gana, pero restándole importancia, tomo la pequeña botellita que contenía el aceite de lirios, su aroma favorito. "Sasuke-san" Pensó de golpe recordando haber sentido aquella delicada fragancia más temprano ese día, en el momento que el chico la había encerrado en el baño.

Hinata sonrió y empezó a lavar su cuerpo, tal vez, solo tal vez a él realmente empezaba a importarle sus necesidades aunque lo negara tan rotundamente, sus celos eran explosivos eso lo tenía claro.

-Sasuke-san- Murmuro poniéndose de pie, tomo una toalla para cubrir su desnudez y otra para su cabello, sonrió viendo su reflejo borroso en el espejo mientras abría lentamente la puerta para ver a su amigas sentadas en la cama esperándola, ya con las ropas que ella se había dedicado a escoger.

-Tienes mucha ropa nueva Hina-chan- Dijo contenta la pelinegra mientras las otras asentían divertidas. –Por cierto…- Dijo mirándola con recelo, Hinata presintió lo que le preguntaría y se sonrojo caminando más rápido hacia el closet.

-Quien es el chico que vive contigo?- Termino la castaña viendo como la ojiblanca dejaba caer uno de los ganchos de ropa, se agacho para recogerlo y seguir buscando que ponerse.

-Hinata- La serena voz de la peliazulada la hizo estremecer, a ella si no podía mentirle pero no podía decir quién era, por lo menos la chica no sabía su nombre y eso le aliviaba.

-Es… Es de… De mi pro-prome-prometido- Los nervios la habían traicionado haciéndola tartamudear pero lo dijo lo suficientemente claro para sorprender a sus amigas.

-Nani?!- Gritaron la castaña y la pelinegra al unísono poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-Pensé que eras escéptica a los matrimonios jóvenes- Intervino la peliazulada viendo como la chica se colocaba un short corto color azul marino con destellitos plateados y tomaba una camiseta de color lila estampada con mariposas.

-Es… Es arreglado- Siguió caminando hacia la peinadora, podía sentir las miradas cada vez mas sorprendidas de sus amigas, no podía evitarlas. –No… No puedo negarme-

-Tu otosan es muy injusto!- Se quejo la pelinegra dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama. –Como en estos tiempos te compromete con alguien que no conoces!- No podía creerlo, podía sentir como su amiga estaba a punto de reventar.

-Iie… Aunque es un arreglo se me permitió vivir con él para… Para conocerlo- Se sintió nerviosa al pensar en todo lo que hacía con el chico.

-Karin tiene razón Hina-chan, no debiste aceptar- La castaña había caminado hacia el gran ventanal, las horas habían pasado volando ya el cielo se teñía de ligeros colores rosados naranjas.

-Supongo que tienen razón- Dijo algo triste recordando la noche anterior en la que el pelinegro la había llevado contra su voluntad a aquel apartamento, sentía algo extraño estando ahí, podía imaginar al chico estando con otras mujeres y eso la atormentaba aunque no lo admitiría nunca.

-Debemos irnos- Hablo la peliazulada poniéndose de pie, las otras tres la miraron sorprendida pero asintieron, Hinata solo sonrió entendiendo el porqué de la repentina actitud de su amiga.

-Nos veremos mañana- Dijo intentando alegrarse, la pelinegra y castaña sonrieron y salieron de la habitación. –Arigatou- Murmuro al caminar junto a la peliazulada.

-Todavía te falta mucho… Tal vez este chico… Sea diferente- Murmuro dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa tan inverosímil que hasta pareció haberla soñado. –Matta ne Hina-chan- Completo un poco más alto llegando junto a las otras dos chicas.

-Habrá que repetir esto con Nauma-chan!- Dijo alegremente la pelinegra acomodándose los lentes. –Pero sin trampas!- Hizo un puchero haciendo reír a sus amigas.

-Supongo que fue bueno para los nervios- Completo la castaña abriendo la puerta. –Nos veremos mañana donde Jiraiya-san!- Sonriendo salió tomando a la pelinegra de la muñeca.

-Hai! Cuídense!- Completo Hinata viendo como sus tres amigas salían de aquel lugar sin entender bien de que trataba todo lo que era la nueva vida de Hinata. "Ojala Sasuke-san no se moleste mucho" Pensó suspirando, podía sentir el cansancio de todo lo que estuvo jugando y ensuciándose con sus amigas, sonrió para sí al recordarlo y se encamino a su habitación mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Había decidido caminar hasta su casa, esa mañana fue casi arrastrado fuera de su departamento sin poder decirle nada a Hinata, suspiro levemente, su suerte realmente era muy mala en esos días, entonces sintió un leve viento tibio chocar contra su rostro, un olor a lirios llego hasta si y pudo ver a tres muchachas riendo que se acercaban hacia él.

-Ohayo- Saludaron alegremente al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Konichiwa- Murmuro el bajando la vista, las chicas siguieron su camino despidiéndose con un gesto; Sasuke sonrió, ese aroma era solo de ella y al parecer solo le quedaba perfecto a ella, iba con su personalidad y con su delicada apariencia.

Cerró los ojos deteniéndose momentáneamente, la brisa tibia seguía soplando a medida que el cielo empezaba a llenarse de estrellas, sonrió para sí al recordar tantas cosas, cosas que pensó no volver a sentir, tal vez había terminado de olvidarla así, con una inocente niña que termino por equivocación en sus brazos.

"Hinata" Pensó abriendo los ojos, pudo ver la luna llena, su delineado perlado le recordaba esos ojos tan hipnotizantes que poseía aquella chica, suspiro y prosiguió con su camino, se estaba haciendo tarde y ella parecía de las que se preocupaban.

-Sasuke-kun?- Una voz femenina saco de sus pensamientos al pelinegro, le parecía conocida pero sin darle importancia siguió caminando. –Sasuke-kun realmente eres tu- La voz parecía estar contenta, el pelinegro bufo y levanto su mirada para encontrarla con unos ojos violetas que lo miraban cariñosamente.

-Natsuko- Murmuro sorprendido sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba.

-Pensé que me habías olvidado- La chica se acerco al muchacho, era del mismo tamaño que él, su cabello rubio hasta los hombros le daba una apariencia bastante madura. –Volví Sasuke-kun- Sonrió satisfecha abrazándose al cuello del chico.

-Natsuko- Volvió a decir sin saber cómo reaccionar, la mujer solo suspiro subiendo su mirada. –Cuando?- Interrogo separándose lentamente de la mujer.

-Este fin de semana- Completo dispuesta a caminar junto al chico. –Pareces más sorprendido de lo que pensé- Su melodiosa risa retumbo en los oídos del Uchiha confundiéndolo ligeramente.

-No… No esperaba volverte a ver- Dijo algo nervioso, sus ojos no podían separarse de los ojos violetas de la chica, esta asintió y rompió el contacto visual mirando ahora hacia el frente.

-No pensaba volver a Japón tan pronto- Completo llegando hasta la puerta del edificio del Uchiha. –Mi onee-san vive aquí también- Dijo sorprendida entrando en compañía del pelinegro. Este asintió y saludo con un gesto a los porteros.

-De vez en cuando me hace compañía- Admitió llamando al ascensor. –Vivo en el piso superior a ella-

-Así que eres el chico del cual se quejan las vecinas de mi Onee-san- Dijo burlesca entrando casi corriendo al ascensor apenas abrió. –Sube vamos- Invito extendiendo su mano.

Sasuke solo pudo asentir y entro tranquilo al espacio comprimido del ascensor, podía sentir el fuerte aroma del perfume de su vieja conocida, no podía creer que haya vuelto a Japón, sonó el timbre indicando que acababan de detenerse en un piso.

-Pasare a visitarte más tarde- Su voz sonaba juguetona como todas las veces anteriores, Sasuke solo asintió viendo como las puertas se cerraban para seguir ascendiendo, se cruzo de brazos y gruño.

"Hinata" Pensó nuevamente saliendo con cierta velocidad hacia su propia entrada, no escucho algún movimiento y entro sereno, las luces iluminaban tenuemente la sala, Sasuke se sorprendió y camino hacia su habitación.

Paso sus ojos rápidamente por todos los lugares estudiando si habían o no tocado sus cosas, vio la puerta del baño abierta y gruño, pudo sentir un muy ligero residuo de rosas en el ambiente y el espejo empañado le indico que alguien se había bañado ahí, pero siguió al darse cuenta que no habían tocado realmente nada.

-Me pareció escucharte- La suave voz de Hinata lo hizo reaccionar, esta se sonrojo bajando su rostro mientras sentía como el pelinegro caminaba hacia ella. –Como… Como te fue hoy?- Su voz sonaba nerviosa, el pelinegro solo pudo sonreír ligeramente deteniéndose a unos pasos de la chica.

-Nada bien- Admitió tomando a la chica de la muñeca y empezando a caminar fuera de la habitación. –Me duele la cabeza- Dijo sintiendo como la ojiblanca se soltaba y prácticamente corría hacia la cocina.

-Matte- Dijo ya desde el interior de la cocina, Sasuke no tenia ánimos de esperar así que siguió su camino hacia la habitación de la chica, abrió la puerta y pudo sentir diferentes aromas en aquel lugar predominando siempre los lirios de la ojiblanca, vio con sorpresa algunas ropas en el suelo, llenas de tierra ahora seca y gruño, todavía debía hablarle de ese comportamiento.

"Para que habrá vuelto" Se pregunto pensando nuevamente en Natsuko, era una mujer bastante extraña y su actitud misteriosa lo intrigaba aun mas, suspiro una vez más y se acostó en la cama de la ojiblanca, odiaba admitir que prefería estar ahí que en su propia cama, tantos cuerpos que estuvieron ahí no lo dejaban dormir.

-Se siente mal?- Nuevamente la suave e infantil voz de la ojiblanca lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, tenía en sus manos una bandejita con una taza humeante y podía ver la curvatura de lo que parecía ser un plato pequeño con algunas medicinas.

-Domo- Se limito a responder viendo como la chica caminaba hacia él y colocaba todo en la mesa de noche, Sasuke siguió a la chica con la vista, se dio la tarea de recoger las ropas que el anteriormente había visto y colocarlas en su lugar, cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y por ultimo acomodo ligeramente la parte de la cama donde no se encontraba el chico sentándose junto a él.

Un silencio de apodero de ambos hundiéndolos en un mar de dudas, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar pero ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde empezar, Hinata se rindió primero y apoyo todo su peso en el cabezal de la cama, tomo un pequeño libro y lo abrió donde lo había dejado la vez anterior.

-Que lees?- Curioseo el pelinegro moviéndose para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-Poemas- Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, Sasuke la miro con confusión y ella se movió ligeramente para poder mostrarle uno. –Quieres leerlos?- Cuestiono recibiendo una negativa por parte del chico.

-Debería estar trabajando- Respondió terminando de acostarse en la cama, la cual como siempre tenía impregnado el ligero olor a ella, cerró los ojos sintiendo tranquilidad al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la chica junto a él.

-Iie… Terminaras como mi otosan- Dijo algo preocupada acercándose al pelinegro, este con pesadez abrió los ojos y se encontró a muy pocos centímetros del rostro de la ojiblanca la cual se sonrojo e intento separarse.

-Hmp- Gruño irritado incorporándose un poco para tomar la muñeca de la ojiblanca. "Que hago" Pensó confundido podía notar como la chica empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa debido a que sus mejillas pasaban de un rosado a un rojo y luego a uno más intenso, sonrió y tomando confianza atrajo a la chica hacia sí.

-Sasuke-san- Murmuro sintiendo como era acostada de golpe, Sasuke apoyo su rostro sobre el pecho de ella intentando relajarse como aquella vez, hace algún tiempo cuando le costó dormir solo así lo consiguió. –Hai- Susurro para su sorpresa y empezó a acariciar los cabellos de él.

-Que piensas?- Interrogo luego de algunos minutos inundados por el confortable silencio de estar uno con el otro, el podía sentir como todo se despejaba al estar en brazos de ella.

-Que desearía saber más de ti- Contesto soltando una ligera risa, el se movió un poco y logro ver aquella pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba, era diferente, nueva y tal vez una especialmente para él. –Tengo miedo- Confeso al darse cuenta que era observada.

-De qué?- No podía evitar saber que pensaba aquella frágil mujer que sin querer se había apoderado de todo su ser.

-Solo…- Fue cortada por el timbre del departamento, Sasuke gruño y Hinata sonriendo se puso de pie de un salto. –Ya regreso- Dijo a modo de disculpa desde el umbral de la habitación.

"Miedo… Exactamente de qué?" Se pregunto, podía escuchar la voz de la chica hablando con alguien, le resto importancia y empezó a desvestirse, la ropa le molestaba y estar acostado con ella era bastante incomodo mas viendo lo ligera que andaba su pequeña compañera.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Camino lentamente escuchando como el pelinegro volvía a tumbarse en la cama, podía sentirse satisfecha con aquello, realmente empezaba a encariñarse seriamente con ese chico tan complicado, dudo por un momento abrir la puerta y enfrentar a una visita que posiblemente interrumpiera el interés del pelinegro por saber de ella.

-Gonbawa- Saludo cortésmente abriendo la puerta, un grito contenido la hizo subir su mirada rápidamente, frente a si se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello rubio como la del día anterior, se turbo un poco y puso distancia entre ellas. –Que… Que desea?- Pregunto nerviosa impidiéndole el paso a la extraña.

-Gonbawa… Esta Sasuke-kun?- Dijo suavemente mirando fijamente a la chica, pudo notar lo joven que era y por cómo iba vestida parecía estar viviendo ahí. "No es posible" Pensó divertida sonriendo ante la imagen de aquella inocente chica.

-Sasuke-san…- Corrigió para sí viendo con intriga a la mujer, esta asintió y nuevamente hizo ademan de pasar pero nuevamente Hinata lo impidió. –Se siente un poco mal- Admitió sin dejar de mirar a la extraña.

-Ya veo… Puedo pasar a verlo?- Insistió aprovechando un momento de descuido para entrar al departamento y descortésmente se encamino a la habitación del pelinegro.

-Disculpa…- Dijo un poco más alto siguiendo a la rubia que se quedo estática frente a la habitación vacía que tenía ante sí. –El… El no desea ver a nadie- Dijo tocando ligeramente el hombro de la mujer.

-Donde esta?- Interrogo mirando ahora con cierta rabia a la pequeña chica. –Según esta es su habitación… Si se siente mal debería estar aquí- Razono sin dejar de ver a la chica que se sonrojo y bajando su mirada asintió.

-El… El está en mi habitación- Se sincero, por alguna extraña razón necesitaba que esa mujer supiera que él prefería estar con ella, que significaba algo. –Realmente se siente mal- Repitió sintiendo como detrás de si se detenía alguien, el pelinegro.

-Natsuko…- La fría voz de Sasuke se hizo más distante al mencionar a aquella mujer. –Pensé era broma lo que dijiste- Agrego cruzándose de brazos, podía ver la cara de sorpresa de su rubia invitada.

-Que… Que haces por allá?- Logro preguntar sin entender la razón de la semi desnudez del pelinegro y lo tranquilo que salía de otro lado que no era su habitación. –Yo… Yo-

-No tengo ánimos de ver a alguien- Corto secamente tomando a Hinata por la muñeca. –Hablaremos otro día- Dijo sin inmutarse por la cara de sorpresa que ponía la mujer.

-Gomen- Se disculpo la ojiblanca mirando a Sasuke. –Le dije demo… Ella insistió- Confeso acercándose un poco más al pelinegro.

-Te demoraste por eso- Concluyo soltando un sonoro suspiro, bajo sus ojos hacia los perlados que lo miraban con extrañeza. –Como quieras- Acepto sin dejar de ver a Hinata esta asintió y se giro hacia la mujer.

-Que pase buenas noches- Se despidió y delicadamente rompió el agarre con el pelinegro para caminar en dirección de donde había salido Sasuke.

-Vine a hacerte compañía- Admitió sonriendo acercándose un poco más al pelinegro, este gruño y se cruzo de brazos. –Onee-san dijo que solías pasar los días tú solo…-

-Hace mucho tiempo los pasaba así- Dijo caminando hacia el sofá, miro a la chica invitándola a hacerle compañía. –Hinata… Ella es mi prometida- Confeso escuchando un ligero grito por parte de su oyente.

-Nani?!... Desde cuándo?! Porque?!- Dijo rápidamente alterándose notablemente. –Acaso la amas?-

-Es un compromiso por la compañía… Nada mas- Dijo sereno viendo como la mujer se tranquilizaba de golpe. –Demo… Ya pensaba en ella antes de enterarme del arreglo-

-Entonces?-

-Podría significar algo para mí… Mas que solo diversión… Como con tu Onee-san- Dijo serio viendo fijamente a la chica que se puso de pie de golpe.

-Supongo que la pobre no durara mucho- Dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la puerta, Sasuke se limito a gruñir y seguirla para dejarla salir. –Y nosotros?- Interrogo llegando a la puerta principal.

-No es algo en lo que deseo pensar por los momentos… Tu bien sabes que siento por ti- Se sincero y cuando iba a continuar la mujer rio algo escandalosa y se empino para besar la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Hablaremos otro día Sasuke-kun!- Su alegría lo confundía pero no tenía ganas de pensar en ese tormento. Le crispaba pensar en tener nuevamente en la ciudad a tan problemática mujer.

"Que rayos la habrá alegrado así" Se interrogo cerrando de mala gana la puerta, solo quería dormir y la verdad que no quería pensar en nada mas, solo dormir… Dormir junto a Hinata, eso era lo que realmente deseaba.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Bueno bueno… Fantasmas del pasado! Un pasado que Sasuke no desea recordar… Bastante interesante no creen? Pues espero sus reviews con opiniones respecto a este nuevo capítulo! Poco a poco les estoy aclarando unas cosas y oscureciendo otras jajaja! Veo que soy un poco mala! En fin Saludos a todos que me leen! Se les quiere.

**Akiro Uchiha: **El dios Uchiha acaba de entrar en una encrucijada! Pero tranquila pronto se responderán tus dudas! Muajajaja! La intriga carcome! Incluso a mí que soy la escritora.

**oSiToPaNdA: **Mi odio por la chiclosa es de a momentos, casi siempre la ignoro pero si puedo hacerla sufrir lo hago con gusto! Muajajaja!

**Helenhr: **Umiko es buena chica! Tanto o más que tú! Y bueno me agrada tenerte por mis historias! De verdad! Y bueno yo me aventure! Sería interesante ver un personaje tuyo en alguna de tus historias! Aunque siéndote sincera debo ponerme al día con ellas! T__T

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Gracias! Y no tranquila mientras siempre regreses no me molesta que desaparezcas de vez en cuando! Todas tenemos vida aparte de los fics que cumplen nuestras fantasías Sasuhina y demás! Jajaja!

**skarlet3: **Tranquila que poco a poco, veras cosas más interesantes! Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Luz Estrella: **Se te está contagiando la maña de Dark Amy-chan de hacer preguntas al futuro! Solo te digo que debes leer para que se vayan aclarando las dudas! Cuídate

**tsunade25: **Menos patán? Ummm… Desde que esta con Hinata es mucho menos patán… Sufría de falta de cariño, jajaja!

**adrifernan19: **Sasuke admitió que estaba enamorado! Cosa no muy fácil para él y más si es ilegal! Jajaja! Que ocurrencias las mías!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Tanto así como anti-Sakura no… Es un personaje que no afecta mis días! Si puedo torturarla lo hago complacida, pero sino que haga con su vida lo que quiera! Jajaja! Y si todavía falta mucho por ver de esta historia! Y no… Quiero que sus encuentros sean cada vez menos salvajes y tengan sentimientos! No crees que el lemmon es mejor con sentimientos involucrados? En fin gracias por el review! (PD: Sigo esperando tu actualización ¬.¬)

**AleSwann20: **Gracias! Y si… Quería que él fuera el primero en admitirlo aunque sea consigo mismo, Aunque Naruto obvio sabe que pasa algo más ahí! Precisamente acabo de leer tu one-shot tuyo! Te iba a dejar un review! Te lo debo… Porque recordé que no había actualizado! Escribes bien… Deberías escribir una historia bien larga! Jajaja!

**hinatauchiha20: **Porque los hombres serán tan machistas verdad?... Acaso creen que una es la única que debe sentir! Pues no! Mis fics van contra el machismo! Ellos se enamoran y ellos sufren! Muajajaja!

Gracias chicas nuevamente por sus reviews! Jajaja! Se cuidan mucho y pues nos estamos leyendo en las próximas actualizaciones! Los reviews se agradecen! No matan a nadie! Solo alegran este corazón e inspira más de lo que imaginan!


	13. Chapter 13 Más Confusiones

**Buenas! Aquí me tienen! Pues si lamento no haber actualizado pronto pero, muchas cosas me mantienen ocupada! El curso de la uni y cosas así ya saben cómo es eso! Pues Masashi es nuestro dios por haber creado semejantes personajes con los cual entretenernos hasta el final! Jajaja! Que disfruten y espero sus comentarios! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XIII. Más Confusiones, La Fecha de la Boda. **

Se había levantado un poco mas temprano de lo normal, soltó un suspiro al observar como todo estaba arreglado, los últimos días había estado mas laboriosa que de costumbre y casi no había podido hablar con el chico, pero era lo que quería, clavo sus ojos en el agua que empezaba a hervir y se quedo mirando fijamente las burbujas que explotaban en la superficie del agua, podía sentir el aroma de la comida pero no se sentía bien.

"No puedo evitarlo para siempre" Reflexiono apoyando sus manos en el mesón junto a la cocina, sus ojos no se apartaban de la las burbujas que iban aumentado conforme pasaban los segundos. –Demo…- Dudo nuevamente, había logrado escuchar lo último que la mujer y el habían hablado, el la quería… Lo había notado cuando esa mujer lo vio.

-Baka…- Murmuro cerrando sus puño y bajando su rostro, sus finos cabellos rozaron el borde del mesón mojándose por lo que salpicaba el agua, Hinata ajena a lo que sucedía a unos cuantos centímetros de ella sentía como su corazón se oprimía con cada segundo que pasaba recordando aquello.

Segundos que parecían eternos, en su mente mil y una ideas se dibujaban, el pelinegro con aquella mujer, era notoriamente mayor que él, siendo mucho mayor que ella, no tenían punto de comparación, ella seguro podría complacerlo mejor, un chasquido la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Kyaaa!- Soltó un grito al sentir las gotas de agua sobre su mano izquierda, apago como pudo el agua y alejándose lo suficiente para no volver a sufrir daños. "Baka…" Pensó viendo como la pequeña zona empezaba a enrojecerse, suspiro y busco un poco de pomada para las quemaduras, tenía que evitar que quedaran marcas de aquello.

Camino lentamente hacia su habitación, se detuvo justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, un rayo de luz empezaba a entrar por una de las ventanas, su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente suspiro y abrió lo mas silenciosamente posible, vio la silueta del pelinegro todavía dormido bajo sus sabanas.

"Que bueno" Pensó sonriendo y pasando junto al cuerpo durmiente, estaba cubierto hasta la cintura con la sabana, su espalda estaba al descubierto, dormía abrazando ligeramente la almohada, Hinata sonrió un poco más y se agacho frente a la mesita de noche junto al rostro de él.

Un ligero crujido la detuvo, sintió como dejo de respirar unos segundos y miro de reojo a ver si había importunado al chico pero este seguía durmiendo plácidamente, podía sentir su respiración lenta y pausada, suspiro y termino de abrir la gaveta donde guardaba los primeros auxilios.

-Que bueno- Se alegro al comprobar que todavía quedaba un poco de pomada para quemaduras básicas, sonrió y saco el pequeño envase junto con un poco de venda, cerro lo más rápido que pudo el estuche y se dispuso a guardarlo nuevamente en su lugar, nuevamente el crujido pero esta vez no le dio importancia.

-Que buscabas?- La ronca voz del chico hizo que Hinata cayera de espaldas al encontrarse con aquellos fríos ojos negros observándola detenidamente.

-Etto… Gomen- Se disculpo poniéndose de pie de un salto, escondió como pudo las vendas y la pomada y camino hacia la puerta. –Vuelve a dormir-

-Iie…- Respondió sentándose en la cama, se estiro un poco y viendo la estática silueta de la ojiblanca camino lentamente hacia ella.

-Sasuke-san…- Hablo confundiéndolo un poco. –Hoy debo ir a ver a Neji-niisan- Completo sintiendo como el chico se detuvo de golpe.

-Para que?- Su voz sonó fría, Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo pero se giro lentamente para ver como él la miraba detenidamente, parecía buscar algo, tal vez seguía celoso.

"Que tonta… El quiere a esa mujer" Se dijo sonriendo para sí y bajando la cara, pudo escuchar al pelinegro gruñir pero esto solo la hizo sentir más tonta. –Desea hablarme sobre algo-

-Como sea- Dijo sereno volviendo a caminar, se detuvo a unos centímetros de la chica, podía notar su cabello húmedo todavía, pero muy superficialmente. –Cuanto llevas despierta?-

-Dos horas tal vez- Confeso recordando las cosas que escondía en su espalda. –Hoy no debías ir a tu compañía?- Dijo suavemente abriendo un poco mas sus ojos, vio al pelinegro cerrar los ojos fastidiado y sonrió, había logrado fastidiarlo.

-Seguiremos hablando- Murmuro dándose la vuelta para encaminarse hacia el baño de la chica.

-Hai- Dijo suspirando al ver cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de baño, apretó un poco la pomada y vendas y salió de la habitación sintiendo nuevamente la presión en su pecho, no podía dejar de pensar en la rubia, le era cada vez más difícil de tolerar.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Termino de quitarse el bóxer sumergiendo su cuerpo en unos cuantos segundos en agua tibia que relajaba su cuerpo, disfrutaba mucho el baño era el mejor momento para pensar en las cosas más claramente, sus ojos pasearon nuevamente por aquel lugar ya tan familiar para él; desde hacía varios días que había dejado de ir a su habitación, prefería quedarse allí aunque sintiera a la ojiblanca algo extraña.

"Que le pasara" Pensó cerrando sus ojos, podía ver la sonrisa que ella le había dedicado días antes, podía repetir aquel momento una y otra vez pero luego, algo cambio, parecía más distante, aunque estuvieran yendo a la misma universidad no podía verla, luego se iba al trabajo en la cafetería y finalmente la encontraba dormida cuando volvía de las eternas reuniones por la compañía.

-Debe ser mi imaginación- Murmuro empezando a frotar su cuerpo, sus cosas de baño estaban separadas de las de Hinata, ella tenía realmente demasiadas cosas para la hora del baño y aunque no le desagradaban le parecían una exageración.

Lavo lentamente su cabello dejando que la espuma bajara por sus hombros, sintió como ella volvía a entrar a la habitación, gruño al saberla cerca podía sentir tal vez la mirada de ella a través de la puerta, pero ignoro la sensación y termino de limpiarse un poco más rápido. Dejo salir el agua justo cuando se ponía de pie y tomaba su toalla, sacudió su cabello y abrió la puerta de golpe; como esperaba la chica ya no estaba en la habitación.

-Hinata- Murmuro al notar sobre la cama la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior para ir a la universidad y luego a la compañía, suspiro y camino lentamente para revisarla detenidamente, podía acostumbrarse a aquello, ninguna mujer había actuado así con él, ninguna que el viera como posible amante.

Tomo su ropa interior de una de las gavetas y se empezó a vestir, colocándose primero el pantalón negro rayado de un gris casi imperceptible, la camisa de botones azul claro como siempre dejo los tres últimos botones abiertos dejando parte de su pecho expuesto. Algo diferente, una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de su familia en la espalda, sonrió y lo tomo sin colocárselo aun.

-Hinata- Llamo saliendo de la habitación, pudo verla sobresaltándose terminando de servir el desayuno, pero algo extraño, solo había uno. –Te vas?- Interrogo mirando como la chica terminaba de moverse en la cocina, salió un poco agitada pero asintió.

-Debo estar temprano en casa- Dio como respuesta acercándose a él. –Nos veremos en la noche- Murmuro colocando un vaso en la mesa para que el pudiera comer tranquilo.

-Que es eso?- Pregunto notando el vendaje en una de las manos, ella instintivamente lo escondió, esto molesto a Sasuke que se acerco a ella intentando observar mejor.

-Nani mo- Se apresuro a responder esquivando su intento por atraparla. –Debo irme- Dijo saliendo con agilidad de la cocina sin ser atrapada por él.

-Matte- Dijo seriamente, la chica se detuvo por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el pudiera atrapar su muñeca, cuando ella quiso continuar escucho la risa arrogante del pelinegro. –Déjame ver- Completo halando a la chica hacia sí.

-Iie… No es nada- Dijo luchando en vano contra el arrastre del chico, cerro sus ojos avergonzada la sentir como el vendaje se aflojaba un poco; silencio, unos segundos en silencio, segundos que tuvo sus perlados ojos cerrados escapando de la fría mirada que el solía poner en esos casos.

-Como te quemaste?- Su voz sonó mas suave de lo normal, sintió entonces el roce de la yema de los dedos de Sasuke sobre la zona afectada, era un contacto suave y cariñoso, como teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla más. Gruño al no obtener respuesta haciendo que Hinata despertara de aquellas sensaciones.

-Fue una tontería… Estaba distraída- Prosiguió nuevamente luchando por liberarse, pero él seguía sosteniéndola firme pero con suavidad para no lastimarla pero impidiendo que escapara.

-Con que?-

-…- Estaba avergonzada, primero muerta antes de decir que fue con agua, simple agua que hirvió en un momento inoportuno. –Etto…-

-Dime…- Murmuro tomándola ahora de la cintura, noto como se sonrojaba ante aquel acto impulsivo; Sasuke sonrió para sí al verla así, tan indefensa, noto como empezaba a morder provocativamente su labio inferior, tenia deseos de besarla, hacia días que ella evitaba todo contacto con él y se estaba impacientando.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro dejándose llevar, podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente pero también aquella presión que no la dejaba respirar, sabía que se había negado a él pero, en esos momentos se sentía demasiado tonta, lo tenía, tenia al chico más deseado de la ciudad y lo rechazaba.

"Déjame… Besarte" Pensó bajando su rostro para probar aquellos labios con los que tenia días soñando. "Lo deseo…" Cerró los ojos para poder sentir aquello que ansiaba.

-Hina-chan!- Una tercera voz irrumpió por todo el departamento haciendo que Sasuke se separara a una velocidad increíble, Hinata se giro confundida viendo como el chico le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia su habitación.

"Que estúpido" Pensó cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella, sintió algo que nunca había sentido, taquicardia tal vez? Pero porque razón, solo por casi ser descubierto besando a aquella dulce chica. –Hmp- Gruño escuchando como la puerta se cerraba y la suave voz de la ojiblanca diciéndole algo que nunca entendió.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Matte…- Jadeo logrando parar a su amiga, no pudo ser más inoportuna, pero ahora que recobraba la razón se sentía aliviada que pasara así. –Umiko-chan…- Completo intentando respirar con normalidad.

-Tu prometido es un abusador!- Se quejo entre risas mirando recelosa a la ojiblanca que se sonrojo ante tal comentario. –Uchiha-san no debería actuar así- Dijo recordando que llego justo cuando ella forcejeaba con él, dudo unos segundos antes de interrumpir y lo vio encerrarse en la habitación.

-Etto…- Interrumpió recordando que todavía existía un problema. –Podrías… Podrías no decir que él es mi prometido- Dijo suavemente mirando casi con suplica a su amiga.

-Demo… Porque?- Interrogo empezando a caminar hacia la universidad, tendrían su última clase de preparación, luego le faltarían dos semanas para empezar de lleno sus clases.

-Es que…-

-Ohayo!- Una tercera voz muy contenta llegaba hasta los oídos de ambas chicas, estas se giraron viendo como a unos cuantos pasos estaba la pelirrosada que tenia días desaparecida. –Hasta que las encuentro- Dijo llegando hasta ambas chicas.

-Nauma-chan!- Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar, se sentía feliz pero nuevamente la duda volvía a su mente, seguiría su amiga enamorada de su prometido?, peor aún, Sasuke seguiría interesado en su amiga. Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos.

-Hai…- Dijo sonriendo y abrazando a la chica. –Al fin dejaron el fastidio de enviarme a otro lugar…. Por ahora- Completo un poco deprimida.

-No importa… Ahora estas aquí!- Dijo la castaña riendo mientras observaba a su amiga. –Demo… Pudiste quedar en la uni?- Interrogo recordando que ellas estaban camino a sus clases.

-Hai! Mi Onee-san busco todo por mi y pues lo único es que falte a casi todas las clases de preparación- Dijo nerviosa adelantándose a ambas chicas e invitándolas a continuar el camino.

-Konan-chan y Karin-chan estarán contentas de tenerte aquí…- Dijo Hinata cuando ya estaban frente a las puertas de la edificación, podían verse algunos alumnos y al igual que ellas empezaban a usar abrigos; el tiempo estaba cambiando realmente rápido.

-Imoto- Sakura había aparecido delante de las tres chicas sosteniendo una carpeta y un sobre. –Olvidaste esto… Debes presentarlo para poder terminar de ver la preparación- Comento entregándole las cosas.

-Hai! Que distraída- Dijo alegre viendo como todos empezaban a moverse hacia el interior de los edificios. –Nani?...- Estaba confundida, realmente era la primera vez que ponía un pie en esa universidad.

-Etto… Debemos irnos estamos entrando… Tú deberías estar igual- Dijo la castaña tomando a Hinata de la muñeca. –Nos veremos más tarde- Grito viendo como la pelirrosa quedaba confundida hablando con su hermana mayor, ella sabía que la ayudaría y ellas no tenían excusas para llegar tarde.

-Pudimos llevarla- Comento Hinata justo cuando entraban después de un grupo de chicas, la castaña sonrió y negó confundiendo a la ojiblanca. –Porque no?-

-Porque Sakura-senpai la llevara, ella ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí- Dijo poniéndose a pensar. –Naruto y ella ya terminaron de ver todas sus clases de verano-

-Ah sí?- Interrogo curiosa. –Entonces Sasuke-san debe estar igual- Murmuro recordando el incidente de esa mañana se sintió mal pero solo pudo suspirar resignada, ese chico sí que era extraño.

-Ohayo gozaimasu- La grave voz de un señor las saco de sus pensamientos, había empezado su preparación, la ultima para poder empezar realmente la universidad.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Vaya… Pasaste- Su tono sonaba algo burlón pero él no le dio importancia, se sentía feliz de poder terminar con ese martirio, quien le diría que estudiar algo como literatura moderna le daría tantos problemas.

-Hai! Y a ti que tal?- Interrogo viendo como su amigo abría el sobre con desgana. –Vamos… Eran intensivos!- Dijo exagerando llegando hasta su banca, esperaba ansioso ver que tan bien le había ido a su amigo, no podía negarlo, el era un genio.

-Como siempre- Dijo luego de unos segundos observando las especificaciones del informe de calificaciones, se la paso a Naruto para que este saciara su curiosidad. –No es tan difícil- Comento luego de escuchar unos cuantos WOW por parte del rubio.

-Como siempre…- Repitió entregándole las hojas para que volviera a guardarlas en la carpeta. –Como le habrá ido a Sakura-chan- Interrogo viendo intrigado al pelinegro.

-Ella perdió esa materia por inasistencias no porque no supiera- Comento sintiendo como el clima se hacía más frio, las hojas empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la brisa que las invitaba a ser libres, aunque eso significara acabar pisadas por alguien.

-Tienes razón- Comento luego de observar por algunos segundos un grupo de alumnos que hablaban animadamente, aunque se negara a aceptarlo él y ellos eran muy diferentes, tanto él como Sasuke tenían un destino diferente al de aquellos chicos que saldrían y empezarían de cero sin la presión de cargar con responsabilidades de negocios ya formados.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos que casualmente eran los mismos, ellos no eran libres, tenían responsabilidades y aunque conseguían cualquier cosa que quisieran, cambiarían eso por tener aquella libertad, tal vez, eran pensamientos de niños nacidos en senos familiares con mucho poder y economía.

-Sakura no ha venido- Comento el pelinegro girándose hacia el rubio, pudo notar tristeza en aquellos ojos azules; suspiro al notar que poseía su misma mirada, deseaba la libertad tanto como él. –Dobe…-

-No puedo quedarme esperándola toda la mañana- Murmuro poniéndose de pie, se estiro un poco y miro fijamente a Sasuke. –Debo involucrarme más en el negocio- Bromeo despeinándose un poco.

-Así que ya te lo reclamaron- Dijo entendiendo el porqué de la actitud del rubio. –Y… Umiko?- Dudo unos segundos de si había estado bien preguntar por aquella joven tan llamativa.

-Ella está bien, no se quejan…- Sonrió sinceramente. –Me preocupe al principio demo… Es una chica muy buena- Completo empezando a caminar.

-Nos encontraremos con ella en la noche- Dijo imitando al rubio, este se confundió y lo miro fijamente. –Debo encontrarme con Itachi- Se adelanto a decir sacando su móvil.

-Solo falta un año- Murmuro dándose cuenta de todo el tiempo que tenia estudiando. –Ne teme a ti te falta menos… Por los intensivos-

-Hai… Demo me graduare con mi generación- Dijo mientras escribía un mensaje, Naruto supuso era para la pelirrosa, la chica se molestaría con ambos pero ellos tenían ocupaciones que ella no. –Porque no pude ser hijo de un medico, es mucho más fácil- Se quejo mientras entraba al estacionamiento acompañado por un silencioso pelinegro.

-Nos veremos más tarde- Comento abriendo su auto, el rubio asintió e imitándolo se metió en su auto. Sasuke suspiro viendo como el mensaje terminaba de enviarse, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se toparon con un gancho para el cabello, el morado era su color favorito y odiaba que fuera desordenada con sus accesorios.

Encendió su auto sin darle importancia, se había resignado a encontrar cosas de ella por todos lados, le habría gustado verla pero no tenía tiempo que perder, la reunión era cada vez más próxima y el encuentro con Neji lo estaba matando.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Tres de la tarde, el sol estaba oculto, unas nubes grises amenazaban con una tormenta en cualquier momento, pero a ella realmente no le importaba, tenia horas distraída por el mismo motivo, y este tenía nombre y apellido, uno muy conocido.

-Había olvidado que teníamos esta semana libre!- Dijo contenta la pelinegra sentándose frente a sus amigas, la castaña rio por lo debajo mientras veía llegar juntas a la pelirrosa y la peliazulada. –Hina-chan que piensas?- Interrogo al sentarse frente a ella.

-Debo irme a mi casa- Dijo distante fijándose con curiosidad en una rubia conocida por ella, o mejor dicho dos; abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie de golpe. –Matta ne- Dijo y empezó a correr hacia las dos mujeres, podía verlas, eran idénticas, gemelas, como podía no haberlo notado antes, eran ellas, era ella la que Sasuke amaba.

-Hinata- La voz sonó tan seria que la hizo frenar de golpe, pero sus ojos querían seguir, quería ver que hacían esas mujeres allí, como habían conocido a Sasuke y porque ahora, porque cuando ella lo tenía, ellas tenían que aparecer, ella tenía que volver.

-Dime…- Murmuro apretando ligeramente sus manos, una corriente de aire paso entre ambos y ella solo se giro sonriendo tristemente. –Neji-niisan- Completo caminando lentamente hacia él.

-Estas lista?- Murmuro viéndola fijamente, pudo notar la venda que cubría su delicada mano, se incomodo y la tomo confundiendo a la chica. –Que sucedió?- Interrogo sintiendo como ella se sobresaltaba ante la pregunta.

-Me queme…- Comenzó viendo como su primo parecía incrédulo. –Estaba distraída mientras cocinaba- Confeso liberándose y caminando hacia el auto del castaño.

-Y el Uchiha?- Pregunto dando la vuelta para entrar al asiento del piloto. –Que estaba haciendo mientras tú te lastimabas?- Su voz sonaba bastante cortante, no parecía el mismo pero ella solo suspiro y clavo su mirada en la licra que cubría escasamente sus piernas.

-Estaba dormido- Contesto al sentir al auto moverse. –Fue hoy muy temprano- No tenia caso ocultarle algo a su primo, tarde o temprano el lograría sacarle la información.

-Entonces puedes vivir con él?- Pregunto mientras avanzaba a una velocidad media, Hinata hacía caso omiso al paisaje y le daba igual a donde él la llevara.

-Neji-niisan…- Llamo, el castaño la miro por unos segundos y volvió a ver al frente, Hinata suspiro y se armo de valor. –Porque volviste?- Ya estaba, lo había dicho aunque se sentía muy torpe preguntando eso pero tenía la curiosidad.

-Hiashi-san así lo quería- Mentira, ahí estaba, Hinata lo sabía, se sorprendió al escuchar tal mentira salir de los labios de su primo, bufo por lo debajo y se giro observando un camino extraño para ella.

-Donde vamos?- Interrogo al darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba, pero el castaño ignoro su pregunta, ella se molesto pero no le dio importancia. "Supongo que mi otosan habrá cambiado el lugar" Reflexiono acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento.

-Que sientes por él?- La pregunta floto tensando el ambiente entre ella y su primo, lo miro incrédula notando cierta intranquilidad por parte de él, que le importaba, realmente nada. –Responde- Se impaciento, de cierta forma le recordó al pelinegro.

-Hai…- Dio como simple respuesta mirando al frente, podía ver las hojas de arboles volar alrededor del auto, le relajaba, sonrió para sí, amaba aquello, por algo era su estación favorita.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Eso es todo- Concluyo cerrando una libreta, la pelinegra se puso de pie y se estiro un poco, camino distraídamente hacia la ventana, Sasuke en su lugar observaba como algunos accionistas se iban retirando, todos incluidos el padre de Hinata.

-Puedo irme?- Cuestiono neutralmente mirando fijamente a Itachi, este seguía releyendo las ultimas notas para aumentar un 25% el valor de las acciones de los fundadores.

-Iie- Su tono era sereno, subió su mirada y vio los negros ojos de su hermano hastiados de la intriga, se escucho entonces un suspiro proveniente de la pelinegra que todavía quedaba en el salón.

-Ya vuelvo- Comento sonriendo y casi corriendo salió del lugar dejando nuevamente a ambos hermanos sumergidos en un incomodo silencio.

-Otosan está sorprendido de lo centrado que te has vuelto- Comento el mayor bajando nuevamente su mirada hacia su libreta. –Tal vez tuvo razón en elegir a esa chica como tú prometida-

-Ella no tiene nada que ver- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos, bufo irritado, sabía lo que su padre pensaba con respecto a su vida amorosa, pero él nunca tuvo idea de que lo atarían a alguien solo para obligarlo a cambiar.

-Ella tal vez es mucho para ti…- Itachi capto rápidamente la atención del menor. –Date cuenta de cómo es… Crees que fue una coincidencia?-

-A que te refieres?- Interrumpió viendo como el pelinegro se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto de fastidio por su impaciencia, se arrepintió de preguntar de golpe y solo cerró los ojos guardando silencio.

-Nuestro otosan al ver el comportamiento que estabas tomando con respecto a las relaciones con las mujeres, decidió buscar a una chica que representara todo lo contrario a lo que tu solías buscar en las mujeres…- Empezó viendo como Sasuke se tensaba en cada palabra que él decía.

-Lo contrario?-

-Natsuko… Ella es una mujer bastante difícil no crees?- Su tono cambio a uno un poco mas burlón, Sasuke solo pudo apretar sus puños debido a su impotencia.

-Que tiene…-

-Con permiso- Aquella dulce voz elimino totalmente la frustración que podía sentir, sus ojos se fijaron en la delgada figura que caminaba junto a la imponente y hasta intimidante silueta del castaño. –Sasuke-san!- Dijo sorprendida al ver ahí al pelinegro por el cual se confundía a cada segundo.

-Que sea rápido Uchiha- Comento frio el castaño mirando de reojo al menor de ellos, el mayor asintió invitándolos a sentarse con ellos.

-Etto… Neji-niisan- Murmuro haciendo que el castaño se agachara un poco para escuchar el murmullo que salía de sus rosados labios bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro que empezaba a exasperarse por aquel comportamiento.

-Hai… Sera luego de esto- Respondió sonriendo de lado viendo fijamente a Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de la chica que solo atino a sonrojarse y seguir los pasos de su imponente primo.

-Como tu tomaras las acciones de los Hyuuga en nuestra compañía, siendo uno de los socios principales es importante mantenerte al tanto de todo- Empezó la mujer dándole un pequeño libro. –Aquí está la reunión a la cual no pudiste asistir, Hiashi confía en tu buen juicio para que empieces a trabajar con nosotros-

-Se que desean que no haya modificaciones en los valores de los más nuevos accionistas, demo… El tema que se me encomendó tratar fue el de la primogénita de Hiashi-san- Concluyo cerrando el libro, sintió como Hinata temblaba al momento de ser nombrada.

-Hyuuga Hinata… La esposa del próximo presidente de Uchiha Corporation… Su futuro está asegurado- Interrumpió el mayor de los Uchiha. –No veo que mas tratar con respecto a eso-

-Conozco la reputación del que será su esposo- Dijo sereno sintiendo sobre si la mirada asesina del aludido. –Y como protección para ella pedimos que se le cedan legalmente todas las propiedades en cuanto este hombre llegue a serle infiel- Completo escuchando un gritito de sorpresa contenida por parte de ambas mujeres.

-Que clase de trato es ese?- Se exalto Itachi viendo a su hermano menor. –El no hará eso, se casara honrando la promesa de nuestras familias-

-Neji-niisan…- Interrumpió Hinata sintiendo ahora sobre ellas todas las miradas. –No podría ser… Esto que pides- Completo sonrojándose.

-A que te refieres Hinata?- Pregunto girándose a la chica.

-Es que… Como Uchiha ocultarían que él estuviera haciendo algo, perder todo lo que construyeron no es una opción, mi otosan está pidiendo demasiado- Concluyo para sorpresa de todos.

-Demo…-

-Iie… Me casare con Uchiha Sasuke, para honrar la promesa que cae sobre mis hombros, mi otosan se sentirá bien así… Y creo que yo también- Dijo intentando sonreír ligeramente.

-De aquí a seis meses…- Comento Itachi mirando fijamente a la ojiblanca, viendo que realmente esa chica había decidido abandonar aquello no porque no fuera acta sino por algo más. –Te casaras con Sasuke- Dijo en tono autoritario viendo como la chica se quedaba muda de golpe.

-Demo… Es mucho tiempo- Intervino el castaño, realmente Hinata no esperaba que el dijera aquello. –A nosotros se nos dará la sucesión a principios de año! Hinata debe estar casada con él para entonces!-

-Hai… Era parte del trato demo… Ella no parece estar de acuerdo con tu idea… Tal vez deberías comentarlo mejor con ella- Dijo mirando de reojo a su propio hermano, Sasuke al escuchar la época en la que se casaría con ella, lo estaba haciendo demasiado real, demasiado cercano para él.

-En primavera?- Cuestiono siendo la primera en salir de la sorpresa. –Es imposible- completo confundiendo a todos.

-Hinata…-

-Iie!... No quiero casarme en primavera!- Se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa. –Puede ser en cualquier momento incluso ahora si quieren demo, no deseo casarme en primavera, ella… Debo respetar su fecha- Concluyo sintiendo la mirada de Neji sobre ella, solo pudo contener un gemido y abrazarse a sí misma.

-Elegiré la fecha exacta- Intervino Neji nuevamente mirando a Hinata. –Ella no desea casarse en una fecha específica- Concluyo poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces?-

-Déjalo que decida- Intervino Sasuke para sorpresa de todos, se había puesto de pie notoriamente molesto, sus ojos solo estaban sobre el frágil cuerpo de Hinata. –Debemos irnos- Agrego tomando a la chica de la muñeca.

-Nani…- Murmuro sorprendida la ojiblanca siendo arrastrada nuevamente por el chico.

-Uchiha matte- Ordeno el castaño pero Sasuke salió del lugar sin hacer caso a lo que él quería decir.

-No entiendo cual es el problema?- Murmuro seria la pelinegra desde la ventana, ambos hombres la miraron desconcertados esperando que terminara de hablar. –Neji-kun sabe muy bien el origen de este trato… Porque entonces sigues interponiéndote?-

-Porque ese Sasuke tuyo es un hombre muy mujeriego para Hinata, en realidad para cualquier mujer-

-Neji deberías recordar a quien le hablas- Intervino Itachi viendo como la chica sonreía pero sin dejar de mirar al castaño frente a ella.

-No me importa… Entiendo porque actúa así demo… Tú elegiste esto… Ahora porque te arrepientes?-

-Hace dos años no estaba seguro de las cosas- Respondió sin siquiera permitirse parpadear. –Ahora sé que fue un error-

-Demo… Ya está hecho… Hinata se casara con Sasuke así no le guste a nadie, ella fue elegida para el por nosotros mismos así que ahora no hay tiempo para retroceder-

-Debes pensar en una forma de hacerla perder el temor a la primavera… La fecha para las bodas Uchiha siempre son un día especifico de la primavera, el día en el que el sol a pesar de ser tan brillante se deja ver junto a la luna, en un espectáculo natural que pronostica suerte-

-Según los consejeros- Murmuro Neji empezando a caminar hacia la salida cuando recordó algo. –Recuerden que esto fue lo que acordamos…-

-No lo olvidamos la mitad de la fortuna si el llega a poner un dedo sobre otra mujer…-

-Después del matrimonio… Antes solo se romperá la unión, obviamente eso demostraría que sería solo una pérdida de tiempo y dinero para nosotros- Continuo la mujer pasiva viendo como el castaño asentía y salía del lugar.

-Acaso crees en Sasuke?- Itachi estaba incrédulo de lo que había escuchado, luego de su delicada esposa no había podido decir nada más que ayudara. –Natsuko…-

-Natsuko simplemente no sabe lo que quiere- Dijo fríamente la chica mirando con tranquilidad las pequeñas hojas color ocre flotar tan alto y bailar frente a sus ojos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Vieron?! Woau! Hasta yo misma me sorprendí y eso que soy la que sabe que sucederá! Dios que intriga y de donde conocerán nuestro lindo Itachi y su esposa a la recién llegada? Bueno si esas respuestas capítulos más adelante así que no se desesperen! Por cierto Aiko es una especie de versión de mí… Amo a Itachi y pues ya que no tenia esposa mejor yo que cualquier otra jajaja!

**hinatauchiha20: **Grax… Espero este capi también te haya gustado! Y Natsuko… Pues Natsuko es Natsuko ya la conocerás y tal vez hasta se te quite un poco la rabia por ella!

**Rika De Hiwatari: **Jajaja! Nunca supe en que parte estabas! No me incomoda el yaoi pero no lo leo, tal vez me pase por el tuyo cuando sepa manejar bien esta pág.! Y bueno si quieres pruebas algo nuevo y hace un One-shot de SasuHina para ver qué tal, me siento halagada jajaja! Ojala te haya gustado este capi!

**oSiToPaNdA: **Tal vez para odiar tal vez para sentir lástima! Depende de cómo lo vean! Ya verás porque lo digo y pues tranquila que ya hablaran… Si la intriga te lo permite me dejas un review ok? Jajaja!

**skarlet3: **No creo que vaya a hacer eso… Aunque con los cambios de humor que estoy teniendo todo es posible en mis historias! Jajaja! Y si Sasuke es el primero en darse cuenta de todo! Jajajaja

**Akiro Uchiha: **No quiero que nadie muera por mi causa! Así que disculpa es que no puedo controlar mi forma de escribir! Jajajaja! Y qué bueno que te gusto el anterior ojala este también te guste! Aquí se ven algunas cosas pero igual todo sigue siendo en esencia un misterio.

**AleSwann20: **Jajaja! Es hombre perdónalo… Y pues no es cualquier mujer… Ya verás porque lo digo! Por cierto ese Nick que tienes me parece conocido… Swan! Crepúsculo… Jajaja! Me suena de ahí!

**Tsunade25: **Jajaja! Si bueno ya verás como todo sucederá… Tengo el presentimiento que te hare feliz jajaja! Y bueno si sentimientos más nobles pero muy confusos para ambos no te parece?

**luz estrella: **Problemas? No sería tan interesante sin problemas jajaja! Pero tranquila es solo un poco de dolor no tanto como en otros fics! Jajaja! No te hare sufrir… tanto jajaja lo prometo.

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Jajaja! Si ya lo admitió nuestro chico rudo, espero este capi te haya dejado satisfecha y por cierto antes de que lo olvide que rayos significa tu Nick? Me da tanta curiosidad siempre pienso le preguntare pero al momento de hacerlo se me olvida! Gracias pues por la respuesta! Jajaja

**Dark Amy-chan: **Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Jajaja! Y bueno la imaginación es la mejor arma en cuanto a estas cosas no crees? Que Alegría que te haya gustado el anterior! Jajaja

**helenhr: **Tonta no me moleste por lo de Umiko jajaja! Me pareció divertido lo que dijiste! Y si deberías tal vez dejar de estar en el break para que actualices precisamente polos opuestos pues fue la primera que leí tuya y me quede casi infartada por cierto que estrés tú y tus notas de abandono… Te juro haces eso y pues nada me suicidare y no sabrás el final de mis historias! Jajaja!

**adrifernan19: **Gracias! Espero con este capi se te hayan pasado un poco las ansias! Lamento no haber actualizado hace una semana! Creo… Jajaja!

Bueno chicas recuerden que se les quiere y pues que estén bien! Mucho mucho! Espero sus reviews! Y nos leeremos pronto! Matta ne!


	14. Chapter 14 El Amor de Sasuke, Natsuko

**Si bueno lamento haberme tardado un poco con esto de actualizar! Múltiples ocupaciones y navidad me tienen un poco agobiada! Pero llevo esta historia más o menos parejo según el tiempo de actualización! Un capitulo de mas para ser exactas! Ojala lo disfruten y me digan que tal quedo el capi porque no quede muy convencida! Kishimoto = Dueño de Naruto y compañía. **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XIV. El Amor de Sasuke, Natsuko. **

Estaba confundida y, no sabia que podía hacer para detenerle, pelear contra el no era opción era mucho mas grande y fuerte que ella, sintió como su cuerpo era azotado por el fría brisa mientras unas pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer sobre sus cuerpos y el camino.

-Matte…- Murmuro nuevamente recibiendo la misma respuesta, un gruñido, un simple y sin sentido gruñido, suspiro cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar. La lluvia caía cada vez con mas fuerza y sus ropas estaban ahora húmedas y casi traslucidas pero no le dio importancia.

-Sube- Murmuro roncamente haciendo que la chica abriera de golpe sus ojos, lo miro con desconcierto pero este solo la libero y camino hacia la otra puerta. –Que estas esperando?- Volvió a hablar, Hinata solo asintió y subiendo al auto dejo fuera los fuertes vientos que la hacían temblar.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro sintiendo como este avanzaba a una velocidad casi ilegal. –Debía… Debía irme con Neji-niisan-

-Con el tenias nada mas esta reunión- Completo sin mirar a la chica, frente a el las calles estaban casi desiertas y la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, sabía que estaba ya a unos cuantos segundos de su casa.

-Iie… debía ir a casa de mi otosan- Agrego un poco irritada, no sabía dónde iban aunque lo imaginaba, sus ojos solo estaban clavados en las expresiones del pelinegro que iba a su lado. –Porque me traes contigo?- Sonrojada al máximo logro escupir literalmente aquella pregunta.

"Pues porque me da la gana" Su mente había logrado responder pero de sus labios no salió ni una palabra, miro de reojo como la ojiblanca suspiraba resignada y se volvía a apoyar en el asiento, su silueta esta muy bien definida, sus ropas mojadas se ceñían a su cuerpo dejando ver la agitación que tenia por dentro.

El silencio se apodero del pequeño espacio que compartían incomodándolos, y el sonido de la lluvia contra el metal del auto solo los sacaba de aquella incomodidad que últimamente aparecía mucho entre ellos; Sasuke todavía se preguntaba porque la lejanía de la chica, si días antes le había confesado que le gustaba, porque ahora, porque ese cambio.

-Ya llegamos- Murmuro haciendo que el pelinegro reaccionara a tiempo para verla bajar del auto y entrar al edificio por la puerta principal.

-Hinata- Su voz sonaba irritada pero ella solo ignoro aquello y bajo del auto caminando lentamente hacia la entrada, vio como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte. –Kuso- Murmuro molesto entrando lo más rápido que pudo a su estacionamiento, debía llegar primero que ella al departamento, ahí sí que descargaría todo lo que debía y tenía ganas de decirle.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sonrió melancólicamente al entrar al edificio, los porteros se sorprendieron al verla llegar en aquel estado, pero como había ordenado el Uchiha nadie debía preguntar nada de nada y mucho menos a la propia Hinata.

"No sé porque me sorprende" Pensó resignada pasando con paso rápido hacia los ascensores, podía sentir las miradas curiosas sobre ella, podía hasta sentir que querían saber porque ella llegaba así si el señor Uchiha estaba llegando en ese mismo momento pero por el estacionamiento. –Estoy loca- Murmuro justo cuando el ascensor empezaba a cerrarse.

-Matte!- Una aguda voz la hizo subir su mirada mientras que las puertas se cerraban pudo ver a una mujer rubia intentando llegar a tiempo para tomar el ascensor pero justo llegando las puertas terminaron de cerrar.

-Sumimasen- Se disculpo con la nada mientras seguía ensimismada en sus dudas e interrogantes, podía repetir una y otra vez las imágenes de aquella tarde y le dolía de cierta forma, suspiro conteniendo las ganas de llorar, estaba más confundida que nunca y todo gracias a su primo y a la rubia recién llegada.

El ligero sonido del elevador indicando que había llegado a su destino la saco de sus pensamientos y ahora con paso más cansado se encamino hacia el departamento que ya consideraba suyo, la corriente del aire acondicionado la hizo reaccionar y volvió de golpe a la realidad, estaba empapada.

-Por kami- Susurro para sí sonriendo infantilmente mientras entraba en el departamento, estaba a oscuras lo que indicaba que el pelinegro todavía no llegaba a la casa, tal vez se arrepintió y se fue, eso de cierta forma la aliviaba, no tendría que ver aquella cara molesta por algún rato.

Se encamino hacia la habitación y encendió las luces, suspiro, podía sentir el perfume del chico en aquel lugar, realmente le parecía extraño que él no quisiera volver a su habitación, pero en ese momento esas cosas no le importaban, camino hacia el baño y dejo sus ropas húmedas sobre la bañera salió con una simple toalla enrollada al cuerpo mientras el agua corría llenando la bañera.

-Que bonito- Sonrió para sí viendo el espectáculo de luces que le brindaba Tokyo, la capital de su país y una de las más importantes del mundo, y ella tenía el placer de deleitarse con tales maravillas. –Nani?- Dijo entre sorprendida y asustada al ver como en unos segundos las luces de su cuadra se apagaban, incluso el edificio había quedado a oscuras, el gran edificio Uchiha, uno de los más lujosos y avanzados en cuanto a tecnología se había quedado sin luces.

-Lastima, era muy lindo para ser cierto- Se dijo separándose de la ventana entrando lentamente al cuarto de baño, solo podía desear quitarse aquel rastro de algo que la estaba molestando.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

No sabía que sentir, estaba frustrado y algo agotado, pero a la vez podría ser peor, podía haberse quedado atrapado en el elevador y eso si que lo iba a molestar bastante, también estaba la duda de si ella había corrido con la misma suerte que él o si había quedado atrapada en algún lugar del edificio.

-Tu crees que esto me hará bien?- Una aguda voz sonó a sus espaldas, la reconoció de inmediato pero prefirió ignorarlas, saco su móvil y conecto sus audífonos.

"No quiero tener que enfrentar esto ahorita" Pensó algo nervioso sintiendo como la mujer, o mejor dicho, las mujeres se acercaban cada vez más a donde él se encontraba, así que no tuvo más remedio que avanzar más rápido. "Por lo menos así no pescare un resfriado" Reflexiono dándose cuenta que su temperatura corporal se nivelaba con sus ropas húmedas.

-Shirou-san estará molesto si te ve llegar así- Alcanzo a oír entre una canción y la otra, era definitivo tenía que perder a ese par de mujeres, no quería problemas en ese momento.

-Hai… Demo… Nosotras preferimos irnos caminando y nos toco la tormenta- Razono la otra mientras empezaba una canción muy suave, suspiro con alivio al ver que había llegado al piso de las rubias, avanzo un poco más rápido dejando atrás las voces de esas mujeres, parecían seguir comentando algunas cosas pero no le dio importancia.

Subió un par de escalones más y lo vio, la puerta que daba a su piso, al fin había llegado, suspirando entro a paso lento al notar unas tenues luces desde el interior solo pudo sentirse tranquilo, había llegado y al parecer unos cuantos minutos antes.

-Hina…- No pudo terminar de hablar, sus ojos no podían creer lo que había encontrado, vio como la ojiblanca sonrojada corría hacia el interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe. "Nani…" Se pregunto intentando procesar aquella imagen.

Camino lentamente hacia la habitación, podía sentir la respiración de ella al otro lado de la puerta y ese aroma tan característico, un aroma que lo enloquecía. Repetía la imagen mental una y otra vez; entro a la casa y justo cuando la iba llamar la observo colocando una vela en un candelabro en medio de la sala, toda la habitación estaba llena de velas, a simple vista un escenario muy romántico y para completar la pequeña y delgada figura de la ojiblanca con un ligero vestido de seda perlado para dormir, su cabello estaba húmedo todavía pero pudo notar como la delicada seda se ceñía a aquel cuerpo tan adictivo.

-Gomen…- La suave voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, estaba apoyada en la puerta, intento abrir pero algo lo impedía. –Gomenasai- Volvió a decir impacientando al chico, este empujo un poco más la puerta y logro abrirla apartando con brusquedad a la chica que se tambaleo pero no cayo, sus mejillas seguían cubiertas con un tono rosado bastante oscuro.

-Porque te disculpas?- Logro articular luego de unos segundos intentando controlar el deseo que empezaba a crecer en su interior, camino un poco más hacia la chica que al parecer se sonrojaba un poco más a cada paso que el daba. –Responde- Se impaciento quedando solo a dos pasos de distancia.

-Es que… No… No acostumbro a esto- Dijo avergonzada bajando su mirada al pequeño vestido que cada vez se veía más tentador. –Demo… No encontré nada más-

-Hmp- Gruño tomando a la chica por la cintura, escucho un pequeño grito salir de los labios de ella pero no le importo solo sonrió viendo la mirada confusa de ella. –Y… Las velas?- Interrogo sintiendo como ella se sobresaltaba entre sus brazos.

-No… No me… Me gusta estar a oscuras- Admitió colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico intentando poner más distancia entre ellos. –Podría enfermarse- Dijo empezando a desabrochar la camisa, cosa que le dio gracia al pelinegro.

-Olvídalo- Susurro tomando a la chica en brazos, era realmente ligera, y por instinto ella rodeo el cuello de el buscando más seguridad, la dejo suavemente en la cama y se quito la camisa húmeda, se acerco a ella acorralándola contra la cabecera de la cama, podía ver en aquellos perlados ojos un brillo bastante interesante, más que todo incitante, dejo que su aliento chocara contra el rostro de ella viendo como cerraba los ojos permitiéndole tomar lo que quisiera.

-Sasuke- Murmuro casi inaudible, este subió uno de sus dedos para delinear aquello labios que tenia días sin tocar, podía sentir la ausencia de sus delicados besos, de lo divertido que era avergonzarla con sus palabras y caricias descaradas. –Onegai…- Completo mucho más bajo casi inentendible para el chico.

-Hinata- Susurro tomando lo que le pertenecía, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de ella mientras empezaba a besarla, un gemido quedo atrapado en sus labios; la tenia sentada apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama, se coloco entre las piernas de ella atrapándola mas entre su cuerpo y la madera.

Paso sus manos por el cuello entrelazándolas en su nuca, sintiendo aquel cabello enredarse en sus dedos, se sorprendió al sentir una de las manos de el tomándola de la cintura acercándola más, sus besos se hacían cada vez más desesperados, podía sentir como suplicaba porque ella lo dejara entrar.

-Sasuke…- Gimió abriendo sus labios algo rojos debido a las mordidas que el pelinegro estaba propinando, sus labios rodaron hasta el cuello de ella apretándola más contra sí. Un gemido más sonoro escapo de sus labios cuando el terminaba de acostarla en la cama.

"Eres mía" Pensó sonriendo al separarse unos segundos y ver con tranquilidad como la chica respiraba agitada ante lo que él estaba haciendo, bajo nuevamente su rostro y siguió dibujando un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, sus manos subían la fría y delicada seda hasta el comienzo de los muslos, su piel, tan suave, tan pura, tan de él.

Aplicando un poco de fuerza hizo que el cuello de Sasuke quedara a nivel de sus delgados labios, empezó a morder y besar aquella zona escuchando roncos gruñidos escapar de la boca del chico que se detenía cada cierto tiempo tal vez para controlarlos.

Aquellos besos tan suaves, tan característicos de ella lo enloquecían, no podía contenerse mucho tiempo mas, así ella no lo quisiera la tendría, subiendo un poco sus manos tomo los costados de la braguita que cargaba para empezar a deslizarla hacia los tobillos dejándola descubierta.

-Nani…- Un gemido escapo de sus labios haciéndola abrir los ojos de repente, justo para ver como sus bragas eran arrojadas al suelo por un sonriente pelinegro que inmediatamente coloco uno de sus dedos en su intimidad sonrojándola y haciéndola jadear.

-Creo que me extrañabas- Susurro al tiempo que mordía su lóbulo escuchándola gruñir, estaba extasiado, aquel frágil cuerpo nuevamente siendo suyo, disfrutando de su aroma de su sabor, era algo que le era difícil de entender. Subió un poco mas sus manos dejando el abdomen de ella al descubierto, podía sentir como se tensaba, sonrió para sí y bajo para pasar la punta de su lengua rozando apenas aquella nívea piel.

-Hai- Logro responder luego de unos segundos en aquella dulce tortura; hundió sus dedos en el cabello de el enredándolo mas, acaricio sus hombros y su espalda, podía sentir como él se agitaba ligeramente ante sus inocentes caricias.

-Yo también te extrañe- Murmuro subiendo su mirada para ver con inquietud el rostro sorprendido de la ojiblanca, se detuvo unos segundos para entender aquel rostro y procesar lo que había escapado de sus labios, se sintió estúpido.

-Me alegra- La alegre voz de Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos, las manos de ella rodearon su rostro atrayéndolo hacia el suyo para poder besarlo. Su beso fue realmente tierno y suave, una de sus manos tenía el rostro de el atrapado mientras la otra se encargaba de acariciar la nuca y los hombros de él, tomando confianza empezó a acariciar nuevamente la pequeña cintura de Hinata deleitándose con aquel cuerpo perfecto a la luz de algunas velas que rodeaban la habitación.

Termino de subir el vestido para poder sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo tan adictivo y ella no le puso resistencia, su nívea piel roja debido a las caricias, al calor que los encendía, paso su lengua por los labios viendo con adoración aquel rostro que lo tenía embobado, las manos de ella llegaron hasta sus pantalones empezando a soltarlo para que el quedara en sus misma condiciones.

-Hmp- Gruño roncamente ayudando a la chica a terminar de desvestirlo, sin separar sus ojos de los de ella, estaban hipnotizados el uno con el otro, podían sentir sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo, un ritmo lleno de inseguridades, que sentían? Ya habría tiempo para descifrar aquello.

-Sasuke- El tono sensual lo incito a acostarse sobre ella esparciendo delicados besos por aquel rostro mientras empezaba a entrar en ella suavemente, tan suave que la torturaba, las sensaciones más intensas los recorrían en esos segundos, el salía y entraba lo más lento posible mientras ella acariciaba aquella amplia espalda, sus gemidos aumentaban llenando el silencio de aquel departamento.

Coloco sus manos en aquella delgada cintura profundizando de golpe su entrada haciendo gritar a la chica que se abrazo al cuello de él, Empezó a tomar un ritmo más rápido, podía sentir la intimidad húmeda, tan provocativa tan adictiva para él, bajo sus labios hasta posarlos en los senos de ella, mordisqueo lentamente el pezón sintiendo como la chica seguía agitándose entre sus brazos.

-Sasu…Ke…- Su nombre escapo de aquellos labios seguido de unos cuantos jadeos, sus labios entre abiertos le hacían una invitación que no podía rechazar, se apodero de ellos ferozmente mientras aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas cortando la respiración de ambos.

-Hmp- Gruño roncamente mordiendo el labio de la chica mientras esta solo se limitaba a rasguñar aquella espalda, sus cuerpos bañados en el sudor de ambos, el deseo los cegaba deseaban mas, deseaban entender que sentía el otro, la intimidad de ella se contrajo cortando la respiración del pelinegro por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de un problema.

-Iie…- Suplico al sentir que el chico iba a salir de su interior, Hinata lo tomo del cuello atrapando sus labios en un beso haciéndolo perder la razón, sus movimientos eran más pausados a medida que aumentaban las contracciones de la chica, no podía aguantar mucho mas.

Bajo sus labios hacia los senos y empezó a besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos mientras esperaba su tan ansiado final, lo deseaba, era adicto a escuchar a la ojiblanca gimiendo su nombre, enloqueciéndola. Un grito escapo de esos labios rosas justo al tiempo que su miembro terminaba dentro de ella. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de ella todavía sin salir de su interior.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro empezando a acariciar el cabello del chico, se sentía feliz, podía sentir la respiración agitada acariciando su pecho, las manos de el empezaron a acariciar su abdomen y brazo haciéndola reír ligeramente.

-Vamos a dormir- Agrego roncamente subiendo su mirada, los ojos de la chica se cerraron asintiendo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba un poco para rendirse al cansancio de esa improvisada noche.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Caminaba de un lado a otro algo nerviosa, secaba su cabello con una toalla color naranja mientras terminaba de colocarse una falda negra con destellos azules, resaltando sus largas piernas, echo a un lado su cabello saliendo a la sala de golpe.

-Apurada?- Interrogo la otra viendo con algo de burla el comportamiento de su hermana. –Es muy temprano para que este despierto-

-Tu que sabes?!- Grito tomando un poco del jugo que estaba en el vaso de la otra. –Shirou no ha vuelto todavía?- Adivino viendo a la otra bajar un poco la mirada.

-Aiko no está muy contenta con esto… Sabes que ya no puedes hacer nada- Comento mirando de reojo como la otra seguía hacia el refrigerador. –Ni siquiera has pasado a saludarla…-

-Adonde crees que voy?- Dijo sonriendo y sacando una pera. –Aiko no me perdonaría mas días de ausencia y así le doy tiempo de despertar- Su sonrisa se amplio de golpe.

-Como digas… Demo, el está comprometido- Agrego mordiendo su pan tostado, los ojos violetas de la chica se arrugaron creando un gesto de notable incomodidad.

-Aiko sabe la verdad- Completo terminando de peinar su cabello mientras veía como su hermana seguía con el pijama puesta. –No piensas salir hoy?- Agrego mirándola fijamente, esta negó tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí- Murmuro escuchando un gruñido seguido de un portazo. "Realmente no ha cambiado para nada" Pensó mirando de reojo por su ventana, tenía que verlo, tenía que hablarle pronto.

Su mirada se agudizo notando la cabellera de su hermana ya dejando el edificio, suspiro y corrió hacia el exterior de departamento, llego hasta el ascensor y lo empezó a tocar con una ansiedad digna de ver.

"Debo verlo" Pensó todavía con su delgado dedo apoyado en el botón, unos cuantos segundos pasaron y el ascensor llego hasta ella, entro y marco el piso al que necesitaba ir con tanta desesperación, no podía admitirlo, odiaba que ella haya vuelto, el… El siempre tuvo ojos para ella.

No espero a que terminaran de abrirse las puertas del ascensor cuando ya estaba tocando el timbre de aquel lugar tan conocido para ella; no hubo respuesta, siguió tocando pero seguía sin responder a su llamado y esto empezaba a impacientarla, suspiro y toco una última vez ya sin muchos ánimos.

-Hai?- Subió su mirada para ver que de donde salía esa voz era de una delgada figura que estaba frente a ella, tenía un vestido para dormir muy delicado, y su cabello estaba algo desordenado. –Sasuke-san?!- Dijo un poco más alto permitiendo que la rubia entrara a la casa, esta asintió y camino hacia la sala.

-Que sucede?- La ronca voz del pelinegro saco a ambas mujeres de sus pensamientos, este solo se limito a mirar con desconfianza a la rubia mientras sentía como la frágil figura de la ojiblanca se encaminaba hacia la habitación. –Hinata?- Murmuro intentando tomar a la chica del brazo.

-Iie…- Dijo algo brusca apartando la mano del pelinegro, este miro con sorpresa como esta se encerraba en la habitación, luego miro a la culpable de todo aquello y gruño acercándose a ella.

-Sasuke-kun- Murmuro la mujer apretando su mono de dormir entre sus manos, este solo gruño una vez más y se sentó frente a ella. –Acaso… Natsuko?-

-Nani?... Natsuko debería estar contigo… No conmigo- Completo irritado todavía pensando en lo difícil que sería explicar todo aquello.

-Hai… Demo… Ella vendrá para acá- Murmuro subiendo su mirada, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver en aquellos ojos preocupación. –Me… Me cambiaras?- Logro completar sorprendiendo aun mas al pelinegro.

-Megumi…- Empezó sin saber exactamente que decir. –Ella… Natsuko es cosa del pasado- Dijo no muy convencido sintiendo como las delgadas manos de la mujer tomaban las suyas.

-No mientas… Onegai- Susurro mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, Sasuke solo pudo resignarse y abrazar a la mujer que más bien parecía una niña en aquel momento.

-Megumi…- Murmuro acariciando el largo cabello de la mujer.

-Tu amas a Natsuko!- Grito dejando libre algunas lagrimas. –Es a la única que has amado y amaras!- Dijo poniéndose de pie siendo seguida por el pelinegro. –Por eso me elegiste a mi…- Dijo mirando ahora con rabia al chico.

-Iie… Ustedes son diferentes- Mintió tomando a la mujer del brazo. –Megumi onegai- Susurro mirando la dirección donde estaba la habitación de la ojiblanca.

-Iie… Fui su remplazo todo este tiempo… No la has olvidado y nunca lo harás… Kisama…- Dijo todavía fuera de sí empujando un poco al chico que logro mantenerse de pie y sujetando a la mujer.

-Megumi…- Su voz empezaba a sonar mucho mas sumisa, sabía que no era mentira lo que decía pero, algo en él había cambiado en ese tiempo que había compartido con la ojiblanca, había sentido cosas mucho más profundas que por la rubia.

-Basta… Ni esa chica ni yo merecemos ser tu consuelo mientras vuelve Natsuko!- Grito corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de la ojiblanca.

-Nani?!- Hinata tenía los ojos cristalizados y estaba sorprendida de ver ahí aquellos ojos violetas tan furiosos. –Vete- Dijo suavemente poniéndose de pie.

-Niña… Siento mucha pena por ti…- Dijo tomando la barbilla de Hinata, esta se asusto un poco intentando separar aquella mano que clavaba ligeramente sus largas uñas en su níveo cutis. –Este hombre…-

-Sasuke-san- Murmuro al ver llegar al pelinegro justo al tiempo que la rubia lo señalaba. –Déjame…- Dijo un poco mas fuerte liberándose de la mano de la mujer.

-Natsuko… Ese es el nombre de la mujer que ama… No somos ni tu ni yo… Que te quede claro- Dijo altivamente esquivando la mano del pelinegro que pretendía agarrarla para sacarla de la casa.

-Natsuko…- Reflexiono viendo como Sasuke salía gruñendo detrás de la rubia que seguía estando alterada. –Así… Se llama esa mujer- Murmuro para sí, subió su mirada y vio el pasillo ya desierto, luego escucho un portazo y segundos después vio al pelinegro caminando hacia ella.

-Hinata- Dijo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero ella reacciono un poco más rápido y se precipito hacia la puerta cerrándola de golpe en la cara del chico. –Déjame…-

-Iie… Vete tu también!- Grito dejando escapar un gemido de dolor al escuchar de labios de la amante de su prometido lo que ella ya estaba presintiendo. Paso el seguro en la puerta escuchando como los golpes del pelinegro se hacían más fuertes.

_-Hinata-_

-Vete de aquí! Déjame en paz- Grito encerrándose en el baño. "Solo… Solo soy un remplazo" Pensó dejando libres las lagrimas de toda la discusión que había tenido la mala suerte de espiar.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

-Quien podrá ser a estas horas- Sonó la ronca voz mientras la mujer solo sonreía cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Sigue descansando…- Murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta, tenia puesto un pequeño conjunto que consistía en un short corto y un suéter color azul marino con destellos blancos y rojos con el símbolo representativo de los Uchiha en uno de los costados del suéter.

-Aiko-chan!- La aludida quedo boca abierta al ver a una rubia bastante alegre en su puerta, esta sin esperar se lanzo a la pelinegra abrazándola todavía riendo fuertemente.

-Nat.. Natsuko-chan?- Estaba tan sorprendida de ver a su antigua amiga ahí, frente a su puerta y tan satisfecha como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. –Pensé… Pensé que no vendrías- Dijo separándose de la mujer que entro sin ser invitada.

-Porque no vendría a visitar a mi mejor amiga?- Murmuro mirando de reojo a la pelinegra, notando el atuendo. –Así que al final si te casaste con Itachi-kun… No me sorprende, hacen buena pareja- Dijo viendo como la chica asentía y la guiaba hacia el interior de la casa.

-Megumi-chan te dijo que vinieras?- Interrogo sirviéndole un poco de té, se sentó frente a la chica que negó suavemente. –Entonces…-

-Es cierto que comprometieron a Sasuke-kun?- Fue directo al grano, ya lo sabía, esa visita no era para nada algo amistoso, o no en su totalidad.

-Vaya… Pensé que no te vería nunca más Natsuko- Ambas mujeres se giraron para ver al mayor de los Uchiha con un mono negro y una franelilla blanca, su largo cabello estaba suelto y camino tranquilamente hasta colocarse junto a su esposa. –Sasuke-kun… Sigues intentando esto? Luego de tantos años?-

-Hai… Ustedes fueron los que me dijeron que me alejara, los que le mintieron sobre mi- Dijo todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios. –No perdonare esa traición Aiko-chan… Lo sabes verdad?-

-Lo sé… Demo… No fue exactamente una mentira- Recordó sirviéndole un poco de té a su pelinegro que seguía impasible viendo a la recién llegada. –Tu no lo querías… Además era un niño por Kami!-

-Que importa la diferencia de edad… El me quería y yo a él- Se quejo poniendo suavemente la taza en la mesa. –Porque tuviste que decirle la verdad?-

-Hablando de verdad… Como esta Ken-kun?- Soltó el pelinegro escuchando un grito ahogado por parte de la rubia. –Digo… Al final te escapaste con el-

-Porque ustedes no me dejaron otra opción- Dijo cruzándose de brazos. –Ahora no tengo compromisos con nadie y ustedes lo amarran a él-

-Es lo mejor para mi ototo…- El pelinegro se puso de pie acercándose hacia la rubia de manera amenazante. –Nunca fuiste lo mejor para el… Solo querías divertirte y lo utilizaste-

-Itachi- La pelinegra había tomado el brazo de su esposo antes de que hiciera alguna cosa extraña. –Basta…-

-No lo utilice! Yo lo amo!- Dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe. –Te veré en otro lugar lejos de este teme que tienes por esposo- Agrego caminando hacia la puerta.

-Itachi…- Dijo la pelinegra corriendo detrás de la rubia dejando a un Itachi bastante irritado. –Matte Natsuko-chan…- Dijo con dificultad al alcanzar a la rubia que solo se detuvo.

-Tu sabes lo que siento…- Murmuro todavía dándole la espalda a la chica. –Entonces porque?-

-Porque en ese momento estabas intentando escapar de Ken y usaste a Sasuke-kun… Tu también lo sabes- La pelinegra tomo el brazo de su amiga obligándola a verla. –No arruines esto- Pidió viendo como los ojos de la rubia se abrían de la sorpresa.

-No arruinare nada… Sasuke-kun me quiere, como hace 7 años o tal vez aun mas… Así que tu no arruines nada esta vez-

-El… El está comprometido- Dijo la pelinegra dejando escapar la verdad, una verdad que congelo a la rubia. –Y parece agradarle la idea-

-Iie… Solo los está complaciendo- Dijo la rubia con un poco de sarcasmo. –Como crees que estaría feliz uniéndose a una persona que no ama…-

-Pensaste acaso que él te esperaría toda la vida?... El ya no te ama- Dijo soltando a la rubia. –Lo he visto… Esta feliz-

-No mientas como hace 7 años!- Grito histérica subiendo su mano pero deteniéndose justo antes de golpear la mejilla de su amiga. –Aiko-chan… No interfieras-

-Es un error Natsuko-chan… El está feliz…- Agrego algo más bajo sin mirar a la rubia. –Eres mi mejor amiga demo… Fue un error presentarte al ototo de mi Itachi-

-No fue error, uniste a dos personas que se amaban de verdad demo… Tu junto a tu lindo esposo lo arruinaron-

-Iie… Hicimos que tu y el enfrentaran la realidad, acepta que él no es para ti…-

-Aiko-chan…- Murmuro abrazando a la pelinegra que abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Arigatou, tu preocupación me anima a recuperar esta amistad… demo no interfieras-

-Nat..Natsuko onegai- Murmuro separándose de la chica. –No lastimes a la chica que esta con el- Acepto bajando su mirada.

-Ella tampoco debe amarlo si es un matrimonio arreglado… No te preocupes tanto onegai!- Dijo recuperando su sonrisa. –Matta ne linda Aiko- Dijo juguetonamente saliendo del lugar.

"Natsuko-chan porque?..." Pensó quedándose estática frente a la puerta por la que había salido aquella hiperactiva mujer.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Vieron?! Así que Natsuko es una vieja amiga de los familiares de Sasuke! Dios que habrá querido decir con ese pasado! Que habrá pasado? Esas respuestas se las daré en capítulos posteriores! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi locura!

**Akiro Uchiha: **Que bueno que volviste de la selva! Se lo feo que a veces puede ser estar en la selva! Jajaja aunque es divertido! Perdonada y espero que este capi te haya gustado y mantenga vivo el amor que sientes por este fic! Me siento halagada por decir que tengo fans, pero solo escribo, como una loca pero escribo lo que me viene a la cabeza, y solo ruego porque les guste! n_n

**skarlet3: **Jajaja! Si bueno… Ya vez en lo que terminan los celos de Sasuke! Jajaja no pude evitar poner un lemon! Fue ligero… Creo… Ojala este capi te haya gustado también y ps ahora a hablar del pasado de Sasuke-kun! Y la condición bien ganada que la tiene no?

**hinatauchiha20: **Perdóname por confundirte! No quería causar eso… Ojala hayas entendido este capi y el anterior un poco mejor y si diste en el clavo… Las bodas son realmente difíciles! Espero un review de que tal me quedo y como quedaste con esta conti!

**Sairiko: **Celosa? Hinata! Podría ser… Tal vez pronto! No tengo los capis muy avanzados! Así que tal vez es una opción… Y bueno me alegro por ti y tu new computadora! Así me dejaras más reviews! Jajaja! Espero tu opinión sobre este ok?

**luz estrella: **Te corrijo un poco! Parece que realmente enredé a las personas! Natsuko es el pasado oscuro de Sasuke y Aiko es la esposa de Itachi, conocida y ahora sabemos que era la mejor amiga de Aiko… Así que todavía faltan unos cuantos embrollos, jajaja!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Interesante la historia de tu nombre! Me dejaste sorprendida la verdad! Es súper original! Y esas Cyber team in Akihabara, me suena! Pero buee ya habrá tiempo de recordar aquellas buenas series que nos acompañaron en nuestro crecimiento y amor por el anime!

**adrifernan19: **La fecha de boda será pronto! Así que ya sabes… No puedes perdértela jajaja! Qué bueno que te gusto el capi! Esperare tu comentario por esta continuación!

**oSiToPaNdA: **Sigues intrigada? Creo que muy en el fondo de mi ser me encanta intrigar! Tenía semanas que no sabía de ti (inner: es porque te tardaste en actualizar ¬.¬) Tú ves para que sale esta inútil! Ignórala! (Inner: …¬.¬) Ojala este haya sido de tu agrado, no hay mucha inspiración que digamos! Y lemon ligero…

**tsunade25: **Definitivamente captaste mi manera de escribir! Y yo que ya me había dado por vencida en eso! Siempre quise demostrar eso, demostrar que hay más problemas durante la relación que antes de entrar en esta! Y por eso es que me he movido a crear historias de este tipo! La verdad me agrada leer tus comentarios y espero con ansias tu opinión sobre este capítulo! Y si… Veras más de Natsuko de aquí en adelante!

**DarkAmy-chan: **Si bueno no eres la única que acertó en cuanto a mi acertijo de la boda! Pero qué bueno que lo captaste! Jajaja! Espero leer pronto nuevas cosas tuyas! Y que este capi te haya gustado! Espero tu comentario para sentirme feliz o triste de si esto es un fracaso o si le sigo! Jajaja!

A todos debo decirles que los quiero, gracias por leer mi fic y aunque no dejen review igual les estimo… No cuesta nada dejar un review pero intentare entenderlos! Nos leeremos pronto e intentare no tardarme tanto en cuanto a actualizar! Matta ne!


	15. Chapter 15 La Verdad sobre Mi Pasado

**Konichiwa! Eh.. Al parecer me tarde un poquito… Pero no tanto como las otras veces así que me perdonaran! Jajaja! Como dije he estado ocupada y el cumple de mi novio me tenía hasta el tope! Pero lo pasamos bien y ps esta muy feliz y yo igual! Naruto y Sasuke y Hinata y Sakura y todos son de Kishimoto! Lamento haberles cortado con un pedazo de mi vida! Ahora si pueden leer! XD**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XV. La Verdad sobre Mi Pasado. **

Observaba distraídamente cada rincón de aquel lugar, podía notar lo iluminado que ahora se encontraba, lo extraño y tranquilizante que le parecía que se hubiera modificado aquella sala, aquel comedor, aquella cocina, todo tenia aquel ligero parecido con ella, todo se la recordaba.

_-Porque no me dejas en paz?- _Sonó entre sollozos a través de la puerta, el solo pudo cerrar los ojos nuevamente y suspirar, tenía casi una hora apoyado en esa puerta, esperando que ella se rindiera y le dejara pasar pero no parecía surtir efecto.

-Si me dejaras…-

_-Vete!- _Lo corto con una ira bastante impropia de aquella delicada chica, se giro una vez mas y vio la sombra de la chica a través de la ranura de la parte inferior de la puerta, parecía estar sentada al otro lado y eso solo lo hacía sentir más miserable.

-Déjame entrar- Ordeno nuevamente golpeando un poco la puerta, pero solo logro escuchar un ahogado sollozo, podía imaginarla, tenía su boca cubierta con sus manos y su rostro estaría rosado de tanto llorar, y era solo su culpa, por su pasado, por Natsuko.

_-Déjame ir…- _Susurro rasguñando ligeramente la madera de aquella puerta. _–Necesito irme de aquí- _

-Iie…- Se negó molesto, ya no podía concebir su departamento sin ella, su vida sin ella. –Escúchame!- Dijo golpeando nuevamente la puerta, la escucho gritar asustada y vio como la sombra se alejaba de la puerta.

"Que rayos!" Pensó irritado volviendo a golpear insistentemente la puerta, debía escucharlo, debía entender que era lo que sucedía. –Hinata!- Volvió a llamar confundido no podía escucharla, ni siquiera su llanto ahogado y eso empezaba a preocuparle.

-Pasa…- Susurro roncamente al tiempo que abría la puerta, Sasuke la miro confundido, su cabello estaba enrededado, sus manos estaban temblando mientras sostenía la puerta abierta y su cara, estaba oculta por su flequillo, odiaba aquello.

-Que es…- Pero se corto al ver como la ojiblanca caminaba hacia una pequeña maleta que estaba sobre la cama, la vio terminar de guardar algunas cosas que podía reconocer como sus productos para el baño. –Donde crees que vas?- Cambio su tono a uno más serio mirándola fijamente.

-Me iré…- Empezó bajando nuevamente su rostro, se movía ágilmente en aquel lugar, había aprendido a vivir tan bien como él en aquel lugar y no podía dudar que extrañaría la compañía y las sensaciones que aquel chico le daba.

-No lo harás…- Ordeno irritado tomándola del brazo, ella solo se estremeció y oculto mas su rostro, sabía que no debía verla así, odiaba ser tan débil, tan fácil de adivinar; Sasuke tomo la barbilla de ella y aplicando mas fuerza de la normal la obligo a verlo.

-Te escuchare… Demo luego me iré…- Dijo intentando contener las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por su rostro, el la libero suavemente, vio que aquellos ojos negros reflejaban confusión y el gesto general de su rostro era sorpresa, tal vez porque nunca antes la había visto así.

-Porque?- Logro preguntar sentándose en la cama, Hinata camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado acariciando delicadamente aquella mano, ahora el contacto de aquellas suaves y aterciopeladas manos le dolía y no entendía el porqué.

-Porque no deseo seguir viviendo contigo…- Confeso sintiendo como su voz volvía a debilitarse. –Amas a Natsuko?- Interrogo haciéndolo subir su mirada, vio como la miraba confundido.

-Me escucharas?- Respondió con otra pregunta, Hinata solo suspiro y sonrió tristemente mientras separaba su mano de las del chico.

-Me amas a mi?- Volvió a preguntar juntando sus manos, estaba nerviosa podía sentirlo, podía sentir la mirada del chico estudiando su comportamiento.

-Amas a Neji?- Interrogo el viendo como ella negaba débilmente, cosa que le sorprendió, había tenido tanta necedad en tener a aquella chica solo porque su corazón pertenecía a otro y ahora que era lo que estaba respondiéndole.

-Ame demasiado tiempo a Neji-niisan… Y el… El me ama todavía…- Se sincero subiéndose a la cama para sentarse apoyada en la cabecera de la cama. –Yo… No sé que siento ahora demo… Sé que no lo amo ya…- Completo abrazando sus piernas.

-Porque te vas entonces?- Interrogo acercándose a ella, podía sentir como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba ante aquella cercanía. –Yo no…-

-No lo digas…- Lo corto sintiendo nuevamente como sus lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. –No digas mentiras… Dime lo que permití que me dijeras…- Ordeno mirándolo fijamente, en sus perlados ojos había un destello de dolor, un dolor convertido en rabia.

-Natsuko… Ella es… Mi primer amor…- Confeso apoyando sus manos detrás de si dejando caer todo su peso hacia atrás, podía recordar todo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando en realidad habían pasado ya 7 largos años.

**Flash Back. **

_Acababa de llegar del instituto, realmente estaba molesto, como podía ser que aquellas chicas lograran tener las energías para perseguirlo desde el centro educativo hasta una cuadra antes de su casa. _

"_Kuso" Gruñendo camino hacia la cocina, solo podía tranquilizarse viendo a su madre, escuchándola reír de sus vivencias y aunque detestaba que se lo recordara la oía cuando le decía que todo eso se debía a que era un chico muy atractivo. _

_-Ohayo- Saludo una voz femenina sacándolo de sus pensamientos, solo consiguió cerrar los ojos e intentar calmarse, no podía descargarse con aquella mujer. _

_-El siempre es así de maleducado recuérdalo- Se burlo una voz masculina haciéndolo apretar sus puños, se giro hacia el lugar de donde había salido y lo miro irritado. –Sasuke no deberías ser tan grosero con Aiko…- Se quejo poniéndose serio de golpe. _

_-No te preocupes- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, sonrisa que le dedico al pelinegro menor poniéndolo un tanto nervioso. –Vamos sino se impacientaran- Dijo tomando de la mano a Itachi. _

_-Espero que no estés así de molesto para la cena… Tenemos visitas- Murmuro el mayor antes de dejar solo a Sasuke, este solo lo miro con irritación y gruñendo se encamino a su habitación._

"_Genial ahora tener que aguantar a las amigas estúpidas de Itachi" Se quejo mentalmente tirando su bolso al pie de la cama, no tenia ánimos de hacer sus deberes y por lo que parecía su madre había salido de la casa precisamente esa tarde. _

_Suspiro y cerro sus ojos con pesadez, no tenia deseos de pensar en nada, su mala suerte parecía aumentar conforme avanzaba su vida y no facilitaba en nada tener a un hermano perfecto con una novia perfecta. _

"_Aiko…" Pensó recordando la sonrisa que le dedicaba aquella chica siempre que estaba en su casa, le atraía de cierta manera, su comportamiento no era infantil ni mucho menos acosador, era un cambio interesante para su relación con las chicas en general. _

_-Puedo pasar?- Sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke salto sorprendido y respondió con un gruñido. –Onegai Sasuke-kun!- Suplico del otro lado, no soportaba que jugara así con él y rindiéndose a lo inevitable abrió la puerta dejando ver la delgada imagen de la joven delante de sí. _

_-Que sucede?- Pregunto arisco volviéndose a su escritorio, sintió como la chica se adentraba en la habitación con cierto recelo, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí y la consideraba casi su hermana, casi…_

_-Acaso te volvieron a perseguir?- Dijo burlonamente sentándose tranquilamente en la cama, el se giro para verla y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa socarrona que adornaba su rostro. _

_-No habría de importarte- Respondió cortante cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, las risas de ella no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos, cosa que lo irrito aun mas. _

_-Tengo casi cinco años viniendo a esta casa Sasuke-kun y en todo ese tiempo tu solo llegas así cuando te persiguen hasta aquí- Aclaro poniéndose de pie, Sasuke se tenso al sentir como la pelinegra se acercaba a él, abrió los ojos lentamente y se hecho para atrás de un salto volviendo a provocar la risa en la mujer. _

_-No me temas baka…- Regaño enderezándose para verlo desde un punto más alto, se había inclinado hacia el chico sin percatarse de lo escotada que era su camisa y sus senos tentaron al chico a pensar cosas prohibidas. _

_-Itachi te mando?- Interrogo intentando controlar sus propias reacciones, se dedico a detallar aquel cuerpo, casi perfecto, casi nuevamente porque era solo de uno y no era precisamente él. _

_-Iie… Vine por mi cuenta…- Dijo algo sentida volviendo a sentarse en la cama. –Como siempre…- Completo mirándolo ahora de manera seria. _

_-Gomen…- Se disculpo, sabía que solía lastimarla con sus desplantes pero era su forma de ser, no podía así quisiera dejar de ser tan arisco con ella. –Y si…- _

_-Si qué?- Interrogo subiendo su mirada, el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos y suspiro. –Ya veo… Así que realmente te molestaron hoy bastante- _

_-Como todo el tiempo querrás decir- Volvió a quejarse pero ahora más tranquilo, pudo sentir un suspiro escapar de los labios de su casi media hermana y la escucho ponerse de pie tensándolo nuevamente. _

_-Son chicas tontas Sasuke-kun…- Empezó sorprendiéndolo. –Tal vez…. Tu chica ideal todavía no aparece ante ti- _

_-Hmp- Gruño, era la idea más ridícula que podía haber escuchado, de todas las cosas que esperaba escucharla decir esa era sin duda alguna la más irracional que se le pudo ocurrir. _

_-Tal vez no lo veas ahorita demo…- Se corto para alejarse unos pasos del chico hacia su ventana. –Cuando la encuentres lo sabrás, es muy fácil de descubrir- Dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente. _

_-Aiko-chan!- Una tercera voz rompió el ambiente de confidencialidad que se había formado entre él y la novia de su hermano. –Itachi-kun está molesto- Dijo ahora un poco más cerca, abrió la puerta y sonrojada la volvió a cerrar. _

_-Matte…- Llamo divertida la pelinegra. –Vuelve aquí Natsuko-chan- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para obligar a su amiga a entrar al lugar. _

_-No sabía que estabas ocupada- Dijo con cierto tono misterioso mientras veía al chico y a Aiko, esta solo consiguió reír y negó. –Y entonces?- Dijo luego de interpretar la mirada de su amiga. _

_-Es el ototo de Itachi…- Dijo señalando al chico que se había quedado prácticamente en shock por aquello, aunque su semblante seguía siendo frio y distante. -Sasuke-kun- _

_-Un placer soy Natsuko- Dijo la chica caminando hacia el pelinegro, este solo asintió y tomo la mano de ella, que se sorprendió al sentirla tan cálida, ella solo se limito a sonreír tiernamente. _

_-Vuelvo en un segundo- Dijo la pelinegra desde el umbral. –Debo convencer a Itachi que no se moleste por estar acá contigo Sasuke-kun- Dijo de manera burlona saliendo del lugar. _

_-Gomen…- Dijo la chica liberando al fin la mano del menor, se apoyo contra la puerta esperando a que su amiga volviera, llevaba el cabello rubio hasta las rodillas, sus ojos de un tono violeta realmente llamativo. _

_-Hmp- El solo gruño cruzándose de brazos, se puso de pie intentando disipar aquella sensación que le provoco tocar la mano de aquella chica, tomo su bolso y se dispuso a distraerse con sus deberes. _

_Saco la novela que le habían mandando en literatura, La Divina Comedia, que rayos le podía importar esa sarta de incoherencias pero era tarea y debía cumplirla, coloco el libro sobre su escritorio y empezó a buscar su libreta. _

_-No cambian los métodos de estudio- Sonó a sus espaldas la voz de la chica. –Segundo año posiblemente cierto?- Interrogo con el libro en las manos, lo ojeo con una sonrisa y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar. _

_-Acaso tu…- Pero se corto al ver como la sonrisa de la chica se amplio, gruño y se volvió al escritorio con su libreta dispuesto a empezar a tomar notar. _

_-Fue un buen libro… Tengo mis apuntes sobre ese trabajo… Si quieres te los pudo dar…- Ofreció sentándose ahora en la silla junto al escritorio, Sasuke la miro incrédulo y asintió receloso. _

_-Porque guardas eso?- Logro decir lo suficientemente arisco como para que la chica dejara de sonreír. –Se supone que deberías estar concentrada en tu carrera no? Como Itachi…- _

_-Iie… No estudio lo mismo que Itachi-kun- Soltó un suspiro y se apoyo totalmente en el espaldar, clavando sus ojos en el techo blanco del chico. –Deje esa profesión el semestre pasado… Ahora estoy estudiando literatura moderna… Descubrí cuan fascinante puede resultar estudiar la forma de escritura y sus diferentes tipos- _

_-Ya veo- Se limito a responder estudiando cada gesto que hacia la chica delante de si. –Porque me darías tu informe sobre este libro si te apasiona tanto esta tontería- Su voz sonó cortante, tanto que la rubia se puso de pie de golpe. _

_-Bueno era como ayuda demo ya veo que no lo necesitas- Dijo sarcásticamente girándose para salir de la habitación, pero se quedo estática en el umbral unos segundos, segundos que a Sasuke le parecieron eternos. –Solo quería ser agradable- Admitió para salir del lugar a pasos lentos y silenciosos. _

"_Como si importara" Pensó tras soltar otro gruñido de incomodidad, realmente no entendía como podía molestarle tanto aquella chica, y que para empeorarlo todo la acababa de conocer ese mismo día, a solo segundos de detestarla, sin embargo la sensación del contacto con su cálida mano todavía seguía dando vueltas en su cuerpo. _

_ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo_

_Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, podía sentir la oscuridad de la noche cernirse a su espalda, estaba exhausto, justo lo que quería, sin embargo había uno de los trabajos que sentía dejaba mucho que desear. _

"_Maldito libro" Pensó irritado mirando de reojo el librillo con unas cuantas hojas en medio, había trabajado horas en ese trabajo y en sus demás deberes pero aquel, era precisamente ese el que no lo dejaba satisfecho. _

_-Es hora de comer Sasuke- Sonó una dulce voz justo antes de abrir la puerta, la pelinegra sonrió al encontrar a su hijo terminando sus deberes, era realmente tranquilizador verla ahí, no había podido hablarle o verla desde hace horas cuando comenzó con aquel castigo auto impuesto._

_-Matte…- Pidió al ver que se disponía a dejar el lugar para permitirle cierta privacidad a su hijo. –Ya estoy listo- Dijo sereno encaminándose hacia la mujer, esta sonrió tiernamente mientras asentía y empezaba a caminar junto a él. _

_-Espero no te comportes mal con Aiko-chan y sus amigas- Murmuro con cierto toque burlón en su tono, el se sorprendió y entendió de inmediato al ver a tres chicas charlando animadamente en el comedor. _

_Itachi le miro por unos segundos y asintió permitiéndole tomar asiento junto a Aiko, que estaba justo al frente de dos chicas rubias que para sorpresa de Sasuke eran idénticas, solo que una tenía el cabello corto, para su desgracia esa estaba frente a Aiko y la gemela de cabello largo estaba frente a él. _

_-Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro Aiko girándose al recién llegado, este asintió y miro de reojo a su hermano, este hablaba tranquilamente con la rubia que tenia junto a él, parecía sereno, mucho más sereno que nunca, sabía que la atención que le daba Aiko era puramente de hermandad pero no entendía la serenidad de su hermano ante tal comportamiento. _

_-No volviste- Recrimino bajando la mirada, escucho una risa ahogada proveniente de quien tenía en frente, se sintió humillado pero no le importo, en ese momento solo le molestaba el hecho de que la pelinegra faltara a su promesa. _

_-Lo sé…- Dijo a modo de disculpa, obligándolo a subir la cara. –Demo Natsuko-chan me dijo que fuiste muy cortes y que no eras tan grosero como Itachi te describe- Sasuke se giro de golpe a ver a la rubia frente a el que se encontraba totalmente sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha, parecía avergonzada. _

_-Solo dije la verdad…- Se defendió mirando recelosa al chico frente a ella, no parecía una mujer demasiado mayor, más bien actuaba como una niña, una niña indefensa carente de protección alguna, se dio cuenta en ese momento que todo aquel frágil cuerpo parecía gritarle que la protegiera. _

_-No importa- Corto sin darle importancia a lo que empezaba a aparecer en su mente, no podía entender como lo había atraído tanto con tan solo unos segundos de charla y unos cuantos más de miradas esquivas. _

_-Si importa Sasuke-kun y mucho- Dijo alegre la pelinegra haciendo que su novio y su compañera la miraran también. –Que bueno que al fin alguien te agrade lo suficiente- Dijo extasiada de su descubrimiento y abrazo por instinto al menor de los Uchiha. _

_-Si sigues así lograras que te deteste aun mas- Murmuro Itachi viéndolos de manera divertida, la pelinegra se avergonzó y sonrojada libero al menor que gruño irritado. –Sabes que solo quiere agradarte- Admitió poniendo al descubierto a su novia. _

_-Urusei!- Grito la chica avergonzada bajando el rostro, justo cuando las risas llenaban la habitación, risas que desaparecieron al instante cuando los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a clavarse en la rubia que tenía en frente, ella también lo miro unos segundos dejando de reír, su risa sonaba encantadora y aquella sonrisa era realmente impactante. _

"_Debe ser por culpa de Aiko" Se excuso mentalmente volviendo su vista a la entrada de la cocina por la que acababa de aparecer su madre, sirvió la cena de manera alegre mientras se disculpaba de no poder acompañarlos debido a su trabajo. _

_Bajo su mirada desconectándose de aquel ruidoso mundo que lo rodeaba, odiaba aquello, lo odiaba tanto como a su hermano por tener a una novia tan extremadamente dulce, odiaba tener que verle todos los días y ver como él la abrazaba y besaba, odiaba aquello aun mas porque sabía que a ojos de aquella chica solo sería un hermano menor. _

_-Gomen…- Susurro una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, subió su rostro y vio el de la rubia a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. –No quería que pensaran que fuiste grosero conmigo como siempre lo eres con Aiko-chan- Se explico haciéndolo abrir los ojos de sorpresa. _

_-No importa- Repitió bajando nuevamente su mirada, pero ahora por debajo de la mesa algo roso su pierna, algo cálido, se sobresalto y se puso de pie de golpe llamando la atención de los otros tres chicos. _

_-Que sucedió?- La primera que pareció salir de la sorpresa fue Aiko, que como siempre pendiente a que todo estuviera en orden actuó como su madre, eso también lo detestaba pero paradójicamente le encantaba de ella. _

_-Nani mo…- Dijo empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras. –Me he quedado sin apetito- Mintió para empezar a subir hacia su habitación, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, esa chica, una chica notablemente mayor y obviamente con mucha más experiencia y pretendientes mucho más atractivos que él había rozado su pierna con aquella cálida mano, que sobre su ropa pareció tan suave. _

"_Estaré alucinando" Se dijo volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, ahora parecía no ser tan mala idea la ayuda de ella en aquel trabajo, ayuda no copia de su ensayo, odiaría eso, tal vez pudiera pedirle ayuda, estaba estudiando literatura moderna, que de complicado podía tener un simple libro de Shakespeare en aquel grado de estudio. _

_-Puedo pasar?- Sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta, se sorprendió pero se encamino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, la abrió con cierto nerviosismo para encontrar a la avergonzada rubia frente a él, era un poco más baja, casi era imperceptible esa diferencia de estatura pero existía, su cuerpo pareció temblar, le dio la impresión que se caería ahí mismo. _

_-Que sucede?- Interrogo dejándola entrar en la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta con cautela, que habría dicho para haber llegado hasta su habitación? Era una universitaria y el solo un chico de instituto, porque se empeñaba en fastidiarlo de aquella forma. _

_-Fui muy brusca contigo- Admitió mirándolo fijamente. –No sabía que no estabas acostumbrado a tal tipo de interrelación- Dijo algo sorprendida, una sonrisa se dibujo levemente en su rostro mientras lo miraba. _

_-Es cierto… No acostumbro contacto físico alguno- Admitió sentándose con los brazos cruzados en su cama, vio como la rubia suspiraba y cerraba los ojos al tiempo que caminaba un poco hacia él. _

_-Porque no? Dejas que Aiko te toque- _

_-Es diferente- La corto mirándola fijamente. –Ella es como mi hermana, tengo demasiado tiempo conviviendo con ella- Empezó a excusarse viendo con irritación como la sonrisa de la rubia se ampliaba cada vez mas. _

_-Estas enamorado de ella- Dijo al fin acercándose un poco más a él. –Total y completamente enamorado de ella… Demo… Es de Itachi- Dijo viendo como el bajaba el rostro. _

_-No estoy enamorado de ella- Negó sin querer mirar de frente a aquella chica, él sabía que no estaba enamorado de ella pero le gustaba demasiado como para admitir alguna cosa con una desconocida. _

_-Entonces?... O es que peleaste con tu novia que andas de ese humor de perros- Le reto sentándose junto a él, Sasuke se irrito por la confianza y cercanía que parecía tener aquella chica hacia su persona pero su comentario fue más fuerte y necesitaba responderle. _

_-No tengo novia y soy así- Se defendió gruñendo para ponerse de pie y girarse para no verla, podía sentir en su espalda la mirada burlona de esa rubia fastidiosa. –Que rayos dijiste para estar aquí fastidiándome por tanto tiempo?- Interrogo al fin intentando cambiar de tema. _

_-Te ayudo con tu trabajo de literatura- Dijo alegremente poniéndose de pie de un salto. –Estudio eso así que Itachi no le molesto que subiera a ayudarte… Sabes cómo es- Dijo cambiando su tono a uno más serio y sus facciones se tensaron. _

_-Suele ser perfeccionista- Confeso dándole la razón a la rubia que sonrió y camino hacia el escritorio, la vio tomar en silencio la novela y las hojas que él había redactado, la estudio mientras esta se concentraba en lo que tenía en las manos. _

"_Natsuko" Se repitió mentalmente mientras la estudiaba detalladamente, sus piernas largas y delgadas, atléticas sin llegar a ser muy musculosas, su delgadez y por ultimo unos senos realmente grandes, mas grandes de lo que había podido observar en su vida, se quedo ahí embobado por su descubrimiento. _

_-Está bien…- Sonó la voz de ella sacándolo de su encantamiento, la vio acercarse casi de forma tentadora y ponerle en la cara las hojas con su pulcra letra. –Puedo ayudarte a modificarlo para que quede como al profesor Hitsugaya le gusta- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras el tomaba el escrito confundido. _

_-También te dio clases?- Interrogo encaminándose al escritorio. _

_-Claro!- Dijo medio dolida por la ignorancia del chico. –No soy tan mayor por Kami… He estudiado con tu hermano demasiado tiempo- Confeso soltando un suspiro de fastidio. _

_-Por eso decidiste venir hoy?- Interrogo empezando a sacar todo nuevamente. –Como es que…- _

_-Larga historia…- _

_-Puedo escucharla- Dijo sorprendiendo a la chica y sorprendiéndose a si mismo, pero se calmo al ver la comprensiva mirada de la chica que asintió y se sentó junto a él. _

_-Entramos al instituto juntos y ahí nos conocimos, por un semestre estudiamos solo Megumi y yo con el… Debo admitirte que nos derretía a ambas- Dijo entre risas mientras clavaba sus ojos violetas en los negros del chico. –Demo… Al siguiente, cuando pensé que podría atraer su atención llego Aiko- _

_-Ella no…- _

_-Iie… Ella fue un traslado de alguna institución únicamente para mujeres, lo supimos al primer instante de verla, su manera de actuar, de hablar y de sonrojarse con los chicos, a muchos les pareció atractiva y a mí solo me dio deseos de cuidarla- _

_-Mi aniki incluido?- Interrogo al notar la generalización de su historia. _

_-Hai… Incluso al frio y calculador Itachi logro atraer, cosa que me molesto cuando luego de pasar las semanas ella también empezaba a demostrar interés en el- Dijo apretando ligeramente los labios. –Demo… La quería mas a ella de lo que me podía atraer Itachi-kun así que simplemente les planee una cita y desde entonces están juntos…- _

_-Falta algo- Interrogo alzando la ceja, vio como la intimidación funciono con ella, pero solo por unos segundos. –Es un resumen de lo que sucedió- _

_-La cosa es que de ahí en adelante Megumi y yo andábamos mucho con Aiko y pues si Itachi-kun quería estudiar o estar en algún trabajo con ella, Aiko nos elegía primero, siempre estuvimos antes que él- Rio fuertemente al recordar aquellos días de su propia infancia. _

_-Eso no explica nada- _

_-La cosa es que los cuatro decidimos estudiar lo mismo y nos preparamos juntos para presentar en la Universidad y quedamos nuevamente juntos, hemos sido unos amigos realmente extraños por demasiado tiempo y nos acostumbramos a nuestra compañía- _

_-Así ya tu no estudies con ellos- Inquirió acercándose instintivamente a ella, esta solo asintió sonriendo. _

_-Solo los ayudo de vez en cuando a estudiar, siempre fui mejor en esto del control de números y administración demo, ellos nacieron para eso yo en cambio solo tengo suerte y genética- Dijo burlescamente señalando nuevamente el trabajo delante de ambos. _

_-No te molesta?- Murmuro algo avergonzado por necesitar de una tutora por primera vez en toda su vida. _

_-Iie…- Dijo alegremente obligándolo a mirarla. –Eres el ototo de mi amigo y una persona importante para Aiko… Ayudarte los hace felices- Dijo tranquilamente tomando la novela y abriéndola en la primera pagina. _

_-Ya la leí dos veces- Dijo escuchando un sonoro WOW de asombro por parte de la chica, se giro para verla y la vio aguantando la risa. –Que es lo gracioso?- Interrogo nuevamente irritado. _

_-Nani mo- Dijo intentando inútilmente contener su risa, sus ojos violetas solo podían ver de manera interesada al chico delante de si. –Eres como Itachi-kun- Murmuro al fin liberando toda su risa contenida, escuchando con atención el gruñido que soltaba a modo de respuesta. _

_-Nunca digas eso de nuevo- Gruño arrebatándole el libro de las manos, la risa paro de golpe y los ojos violetas se ampliaron mostrando la sorpresa de su comportamiento. –Cambie de opinión… Vete de aquí- Dijo fríamente sin girarse a verla. _

_-Gomen- Se disculpo bajando el rostro captando la atención del chico junto a ella. –Tienes razón- Murmuro sin moverse de su lugar. _

_-No soy como el- Dijo ahora un poco más tranquilo mirando de reojo a la chica, confirmando la sensación de niña desprotegida que le transmitía. –No actué correctamente- Se disculpo hablando en un susurro. _

_-No te disculpes- Dijo alterada sorprendiendo al pelinegro. –No debí compararte con Itachi-kun… El es él y tú eres tú… Sasuke-kun- Termino regalándole una sonrisa tierna que lo hizo sonrojar de golpe. _

_-Hmp- Gruño tendiéndole nuevamente el libro que le había arrebatado segundos antes, la miro de reojo y sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa y confusión que tenia la chica. –Me ibas a ayudar no?- Reto con tono ronco, la vio sobresaltarse y sonrojarse haciéndolo sentir extrañamente. _

_-Etto…- Dijo poniendo el libro en su regazo. –En serio pienso que eres tan perfeccionista como Itachi-kun…- Empezó pero lo silencio antes de que pudiera quejarse. –Demo… Eres Sasuke-kun… Un histérico, terco y orgulloso Sasuke-kun…- _

_-Hmp…- _

_-Me gusta mas así- Admitió abriendo nuevamente el libro sonriendo para si al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelinegro frente a ella. –Y a nadie impresiona que lo hayas leído dos veces si sacaste tan poco de el- Se quejo señalando el primer trabajo que había sacado de la novela. _

_-Para eso se supone que estarás tú- Dijo fríamente sonriendo y viendo de reojo como ella asentía y sonreía más ampliamente. _

_-Seré una profesora exigente así que más te vale prepararte si?- Dijo en tono de burla mientras el chico asentía listo para empezar su primera lección, una lección de la cual no recordaría nada años adelante. _

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Bueno como podrán darse cuenta acabo en el flash back! Y así seguirán, tal vez uno o dos episodios más! Es para que conozcan a fondo el pasado de Sasuke y el porqué de su comportamiento actual! Espero lo lean y no me odien! Advertencia no podre lemon de Sasuke y otra… Me odiaría y además no podría escribir nunca más un lemon SasuHina! Así que ya saben…

**skarlet3: **Sabrás más! Ves? Acabo de complacerte, aunque tal vez no tanto porque parece que odias un poco a Natsuko! Ella es algo incomprendida eso es todo! Jajaja… Ah y lamento quitar el lemon por unos cuantos episodios!

**belenh: **Bienvenida! Pues bien espero que ahora si entiendas un poco más sobre Natsuko! Pues sentí que era necesario explicar un poco el pasado de Sasuke! Espero seguirte leyendo más adelante!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Veo que te gustan las novelas! Jajaja! Y bueno no digas cosas malas contra tu hermana! Te disculpo por no leerlos todos juntos! Jajaja! Al final me agrado que te gustara y espero sigas la historia! Nunca está de más conocer el pasado de Sasuke! Jajaja

**oSiToPaNdA: **Eh bueno! Me halagaste con eso de que sin inspiración o con inspiración! NO entendí muy bien eso de que te confundes con mis personajes inventados? Son complicados o algo? Es que casi siempre meto personajes perfectos para la maldad! Sé que algunas de las lectoras no odian tanto a Sakura y ps me sentiría algo mal si la pongo totalmente mala a ella! (Mi prima la ama así que es horrible estar en mi situación!) Jajajaja

**Akiro Uchiha: **Ok! Que gracioso tú arrebato realmente interesante! Y bueno como tal Natsuko no se meterá… Más de lo que ya ha sido intrusa, pero igual sabrás de ella en estos capis! Así que paciencia! Luego vuelvo con el SasuHina y ahora si en definitivo! Y con unas cuantas sorpresas! Muajajaja

**adrifernan19: **Por supuesto! La boda es más que importante! Cuando la leas te encantara y tu también querrás casarte jajaja! Claro faltan algunos cuantos episodios para esa boda! Total ese en el fondo es el climax de la historia!

**luz estrella: **Si bueno! Hina tiene que sufrir un poco, pero nada más un poco lo prometo! Y como dije antes Natsuko no estorbara mucho más de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora! Espero te agrade este capi!

**viicoviic: **Ya acabare con tu intriga! Lo prometo! Pero sobre el misterio de Sasuke y Natsuko! Muajajaja! El fic sigue con su curso! Original! No olvides el comienzo de este capi ps ahí continuara cuando se acabe el flash back más largo de mi vida! XD

**Dark Amy-chan: **Si ya te vi en mi msn pero lo raro es que nunca te veo conectada! Déjame decirte que me da algo de cosa porque me gustaría hablarte más! Muajajaja! Y ps si, esas gemelas mías son un caso! Jajaja! Espero que te haya gustado este capi, espero tu opinión en el siguiente y tu continuación de Destiny! Jajaja!

**tsunade25: **Tus dudas las aclarare de aquí en adelante! Intentare poner todo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke! Sin irme a la de Natsuko ya que este es un flash back de Sasuke, nunca sabría que pensaba ella o como recuerda ella esas cosas! Jajaja! Y bueno ps gracias por tus reviews y espero no seguir mal acostumbrando a los lectores! Jajaja!

**AleSwann20: **Ojala hayas pasado tus exámenes y buee estas perdonada! Te parece? Jajajaja, como explicar que Sasuke tiene una forma realmente complicada de ver la realidad! Espero me perdones por meter a Natsuko de aquí en adelante! Jajaja

**orquidblack: **Ahora se sabrán más! Espero seguirte leyendo y que sigas el fic hasta el final! Jajaja! Cuídate tu también y grax por el review!

**x-yamihyuga-x: **Jajaja! Gracias vale! Me motivas a continuar! Espero este capi te guste mucho y aclare alguna que otra dudilla que tengas con respecto a la historia! Sasuke y Natsuko una historia interesante! Te lo garantizo! Eso sí SIN LEMON!

**sairiko: **Yo también me pregunto lo mismo de Naruto! Pero el ya tiene su final feliz así que no vale la pena estar mostrando su felicidad cuando Hina y Sasuke lo tienen tan mal no crees? Y Natsuko… Natsuko es una cosa seria definitivamente! Jajajaja!

Gracias a todos por seguir mi fic! Espero leerlos en la siguiente actualización y que les guste que les responda así individualmente! Se les quiere a todos! Incluso a los que no dejan review! Me motivan a continuar! Y ps nos leemos pronto! Bye bye!


	16. Chapter 16 Empiezas a Jugar con Fuego

**Hello! Jajaja disculpen en atraso pero esta historia estaba bloqueada para mi, por eso no había actualizado las otras, soy muy maniática y me encanta actualizar todo junto! Porque sino las olvidaría y no quiero eso, pues ya tengo los finales de todas, en mi mente pero es algo! Jajaja! Naruto es de Kishimoto! Nadie lo hará vendernos a los personajes o cumplir mi deseo oculto de que junte a estos dos herederos! Jajaja**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XVI. Empiezas a Jugar con Fuego. **

_Caminaba con desgana por aquel parque desierto, era demasiado temprano como para que algún niño anduviera por ahí, pero le extrañaba no ver a ninguno de los universitarios, siempre a esas horas de la tarde los encontraba. _

"_Estaré trabajando hasta tarde hoy también" Pensó fastidiado subiendo su mirada para ver el cielo, estaba despejado y solo unas cuantas nubes blancas flotaban lentamente moviéndose en su dirección contraria. _

_-Natsu-chan…- Murmuro suspirando, empezó a intentar entender cómo se había hecho tan cercano a aquella rubia, luego de casi tres meses ayudándolo empezó a entender su forma de ser. _

_Las imágenes de las cosas que le había contado la chica le parecían casi imposibles de creer, sus padres siempre la comparaban con Megumi, su inteligente y perfecta hermana mayor, era solo unos minutos mayor pero igual siempre estaba de primera, se comparaba a sí misma con Sasuke, siempre sintiendo la presión de ser mejor, de llegar a ese nivel. _

_Una fuerte brisa lo empujo hacia su costado derecho trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, dejando mantenida la imagen de la rubia esas ocasiones, su mirada perdía el brillo que la caracterizaba y su voz sonaba apagada, justo como una pequeña niña, escucho un murmullo en sus espaldas y gruño. _

"_Como pueden perseguirme hasta cuando estoy intentando pensar" Se quejo mentalmente mientras empezaba a caminar más rápido, podía sentirlas avanzar unos cuantos pasos, la líder una chica pelirrosa que siempre para su desgracia había estudiado con él. _

_-Sasuke-kun!- Sonó aquella aguda voz atravesándolo. –Que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí- Dijo falsamente sorprendida mientras avanzaba con más velocidad hacia él. _

_-No es realmente una coincidencia- Dijo irritado cruzándose de brazos. –Debo irme- Agrego al ver que la chica se había quedado embobada admirándolo, noto para su desgracia el sonrojo que creía en el rostro de ella, aquello realmente le incomodaba. _

_-Hai…- Dijo intentando desviar su mirada. –Naruto me dijo que lo llamaras- Agrego dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras una sonrisa infantil se dibujaba en su rostro, Sasuke asintió tranquilo mientras se giraba para marcharse. _

_-Matta ne- Dijo roncamente mientras empezaba a avanzar, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para huir de aquel grito de emoción que logro escapar traicioneramente de la boca de aquella chica. _

_-Matta ne Sasuke-kun!- Dijo totalmente feliz, Sasuke solo pudo escuchar con alivio como los pasos de la chica se alejaban poco a poco, el ya estaba demasiado cerca de su casa y no podía permitir que vieran donde vivía, solo imaginar las locuras que harían le ponía la piel de gallina. _

_-Kuso…- Maldijo muy bajo apretando sus puños con fuerza, había recordado como la pelinegra había llegado el día que cumplía 3 años con Itachi, había invitado a todas sus amigas y las había obligado a hacer pancartas que unidas dijeran que ellos estarían juntos por siempre y lo mucho que lo amaba, ella claro estaba jugando pero la sola idea que las chicas lo persiguieran e hicieran esas cosas pensando que lo amaban le revolvía el estomago. _

_-Sasuke-kun…- Una voz suave llego hasta sus oídos tensándolo inmediatamente, asintió levemente al sentir la risa de la mujer mientras escuchaba aquellos tacones marcar sus pasos hacia él. –Que haces por aquí?- Dijo sorprendida poniéndose delante de él. _

_-Vine a mis lecciones- Respondió mirándola con su expresión fría, la pelinegra solo asintió suspirando mientras sonreía mirándolo fijamente, aquellos ojos solo podían hipnotizarlo, pero no, el no podía pensar en ella de aquella forma, Aiko pertenecía a una sola persona, Itachi. _

_-Puedo acompañarte… Al final son mis vecinas- Dijo contenta señalando la casa que estaba diagonal a él. –Estaré solo un rato si no te molesta- Advirtió escuchando como el chico gruñía obligándola a ampliar su sonrisa. _

_-Itachi se molestara si sabes que viniste hasta acá a acompañarme- Dijo amargo mientras apretaba sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. –Vete- Dijo irritado escuchando como la chica reía por lo debajo. _

_-Itachi-kun no es así…- Defendió acercándose para abrazar al chico antes de que lograra escapar. –Piensa que estas enamorado de mi- Revelo intentando contener la risa. _

_-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendido sintiendo por primera vez en toda su vida su corazón de aquella forma tan acelerada. –Es mentira!- Se defendió sin contener la rabia, las ganas de salir corriendo y golpear al engreído de su hermano mayor lo llenaban de una forma casi animal. _

_-Se lo dije- Aclaro la chica tomando las manos del pelinegro intentando calmarlo, las logro atrapar entre sus manos para tranquilizarlas, Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, casi imperceptiblemente pero lo estaba haciendo, escucho nuevamente la risa de ella mientras bajaba su mirada. _

_-Eres su novia- Dijo a los segundos un poco más tranquilo. –No haría eso- Murmuro justo cuando un grito de sorpresa se escuchaba por toda la calle. _

_-Yo le dije que éramos como hermanos!- Dijo la pelinegra entusiasmada girándose para sonreírle. –El hermano que nunca tuve… Me corrijo- Bromeo mientras levantaba su mano saludando al interior de la casa. _

"_Hermanos!" Repitió mentalmente mientras se sentía estúpido ante sus propias ideas, era cierto, Aiko única y exclusivamente parecía vivir para Itachi, sus ojos, su respiración, su alegría y tristezas eran prácticamente por todo lo que hacia aquel pelinegro. _

_-Aiko-chan!!! Sasuke-kun- Dijo la rubia alegre mientras terminaba de abrir la reja para poder abrazar a la chica. –Viniste a traer a tu ototo!?- Se burlo recibiendo un gruñido por parte del chico. _

_-Hai… Confió en ti no?... Has que salga bien en esa materia!- Dijo algo seria mientras se separaba un poco de él, la rubia sonrió intentando aguantar la risa mientras asentía con dificultad. _

_-Vete ya!- Se quejo el pelinegro mientras entraba por la reja bastante amargado, las escucho murmurar en la puerta de afuera pero lo ignoro, la mesa donde siempre estudiaban estaba llena de documentos, papeles con algunas operaciones, balances y cuadros demostrativos sobre los pro y contra de alguna compañía y los riesgos de invertir, simplemente eso no le interesaba, no quería estudiar esa carrera aburrida en la que solo tenía que sumar y recolectar información. _

_-Yo también lo odio sabias?- Susurro una sensual voz a su oído sobresaltándolo mientras la estruendosa risa de la chica resonaba por toda la sala. –Te lo dije… Genética… Y mucha pero mucha suerte- Dijo empezando a caminar escaleras arriba. _

_Sasuke se quedo en su lugar detallando el atuendo de la rubia, llevaba un simple vestido fucsia con destellos plateados, era excesivamente corto y escotado; Sasuke solo suspiro recordando que en esos meses con ella había descubierto su deseo por la moda y sus peculiaridades al vestir. _

_-Que esperas!- Sonó una voz bastante irritada por toda la sala, Sasuke gruño y empezó a caminar rápidamente sobre los pasos que había hecho la rubia, miro fugazmente a su alrededor dándose cuenta que habían algunas fotos nuevas y flores recién puestas, no habían demasiados muebles, pero la casa como tal era un lugar realmente acogedor. _

_Se detuvo de golpe en la parte final de las escaleras con varias puertas cerradas, todas iluminadas por los rayos del sol impidiendo así saber en cual estaría la rubia, gruño hastiado, el no tocaría en todas las habitaciones, ella debería salir, era lógico, el nunca había subido. _

"_Baka!..." Pensó irritado justo cuando escucho una débil risa provenir de la segunda puerta a su derecha, gruño dudando unos segundos pero, los volvió a escuchar, estaba seguro, era Natsuko, y algo la estaba haciendo reir, se sorprendió de sentirse feliz por ella, era algo que había adquirido con ella; esperar que los demás sean felices. _

_Camino tranquilo en aquella dirección escuchando como las risas sonaban más claras y sarcásticas, era un tono que casi nunca la escuchaba emplear pero sea lo que fuera aquello que le causo felicidad antes ahora la había molestado, toco débilmente y se quedo como una estatua, detectando el dulce aroma que provenía de aquella habitación. _

_-Debo irme… Hablaremos después- Corto justo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y se quedaba mirando fijamente al pelinegro; Sasuke a su vez hacia lo mismo intentando entender aquellas palabras, podía notar el ligero sonrojo de sus pómulos, como si quisiera llorar. _

_-Natsu-chan… Iré a buscar algunas cosas donde Shirou-kun… Ya vuelvo- Resonó por la casa haciendo que ambos reaccionaran a la vez y se dieran cuenta que no estaban solos, que no podían quedarse ahí, viéndose intentando estudiar al otro. _

_-Esta vez… Me ganaste- Susurro la rubia mientras bajaba la cabeza y caminaba hacia el interior de la habitación. _

_Sasuke triunfal entro dejando sus cosas en el escritorio de la chica, la habitación era grande de un rosa pálido con flores blancas adornando las paredes, sus muebles todos blancos y decorados en rosado le daban al lugar un aire totalmente infantil tal y como él la veía, una niña, la vio sentarse en la cama mientras suspiraba agotada. _

_-Veo que no estuviste de humor para el hoy- Dijo sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio, podía escucharla gruñir y eso le producía cierta molestia pero sin embargo le restaba importancia, al final esa chica era solo una tutora, no tenía ni debía contarle su vida. _

_-Hoy estuviste mas embobado que nunca por Aiko- Dijo algo irritada sentándose en la cama, el se volvió para verla sintiendo la confusión, su voz no era así, por lo menos no tocaba aquel tono con él. –Y si… Ya no estoy con él te lo dije hace semanas- Dijo resentida mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _

_-Dices lo mismo cada vez que discutes frente a mí- Agrego intentando mantener la calma, podía sentir la mirada reprobatoria de la rubia pero no le importo, decía la verdad y aunque le parecía molesta no iba a negarla. _

_-Discuto porque no me deja en paz… Y si sucedió… El solo intenta hacerme sentir mal… Yo solo… Yo solo deseo que me deje sola- Dijo irritada poniéndose de pie acercándose al pelinegro, este solo suspiro esperando el golpe. _

_-Hmp- Gruño sintiéndola a sus espaldas, pero lo que le sorprendió fue sentir su aliento contra su cuello, avanzo hasta su oído y soltó un leve quejido de dolor. _

_-Solo deseo poder ser feliz- Susurro abrazando el cuello de Sasuke, este no podía creer lo que sucedía, no sabía cómo reaccionar, instintivamente al sentirla estremecerse subió sus brazos tocando con suavidad aquellas manos que se cernían en su cuello. _

_-Baka…- Murmuro roncamente sorprendido de sentirla reir tan cerca de si, era aun mas embriagante que antes, era muy difícil resistirse a aquella chica, sabia su fama, era realmente una mujer codiciada, pero él, solamente el la veía como era realmente, una niña que necesitaba ser protegida. _

_-Nadie nunca me tomara en serio- Dijo melancólicamente mientras rompía sutilmente el abrazo, suspiro y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, el solo pudo girar para observarla, se sorprendió al notar las discretas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. –Soy despreciable- Murmuro bajando la cabeza. _

_-Estas loca- Dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella, la rubia solo podía atinar a mirarlo sorprendida, lo veía caminar y detenerse solo a un paso de distancia. –El no vale tus lágrimas… Baka…- _

_-Mis lagrimas?...- Repitió sorprendida mientras sonreía tímidamente. –Vaya… Y dime quien las merece entonces?... Tu?- Dijo intentando sonar burlona pero su tono fue mas una interrogante, una pregunta que flotaba en su mente desde hacia algunas semanas. _

_-Iie…- Respondió roncamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recordaba el rostro de la pelinegra, era lo más cercano que había tenido a un gusto por alguna chica, pero ella estaba prohibida. –Mucho menos alguien como yo- Dijo sintiendo una puntada en su pecho, no reconocía aquel dolor, pero simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por él, la sensación de no ser correspondido, eso sentía aquella delicada mujer. _

_-Tu eres bueno Sasuke-kun… Aunque no quieras admitirlo- Murmuro intentando sonar alegre pero todavía en su rostro se marcaba el dolor, Sasuke solo pudo gruñir incrédulo mientras empezaba a acariciar aquel largo cabello. _

_-Y alguien te tomara en serio- Dijo viendo como la chica lo miraba sorprendida parecía dudosa pero un leve sonrojo apareció en aquellas mejillas, su rostro delgado, su nariz perfilada y sus delgados y rosados labios, unos labios que temblaban, Sasuke subió su mirada hasta toparse con aquellos ojos violetas llenos de dolor, un dolor que quería seguir corriendo. _

_-Tu me tomarías en serio?- Susurro avanzando el paso que los separaba, Sasuke se sorprendió de sobremanera pero no intento retroceder, extrañamente tenerla cerca siempre lograba relajarlo y sentir su débil e irregular aliento chocar contra sus labios empezaba a marearlo. _

_-Hai…- Acepto dándose por vencido a aquello, la rubia era definitivamente una tentación ambulante, a diferencia de Aiko ella si parecía aceptarlo totalmente, ella lo había elegido en demasiadas ocasiones siendo esta la razón por la cual el chico que había sido su novio la había abandonado. _

_-Siempre me gustaste Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro subiendo sus brazos hasta posarlos alrededor de su cuello, empezó a juguetear con sus cabellos negros sonriendo tiernamente, Sasuke solo podía mirarla embobado. –Desde ese primer día- Completo antes de atravesar la barrera invisible que los separaba y unía sus labios con los del pelinegro. _

_Sasuke se sorprendió pero aquel sabor, aquella sensación lograron dominarlo rápidamente, bajo sus manos para atrapar la estrecha cintura de la rubia apoyándola aun más contra su cuerpo. _

_ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo_

_Intentaba concentrarse pero no lo conseguía, había evitado estar a solas con ella desde ese momento, ella parecía divertirse con aquello pero solo conseguía perturbarlo más, ella le había confesado su gusto por el pero, él quería a Aiko, la quería verdad?_

"_Que rayos me está pasando?" Se quejo mentalmente escuchando como la puerta principal de su casa era abierta, era fácil saber quién era por lo cual gruño al primer momento escuchándola detenerse de golpe. _

_-Vaya… Hoy estas más molesto que nunca- Dijo seria caminando directamente hacia él, Sasuke solo pudo clavar sus ojos en el libro que estaba intentando entender, pero por más que lo intentara no sabía, no entendía nada de lo que ahí se describía. _

_-Aiko… Vamos- Gruño una ronca voz a unos metros de ellos, no supo exactamente que paso pero luego de unos cuantos gruñidos mas la puerta principal se cerro de golpe, escucho junto a su cuerpo un suspiro mientras el olor de menta llegaba a su nariz. _

_-Ya se le pasara- Acepto suspirando sonoramente mientras se sentaba junto al pelinegro, este solo la miro de reojo, entendía como aquella mujer había captado su atención, era realmente bella y sus gestos tan sobre protectores, te hacían desear ser débil, quedarte junto a ella, pero nuevamente aquel detalle, Itachi. _

_-Deberías ir con el- Dijo intentando sonar sereno mientras la veía detenidamente, podía ver como mordía compulsivamente su labio inferior demostrando la intranquilidad que la atrapaba. –Gomen…- Se disculpo resignado mientras ablandaba un poco su mirada. _

_-Yo lo siento… Creo que últimamente me estoy preocupando demasiado por ti demo… Hay algo que siento está mal- Confeso manteniéndole la mirada al chico, era la primera chica que podía hacerlo sin sonrojarse o intentar saltar sobre él, otro punto de porque le encantaba aquella pelinegra. _

_-Nada está mal… Estas imaginando- Dijo con superioridad mientras veía como la chica hacia un puchero para luego reir tímidamente. –Ve con él- Aconsejo mirando hacia otro lado, odiaba alejarla pero era necesario, ella sufriría si se separaba de su hermano y más si era por él, no se perdonaría nunca hacerla sufrir. _

_-Luego me dirás que sucede?- Interrogo tomando la barbilla del chico y obligándolo a verla. –Sasuke… Soy tu amiga… Intenta ser sincero conmigo si?- Pidió mientras este solo se limitaba a asentir sintiendo una puntada en su pecho. _

_-Vete de una vez Aiko-chan…- Una tercera voz algo burlona apareció destruyendo aquella confidencialidad que había entre ellos. –Itachi-kun pensara realmente que le eres infiel y con su ototo- Agrego riendo estruendosamente. _

_-Urusei…- Murmuro la pelinegra liberando al chico y poniéndose de pie. –Natsu-chan onegai… No lo molestes tanto- Pidió mientras se detenía a unos pasos de la rubia. _

_-Lo prometo… Cuidare de él como si tu misma estuvieras aquí- Dijo sonriendo mientras la pelinegra asentía y salía de la vista de un sorprendido Sasuke. –Veo que te sorprende verme…- Agrego caminando hacia él. _

_-Que haces aquí?- Interrogo empujando la silla dispuesto a abandonar aquel lugar. _

_-Vine a acompañar a Aiko-chan demo… Me doy cuenta que creas demasiados líos- Admitió captando la atención del chico, la rubia lo miro divertida mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos del pelinegro. _

_-No te entiendo- Admitió mirándola con cara de molestia. –No creas que lograras engañarme- Advirtió mientras la veía sonreír y sentarse a su lado. _

_-Itachi-kun está demasiado delicado con Aiko-chan… Al parecer le molesta su excesiva preocupación por ti…- Dijo tomando el libro que el chico había dejado sobre la mesa. –Y tú no la ayudas en nada poniendo esa cara de sufrido cada vez que ella viene- Regaño empujándolo levemente. _

_-Ella viene sola…- _

_-Tu lo disfrutas…- Dijo bajando la mirada. –Pensé… Pensé que me buscarías…- Dijo apretando el libro contra su pecho. _

_-Aiko es Aiko…- Admitió tocando las manos de la rubia. –Tu solo me confundes- Dijo gruñendo mientras veía de manera resentida a la rubia que sonrió tristemente a través de su flequillo. _

_-Vaya… Rechazada por un chico de 15- Dijo sarcástica poniéndose de pie de golpe y caminando hacia la salida. –Diles que me sentí mal- Agrego de manera arisca sin detenerse. _

_Sasuke lo dudo dos segundos pero se levanto y corrió para alcanzarla, logro escucharla en el recibidor, parecía sollozar pero no estaba seguro, era la primera chica que veía llorar sin emitir ningún sonido, la vio darse la vuelta lista para salir pero él fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo viendo como ella le miraba confundida. _

_-No te he rechazado- Dijo sonriendo de lado viendo como los pómulos se empezaban a sonrojar ante tal contacto, el mismo podía sentir una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, tocarla, admirarla, verla reir o verla llorar, la había visto de muchas formas y en todas le fascinaba. _

_-Juegas?- Dijo sarcástica intentando liberarse. –Ya lo han hecho…- Admitió sin dejar de mirarlo, pero sus ojos demostraban el dolor que escondía detrás de aquella alegre personalidad. _

_-Iie…- Dijo atrayéndola hacia sí. –Me gustas más que Aiko- Revelo abrazándola por la cintura, pudo sentirla sobresaltarse, la escucho reprimir un quejido mientras sus temblorosas manos rodeaban su cuello escondiendo su rostro lloroso en aquel pecho en desarrollo. _

_-Me eliges a mi?- Dijo todavía entre lagrimas logrando ver al chico a los ojos, este solo asintió sonriendo de una manera poco común en el, pero de aquella manera tan encantadora como siempre, incluso más. _

_-Eres demasiado torpe…- Admitió liberándola un poco pero sin dejarla escapar de rozar su cuerpo con el de el, la vio hacer un puchero e intentar pegarle pero él la esquivo fácilmente. _

_-Y tu demasiado engreído- Dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba verla molesta, poder sentirla así entre sus brazos, realmente Aiko había tenido razón, el no había conseguido a la mujer que lo pusiera de aquella forma y por ironías de la vida sería una amiga de la chica que antes le perturbaba el pensamiento. _

_-Como estaremos?- Pregunto liberando a la chica mientras veía por el cristal de la puerta principal, sabía que su hermano estaría en desacuerdo, mucho más su madre y padre pero, él quería probar tener una novia, quería experimentarlo con aquella delicada mujer. _

_-Itachi-kun se volvería loco y Aiko-chan le diría…- Dijo pensativa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, Sasuke solo podía limitarse a seguirla mientras la escuchaba razonar. –Podríamos vernos por tu instituto…- _

_-Iie…- Corto repentinamente haciéndola saltar del susto. –Por ahí no… Esas chicas… Quien sabe que harían- Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras la escuchaba reir divertida, el solo gruño cruzándose de brazos. _

_-No te preocupes por unas quinceañeras… Se defenderme- Se burlo acercándose a él y rodeando su cuello con sus delgadas manos. –Yo que tu no me preocuparía tanto por eso- Murmuro apoyándose en la punta de sus pies quedándose solo a escasos milímetros de los labios del chico. _

_-No las conoces- Gruño mientras atrapaba su cintura acortando la distancia casi inexistente entre ellos, la vio sonreír pícaramente mientras sentía aquel cálido aliento chocar contra sus labios, era tan endemoniadamente tentadora y sabia como fastidiarlo. _

_-Conozco a las de su clase Sasuke-kun… Y créeme yo también sería así tendiendo a tan lindo chico estudiando en el mismo sitio que yo- Se burlo empezando a reir y separándose un poco de él, pero quedándose lo suficientemente cerca para que su aliento siguiera enloqueciendo al pelinegro. _

_-Deberás hacerlo entonces porque…- Se corto unos segundos viendo con prepotencia el rostro intrigado de la rubia, sonrió arrogante mientras subía una de sus manos a la nuca de la chica mientras la empujaba hacia adelante para poder besarla. _

_-Eso no es justo!- Se quejo la rubia luego de que él se decidió a liberarla, se separo de el unos cuantos pasos de una manera rápida mientras lo escuchaba reir por lo debajo. –Que deberé hacer?- Interrogo mirándolo con adoración. _

_-Cuidarte de ellas… Si andarás por allá de esta forma- Dijo volviendo a atraparla por la cintura y rozando fugazmente sus labios. –Podrían matarte- Concluyo divertido liberándola definitivamente y caminando hacia el umbral de la sala. _

_-Si tu te contuvieras de besarme en un sitio donde fácilmente podrían vernos cuidarías que no mataran a tu novia!- Dijo corriendo para saltar a la espalda del pelinegro, este la recibió gustoso mientras la sentía reir junto a su oído. _

_Gruño sintiéndose dichoso, no podía creer que luego de aceptar estar con aquella chica tantas presiones desaparecerían, la sintió besar su cuello con pasión confundiéndolo mientras se giraba un poco para evitar que siguiera haciéndolo. _

_-Como haremos Sasuke-kun?... No deseo esconderme… Quiero estar contigo- Dijo abrazando un poco mas fuerte el cuello del chico; Sasuke entendía a lo que se refería la chica pero no podía arriesgarse, por lo menos no por los momentos, tendría que ir soltando la idea lentamente para que fueran haciéndose a la idea de que estaría con una chica mayor, mucho mayor. _

_-Seremos discretos- Concluyo apretando un poco más las piernas de la chica sintiéndola estremecerse en su lugar, ella solo asintió débilmente en su cuello acariciando dulcemente los rebeldes cabellos que caían en el rostro del chico. _

_-No quiero ser discreta- Se quejo luego de unos segundos en aquella posición. –Es como si estuviera mal- _

_-Está mal Natsuko… Tu eres mucho mayor…- Dijo realista liberando a la chica y girándose para poder verla de frente. –Demo… Igual deseo estar contigo- Su rostro estaba serio y sus palabras eran realmente increíbles, el mismo no podía creerse lo que decía, pero con aquella chica debía ser directo, sino podría perderla fácilmente. _

_-Nos veremos a escondidas… Solo por un tiempo… No mas…- Sentencio cruzándose de brazos, el solo rodeo su cintura con sus brazos intentando protegerla pero un golpe arisco de ella lo obligo a alejarse. _

_La rubia camino hacia la mesa de la sala con una expresión seria en el rostro, tomo el libro lo empezó a ojear, el la vio unos segundos y ella entendió que él no entendía que pasaba le hizo un gesto para que se girara. _

"_Kuso…" Maldijo en sus pensamientos al ver a su hermano con la pelinegra frente a la puerta discutiendo todavía, ella parecía disculparse y él como siempre era impasible, su rostro dejaba ver la gran molestia que cargaba, Sasuke solo atino a irse a la cocina justo cuando los vio girarse para entrar nuevamente a la casa. _

_-El entenderá mal tu preocupación… No entiendes que siempre algo por ti?- Sonó la voz de su hermano a sus espaldas pero algo baja, como no queriendo que llegara a la sala. _

_-Iie… Ni siquiera intentas conocerlo… Yo se que él me quiere demo… No de esa forma, lo veo en sus ojos- Se explico en el mismo bajo tono de su hermano mayor. –Sasuke cree que le gusto- Admitió tomando el brazo del pelinegro. _

_-Como puedes decir que cree?!... Acaso te estás haciendo la tonta- Acuso intentando liberarse. –Aiko… Si sigues así lo harás sufrir…- _

_-El no sufrirá por mí… Algo le ha estado pasando… Algo que lo ha hecho cambiar- Comento, Sasuke no quiso escuchar mas y entro de golpe en la cocina, podía escuchar todavía el murmullo de aquella conversación, odiaba eso, odiaba hacerla sufrir, ella lo defendía siempre, creía en el. _

"_Kuso Aiko… Que rayos pensabas hacer?" Razono intentando controlar su molestia, abrió el refrigerador dispuesto a llevarle algo a la rubia, suponía que ella diría que le estaba explicando aquel estúpido libro y él se había movido por comida, agua o lo que sea. _

_Tomo un vaso de agua y unos dulces que estaban justo enfrente, los tomo sin pensarlo, el odiaba el dulce pero sabía que la rubia lo amaba, no podía hacer nada, era ella quien estaba haciendo el mayor sacrificio, se escondería de sus amigos, de todo su mundo para poder estar con él. _

"_Yo la tendré cerca cuando lo desee…" Entendió dándose cuenta de porque ella había propuesto su instituto, ella estaría para él, iría a él en cualquier momento por cualquier cosa, así de dispuesta estaba y el solo quería entender que era eso que creía en su interior. _

_Camino lentamente intentando predecir si los encontraría en alguna esquina discutiendo por lo de momentos antes, pero mientras más avanzaba mas se sorprendía de no escucharlos, en su lugar oía las enérgicas risas de la rubia, eran un eco en todo el lugar. _

_-Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro la pelinegra sonriéndole e indicándole que se sentara junto a la rubia. _

_-Hmp…- Gruño algo desconfiado por aquella escena, su hermano y Aiko estaban de un lado de la mesa, la rubia lo miraba con intensidad justo en el centro y al igual que la otra le señalaba la silla que estaba a su izquierda, el solo se resigno y avanzo lentamente. _

_-Itachi-kun no puede creer que no entienda esta tontería- Se burlo la rubia enseñándole el libro, el solo se giro para ver el rostro tranquilo de su hermano mayor, incluso lo miraba de una forma enigmática. _

_-Vamos Sasuke-kun no es tan difícil… Estas bloqueado- Dijo la pelinegra quitando el libro de las manos de la rubia y poniéndolo frente a él justo cuando se disponía a sentarse. _

_-Se supone que para eso está la tutora- Se quejo roncamente mientras ponía los dulces y el agua frente a la rubia que sonrió ampliamente mientras volvía a colocar el libro frente a sí, podía dedicarse a estudiarla mientras se distraía conversando alegremente con la pelinegra. _

"_En que la estoy metiendo…" Se arrepintió de momentos mientras veía a las dos mujeres llevarse tan bien, las veía reir, las veía empujarse y actuar de una manera infantil, una parte que no había admirado de la pelinegra pero que extrañamente se le hacía sencilla delante de la inocencia que le transmitía la rubia, solo se resignaría a permanecer con ella hasta que decidiera dejarlo. _

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Recuerden que esto sigue siendo un flash back, y como no tiene a Hinata no me dan ganas de nada, decidí y espero que este y el siguiente sean el fin de este fastidioso pero necesario flash back! Bueno me disculpan por el retraso, fue culpa de esta historia de ninguna otra! Jajaja

**TiFaa-chan: **Bienvenida! Jajaja, si aquí está la actualización y gracias me esfuerzo por tener todos los detalles, aunque a veces cuestan un poco y casi nunca quedo satisfecha! Jajaja espero leerte pronto!

**sairiko: **Jejeje si la última vez te molesto mi tardanza esta vez estarás que quieres asesinarme! Y si ya el flash back me parece mala idea pero ya que… lo terminare pronto! Lo prometo! Espero te guste como quedo, no estoy muy convencida no había inspiración! Jajaja

**luz estrella: **Tranquila ya no te torturare mas, pronto, muy pronto Sasuke descubrirá y se definirá de una vez por todas y Hinata después del flash back no sufrirá mas, ya verás porque… Espero que este capi te gustara aunque no saliera Hina habla sobre el pasado oscuro de Sasukito!

**Hinasweetnaru: **Bienvenida! Si soy algo conflictiva pero prometo que tiene una razón de ser! Jajaja! Espero este capi te haya gustado, cualquier cosa házmelo saber si? Cuídate y que disfrutes mucho de la historia!

**adrifernan19: **Aquí esta, tarde pero seguro! Espero te guste!

**Tsunade25: **Jajaja! Si es sorprendente como terminan las cosas! Espero que este capi te haya gustado, cabe destacar que en ningún momento de este flash back miente, solo que por sucesos posteriores Sasuke lo creerá así, y no, el amara únicamente a Hinata! Muajaja!

**viicoviic: **Sorry, no quería que aumentara, espero este capi en serio la disminuya! Por lo que veo soy demasiado intrigosa! Jajaja! Espero que te guste y ps cualquier cosa házmela saber! Y lamento haberme tardado! n_n

**oSiToPaNdA: **En realidad al parecer para mi ella es tan X que hasta olvido agregarla en mis fics y eso que la idea principal es que ella siga siendo un tanto acosona pero hasta ahí! No puedo odiarla definitivamente, mi prima que es como mi hermana menor la ama y peor aun ama el SasuSaku (A mí eso me da ganas de vomitar) espero este capi te guste ok? Esperare tu comentario.

**AleSwann20: **Jajaja perdón por la demora! Bueno no podía hacer nada! No estaba por acá y este capi me tenia bloqueada totalmente, espero haya quedado bien! Y si tranquila ya no habrá más sufrimiento, solo para los extras! Muajaja!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Si espero hablarte pronto! Debo decirte que me estoy volviendo tu fanática! He leído algunas de tus tantas historias y me encantan! De verdad que en algún momento espero poder escribir como tú! Te admiro jajaja! Espero igual la conti de tu fic con impaciencia y que te agrade este capítulo, el flash back quedo a medias otra vez! Jajaja

A todos les saludo y les deseo Feliz Año Nuevo! Que la hayan pasado bien bien y que no se les haya olvidado como dejar un review! No les cuesta nada! Jajaja! Los quiero a todos! Cuídense mucho! Bye bye! n_n


	17. Chapter 17 La Verdad Acerca de Natsuko

**Jejeje! Creo que empiezo a tomar la costumbre de actualizar en periodos de tiempo irregularidades! Jajaja espero no hayan esperado mucho y pues que este capi sea de su agrado! Me encanta la idea de que este SEA EL ULTIMO CAPI DEL FLASH BACK… Definitivamente me tenia bloqueada! Ahora creo que la inspiración vuelve a fluir! Jajaja! Masashi es el dueño de Naruto y demás personajes que salen en el anime Naruto… Por cierto otro relleno que detesto! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XVII. La Verdad Acerca de Natsuko. **

_Suspiro mirando con cierta molestia las luces de la sala encendidas, casi acababa de amanecer mientras el empezaba a caminar con lentitud hacia el interior de la casa, tomo las llaves y abrió lo mas sigilosamente posible intentando no molestar a sus padres, aunque sabía que su madre podría estar despierta. _

_-Sasuke…- Una ronca voz lo sorprendió haciéndolo sobresaltarse en el recibidor, se giro frunciendo el ceño al ver a su hermano mayor parado a unos cuantos metros de él. –Okasan estaba preocupaba- Agrego cruzándose de brazos con la expresión tranquila. _

_-Hmp- Gruño y camino hacia las escaleras ignorando su comentario, odiaba sentirse mal por aquello pero es que su hermano estaba cada vez más molesto, lo perseguía a cada momento. _

_-Natsuko no es de confiar… Ya te lo dije- Agrego mientras apagaba las luces de la sala, podía sentir el suspiro de frustración por parte del menor mientras volvía a marchar hacia su habitación. –Sigue con su novio…- _

_-No digas estupideces!- Gruño apretando los puños deteniéndose al final de la escalera, odiaba cuando empezaba a hablar de ella, el no la conocía, nadie la conocía solo él, ella era realmente ella cuando estaba con él. –Tu no la conoces!- Gruño girándose un poco para ver como su hermano suspiraba intentando mantener la calma. _

_-La conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que está haciendo… Sasuke no dejes que juegue contigo- Aconsejo llegando hasta el menor pero cuando iba a tocar su hombro este lo retiro bruscamente. _

_-Ella no está jugando… No sabes nada- Debatió casi corriendo hasta su propia habitación, cerro con fuerza la puerta mientras escuchaba como unos toqueteos suaves rompían el silencio relajante de la madrugada. _

_-Sasuke no seas necio… Escúchame- Dijo sereno al otro lado de la puerta, por alguna razón la tranquilidad con la que Itachi parecía afrontar su noviazgo le parecía totalmente irritante y la forma en que el solía hablarle de Natsuko._

_-Vete de aquí! Deja de molestarme!- Grito abriendo de golpe la puerta, los negros ojos de su hermano mayor lo congelaron por un momento, esos ojos despiadados solían asustarlo mucho de pequeño y aunque había pasado mucho tiempo todavía tenía aquel efecto. _

_-Sasuke… Sé porque te lo digo… Hazme caso kuso- Gruño frunciendo el ceño, Itachi no podía tolerar que aquella mujer siguiera jugando con su hermano menor, pero ni siquiera Aiko había podido convencerla de dejar de verlo. _

_-No debo obedecerte de ninguna forma ella es mi novia, no soy un niño al que puedes ordenarle que hacer- Dijo todavía alterado, Itachi había bajado sus manos en forma de puño, había perdido la paciencia y con una palabra más le rompería la boca, lo sabía bien y sonrió por lo que había conseguido. _

_-Sasu… Itachi?- Hablo la suave voz de una mujer deteniendo a ambos chicos de golpe, los dos se giraron para ver a la delgada mujer parada frente a su habitación viéndolos con cierta preocupación. _

_-Okasan…- Murmuro el pelinegro mayor separándose de Sasuke, camino hacia la mujer intentando tranquilizarla. –Quédate tranquila- Concluyo mientras la mujer acariciaba la mejilla de Itachi sonriendo tiernamente. _

"_Kuso…" Pensó todavía molesto lanzando nuevamente la puerta de su habitación sin prestar atención a gruñido de su hermano mayor, se lanzo en la cama quitándose únicamente la camisa mientras intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño que había dejado a medias en casa de la rubia. _

_ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo_

_Abrió los ojos sintiendo la suave brisa invadir su habitación, era refrescante lo estaba invitando a despertar para sentir aquel delicioso día, era extraño como habían cambiado las cosas para él, había dejado de ser tan engreído al estar con la chica pero empezaba a pelear demasiado con su hermano mayor. _

"_Desde que le dije anda con esta molestia… Natsu tenía razón" Pensó viendo fijamente el techo de su habitación, el sol se había colado dejando pequeño rayos de luz alumbrando las partículas que flotaban a su alrededor, se levanto con desgana y salió con dirección al baño. _

_-Deberías decirle de una buena vez… Sabes que está mal- La aguda voz preocupada de una chica conocida lo saco de su ensoñamiento, desvió su caminar hacia las escaleras intentando escuchar mejor. _

_-Sabes que no quiero lastimarlo- Sonó la ronca voz de su hermano, oírlo decir aquello le hizo hervir la sangre, apretó la pared empezando a irritarse por haber decidido escuchar lo que la pelinegra empezaba a revelar. _

_-Natsu no quiere decirle… Siempre lo estuvo engañando Itachi onegai!- Dijo frustrada, su tono de voz era realmente perturbador y ella no podía mentir, no Aiko, apoyo todo su peso en la esquina donde se estaba escondiendo, vio como dos siluetas empezaban a agrandarse caminando de la cocina a la sala. _

_-El no me hace caso…- Dijo algo intranquilo deteniéndose justo al final de la escalera, Sasuke pudo notar una expresión extraña reflejaba en el rostro de su hermano y la vio, la chica estaba sonrojada y parecía furiosa. _

_-Oblígalo!- Dijo moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente, sus manos al nivel del pecho la hacían ver realmente infantil, sonrió para sí al notar como había cambiado aquel sentimiento por ella, de enamoramiento a el sentimiento de hermandad que ella siempre le dedico. _

_-Como lo voy a obligar, de no ser por okasan el ayer me hubiese golpeado…- Se quejo empezando a caminar a la sala, la pelinegra apretó un poco más sus manos y lo siguió haciendo un sonido ahogado de frustración. _

"_Kuso… Si serán kisamas" Pensó irritado girándose para entrar al baño, admiro por unos segundos la ventana al final del pasillo, el sol brillaba con una intensidad hipnotizante era como Natsuko, brillaba solamente para él. _

_Sacudió su cabeza irritado y cerro de golpe la puerta del baño, tenía que borrar las inquietudes que las palabras de aquella pelinegra habían sembrado en el, realmente su hermano había querido protegerlo? No, Itachi nunca era así pero, Aiko… Aiko siempre quiso lo mejor para él, nunca le había dicho nada que lo afectara y eso lo estaba diciendo lejos de él, convenciendo a su hermano que le hablara. _

_-Kuso…- Gruño irritado golpeando las cerámicas junto a la bañera, el agua empezaba a resbalar por las orillas mientras el empezaba a lavar su cuerpo, estaba intentando no inquietarse demasiado pero aquellos pensamientos, todas las frases que le había dicho su hermano empezaban a aparecer en su cabeza. _

_-Sasuke…- Al escuchar aquella suave voz al otro lado de la puerta se congelo, la rabia por un momento se esfumo concentrándose solamente en el agitado respirar de la chica, suspiro y se puso de pie cubriéndose con una toalla. –Onegai…- Suplico justo cuando el logro abrir la puerta. _

_-Vas a decir mentiras como Itachi?- Dijo cortantemente viendo como la pelinegra se tensaba y retrocedía unos pasos. –No estoy de humor- Decreto e ignorando a la chica camino hasta su habitación. _

_-Puedo probarlo!- Dijo un poco mas fuerte deteniendo en seco la marcha del pelinegro, podía sentirla agitada a unos metros de él y lo confundía, esa chica era como su hermana pero ese comportamiento, odiaba ese comportamiento tan desinteresado por ella misma. _

_-Hmp…- gruño y se giro para verla de reojo, podía ver reflejada su expresión engreída en las facciones perturbadas de la pelinegra, la vio articular pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. _

_-Deja de molestarla- Intervino una tercera voz mucho mas ronca e intimidante que la de Sasuke, ahora sus oscuros ojos se concentraban en la silueta de su hermano caminar hacia la chica petrificada. –Ella te dice la verdad- Volvió a intentar razonar colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica, esa acción la devolvió a la vida pues suspiro algo más tranquila acariciando aquellos masculinos dedos con devoción. _

_-Deja de joderme- Gruño terminando de avanzar hacia su habitación y lanzando la puerta causando un sonido sordo que opaco el grito de susto de la chica, lanzo la toalla sobre su cama y empezó a vestirse mientras intentaba entender que era lo que estaba pasando. _

_Termino de cerrarse el pantalón y tomo su móvil acercándose a su ventana, solo había una solución posible hablar con la rubia, le era casi imposible creer que aquella chica que le había dicho tantas cosas y con la que había aprendido tanto le mintiera con respecto al amor que parecía profesarle. _

"_Que estoy haciendo?..." Pensó empezando a arrepentirse, eran muy pocas las veces en las que él solía agitarse, pero esta era una de esas veces la ansiedad aumentaba con cada repique del teléfono, empezaba a irritarse justo cuando la bocina al otro lado se levanto. _

_-Diga?- La voz algo más baja de lo normal, mucho más dulce al oído masculino contesto, Sasuke se congelo por unos segundos intentando entender aquella acción. –Quien habla?- Pregunto la voz un poco nerviosa. _

_-Sasuke…- Dijo sin emoción alguna escuchando un suspiro muy bajo al otro lado de la línea. –Iré para allá si?- Agrego, mas como una orden que como una pregunta. _

_-No lo sé… Tal vez… No sea buen momento- Dijo la chica mientras su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse. –Tal vez… Más tarde…- _

_-Voy ahorita, nos vemos- Dijo irritado cortando la comunicación, lanzo su móvil sobre la cama y tomo la primera camisa oscura que encontró en su camino, podía escuchar el murmullo de su hermano en la sala y era momento de tragarse su orgullo, era eso y demostrar que estaba equivocado y llegar lo suficientemente tarde y no darse cuenta de nada. _

_-Itachi… Debo irme, las pruebas se me están complicando- La voz de la pelinegra sonaba más relajada que minutos atrás por lo que se digno a hacerse notar, gruño levemente viéndola girarse hacia él. –Sasuke…- Dijo algo bajo cruzando sus brazos en su espalda. _

_-Vamos te llevare a casa…- Intervino el mayor de los Uchiha tomando a la chica de los hombros y girándola hacia la puerta. –Hablaremos más tarde…- Amenazo mirándolo de reojo, esa mirada intimidante que solía congelarlo al momento de referirse a Itachi. _

_-Voy con ustedes- Dijo algo bajo pero intentando mantener su tono serio que lo caracterizaba, camino hacia el recibidor algo pensativo, sintiendo la ansiedad empezar a jugar con su cuerpo. _

_-Como quieras…- Se resigno el mayor siguiéndolo, Sasuke prefería no tener que entablar ningún tipo de conversación con su hermano y mucho menos con la pelinegra, sabía que la había herido, suspiro ante aquel pensamiento mientras cerraba la puerta del auto, odiaba depender tanto de Itachi. _

"_Te lo demostrare… Ella, Natsu no es como dices…" Pensó mientras veía distraídamente a la pelinegra subirse al auto con un gran bolso, lo reconoció era el de la universidad, ella había estado perdiendo el tiempo de estudiar por estar intentando convencerlo a él. _

_-Supongo que Megumi podrá explicarme las leyes de la quinta clase… Me tienen confundida- Comento sonriendo, Sasuke siempre se concentraba en la chica pero por primera vez vio a su hermano sonreír de una manera no amenazante, lo vio acariciar delicadamente el cabello de la chica y la vio a ella sonreír de esa tierna manera con la que alegraba a su hermano. _

_-Podría ayudarte si quisieras…- Comento el mayor mientras cruzaba en una de las calles, Sasuke volvió a ignorar aquella escena que empezaba a envidiar, se fijo en los arboles diferentes que adornaban aquella zona residencial, lirios, era un olor agradable lograba tranquilizarlo de alguna manera. _

"_Estoy actuando de forma paranoica…" Se regaño al sentir que el auto se detenía de golpe frente a una casa, pero la casa no era la de la pelinegra, era la de la rubia, Sasuke se fijo en la gran camioneta estacionada justo delante de ellos. _

_-Itachi…- Murmuro demasiado bajo pero aun así audible para el pelinegro, Sasuke vio a su hermano asentir y resignándose se giro hacia Sasuke mirándolo de una manera extraña incluso para el mismo Uchiha menor. _

_-Espérame aquí- Ordeno con ese tono de voz intimidante difícil de desafiar, pero algo en el interior de Sasuke lo movió a reaccionar gruñendo y bajando del auto dando un sonoro golpe a la puerta. _

_-Kuso…- Maldijo sintiendo unos espasmos de rabia contraer sus músculos, su delgado pero definido cuerpo lo hacia el chico mas irresistible de su preparatoria, un hombre con demasiado potencial. _

_-Sasuke-kun…- Nuevamente aquella suave voz lo detuvo y se giro para ver justo a unos pasos de la puerta la delgada silueta de la gemela de la chica que le robaba el aliento, había sido ella quien le atendió y aunque amaba a Natsuko esta chica era la inocencia personificada. _

_-Megumi… Natsu…- No pudo continuar, las risas hipnotizantes de la rubia lo distrajeron haciéndolo testigo de algo que no deseaba saber, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y las suaves manos de la gemela tocaron sus antebrazos. _

_-Gomen…- Susurro la chica escondiendo todo su cuerpo detrás del pelinegro. –Te dije que no vinieras…- Concluyo justo cuando él sentía que iba a explotar de la rabia, sus puños se cerraron a los costados de su cuerpo e intento avanzar hacia la escena. _

_-Alto- Dijo firmemente la voz de la pelinegra cortando el paso, Sasuke la miro con rabia mientras la chica solo se dignaba con verlo preocupada, un grito ahogado escapo de los rosados labios de la rubia que se encontraba en brazos de un hombre, era un chico de la edad de su hermano corpulento y de cabellos castaños unos ojos casi tan intimidantes como los del mismo Itachi. _

_-Natsuko…- Hablo el mayor de los Uchiha haciendo uso de su autocontrol impecable pero Sasuke pudo notar su irritación, sus dedos se ponían cada vez mas blancos presionándose por controlarse. _

_-Sasuke demo… Qué?...- Empezó la rubia viendo directamente hacia él, pero Sasuke solo pudo desviar su vista y caminar hacia el auto de su hermano mayor. –Sasuke! Matte… Kisama!- Gruño y la escucho estampar dos cachetadas, el solo se giro sintiendo nuevamente la rabia recorrer su cuerpo, ahí estaba la menor de las rubia cubriendo su mejilla y la pelinegra que la miraba de una manera altanera, dispuesta a devolver el golpe de no ser porque Itachi la detuvo de un brazo. _

_-Natsuko… Piérdete- Dijo fríamente cruzándose de brazos en el asiento trasero, la sintió tomar su brazo, era un toque que lo quemaba, la odiaba, era la primera mujer que deseaba desaparecer, deseaba poder golpearla, pero solo gruño por lo debajo mientras se liberaba algo brusco. _

_-Vete Natsuko te están esperando- Se burlo el Uchiha mayor tomando a la rubia y prácticamente alejándola del auto para cerrar la puerta donde se encontraba Sasuke. –Te dije que te descubriría amiga…- Dijo ahora de manera hiriente al tiempo que cerraba la puerta en el asiento de piloto. _

_-Esto lo hiciste tu a propósito! Kisama!!!!- Grito la rubia lanzándose contra el mayor de los Uchiha, sus uñas parecían mortales de la forma en que intento atacar el perfecto rostro del mayor pero un rápido y suave movimiento las detuvo haciéndola gruñir de golpe. _

_-Tu te lo buscaste!- Dijo severo empujándola, Sasuke solo admiraba de manera distante todo aquello, su cuerpo su voz incluso su mente no razonaba lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él, pero podía ver las lagrimas rodar por las mejillas de la rubia, la odiaba, odiaba esa forma inocente en la que se veía, lo había engañado y de la forma más estúpida. _

_-Aniki… Onegai…- Murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que Itachi se girara a verlo, pudo ver un destello de complicidad brillar en sus profundos ojos negros mientras asentía y aceleraba de golpe, lo único que quería hacer era alejarse de aquella mujer traicionera. _

_-Gomen… Esto no debió ser así- Comento el pelinegro mayor luego de unos minutos en silencio, minutos que se habían dedicado a darle vueltas a los parques cercanos, parques con arboles extraños, entre los miles de árboles de cerezo aparecía uno con aquel aroma tan diferente. _

_-Como sea… Tuviste razón como siempre- Dijo irritado cruzándose de brazos. –Déjame aquí, luego veo como vuelvo- Dijo mas como una orden que cualquier otra cosa, ese tono autoritario lo había terminado de desarrollar con la rubia e Itachi lo sabía bien por lo que de muy mala gana acepto aquello, prefería eso a cargar con un molesto hermano menor juzgando cualquier cantidad de cosas. _

"_Kisama… Malditas mujeres y sus estúpidos juegos…" Pensó histérico caminando hacia el interior de un largo camino de arboles de cerezo, escucho la risa muy bien definida de una niña, se giro por algunos segundos para ver a una pequeña sonriendo inocentemente mientras empujaba un pequeño coche. _

_-Hinata… Matte- La voz de una mujer mayor apareció en el panorama congelándolo un instante, su respiración se volvió pausada de golpe y camino hacia la mujer que tenía a unos cuantos metros. _

_-Okasan…- Se quejo la chiquilla mientras él se acercaba cada vez más, aquella mujer era prácticamente idéntica a su madre, cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura, una sonrisa llena de ternura y una mirada miel que ahora lo miraba confundida. _

"_Que baka…" Se regaño deteniéndose de golpe al ver la mirada algo preocupada de la mujer, bajo su mirada y vio a la niña de unos diez años escondida detrás de su madre y a una mucho más joven llorando en el coche, el solo se digno a darse la vuelta y continuar. _

_-Quien era okasan?- Escucho aquella dulce e inocente voz cruzar nuevamente el ambiente, se giro nuevamente pero esta vez con mucha más cautela para poder admirar a aquella chiquilla, que parecía desprender ese aroma tan extraño que lograba relajarlo. _

_-Hinata baja la voz… No sabes que puede estarle pasando- Dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba el corto cabello de la chica que tenía unas tonalidades negras violáceas, demasiado diferente para él. _

"_Sera una mujer como todas, traicionera y mentirosa… Kisamas!" Pensó imaginándose a aquella dulce niña convirtiéndose en algo como la rubia, golpeo fuertemente el tronco de un árbol mientras prometiéndose a sí mismo no volverse a enamorar en perdía en aquel paisaje tan romántico como lo era la primavera, que bañaba todo el lugar con el empalagador aroma de las flores de cerezo que bailaban en el aire. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Se relajo un poco pero en seguida volvió la tensión a sus músculos, había recordado todo, cada detalle de aquellos días, incluso como había dado con un lugar tan privado como lo era aquella colina, pero un sollozo lo hizo volver totalmente a la realidad.

-Sasuke-san…- La suave y melodiosa voz de la ojiblanca sonaba cada vez más débil y eso le preocupaba, había guardado silencio para escucharlo, pero ahora? Ahora que habría decidido, luego de saber aquella verdad oculta.

-Hinata…- Murmuro abriendo los ojos de golpe, era ella, la niña que él vio en aquellos días, la niña que el día siguiente se había acercado curiosa por su dolor y quedado junto a él; la había tratado mal haciéndola llorar pero sin embargo ella permaneció en silencio junto a él haciéndole compañía.

-Debo irme…- Susurro levantando su escaso peso de la cama, se sentía mareada, saber todo aquello no era algo que deseaba pero tenía que, ahora sabia lo horrible que había sido aquella mujer con Sasuke pero no, no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo.

-Nani?!- Dijo sentándose totalmente en la cama. –No puedes irte!- Gruño tomándola de la muñeca justo cuando estaba terminando de pasar delante de él, pero aquellos perlados ojos le hicieron dudar, ella, su pequeña salvación como la había llamado estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por el hombre que había jugado tantos años con mujeres, lastimando a la única que considero diferente.

-No me amas… La amas a ella- Dijo sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a apretarse entre sus costillas, un dolor muy fuerte empezaba a apoderarse de ella, pero sus ojos estaban secos ya de tanto llorar, llorar un dolor que no era de ella pero que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Hinata…- Murmuro girando a la chica para observarla mejor, quería decir que no, que ya no amaba a esa rubia traidora pero nada salió de sus labios, viendo aquel jovial rostro que lo acompaño por unos cuantos días en su juventud, ahora estaba marcado por el dolor, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, se sintió estúpido y la libero.

-Hablaras con Neji-niisan sobre esto…- Dijo la chica terminando de guardar algunas ropas en la maleta y cerrándola con dificultad, su decisión estaba tomada y aunque no entendía porque sentía tanto dolor se iría, no podía estar en ese lugar, no después de aquello.

-El compromiso no fue violado- Dijo el pelinegro ahora en un noto sereno poniéndose de pie, era mucho más alto que ella, esa delgada silueta parecía pedir a gritos protección, realmente era una mujer demasiado frágil y necesitaba seguridad, una que él había malgastado en la persona equivocada.

-Lo sé…- Dijo intentando controlar su nerviosismo, aquel tono altanero del chico solía indicar solo una cosa, y era que estaba a punto de dar una orden, una orden que ella no podría desobedecer.

-Dejare que te marches demo… Te casaras el día que yo lo decida sin quejarte- Dijo con la inexpresion dominando su rostro, no podía entenderlo, todo en su cabeza era un caos, ese recuerdo, esa niña que había olvidado, podía ser… Tenía que ser la adolescente que tenía en frente no había de otra.

-Iie…- Se negó girándose a verlo, no podía, odiaría estar celebrando así fuera forzado un matrimonio en esas fechas, no lo permitiría. Avanzo los pasos que la separaban del pelinegro y mirándolo con decisión se negó nuevamente.

-Entonces debes quedarte- Dijo sonriendo de manera prepotente atrapándola por la cintura, Hinata soltó un gritito de sorpresa y enseguida subió sus manos para empujar el pecho del pelinegro lejos de ella.

-No me quedare en este lugar… Con ella!- Grito sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a escapar de sus ojos que creía muertos, demasiadas lagrimas en un día, no lo toleraba mas, empezó a sollozar mas fuerte mientras empezaba a dar suaves golpes en el pecho del chico intentando separarse.

"Kuso…" Maldijo sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello, por un lado quería tenerla cerca, todavía el primo de ella era un peligro y más ahora que Hinata le diría que esa chica era su primer amor.

"Déjame… Déjame en paz… Me lastimas!" Pensaba frenéticamente mientras sentía como las fuerzas empezaban a abandonar aquella delicada acción, poco a poco fue rindiéndose y termino apoyando su frente en el pecho del chico, llorando como quería, como sentía que debía hacerlo.

El dulce aroma a lirios de Hinata lo relajo haciéndole recordar nuevamente y con mayor claridad aquella dulce pequeña, la sintió rendirse y llorar con todas sus fuerzas contra él, no podía, no dejaría que se marchara no ahora que sabía lo que sentía, no ahora que había encontrado a la única mujer que ante el valía la pena, cerro sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de aquella estrecha cintura mientras acariciaba el largo cabello soltando suavemente unos cuantos nudos, permitiéndole sentirse segura, protegiéndola de el mismo, nunca espero consolar a nadie pero, era ella, era Su Hinata.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Coloco la taza de té vacía en la mesa, se giro hacia la ventana intentando relajarse pero el paisaje solo consiguió hacerla sentir más ansiedad, suspiro impotente mientras escuchaba una muy baja risa detenerse junto a ella, se giro con una expresión amenazante cortando en seco a la joven camarera.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo la chica inmediatamente mientras colocaba el pequeño plato con un papel indicando cuanto debía pagar, la rubia suspiro y saco un billete poniéndoselo en las manos a la chica que la miro confundida.

-No me importa el cambio consérvalo- Dijo pausadamente mientras tomaba su bolso y empezaba a caminar fuera del pequeño restaurante, tenía todavía la pelea con su vieja amiga en mente, sabía que debía hablar con el pelinegro pero cómo? Aquella chiquilla entrometida estaría ahí, confundiéndolo como el día que intento sacarla, cuando Sasuke la eligió a ella.

Gruño cruzándose de brazos mientras cruzaba la calle, unos cuantos pasos más y estaría en su hogar temporal, agradecía la coincidencia de que el esposo de su hermana viviera en el mismo lugar que el pero, odiaba la idea de que su querida hermana hubiese estado revolcándose con el menor de los Uchiha.

"Kisama… Acaso no podía buscar a alguien más?! A él… Precisamente con él tenía que pasar su soledad" Se quejo mentalmente mientras veía distraídamente como la puerta del ascensor se abría pero se percato de que aquella silueta la conocía, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos quedando detrás de una de las columnas mientras veía como el pelinegro llevaba una pequeña maleta, estaba conversando con la delicada ojiblanca.

Apretó sus uñas contra el mármol haciendo un agudo sonido que la irrito aun mas, Sasuke abrió la gran puerta de cristal dejando que ella saliera primero, la vio saludar suavemente a una chica, tenía el cabello largo de un castaño rojizo muy interesante, estaba apoyada en un auto azul eléctrico y abrió la puerta dejando que la ojiblanca entrara en la parte de atrás, vio como un rubio salía del lado del conductor mientras la castaña entraba al auto luego de despedirse del pelinegro.

"A ese lo conozco… Naru… Naruto creo que ese era su nombre" Reflexiono al ver aquella picara sonrisa con la que el chico empezaba a hablar con el pelinegro, lo vio tomar la maleta y guardarla en el auto, corrió hacia su lugar despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano desapareciendo en unos pocos segundos de la entrada del edificio pero, algo la confundió Sasuke que casi siempre era el primero en irse de los lugares estaba ahí parado, parecía vigilar el trayecto que tomo aquel vehículo.

Avanzo un poco saliendo de su escondite para quedar justo a unos cuantos metros del pelinegro, sentía como su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho cuando lo vio suspirar y meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón empezando a caminar hacia ella; le sonrió y acorto un poco la distancia pero se congelo al ver que la serena expresión del pelinegro cambio a una de rabia al notar aquella indeseada presencia.

-Que es lo que quieres?- Su voz era cortante, no le importo ver como la chica se tenso dolida ante su expresión, el no tenia ánimos para aquella mujer, demasiado tiempo había estado engañado y había lastimado a demasiada gente.

-Sasuke-kun… Qué? Que paso?- Interrogo dudosa clavando sus ojos en los negros del chico, este solo negó y empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor. –Matte!... Estoy hablándote- Dijo un poco irritada alcanzándolo y obligándolo a verla.

-Natsuko… No ves que no quiero verte?- Dijo intentando sonar sereno, realmente aquella mujer lo perturbaba pero era algo que no se permitiría, no después de haber calmado a la ojiblanca, era definitivo, cortaría a la rubia.

-Nani?!- Dijo exaltada golpeando con cierta fuerza el piso del ascensor justo cuando este terminaba de cerrarse. –Acaso estás loco?!- Refuto haciendo que su cabello se moviera frenéticamente.

-Megumi fue a verme…- Comento haciendo caso omiso del berrinche de la chica. –Casi arruina el compromiso, por tu culpa- Dijo clavando sus ojos acusadores en la chica que se tenso nuevamente.

-Hasta que hizo algo bien! No es acaso eso lo que quieres?- Dijo empezando a reír burlescamente. –Por lo que se tu no eres hombre de compromisos o novias… Si Megumi me ha contado bien…- Dijo ahora con un tono retador justo cuando el ascensor se abría en el piso del pelinegro, Sasuke solo asintió avanzando hacia su puerta, podía sentir a la rubia a sus espaldas haciéndolo perder la poca calma que conservaba.

-Era así… Ahora estoy comprometido… Aiko debió decírtelo- Dijo mirándola de reojo mientras abría su departamento, la sola mención de un amor fraternal que él había confundido hizo a la rubia temblar causando solo una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro del pelinegro.

-Hai ella… Ella lo menciono demo… Tu no puedes querer a esa niña!- Dijo pasando al pelinegro y deteniéndolo antes de que avanzara hacia la cocina, Sasuke solo pudo limitarse a mirarla, se veía realmente alterada, incluso más que cuando la encontró con su antiguo novio.

-Como está el?- Interrogo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose ligeramente en su sofá, la rubia rugió frustrada y camino hacia la puerta, empujando ligeramente al pelinegro. –Veo que nada bien…- Se burlo girándose a verla.

-Urusei!!! Vine aquí porque sé que me amas al igual que yo… Esa niña es solo otro de tus tantos caprichos como Aiko!- Grito y tiro la puerta cuando salió, Sasuke solo pudo suspirar cansado y camino hacia la habitación que pertenecía a la ojiblanca.

"Capricho?... Ella no podría nunca ser un capricho" Reflexiono sonriendo impasible, algo divertido estaba por comenzar y el tendría que esforzarse, como nunca lo había hecho y esto irónicamente lo emocionaba de una forma casi macabra.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Jajaja pues ojala haya quedado bien! Les guste… Por favor dejen reviews para saber que tal… La opinión de este el flash back más largo de toda mi vida! Jajaja! Saludos a todos y recuerden que los quiero… Tanto a los que dejan review como a quienes solo me leen… T-T

**shaapithaa: **Gracias! Bienvenid! Jajaja qué bueno que te gusta mi historia y ps si algo pervertida soy pero no mucho… Tiene que haber esencia! Jajaja espero este capi te guste.

**hinasweetnaru: **Jajaja ah ok… Bueno ese error lo cometí una vez… Espero no volver a cometerlo… Qué bueno que te gusto el fic! Me ha costado mucho pero aquí acabo el flash back al fin! Jajaja! Y bueno ojala te guste que hice con esta conti!

**LennaParis: **Espero este capi te haya gustado, acabe con el flash back… Al igual que a ti esto ya me tenia cansada! Jajaja y si ahora vienen unas cuantas sorpresas mas…

**oSiToPaNdA: **Entiendo eso por dios! Pensé que era a la única que le pasaba… A veces debo volver al capi anterior para poder comprender que rayos está pasando y bueno ojala no haya tardado mucho y ya murió el flash back… Ojala te guste como quedo!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **No hice un lemon! Todos nos salvamos de eso y me alegra tenerte otra vez por acá! Jajaja! Bueno veras… Como te explico que de aquí en adelante solo serán Sasuke y Hinata! Ojala eso te haga más feliz!

**viicoviic: **Ahora si? O todavía no? Bueno en ese caso ya se aclaro porque ella era así de loca, no profundice en los recuerdos de ella ps obviamente no era un flash back de ella, pero tal vez ponga pequeños flash back en capítulos posteriores para saber que tal fue esa parte que no vimos y la forma tan drástica en la que ellos terminaron!

**adrifernan19: **Que bueno… Ya murió el flash back! Al fin… Ojala te guste este capi

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Volviste!!!! Wiiiii…. Había olvidado escribir tu nombre jajaja! Y bueno si, realmente lo que me tenia bloqueada era Natsuko… Su historia me da flojera… Aunque era importante! Espero tu review por este capi!

**DarkAmy-chan: **Jajaja bueno todavía estoy esperando tu conti! Seria genial que actualizaras PRONTO! Y ps si ya acabo el recuerdo… Me tenia enferma y pues ojala te guste lo que agregue… Ojala no se vuelva tan complicada la historia!

**tsunade25: **Si la verdad si! Debe ser frustrante pero buee… A favor de Sasuke Hinata no sabe muy bien que siente y pues eso facilita en algo las cosas y más si no sabes porque rayos una tipa empieza a buscar locamente a tu prometido… Es importante saber la verdad! n_n

**sairiko: **Como crees! Me gusta leer reviews largos… Siento que así puedo complacer mejor a mis lectores! Y ps si ya acabo… Puse una bomba al final verdad? Una linda niña aparecida… De unos diez años, jajaja imagínate eso… Bueno en fin espero el capi en general te haya gustado y si Natsuko es una chica problemática… xD

**AleSwann20: **Si bueno en eso tienes razón… La idea es acabar lo que uno empieza y pues en eso estoy aunque el tiempo está desapareciendo entre mis dedos! T-T Y mas con mi curso de mate para la uni… Me volveré loca entre eso y mi trabajo…

Bueno saludos a todos, recuerden que se les quiere y pues espero sus comentarios con respecto a esta locura mía! Jajaja… Matta ne!


	18. Chapter 18 Tu Inocencia

**Ohayo! Aquí les tengo la última actualización de esta historia! Espero no esté tan mal… Todavía no me recupero de mi falta de inspiración! Dejen sus comentarios y Naruto es de Kishimoto! Lean y dejen reviews! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XVIII. Tu Inocencia. **

Caminaba distraídamente por el campus de la universidad, esa tarde tenia que encontrarse con su primo y su padre, informarles de la decisión que había tomado, sintió a alguien mirarla con insistencia al otro lado del jardín principal pero dudo en girarse, temía ver algo o mejor dicho a alguien que la obligara a flaquear, esa oscura mirada que la estremecía de una manera casi inhumana.

-Hina-chan no estés nerviosa…- Una voz a su lado la hizo volver a la realidad haciéndola girar totalmente hacia el lado contrario de donde sentía aquella constante insistencia que la llamaba. –Veras que todo saldrá bien-

-Hai…- Dijo tímidamente bajando la cabeza, entre sus brazos apretó una carpeta mientras recordaba que era lo que hacía en aquel lugar, solo por complacer a su padre, excelentes notas, una de las mejores de su instituto, admisión fácil en la universidad más prestigiosa de todo el país, todo por complacerlo para qué? Para que la obligara a casarse con alguien que no quería.

"Que no quiero?... Yo… Que siento por Sasuke-san" Se pregunto al pensar detenidamente en aquello, sus sentimientos habían ido cambiando según pasaba más tiempo con aquel enigmático chico, era tan aislado, tan reservado con sus sentimientos con su propio ser, como podría enamorarse de alguien así.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro sonriendo aliviada al ver que era la peliazulada que la miraba con confusión mientras una feliz pelinegra venia discutiendo con su amiga pelirrosa, las vio sentarse justo cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquellos ojos negros que no cesaban de mirarla.

-Ohayo… Que les parece?... Pensé que sería más difícil…- Comento complacida la pelinegra de gafas captando rápidamente la atención de la ojiblanca, la vio sentarse frente a ella y sonrió tímidamente.

-Es solo estudiar… No es la gran cosa Karin…- Se quejo la pelirrosa sonriendo burlonamente mientras las demás empezaban a reír, el frio empezaba a hacerse más fuerte a medida que pasaban los días, y el solo roce con su rostro la hacía estremecer, pero sin embargo sonrió pensando en lo que vendría después.

-Hina-chan tu qué crees?- Interrogo la castaña haciendo que la chica saliera de su ensimismamiento, desde que se estaba quedando con ella no había hablado mucho, hasta evitaba comer demasiado y parecía estar más débil y pálida según pasaban los días.

-Hay cosas que parecen ser difíciles…- Comento viendo como sus amigas reían jovialmente mientras comentaban lo inocente que podía llegar a ser; Hinata en cambio sintió aquello como un insulto, era horrible que la vieran como la chica perfecta, esa chica que nunca cometería el error de acostarse con un desconocido, esa que era una mentira elaborada en la que llevaba años trabajando, fingiendo ser feliz.

-Dime… Acaso tu prometido te permite ser así?...- Se burlo la pelirrosa mientras las demás miraban a la ojiblanca con curiosidad, era una pregunta indiscreta, Hinata solo se sonrojo al momento de entender lo que intentaba preguntar y bajo su rostro haciendo que las chicas se escandalizaran preocupadas.

-Hinata!- Dijeron al unísono la castaña, pelirrosa y la pelinegra, Hinata solo se sintió peor y bajo aun mas su rostro apretando sus manos sobre su delicado pantalón, sentía demasiada vergüenza al saberse descubierta, pero entonces lo sintió, la calidez de una mano sobre las suyas.

-Es algo natural… Si él empezó a gustarte…- Defendió la peliazulada sonriéndole mientras las demás miraban incrédula a la ojiblanca, las dudas empezaban a aparecer en aquellas ingenuas cabecitas mientras Hinata solo se preparaba para más vergüenza.

-Acaso tu y el…- Empezó la pelirrosa sonrojándose mientras era cortada por la risa nerviosa de la pelinegra.

-Demo… Tu nunca estuviste con Neji verdad?... Significaría que este chico…- Se cortó esperando que la ojiblanca hablara, en su lugar Hinata solo sentía la vergüenza tornar todo su rostro en un tono rojo intenso mientras las preguntas de sus amigas flotaban en el aire.

-Hinata…- Una voz ronca corto en el momento preciso, haciéndola sentir libre de contestar aquellas interrogantes, se giro satisfecha mientras se ponía de pie con suavidad ante la mirada de sus amigas.

-Oe… No has terminado de hablar con nosotras!- Se quejo la pelinegra viendo desafiante al chico recién llegado.

-Podrán hablar otro día- Dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba a ver a la delicada chica que estaba a su lado, vio como parecía algo diferente pero no le dio importancia, en realidad se sentía feliz de que hubiese dejado de vivir con el Uchiha aunque ahora tenía que contener la furia de su tío.

-Cierto… Mañana a primera hora debes contarnos… No puedes escapar de esto Hinata- Se burlo la pelirrosa mientras hacía que la presión y la ansiedad volvieran a apoderarse de aquel frágil cuerpo mientras la sangre volvía a su rostro haciendo que pasara de un rosado natural a un rojo intenso de dos segundos.

-Hai… Dijo débilmente mientras bajaba su cabeza intentando en vano que su primo notara el sonrojo que le traería también interrogantes por parte de aquel hombre que alguna vez amo. "Quisiera entender que es lo que siento por Sasuke-san… Es totalmente diferente a lo que sentía por mi Nii-san" Reflexiono subiendo su mirada al cielo, estaba empezando a nublarse igual que la última reunión que había tenido con los Uchiha, pero esa vez todo resulto bien, su padre no estaba para denigrarla y ahora más que nunca se sentía desdichada y sin tener una razón especifica.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Se cruzo de brazos totalmente irritado al ver como la chica se alejaba con el castaño, era demasiado arrogante verlo regocijarse de saberla lejos de él y para colmo de todo el ahora tenía que llevarla a todos lados y estar prácticamente siempre con ella, odiaba que aquel hombre volviera a la ciudad.

-Y por fin como lo tomo tu otosan?- Interrumpió el rubio intentando sacar a su amigo de ese estado de molestia que tenia algunos días ensombreciendo su de por si malhumorado estado, Sasuke solo se giro irritado gruñendo como respuesta.

"Kisama… Se burla de mí… Demo, hoy dejaras de ser tan estúpido" Pensó cerrando los ojos imaginando la sensación de placer que sentiría golpeando a aquel chico, odiaba esa faceta suya pero no podía hacer nada, Neji no podía tocarla, nadie más que él podía hacer vibrar aquel delicado cuerpo.

-Quieres saber cómo ha estado por lo menos?- Interrogo el rubio cansado de ser ignorado, tenia mejores cosas que hacer y ahora que su pequeña novia estaba en la universidad odiaba dejarla mucho tiempo sola, y más aun para estar con ese pelinegro que no respondía ni una sola de sus preguntas.

-Espero que mejor que el día que la buscaron- Dijo serio volviéndose nuevamente al rubio y mirándolo fijamente, era fácil de imaginar lo tranquila que podía estar esa chica con su amiga pero… Había algo, un detalle parecía hacer que la chica se viera diferente.

-Hai… Demo… no parece muy feliz… Neji siempre esta allá y Umiko le molesta eso- Se quejo el rubio frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke solo sonrió sintiéndose complacido de no ser el único irritado por aquel castaño inoportuno.

**Flash Back. **

_Vio de reojo la cara de nostalgia que tenia la chica, parecía ida como el primer día que la llevo, ella siempre solía irse caminando en compañía de Umiko pero ese día le pidió que la llevara y el no podía negarse, era demasiado frágil como para negarle algo. _

_-Ella no se molestara…- Murmuro la chica volviendo su mirada hacia el rubio, este asintió respirando tranquilo, no había hablado con la castaña luego de lo que la ojiblanca le pidió y eso lo tenía muy intranquilo. _

_-Que te hizo desear que te buscara?- Pregunto deteniéndose ante la luz roja que se cruzo en su camino, la chica solo suspiro y hundió nuevamente su mirada en el piso del auto, Naruto solo suspiro intentando entender esas reacciones. _

_-El… El nunca se interesara por mi…- Murmuro al tiempo que se le quebraba la voz. –Neji… Mi Nii-san me dijo que podría hacer que mi otosan cambie de opinión con respecto al compromiso- Agrego apretando sus puños en el pantalón. _

_-Nani?!... Demo significaría que no te casarías con Sasuke?- Dijo algo alarmado viendo como la chica asentía lentamente suspirando con dificultad. –Es eso lo que quieres?- Interrogo dándose cuenta de que al parecer ella sufría con aquella propuesta. _

_-Es difícil… Sasuke-san es… Tan diferente… Nii-san el siempre me ha amado- Dijo sonriendo con tristeza intentando contener sus lagrimas. –Demo… Quisiera conocerlo…- Revelo bajando nuevamente su mirada empezando a sollozar. _

_-El es difícil… Ella lo ha buscado demo, el no ha respondido… Anda mas amargado que nunca… Y paranoico- Dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto la chica, sonrió y con la mano libre acaricio el cabello de la chica desordenándolo un poco. _

_-El no te lastimara… Demo, no prometo que logre amarte- Dijo ahora más tranquilo el rubio avanzando un poco más rápido por la carretera, ya se les estaba haciendo tarde y sabia que si el pelinegro veía aquello caería en discusión. _

_-Lo sé… Por eso es que dudo esto… Yo quisiera gustarle- Revelo la chica justo cuando el auto se detuvo frente al campus, su sorpresa lo hizo reaccionar tardíamente, cuando volvió en si la vio corriendo hacia la castaña que lo saludo sonriente mientras tomaba a la ojiblanca de un brazo para entrar al edificio. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Sasuke cerró sus puños con fuerza intentando no golpear al rubio debido a su revelación, odiaba saber que el castaño estaba luchando en serio, y más aun que la chica dudara si aceptar seguir en ese compromiso arreglado.

-Eso paso esta mañana… Por eso quería contártelo… Supongo que de alguna extraña forma ella quería que te enteraras… O algo en su inconsciente la llamo a decirme eso…- Agrego el rubio rascándose la nuca, el móvil de este empezó a sonar haciendo que se pusiera de pie.

-Significa que… Debo hablarle a mi otosan cuanto antes- Dijo prepotente viendo como el rubio asentía sonriente mientras caminaba al otro lado del jardín, veía a todas las chicas amigas de la ojiblanca sentadas hablando tranquilamente.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Subió su mirada intentando controlar la ansiedad en su corazón, el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, tanto que no sabría en que momento habría empezado la noche, escucho como la puerta del auto se cerraba a sus espaldas y suspiro empezando a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

-Hinata…- Llamo el chico haciéndola disminuir el paso de su caminar, el llego rápidamente a su lado y la tomo de la mano, la ojiblanca solo pudo limitarse a sonrojarse mientras se dejaba guiar por su primo.

"Que fue lo que hice… No debería estar aquí.." Pensó al ver como de una oficina salía su padre, su cara seria denotaba su molestia con aquella precipitada reunión, y un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color caminaba a su lado impasible, lo miro por unos segundos reconociendo las facciones de aquel rostro maduro.

-Debes recordar que ese hombre no te conviene…- Comento Neji al darse cuenta como el rostro de su prima empezaba a mostrar el temor de tener que enfrentarse a su padre, apretó mas su mano y Hinata respondió sujetándose de su antebrazo.

-Ha.. Hai- Respondió dudosa intentando entender porque su primo no deseaba aquella unión, el mismo había dicho que eligió a Sasuke porque ella lo quería. –Demo… Nii-san el… El es mi novio…- Defendió algo nerviosa volviendo su mirada perlada al rostro del chico.

-Hai… Demo… Es un hombre que no te conviene- Dijo algo mordaz mirándola fijamente, Hinata solo se limito a mantenerle la mirada sonrojándose, podía sentir su corazón latir acelerado al escucharle hablarle de esa forma tan posesiva.

-Vamos Hyuuga… No hagas tanto drama- Una tercera voz sonó a espaldas de ambos ojiblancos que se giraron para ver como llegaba un sonriente y decidido pelinegro seguido muy de cerca por su hermano mayor y la pelinegra que parecía bastante conmocionada.

-Ohayo…- Saludo cortes el mayor y la mujer solo se inclino un poco mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de su esposo, Hinata se intrigo al verla tan nerviosa, parecía dolida por algo pero, probablemente algo muy diferente al tema que tratarían esa tarde.

Hinata se sintió observaba nuevamente y con más insistencia que antes, se giro halando ligeramente al castaño, quería terminar con aquello rápidamente, había aceptado esa reunión pero no entendía porque él seguía vigilándola de esa manera.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaba sentada en la cama intentando obtener nuevamente la calma, Sasuke había salido de la habitación un momento antes, miro con disimulo su maleta, odiaba realmente tener que irse, no lo sentía correcto pero, tampoco podía sentir la presencia de esas rubias y en ese lugar lo sentía. _

"_Porque todo es tan confuso…" Se regaño sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y agachándose un poco ocultando su rostro con el flequillo. _

_-Hinata…- La ronca y sensual voz del pelinegro la hizo subir rápidamente la cabeza intentando mantener la calma, traía una taza humeante, al parecer te. –Te calmara… Por eso tengo tanto Te rojo…- Explico poniendo la taza en las delgadas manos de la chica. _

_-Debo irme…- Repitió antes de empezar a beber de la humeante bebida se sorprendió de lo bien que estaba hecha, miro al pelinegro sorprendida mientras este se cruzaba de brazos y gruñía irritado. –Arigatou…- Murmuro volviendo a colocar la taza en sus labios mojándolos un poco intentando acostumbrarse nuevamente a ese calor. _

_-Así te vayas tendrás que volver… No se ha violado nada del compromiso…- Dijo sereno mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. –Lo sabes verdad?- _

_-Hai… Demo… Quisiera que estuvieras seguro… De no amarla…- Murmuro casi inaudible poniéndose de pie algo mas recuperada, Sasuke la imito y tomo la maleta caminando delante de ella. _

_-Están abajo…- Explico al saber que no era seguido, lo vio mirarla de reojo con una mirada diferente, una que ella antes no había visto. –Si debo hablar con Neji…- Dijo al momento de continuar caminando mientras ella le seguía en silencio. _

_-Habrá una reunión… Mi otosan no estará contento de esta decisión…- Dijo dejando la taza sobre la barra de la cocina. –Nii-san suele ser muy correcto en eso de los cambios en los tratos- Dijo sonriendo al recordar lo que podía hacer su primo cuando se enterara de aquello. _

_-Hmp- Gruño algo irritado por la sonrisa que el recuerdo de ese hombre había causado en la chica, Hinata solo sonrió tiernamente mirándolo fijamente, sabía que no sería fácil volver a su rutina sin ese chico a su lado. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

El salón de conferencias Uchiha, parecía más grande cada vez que iba a verlo, suspiro resignada viendo a su padre a un lado de la gran mesa y al hombre que suponía debía ser el padre de Sasuke al otro lado, camino lentamente hasta situarse a su lado en silencio sintiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de él, pero la cálida mano de Neji sujetando la suya por debajo de la mesa la relajo.

-Podrías dejar de mostrarte tan feliz- Hablo viendo como el castaño sonreía ligeramente al ver como Hinata parecía aceptarlo a su lado, ambos se giraron a verlo mientras tomaba su lugar justo frente a Hinata mientras que Itachi se sentaba a su lado.

-Bien… Creo que podríamos comenzar- Hablo la pelinegra muy seria justo en la cabecera de la mesa, parecía ser la maestra de ceremonias, solo que este no sería un concierto sinfónico agradable. –Frente a ustedes esta el contrato que firmaron los actuales presidentes… Revísenlos- Dijo firmemente tomando también una hoja.

-Esto…- Murmuro la ojiblanca sintiendo la vergüenza y su corazón latir frenéticamente al saberse vigilada por su prometido, odiaba aquella sensación, subió discretamente su mirada solo para ver aquellos ojos negros observándola, como siempre parecía querer atravesarla, descubrir que pensaba.

Había leído aquel documento un momento antes, su hermano se había encargado de detallarlo por teléfono mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia su gran corporación, sonrió sintiéndose victorioso pero, solo un detalle, ella elegiría, ella debía elegirlo, ahí y en ese mismo momento, miro de reojo al castaño que sonrió triunfante y acaricio el cabello de su compañera haciéndola sonreír.

"Ese… Porque la toca… Porque ella lo permite..." Pensó apretando los puños y justo cuando iba a quejarse de ver aquel acto que parecía ser algo tan repulsivo y frustrante para él su padre tosió cortándolo de golpe.

-Que es lo que sucedió… Hinata- Pregunto sereno mirando directamente a su hijo, Sasuke solo suspiro algo irritado y se cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos para evitar esa escena.

-Yo… Yo no… No me sentía cómoda- Dijo intentando esconder el nerviosismo que aquellos acusadores ojos le estaban causando, vio como el hombre volvió a mirar al pelinegro a su lado y miro a la pelinegra, esta asintió y se puso de pie, al parecer a buscar algo.

-Hinata… Porque no te sentías cómoda estando en casa de tu prometido?- Interrogo mordaz su padre sorprendiéndola, ella se giro mirando fugazmente como Sasuke abría los ojos esperando su respuesta. –Explícame porque Neji llego a mí diciendo que quería romper tu compromiso… Porque Sasuke al parecer no rompió ninguna de las clausulas- Dijo haciendo que Hinata quisiera morir en ese momento, la presión en su pecho se hizo peor y sentía ganas de llorar.

-Porque…- Intento decir pero nuevamente un gruñido de molestia por parte de su padre la hizo callar.

-Hinata acaso quieres que esto acabe mal?... Sabes lo que esto significa…- Regaño girándose totalmente a la chica mientras esta seguía agachando la cabeza, parecía más una reunión familiar que una de negocios, se notaba lo molesto que parecía estar el padre de Hinata para eso.

-Hiashi-sama…- Murmuro sereno el castaño mirándolo desafiante, este solo gruño frustrado y volvió su mirada a los tres Uchiha que tenía en frente, Hinata solo cubrió su rostro con las manos intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-Parece que Hinata es realmente algo digno de admirar…- Dijo complacido el padre de Sasuke haciendo que todos lo miraran. –Sasuke… Sabes lo que traerá Aiko verdad?- Pregunto al aire mientras Sasuke solo se limitaba a asentir.

-Es solo algo opcional… Si ella desea romper el compromiso será así Hiashi demo… Realmente me parece una perdida emocional para ella…- Dijo haciendo que la aludida saltara de golpe. –Por lo que se… Ella demostró abiertamente su gusto por mi hijo menor- Agrego haciendo que la chica se girara a verlo, Sasuke solo suspiro cerrando nuevamente sus ojos.

-Acaso ella realizo otro contrato?- Pregunto Hiashi sorprendido de la eficiencia de esa familia, sonrió satisfecho asintiendo. –Entonces que es lo que traerá…- Interrogo sin mirar a su hija mayor, Hinata en su lugar intentaba entender que era lo que estaban planeando.

-Hinata es dueña de sus acciones Hiashi-sama… Si ella desea romper el compromiso que así sea… No debe darle tantas vueltas a un asunto perdido- Dijo algo enfadado escuchando la leve risa del pelinegro, se giro para verlo irritándose aun mas al verlo de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Hyuuga deja de quejarte… Ella es la afectada y ni tiempo le das de hablar- Se burlo abriendo los ojos con lentitud para jactarse de la cara de frustración del castaño y la mirada asombrada de la ojiblanca.

-Hinata que es lo que deseas hacer?- La ronca pero sensual voz del mayor de los herederos Uchiha resonó por el lugar, el hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de aquello, pero en vista de que esos dos chicos no estaban pensando en lo que la chica quería realmente se vio obligado a intervenir.

-Yo… Yo qui.. Quisiera que…- La vergüenza de ser sorprendida de aquella forma la limitaba a expresar abiertamente lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente, miro de reojo a su padre que parecía empezar a irritarse nuevamente por su tartamudeo.

-Ella no puede decidir nada…- Corto su padre haciéndola saltar de la sorpresa. –Como va a decidir ahora romper algo si hizo lo que hizo?- Interrogo viendo como su hija lo miraba confusa.

-Otosan… No… No te entiendo- Dijo la chica en un susurro intentando tocar el antebrazo de su padre pero este solo lo aparto con brusquedad, sintió la tristeza obligarla a soltar algunas lágrimas pero no emitía ningún sonido y su rostro solo reflejaba la confusión.

-Hinata… Luego de acostarte con Sasuke quieres dejarlo?... Qué clase de moral te he dado?... Tu okasan estaría satisfecha de ver que andas vendiéndote de esa forma… Más que negocio es para salvar la poca dignidad que te queda- Regaño viendo como la chica empezaba a sollozar de golpe.

-Como… Como lo sabe?- Susurro el pelinegro al ver la escena impotente, la ojiblanca parecía destruida mientras el castaño solo parecía cada vez más molesto, Itachi se giro discreto mientras suspiraba resignado.

-Nuestro otosan ordeno poner cámaras en tu apartamento… Nadie lo sabía… Ha visto todo lo que han hecho… Y Hiashi también…- Revelo al tiempo que la pelinegra volvía a entrar con unas cuantas carpetas, parecía cada vez mas irritada pero el sollozo proveniente de la delicada chica la hizo confundir.

-Fugaku-san… Aquí tiene…- Murmuro la chica dejando las carpetas y caminando hacia la ojiblanca, pero Hiashi se puso de pie de golpe sorprendiendo a todos, la pelinegra se quedo a mitad de camino mirando la escena sorprendida.

-Tú cumplirás… Y el también… Esa mujer a la que el ama desaparecerá por tu propio bien- Dijo serio tomando la barbilla de su hija haciendo que subiera su mirada para verlo. –Tu okasan preferiría saberse manchada de sangre que verte llorar- Dijo casi en su susurro viendo como la ojiblanca abría los ojos de sorpresa conteniendo débilmente sus espasmos de dolor.

-Otosan…- Susurro al sentir los cálidos dedos de su padre limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas. –Yo… Quisiera que me dejaras elegir… Mi okasan dijo que debía ser feliz…- Dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad, todos esperaban en silencio la respuesta del castaño mayor, este para confusión de todos sonrió y asintió.

-Según el contrato que firme ella podría elegir con quien deseaba casarse si Sasuke llegaba a hacer algo que afectara el bienestar emocional de mi hija… No fue infiel físicamente demo… Vean como ha dejado su moral y su dignidad…- Dijo firmemente mirando fijamente y con cierta resentimiento a la familia que tenia frente a él.

-Iie… Ella deberá quedarse bajo mi custodia… Todavía sigue siendo mi prometida- Se quejo Sasuke poniéndose de pie de golpe. –Lo que está haciendo violaría el contrato-

-Lo que tú hiciste con ella también lo violo Uchiha… Por no decir que prácticamente la sedujiste…- Gruño el castaño levantándose con tanta violencia que hizo que la silla cayera de espaldas causando un gran estruendo.

-Urusei…- Dijo fuertemente la ojiblanca captando la atención de todos los presentes. –Onegai… Prefiero estar en un sitio imparcial- Pidió volviendo nuevamente su mirada a su padre que asintió con desgana.

-No debe salir de la vigilancia Uchiha… Alguien de mi familia debe asegurarse que ella no estará con alguien más- Dijo Sasuke apretando sus puños sin dejar de ver al castaño que pareció retarle con la mirada.

-Se quedara con nosotros!- Grito exasperada la pelinegra golpeando la mesa. –Acaso no se dan cuenta que es una persona?... Sus estúpidas peleas lo único que causan es molestarla y me hacen sentir que hablan de un objeto kuso- Dijo algo más serena caminando hacia la ojiblanca y halándola de la muñeca separándola de sus dos guardianes.

-Aiko…-

-Hyuuga-sama… Le parece bien que tome bajo mi custodia a su hija… Así ninguno de las dos partes podrá quejarse de esto… Itachi es parte del clan Uchiha y yo soy alguien mucho mejor que todos ustedes juntos- Dijo sin ver a la ojiblanca, Hinata en su lugar suspiro aliviada sintiéndose segura.

-Si eso es lo que ella elegirá está bien… Demo si no elige a alguien para el día en que debería realizarse la boda de mi familia deberá casarse conmigo- Dijo Sasuke tomando la carpeta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Esto no ha terminado Sasuke…- Ordeno su padre ahora mas irritado debido a todo el espectáculo que había tenido que soportar, Sasuke solo se giro para verlo con prepotencia y se giro nuevamente para seguir saliendo del lugar.

-Hiashi-sama esto es un error… Usted lo sabe tan bien como yo- Dijo irritado el castaño tomando de mala gana la carpeta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida, su tan común calmado ánimo se había salido de control demasiadas veces ese día.

-Si me disculpan…- Murmuro la pelinegra algo avergonzada abrazando a la ojiblanca por el cuello. –Nos veremos en casa Itachi- Dijo a modo de despedida intentando calmar a la chica entre sus brazos, la sentía agitarse fuertemente entre sus brazos, odiaba realmente tener que ver a alguien así.

-Fugaku… Casi haces que le de algo a mi hija- Dijo irritado el castaño una vez que vio salir a las mujeres del lugar. –Las cámaras fueron una exageración- Dijo frotando sus sienes mientras intentaba en vano recuperar su calma característica.

-Con esa medida ninguno de los dos podría faltar a lo que dice el contrato…- Dijo sereno empezando a recoger sus cosas. –En la carpeta están los estudios que pediste… Tu hija era virgen antes de conocer a mi hijo y ya no lo es… Es lógico que decida por el-

-Entonces porque la dejas elegir?...- Dijo serio empezando a revisar los exámenes, sabía que había prácticamente obligado a Hinata a ir al ginecólogo, con excusa de la salud. –Hice lo que pediste con mi hija… Y tu hijo? El no parece nada dispuesto a cumplirme-

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo…- Dijo Fugaku mirando a Itachi que parecía más ido de lo normal. –Que piensas Itachi? Crees que esto saldrá mal?-

-Son personas otosan…- Empezó sereno mirando a ambos hombres. –No objetos que se intercambian para su propio beneficio- Tomo su maletín y salió del lugar en el sigilo característico de los Uchiha.

-Ella realmente se ve frágil…- Reflexiono el pelinegro empezando a caminar hacia la salida, se giro para ver como el castaño se había detenido unos segundos, su mirada estaba algo perdida, como recordando algo.

-Ella es como su okasan…- Comento saliendo detrás del hombre. –Por eso no deseo que termine con alguien equivocado…-

-Sasuke cambio debido a la rubia que viste en el video… Tome tu oferta por eso… La chica realmente podría cambiarlo... O mejor dicho hacerlo volver a su camino- Los hombres se detuvieron un momento pensando aquello, tal vez, solo tal vez si seguían apostando por algo tan alto ambos se beneficiarían y no solo eso beneficiarían a sus propios hijos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Ojala les haya gustado! Ando apurada así que discúlpenme si no respondo los reviews! Los quiero mucho y espero comenten sobre como quedo este capítulo! Matta ne y cuídense!


	19. Chapter 19 Sorpresa

**Ya empezó a volver la inspiración de este fic!! Jajaja… Espero de verdad que haya quedado el capi más o menos decente como para decir que funcionara la historia, jajaja!!! Espero de ante mano que no me maten o amenacen de una forma que corten la inspiración de este historia! Se les quiere y Naruto es de Kishimoto!!! Odio sus rellenos!!! -**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XIX. Sorpresa. **

Vio con desgana su calendario, disfruto una vez mas de aquella relajante imagen del mar en este y arranco la hoja para empezar el nuevo mes, suspiro mirando fugazmente a su alrededor, la cama, el closet, la peinadora, todo en un orden realmente digno de ver, sonrió y camino hacia la cama tomando un mono de color negro para poder salir a desayunar.

"Quisiera no ir hoy… No me siento muy bien" Pensó terminando de vestirse y mirándose en el espejo, cada día se sorprendía más de su palidez, ella misma había empezado a notar esos cambios pero, lo que más le sorprendía era que no entendía como o porque le estaban pasando.

Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, intentaba ordenar mentalmente todo lo que tendría que hacer, se detuvo frente al escritorio viendo con satisfacción la carpeta con todos sus trabajos del día listos, solo tenía que bañarse y cambiarse para irse, era un alivio que entrara tarde.

-Hinata…- Llamo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, la ojiblanca rio por lo debajo y casi corrió para abrir la puerta, odiaba hacer esperar a esa mujer, había sido realmente su salvación.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo al momento de ver la expresión de molestia que tenia la pelinegra, esta ya estaba vestida y lista para salir, su cabello suelto, una falda lisa hasta las rodillas vino tinto, una camisa blanca abierta en los dos primeros botones dejando ver el nacimiento de sus senos y la chaqueta sin cerrar cubriendo así el largo de sus brazos, un maquillaje ligero le daba ese toque de intimidante que nunca faltaba, era una mujer impecable.

-Mira como estas… Te ves peor que ayer… Segura que te sientes bien?- Interrogo tomando a la chica de la muñeca y halándola fuera de la habitación, toco su frente pero nada, todo parecía estar normal.

-Hai… No tengo nada…- Se quejo la ojiblanca apartándose un poco, odiaba realmente la actitud de madre de aquella mujer, había aprendido a quererla y a respetarla, incluso parecía relajarla tanto como su madre lo hizo en algún momento pero no era eso, es más, no era nada de ella.

-Vamos… Quiero ver que comas- Dijo seria caminando hacia la cocina, Hinata vio con cierta envidia la silueta que marcaba aquella ropa tan ceñida, su cuerpo empezaba a molestarle y sinceramente ella nunca había sido de esas chicas pendientes de su físico.

Acaricio su cabello sintiendo la molestia de esos cabellos dañados entorpecer ese antes disfrutado recorrido, un rayo de sol atravesó el pasillo permitiéndole admirar aquellas pequeñas partículas que flotaban en la nada, sonrió y soltó su cabello avanzando un poco más rápido, ya podía empezar a escuchar a la pelinegra quejarse en voz baja.

-Itachi-san?... Ya se fue o…- Se atrevió a preguntar al ver como la pelinegra terminaba de servir algo en su plato, ella podía hacerlo pero claro, tomaría mucho menos de lo que aquella mujer le estaba dando.

-Hai… Sabe lo mucho que me preocupo por ti… Es mas a veces hasta se molesta por eso- Dijo serena sentándose frente a la ojiblanca, esta se sintió avergonzada y clavo su mirada en el plato. –Igual no le doy mucha importancia-

-Etto… Aiko-san?...- Dudo subiendo su mirada, conocía ya la historia de aquella chica con su esposo pero había un detalle, uno muy interesante y hasta enigmático en todo aquello. –Porque… Ustedes…- Empezó nerviosa pero se corto al escuchar la melodía del móvil de la pelinegra.

-Matte…- Dijo poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco, Hinata vio como la pelinegra se colocaba la mano libre en la cadera mientras murmura algo, suponía era algo de negocios y eso realmente no le importaba demasiado, bajo su mirada sintiendo repentinamente la ausencia de apetito.

"No quiero esto… No tengo hambre…" Pensó alejando un poco los platos de su rostro sintiendo la necesidad de vomitar, se puso de pie de golpe pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente.

-Hinata…- Dijo alterada la pelinegra al escuchar el sonido de las sillas rodarse, descubrió con pánico a la ojiblanca jadeando intentando en vano mantenerse apoyada de la silla. –Luego te llamo- Dijo cortando la llamada y corriendo para ayudar a la chica.

-No… No sé qué paso…- Dijo dudosa sintiendo su cuerpo volver a la normalidad, subió su mirada encontrando aquellos ojos preocupados, una preocupación impropia para aquella mujer. –Estoy bien…-

-Iie… Mira como estas… No estás comiendo…- Regaño sentando a la chica en la silla, toco su mano y estaba algo fría, más de lo normal. –Debemos llevarte a un medico… Mira que podría ser algo grave…-

-Iie… No me pasa nada… Es solo que me levante muy rápido… Se me fueron los tiempos- Dijo suavemente arrugando un poco su nariz, el olor de aquella desagradable comida llegaba otra vez irritándola aun mas. –Debo irme…-

-Vamos al médico Hinata… Si no quieres ir lo hare venir para acá así que decide…- Dijo irritada sacando el móvil de su bolsillo, sabía que se negaría a ser vista por los médicos particulares de los Uchiha y para como era Hinata no llamaría a los de su familia tampoco.

-Tengo trabajos que entregar… No puedo faltar…- Se excuso poniéndose de pie al sentirse ya más segura de que no volvería a tropezarse, escucho un bufido por parte de la pelinegra y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Si tu problema es eso es fácil de solucionar… Vamos al médico…- Dijo marcando en su móvil esperando a que el tono llegara, Hinata en cambio solo intentaba escapar de aquella paranoica mujer, ella sabía que nada había mal en su organismo solo estaba débil, débil emocionalmente, físicamente se vería peor.

_-Hai…- _La ronca voz al otro lado de la línea la hizo sonreír, justo cuando impedía con su mano libre que la ojiblanca se encerrara en su habitación. _–Que es lo que quieres?- _Dijo impaciente haciéndola reír y viendo como la ojiblanca la miraba desconcertada.

-Necesito que verifiques con el decano la inasistencia de Hinata… Ya esta anoréxica y quiero que la vea un medico- Explico viendo como la ojiblanca se acostaba en la cama cubriendo su rostro con la mano.

_-Tu y tus bromas… Eso es todo?- _

-Hai… Es algo grave…- Dijo sintiéndose mal por recibir aquella respuesta tan desinteresada por parte de él. –Acaso no te preocupa…-

_-Con lo exagerada que eres… No… Estoy en clase…- _Dijo irritado cortando la comunicación haciéndola gruñir de la rabia, camino con paso firme hacia la ojiblanca y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Vamos al médico- Volvió a pedir intentando sonar menos preocupada pero, sabía que su rostro delataría su intranquilidad. –Onegai… Es solo para verificar…-

-Si lo hago… Me dejaras en paz?- Dijo retirando la mano de su rostro confundiéndose por la mirada triste de la chica. –Gomen yo…-

-Tranquila se que suelo ponerme dramática…- Dijo intentando sonar burlona pero no pudo, se puso de pie y camino al closet de la chica. –Ponte algo cómodo…- Dijo sonriendo sacando un vestido ceñido color lila claro tenía un cinturón a nivel de la cintura de color más oscuro con un discreto escote.

-Quieres matarme- Susurro sentándose ya recuperada y sintiendo nuevamente las ganas de comer. –Espérame un poco si?... Debo bañarme y… Comer…-

-Pensé que no te había provocado la comida?- Interrogo algo dudosa por el cambio de ánimo de aquella chica. –Deseas algo en particular?- Soltó viendo como la chica sonreía divertida ante aquella pregunta.

-Quisiera algo dulce… Dangos…- Dijo sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer ante aquella petición, bajo su mirada al no recibir respuesta de la pelinegra, pero al cabo de unos segundos la risa de su compañera la sorprendió, subió su mirada y recibió en el rostro el vestido.

-Hai… Si realmente estoy exagerando… Al parecer quieres padecer de anemia… Apúrate mientras busco tus dangos- Dijo entre risas cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Hinata se quedo confundida ante aquella acción y miro el vestido unos segundos.

"Esto no me queda ya…" Se dijo sintiéndose mal nuevamente, realmente estaba engordando y sin comer nada, no podían ser solamente ideas suyas, hizo un puchero y se dispuso a empezar el baño para complacer a aquella mujer tan problemática.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Miro nuevamente su reloj, no había pasado mucho desde que Aiko lo llamara pero eso le molestaba, su profesor lo regaño por hablar en clase y claro lo obligo a realizar un ensayo sobre la ética laboral y el porqué se debe tener responsabilidad.

"Kuso…" Maldijo mentalmente viendo nuevamente la pizarra, miro las especificaciones del análisis que debían realizar e irritado tomo notas mientras esperaba que esos segundos terminaran, debía hablar con el decano, era una tontería pero debía hacerlo.

Se giro mirando como los arboles desnudos descansaban de ser mecidos por la brisa, solo unas cuantas hojas se elevaban con pesadez rodando por el aire, dejando que el aroma del invierno empezara a sentirse, el cielo estaba gris como casi todos los días del último mes en su vida.

"Maldita sea… Porque debe ser tan difícil…" Se quejo apoyando su frente en el escritorio, sabía que el profesor ya no daría nada más y le quedaba todavía un rato de esa clase, subió sus brazos y escondió totalmente su rostro intentando recordar.

**Flash Back. **

_Respiro el suave aroma de te rojo mientras veía como la pelinegra se adentraba en la cocina, sabía que en ese momento ella estaría ahí y Aiko no se molesto en recibirlo así que porque no aprovechar la oportunidad y verla. _

_-Vamos ven…- Escucho la voz severa de la pelinegra causando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, podía escuchar a la ojiblanca quejarse por lo debajo, no entendía que podía causarle tanta molestia de una simple visita. _

_-Ohayo…- Saludo tímidamente haciendo que subiera su mirada de golpe, vio como la pelinegra sonreía y se marchaba dejándolos a los dos solos en la sala… -Gomen yo… Yo no sabía que vendrías…- Dijo sentándose frente a él y todavía sin mirarlo apretó sus manos sobre su short. _

_-Acaso debías hacer algo?- Dijo algo irritado pero su tono de voz pausada no indicaba ningún tipo de interés, el sabia disfrazar muy bien sus emociones. –Puedo irme…- Ofreció dejando la taza en la mesa de centro. _

_-Iie… Es solo que… Me incomoda…- Revelo subiendo su mirada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos confusos esperaban algo de él, tal vez una palabra, aquello que se había negado a revelar su última vez solos. _

_-Porque?- Logro soltar cruzando la distancia que los separaba en segundos, vio con suficiencia como ella saltaba un poco al sentirlo tan cerca y empezaba a temblar levemente. _

_-Porque Natsuko estuvo aquí…- Dijo cerrando sus ojos al sentir las cálidas manos del pelinegro tocar suavemente su rostro, escucho un gruñido de parte de él mientras suspiraba sobre sus labios. –Sasu…- Pero no pudo continuar, aquellos labios feroces estaban sobre los suyos, reclamando besos que le pertenecían, tomando lo que era suyo. _

_El dulce sabor de aquella pequeña lo aturdía, pronto su desesperación se mezclo con el deseo acostando un poco a la chica, tomando su pierna para enrollarla en su cintura, gruño levemente al sentir nuevamente aquella suave piel. _

_-Iie…- Dejo escapar la ojiblanca en un gemido mientras Sasuke empezaba a besar su cuello, sintió aquellas suaves manos acariciar su cuello, sus hombros, ambos deseaban aquello pero algo lo detuvo, se separo lentamente mirando fijamente a la chica. _

_-Hinata…- Dijo roncamente intentando calmar su propia energía sexual, la escuchaba jadear a unos cuantos centímetros de si, se puso de pie pero sintió como aquella suave mano tomo la suya deteniéndolo. _

_-No te vayas…- Dijo sensualmente, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos le daban ese aire tan provocador que solía volverlo loco, pero no podía, no así. _

_-Debo irme… Despídeme de Aiko- Agrego serio separándose bruscamente de la ojiblanca, la escucho sobresaltarse pero no dio vuelta atrás, sabía que si lo hacía podría hacer algo de lo que luego ambos se arrepentirían. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo la mano de uno de sus compañeros moverlo, se había quedado dormido, levanto el rostro y asintió mientras el chico de cabellos rojizos asentía y sonreía saliendo del lugar; se sentó correctamente mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

-Uchiha-kun me sorprende este comportamiento- Se escucho una ronca voz a sus espaldas, Sasuke solo se limito a suspirar poniéndose de pie mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

-No he tenido una buena semana- Dijo hastiado caminando hacia la puerta del salón, escucho como el profesor tosió deteniendo su marcha de manera instantánea, se giro para ver de reojo como el señor caminaba lentamente hacia él. –Sucede algo?- Dijo lo más sereno posible.

-Espero que la chica Hyuuga no sea como usted…- Hablo sorprendiendo a Sasuke, vio como el profesor sonreía caminando hacia su escritorio. –La tendré aquí en poco tiempo… Lo sabe verdad?-

-Hmp- Gruño restándole importancia intentando salir del lugar nuevamente.

-Espero que no sea la causante de su presente deficiencia-

-Ella no causa nada… Simplemente no sabe nada de esto- Se quejo irritado cortando en seco al profesor. –Si me disculpa tengo otras cosas que hacer- Pidió intentando no explotar más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Espero extraordinarios en ambos trabajos… La fecha de entrega es mañana- Dijo serio el profesor causando un bufido por parte del pelinegro, Sasuke cerró la puerta algo más fuerte de lo normal y camino hacia la oficina a la que debía ir.

"Kuso… Lo que me gano por Aiko…" Se quejo mentalmente recordando repentinamente las muchas veces que había visto a la ojiblanca tambalearse, parecía estar cada día más débil de lo que pensaba estaría en cuidado de aquella meticulosa mujer.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Todo a su alrededor era color crema, el olor empezaba a marearla pero no podía hacer nada, aquel ambiente diseñado para relajar a las personas solamente estaba incomodándola aun más de lo que pudo estar alguna vez, escucho como a su lado el asiento se movía ligeramente viendo a una mujer suspirando agotada.

-Y me trajiste aquí porque?...- Empezó algo nerviosa escuchando como la pelinegra reía por lo debajo, mordió otro de los dangos intentando no sentirse ofendida por aquello, pero noto que todas las personas a su alrededor eran mujeres y unas en peor estado que ella.

-Te dije que terminarías anémica- Se burlo justo cuando una mujer de cabello negro azabache corto hasta la barbilla, tenía el uniforme blanco y una pequeña libreta entre las manos.

-Hyuuga Hinata…- Llamo haciendo que la aludida brincara en su lugar sorprendiendo a las demás pacientes, todas la miraron con cierta rabia mientras la pelinegra la tomaba de la muñeca y la hacía entrar en el consultorio. –Esperen un momento, el doctor ya las atenderá- Dijo sonriendo y entrando a la habitación de exámenes.

-Ese olor me marea… Nunca he podido soportarlo- Se quejo ahora la pelinegra haciendo reír a Hinata que termino de masticar para poder hablar con su compañera.

-Yo me acostumbre cuando mi okasan paso unas cuantas semanas en la clínica… Antes de morir- Dijo por lo debajo sintiendo un malestar en su pecho, el dolor de pensar en la muerte de su madre la lastimaba más de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo la pelinegra sentándose mientras esperaba a la enfermera, todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de cuadros abstractos, solo el escritorio de la enfermera parecía tener algo de sentido común con un gato de porcelana color negro y ojos de un amarillo reluciente.

-No te disculpes… No lo sabías- Respondió la ojiblanca al cabo de unos segundos, sus ojos fueron a parar al pequeño poema que estaba colgado junto al diploma de especialización del médico, unos pasos a su espalda la hicieron girarse mientras la mujer sonreía y le mostraba el camino hacia el interior de la habitación.

-Vamos…- Llamo la pelinegra tomando nuevamente la mano de la chica y halarla con demasiada fuerza para que terminara de entrar en el consultorio, odiaba que fuera tan cobarde, pero prefería estarla llevando en contra de su voluntad a que algo pasara más adelante.

-El Doctor las atenderá en un momento… Colócate esta bata y acuéstate…- Indico la enfermera señalando una camilla junto a una especie de computadora, Hinata lo reconoció pero no le dio importancia, muchas veces la habían revisado con eso solo para ver si todo estaba bien.

-Nerviosa?- Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra mientras veía distraídamente a su alrededor, quería creer que aquello que la impulso a terminar en ese lugar esa tarde era simple locura de su parte.

-Algo…- Respondió clavando su mirada perlada en el techo, repentinamente su corazón se oprimió y grito levemente haciendo que la pelinegra se sobresaltara y una risa ronca llegara hasta ellas confundiéndolas.

-No debes estar asustada… Es algo normal- Dijo el hombre mayor, su cabello blanco y ojos azules contrastaban tan bien que solo lograba hipnotizar, en su juventud ese hombre pudo haber sido todo un conquistador.

Hinata vio como el hombre se sentaba en una silla alta a su lado mientras al lado contrario se paraba la pelinegra dispuesta a ver hacia la computadora que estaba junto a la camilla, lo vio colocarse los guantes empezando una vez más a agitarse haciendo reír al hombre.

-Tranquila… Solo será algo frio- Dijo restándole importancia y empezando a subir su bata, sus bragas de tonos lilas quedaron al descubierto avergonzándola de una manera hasta ahora desconocida para ella, recordó que una sola persona había tenido esa intimidad con ella y ahora estaba más lejos que nunca.

"Que me pasa… Sasuke-san no le importaría mucho que este en estas condiciones" Se dijo cerrando los ojos al sentir la crema fría empezar a resbalar por su vientre y abdomen, nuevamente sintió la vergüenza sacudir su cuerpo mientras su corazón se oprimía confundiéndola.

-No tiene nada verdad?- Sonó la voz ahora preocupada de la pelinegra, Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe al no escuchar respuesta del médico, se giro levemente sintiendo como la mano de la pelinegra atrapada la suya intentando infundirle algo de valor mientras ambas veían como el médico examinaba las imágenes que empezaba a recibir en el monitor.

-Doctor… No tengo nada… Verdad?- Logro pronunciar sintiéndose mareada por la falta de oxigeno en su cuerpo, vio como el médico se giraba hacia las dos sonriendo, eso la confundió pero la presión de la pelinegra en su mano la hizo soltar un grito de dolor.

-Nada malo…- Respondió al fin el médico girando la pantalla para que ambas mujeres apreciaran las imágenes abstractas formarse en el monitor, coloco nuevamente aquel aparato sobre su vientre causándole una presión algo incomoda. –Ven eso?- Interrogo señalando una imagen negra rodeada de una línea blanca moverse frenéticamente.

-Hai… Que… Que significa…- Hinata cada vez sentía más temor de que su pregunta obtuviera una respuesta, se giro hacia la pelinegra que parecía estar congelada en su lugar. –Es algo grave cierto?- Logro articular mirando del doctor a la pelinegra y viceversa, sintiéndose mas melancólica al escuchar la risa del hombre.

-Pequeña… Solo estas embarazada…- Dijo poniéndose de pie, Hinata se congelo al escuchar aquella frase, se giro viendo con confusión la imagen del doctor limpiándose y abriendo la puerta del lugar satisfecho por aquello. –Aiko… Esperabas esto cierto?- Interrogo haciendo que la ojiblanca en medio de su shock se girara a la pelinegra.

-Iie… Yo… Yo pensé que… Que era un presentimiento estúpido- Dijo nerviosa la pelinegra liberando al fin la delgada y ahora fría mano de Hinata, su rostro parecía mas pálido de lo normal y parecía estar tan débil que sus piernas sucumbirían pronto a su peso.

-Ya ves que no…- Dijo sereno el médico girándose ahora hacia Hinata que seguía con la mirada vacía. –Ayúdala a vestirse y cuando este lista pasa por la oficina- Ordeno cerrando la puerta definitivamente dejando a las dos mujeres sumidas en un silencio mas temeroso que incomodo.

-Aiko yo… No… No puede ser verdad… Puede equivocarse cierto?- Dijo dudosa la ojiblanca rompiendo el silencio que las inundaba, vio como la pelinegra tomaba distraídamente sus ropas y las colocaba en la camilla, se coloco detrás de Hinata empezando a soltar la bata.

-Aiko… Respóndeme- Dijo algo irritado deteniendo las manos de la mujer, entonces la sintió temblar, sus manos estaban mucho más frías de lo que esperaba. –Que… Que sucede… Porque estas así?- Interrogo sintiendo ahora mas temor por la mujer que por el estado que acababan de relevarle.

-Hinata… Es solo que… Es una sorpresa- Dijo soltándose del agarre de la chica intentando sonreír. –Es que… No te cuidaste?...- Interrogo empujando la bata hacia adelante mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y empezaba a ponerse la camisa.

-Yo… Prefiero no hablar de eso- Dijo totalmente avergonzada sintiendo un poco mas de tranquilidad al escuchar la risa despreocupada de la pelinegra. –No es gracioso- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos.

-Si lo es… Y totalmente irónico… Una niña como tu… Que nunca ha pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de tener hijos lo tendrá…- Su voz sonó mas sarcástica de lo normal haciendo que Hinata tomara su pantalón con cierta cautela.

-Yo no… No te entiendo- Se sincero terminando de ponerse el pantalón, seguro era su imaginación, esa mujer era todo menos rencorosa, seguro confundió un poco su voz al saberse en aquel estado.

-Claro… Tu tendrás un hijo no podrías entenderme… Ni siquiera lo deseas… Como puede ser irónica la vida… Una niña y mi cuñado mujeriego tendrán un hijo…- Dijo nuevamente riendo asustando a la ojiblanca.

-Que sucede?... Que es lo que pasa…- Se atrevió a preguntar deteniendo la acción de la pelinegra de abrir la puerta para ir al consultorio del doctor. –Respóndeme onegai…- Suplico tomando la mano de la chica que seguía tiritando de frio o rabia.

-Hinata… Es algo que no entenderías…- Dijo intentando recuperar el control de su propia rabia, se sentía totalmente frustrada y ver el terror reflejado en aquellos perlados ojos al momento de enterarse de aquello no la ayudaba en nada.

-Podría intentarlo… Onegai…- Suplico sintiendo como su mano era aplastada contra la perrilla obligándola a girarla, el dolor acudió rápidamente a su muñeca pero ahogo su grito mientras miraba confusa a la pelinegra.

-Hinata… Deja de forzarte…- Pidió liberando con cierta rudeza aquellos blancos dedos a liberar la perilla, la ojiblanca obedeció con tristeza saliendo del lugar para enfrentar al doctor.

"Debe ser una equivocación… No puede ser… El siempre se cuido lo sé… demo como paso entonces…" Empezaba a retroceder en su mente todas las veces que estuvo con el pelinegro, odiaba la sensación de calor que le provocaba recordar aquello pero debía hacerlo.

-Muy bien… Hinata Hyuuga cierto?- Llamo el doctor, la ojiblanca se sobresalto al saber que ya estaba en la oficina del doctor, se sentó con dificultad y algo de incomodidad junto a la pelinegra, la miro de reojo y parecía muy distraída.

-Puede ser un error verdad?... Yo no puedo estar embarazada- Dijo justo cuando vio que el doctor iba a empezar a hablar, su voz sonó aterrada callando así al hombre pero un gruñido de protesta por parte de la pelinegra la hizo girarse.

-No hay error en esto Hinata… Por eso te traje aquí… No pensé que estuvieras embarazada realmente pero por como empezabas a comportarte pensé en descartar esa posibilidad- Hablo tranquila la pelinegra mirando fijamente a la ojiblanca, esta solo se sintió peor.

-Demo…-

-Debes cuidarte… Cuidar lo que comes… no exponerte a humo de cigarrillos, no beber alcohol… Tener extremo cuidado con los medicamentos que ingieres… Y sobre todo decirle al padre del niño…- El doctor la corto para dar las instrucciones, instrucciones que mareaban cada vez más a la ojiblanca, sentía todo su cuerpo desfallecer y se apoyo totalmente en la silla rindiéndose a su realidad.

-Puede comer dulces cierto?... Cuando la traía quiso comer dangos y yo… No pensé que realmente lo estuviera demo…- La pelinegra cambio su semblante a uno de suma preocupación; Hinata por más que intentaba no lograba comprender que era lo que le pasaba a Aiko.

-Hai… Era por un antojo tal vez?... Déjala que coma lo que quiera… Pero que coma lo necesario para mantener al bebe saludable… Hinata- Dijo girándose hacia la aludida que seguía hundiéndose en el sillón debido a su confusión, no entendía, mejor dicho no quería entender que era lo que decían. –Debes volver a consultar en unos dos meses ok? Si tienes dudas o sientes que algo anda mal antes de ese tiempo ven…- Completo mientras ella solo se limitaba a asentir lentamente poniéndose de pie con pesadez.

-Nos veremos pronto doctor… Arigatou…- Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra tomando a Hinata del brazo y llevándola, se sentía mareada, no podía reconocer nada de lo que pasaba delante de ella, solo sentía su cuerpo siendo arrastrado fuera de aquella clínica.

"No puede ser… Mi otosan me matara… Sasuke… Sasuke no puede enterarse!" Pensó frenética abriendo de golpe sus ojos cuando se sintió apoyada en algo suave, miro como la puerta junto a ella se cerraba y la pelinegra daba la vuelta para poder marcharse de aquel lugar.

Se giro algo incomoda por la pequeña pelea que había tenido con aquella mujer, pero sinceramente no entendía como podía comportarse de aquella forma tan cruel cuando estaba pasando por algo con lo que no soñó pasar sino hasta unos cuantos años después, pero sintió en su hombro la mano de la pelinegra.

-Gomen… Antes… Yo no debí actuar así…- Se disculpo haciendo que la ojiblanca se girara suavemente para verla, se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y se sintió mal de golpe.

-Yo… No importa… Quisiera saber porque…- Dijo en un susurro intentando controlar sus ánimos de llorar, sentía una presión en su pecho al ver a la mujer que estaba cuidando de ella, que la ayudaría a afrontar lo que se avecinaba así, destruida, vulnerable.

-No te has preguntado porque Itachi y yo no tenemos hijos?- Interrogo haciendo que la ojiblanca echara la cabeza hacia atrás sorprendida, recordó que esa mañana quiso preguntarle eso pero se vieron interrumpidas.

-Ha… Hai- Acepto mientras la pelinegra asentía y dejaba que sus brazos cayeran delante de ella pesados, la vio suspirar ligeramente intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Porque no podemos… Lo hemos intentado pero nada… Y tu?... Una niña que apenas está empezando la universidad junto con mi cuñado que nunca se había visto en una familia tendrán un hijo… Así sin más… Solo porque fueron descuidados- Revelo mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero su mirada reflejaba un vacio que nunca antes había visto en aquella mujer.

-Gomen… No debí… Siempre soy inoportuna- Dijo sonriendo tristemente bajando la cabeza, se sentía fatal por haber caído al temor momentos antes, ahora entendía y no culpaba la reacción de la mujer contra su persona.

-No lo sabías… Además eres una niña supongo que es normal que temas a eso- Dijo riendo suavemente y acariciando el cabello de la ojiblanca. –Ahora… Como se lo diremos a Sasuke…- Dijo girándose para encender el auto y salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

-Iie!!!- Se alarmo la ojiblanca haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara girando bruscamente, Hinata la miro suplicante mientras intentaba continuar. –No puede enterarse… Todavía no…- Aclaro viendo la expresión de recelo que poseía la pelinegra.

-Cuanto tiempo?... No es algo que se pueda esconder por mucho tiempo…- Dijo recuperando el control total del auto agradeciendo a Dios que no hubiese algo otro vehículo en su camino, acelero intentando llegar lo antes posible a su casa.

-Solo… Solo hasta saber que ya no ama a Natsuko…- Revelo avergonzada sintiendo nuevamente la presión en el pecho, pero esta era de un dolor increíble, algo que le cortaba la respiración.

-Si es lo que prefieres…- Dijo algo recelosa la pelinegra, miro de reojo la silueta intranquila de la ojiblanca, se sintió mal de verla en aquella situación, entendía su duda de decirle al pelinegro, este sin dudarlo la tomaría como esposa pero, aparentemente la chica deseaba más, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a asumir.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, ahora entendía esas pequeñas molestias en su cuerpo, era su bebe intentando hablarle, intentando hacerse notar y ella sumida en su depresión sin sentido lo había ignorado, prohibiéndole cosas que quizás le ayudarían a ser mucho más saludable.

"Al parecer empecé con muy mal pie…" Sonrió acariciándose levemente su vientre, entendía por una parte el malestar de su compañera pero ahora ya no era temor por el que dirán sino, si realmente el pelinegro la quería como ella había descubierto que lo amaba.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Awwww… Quedo tierno no? Díganme que si onegai!!! Realmente no sé como afectara esta idea a la historia! Pero debo aclarar que siempre estuvo pensada así, así que si quedo demasiado mal pues… Solo me tocara llorar y sufrir y esperar tener alguna forma mágica para que el fic salga adelante jajaja!

**oSiToPaNdA: **Nada puedo responderte! Excepto que fue algo fuerte la idea de las cámaras, necesitaba algo drástico jajaja! Ojala este capi te guste y espero tu review! Y dejes de trasnocharte tanto! Jajajaja!!!

**hinasweetnaru: **Espero que no sea tan loca esta conti! Y te guste! No pido mucho solo un review con tu opinión… jajaja

**shaapithaa: **Están comenzando a descubrirse algunos cabos sueltos! Ojala te guste este capi y estaré ansiosa de leer que tal quedo! Besos

**sairiko: **Jajaja! Si pero no podía ponerla tan miedosa! Suficiente con la humillación que tuvo todo el capitulo! Pobrecilla, su vida es difícil y ahora lo será mas no crees?! Estaré muerta de los nervios esperando tu review! Sera mucho lo que puse? O será lo correcto para continuar el fic! Jajajaja

**Tsunade25: **Me dolió que dijeras eso! Pero todo tiene una razón, y Hinata es una persona muy fuerte! Solo que siempre la tendré en mi mente como alguien demasiado sumisa! Espero este capi te diera claridad con respecto a sus cambios emocionales y a su debilidad frente a los demás… Y si tu supieras que todas tus amigas piensan de una forma de ti y siendo tan tímida como lo es ella es fácil suponer que se habría intimidado un poco por sus amigas jajaja! Espero este capi te gustara un poco más que el anterior! Me encanta que seas sincera eso me ayuda a mejorar mi manera de escribir y representar los personajes! Jajaja

**sofitcard: **Jajaja! Me gusta saber que te animaste a dejar un review! Creo que es la primera vez que veo tu Nick! Pues bienvenid se te quiere y espero este capi sea de tu agrado! Besos y cuídate…

**viicoviic: **Jajaja! Las cámaras fue algo extremo pero necesario! Son compañías muy poderosas! Ahí no vale de nada la privacidad o cosas así… Por eso se me ocurrió a última hora para no revelar antes de tiempo el estado de Hinata! Jajaja… Estaré esperando tu review con ansias!

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei****: **Neji es Neji… Siempre ha seguido órdenes por encima de sus propios intereses… Por eso es un personaje que me encanta y hasta se podría decir que respeto! En mi fic si es algo cansón pero ya verás que todo tenía una razón de ser, aunque claro Hinata terminara con Sasuke… Creo… Muajaja!

**adrifernan19: **Que alegría que te gustara el capi anterior! Espero este te haya gustado el doble! La verdad es que tengo algo de miedo al pensar que pensaran con respecto al recién descubierto embarazo de Hinata!

**DarkAmy-chan****: **Conti! Conti! Conti! Tu no actualización me tiene mal… Sera que actualizas antes de terminar el mes?! T-T Me tienes muy intrigada! Luego de esto… Si las cámaras fueron algo extremista pero debes entender gente de dinero, les importan más sus inversiones que la propia privacidad de sus hijos y más si son hijos que tienen en riesgo tantas acciones como estos dos! Espero te gustara el detalle de un hijito en camino! Jajajaja… Quiero saber qué opinas! Estaré muy nerviosa esperando tu comentario.

Los quiero a todos! Espero que dejen muchos reviews! Y a los que solo leen pues les recuerdo que igual los quiero pero me encantaría saber que opinan! A los que me dejan reviews! Gracias por complacerme! Muchos besos a todos y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! Matta ne…


	20. Chapter 20 Nuestra Convivencia

**Jajaja! Bueno pues me tarde un poquito en actualizar porque me di cuenta que el capitulo no estaba terminado! Lo termine así apurado así que pido disculpas sino quedo como esperaban… Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto! Aunque el hará que lo odie el resto de mi vida sino se termina este relleno pronto! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XX. Nuestra Convivencia. **

Sonó el timbre indicando que había terminado la clase, miro a su lado y el antes floreado jardín se veía cada vez mas muerto, o mejor dicho durmiendo, si, aquellas bellas plantas estaban recuperando energías, descansando en el próximo invierno.

Guardo todo en su bolso y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el exterior, la gran chaqueta protegía su cuerpo de las bajas temperaturas que parecían azotar aquella gran universidad, sonrió con nostalgia al escuchar las risas de sus amigas a lo lejos.

-Hina-chan!... Vamos date prisa- Llamo entre risas la pelinegra de lentes, podía apreciar su delgada figura bajo el grueso abrigo blanco que cargaba, se sintió mal de repente y acaricio su vientre sintiendo la tranquilidad circular por todo su cuerpo.

"Al final yo lo decidí así…" Se dijo sonriendo y saludando con la mano en alto mientras caminaba hacia ellas, los vientos fríos jugaban a rozar mordazmente su delicada piel, sintiendo que era cortada pero solo mera ilusión, estaba acostumbrada a la sensación del invierno.

-Te tardaste demasiado!- Se quejo la pelirrosa fingiendo molestia mientras las demás reían, Hinata suspiro aliviada al saber que todo con su amiga había terminado bien.

**Flash Back. **

_-Nauma-chan yo…- Se corto al sentir la mirada intimidante de aquella chica sobre su cuerpo. –No pude evitarlo…- Se disculpo bajando la cabeza, escucho con temor un bufido por parte de su compañera seguido de unos pasos. _

_-No importa si?... A el nunca le interese yo… Me lo dejo claro…- Dijo sonriendo con nostalgia al momento de acariciar el cabello de su amiga. –No te disculpes por enamorarte de el…- Completo riendo levemente al sentir a la ojiblanca dar un respingo sorprendida. _

_-Yo no… No estoy enamorada…- Se defendió sintiendo su sangre acumularse rápidamente en sus mejillas; se sintió mas torpe cuando escucho la risa de su amiga aumentar. _

_-Hinata… Nunca antes te había visto así… Estas enamorada… Y no es algo malo- Se burlo abrazando ahora el cuello de su amiga. –No pienses que me molestaría porque te quedaste con el…- _

_-Demo tu…- Pero no pudo continuar porque su amiga negó lentamente haciéndola callar, se separo un poco y abrazo su libreta intentando tomar fuerzas para algo, Hinata se dedicaba a admirar aquello en silencio. _

_-Si tuve celos de que el te eligiera a ti y no a mi demo… Eres mi amiga y si el quiere estar contigo es porque sabrá valorar tu extraña personalidad- Dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. _

_Hinata miro aquello confundida hasta que noto como la pelirrosa se volvía para tomarla de la muñeca y empezar a correr hacia el interior de uno de los edificios, ya había sonado el timbre de inicio de clases, se sintió estúpida por ser tan distraída pero nuevamente podía respirar en paz, no había perdido a su querida amiga. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Tierra llamando a Hinata… Estas aquí?...- Una voz a su espalda la hizo mover su cabeza lentamente. –Acaso piensas aterrizar hoy?- Se quejo captando toda la atención de la ojiblanca que escucho la risa apagada de sus amigas, al parecer nuevamente se había quedado soñando despierta, o mejor dicho recordando.

-Gomen…- Dijo suavemente mientras la castaña negaba y pasaba a su lado sentándose libremente sobre la mesa, Hinata avanzo lentamente y coloco sus cosas en uno de los bancos mientras suspiraba algo cansada.

-Como decía… Pronto será la primera nevada y… Que haremos esta vez?- Continuo la pelirrosa haciendo que la confusión se apoderara de Hinata, rodo sus ojos por los rostros de sus amigas descubriendo para su desgracia que era la única que se encontraba perdida en el tema de conversación.

Suspiro nuevamente sacando de su bolso una bolsa de palitos de chocolate, los adoraba, sonrió al saber su antojo satisfecho y comenzó a comerlos distraídamente mientras veía como sus amigas parecían pensar en algo muy complicado.

-Este año tocaba donde Hinata… Demo… Debido a sus constantes cambios de casa no creo que sea buena idea…- Hablo la peliazulada haciendo que Hinata recordara de golpe y saltara asustando a sus amigas.

-La primera nevada…- Dijo viendo como sus amigas se le quedaban viendo esperando alguna propuesta mas. -Yo… No lo había entendido…- Admitió avergonzándose al escuchar las risas de sus amigas.

-La idea de este año era hacerla en tu casa recuerdas?... Lo hablamos por semanas y tú accediste… Claro antes de saber que te casarías y que vivirías en todas las casas de tu futura familia- Se burlo la pelinegra haciendo que la ojiblanca se sintiera tonta por sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Podría preguntar… Aiko-san es muy buena podría dejarnos quedar allá incluso tal vez hasta se nos uniría…- Ofreció viendo como sus amigas se quedaban pensativas por unos segundos.

-No es mala idea… Esa chica parece ser buena además estaremos en una casa nueva… ya la de Hinata estaba aburrida no creen?- Volvió a burlarse la pelinegra mientras las demás nada mas reían.

-Hai… Hablaremos de esto con Aiko-san les parece?- Intento calmar los ánimos la peliazulada mientras las demás empezaban a reír jugando unas con otras.

-Esta nevada será muy especial…- Dijo algo ida la castaña captando la atención de sus amigas. –Ojala la repitamos todos los años-

-Desde que nos conocemos lo hemos hecho…- Dijo la pelirrosa acercándose a la castaña, vio con cierta melancolía a la ojiblanca y suspiro cerrando los ojos. –Fue Hinata la que nos pidió pasarla con ella recuerdan?-

-Hai… Temía quedarse en su casa sola… Recuerdo que su otosan estaba de viaje- Comento la pelinegra de lentes sentándose junto a la peliazulada, Hinata se sintió afortunada por tener a esas amigas tan especiales.

-Arigatou… Siempre han estado conmigo- Susurro al tiempo que sonreía sintiendo las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, pero unos cálidos dedos detuvieron el camino que empezaban a marcar.

-No seas baka Hina-chan… Tu eres tan extraña que has logrado mantenernos unidas- Dijo la castaña sonriendo, la ojiblanca se giro a las demás y todas coincidían con aquella idea, se sintió conmovida y dejo libre sus lagrimas mientras sus amigas se quejaban y buscaban hacerla reír mientras la abrazaban, eran cosas que ella nunca cambiaria, su adolescencia con aquellas chicas, todas tan diferentes pero a la vez unidas por eso que se conocía como amor fraternal.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Suspiro cansado mientras cerraba los ojos intentando recuperar la calma, las reuniones eran cada vez más exigentes, mientras se acercaba su nombramiento más responsabilidades tenia, escucho unos toques en la puerta y gruño fuertemente intentando asustar al intruso.

"Este invierno será demasiado largo…" Pensó cansado relajándose ante el silencio que empezaba a ahogar la habitación, la oficina era realmente grande, todos los libros con los contratos propiedades y acciones estaban ordenados por años en los grandes estantes que rodeaban su escritorio, suspiro nuevamente bajando su rostro para apoyarlo sobre sus manos.

-Sasuke-kun?...- La voz femenina lo hizo incorporarse de un salto con el ceño fruncido, la chica solo sonrió y en silencio camino hacia el escritorio, veía con desgana aquella presencia en ese lugar que empezaba a parecerle una cárcel. –Como te sientes?... Te ves muy pálido…- Comento halando la silla delante de él para poder sentarse.

-No deberías estarla vigilando o algo por el estilo?- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos mientras veía como la chica reía discretamente, vio con desconfianza como esta negaba y se relajaba en su lugar.

-Te ves realmente agotado… Porque no vas a casa a comer?... Cena con nosotros…- Ofreció sacando su móvil, el pelinegro vio como ella parecía revisar algo pero no le dio importancia, le preocupaba que aquello que ofrecía fuera realmente cierto.

-Acaso no estará o qué?... Tienes días evitando que pise tu casa… Ahora de la nada quieres que vaya?... No creo eso de ti Aiko- Se burlo apoyándose totalmente en su asiento, vio como la chica sonreía y negaba lentamente.

-Yo solo me ocupaba de cuidarla…. Ahora que está mejor supongo puedes volver a ir…- Comento con desgana guardando su móvil y mirando fijamente al Uchiha menor. –Aceptas o no?... Estoy de salida…- Dijo ahora retadora apoyándose un poco en el escritorio, Sasuke sonrió y asintió orgullosamente poniéndose de pie.

-Me extraña de ti Aiko… Hasta ahora todavía no sé como juzgarte- Dijo algo irónico mientras terminaba de pasar el seguro a la puerta de la oficina; todo en ese lugar era prácticamente sagrado y no cualquiera podía entrar a ese despacho.

-Puedes juzgarme como tu cuñada… Eso es lo que soy… Aunque ahora me imagino con Natsuko no me ves tan bien que digamos…- Dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras bajaba su mirada, Sasuke la miro de reojo y guardo silencio, no era realmente agradable de recordar.

**Flash Back. **

_Gruño cerrando de golpe su laptop, odiaba ser interrumpido en medio de un análisis de estadísticas, pero el toqueteo en su puerta era demasiado irritante como para ignorarlo por más tiempo. _

"_Kuso… Porque no podrán llamar por teléfono, son menos fastidiosos…" Se quejo mentalmente avanzando por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado, era muy tarde ahora que se percataba de la oscuridad y el silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar, incluso el leve murmullo de los vehículos en las calles no sonaba. _

_Se detuvo al momento que su mano toco la perilla y supo quien era la persona al otro lado de la puerta, detestaba aquello pero sino abría se quedaría toda la noche frente a su puerta interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que se dispusiera a hacer. _

_-Pensé que me estabas ignorando…- Se quejo la rubia mientras entraba sin ser invitada al departamento. –Acaso no te alegra verme aquí?...- Interrogo luego de unos segundos admirando el semblante serio del chico frente a ella. _

_-No en realidad… Tengo mucho trabajo así que te agradecería te marcharas…- Pidió lo más amablemente posible, solía ser frio y distante pero perder la diplomacia jamás, y aunque ella le sacara de sus casillas no podía ser irrespetuoso. _

_-Megumi se marcha…- Dijo al aire mientras se sentaba en la barra de su cocina. –Al parecer Shirou está preocupado por su depresión…- _

_-Es culpa tuya no mía…. Tu eres la que decidió volver y arruinarlo todo…- Se quejo parándose justo frente a la rubia que le miro con cara de sorpresa. –Márchate ahora Natsuko… Realmente no tengo mucha paciencia hoy- Confeso tomando un vaso de vidrio y llenándolo con una sustancia rojo sangre, la rubia ignoro el comentario y se apoyo más en la barra esperando que le sirviera uno. _

_-Acaso lo que dijo Aiko es cierto?... Realmente te interesa esa niña?...- Se quejo gruñendo al momento que vio que Sasuke la ignoro y camino hacia la puerta principal. –Porque no me das una respuesta clara Sasuke…- Dijo frustrada caminando hacia él para encararlo. _

_-No me interesa si quieres o no creerle a Aiko… Ni siquiera me importa que pienses de mi demo… Déjala fuera de esto, ella no se parece en nada a nosotros- Dijo con algo de amargura en su tono de voz, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se congelaba escuchando a lo lejos el sonido de la perilla destrabarse mientras el pelinegro señalaba muy amablemente la salida del lugar. _

_-Acaso crees que ella es tan santa?... Yo he ido donde Aiko… Ese primo de ella vive metido allá… Casi siempre están solos Sasuke… Ella es como yo… Es como tu…- Dijo un poco mas frustrada pero sin salir todavía de su sorpresa. _

_Sasuke apretó inconsciente sus puños astillando el grueso vidrio del vaso entre sus dedos, vio el temor reflejado en el rostro de la mujer mientras el caminaba hacia ella obligándola a retroceder y cuando la vio lo suficientemente atrás cerro de golpe la puerta. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Ella nunca comento nada de lo que Natsuko dijo… Kuso…" Pensó volviendo a la realidad dándose cuenta que habían recorrido todo el trayecto desde el último piso del edificio de la corporación hasta el estacionamiento en silencio, la vio suspirar y subir su mirada buscando la de él.

-Iras detrás de mi o… Prefieres ir a otro lugar antes de llegar a la casa?- Interrogo cerrando nuevamente su móvil, parecía algo irritada pero le resto importancia, gruño frunciendo el ceño justo cuando ambas alarmas se desactivaban.

-Nos vemos en unos minutos…- Dijo distante mientras se metía en el auto, vio nuevamente a través de la ventana como la pelinegra lo imitaba, pero prefirió no esperarla, el conocía perfectamente aquel trayecto, era uno muy difícil de olvidar.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sonrió melancólica al sentir la suave brisa mecer su largo cabello, podía sentir esa pequeña vida en su interior crecer a cada segundo, se sentía dichosa pero, solo había una duda que siempre torturaba su mente, esa felicidad se veía interrumpida por él.

"Que hará Sasuke-san cuando se entere… Como se lo diré" Pensó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no era por el frio del clima sino por recordar como se había puesto su primo al momento de enterarse.

**Flash Back. **

_Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza cuando lo vio sentarse con aquella tranquilidad característica frente a ella, suspiro intentando calmarse mientras tomaba su lugar, lo vio nerviosa mientras este solo parecía estar algo impaciente. _

_-Nii-san…- Llamo en un susurro casi audible que obligo al castaño acercarse un poco frunciendo el ceño, sabía que estaba molesto desde que se entero que había estado con el pelinegro, pero debía arriesgarse, su padre no podía enterarse de ninguna forma y solo el podría asegurarse de eso. _

_-Hinata… Termina de hablar… Onegai- Dijo impaciente subiendo una de sus manos hasta las de la chica, esta asintió dejando que un gracioso sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas. _

_-Es que… Debo… Debo confesarte algo…- Dijo tartamudeando mientras intentaba sutilmente liberarse de aquel posesivo agarre. –Veras yo… Yo estu… Estuve con Sas… Sasuke-san y yo… yo…- Su tartamudeo no ayudaba en nada y sentía como la mano de su primo empezaba a apretarla con una fuerza que la estaba lastimando. _

_-Lo hiciste… Y?... Ya sabía eso…- Dijo intentando mostrarse sereno mientras atraía con cierta brusquedad a la chica hasta sí. –Necesitas decir algo más?...- Reto viendo con diversión como la mirada de la chica empezaba a mostrar un poco de terror. _

_-Hai… Yo… Yo estoy embarazada…- Dijo nerviosa bajando su mirada, vio su propia mano caer delante de sí y cerró los ojos instintivamente intentando ocultar el temor que en su interior se esparcía como un choque eléctrico. _

_-Nani?!- Su voz fue casi fantasmal, cosa que hizo que Hinata subiera su mirada, el rostro pálido de su primo mostraba una sorpresa impropia de su persona. –Que tú qué?...- Siguió un poco más fuerte. _

_-Fue por accidente… No quería… Yo no… Ayúdame a esconderlo!- Dijo algo desesperada lanzándose al pecho de su primo. –Nii-san no se a quien más acudir… Aiko no dirá nada demo, mi otosan y el de Sasuke-san querrán pruebas mías y yo… Yo así no puedo hacérmelas…- Dijo empezando a sollozar sintiendo la desesperación por todo su cuerpo. _

_-No puedo cambiar el contrato Hinata…- Empezó con un tono un tanto acido o así lo sintió ella. –Tendría que hablar con Aiko… Esto… Esto no era lo que se esperaba de ti…- Dijo separando el rostro de su delicada prima para poder verlo. _

_-Gomen… Gomen… No quise que pasara así…- Dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero se desconcertó al sentir como aquel cálido pecho se apartaba de ella dejándola confundida. _

_-Debo ir a arreglar tu desastre Hinata…- Dijo a modo de disculpa al ver la cara de confusión que puso la ojiblanca; siguió apoyada en sus rodillas cuando vio como el abría lentamente la puerta que daba al pasillo y un centello de luz dorada pareció desaparecer al otro lado del lugar pero se convenció de que no era nada e intento tranquilizarse poco a poco. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Nii-san… No he podido hablarte desde ese día… Que… Que abras solucionado…" Pensó volviendo a la realidad, abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiendo los destellos naranjas y rojos golpear sus ojos dejándole un precioso atardecer entre las nubes, sonrió y se puso de pie al escuchar el sonido del auto de la pelinegra llegando a la casa.

Suspiro colocando su cabello de un lado de su cuerpo mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, ansiaba la llegada de la pelinegra, siempre le traía dangos, era por casualidad su único antojo en esas semanas, el dulce aroma de las flores del jardín la hacían sonreír a la nada mientras acortaba la distancia entre su persona y la puerta principal.

-Hinata…- Aquella voz tan maternal la hizo reír y acelero un poco para encontrarse con aquella mujer que le brindaba tranquilidad, la escucho reír y sonrió deteniéndose en el recibidor pero en su rostro se congelo el sentimiento de tranquilidad al ver entrar lentamente a aquel pelinegro.

-Ohayo…- Saludo desinteresado el pelinegro pasando junto a la chica directo a la sala, Hinata en su lugar solo observaba con desconcierto a la pelinegra que sonreía intentando calmarla y la alcanzo en el momento.

-Tranquilízate… Es solo por la cena…- Susurro abrazando por el cuello a la ojiblanca y girándola para que quedara justo frente a la gran sala donde descansaba un distraído Sasuke, lo vio cerrar los ojos mientras se relajaba en su lugar, ignorando totalmente su nerviosismo.

-Aiko-san yo… Que… No esperara que yo…- Estaba tan nerviosa que volvió a tartamudear, la mujer solo negó y se separo empezando a caminar hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, iba a seguirla pero una suave risa, casi inaudible alcanzo su fino oído, se giro para ver de dónde provenía y se sorprendió al ver como el pelinegro la miraba de reojo y su boca se encontraba ligeramente curveada.

-No has cambiado- Murmuro roncamente volviendo su rostro hacia la pequeña mesa que tenía unas cuantas revistas, las miro sin mucho interés esperando escuchar algo más que la respiración entrecortada de la chica.

-Gomen… Sasuke-san yo…- Se corto al verlo ponerse de pie, retrocedió dos pasos sintiendo una agitación en su interior, pero no era de ella, lo sabía, era tal vez su pequeño y casi inexistente hijo que reaccionaba a aquella voz, la voz de su padre.

-Mira…- Murmuro sensualmente al quedar a unos cinco pasos de aquel delgado cuerpo, notaba algo extraño en ella pero no entendía que, además de las dudas que Natsuko le había sembrado la notaba más nerviosa que antes, pero su mirada se concentro totalmente en su pequeño descubrimiento.

-No veo nada- Dijo suavemente girándose totalmente para ver qué era lo que decía el pelinegro. –Acaso está inventando?- Se atrevió a preguntar sonriendo al escuchar un gruñido por parte de Sasuke, se sorprendió al sentir esos cálidos dedos enrollarse en su muñeca para empezar a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a los jardines.

"Nunca cree nada…" Se quejo mentalmente sintiendo la tranquilidad de volver a sentir esa suave y cálida piel, no había notado hasta ese momento la falta que le hacia esa delicada mujer, se sentía extraño teniéndola lejos, rememorando las palabras que Naruto le había dicho, justo antes de que aquella mujer volviera a aparecer en su vida.

"Estaba seguro de estar enamorado… Entonces…" Reflexiono mentalmente mientras se detenía justo antes de salir al jardín, inconscientemente empujo a la chica hacia adelante dejándola diagonalmente a su persona viendo con satisfacción su mirada de sorpresa.

-Sasuke… Sasuke-san… Esto… Sugoi…- Dijo tartamudeando viendo como los pequeños y casi transparentes copos de nieve bajaban lánguidamente hacia el piso, era una ligera nevada, pero era la primera, se giro para ver la mirada tranquila del pelinegro y sonrió para sí apoyándose en el.

-Yo nunca invento nada- Aclaro al sentir el peso de la chica en su brazo, sonrió de lado encontrando su negra mirada con la sorprendida pero tierna mirada perlada de Hinata, la vio sonreír mientras un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Arigatou… Nunca… Nunca había visto la primera nevada…- Confeso sintiendo como su vergüenza empezaba a ponerla nerviosa nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente, un nerviosismo que le gustaba, ese mismo nerviosismo de cuando esperaba ver al pelinegro.

-Hmp- Gruño cruzándose de brazos moviéndose así el frágil cuerpo de la chica. –Nunca la habías visto de verdad?- Pregunto algo curiosos, sabía que las mujeres siempre disfrutaban de esas cosas, mas de una vez su cuñada lo había fastidiado con eso, pero, porque nunca había visto la primera entonces?

-Hai… Casi siempre despertaba y ya había nevado… Y con mis amigas celebramos la primera nevada demo, no es exactamente la primera- Comento intentando explicar la emoción que aquello le brindaba, sintió deseos de sentir aquel frio tan suave, e infantilmente se separo del pelinegro y brinco hacia el jardín, humedeciendo sus medias casi al instante.

-Hinata…- Se quejo el pelinegro viendo con cierto recelo lo que la chica estaba haciendo, pero al igual que la vez que estuvo jugando se quedo simplemente observándola, viendo como sonreía inocentemente dejándose cubrir por aquellos pequeños copos.

-Sasuke-san…- Llamo sintiéndose avergonzada por su repentino comportamiento, aquel clima le podría hacer mal pero en ese momento se sentía feliz, estaba sintiendo la primera nevada, la verdadera primera nevada y estaba con él. Lo miro con insistencia mientras el solo intentaba entender para que lo había llamado.

-Hmp- Gruño sin moverse de su lugar, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar aquello que empezaba a moverse nuevamente en su interior, realmente ella sabia contrariarlo; suspiro satisfecho de sentir nuevamente ese suave aroma de lirios, su cuerpo se tenso al sentir aquellas cálidas manos tomando sus antebrazos.

-Acompáñame… Onegai- Susurro totalmente sonrojada, Sasuke la vio bajar la cabeza luego de lo que había logrado pronunciar, sonrió con superioridad y se dejo arrastrar hacia el jardín, el frio contacto de aquellos pequeños copos lo hizo estremecer.

-Te enfermaras- Se quejo mirando directamente a la chica, esta sonrió todavía sonrojada y luego de mirarlo unos segundos empezó a reír por lo debajo, Sasuke se molesto y nuevamente se cruzo de brazos. Esta acción solo logro que la chica siguiera riendo cosa que lo llevo a caminar nuevamente hacia el pasillo.

-Matte…- Dijo la chica entre risas y corrió un poco para alcanzarlo antes de que volviera al pasillo. –Gomen…- Pidió disculpas inclinándose un poco, no podía evitarlo, le pareció muy gracioso lo que había visto.

-No entiendo de que te ríes- Dijo serio girándose para verla de reojo, la vio levemente inclinada y con resignación la tomo de los brazos y la obligo a mirarlo, Hinata trago fuerte mientras miraba esos ojos negros que la hipnotizaban, eran realmente cautivadores, entreabrió los labios queriendo decir algo pero no lo logro.

Vio con cierto fastidio lo que la chica estaba haciendo, una pequeña nube de vapor salió de los rosados labios de la chica mientras esta empezaba a temblar, el frio se estaba haciendo presente más rápido de lo que había imaginado.

-Baka…- Se quejo por lo debajo atrayendo a la chica hacia su pecho para calentarla, el cabello levemente mojado por los copos que se habían derretido hacían aun mas fuerte el delicado aroma de la chica, sintió deseos de tocar aquella suave piel.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro por fin apartándose un poco y mirándolo fijamente, subió una de sus manos y rozo levemente la nariz del chico haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo, agua recorriéndola. –Me gusto… Como se veía- Confeso sonrojándose, pero no bajo su mirada, quería recordar la imagen del pelinegro con un pequeño copo de nieve en la nariz, no había imaginado que el chico podría verse tan gracioso con esa cara seria y ese detalle de juegos infantiles adornando su ya de por si bello rostro.

-Hmp- Gruño acariciando la mejilla de la chica, no recordaba aquella suavidad, le parecía casi irreal volverla a tener tan cerca, la deseaba más que nunca pero, por alguna extraña razón no quería poseerla, quería sencillamente tenerla a su lado, saber que era de él.

-Sasuke-san…- Volvió a llamarlo, su corazón estaba intentando salir de su pecho, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar a lo que su mente intentaba decirle, sentirlo tan cerca la hacía estremecer, el cálido aliento chocando contra su rostro, esos ojos fríos que le demostraron tantas cosas, no podía evitarlo no mas, era lo que deseaba y aunque su timidez le impidiera verlo a la cara en algún tiempo quería intentarlo.

Se perdió por unos segundos en esos perlados ojos, brillaban con una ternura que le era imposible olvidar, eran esos mismos ojos que él conoció por mera casualidad, siendo todavía muy joven, solo una niña, la sintió apoyarse totalmente en su pecho obligándolo a sostenerla de la cintura, esos labios rosados se entreabrieron y se acercaron a su rostro justo cuando sus manos lo tomaban de las mejillas para regalarle un beso, un beso que le expresaba lo mucho que lo extrañaba, podía sentirlo así.

La apretó más contra si como si su vida dependiera de ello, aquellos suaves labios lo enloquecían, subió una de sus manos obligando que las pequeñas manos de ella se enrollaran en su cuello mientras él la sujetaba de la nuca intentando profundizar el beso.

El frio a su alrededor estaba desapareciendo, dando paso a un calor que salía de su cuerpo, de su cuerpo enredada con el del pelinegro, suspiro levemente al sentir una de las manos de Sasuke empezar a jugar con su cabello mientras sentía como su lengua jugaba con la suya, en una lucha que ninguno quería ganar, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

-Sasuke…- Gimió sensualmente justo cuando rompieron el beso, el no le permitió apartarse mas su aliento chocaba contra su nariz haciéndola cosquillas obligándola a reír, un sonido gutural salió desde el fondo de la garganta del chico indicándole para su satisfacción que se encontraba tan excitado como ella.

-Estas jugando sucio- Regaño apartándose un poco para ver de manera engreída aquel rostro teñido de rojo intenso por su acción anterior, ella podía ser realmente demasiado sensual cuando se lo proponía, y sin perder ese toque de inocencia que la caracterizaba.

-Yo… Yo no juego- Dijo nerviosa al sentir las traviesas manos del hombre empezar a moverse por su espalda, nuevamente su cuerpo estaba recibiendo descargas de electricidad, una energía que solo él podía producir en su interior.

-Sabes…- Dijo separándose de la chica y girándola para que quedara viendo al jardín, al escucho protestar por lo debajo pero eso solo le causo gracia. –Nunca había querido compartir la primera nevada con alguien- Le susurro roncamente al oído.

-Sasuke-san…- Se sorprendió al escucharlo decir aquello, hizo a un lado su cabeza dejando que la barbilla del pelinegro descansar en su hombro, mientras sus brazos se enrollaban nuevamente en su cintura, no podía ser más perfecto.

-Oe…- Una tercera voz con un tono burlón rompió aquella atmosfera que ambos habían creado, Hinata solo atino a sonrojarse mientras bajaba su rostro totalmente apenada mientras Sasuke gruñía liberando a la chica y cruzándose de brazos.

-Les dará un resfriado si siguen parados bajo la nevada- Dijo una ronca voz al otro lado del pasillo, Hinata no podía sentirse mas apenada, subió como pudo hacia el pasillo y pidiendo disculpas con torpeza se perdió en el camino a su habitación.

-Teme…- Gruño el pelinegro sentándose en el pasillo intentando pasar la irritación que aquella intromisión había significado.

-Nunca pensé que vería a Sasuke-kun siendo tan tierno- Dijo la mujer acercándose lentamente al chico. –Demo… Yo quise fue detenerlo a él- Confeso señalando al pelinegro de coleta baja que dejo de sonreír de forma burlesca.

-Yo lo único que deseaba era ver hasta cuándo podrían aguantar calentándose- Dijo sinceramente el Uchiha mayor mirando de reojo a la pelinegra, esta se sintió intimidada y se separo de Sasuke algo azorada.

-Baka… Itachi-kun vamos… Sasuke-kun no puede quedarse con esas ropas húmedas- Dijo como excusa empujando a su marido para dejar solo al pelinegro, sabía que aquella interrupción le costaría otra pelea con su cuñado pero, lo valía, jamás lo había visto tan abierto a alguien.

"Hinata… Realmente estoy enamorado de ti… Y ni tu primo ni Natsuko impedirán que logre que te enamores perdidamente de mi" Reflexiono sonriendo prepotentemente mientras seguía viendo como los copos caían lánguidamente empezando a cubrir aquel paisaje que alguna vez fue verde, la pelea apenas estaba comenzando.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Ojala les haya gustado! De verdad que a mí me pareció una lindura este final! El capi quedo como para derretirse! La verdad es que me salió medio dulzón el final pero es que no se me sentía con ganas de endulzar esa vida! Jajaja!

**isiiiwhis**

**LennaParis**

**sairiko**

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga**

**luz estrella **

**oSiToPaNdA**

**Camila **

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei **

**Helenhr**

**viicoviic**

**adrifernan19**

**hinata-mary **

**shaapithaa**

**skarlet3**

**DarkAmy-chan **

**AleSwann20**

En esta ocasión solo las mencionare porque tan largos los comentarios y se me está haciendo tarde jajaja! Pero igual los leí todos y de verdad que me encanta que les guste la historia! De verdad lo aprecio y ps! Recuerden que los quiero un montón! Espero recibir sus reviews con respecto a este capi tan extraño! Besos cuídense y nos estamos leyendo!


	21. Chapter 21 Una Lucha de Ingenio

**Ohayo!!! Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta linda historia! Espero que no sea muy predecible y que les guste mucho este capi! Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto! El y sus magnificos rellenos… El manga esta increíble… Amo lo loco que esta jajaja! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXI. Otro cambio; Una Lucha de Ingenio. **

Había terminado de ordenar su habitación, la verdad que aquel lugar había sido de mucha ayuda, aunque casi siempre se encontraba sola no era incomodo para ella, mucho menos disfrutar de aquellos amplios paisajes, suspiro apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, amaba admirar aquel manto blanco cubriendo todo lo que podía alcanzar su vista.

-Hina-chan!...- Escucho al otro lado de la casa, sonrió y salto para atender al llamado, por aquella razón era que había estado ordenando, la primera nevada, siempre las compartía con ellas, técnicamente no sería la primera pero eran esos días en que el invierno dejaba solo mantas de nieve por algunas horas.

"Sasuke-san…" Pensó de golpe justo al detenerse delante de la puerta principal, sintió el calor acudir a sus mejillas, la noche anterior había podido compartir como antes con el pelinegro, añoraba aquella compañía, se sentía algo vacía sin él.

-Hinata!!!!- Un grito la exalto y la trajo de golpe nuevamente a la realidad, vio como las sombras al otro lado de la puerta se movían impacientes y solo pudo sonreír ante aquello, a pesar de todo sus amigas no habían cambiado.

-Matte onegai…- Murmuro al momento de abrir la puerta, se inclino levemente mientras sentía como su cabello era acariciado con cierta ternura, sonrió para sí subiendo la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que la tranquilizaban siempre.

-Sugoi!... Esta casa es gigantesca…- Dijo sorprendida la pelinegra haciendo reír a las demás, la pelirrosa llego hasta donde la ojiblanca y le sonrió tomándola de la mano para terminar de entrar en el lugar.

-Así que tu cuñada termino aceptando esta idea?- Murmuro la peliazulada que estaba junto a la pelinegra intentando controlarla, Hinata admiro como la pelinegra veía con cuidado cada pieza de aquel lugar, se sentía incomoda por sentirla juzgando aquello, por encima de todo no en vano era la hija de la mejor decoradora de interiores en el país.

-Hai… Esta noche no podrá llegar… Su compañía la tiene demasiado ocupada- Dijo algo mecánica mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, conocía tan bien aquel lugar, le había tomado cariño demasiado rápido.

-Estaremos solas?- Murmuro la pelirrosa algo nerviosa, Hinata solo asintió algo confundida, escucho la tenue risa de la pelinegra y espero. –Pensé que tu prometido estaría por aquí… Digo corren rumores que es muy protector…- Concluyo con una sonrisa bastante enigmática, pero nada maliciosa.

-Nani?- Logro articular sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, miro alternadamente a sus amigas y todas empezaban a sonreír de una forma algo impropia de ellas, cosa que la empezaba a alterar.

-Hinata… En qué mundo has estado viviendo?- Interrogo la pelinegra soltando su bolso y caminando hacia la ojiblanca. –Todos en la universidad saben que corren peligro si se acercan demasiado a ti, sobre todo esos chicos que te miran constantemente-

-Nani?!- Dijo algo alarmada por lo que empezaba a escuchar. –Es una broma verdad?- Pregunto viendo con tristeza como sus amigas empezaban a reír más fuerte.

-Uchiha-kun se encargo de informar claramente que no deseaba que nadie viera de más a su prometida… Hinata, el ya oficializo su compromiso por toda la universidad- Explico la peliazulada, la ojiblanca sintió el peso de aquello caer en sus delicados hombros, se tambaleo un momento pero no por molestia, sino por miedo, la rubia debía estar enterada de eso.

-Estas bien?- Interrogo la castaña, había estado callada hasta ese momento, solo admirando aquello con diversión, debía admitir que la situación de su querida y delicada amiga era realmente de película.

-Ha… Hai… Demo, es difícil de creer… Es… Es cierto? El… Digo Sasuke-san… Realmente hizo eso?- Dijo algo nerviosa tartamudeando viendo como sus amigas sonreían, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuello intentando aliviar su creciente incomodidad.

-Hina-chan… Realmente eres muy distraída… Uchiha-kun dejo muy en claro su posición… Aunque tu popularidad con la población femenina descendió a un grado aterrador, realmente parece muy serio en esto… A pesar de su fama…- Explico la castaña tomando a la ojiblanca y llevándola hasta el sofá.

-Es cierto… Uchiha-san tiene una muy mala fama en la universidad demo, al parecer ha rechazado cuanta chica se le ha insinuado alegando su compromiso contigo…- Agrego la peliazulada sentándose a su lado, Hinata empezaba a sentirse aturdida, esa era una información que no conocía, y que obviamente el pelinegro no hubiese dicho ni en un millón de años.

-Realmente le gustas Hina-chan! No te parece maravilloso?!- Dijo emocionada la pelirrosa sonriendo gustosa, al parecer era la única que no parecía importarle el lado controlador y posesivo del Uchiha, pero por alguna extraña razón era esa felicidad la que Hinata sentía crecer en su interior.

-Espera a ver que te dice el mismo… En algún momento tendrá que afrontarte con esa situación…- Comento la pelinegra apoyada en el gran sillón, todas la vieron confundidas. –Uchiha-san no sería tan tonto como para no tocar nunca el tema verdad?- Interrogo al ver aquellas expresiones.

-Al parecer la que no conoce a Uchiha-kun eres tu- Se burlo la castaña señalándola, todas las demás sabían bien que aquel chico moriría antes de explicar sus motivos de porque había corrido aquel rumor.

-Oe… No parece ser tan orgulloso…- Se defendió la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

-Demo… Si…-

-Basta…- Corto la ojiblanca a Umiko al ver que esas dos empezarían a pelear si no intervenía rápido, todas las chicas se giraron hacia ella confundidas. –No importa si dirá o no porque lo hizo… Onegai… Olvídenlo- Suplico mordiéndose ligeramente su labio inferior, odiaba ver a la gente pelear.

-Yo creo que realmente le gustas…- Dijo como cerrando el tema la peliazulada, Nauma solo pudo asentir sonriendo gustosa de que aquello terminara.

-Vamos a acomodarnos… Sino pasaremos la noche en la sala!- Salto animada la pelinegra tomando a la castaña de la muñeca haciendo reír a las restantes.

-Matte… Harás que me caiga!- Grito Umiko sonriendo, Hinata solo se limito a admirar la escena algo rezagada, aquellas chicas realmente habían sido su apoyo por mucho tiempo pero, debía empezar a depender de sí misma; se giro y vio a la peliazulada con la pelirrosa hablando tranquilamente mientras tomaban sus bolsos.

"Sasuke-san… Realmente deseas este matrimonio?... Que… Que pensaras de nuestro hijo…" Reflexiono acariciando lentamente su vientre empezando a caminar a unos dos pasos de sus otras dos amigas, el clima empezaba a refrescar rápidamente y debía cubrirse apropiadamente, no quería más regaños.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Acomodo unos cuantos papeles sobre el escritorio, odiaba tener que estar trabajando un sábado y más cuando no podía concentrarse totalmente en lo que debía hacer, apoyo su cuerpo en el respaldar del asiento y clavo su mirada en el techo, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto pero, no había marcha atrás.

Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, su mente era un caos total y aquello no lo ayudaba en nada, es mas estaba empezando a desesperarse por tener que estar ahí encerrado, tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que explicarle antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, sus acciones habían sido pensadas aunque no sabía exactamente como lo tomaría.

"Es la única solución que he podido conseguir… Fue aceptada aunque él se negó rotundamente a ello" Reflexiono intentando olvidar aquella reunión, odiaba tener que hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto, una acción que se le otorgaría al mejor postor.

-Sasuke-kun…- Una voz femenina interrumpió su meditación y con un sonoro gruñido se irguió delante de su escritorio, vio como la mujer suspiro algo cansada y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a él.

-Que es lo que sucede ahora?- Dijo algo acido, no tenia humor para esconderle su irritación, incluso no tenía sentido ella lo conocía bien, y aunque eso le incomodara había aprendido a vivir con eso.

-Quería saber si realmente estas decidido a eso… Esperaste tanto tiempo para obtener esa libertad para botarla ahora?- Murmuro clavando sus ojos color miel en los del chico, podía notar su determinación y no la entendía totalmente.

-He cambiado de parecer… Esa también es mi casa… O me equivoco?- Reto apoyando la palma de sus manos en el escritorio, la chica suspiro cansada y se dejo caer en la silla frente a él, demostrando su victoria.

-Neji-kun está muy molesto… Además que va en contra de lo que acordamos en la última reunión… Una con Hinata presente- Explico haciendo notar su descontento con aquella apresurada reunión que él había ordenado.

-Soy su prometido legal… Si ella no decide por Neji se quedara conmigo… Porque no aprovecharme de eso- Explico volviendo a su tono neutral, el tampoco se sentía muy bien con aquello pero luego de la noche anterior no habría nada que le impidiera lograr su objetivo.

-Podría odiarte… Tal vez preferiría vivir atada a su primo que a ti… Acaso no temes por eso?- Pregunto girando sus ojos para admirar toda la oficina, realmente empezaba a modificar todo aquello, lo estaba convirtiendo para él.

-No lo hará… Tu misma lo viste ayer… De no ser por Natsuko… Ella no se habría marchado- Dijo apretando sus dientes, era realmente claro su molestia por aquella rubia pero por más que lo deseaba fue educado para ser cortés incluso con quienes le desagradaran.

-Te recuerdo que tú la dejaste irrumpir en tu vida… Estabas jugando con Megumi y con Hinata… Natsuko solo llego a reclamar lo que pensaba seguía siendo de ella- Dijo intentando no incomodarse por aquello, le dolía saber que su antigua mejor amiga estaba empeñada en conseguir a Sasuke, sin importarle lastimar a la delicada Hyuuga.

-Kuso…- Maldijo golpeando fuertemente el escritorio. –Esto fue todo lo que viniste a decirme?...- Pregunto viendo como la chica asentía con desgana. –Vete entonces…- Amenazo mirándola fríamente, la pelinegra solo pudo mirarlo con cierta molestia pero se rindió y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Ella es más difícil de conseguir que esto… Realmente es demasiado para ti Sasuke-kun… Y estas jugando sucio- Agrego dando por terminada su conversación, el pelinegro la vio caminar de manera pausada hasta la puerta, podía entender en cierta parte lo que decía pero no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora.

"Como si supieras algo de esto Aiko… Kisama… De no ser porque dude con Natsuko…" Se volvió a regañar mentalmente notando que había pasado más tiempo del que esperaba discutiendo con su cuñada, se sentó nuevamente en el escritorio pero ahora mas confundido que antes, irritándose mas.

Cerró sus ojos sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, quería relajarse, quería realmente que todo eso pasara, esa rabia empezaba a afectarlo realmente, tanto que había reclamado públicamente a la ojiblanca, algo que nunca se había molestado en hacer.

**Flash Back. **

_Termino de guardar sus cosas en el bolso y salió del lugar algo apurado, odiaba tener que terminar sus clases para acudir a una reunión de la cual podía encargarse Itachi, el frio era realmente fuerte ese día, aunque todavía no terminaba el otoño, el invierno seria mucho mas frio ese año. _

_-Crees que tenga novio?- Escucho a su lado, sintió pena por aquellos chicos, siempre cobardes a hablar con las chicas que les gustaban. _

_-Iie… Nunca la he visto con nadie… Aunque hay muchos que gustan de ella… Es diferente- Una voz femenina llego hasta su lugar haciéndolo frenar su caminar de golpe, nunca había escuchado a una mujer hablar bien de otro, o por lo menos no referirse a una sin un insulto. _

_-Crees que tendría oportunidad?... Es demasiado linda… Se ve demasiado inocente- Comento nuevamente el chico, Sasuke trago fuerte y se giro para observar quienes eran esos que osaban interrumpir sus pensamientos y más aun perturbarlo con aquella conversación. _

_El chico era de tez pálida, bastante delgado y algo con el cabello castaño hasta los hombros recogido en una coleta, los múltiples piercing faciales dejaban ver que era alguien muy liberal, a su lado una chica mucho más baja y bien proporcionada de cabellos negros miraba en la misma dirección que el chico, Sasuke no pudo con su curiosidad y se giro discretamente para ver qué joven era la que atraía a alguien tan desaliñado como lo era ese chico. _

"_Hinata…" Pensó sintiendo un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, ahí estaba sonriendo como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba rodeada por sus amigas, todavía conservaba vestigios de su estado de ánimo bajo, pero su belleza no había disminuido, aquello solo la hacía ver más frágil que antes. _

_-Creo que se llama Hyuuga… Acaba de ingresar… Sería fácil si solo te acercaras a hablarle- Comento la chica distraídamente ignorando totalmente la presencia del Uchiha, cosa que hizo rabiar a Sasuke, estaban embobados totalmente admirando algo que era suyo, ella era suya y nadie más que él podía intentar algo con ella. _

_-Si… No parecer agresiva… Tal vez debería hablarle- Respondió el chico sonriendo, la mujer a su lado rio victoriosa mientras Sasuke veía con molestia como el chico empezaba a caminar en dirección a la ojiblanca. _

_-Oe…- Llamo roncamente deteniendo el caminar del muchacho, captando también la atención de su amiga, ambos se giraron para verlo sorprendiéndose de que el gran Uchiha Sasuke les dirigiera su atención, el realmente era conocido por su gran orgullo y disgusto de tratar demasiado con otras personas. _

_-Hai?- Murmuro el chico intentando disimular su intimidación, pero eso a Sasuke no le causo gracia más bien le irritaba su seguridad, una seguridad que parecía surgir por su deseo de verse con aquella delicada muchacha. _

_-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella- Amenazo ácidamente caminando rápidamente hacia el hombre, este intento retroceder pero Sasuke lo atrapo del cuello del abrigo justo a tiempo. _

_-Nani?!...- Pregunto ahora irritado el chico, al parecer no era tan pacifico como lo aparentaba sus expresiones anteriores, las manos del castaño rodearon las muñecas del Uchiha intentando liberarse. _

_-Lo que escuchaste… Ella es mi prometida…- Dijo serio soltando al joven haciéndolo caer al suelo, se giro hacia la chica que se sobresalto al sentir esa mirada amenazante sobre si. –Si intentas algo con ella lo sabré… Y te arrepentirás de haberme desobedecido- Dijo fríamente alisando un poco su abrigo, sus ojos negros demostraban una crueldad impropia de su persona, pero el mensaje fue entendido, lo supo al escuchar como un grito fue contenido en la garganta de la mujer. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Hinata… Estas haciéndome actuar de forma irracional" Se dijo volviendo a la realidad, desde aquel día se limitaba a observar a la ojiblanca, amenazando a quien hablara libremente de ella y de su soltería aparente, odiaba admitirlo pero se tranquilizaba al saber que ella no había intentando ni cedido con ninguno de esos estudiantes, era realmente totalmente opuesto a él.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Podía escuchar el murmullo de sus amigas conversando animadamente al otro lado del pasillo, habían dejado abierta la puerta de su habitación así podían saber si llegaba alguien a la casa aunque a su parecer eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

El frio aire del atardecer choco contra su rostro invitándola a sonreír, recordando que así había comenzado su extraño episodio con el Uchiha el día anterior, extendió una de sus manos dejándola expuesta a la intemperie del jardín esperando los primeros copos de la noche.

-Sasuke-san… Espero que este tranquilo…- Susurro para sí recordando la faz agotada que tenía el pelinegro durante la cena, unas ojeras impropias de su persona adornaban su rostro, que aunque no afectaba su belleza natural le preocupaba.

**Flash Back. **

_Se acomodo frente al pelinegro admirando de reojo la yukata color azul oscuro que cubría su cuerpo, el haber estado expuestos a los copos de nieve se habían empapado sin darse cuenta y ambos tuvieron que cambiarse, podía sentir el calor invadir sus mejillas recordando los labios del chico sobre los suyos, sintiendo como nuevamente su corazón se aceleraba. _

_-No deberías trabajar tanto Sasuke-kun…- Sonó la voz de la pelinegra justo al lado de la ojiblanca, esta se giro sorprendida viendo como la mujer sonreía tiernamente tomando un poco de su te. _

_-No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia- Respondió prepotente dejando de lado los palillos, había terminado de cenar pero no había probado su te en toda la noche, ella se había dedicado a hacerle su favorito pero el parecía bastante distraído. _

_-Ototo… No respondas de esa manera- Regaño Itachi complacido de verle tan cómodo en aquel lugar, Hinata comprendió que él nunca habría contestado así de haberse sentido incomodo, más bien habría dado una respuesta vana, sonrió para sí y se puso de pie sintiendo sobre si las miradas de sus tres acompañantes. _

_-Hinata ten cuidado onegai- Aconsejo la pelinegra intentando ponerse de pie, pero cuando la aludida iba a replicar lo vio ponerse de pie, en silencio llego hasta su lado y tomo las cosas que llevaba en los brazos mirándola de una manera extraña. _

_-Arigatou…- Murmuro empezando a caminar delante del chico, debía decir algo mas pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su garganta, pudo escuchar un murmullo proveniente del comedor suponía era Aiko con su esposo comentando algo sobre ellos. _

_-Deberías dejarlos hacer las cosas- Regaño el pelinegro colocando todo en la barra de mármol que había en la cocina, Hinata lo miro confundida intentando controlarse ante aquellos ojos negros. _

_-Ellos están cuidando de mí… Es lo menos que puedo hacer- Defendió con aquel tono de voz tan suave, que solía sacar al pelinegro de control, camino hasta tomar uno de los platos pero fue atrapada por el pelinegro. _

_-Porque no vuelves al departamento?- Interrogo sereno atrayendo hacia si aquel delicado cuerpo, la ojiblanca en su lugar sentía como el contacto con el volvía a quemarla, haciendo su respiración irregular. _

_-Iie… Yo… Ya le di mis razones…- Dijo nerviosa sintiendo como el aliento del pelinegro chocaba contra su nariz mientras una de las manos se enrollaban en su cintura haciendo que su cuerpo se apoyara totalmente en el de Sasuke. _

_-Hinata…- Dijo roncamente bajando hasta rozar la punta de su nariz con la de ella. –Recuerda que eres mi prometida… Debes estar donde yo este- Completo buscando con sus ojos aquella mirada perlada, sintiéndose nuevamente vulnerable. _

_-Yo…- Se corto de golpe al escuchar pasos hacia la cocina, sutilmente rompió su contacto con el pelinegro bajando la mirada intentando ocultar su vergüenza de quien sea que se acercara. _

_-Hinata… Te hablan por teléfono…- Comento casi al instante la voz de la pelinegra, la aludida se estremeció al sentir como la mano del pelinegro soltó la suya gruñendo y separándose aun mas de ella. _

_-Quien es?- Se adelanto a preguntar Sasuke caminando hacia la pelinegra, esta miro dudosa al chico y luego a Hinata caminando hacia ella le entrego el teléfono de la casa. _

_-Es Neji…- Murmuro mientras Hinata la miraba con sorpresa, sus ojos se giraron casi al instante hacia el pelinegro pero este ya se había marchado, al parecer bastante irritado. _

"_Sasuke-san…" Pensó tristemente apoyándose en la barra mientras la pelinegra se encaminaba hacia el lavaplatos para empezar la tarea de limpiar los platos. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Sintió una gota fría caer en su mano extendida trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad, giro su mirada y vio el pequeño copo de nieve empezando a derretirse entre sus dedos, sonrió complacida y bajo su mano dispuesta a caminar hacia su habitación.

-Hina-chan… No dijiste que nadie vendría hoy?- La voz de la castaña la hizo detenerse a mitad de camino, miro extrañada la cara de la castaña que parecía tan confundida como ella.

-Nani…- Murmuro confundida viendo a su amiga suspirar y caminar hacia ella, toco su frente comprobando que no estuviera enferma, al parecer su distracción la había preocupado un poco.

-Alguien tiene como cinco minutos llamando a la puerta…- Comento luego de comprobar el estado de su amiga, la ojiblanca abrió los ojos sorprendida y se dio media vuelta corriendo hacia la puerta principal.

"Por Kami… Si es algo importante!!! Aiko-san me matara!" Pensó nerviosa escuchando el timbre una vez más, el frio amenazaba con rasgar su tersa piel pero no le importo, no podía perdonarse su propia torpeza, por estar distraída pensando en el pelinegro que le robaba el aliento.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta intentando recuperar el aliento, sus ojos vagaron hasta la ranura entre el suelo y la puerta intentando distinguir la sombra al otro lado, pero ya había anochecido y no podía distinguirlas bien, apoyo su mano en la puerta regulando su respiración y escucho satisfecha otro toque del timbre.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo automáticamente abriendo la puerta de la casa del mayor de los Uchiha, un gruñido insatisfecho la hizo levantar su mirada sorprendida al encontrar sus perlados ojos con aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche que la rodeaba.

-No pensé que te tardarías tanto- Regaño pasando al interior de la casa, la ojiblanca iba a responder algo pero se obligo a guardar silencio al ver unos cuantos hombres llevando cajas y maletas siguiendo de cerca al pelinegro.

-Sasuke-san… Que… Que significa esto?- Murmuro confundida al llegar junto al pelinegro, podía sentir su corazón chocar contra sus costillas al intentar responderse a si misma aquella pregunta pero prefería no hacerse ideas.

-Me mudo con mi aniki…- Respondió secamente abriendo una de las habitaciones principales de aquel lugar, era realmente enorme, casi tanto como la de Aiko e Itachi, el pelinegro encendió la luz e indico que pasaran todas las cajas y maletas al interior mientras el caminaba alejándose de aquel lugar.

Hinata se quedo mirando unos segundos a aquellos hombres dejando las cajas por todo aquel lugar y las maletas donde se suponía iría la ropa, no entendía que era lo que estaba pensando hacer aquel chico pero una emoción fugaz movió su cuerpo a darle alcance por segunda vez esa noche.

Se dio cuenta que nuevamente el pelinegro se había perdido en aquel lugar escondiéndose deliberadamente de ella, sintió una presión en su pecho al pensar que hacia aquello para atormentarla, tal vez para alejar a Neji pero, como ocultaría su estado de él, era demasiado detallista.

"Que es lo que piensa Sasuke-san…" Pensó caminando nuevamente hacia el jardín, prefería esperar a que el mismo decidiera decirle algo, si es que realmente llegaba a hacerlo, no tenia ánimos de ver a sus amigas, seguro estarían contando con que volvería cuando terminara de atender a la visita.

-Te molesta que este aquí?- Una ronca voz la hizo sobresaltarse girándose precipitadamente, lo vio apoyado en la entrada de una de las habitaciones de visitas, parecía algo irritado pero temió preguntar.

-No me has respondido…- Volvió a hablar caminando hacia ella y tomándola de la muñeca, la ojiblanca solo pudo contener el grito de sorpresa que quiso escapar de su boca, negó lentamente dejándose arrastrar hacia el pecho del pelinegro.

-Porque?- Pregunto dudosa subiendo ligeramente su rostro, podía sentir el aliento del chico chocar contra su rostro y eso realmente la perturbaba, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ante aquello.

-Entendí que si no deseas volver… Tendría que venir… A ti…- Lo ultimo lo dijo mucho más bajo pero la ojiblanca logro escucharlo sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al ver nuevamente aquel lado sensible del pelinegro.

-Por mi?... Yo pensé que quería a Natsu…- Pero los labios de Sasuke no la dejaron continuar, el odiaba verla dudar de su palabra y tenerla tan cerca, tan vulnerable a él, lo estaba tentando demasiado, apretó mas su cuerpo contra ella ahogando entre sus besos un gemido.

Enredo sus manos en aquel cabello negro, tenía demasiado tiempo deseándolo y sentirlo tan cerca, tan desesperado como ella, abrió lentamente sus labios permitiéndole entrar disfrutando una vez mas de aquel delicioso sabor, la ojiblanca gimió al sentir como su cuerpo era apretado contra el firme pecho del chico.

-Vamos…- Dijo roncamente el pelinegro separándose un poco de la chica, Hinata algo aturdida asintió dejándose llevar por el pelinegro, este la tomo de la muñeca y la halo hasta quedar dentro de aquella habitación deshabitada, la libero y cerró la puerta dejándolos en una tenue oscuridad, donde solamente brillaban aquellos ojos llenos de deseo.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro sensualmente la ojiblanca sintiéndose libre por primera vez en casi tres meses, avanzo los pasos que la separaban del pelinegro y se abrazo a su cuello empezando nuevamente a besarlo, Sasuke correspondió con mayor pasión atrapando aquel cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo.

Sintió como aquellas manos empezaban a moverse sobre su ropa, acariciando cuanta piel estuviera en su camino, gimió al sentir el calor de las manos de Sasuke alcanzar su espalda empezando a subir su suéter, se separo ligeramente dejando que el empezara a besar su cuello.

Gruño al sentir las delicadas manos de ella llevarse la camisa hasta su cabeza, tuvo que romper los besos y las caricias para quitársela, miro con deseo las mejillas sonrojadas de la ojiblanca, a pesar de todo nunca parecía perder esa ingenuidad que la caracterizaba, tomo el abrigo de ella y lo saco de golpe dejándola simplemente en una camisa de tela ligera de un color pastel.

-Sasuke…- Gimió la ojiblanca al sentir una vez más aquellas caricias descaradas que él solía propinar en su delicado cuerpo, ansiaba realmente volver a sentirse suya, se dejo guiar hasta la cama mientras sentía los besos posesivos que el pelinegro propinaba por todo su cuello, cayó de espaldas en la cama soltando un gritito de sorpresa.

-Sorprendida?- Dijo burlesco el pelinegro todavía parado frente a la chica, los rayos de la luna empezaba a atravesar aquella habitación dejando ver tenuemente la silueta del pelinegro, su bien formado pecho y sus ojos cegados por el deseo.

-Eres malo- Murmuro sensualmente la ojiblanca sintiéndose algo avergonzada por encontrarse nuevamente en aquella situación con el pelinegro, este solo se limito a admirar el respirar irregular de la chica, y su rostro marcado por un tono rosado pálido, su nívea piel parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

-Hmp- Sasuke gruño como respuesta a aquel comentario y se acostó sobre la chica subiendo lentamente la camisa de esta mientras daba rápidos besos por su plano abdomen acariciando sus pechos por encima del sostén, mientras ella solo recorría su espalda desnuda rasguñándolo ligeramente causándole unos roncos gruñidos.

Sintió como la halo hacia si sentándola, sonrió al sentir como empezaba a quitar la camisa que todavía le quedaba, no opuso resistencia, más bien se arrodillo mejor para poder seguir besándolo, sentía como aquellas cálidas manos recorrían con adoración su cintura, su espalda, su cuello y aquellos dedos rozaban las zonas todavía cubiertas por el sostén.

-Hinata…- Dijo roncamente soltando de una vez el sostén viendo fijamente a la chica, quería cerciorarse de no estarla obligando a nada, vio un sentimiento que no reconoció en aquellos ojos perlados, un sentimiento que parecía estaba reflejado en sus propios ojos, suspiro complacido y beso delicadamente a la ojiblanca acostándola con suavidad en la cama.

-Sasuke…- Gimió entre besos acariciando con sumisión aquellos hombros, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él, dejándose llevar por las emociones que a ambos los inundaban, suspiro quedamente al sentir las manos de el empezar a bajar su pantalón, podía sentir el calor que empezaba a recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo.

Anhelaba tocar totalmente aquel cuerpo que por equivocación termino en su cama la primera vez y del que se volvió adicto con el pasar del tiempo, no podía sentirse más satisfecho, la escucho jadear relajando todo su cuerpo, sus piernas ligeramente dobladas le daban una visión realmente tentadora de su intimidad.

-Sasuke…- Llamo deseosa apoyándose en los codos, odiaba que él se detuviera a mirarla, bajo su rostro un poco intentando esconder su sonrojo de aquellos detallistas ojos pero, la ronca risa de él la sorprendió sintiendo un segundo después como el empezaba a besar su intimidad.

Mordió su labio inferior intentando apaciguar aquellos sonoros gemidos que amenazaban con abandonar su garganta, la estaba torturando, como solo él podía hacerlo, suspiro irregularmente mientras unos dedos rodeaban uno de sus senos obligándola a soltar un grito de placer.

-Eres mía…- Dijo roncamente Sasuke acomodándose entre las piernas de la chica, se sentía complacido de volver a tenerla bajo su control, aquellos labios rosados se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que el empezaba a entrar en ella.

La presión de el empezó a enloquecerla, la poca razón que conversaba se perdió al sentirlo entrar lentamente, rozando cada parte de sus cuerpos, demostrando lo que era tan difícil de decir, las manos de el empezaron a recorrer sus cabellos mientras dejaba suaves besos por su cuello estremeciéndola.

Aquellas tímidas caricias lo quemaban, toda ella era una tentación, su piel, su olor, su cuerpo entero lo llamaban, lo invitaban a entregarse por completo, el calor de aquel irregular aliento calentó su mejilla sintiendo la necesidad de besarla, enredo sus dedos en aquel largo cabello sintiéndola cerrarse alrededor de su miembro, gruño intentando contenerse, haciendo más profundas sus embestidas atrapando con sus labios los gritos ahogados de la ojiblanca.

Apretó sus dedos en los hombros del pelinegro rasguñándolo ligeramente, podía sentirlo crecer en su interior, sus labios estaban atrapados en aquellos besos llenos de pasión y lujuria, una lujuria que tenía demasiado tiempo deseando, su cuerpo se estremeció una última vez obligándola a morderse el labio inferior mientras aquellas manos recorrían su silueta intentando calmarla.

Su suave aroma inundaba todos sus sentidos, se sentía totalmente relajado de aquella forma, apoyo su rostro en el pecho de la chica mientras acariciaba lánguidamente su cintura, rozando ligeramente sus senos y recorriendo enteramente su brazo, la escucho suspirar satisfecha causándole una sonrisa victoriosa, dejándose vencer finalmente por el cansancio.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Jajaja!!! Que tal… Ps otro lemon en otra actualización… Ah pasado mucho tiempo sin que haya uno… Espero y me haya quedado bien! Sus opiniones son importantes recuerden dejar un review… No mata…

**oSiToPaNdA: **Jajaja bueno alguien tenía que recordarles que podían morirse quedándose en el jardín en plena Nevada… Espero este capi te haya gustado y ps tu review es importante para mí, no olvides dejarlo y que este capi te haya encantado muajajaja

**Rach Black: **Pues bienvenida! Espero este capi te guste y que haya llenado tus expectativas… Me costó mucho terminar el capi pero de verdad que me esforcé jajaja! 

**skarlet: **Si verdad?... Este fic es muy tierno, como que se está acercando el final y no me había dado cuenta verdad?... Solo unos cuantos detalles más y pufff se acabo… Dios… Espero el capi te haya gustado, me costó algo terminarlo jajaja…

**honasweetnaru: **Espero este capi te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior! Es difícil continuar historias tan tiernas… Da como cosita cortarles los lindos momentos jajaja!

**shaapithaa: **Gracias! Si de verdad que de vez en cuando me exprimo el cerebro pero, me alegra que nunca dañe la historia! Espero este capi te guste y si, Sasuke puede llegar a ser muy bueno con las palabras cuando se lo propone!!!

**tsunade25: **Jajaja… Todavía falta un poco para que se entere… Y si falta una que otra intriga pero nada grave! Jajaja… Espero… Todo depende de cómo este mi mente en esos momentos… Cuando entra la inspiración, entra de lleno… Todo puede pasar…

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Que bueno… Al principio me pareció que la escena de la nieve sería demasiado tierna para Sasuke pero ya veo que no… Espero este capi te guste… No tanto como el anterior pero si un poco ps, lo suficiente para que dejes un review! Jajaja

**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **Jajaja… Milagrito, milagrito… Quien sabe… Eso solo lo sabrá mi mente y ps la escena la dude bastante sabes? Pero qué alegría que gusto… Ahora temo por este capi… Quien sabe si gustara tanto… Besos y gracias por el coment de verdad me esfuerzo mucho por seguirles la línea a todos jajaja

**sairiko: **Tienes razón, cada una tiene sus gustos, por eso dude tanto con el capi anterior! No sabía si gustaría esa escena tan dulce… Pues ahora que supe que gusto, este capi me dejo temblando… Todo puede pasar… Diox…

**adrifernan19: **Ya está la conti… Ojala te guste mucho… Jajaja

**AleSwann20: **Subiste tu coment dos veces pero está bien… Los leí los dos por si acaso habría diferencias… Si pues la escena me perturbo bastante pero que alegría que haya gustado y si Neji esta celoso pero todavía falta un poco para que Hinata le diga a Sasuke el gran secreto!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajaja… Si yo escribo intentando plasmar lo que imagino… Mi mente es muy dada a la imaginación como puedes darte cuenta! Espero este capi no se quede atrás y ps… Estaré esperando tu coment con impaciencia!

A todos lo que me leen y que me dejan review y a los que no… Les recuerdo que los quiero y gracias por apoyarme en esta loca idea… Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización… Matta ne…


	22. Chapter 22 Dudas

**Buenas jajaja!!! Lamento de verdad y de todo corazón el atraso! Me costó demasiado sacar tiempo para continuar estas historias y sin embargo estoy actualización sin la continuación de una! Que intentare sacar este fin de semana porque odio dejar alguna a medias! Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y demás personajes! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXII. Dudas. **

Suspiro con desgana, hacia casi diez minutos que se había despertado, el sonido del viento contra las puertas, un leve murmullo agitaba el exterior, odiaba saberse tan confundido, no había entendido del todo su acción de volver a aquel lugar, le incomodaba pero no podía evitar desear dormir junto a aquel delicado cuerpo.

Escucho unas agudas voces en el exterior, muy cerca de esa habitación, gruño irritado levantándose ágilmente, miro de reojo como la ojiblanca se revolvió entre las sabanas buscando tal vez su cálida compañía, se coloco el pantalón lánguidamente deseando no tener que salir a enfrentar a quienes estuvieran en su nueva casa, sonrió prepotentemente al escuchar un quejido salir de aquellos rosados labios obligándolo a agacharse para admirarla más de cerca, acaricio levemente el cabello que caía desordenadamente por la cara de la ojiblanca.

-Hinata…- Murmuro viendo como la chica sonreía y se acurrucaba más en su lugar, tomo el cubre cama y cubrió aquella desnudez que solía quitarle el sueño, gruño con molestia sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte aquellas voces, ahora era seguro la ojiblanca no había estado sola hasta su llegada, y posiblemente esas chicas empezarían con un interrogatorio cuando lo encontraran.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con desgana, realmente no deseaba dejarla sola pero, tenía que dejar claro que a la chica no le había sucedido nada malo, o mejor nada que ella no quisiera que pasara; sonrió ante ese pensamiento ignorando que era observado por cuatro pares de ojos.

Dejo escapar un gruñido ligero al tiempo que sentía la fría brisa del invierno empezar a rozar su piel al descubierto, sus ojos se detuvieron en los frágiles copos que caían arrastrados por las corrientes de aire, parecían bailar frente a sus ojos, brillando con una pureza que aprendió a querer, pureza reflejada en esos perlados ojos que no habían cambiado con el pasar de los años.

"Recordara ella esos días?... Los días que estuvo conmigo" Pensó recordando claramente el rostro infantil de la ojiblanca, se rio entendiendo lo irónica que podía ser la vida, aquella chica, encerrada en su inocencia había sido un consuelo para él y un desahogo que nunca pensó obtener, alguien silencioso que acompaño sus rabias y que soporto sus insultos mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

**Flash Back. **

_Suspiro irritado, cerro sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos esperaba que se marchara, no odiaba su compañía sencillamente le incomodaba que insistiera tanto en estar a su lado cuando solo podía recibir malos tratos. _

_-Sasuke-san?- No respondió, obteniendo como respuesta un juguetona risa mientras la sentía sentarse a su lado. –Al parecer hoy esta de mejor humor- Agrego como si hablara con la nada, abrió sus ojos sorprendido notando como unos ligeros rastros de lagrimas adornaban sus rosadas mejillas. _

_-Que te sucede?- Pregunto todavía molesto girándose totalmente hacia ella, tenía mucho tiempo ya compartiendo con ella, aunque en su mayoría el no deseara tener compañía, vio como la niña negó y se bajo del banco, llevaba un vestido blanco con un lazo en la cintura de color morado, realmente resaltaba aquella inocencia que parecía poseer esa ojiblanca. _

_-Okasan me dijo que te diera esto…- Dijo sacando un pequeño pañuelo, el pelinegro lo tomo con cuidado intentando entender que significaba aquello. –Dijo que las personas como tú no lloran… Demo… A veces necesitan recordar que sienten y que el sentir no los hará más débiles- Recito con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke se dedico a admirar como la pequeña parecía temblar, su nariz se torno rosada mientras apretaba sus labios como conteniendo algo. _

_-Hinata… Que es lo que te pasa hoy- Interrogo un poco más suave intentando darle confianza a la pequeña, sonrió al notar como la ojiblanca abrió los ojos sorprendida dejando libres unas cuantas lagrimas, Sasuke suspiro y tomo a la chica de la muñeca apretándola contra su pecho. _

_-Sasuke-san…- Dijo sorprendida apretando entre sus manos la camisa del chico, el dolor en su pecho empezó a nublar sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar ahogando sus lamentos en aquella camisa negra, obligándolo a compartir su dolor, obligando a un desconocido que no deseaba su compañía a darle valor. _

_-Yo… Mi okasan… Ella… Ella… No me habla más….- Dijo entrecortadamente intentando calmar su respiración, Sasuke solo atino a apretar mas a la niña contra si, sentía que podía protegerla, protegerla de un dolor que parecía lastimarla gravemente. _

_-Hiciste algo que le molestara?- Pregunto acariciando el corto cabello de la niña, ella negó y lentamente se separo del chico, limpio con sus manos las lagrimas intentando detenerlas, Sasuke solo observaba atento cada movimiento de la niña. _

_-Iie… Ella… Ella tuvo un accidente…- Dijo clavando su mirada al piso, la vio jugar con sus dedos, parecía muy nerviosa, dolida e insegura, iba a caminar hacia ella pero se detuvo al sentirse observado. _

_-Hinata…- Una grave voz sonó a espaldas de la chica sobresaltándola, Sasuke vio como la gélida mirada del hombre lo atravesaba, parecía estudiarlo, intentar adivinar que era lo que él pensaba hacer con la niña. _

_-Otosan…- Murmuro subiendo su mirada, el pelinegro se sorprendió de notar la sonrisa melancólica que adornaba aquel infantil rostro, el hombro tomo la mano de la chica y la empezó a halar en dirección contraria. _

_-Tu okasan te dijo que no salieras sola… Cuantas veces debo decírtelo?- Se quejo mientras la chica asentía temerosa, se giro para mirar de reojo al pelinegro, sonrió y se despidió tímidamente. _

"_Que extraño" Pensó cruzándose de brazos, intento conservar la imagen de aquella delicada niña, era diferente a todas las que había conocido, parecía disfrutar del silencio, de su compañía a pesar de sus molestias y aunque nunca lo admitiría a nadie, había sido la que logro desviarlo de su camino de la venganza. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose extraño, aquellos recuerdos empezaban a invadir su ser, cada cosa le traía algún detalle de sus días de adolescencia, días que había enterrado en lo más oscuro de su memoria, negándose la existencia de personas buenas, mujeres que no quisieran jugar a enamoradas, gruño fuertemente al verse interrumpido por un ligero sonido, un murmullo a unos cuantos metros de él, odiaba verse descubierto cuando solía perderse en sus propias memorias.

-Salgan…- Dijo fríamente cruzando sus brazos, su vista se fijo en las cuatro jóvenes que desfilaban hacia él con una expresión de temor en el rostro, se sintió satisfecho, todavía podía tener ese efecto en las personas.

-Gomen…- Se disculparon al unísono tres de las chicas, inclinándose arrepentidas pero su vista no se fijo en ellas sino en la castaña que miraba distraídamente sus alrededores intentando encontrar algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-Hmp- Gruño poniéndose de pie de golpe, sintió las miradas curiosas de las chicas pero no les dio mucha importancia, sabía que era lo que querían saber y que por temor no se atrevían a pronunciar.

El frio de la noche se intensifico de golpe, una corriente helada choco contra los cinco cuerpos dejando claro que aquella seria una noche tormentosa, el todavía tenía mucho que hacer y no podía permitirse seguir perdiendo el tiempo en jugar con aquellas asustadizas chicas.

-Está dormida- Dijo a la nada abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación de invitados, entre las sombras de la habitación noto como el cuerpo de la delicada mujer se revolvía por estar siendo interrumpida, sonrió para sí y sin decir nada mas empezó a caminar hacia su propia habitación.

Otra fuerte ráfaga de aire frio golpeo su cuerpo mientras caminaba lentamente por aquel lugar, los murmullos de las amigas de su prometida se hacían cada vez más lejanos haciéndolo entender que solo se preocupaban por lo que sintiera la delicada ojiblanca, sintió rabia al saber que ellas permanecerían a su lado mientras él, el tenía que mantenerse a distancia, no era algo que disfrutara pero tenía que hacerlo, además estaban las frases de Natsuko, esas dudas que el antes no había tenido.

"Ella no puede estar haciendo nada con ese Hyuuga… Es imposible" Pensó pasando sus manos por su enmarañado cabello, odiaba dudar de esa manera pero la presencia de ese castaño había rondado demasiadas veces esa casa, lo sabía por lo que comentaba su cuñada.

Se detuvo momentáneamente a unos pasos de su propia habitación, había algo diferente en aquel lugar, realmente no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que abandono aquel lugar pero, algo había cambiado, sus oscuros ojos empezaron a divagar por todo el lugar intentando conseguir esa diferencia.

Sus pasos se hicieron más sigilosos, se fue alejando de la habitación para empezar a adentrarse en uno de los cuatros donde se almacenaban cosas de la casa, rozo con sus dedos algunos de los muebles que encontraba imposibles de descifrar con la escasa visibilidad, tallados de flores y corazones en uno de los costados del gran mueble lo confundieron y se separo aceptando que tendría que encender las luces de aquel lugar, aunque eso significara que atraería a las chicas que todavía estaban despiertas.

"La ultima vez estaba vacía" Recordó tocando el interruptor y encendiendo todo el lugar de golpe, se giro lentamente abriendo enormemente los ojos, una gran cuna de madera tallada estaba a unos pasos de él, varios muebles mas con el mismo diseño y grandes peluches blancos, retrocedió unos pasos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, necesitaba dar crédito a lo que había descubierto, gruño irritado por no entender que significaba aquello, sabía bien que Aiko no podía tener hijos pero, si no eran para ella, a quien pertenecían esos grandes y costosos muebles.

"Iie… No pueden ser de Hina… Es que sencillamente no podría ser posible… No… Conmigo" Reflexiono recordando de golpe cada comentario hecho por la rubia, la seguridad del castaño y el nerviosismo con el que parecía que la ojiblanca se distanciaba de él, cerro sus puños fuertemente y apago las luces de ese cuarto, no deseaba reventar en ese lugar, debía esperar a verla, a obligarla a confesar.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, todavía no tenía ganas de despertar, y tanteo perezosamente en busca de más calor, podía sentir el ligerísimos rayo de sol atravesar la habitación pero prefirió ignorarlo, realmente no se sentía muy bien para levantarse aun.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando encontró la gruesa manta en uno de los costados de la cama, y abrió pesadamente sus ojos para revisar que todo estuviera en orden en la habitación, bostezo lánguidamente mientras terminaba de cubrirse con la gran manta, la sensación de aquel suave material sobre su piel desnuda era muy relajante.

"Nani!" Pensó dándose cuenta que estaba desnuda y todo lo de la noche anterior apareció de golpe ante sus ojos, se sentó de prisa mareándose levemente, aquella no era su habitación y además de eso no veía al pelinegro que había estado a su lado justo antes de quedarse dormida.

Algo asustada y tambaleante busco sus ropas para empezar a vestirse, tenía que salir de aquel lugar rápidamente, por lo menos para saber si el chico seguía estando ahí y si sus amigas se habían marchado.

-Por kami… Las chicas!- Murmuro terminando de colocarse el suéter, abrió la puerta de un tirón y empezó a acomodarse como podía el cabello, no había recordado que ellas estuvieran en la casa, no desde que toda su atención se concentro en el pelinegro que le robaba el aliento.

Un leve murmullo resonó vagamente por el pasillo, voces femeninas, las reconocía bien, suspiro algo avergonzada de pensar en cómo se pondrían sus amigas por el hecho de haberlas dejado solas toda la noche, la luz del sol estaba más blanca de lo normal y el clima no parecía aumentar según pasaban los minutos, sus perlados ojos se giraron hacia el gran jardín dejándose encantar por la gran manta de nieve que cubría todo lo que antes era su alfombra verde brillante.

Un cosquilleo en su vientre la hizo sonreír e inconscientemente empezó a acariciarlo, caminando hacia la nieve, al parecer a su pequeño hijo le gustaría esa estación, tanto como a ella, rio un poco mas fuerte al sentir como se estremecía, aunque estaba todavía muy pequeño tenía la impresión de que cada cosa que hiciera agradaría o no a su pequeño hijo.

-Solo espero que no seas tan frio como tu otosan- Murmuro riendo un poco mas separando sus manos del vientre, quería sentir aquellas delicadas gotas de lluvia mojarla, abrió sus manos dejando que los fríos copos de nieve empezaran a derretirse entre sus dedos, convirtiéndose en agua, el agua que deseaba sentir.

-Hinata?- Una voz femenina la hizo sobresaltarse y esconder sus manos en el suéter, la recién llegada empezó a reír mientras la ojiblanca se quedaba muda al verla. –Como estas?- Pregunto casualmente mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-No esperaba verte hasta esta tarde- Dijo algo más tranquila dejándose envolver por aquellos maternales brazos. –Sasuke-san… El…-

-Lo sé… Itachi-kun y yo lo aceptamos… El no llego así como así…- Se burlo la pelinegra separándose un poco de la chica podía leer en aquellos perlados ojos la sorpresa de lo que acababa de revelar. –Y por lo que veo el no te dijo nada-

-Hai…- Se separo lentamente de la mujer recogiendo su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros, se sentía algo aturdida por lo que acababa de descubrir, lo que significaba que su primo sabia también de aquella decisión. –Nii-san…- Murmuro viendo de reojo a la mujer únicamente para verla asentir.

-Ya desayunaste?- Intento cambiar el tema empezando a caminar hacia la sala, vio como la ojiblanca dudo unos segundos pero empezó a seguirla con paso lento e inseguro. –No tienes deseos de nada en especial?-

-Iie… Al parecer no es tan frecuente ahora…- Comento empezando a escuchar el murmullo aun más fuerte. –Etto… Sasuke-san… El…-

-Tranquila el está con Itachi-kun… Ambos están en el estudio al parecer Sasuke quería preguntarle algo…-

-Demo…- Se corto al escuchar la sonora risa burlona de la pelinegra de gafas. –Ohayo…- Saludo notando como todas sus amigas se habían quedado mirándola detenidamente.

-Hina-chan!... Ayer te desapareciste por horas…- La primera en romper el silencio fue Karin, su tono burlón daba a entender que no estaba molesta pero, ahora sentía más temor que cualquier otra cosa.

-Parecía que dormías muy cómodamente cuando te encontramos- Completo la pelirrosa haciendo con esto que la ojiblanca se sonrojara de golpe y quisiera escapar de aquel lugar.

-Urusei!- Grito avergonzada llegando hasta la mesa, Aiko miro la escena divertida mientras empezaba a servir el desayuno para la chica. –Están equivocadas- Se defendió viendo como las cuatro chicas la miraban desconfiadas.

-Uchiha-kun no parecía nada equivocado cuando nos mostro donde dormías…- Murmuro algo divertida la castaña, todas podían ver como el color se volvía cada vez más intenso en el rostro de la ojiblanca.

-Esto no es gracioso- Se quejo nuevamente mientras se sentía empujada para que se sentara de una vez, miro confundida a la pelinegra que sonrió y asintiendo se sentó a su lado. Hinata sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho, odiaba saberse descubierta por sus amigas, las cuales horas después preguntarían y cosas que no serian fáciles de responder.

-No sé cuál es tu vergüenza… Yo siempre imagine que pasaba algo…- Dijo la peliazulada llevando la taza de té a sus labios, todas las demás sonreían asintiendo ante esa idea, Hinata estaba aturdida ante aquello, acaso sus amigas habrían estado hablando con el pelinegro?

-Demo… Todavía no perdonamos que nos hayas dejado solas toda la noche y todo por quedarte dormida…- Interrumpió la castaña sonriendo mientras colocaba los palillos sobre su plato, este se encontraba totalmente vacío.

-Gomen… Pudieron despertarme- Murmuro jugando con los fideos de su ramen, estaba empezando a provocarle ansiedad, el olor estaba realmente embriagando su ser, le parecía provocador, entendía sus cambios de apetito pero tener deseo por un plato que realmente era algo tan simple le pareció una locura.

-Iie… Parecías cansada… Además no creo que a Uchiha-kun le hubiese gustado que hiciéramos eso- Intervino la peliazulada dejando a un lado su te y viendo fijamente a la ojiblanca, Hinata todavía se sentía nerviosa por lo que vendría sin contar con lo que Neji le diría sobre Sasuke.

"Por Kami porque todo debe ser tan complicado" Se dijo totalmente ensimismada mirando a sus amigas, al parecer estaban intentando molestarla pero su preocupación por lo que diría el pelinegro estaba cada vez más aguda, su pecho no parecía querer controlarse de ninguna forma, suspiro agotada por todo aquello y se decidió por comer en silencio, no podía permitirse pasar hambre teniendo a una criatura a la cual cuidar.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Se había levantado antes de que saliera el sol, no había logrado conciliar un sueño profundo, tenia semanas sin poder dormir bien y todo por culpa de esa chica, gruño por lo debajo agachándose hasta quedar al nivel de aquel níveo rostro, cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el pausado y frio aliento de la ojiblanca.

"No puede ser para ti… Lo mataría si me enterara de que te toco" Pensó intentando borrar aquellas imágenes, imágenes que lo habían atormentado toda la noche, imágenes de la delicada ojiblanca en brazos de aquel castaño, odiaba saberse tan afectado por no saber la verdad, por sencillamente no confiar totalmente en lo que aparentaba esa delicada mujer que tenía en frente.

Suspiro rozando ligeramente esas mejillas ligeramente rosadas, la vio sonreír y moverse entre las sabanas, al parecer reaccionaba a todo lo que el hiciera, sonrió para sí intentando olvidar por unos segundos todas esas dudas, imaginándose sin tantas complicaciones, sencillamente aprendiendo a vivir con la que sería su futura esposa.

-Uchiha-kun?- Una voz muy ligera a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse haciéndolo soltar un gruñido de advertencia, odiaba ser descubierto en esos actos tan impropios de su persona. –Gomen… Es solo que…-

-Que haces despierta a esta hora?- Pregunto poniéndose de pie lentamente, desde su posición vio la delicada figura de la ojiblanca revolverse una vez entre las sabanas cubriéndose un poco más, sus oscuros y fríos ojos buscaron la silueta de lo que había interrumpido sus pensamientos encontrándose únicamente con aquella delgada figura de cabello castaño alborotado.

-Siempre me despierto a esta hora… Pensaba ver como estaba Hina-chan demo… Veo que no hay ningún problema- Dijo sonriendo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, Sasuke la miraba inquisitoriamente, reconocía a la chica pero, no entendía realmente las razones para estar en aquel lugar precisamente en ese momento.

-Acaso sucede algo con ella?- Interrogo cruzándose de brazos y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, la castaña reacciono ante aquel intimidante gesto y empezó a retroceder cada paso que el Uchiha estaba dando, sonrió con prepotencia mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta que daba a la habitación, quedándose solo con la novia de su mejor amigo.

-Iie… Demo…- Se cortó aterrada, no sabía realmente que decir, los problemas alimenticios de su amiga eran algo delicado pero al parecer empezaba a superarlos con ayuda de su nueva guardiana pero como decírselo a ese hombre, que parecía ser tan desinteresado con los detalles que afectaran a los que le rodeaban.

-Konichiwa Sasuke-kun!- La alegre voz de una mujer interrumpió justo en el momento preciso, la castaña suspiro aliviada y el pelinegro gruño girándose para ver a la recién llegada, esta le sonrió sin inmutarse ante su mirada asesina. –Ohayo… Etto…- Dijo mirando a la chica frente al pelinegro, Sasuke en su lugar solo intentaba controlar sus ánimos de golpear a Aiko por ser tan entrometida.

-Umiko… Mucho gusto Aiko-san…- Dijo algo nerviosa mirando como la mujer se erguía totalmente sonriendo. –Con permiso… Uchiha-kun… Aiko-san…- Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la cocina, el sol empezaba a salir conforme la pequeña mujer avanzaba entre las sombras del gran pasillo.

-Porque lo hiciste?- Interrogo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, sabía que ella tenía más tiempo de haber llegado, pero porque interrumpir así una conversación tan casual como la que intentaba mantener, tal vez sus ideas no eran realmente tan disparatadas como lo había pensado.

-Acaso no notaste lo asustada que estaba?- Pregunto haciéndose la sorprendida, Sasuke odiaba que ella se burlara así de su falta de delicadeza hacia los demás. –Deberías poder reconocer esos detalles… Es una invitada déjala en paz…-

-Es mi casa también… Y si ella me podía responder porque no preguntarle- Dijo molesto empezando a caminar hacia la sala. –Donde esta mi aniki?- Interrogo al sentir los pasos de la mujer a sus espaldas.

-En el estudio… Terminando unos informes… Para que lo necesitas?- La pelinegra había cambiado su tono de voz a uno más serio, siempre que algo involucraba a Itachi cambiaba, como si se colocara en posición de ataque esperando la señal para destrozar a quien amenazara su tranquilidad.

-Necesito preguntarle algo de Hinata…- Respondió sin siquiera inmutarse por aquel cambio de voz, se detuvo instantáneamente al sentir la presión de esos delgados dedos ejercer presión en su antebrazo. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos dorados desconfiados, podía sentir aquella silenciosa advertencia perforar su cuerpo, pero como muchas otras veces sencillamente lo ignoro.

-No deberías molestarlo en estos momentos…- Murmuro soltando el brazo del pelinegro, por unos segundos pensó adelantarlo y entrar primero donde Itachi pero… Sasuke no era tan fácil de engañar, debía resignarse a que se cumpliera el capricho de su cuñado.

-Deberías ir a cuidar a esas chicas… Una vez desordenaron todo mi departamento y estando Hinata despierta…- Dijo intentando cambiar el tema, se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa resignada en el rostro de Aiko y confundido la vio darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar en la dirección contraria, el sol ya había salido totalmente y el murmullo en la casa aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sasuke no podía creer que acudiría una vez más a su hermano mayor para quitarse unas cuantas dudas de la cabeza, pero… Como sabría si no le mentía con respecto a los muebles que había encontrado, sabia cual era la idea de su hermano con respecto a su compromiso con Hinata, entendía que el mismo odiaría la idea de ver a una chica tan inocente junto a un hombre tan inestable, pero… De alguna extraña manera ella lo había cambiado y odiaba haber cambiado sin estar seguro que pasaba con ella.

Sus ojos volvieron una vez más hasta el cuarto donde había encontrado aquellas cosas, era el principio del pasillo del estudio, no podía no pasar por ahí odiaba sentir como aquellas cosas ocultaban algo, un secreto que no querían el supiera, acaso ella podría haber cometido un error?... Ese día cuando Natsuko los vio en el estudio, justo cuando ella iba a preguntarle algo a Aiko.

Su mirada se topo con unos ojos iguales a los suyos, mucho más fríos, más distantes y aunque le doliera admitirlo mucho más maduros, Itachi se había detenido para observar que era lo que ocupaba tan fervientemente el pensamiento de su hermano menor, intentando comprender esas decisiones aceleradas que estaba tomando sin medir consecuencias, asintió dándose la vuelta y entrando nuevamente en el estudio, Sasuke lo siguió sin romper aun el silencio que los invadía.

-Que pasa esta vez?- La ronca voz de Itachi resonó por toda la habitación justo cuando sintió que el pelinegro menor había cerrado la puerta. –Cumplí tu capricho y ahora pareces más molesto que antes- Completo sentándose frente al escritorio, vio como Sasuke gruñía y se ubicaba frente a él, pensando posiblemente como plantear su nueva inconformidad.

-Realmente cuanto tiempo pasa Neji Hyuuga en esta casa?...- Soltó de golpe viendo la expresión sorprendida de su hermano. –Y de ese tiempo cuanto lo pasa a solas con Hinata?- Esta vez la pregunta salió sin pensarla bien y el tono de su voz sonó realmente muy frustrado.

-A diario… El viene aquí a diario- Respondió únicamente cerrando los ojos y echando para atrás su cabeza, comenzaba a darse cuenta que los celos de su hermano eran realmente muy problemáticos y más cuando eran prácticamente una paranoia.

-Cuanto tiempo?- Soltó mirando fijamente a Itachi, podía verlo suspirar, al parecer pensaba la mejor forma de responder aquello, no era que lo había olvidado sino que no deseaba dar respuesta esa pregunta especifica.

-Que sentido tiene todo esto Sasuke?- Su interrogación causo un gruñido de frustración en el pelinegro, odiaba que le respondiera con una pregunta, era lo peor que podía hacer. –Ella se casara contigo… Dentro de unos cuatro meses… Porque importa si se ha visto o no a solas con el… O cuánto tiempo están a solas?-

-Porque no pienso casarme con Hinata si se que se ha estado revolcando con ese Hyuuga por eso!!!!- Grito poniéndose de pie de golpe, en su acción desordeno unos cuantos papeles que cubrían el escritorio pero no le dio importancia.

-Acaso piensas romper el compromiso!- Dijo exaltado haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera de inmediato. –Ni se te ocurra… Su otosan está apostando todo por esto… Y ella acepto la idea pasivamente… Por tus estúpidos celos vas a arruinar años de planificación?!- Dijo conteniendo el aliento al escuchar lo último que había dicho.

-Nani?!- Dijo sorprendido girándose para ver la expresión de frustración que tenia Itachi. –Años?... Te refieres a que esto lleva años planeándose! Con ella!!- Dijo sin contener la frustración, cuantas cosas más podrían estarle ocultando, cuantas cosas mas no le dirían en todo ese tiempo, odiaba aquello, odiaba saberse tan ignorante, frustrado abrió la puerta de golpe y salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Sasuke!- Grito el mayor de los Uchiha intentando en vano detener su marcha, había cometido un error y debía corregirlo inmediatamente, todavía el no podía saber la verdad de todo aquello, realmente nadie sabía exactamente la verdad que ocultaba aquel compromiso.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Golpeo fuertemente cada cosa que se cruzaba en su camino, la voz de su hermano resonaba fuertemente en su cabeza, acaso habían estado mintiéndole todos esos años, acaso el debía cargar con un secreto que no querían revelarle.

Un fuerte murmullo lo hizo detenerse en seco, aquellas muchachas debían seguir en la casa y posiblemente ya Hinata estuviera despierta, sin pensarlo mas apresuro su paso y gruñendo se hizo sentir en todo el comedor, notando las miradas confundidas de todas las mujeres en el lugar, incluso de la pelinegra mayor que intentaba mantenerse al margen de todo aquello.

-Hinata…- Su ronca y amenazante voz resonó por el lugar notando que la chica no estaba por todo el comedor, una puntada de incomodidad ataco su pecho, sus negros ojos se encontraron con los dorados asustados de la esposa de Itachi, dudo en avanzar pero al verla imitarlo frunció el ceño.

-Ella… Fue a cambiarse- Intento tranquilizarlo la pelinegra, sonrió aparentando naturalidad notando como las chicas la miraban confundida, realmente no había sentido para mentir pero la ojiblanca todavía no deseaba revelar nada y pensar en que él lo descubriera por error no era exactamente su idea de hacérselo saber.

Sasuke solo gruño ante tal afirmación, algo en su interior realmente estaba atormentándolo, un presentimiento, algún otro secreto que rondaba en aquel lugar, aturdido por lo rápido que llegaban las opciones, cada una de las posibilidades fueron apareciendo ante sus ojos mostrándole una faceta que no conocía de la ojiblanca.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el pasillo donde estaba la habitación de su prometida, la brisa paseaba lánguidamente a su alrededor recordándole vagamente en que estación estaban, apenas y podía sentir el frio recorrer las partes de su piel descubiertas, unos sonidos llamaron su atención, el baño parecía estar ocupado y realmente quien estaba allí parecía estar pasándola mal.

"Hinata…" Pensó automáticamente deteniéndose de golpe, el vacio en la boca de su estomago se hizo más profundo y la rabia empezaba a volar fugazmente por todo su cuerpo, calentando cada célula de su cuerpo, empujo fuertemente la puerta congelándose ante la imagen que apareció ante sus ojos.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro la ojiblanca sonrojada, su cuerpo estaba apoyado totalmente en el lavamanos limpiando lentamente su boca, lucia demacrada como a principios de mes cuando no mantenía contacto directo con ella, su respiración se entrecorto al verla acercarse lentamente, se aparto cuando sintió el calor de aquel frágil cuerpo intentar rozarlo.

-Tu…- Murmuro ácidamente mirándola con superioridad, esa mujer, esa mujer al parecer realmente era la dueña de aquellas cosas, pero lo que sea que cargara en su interior no podía ser de él, hacia casi cuatro meses que no la tocaba.

-Sasuke-san matte…- Dijo algo desesperada al notar la rabia que brotaba de la boca de su prometido, nuevamente intento acercarse pero él la separo aun más fuerte que la primera vez, su cuerpo aun débil se tambaleo sosteniéndose de la puerta.

-Eres una cualquiera…- Dijo mirándola fríamente, pudo notar el semblante de la chica palidecer aun más de lo que ya estaba pero su furia no le dio tregua, gruño frustrado golpeando la pared intentando marcharse de ahí.

-Iie…- Grito ahogadamente saliendo a su encuentro, Sasuke solo se limito a admirarla, realmente odiaba haberse enamorado de una mujer así, aun peor que la propia Natsuko, mucho peor que el mismo.

-Eso que crece en tu interior no es ni será nunca mi responsabilidad…- Dijo fríamente mirándola de reojo, pudo notar como las manos de la ojiblanca cubrieron su vientre fuertemente, ante este gesto él solo apretó los puños gruñendo fuertemente y empezando a alejarse, odiaba haber descubierto que realmente todas las mujeres eran iguales incluso la que el alguna vez considero que valiera la pena.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Ups… De vuelta y con tanto dramatismo no? Jajaja espero les guste este capi estaré esperando ansiosa y nerviosa sus review! De verdad que será una espera agonizante…

**flordezereso: **Me disculpo si te molesto realmente mi error con lo del libro… No leo tantas novelas… Leo cosas muy extrañas la verdad, mas fantasiosas y vampíricas jajaja!!! En fin ojala el capi te guste y ps ignores esos pequeños detalles la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo como para las investigaciones pertinentes! Jajaja

**viicoviic: **Jajaja las preguntas de tu review de hace casi 1000 años se respondieron solas en este capítulo aunque no como realmente lo esperabas eso sí es seguro… Espero te guste este capi y estaré ansiosa por leer que tal quedo.

**Gaahina Lovers: **Ojala no vayas a odiarme por lo que hice en este capítulo… Estaré esperando tu review!

**Hinasweetnaru: **Jajaja siento que te equivocaste… Algunos problemillas quedan por resolver como te habrás percatado en este capítulo!!! Ojala te guste y ps estaré esperando tu review!

**LennaParis: **Creo que aquí se respondió tu pregunta de que pasara con Neji… O como volverá a aparecer… jajaja me encanta el drama!!! Es lo mejor que se pudo haber inventado y es que las personas como que somos dramáticas de naturaleza y como nos gusta! Jajaja… Esperare tu opinión ansiosa

**hinata-mary: **Jajaja esto se volvió un caos por como lo notaras! Ojala te guste pero es algo necesario para continuar con la historia y para hacer que su amor sea realmente lindo y complicado a la final jajaja!!!

**Mari-chan Uchiuga: **No creo que puedas ubicarme muajaja!! Soy totalmente difícil de encontrar y lo peor es que estoy a la vista de todos siempre jajaja… Ps aquí está la complicación… pensamientos que el querido Sasuke se inventa él solito y claro con lo orgulloso que es obviamente no escuchara a Hinatita… Ahora que es lo que pasara?

**sairiko: ** Si bueno el punto central de todo es el drama y de ahora en adelante se viene una buena dosis! Jajaja… Ojala te guste el capi y me dejes tu opinión jajaja… Revivi de entre los muertos y merezco un review! Sino no actualizo más! Jajaja..

**Claressa: **Deseo concedido leerás más de Neji… Pero apareciendo el habrá más distancia entre la linda parejita!!! Espero te guste el capi…

**hazumi-uchiha: **Espero este capi te guste y disculpa la demora nunca había tardado tanto jajaja!!

**tsunade25: **Eh?! Jajaja… Creo que… Eh… El nombre del capítulo lo dice todo… De verdad que todavía es que quedan unas cuantas angustias y más de cómo Sasuke se entero de todo… Acaso esperabas algo así? Jajaja me imagino que la respuesta es no… Y ps en estos momentos me pregunto que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando arruino buenos momentos como el del capi anterior… Jajaja

**shaapithaa: **No paso mucho eh? Jajaja… Solo que obviamente sabes que es lo que se imagina y claro es obvia la reacción de Hinata ps ella piensa otra cosa jajaja… Muchas confusiones pero esta significa que se acerca el final… No sé exactamente en cuantos episodios pero está cerca… Yo lo estoy viendo llegar! Jajaja..

**sofitcard: **Espero el capi haya cumplido con tus expectativas… Es horrible no saber que tal quedo debido a que fueron muchos días entre una y otra línea jajajaja!! Sin contar la falta de inspiración de mas!!! Jajaja… Esperare tu review con muchos nervios…

**Misty Takenouchi Hanakoganei: **Jajaja… Espero el capi te guste… Tu review será muy necesario en mi próxima actualización… Si no me deprimiré y no continuare jajaja!!!

**oSiToPaNdA: **Tu presentimiento esta acertado si es que lo recuerdas! Jajaja… Pero todavía faltan unas cuantas cosas por ver… Y de verdad que es totalmente increíble lo que puse… Ni yo misma me lo creo… Diox… Y ahora que pasara?

**Rach Black: **Jajaja… Ni Hinata dijo nada y Sasuke no reacciono como ella lo hubiese esperado pero es que con tantas dudas cualquiera no crees? Jajaja… Espero tu review con ansias… El capi… Realmente me importa saber cómo quedo!

**skarlet3: **Las cosas pueden cambiar en cuestión de horas y este capítulo es una prueba de ello… Ojala no decidas asesinar a nadie porque sino… Te quedaras sin final… jajaja…. Ojala y ese no provoque ansias de matar a alguien…

**Dark Amy-chan: **Claro que estaban la idea original era que las CINCO estuvieran en la nevada… Una tonta excusa para una pijamada pero sabes cómo somos las mujeres… Mas tontas con las amigas y morimos jajaja… Aunque a Hinata se le olvido su existencia… Pero aquí aparecieron y como lo hicieron… Sasuke querrá asesinar a más de uno en el siguiente capítulo!

**Camila: **Muchas gracias con lo poco que pude entender imagino que te gusto el review y lo posesivo que es Sasuke… Pero este capi dio un giro inesperado… Estaré esperando tu review aunque no lo entienda mucho… Pero me gusta saber que puedes llegar a entenderlo!

**adrifernan19: **Jajaja de verdad que espero te guste el capitulo… Dude mucho si hacerlo así pero era necesario a la final!!! Estaré esperando ansiosa tu review!

Cuídense todos y recuerden dejar un review no quita más de un minuto miserable… Háganme feliz… Recuerden que los quiero a todos, tanto a quienes me dejan como a los que solo me leen… Muchos besos… Hasta después! ^^


	23. Chapter 23 Invierno que arrastra tu tris

**Ohayo!!!! Mil perdones por la demora, la verdad no quería tardarme tanto pero de verdad que mis ocupaciones me tienen mal! Ni siquiera sé por dónde va la manga de Naruto y eso realmente me perturba!!!! Naruto y demás son de Kishimoto-san, espero disfruten este capítulo. **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXIII. El Invierno que arrastra tu tristeza. **

Apoyo su cabeza una vez mas en el hombro de su amiga, podía notar como la miraban de reojo, empezaba a odiar aquellas reacciones en las personas, odiaba mas la razón por la que lo hacían, no podía sino estar impotente ante todo eso, callar la razón por la que su prometido había cortado comunicación tan de repente.

-Estas mejor?- Murmuro la castaña acariciando los mechones expuestos de la ojiblanca, la sintió asentir con desgana, obligándola a suspirar. –Solo está molesto… Debes entenderlo un poco…-

-Iie… No quiere tener hijos Umiko… No los desea y yo… No pude cuidarme!!!- Dijo sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, apretó los ojos intentando contenerlas pero el recuerdo de aquel día aprecia una vez más ante sus ojos.

**Flash Back. **

_Se lanzo de rodillas al piso abrazándose intentando contener su tristeza, podía escuchar sus gruñidos a unos cuantos metros, al parecer estaba muy molesto y eso solo la confundía mas, sus lagrimas herían sus suaves mejillas el frio empezaba a ser inclemente hasta para ella. _

_-Hina…- Un murmullo capto su atención y varias respiraciones flotaban a su alrededor, sabia quienes eran pero aun así se sentía desesperada, bajo aun mas su mirada y se abrazo un poco mas fuerte soltando un jadeo debido a una punzada en su vientre. _

_-Cálmate!- Dijo algo asustada la peliazulada agachándose para tomarla por los hombros. –Que es lo que está sucediendo?... Porque Uchiha-kun esta tan molesto?- _

_-Sasuke-san….- Murmuro sintiendo una punzada aun mas fuerte movió sus manos hasta su vientre intentando brindar una falsa seguridad, se sentía totalmente desprotegida, usada y aun peor confundida, no entendía aquella reacción, no entendía sus palabras, como podía molestarse tanto por tener un hijo, como podía lavarse las manos de aquello. _

_-Hina… hay algo que nos estas ocultando?- La voz de Karin sonó mas seria que nunca obligando a la ojiblanca a levantar su mirada, se sorprendió de ver aquella mirada de confusión en los rostros de sus amigas, no podía… Sencillamente no diría la verdad. _

_-Hinata… Acaso hay algo más?... Que el compromiso?- Divago la pelirrosa agachándose hasta quedar al nivel de su amiga. –Nosotras no te juzgaremos Hina-chan…- Dijo intentando sonreír, la ojiblanca la miro con desconcierto y subió su mirada una vez más topándose con unos ojos color miel que la miraban en silencio. _

_-No confías en nosotras?- Pregunto la castaña a la nada haciendo que los blanquecinos ojos volaran desde su posición segura hasta la confundida de su amiga, podía admirar la tristeza que se dibujaba en ellos y nuevamente busco seguridad en los color miel los cuales asintieron, apoyando su silenciosa decisión. _

_-Hai… Demo…- Empezó, sentía el peso de haber ocultado su noticia por algunas semanas, había prometido que no diría nada hasta que él se enterara pero… Nuevamente el dolor arremetía contra su delicada persona obligándola a sollozar ahogadamente. _

_-Hinata…- Murmuro la pelinegra mayor captando la atención de todas las chicas. –No importa si ellas lo saben… Tu otosan… Él es quien debe preocuparnos ahora- Comento soltando un suspiro cansado, en su rostro se dibujaba la molestia de ver sufrir a aquella delicada joven. _

_-Hai…- Acepto bajando un poco más la cabeza, sentía algo de vergüenza por lo que diría pero debía hacerlo ya bastante tiempo lo había ocultado, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente mientras encaraba a cada una de sus amigas. _

_-Y bien?- Murmuro algo impaciente la pelinegra de gafas, Hinata solo pudo sonreír al saber que aquella parte de su personalidad nunca cambiaria, ella siempre era la más apresurada de todas. _

_-Yo… Estoy… Estoy…- Podía sentir el calor acumularse en sus mejillas al tiempo que el aire empezaba a hacerse más pesado en sus pulmones, tenía que soltarlo todo de una sola vez. –Estoy… Embarazada- Susurro bajando la cabeza avergonzada, pudo escuchar el grito contenido de sus amigas. _

_Se sintió un poco más ligera, más de lo que pensó que se sentiría al contárselo a ellas, todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y poco a poco todo el lugar se oscureció, se desmayo debido a todas las emociones que había pasado esa mañana. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

La brisa choco contra su rostro obligándola a abrir nuevamente los ojos, sonrió al ver como había empezado a nevar, la respiración acompasada de su amiga le indicaba que ella estaba igual de tranquila admirando los pequeños copos de nieve caer silenciosamente a sus pies provocando que la temperatura empezara a bajar.

-Umiko-chan… Deberíamos movernos- Comento enderezándose de su posición, todavía faltaba más de media hora para que comenzara su próxima clase y aunque adoraba sentir los copos disolverse sobre su ropa no podía permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, por su pequeño hijo.

-Hai… No es algo que te haga bien en estos momentos- Comento sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie, se estiro lentamente intentando recuperar su energía inicial, estar tanto tiempo admirando el paisaje la había relajado demasiado.

Empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia el interior del edificio, había empezado a ignorar aquellas miradas que al principio del día la habían molestado, realmente no sabían nada de lo que había movido aquel distanciamiento entre ella y el Uchiha.

-Umiko-chan…- Llamo intentando no captar la atención de las pocas personas que caminaban a su alrededor, sin embargo la castaña se giro levemente para mirarla y sonreírle intentando darle algo de comodidad. –Naruto… Naruto-kun no ha comentado nada de Sasuke-san?- Soltó sintiendo como sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar, vio como su amiga negaba intentando mantener la sonrisa pero eso no disminuyo el dolor que sintió en su pecho.

-Al parecer Uchiha-kun se alejo totalmente de la universidad… Tiene días sin venir y algunos más sin hablar con Naruto…- Revelo intentando no asustar mucho a su amiga, realmente no podía esconderle la verdad de lo que sabía.

-Ya veo…- Murmuro esbozando una delicada sonrisa, podía sentir su corazón dejar de latir a momentos debido a la noticia pero realmente no le sorprendía, había aprendido que aquel chico solía esquivar al mundo entero cuando no podía controlar sus propias reacciones.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Termino de leer el último documento atrasado que tenia, había decidido por fin salir de su estado ausente, no lograba entender cómo es que aquella noticia había perturbado tanto su equilibrio emocional, sabía que la quería a tal grado de aceptar aquello pero de él, de ese Hyuuga petulante, apretó la mandíbula mientras golpeaba su escritorio odiaba pensar en eso.

Echo su cabeza para atrás intentando recuperar la calma, podía sentir la temperatura del ambiente bajar poco a poco, al parecer había empezado a nevar pero a el poco le importaba aquello, ese insignificante hecho, ese día que había decidido irse a vivir donde ella estuviera, aceptando a una mujer que al parecer había ignorado totalmente su deseo para entregarse a otro.

Soltó un gruñido poniéndose de pie de golpe, no podía seguir pensando en eso, debía terminar con ese estúpido compromiso, el no cargaría con un hijo que no era suyo, el no tendría responsabilidad de otro Hyuuga, no sabiendo que ese hombre lo único que había deseado desde que apareció fue volver a tener a aquella delicada chica.

"Kuso… Porque debe afectarme tanto… Ella no debería importar!" Pensó intentando calmar su propia impotencia, impotencia de saber que pudo haber sido suya, desde el principio, desde aquel día que destruyo el relicario, pero había dudado, había sido sorprendido por Natsuko y ahora nuevamente volvía a encontrarse con una traidora.

Se giro hacia el gran ventanal abriendo las persianas, sus oscuros ojos divagaron por el amplio y blanco paisaje, ese delicado ambiente que le recordaba aquella tierna mirada, frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse en los copos que empezaban a caer lentamente frente a sus ojos, alejados de poder producirle algún tipo de molestia o comodidad.

El suave sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo molesto mas no hizo ningún intento por hacérselo notar al intruso, sabía que había estado actuando de manera irracional los últimos días y no debía seguir mostrando esa debilidad.

-Veo que estas más relajado que los últimos días- La burlona voz de su hermano mayor lo irrito pero intentando mantener la calma se giro y asintió indicándole que se sentara frente a él.

-Que es lo que sucede ahora?- Murmuro intentando no mirarle a la cara, sabía que él había ocultado el estado actual de Hinata y que nuevamente estaba ahí para convencerlo de no decir nada, con la estúpida excusa de que eso dañaría a Hinata.

-Sabes bien a lo que he venido Sasuke…- Dijo convirtiendo su burlona voz en una más seria. –Realmente no tienes porque hacer esto… Porque acabar con el compromiso?-

-Porque se me da la gana… Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ella nuevamente- Dijo irritado clavando sus oscuros ojos, dejándole ver la furia que sentía ante lo que nuevamente seguía pidiendo. –Porque te molestas en venir a pedirme por ella?... En primer lugar a ti nunca te gusto esta unión y en segundo no tienes ningún poder sobre mis decisiones- Dijo fríamente intentando controlar la creciente ira de pensar que el Hyuuga se habría salido con la suya.

-Dime la razón por la cual tomaste esa decisión Sasuke- Pidió intentando sonar calmado, el propio Itachi no entendía porque aquella reacción ante la noticia de que sería padre.

-No es realmente de tu interés… Sencillamente quiero no verla más… Quiero que la saques de la casa- Dijo viendo como por unos segundos la sorpresa apareció fugazmente en aquellos ojos tan negros como los suyos.

-Iie… Sabes bien cuál fue la decisión, ella se quedaría con nosotros hasta que tomara su decisión, así que no hare eso… Otosan no lo aprobaría y su otosan podría no controlarse al momento de tenerla en frente- Dijo haciendo que el menor de los Uchiha recordara vagamente el día que aquel hombre había prácticamente regañado a Hinata frente a ellos, podría lastimarla si se lo proponía.

-Itachi…- Lo llamo recordando algo que hace días había ocupado su mente, realmente había olvidado todo lo anterior por la frustración de enterarse que la ojiblanca estaba embarazada de otro y lo que odiaba mas era que hubiese engañado a todos los que confiaban en ella.

-Ahora que sucede?- Dijo algo irritado levantando la mirada, se había dedicado a revisar unos cuantos documentos que estaban cerca de él, se confundió al observar esa confusión que parecía brillar en el rostro de su hermano.

-Que es lo que ocultan?...- Dijo fríamente mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor, vio como se turbo un poco pero intento disimularlo. –Aquel día en tu estudio me dijiste algo que me confundió…- Admitió bajando la mirada, realmente era algo que lo había perturbado de momento y que ahora recordaba claramente.

-No sé de que hablas Sasuke- Dijo suspirando y poniéndose de pie. -Seguro estas confundido por tu repentino cambio de opinión- Agrego empezando a caminar hacia la puerta intentando abandonar aquel lugar lo antes posible.

-Itachi… Años de planificación?... Están ocultando algo y quiero saberlo por ti- Dijo poniéndose también de pie, odiaba no estar enterado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y más si era algo que lo involucraba directamente.

-No sé de que estás hablando- Murmuro mirándolo de reojo, podía sentir la mirada de desconfianza que le brindaba su hermano menor. –Piensa bien que es lo que deseas hacer antes de apresurarte en tomar una decisión…- Aconsejo abriendo la puerta de aquella oficina.

-No tengo nada que pensar… La decisión está tomada… Ese Hyuuga tendrá lo que quería y yo no tendré que cargar esa vergüenza- Dijo girándose hacia la gran ventana, la nieve empezaba a cobrar mayor fuerza en el exterior, la rabia parecía estarse enfriando con cada nueva corriente de aire que pasaba por frente a él.

-Ototo… Estas apresurándote en tomar una decisión… Neji es solo una excusa para algo que no quieres aceptar… Habla con Hinata…- Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha cerrando definitivamente la puerta, Sasuke escucho como se trabo levemente mientras cerraba los ojos intentando tranquilizarse totalmente.

Su mente divagaba en cada momento, cada detalle intentando encontrar algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, lo único que veía una y otra vez era el delicado rostro de la ojiblanca, aquella mirada destrozada cuando él le recrimino su estado, odiaría tener que velar por el bienestar de un niño que no llevara su sangre.

-Kuso…- Murmuro apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, su móvil empezó a sonar insistentemente, suponía quien debía ser y ya era tiempo de volver a hablar con él, realmente parecía preocupado y aunque odiaba su hiperactividad era el único en el que confiaba totalmente.

_-Teme…- _Aquella voz burlona resonó aturdiéndolo por segundos, solo un gruñido al tiempo que un suspiro de alivio sonaba al otro lado de la línea. _–Pensé que no me contestarías nunca más- _Dijo riendo escandalosamente.

-Debí no haber contestado…- Dijo seriamente mientras se giraba para sentarse nuevamente frente a su gran escritorio, podía notar como la luz empezaba a desaparecer a través de las grandes nubes grises, la tormenta se estaba acercando y realmente no deseaba volver a casa aun.

_-Donde estas?- _Pregunto sereno, al parecer el estado del Uchiha realmente lo estaba afectando, el pelinegro sonrió al saber que aunque se negara aquel chico insistiría y lo arrastraría desde donde estuviera hasta poder verlo.

-En la oficina… No iré a ningún lugar- Dijo intentado sonar lo más serio que podía pero un gran suspiro al otro lado del teléfono lo hizo imaginar lo peor, el rubio no se encontraba en un lugar fijo sino moviéndose alrededor de la ciudad.

_-Voy para allá…- _Murmuro justo al momento de cortar la comunicación, Sasuke gruño ante tal descuido, el nunca habría permitido tal estupidez en su estado anterior, pero es que debía admitir que últimamente no había sido muy Uchiha, había pisoteado su orgullo y todo para verse traicionado una vez más por una estúpida mujer.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Admiro somnolienta el frio ambiente que se dibujaba en el exterior, las clases estaban por terminar y no se sentía muy cómoda, últimamente había estado sufriendo de fuertes calambres en el vientre y no era algo que le gustara.

"Espero que no estés preocupado por tu otosan…" Pensó sonriendo para sí mientras se acariciaba su apenas notorio abultado vientre, no podía creer que ya casi cumplía los tres meses de embarazo, ya casi era el momento de enfrentar a su padre y tenía que tener a Neji de su lado, sino realmente podría resultar un desastre.

Vio con curiosidad como el grupo de estudio del pelinegro salía distraídamente de su salón, al parecer ya habían terminado por ese día y nuevamente el Uchiha se había ausentado, empezaba a detestar que decidiera huir cuando tenía una crisis de rabia contra su persona y más aun sin explicaciones claras.

-Hina…- La voz de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos, subió su mirada confundida notando la sonrisa de su amiga, miro a su alrededor notando como poco a poco sus compañeros salían del lugar haciéndola entender que la clase ya había finalizado.

-Gomen…. Estaba algo distraída- Susurro sonrojándose al ser descubierta justo cuando estaba distraída, ella normalmente no era así, sonrió al notar que desde que conoció al pelinegro había dejado de ser ella misma, o mejor dicho había cambiado, tal vez para mejor.

-Tranquila… Esa es la clase de Uchiha-kun cierto?- Dijo inclinándose un poco para mirar exactamente la dirección que anteriormente miraba la ojiblanca, rio algo sorprendida al notar como su amiga bajaba la cabeza avergonzada. –No deberías ponerte así… Es tu prometido- Dijo despreocupadamente apartándose un poco para que Hinata pudiera ponerse de pie.

-Los vi salir… Olvide que todas las clases terminan más o menos al mismo tiempo…- Explico tomando su bolso mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del salón, podía ver como a su alrededor las personas caminaban distraídamente, mirándola de reojo pero ya intentando no hacer demasiados comentarios, todavía quedaban muchas cosas por aguantar.

-Etto… Hablaste ya con Neji-san?- Pregunto viendo de reojo como su delicada compañera se sobresaltaba. –Al parecer no…- Dedujo como respuesta al comportamiento de su amiga, la miro fijamente viendo como esta negaba lentamente deteniéndose por unos cuantos segundos.

-Pensaba hacerlo hoy… Debo explicarle la reacción de Sasuke-san e intentar controlar su posible ataque de rabia…- Dijo sonriendo al imaginar cómo se pondría su querido primo, ahora entendía lo que siempre sintió por él, una profunda admiración y un amor fraternal que en su inocencia confundió con un amor verdadero.

-Tal vez no tome muy bien la reacción de Uchiha-kun… Yo la escuche y me dio mucha rabia… Pensé que podría golpearlo en ese momento!- Dijo apretando sus puños haciendo que la ojiblanca riera despreocupadamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de aquella manera.

-Hina-chan estas recuperando tu buen humor… Qué alegría!- Dijo entusiasmada una pelirrosa uniéndose a las otras dos chicas, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, las bajas temperaturas parecían no afectarla demasiado.

-Hai… Acabo de notar algo que había olvidado- Dijo todavía sonriente la ojiblanca, sus dos amigas la miraron confundidas, anhelantes de escuchar lo que la pequeña chica tenia para decir.

-Ohayo!- Saludo la pelinegra de gafas mientras llevaba del brazo a una aparentemente atareada peliazul, Hinata sonrió al notar que sus amigas estaban todas juntas, suspiro sintiéndose aliviada, realmente adoraba el tiempo que pasaba con aquellas chicas tan extrañas.

-Hinata iba a decir algo… No la interrumpas!- Corto tajante la pelirrosa haciendo que nuevamente Hinata riera vivazmente, sorprendiendo a las recién llegadas, la ojiblanca miraba sorprendida como sus amigas la admiraban, no podía creer que hubiera cambiado tanto.

-Solo había olvidado su presencia…- Revelo sonriendo sonrojada al notar la confusión aparecer en el rostro de sus cuatro amigas. –había olvidado que a pesar de todo y mi distancia siguen aquí… Intentando ayudarme…- Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al escuchar suspiros de alivio por parte de sus compañeras de secundaria, podía sentir el nudo en la garganta hacerse más fuerte pero no se sentía del todo mal, era sencillamente la estupidez que había hecho durante algunos meses, ignorar totalmente la presencia de aquellas chicas, delegándolas a un segundo lugar, dejando que el pelinegro ocupara cada segundo de su tiempo y sintiéndose desolada cada cuanto el decidía molestarse.

-Baka…- La primera en reaccionar fue la castaña golpeo suavemente la frente de la ojiblanca abrazándola por el cuello. –Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta…- Dijo riendo mientras veía como las demás asentía y se disponían a abrazarla también.

-Gomen… Había estado distraída…- Confeso sintiendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentar, las risas de sus compañeras llenaron todo el aire contagiando a cada estudiante que pasara cerca de aquella infantil felicidad.

-Totalmente… Y como no… Si tu distracción era el chico más popular de la ciudad!- Se burlo la pelirrosa desordenando ligeramente el cabello de la ojiblanca, este asintió sin vergüenza, ya no era algo que debía ocultar, sus amigas aceptaron a aquel chico como el hombre que amaba, aunque sabía que estaban molestas por sus cambios de actitud mientras ella lo quisiera nada podrían hacer sino intentar aceptarlo.

-Además de que te casaras en dos meses más!- Agrego entusiasmada la pelinegra de gafas, Hinata asintió sorprendida, realmente no le molestaba ni aterraba aquella idea como al principio, estaba totalmente segura de lo que sentía por el Uchiha y aunque ahora el no aceptara a su hijo, era posiblemente por sus estúpidos celos, había aprendido a leerlo en su totalidad.

-Vaya…- Las cuatro miraron a la chica que acababa de hablar, Konan miraba al grupo con su típica expresión seria haciendo que se quedaran en silencio momentáneamente, su expresión parecía indicar malas noticias. –te casaras antes que yo… Y eso que fuiste la primera en quejarte por mi apresurado matrimonio…- Completo mostrando su dulce sonrisa, las chicas suspiraron aliviadas riendo al unísono mientras empezaban su marcha fuera de la universidad.

-Gomen… Al parecer me equivoque- Dijo riendo jovialmente mientras se liberaba poco a poco de los brazos de sus amigas, aquello le había dado fuerzas, podría enfrentar a su padre incluso a su primo en caso que se opusiera a revelar su estado actual, amaba a su hijo y definitivamente estaba loca por ese pelinegro, a pesar de su testarudo comportamiento.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Miro con cierta desconfianza aquella silueta frente a él, realmente sabia como molestarlo y más ahora que andaba realmente irritable, bufo señalando el asiento frente a el por pura cordialidad mientras escuchaba al otro lado del lugar una risa contenía al parecer aquello no sería tan fácil como esperaba.

-Para que me necesitas Uchiha?- Dijo cortante el castaño, odiaba verse interrumpido de sus obligaciones y mas para atender caprichos de aquel hombre tan malcriado, miro con desconfianza al rubio al otro lado de la habitación, parecía burlarse de la situación.

-Solo quería hacerte un anuncio…- Dijo tragando fuerte, era más difícil de lo que había imaginado, odiaba imaginar el delicado y suave cuerpo de la ojiblanca entre los brazos de aquel hombre pero como evitarlo si ya la había tomado para sí.

-Deja de jugar sucio Uchiha… Esta vez no resultara- Dijo cruzando los brazos, todavía estaba molesto por la decisión de aceptar que aquel chico se mudara justo donde estaba la ojiblanca, desde ese día no había querido ir a verla, sabía que aquel hombre se pondría histérico y aunque era una tentación verlo molesto lastimaría a la delicada chica de ojos perla.

-No juego… Posiblemente esta tarde comente la decisión y si soy yo quien rompe el compromiso automáticamente te quedarías con ella…- Explico escuchando un leve chasqueo de lengua al fondo de la habitación, sabía que Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con aquello pero nada valía ya, el estaba decidido.

-Nani?- Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, que era lo que quería decir con aquello, acaso estaba renunciando a Hinata?... Por la cual estuvo dispuesto a casi perder todas sus acciones por esa estúpida acción de mudarse con ella. –Debe ser una broma…-

-Iie… Hoy lo decidí… Y espero que pronto te lo confirmen…- Dijo cortándose al escuchar la melodía del móvil del castaño, en su rostro impasible podía notar la sorpresa marcada en aquellos ojos claros, tan idénticos a los de Hinata pero a la misma vez tan diferentes.

-Hai?- Murmuro todavía intentando procesar lo que el pelinegro estaba diciéndole, un suspiro contenido al otro lado de la línea lo hizo reaccionar, era ella. –Que sucede?- Dijo concentrando toda su atención en lo que la delicada joven intentaba decir.

_-Quisiera hablar contigo…-_ La delicada voz lo hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido, un gruñido por parte de su acompañante le dio a entender que sabía perfectamente quien estaba al otro lado del móvil. _–Sasuke-san está contigo?- _

-Hai demo… Que es lo que debe tanta urgencia?- Intento evadir aquello, ponerla lo más impersonal posible, no quería que el supiera que precisamente ahora ella quería hablarle.

_-Ya veo… Podrías venir por mi?.. Quisiera discutir cómo le diré lo de mi embarazo a Otosan…­- _Neji abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lo había olvidado, aquel hombre estaba renunciando a una mujer embarazada, a su prometida embarazada.

-Voy para allá…- Dijo secamente cortando la comunicación inmediatamente, la rabia parecía bullir por todo su cuerpo, calentando sus puños y obligándolo a respirar entrecortadamente, era definitivamente lo peor que la ojiblanca había elegido, ese hombre era un cobarde.

-No hemos terminado de hablar Hyuuga…- Dijo altanero el pelinegro viendo con cierta rabia la actitud del castaño, sabía que había sido ella, Hinata le había llamado y ahora él iba a buscarla sin importarle nada, como siempre lo había imaginado.

-Entiendo porque decides esto ahora… Realmente eres un cobarde Uchiha… Nunca pensé que me terminaría asociando a un hombre como tu- Dijo mirando fríamente al pelinegro, en su mirada veía destellar la confusión de sus palabras pero lo ignoro, empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero sus pasos de detuvieron al ver como el rubio cortaba su camino.

-Neji… Deberías escucharlo un momento- Intervino lentamente, se había mantenido al margen durante toda la conversación pero él conocía bien al pelinegro, sabia la impotencia que estaba sintiendo y el dolor que parecía estar robando aquel carácter egocéntrico que poseía naturalmente.

-Iie… Es un cobarde… Como puede ser tan estúpido de tomar esta decisión en un momento como este… Acaso cree que yo la dejaría sola?- Susurro mirando de reojo al pelinegro este se había girado perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la tormenta que amenazaba con empezar en cualquier momento.

-De que estás hablando?- Dijo el rubio tomando al castaño del brazo y obligándolo a dejar aquella habitación, sabía que Sasuke había tenido suficiente y la próxima discusión lo haría explotar y realmente no deseaba ver al pelinegro molesto una vez más.

-Acaso no sabes que el muy teme de tu amigo dejo a mi prima embarazada… Y claro como sencillamente a él no le interesa mantenerla me la entrega… Acaso cree que la dejare sola en un momento así?...- Revelo viendo como el rubio retrocedía unos cuantos pasos, al parecer no sabía nada de lo que estaba diciéndole.

-Nani?!- Sus azules ojos solo demostraban la sorpresa que acababa de recibir, Neji solo atino a sonreír prepotentemente mientras empezaba a alejarse de Naruto, realmente no podía creer lo que ese hombre acababa de revelarle. –Matte…- Intento decir pero ya el castaño se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

-Déjalo en paz…- La ronca voz de Sasuke sonó a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo un poco, el rubio se giro sorprendido ante la actitud de su amigo, si realmente el castaño decía la verdad estaba apoyando a un hombre realmente cobarde.

-Porque?- Pregunto un poco desconfiado mientras empezaba a caminar detrás del pelinegro, solo había estado esperando que terminara de recoger algunas cosas para poder marcharse, no contaba con la repentina aparición del castaño.

-Porque se fue a ver a Hinata... Por esa sencilla razón- Dijo ácidamente mientras esperaba el ascensor, vio como su amigo lo miraba de manera desconfiada al parecer algo estaba pensando que no estaba dispuesto a decirle. –Que te sucede a ti?- Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, realmente la molestia de que Hinata le pidiera al castaño que la viera era algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Nani mo…- Dijo suspirando al tiempo que se abrían las puertas del ascensor, realmente estaba confundido, porque sentía que algo no estaba cuadrando, siempre había sido distraído pero tenía un extraño sexto sentido, podía percibir que ambos hombres estaban irritados por el otro pero… Cuál era el verdadero motivo?

-Hmp- Sasuke gruño cansado, no había aceptado verse con el solo para sentirse más incomodo de lo que ya se encontraba, al parecer algo que había dicho el Hyuuga lo había perturbado pero no tenia ánimos de discutirlo.

-Es cierto que romperás el compromiso?- Interrogo sintiendo como el ascensor empezaba a moverse lentamente, el ambiente cerrado le producía algo de ansiedad, miro de reojo a Sasuke intentando descifrar su comportamiento pero solo podía verlo con los ojos cerrados respirando pausadamente. –Teme…- Lo llamo intentando no sonar molesto.

-Lo hare… No pienso encargarme del hijo de ese Hyuuga- Dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto, este retrocedió unos dos pasos intentando alejarse de aquella despiadada mirada, realmente había tocado un tema delicado.

-Nani?!- Ahora sí que estaba confundido, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a la vista la gran sala de espera que poseía aquel edificio, una fuerte risa llego hasta sus oídos captando la atención de ambos hombres.

-Sasuke-kun…- Murmuro sensualmente una mujer, Naruto la miro con desconfianza, la reconoció enseguida, esta sonrió ligeramente mientras veía fijamente a su compañero, Sasuke en su lugar lo único que se dedico a hacer fue ignorarla y pasar de largo junto a ella. –Que malo! Sigues ignorándome?- Lanzo al aire mientras giraba sobre si para ver la espalda del pelinegro alejándose lentamente.

-No vendrás Naruto?- Pregunto cruzándose de brazos mi mirando fijamente al aludido, se había quedado congelado en su lugar admirando la escena, la rubia solo pudo mirarlo con cierta furia mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él.

-Natsuko?... Que hace ella aquí?- Murmuro al llegar al lado del pelinegro, este solo gruño caminando un poco más rápido intentando dejar atrás aquella estúpida escena.

-Viene aquí todos los días… Intenta demostrar algo demo… Ya no me interesa- Confeso intentando no recordar la última vez que había hablado con la mujer, la única vez en varios años que había confiado en su palabra, en su tono de voz serio y dejándose convencer por la seguridad en sus ojos.

-Desde cuando esta rondándote?- Pregunto volviendo su mirada al interior del edificio, todavía podía notar la ligera silueta de la mujer, al parecer estaba molesta, posiblemente como todos los días anteriores si Sasuke la trataba igual todas las veces que ella andaba por el lugar.

-Desde hace algún tiempo…- Murmuro abriendo su auto mientras miraba con atención a su compañero, al parecer estaba intentando decir algo mas pero, el realmente no estaba de ánimos para tocar nuevamente el tema de Hinata. –Dobe ya deja de decir tonterías!- Dijo algo irritado subiendo al asiento del conductor.

-Teme… No me dejes atrás!- Grito algo alterado empezando a correr hacia donde había estacionado su brillante auto azul, Sasuke solo pudo negar lentamente, hacia tanto tiempo que no se relajaba, aunque le resultara incomodo la compañía de Naruto era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado en días.

"Porque el Hinata… Porque de todos los hombres tenias que elegir amar a ese kisama!" Pensó sintiendo nuevamente la rabia bullir en sus venas, piso el acelerador a fondo arrancando de golpe, realmente la velocidad le hacia desestrezarse y más ahora que tendría que soportar el próximo regaño de su padre por tomar aquella decisión.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Espero hayan disfrutado la continuación, se darán cuenta de unas cuantas cosas con este capítulo y ps no podía seguir en este proceso de que Sasuke fuese tan malo, debo decirles que me demoro tanto en actualizando que no podre responder a sus reviews pero recuerden que los quiero a todos y aprecio demasiado el hecho de que se tomen un minuto para dejarme uno!

**oSiToPaNdA, gesy, SesshomeShan, Sloth-Hyuuga, Nora!, Vainilla-Pervinca, Mari-chan Uchiuga, naxiitah-chan, hinasweetnaru, nekiita, Judith, luz estrella shaapithaa, hinata-mary, sofitcard, sairiko, adrifernan19, Dark Amy-chan, Gaahina Lovers, viicoviic, tsunade25, flordezereso, LennaParis, Claressa, Rach Black, skarlet3, black-sky-666. **

Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios de verdad que son maravillosos y ps espero seguirlos leyendo en las próximas actualizaciones y espero me disculpen por las futuras demoras! Matta ne y los quiero mucho!


	24. Chapter 24 La verdad de Neji Hyuuga

**Ohayo! Aquí les traigo la continuación de este lindo fic… Realmente espero que no lo hayan olvidado porque yo no he podido sacarlo de mi mente lo que no tengo es tiempo para seguir escribiendo y me trabó y se me olvida!! T----T Que triste es mi vida! En fin espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez y recuerden Naruto y compañía son de Kishimoto-sempai! xD**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXIV. La verdad de Neji Hyuuga. **

La tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, los copos de nieve golpeaban cada objeto con tal fuerza que ya no eran aquellas simples maravillas que relajaban con su existencia a cuanta persona los observara, sus ojos se clavaron en aquel cambio de ambiente y suspirando tomo un poco más de su te.

-Quieres hacerlo mañana?- Una ronca voz corto el silencio que los inundaba, al parecer a ella no le incomodaba pero, para el cada segundo que pasaba el ambiente se hacía cada vez más pesado, recordándole que en cualquier momento ese hombre volvería a la mansión.

-Hai… Mi Otosan debe saberlo lo antes posible… Tal vez así Sasuke-san…- Pero se corto al escuchar un gruñido de frustración por parte de su primo, desde que fue a recogerla estaba molesto y aunque no habían hablado mucho durante el viaje ella se había percatado de su incomodidad, posiblemente por el pelinegro.

-Que empeño tienes en quedarte con él?... Solo porque sea el padre de tu hijo no significa que debas aguantar su comportamiento neurótico!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, sabía que tenía que mantener la calma pero es que saber que ella seguía ciegamente deseando estar con él ignorando el hecho de que el rompería el compromiso lo estaba ahogando.

-Neji-niisan onegai…- Suplico uniendo sus dos manos viendo fijamente al chico delante de si, sabía que él estaba molesto con el Uchiha pero debía convencerlo, tenía que tener al castaño de su lado para evitar que rompieran el compromiso.

-Acaso no te das cuenta que el muy kisama no desea tener hijos?... Por eso se molesto cuando se entero, es todavía demasiado egoísta!- Recrimino sintiendo la furia apoderarse de su cuerpo pero se detuvo de su verborrea al darse cuenta que la chica delante de si empezaba a sollozar silenciosamente.

-Yo… Yo se que el… El está enfadado por el bebe demo… Y si es porque nuestros padres se molestaran? Y si es porque lo obligaran a adelantar el matrimonio?- Divago clavando sus perlados ojos en los del chico dejando a la vista las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus delicados ojos manchando así sus mejillas.

-Si él te amara Hinata no le importaría nada de eso…- Dijo suavemente bajando sus brazos, sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria a aquella delicada joven, lo tenía totalmente bajo su control y aunque odiaba saber que la había perdido con un chico tan malcriado solo le tocaba intentar hacerla feliz.

-Yo… Yo realmente no sé lo que él siente demo… Sé que esta tan asustado como yo- Revelo sonriendo infantilmente apoyando su frente en el hombro del hombre, suspiro satisfecha, sabía que podría contar para siempre con aquel hombre, el único que realmente parecía entender en su totalidad cuanto estaba sufriendo.

Neji solo se limito a abrazar a la chica, tenía que volver a hablar con el Uchiha, tenía que entender porque razón le tenía tanto miedo al embarazo de Hinata, debía entender porque alguien que estaba luchando con todo por ella de un día para otro retrocedió cediendo totalmente su pertenencia.

Una corriente de brisa fría atravesó toda la habitación haciendo que el fijara su vista en la tormenta que parecía seguir aumentando en el exterior, ahora no podría salir de aquel lugar por algunas horas y aunque le aliviara aquello le dolía saber que tendría que estar viendo sufrir a Hinata.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Gruño fastidiado al momento que estaciono frente a la mansión de su familia, odiaba la idea de volver a aquel lugar pero era el más cercano para protegerse de la tormenta que empezaba a cubrir todo con un manto grueso de nieve, todo por querer liberarse un poco de sus tensiones, vio de reojo como su compañero salía igualmente irritado de su auto y caminaba lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada de la casa.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el ambiente que los rodeaba descubriendo algo de más en aquel paisaje, un auto, uno que nunca había visto pero restándole importancia abrió la puerta de la mansión dejando que su compañero entrase primero.

-Vaya… Si que cayó de golpe esa tormenta!- Dijo exaltado el invitado sonriendo al notar que su amigo parecía seguir molesto a cada paso que daba. –No entiendo porque estas tan molesto si fue tu decisión!- Lo enfrento deteniéndose justo frente al chico que lo miro con rabia empujándolo para abrirse camino hacia el interior de la mansión.

-Dobe… Deja de insistir en esto!- Se quejo al escuchar a sus espaldas un gruñido inconforme. –Te dije claramente que no deseo seguir comprometido con alguien como ella- Dijo fríamente al tiempo que encendía las luces de la mansión, al parecer eran los únicos habitantes de aquel lugar.

-Demo… Hasta hace poco te quejabas por lo que había pasado con Natsuko!- Alzo la voz el rubio esquivando por pura suerte el golpe que lanzo su amigo, sorprendiéndose por la actitud que había tomado.

-Naruto… Ya deja de insistir con eso! Hinata ya no me interesa!- Gruño levantando su puño como señal de advertencia al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Dentro de su mente no cavia la sola idea de seguir junto a una mujer que no lo amaba, odiaba el hecho de haberse enamorado de ella, de saber que ella había sido de otro justo cuando estaba con él, cuando fingía que no tenia ojos para nadie más.

"Kuso…" Pensó irritado golpeando una de las paredes causando un eco por todo el pasillo, el no había nacido para estar con una sola persona, así de sencillo.

-No pensé que fueras tan agresivo- Murmuro una ronca voz causando que el pelinegro se congelara en su lugar, pero no de miedo sino de rabia, la rabia que hacia bullir su sangre de una manera totalmente insospechada para su nuevo compañero. –Que es lo que haces aquí?- Interrogo justo cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-Tu… Qué demonios haces en mi casa?!- Gruño guturalmente mirando fijamente esos fríos ojos perlados, un gritito de sorpresa lo hizo desviar su atención hacia la chica que estaba escondida tras la amplia espalda del castaño.

-Acompañando a Hinata… No esperarías que la dejara sola en esta tormenta- Dijo intentando mantener la calma cruzándose de brazos, soltó un suspiro resignado a aquella actitud agresiva del chico, a pesar de todo le hacia un poco de gracia.

-Se que no la habrías dejado sola… En qué momento la has dejado jodidamente sola?!- Gruño ácidamente al momento de terminar de hablar sus ojos negros se posaron en los perlados de la chica notando un brillo de temor reflejarse en ellos viendo con incredulidad al que sería su esposo.

-Hina-chan…- Una tercera voz irrumpió en el lugar captando la atención de los presentes, Naruto miro con cierto temor a las tres personas y temiendo por la seguridad de la única mujer se acerco a ella tomando por los hombros.

-Genial…- Murmuro por lo debajo el pelinegro girándose para seguir su camino, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia que sentía correr por su sangre, como era posible que ella decidiera llevarlo hasta allá, a su casa para tenerlo! No podía ser más descarada.

-Matte!... Sasuke-san- Dijo la ojiblanca liberándose del contacto del rubio su voz se corto al ver como el chico se detenía de golpe. –Onegai…- Suplico sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía al sentir esa fría mirada sobre si, odio, el la odiaba por alguna extraña razón.

-Iré a hablar con ese kisama!- Gruño el castaño avanzando rápidamente hacia el pelinegro que viendo al Hyuuga acercarse camino un poco más rápido perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

-Hina-chan… Que es lo que está sucediendo?- Interrogo el rubio viendo como la chica empezaba a sollozar en silencio, sus manos inconscientemente habían volado hasta su vientre protegiendo de esos horribles sentimientos de rechazo a su pequeño hijo.

-Yo… No entiendo porque esta tan molesto- Divago sintiendo todo su cuerpo adormecido, el lugar empezó a dar vueltas frente a sus ojos y la sensación de frio que antes se había apoderado de ella ahora había desaparecido sumergiéndola en un mar de profunda oscuridad.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

La brisa se hacía cada vez mas fuerte a medida que los segundos pasaban, era la primera tormenta de invierno que pasaban y aunque no era peligrosa causaba demasiadas molestias, podían quedarse atrapados por horas incomunicados y aislados de todas las personas.

"Precisamente aquí… De todos los sitios donde pudieron quedarse atrapados tenía que decidir venir a la jodida casa!" Pensó exasperado tirando la puerta del estudio, no podía estar en su habitación, no podía siquiera pensar que podían haber estado haciendo antes de que el llegara.

En su mente se dibujo nuevamente el rostro de la ojiblanca, pero no la actual, extrañamente estaba recordando a la niña que había conocido por culpa de Natsuko, aquella niña que sin proponérselo le había devuelto la confianza en las mujeres, esa inocente criatura que le brindaba seguridad con solo mirar sus ojos.

-Kuso- Gruño irritado golpeando el escritorio apoyándose totalmente en el, estaba aturdido, su cuerpo estaba cansado de tantas emociones, necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba urgentemente alejarse de todo aquello, en especial de la situación con Hinata, era necesario alejarla totalmente de su vida.

-Acaso piensas seguir actuando así toda la noche?- Murmuro el castaño desde el umbral de la puerta, pudo escuchar un bufido de inconformidad por parte del pelinegro peor no lo vio girarse aunque sea para enfrentarlo.

-Déjame solo- Amenazo con voz ronca cerrando sus ojos y sus manos en puños, odiaba la idea de saberlo tan cerca, de estar consciente que él se lo estaba restregando, había ganado, después de todo Hinata todavía quería estar con él.

-Porque huyes de tu responsabilidad?- Hablo ahora un poco más sereno, había algo que no entendía en todo aquello, tenía que estar seguro de todo antes de la reunión con el padre de Hinata, debía tener una razón para haber cambiado de pronto de opinión.

-No tengo ninguna responsabilidad… Ni con ella ni con nadie- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, la rabia estaba pidiendo a gritos ser liberada, era como una energía que lo movía a cumplir sus caprichos, toda cosa mala que deseara era motivada por esa extraña energía que se apoderaba de su razonamiento.

-Ese hijo es tu responsabilidad!- Gruño cerrando la puerta del estudio esperando que ninguno de los otros habitantes de la casa oyera lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Y tu no deberías estar pensando en romper el compromiso solo porque se embarazo antes de tiempo!- Dijo caminando hacia el pelinegro, estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara de lo infantil que estaba siendo.

-Mi responsabilidad?!... Acaso crees que no se qué te has estado revolcando con ella?! Y ahora de repente quieres que este conmigo?... Tu eres el que debería estar preocupado por sus responsabilidades!- Grito exasperado girándose hacia el castaño, su cuerpo no aguantaba más tenía que descargar su rabia, su irritación con la vida, con las situaciones que le tocaba vivir.

Neji retrocedió unos pasos intentando mantener el equilibrio, sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre correr por su lengua y volviendo su mirada al pelinegro logro esquivar el siguiente golpe que iba dirigido a su nariz, era un poco más grande que el Uchiha y como pudo lo tomo de las muñecas intentando controlar su estallido.

-De que estás hablando Uchiha?- Interrogo clavando su seria mirada en la encolerizada del pelinegro. –Yo no me he acostado con Hinata ni antes ni ahora- Explico sintiendo como el cuerpo del chico dejaba de tensarse y su mirada ahora reflejaba confusión.

Sus ojos solo podían apreciar la ligera cortada en el labio superior del castaño delante de si, al fondo el sonido de la tormenta chocando contra los cristales de la casa, el estudio a medio iluminar, todo volvía a ser claro, aparecía lentamente delante de sí y sintiéndose algo aturdido se apoyo en la pared más cercana intentando en vano desaparecer el creciente dolor de cabeza.

-Acaso por esa razón querías romper el compromiso?... Pensando que era mi hijo el que Hinata lleva en su interior?- Pregunto el castaño siendo presa de una creciente oleada de furia, sabía que tenía que controlarse pero realmente ese Uchiha necesitaba una lección y una bien grande.

-Yo…- Empezó pero de inmediato se interrumpió intentando ordenar sus ideas, su mente viajo al momento en que la rubia le había hablado con total seguridad de que ambos Hyuugas tenían una aventura a su charla con Itachi. –Por kami…- Murmuro confundiendo al castaño, había hablado con Itachi, posiblemente su padre ya estaba enterado de lo que haría.

-Que te pasa Uchiha?... Acaso fue demasiada información para ti?- Dijo irónico escuchando con cierto recelo el creciente movimiento en el exterior de la habitación, un golpe sordo contra los vidrios indicaba que la brisa se estaba volviendo insoportable y que tendrían que cerrar todas las puertas de la mansión.

"Soy un idiota" Pensó al tiempo que la puerta del estudio se abría de golpe dejando ver la silueta de un rubio bastante agitado y pálido, sus negros ojos se encontraron por unos segundos con los azules de su amigo y luego con los perlados entendiendo que algo malo había pasado con Hinata.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_Miro con cierta incredulidad el paisaje que aparecía poco a poco delante de si, sonrió al darse cuenta que los arboles de cerezo estaban a plena flor y que bajo su sombra una mujer y una pequeña se deleitaban admirando el primaveral paisaje, sintió como su corazón era atravesado al reconocerse a la tierna edad de 10 años, su madre, estaba admirando a su madre. _

_-Okasan… Hoy estaba más tranquilo- Murmuro la pequeña Hinata haciendo que la mayor se detuviera para escuchar parte de sus vivencias pasadas, eran recuerdos que prefería no tener en mente, cada momento pasado con su madre le dolía, haberla perdido tan joven, odiaba pensar en lo vacía que se había sentido al saberse sola con su padre. _

_-Así que… Tu compañía si lo está calmando?- Pregunto la mujer mientras giraba suavemente a la pequeña para peinar su corto cabello, la niña rio encantada mientras asentía ilusionada. _

_-Sasuke-san no habla mucho… Casi siempre está sentado cerca de la colina solo…- Comento subiendo uno de sus dedos hasta rozar sus labios, le costaba imaginar cómo alguien podía estar tanto tiempo solo y no sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. _

_-Hinata… Muchas personas disfrutan estar solos… Sin embargo a él le gusta tu compañía, de alguna forma cuando él te ve se relaja- Dijo riendo tiernamente mientras veía como la pequeña se giraba incrédula para verla fijamente. _

_-Okasan!!!! Es muy mayor- Dijo avergonzada entendiendo que su madre intentaba preguntarle si gustaba de su nuevo amigo, uno demasiado solitario para su gusto. _

_-Hinata…- Dijo empezando a reír juguetonamente mientras abrazaba a la pequeña acariciando maternalmente sus cabellos. –En el amor no hay edad… Por alguna razón siento que el sufre más de lo que deja ver y tu mi pequeña lo ayudas a entender que existen otras cosas aparte del dolor- _

_-Okasan…- Murmuro algo confundida, no entendía bien que era lo que estaba diciendo, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que estaba en lo correcto, recordaba lentamente el rostro molesto del chico cada vez que ella le decía que debía irse y aunque no decía nada para detenerla ella sentía que así lo deseaba. _

_-Intenta ser su amiga… Es lo que él necesita…- Concluyo liberando a la pequeña y mirando al cielo momentáneamente, este tenía tonalidades rojizas haciendo suspirar a la mujer, ya era momento de marcharse, no podía dejar mucho tiempo a Hanabi sola. _

_La imagen se fue volviendo borrosa mientras ella intentaba contener las lagrimas viendo el tranquilo rostro de su madre una vez más, una punzada en su vientre la obligo a apoyarse en sus rodillas, sintiendo como nuevamente todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro, absorbiendo hasta su propia presencia. _

"_No quiero estar aquí…" Pensó subiendo sus manos hasta los oídos, un sonido agudo estaba atravesando su cuerpo aturdiéndola y un ligero aroma a sales de lavanda la estaba tranquilizando haciendo que volviera a sentir levemente su propio cuerpo. _

_-Tu okasan no te regaña por estar aquí?- Una voz resonó en su mente haciéndola levantar la mirada de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe recordando claramente al chico que en esos momentos había estado en el parque. _

_-Iie… Ella dice que podríamos ser amigos- Comento inocentemente escuchando un bufido de incredulidad por parte del adolescente, su fría mirada era inconfundible, ese gesto altanero y ese aire de superioridad que nunca lo había abandonado. _

_-Acaso no te cansas de venir a fastidiarme?- Pregunto ácidamente viendo de reojo a la pequeña, la niña se sobresalto sonrojándose pero negó lentamente, recordando las palabras de su madre, ella siempre tenía razón y aunque él la tratara de forma incorrecta no lo dejaría solo. _

_-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro sintiéndose pesada, su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil y le dolía la parte baja de su vientre, solo quería tocarlo, hacerle saber que estaba bien que no debía preocuparse por ella. _

-Dobe… Realmente me asustaste- La ronca voz del Uchiha resonó por toda la habitación al tiempo que ella abría lentamente sus ojos, podía sentir como una de sus manos estaba presa entre otras que le brindaban un calor sobre protector, pero su mirada perlada buscaba al dueño de aquella voz.

-No es mi culpa teme! Ella no reaccionaba y parecía como si le doliera algo, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada- Dijo el rubio ignorando que la joven empezaba a recuperar poco a poco la conciencia.

-Y tuviste que ir a buscarnos?- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, su mirada oscura bajo hacia el rostro de la chica, tenía el ceño fruncido pero cuando se dio cuenta que aquellos inocentes ojos perlados lo miraban relajo un poco sus facciones.

-Uchiha deja en paz a Naruto- Regaño el castaño acariciando levemente la palma de la chica, el sabia como protegerla y eso le agradaba, Neji había dejado de lado sus sentimientos para cuidar los de ella, para verla feliz.

-Neji-niisan…- Murmuro bajito mientras se sentaba en el sofá, los tres hombres la miraron asustados. –No pasa nada ya estoy bien- Dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se sonrojaba viendo como los tres se negaban a dejar de verla.

-Segura?- Pregunto el rubio siendo el primero en salir de aquel embobamiento que los había sorprendido a todos. –Porque paso eso?- Interrogo escuchando dos gruñidos de inconformidad.

-Suele pasar cuando estas embarazada…- Dio como simple respuesta suspirando cansada. –Neji-niisan… Tengo sed- Murmuro sonrojada viendo como el castaño la miraba con cierto recelo.

-Volveré enseguida- Advirtió mirando fijamente al pelinegro que volvió a tensar sus facciones mirando en otra dirección, todavía no habían terminado de hablar pero la salud de su prima estaba primero que los caprichos del Uchiha.

-Nii-san…- Hablo nuevamente la ojiblanca intentando ponerse de pie, el castaño se acerco rápidamente tomándola de los hombros para hacerla sentarse nuevamente. –Esa cortada… Cómo?-

-Fue una tontería- Dijo restándole importancia pero al ver que la chica no quedaba muy convencida se resigno a contarle la verdad. –Estaba…-

-Dobe busca en el estudio los primeros auxilios… Sino Hinata querrá levantarse a buscarlos- La voz del pelinegro sonó distante, como preocupado, había interrumpido al castaño de golpe y este sabiendo que estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento se levanto.

-Matte…- Pidió la ojiblanca tomando al castaño de la muñeca, este se libero suavemente dejando su mano apoyada en sus piernas.

-Déjame buscarte tú te… Ya luego te contare como me lastime- Dijo tranquilo empezando a caminar hacia la cocina, ahora nuevamente estaban ellos dos solos, un silencio incomodo los lleno casi instantáneamente.

-Gomen…- La voz del pelinegro resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara, nunca pensó que él sería el primero en romper aquella incómoda situación. –Yo fui el que le hizo esa cortada a Neji- Revelo bajando su mirada, no podía verla siquiera a la cara, luego de todo lo que le había dicho, sencillamente no merecía que ella le perdonara, no una vez más.

-Lo supuse…- Dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente, al parecer el Uchiha estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato que en pocos segundos la delicada mujer había atravesado la habitación para poder estar frente a él. –Nii-san nunca ha recibido un golpe en toda su vida… Siempre supo cubrirse en las peleas- Revelo sonriendo al tiempo que rozaba tímidamente la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Demo… Acaso no te molesta?- Interrogo incrédulo, los ojos de la chica tenían un brillo melancólico pero no parecía molesta, es mas la sentía mucho más tranquila, como cuando eran jóvenes. –Yo…-

-Entiendo que no desees un hijo…- Lo corto súbitamente sintiendo que era la única oportunidad que tendría para aclarar las cosas con él. –No fue algo que haya planeado demo… No pienso cambiar mi idea de tenerlo… Nii-san ha estado viniendo constantemente a ver como avanzo y pensando en cómo le diremos a mi Otosan esto- Comento sintiendo un poco mareada, todavía seguía un poco más débil de lo normal.

-Siéntate- Dijo casi como una orden el pelinegro, no cavia en la sorpresa de lo que estaba escuchando, realmente ella estaba embarazada, y estaba embarazada de él, no sabía realmente que sentir, si emoción o tristeza debido a que el mismo la había alejado sin darle tiempo de explicaciones.

-Nunca fue mi intención ocultártelo demo… Tú estas confundido con Natsuko y yo… No quería que decidieras estar conmigo solo porque nos equivocamos- Dijo respirando con dificultad, todavía tenía clara la imagen de sus recuerdos, como había podido olvidarlo? Como si era el primer chico que le había gustado.

-Hinata…- La llamo el pelinegro viendo como ella subía su rostro un poco sonrojado, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, Sasuke no podía soportar saberse responsable de todo el sufrimiento que aquella delicada joven había estado pasando.

-Yo sé que no me… No me amas demo… No puedo… No puedo negarme mis sentimientos- Dijo entrecortadamente dejando que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, vio como el rostro del pelinegro se relajo totalmente y sonriendo de una manera totalmente nueva para ella la abrazo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho.

-Gomene… Siempre he sido un baka… Incluso antes…- Dijo sintiéndose completo por primera vez en semanas, odiaba admitirlo pero nunca más podía saberse lejos de esa delicada mujer, la madre de sus hijos, la única que siempre podía entenderlo.

-Iie… Antes solo sufrías- Dijo sonriendo al entender que el chico no la había olvidado. –Nunca pensé que volvería a encontrarme con el chico del parque- Dijo más para sí que para el pelinegro.

-Debiste haber recordado la antipatía desde el principio- Dijo un poco más tranquilo pero todavía sin liberar a la joven, sintió como la ojiblanca reía por lo debajo intentando ocultar su creciente felicidad.

-Sasuke-san… Gomen…- Dijo apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico, suspiro cansada y relajo todo su cuerpo, podía sentir la respiración calmada del pelinegro chocar contra su cabello, a pesar de todo el era el único que lograba tranquilizarla.

-Ahora porque te disculpas?- Dijo neutralmente tomando a la chica de la cintura para sentarla en su regazo, necesitaba sentirla lo más cerca posible de si, era una necesidad que había desarrollado con el pasar del tiempo, solo ese delicado toque de lirios que poseía la Hyuuga lograba ponerlo totalmente a su merced.

-Por haber sido descuidada…- Dijo rodeando el cuello del pelinegro con cuidado apoyando su frente en el hombro de él, este solo atino a suspirar cansado mientras besaba tiernamente la mejilla de la chica acariciando lánguidamente su espalda y cabello.

-No te disculpes…- Murmuro al oído de la chica sintiendo como esta se agitaba de golpe. –Nunca te disculpes conmigo… Y menos por darme lo que siempre he deseado- Revelo cerrando los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba, la sintió moverse de su posición pero no le importo, el la dejaría hacer lo que deseara, así significara perderla para siempre.

-Sasuke…- Susurro suavemente rozando con su aliento el rostro del chico, sonrió al verlo suspirar tranquilo, al parecer el también la había pasado mal. –Te amo…- Murmuro muy bajito rozando con sus palabras los labios del chico justo cuando le daba un tierno y fugaz beso.

Sasuke atrapo el cuerpo de la chica justo cuando sintió aquellos suaves labios rozar los suyos, extrañaba enormemente aquella inocencia que lo endulzaba todo y a todos, unió nuevamente sus labios con los de ella sonriendo al sentirla suspirar dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que los cubrían a ambos, rodeo lentamente el cuello del pelinegro profundizando el beso sintiéndose nuevamente mareada.

-Nunca me dejes- Susurro el pelinegro entre besos empezando a acariciar la delicada silueta de la mujer entre sus brazos, la sintió asentir mientras se perdía en el delicioso sabor de aquellos castos besos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Suspiro derrotado al momento que regreso sobre sus pasos, sabía que si se quedaba solo con ella arreglarían las cosas y aunque no lo deseara y le doliera, su delicada prima había elegido y le frustraba saber que había elegido bien, el Uchiha parecía ser cruel pero en el fondo siempre buscaba proteger a la mujer que ambos amaban.

"Por lo menos olvido lo de la charla" Pensó soltando un suspiro cansado al tiempo que dejaba el te sobre la mesa de la cocina, la tormenta todavía sonaba fuerte estremeciendo toda la mansión.

Miro el reloj más cercano percatándose que tendrían que pasar la noche en aquel lugar, encerrados por culpa de la tormenta, nada detestaba más que perder el tiempo por causa de los eventos naturales, justo pensaba en eso cuando sonó su móvil, reconociendo instantáneamente quien era la persona que lo llamaba.

_-Donde estas?- _Sonó al otro lado de la línea, el castaño gruño sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza empezaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. _–Estas con ella cierto?- _

_­_-Sabes que debo cuidarla además… Tenía que pensar como decirle lo del embarazo a Hiashi-sama…- Comento clavando su mirada en la puerta, tenía que agudizar sus sentidos para que nadie más supiera que estaba comunicándose con el exterior.

_-El estará feliz y lo sabes… Lo que me preocupa es la actitud del chico, siempre veo a la misma rubia esperándolo cuando le toca salir de la oficina- _Comento al otro lado del teléfono haciendo que el castaño gruñera algo aturdido.

-Imagino de quien se trata demo… Todavía no podemos sacar conclusiones, Hiashi-sama se molestaría si cometemos un error-

_-Lo sé por eso solo te lo estoy comentando… En la universidad se corren rumores de que ellos terminaron y nuevamente las chicas están pensando en el… Crees que resistirá tales tentaciones?- _

-Ahora creo todo del Uchiha… Realmente parece interesado en ella- Dijo neutralmente al tiempo que uno de los vidrios del lugar se estremeció provocando un fuerte sonido que hizo a su interlocutor gritar asustado.

_-Deberías alejarte de las ventanas… Podrían causarte algún daño y no creo que a Hiashi-sama le guste esa idea- _

-Urusei! Concéntrate en lo tuyo… Yo veré que todo avance como debe ser… A la final lo único que importa es que se cumplan sus deseos- Dijo cansinamente cortando la comunicación de golpe, odiaba realmente hablar de la chica como si fuera un objeto en vez de una persona.

"Kuso… Y ahora como hago para salir de aquí" Pensó acercándose nuevamente a la puerta, podía escuchar como la brisa intentaba pasar a través de las paredes del lugar, sus pasos eran ahogados por la tormenta y llegando nuevamente a la sala vio como el pelinegro tomaba a la ojiblanca en brazos y se encaminaba hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Una tos ronca lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento notando la alegre sonrisa del rubio que al parecer tenía demasiado tiempo admirando a la pareja que se reconciliaba, el castaño solo bufo extendiendo la mano para que le pasara la caja de primeros auxilios.

-Por lo menos no tendremos más peleas las horas que estemos aquí atrapados- Comento el rubio caminando hacia el sofá, estaba totalmente aburrido y más si ahora no podía hablar con el chico por el cual había dejado sola a su novia.

-Nunca entenderé como el Uchiha te eligió a ti para ser su amigo- Reflexiono el castaño sentándose en el sillón contiguo al del rubio, este rio fuertemente mientras despeinaba su cabello.

-Digamos que… Lo importante lo tenemos en común- Soltó todavía sonriendo, busco el control del televisor esperando que sirviera las tormentas solían ser aburridas si no estabas en pareja y aunque le alegraba envidiaba la suerte que tenia Sasuke, el destino definitivamente estaba del lado de esa pareja.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Que les pareció?! Espero que bien porque realmente la historia ya está haciéndose tediosa y aunque faltan algunos detallitos ya esta parejita esta a punto de concretarse jajaja!!! No podía hacer sufrir tanto a Hinata… Está en estado recuerdan?! En fin besos y abrazos a cuantos leen mi fic y un saludo especial a quienes se molestan en dejarme un review es lo único que me da energías para amanecer escribiendo!

**Arethahiwatari, HinataShakugan-15, Airi-Hyuga, KENSA-CHAN, oSiToPaNdA, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Dark Amy-chan, viicoviic, judit-12, LennaParis, adrifernan19, tsunade25, skarlet3, Claressa, gesy. **

Espero actualizar lo antes posible pero no prometo nada!!! Los quiero a todos, muchos besos y se me cuidan nos leeremos en una próxima actualización!!! Matta ne! n-n


	25. Chapter 25 Atrapados en la Tormenta

**Primero que nada debo pedir perdón por mi larga ausencia! Navidad llego antes de tiempo en mi trabajo y tenía que trabajar hasta largas horas en la noche y la universidad me quitaba el tiempo restante, trabajaba en tienda así que tampoco tenía los fines de semana libres… Ahora, recupere un poco de mi libertad y aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia!!! Naruto es de Kishimoto. **

* * *

**Cap. XXV. Atrapados en la Tormenta. **

Sentía el ruido de la tormenta muy lejano, mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por sus demás sentidos, le era relajante sentir ese aliento chocar contra su rostro, tenia semanas sin disfrutar de ese tipo de tranquilidad, soltó un suspiro relajado mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el cálido pecho del chico escuchándolo reír por lo debajo.

-Gomen…- Susurro la voz masculina a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, la chica solo pudo negar tranquilamente mientras deslizaba sus suaves dedos por los amplios hombros del hombre.

-Porque… Porque te disculpas?- Dijo nerviosamente sintiendo el calor acumularse en sus mejillas, todavía tenía un poco de vergüenza pero no podía evitar sentirse totalmente feliz estando en aquella situación.

Sasuke prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar de las delicadas caricias que le brindaba la ojiblanca, se detuvo justo al final del pasillo dando con la puerta de su habitación, un lugar al cual ella todavía no había entrado, la parte de su vida que ella todavía no conocía totalmente.

Suspiro relajada, con el tiempo había descubierto que ese chico no era muy bueno con las palabras y que tal vez estaba pensando cómo responder a su interrogante, abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir que se detenía; podía notar la confusión reflejarse en esos oscuros ojos, trago fuerte sintiendo nerviosa y se giro para ver qué era lo que tenia al pelinegro de esa forma.

-Esta… Es…- Su nerviosismo la había hecho dudar y el pelinegro asintió antes de que terminara de hablar; Hinata empezó a sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, todo el tiempo que el pelinegro había estado viviendo en la mansión ella nunca había intentado acercarse a aquel lugar.

-En algún momento tendrías que conocerlo- Dio como simple respuesta al tiempo que empujaba la puerta para poder entrar al lugar, la ojiblanca pudo distinguir una gran ventana al final de la habitación iluminando tenuemente cada rincón del lugar, estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio con lámpara y computadora, unas cuantas sillas y afiches de las bandas que fueron sus favoritas.

-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro sorprendida de ver todo aquello, se sobresalto al sentirse apoyada en algo sumamente suave, la cama del pelinegro, suspiro intentando tranquilizarse mientras seguía con su mirada el camino que había tomado el chico, vio como el lugar se ilumino dándole oportunidad de detallar cada rincón de la habitación.

-No he tenido tiempo de cambiar algunas cosas- Dio como excusa al notar la sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro de la ojiblanca al ver todos aquellos afiches y la estantería llena de libros del tiempo de instituto.

-Iie…- Negó al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban intensamente mientras intentaba controlar su emoción. –Es tu habitación… La habitación del chico que conocí- Dijo nerviosa mientras ampliaba su sonrisa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al momento que escucho aquella frase salir de esos rosados labios que tanto adoraba, no podía entender como algo tan sencillo podía emocionarla tanto.

Hinata se levanto un poco de la cama para poder observar mejor todo el lugar, cada detalle le era interesante, podía sentir incluso el aire engreído que tendría aquel chico que conoció hace tanto tiempo, sonrió ante tales ideas emocionada porque al fin el la dejara entrar totalmente a su vida.

-Realmente te parece tan interesante?- Interrogo el pelinegro sentándose junto a la delicada mujer, ella solo se limito a asentir mientras volvía a su posición, apoyo todo su peso en las manos intentando tranquilizarse, la emoción de conocerlo totalmente la llenaba de una manera inexplicable.

El pelinegro solo se limito a mirarla, a delinear su silueta ligeramente alterada, noto el pequeño bulto que empezaba a sobresalir a nivel de su vientre, sus pechos se veían un poco más grandes, su piel aunque pálida tenía un ligero tono rosáceo que la hacía ver hermosa, podía sentir el ligero rastro de lirios que dejaba su cabello en el aire, pero lo que lo hipnotizo fueron sus ojos, esos ojos que dejaban ver su inocencia, su determinación, algo que siempre había poseído y que tal vez ni ella misma había notado nunca.

-Que sucede?- Murmuro la ojiblanca trayendo al pelinegro a la realidad, Hinata solo pudo mirarlo fijamente intentando entender porque estaba tan distraído.

-Nani mo…- Susurro el pelinegro acercándose lentamente a la ojiblanca, realmente no entendía como alguien sin proponérselo lo había cambiado de esa forma tan drástica, el no esperaba estar con alguien, ni siquiera veía la idea de casarse y formar una familia y un error, una coincidencia lo hizo cambiar aquella mentalidad, ahora no podía concebir su vida sin aquella dulce mujer.

Se sonrojo un poco más al notar la cercanía de aquel perfecto rostro, tenia tanto tiempo deseando que el volviera a verla así, deseoso por probarla, por hacerla suya, suspiro satisfecha mientras cerraba los ojos al tiempo que el cálido aliento chocaba con sus labios para luego sentir aquel roce que la enloquecía.

Tomo su nuca suavemente mientras profundizaba poco a poco el beso, era tierno, lleno de las emociones que ambos intentaban ocultar, sintió las delicadas manos de la ojiblanca jugando con su cabello, disfrutaba saberla tan tranquila, tan suya.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro la ojiblanca separándose un poco del pelinegro confundiéndolo, esta sonrió divertida mientras bajaba una de las manos del chico hasta su vientre sorprendiéndolo. –Conócelo…- Susurro mientras le daba suaves besos en su mejilla, podía notar la expresión sorprendida del chico que seguía sin quitar la mano de su posición.

"Este… Este es mi hijo…" Pensó concentrando toda su atención en el pequeño bulto de la ojiblanca, vio como las manos de la chica se movieron suavemente subiendo un poco el suéter para que pudiera verlo mejor, se sorprendió al sentir lo cálido que se encontraba aquel bulto.

-Ahora está tranquilo…- Dijo rompiendo el ensimismamiento que tenía el pelinegro, vio como su confundida mirada buscaba una explicación en ella haciéndola reír. –Creo que se siente feliz de poder conocerte al fin- Completo sonrojándose levemente, no había hablado de su bebe en voz alta, no de aquella manera.

-Acaso…- Empezó pero no sabía cómo seguir su idea, no entendía como aquella chica podía estar tan segura de lo que decía si él ni siquiera había logrado sentir que se moviera.

-Solo lo sé…- Respondió adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro. –Estaba muy inquieto últimamente, ahora por fin dejo de moverse… Justo cuando lo tocaste- Dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba ocultar su creciente sonrojo.

Sasuke miro sorprendido como sonreía, era la primera vez que la veía tan satisfecha, podía sentir aquel aire maternal que empezaba a transmitir y se dio cuenta de que era lo que veía diferente en ella esas últimas semanas.

"Baka…" Pensó sobre sí mismo al tiempo que separaba la mano del vientre de la chica para tomarla de la cintura sorprendiéndola, sonrió de lado justo cuando consiguió unir sus labios nuevamente con los de la chica, realmente no volvería a perderla, así le costara su posición en la empresa.

* * *

El sonido de los cristales hacía eco por todo el lugar, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura, hacia unos minutos que no había luz resignándose a esperar a que todo aquello pasara se tumbaron en el sofá encerrándose en sus propios pensamientos.

-Creo que es un error…- Murmuro una voz femenina captando la atención de su compañero, podía notar un brillo de curiosidad en sus oscuros ojos. –No deberíamos estar buscando nada en este lugar-

-Es lo que nos ordenaron…- Suspiro cansado, se deslizo acomodándose un poco mejor en su lugar escuchando con cierta satisfacción el bufido que había dado la chica. –Además que tanta molestia te puede causar buscar eso?- Soltó curioso viendo fijamente a la chica.

Su mirada café se perdió momentáneamente en algún punto especifico del suelo, sonrió melancólicamente mientras abría nuevamente su móvil iluminando un poco el lugar que tenía delante de sí.

-No vamos a encontrar nada… Por eso- Dijo dándose por vencida viendo fijamente al chico delante de si, podía definirlo claramente, su cabello castaño despeinado, sus ojos café oscuros y esas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas; lo vio negar confundido mientras ella solo conseguía reír tímidamente.

-Como lo sabes?!- Se exalto entendiendo lo que decía la castaña delante de si, sus ojos café claro y su cabello recogido en dos moñitos altos le daban un aire infantil, pudo descifrar la sonrisa altanera que esta le estaba brindando mientras se apoyaba totalmente en el sofá.

-Kiba… Desde hace cinco meses esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo- Revelo clavando sus ojos en el techo del lugar, nuevamente una sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro intentando borrar aquellas ideas sobre él. –El no ha intentado estar con alguien- Confeso cerrando los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba un grito ahogado por parte de su compañero.

-Como lo sabes?- Volvió a preguntar concentrando toda su atención en la delgada mujer que tenia junto a si, era de descendencia china y sus rasgos aun más finos que los suyos propios escondían mucho mejor sus propios sentimientos.

-Me ordenaron vigilarlo…- Murmuro girándose para encarar al castaño, este solo la miraba confundida mientras ella solo conseguía reír. –El me dijo que lo vigilara de cerca y yo… Yo no pude evitar obedecerle-

-Teme… Así que él te estuvo utilizando todo este tiempo?!- Grito furioso el castaño mientras se ponía de pie, no podía entender como su hermana mayor podía ceder tan fácil a las instrucciones de ese frio Hyuuga.

-El es también nuestro jefe Kiba… No podía negarme- Murmuro sintiendo como era tomada de los hombros, podía sentir la rabia a través de las manos de su hermano pero, no podía negarse a las exigencias de ese Hyuuga.

-Demo… El te ha estado sobre exigiendo! Acaso no te das cuenta- Dijo ofuscado clavando su furiosa mirada en la melancólica de la chica, podía sentir algo más que dolor en aquella mirada, estaba vacía, tenia meses demostrando ese vacío que sencillamente era impropio de esa explosiva personalidad.

"Es algo que tu no podrías entender" Pensó la castaña sonriendo tímidamente al tiempo que la luz volvía en todo el lugar iluminando totalmente aquel gran departamento. Giro su mirada hacia la dirección donde debía estar la habitación del pelinegro.

-Continuemos- Dijo fríamente el castaño liberando por fin a la mayor, esta solo consiguió sonreír mientras se quedaba observando aquel lugar. –Tu ve a la habitación de el yo buscare en la de invitados- Ordeno metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras veía como la mujer asentía empezando su marcha.

La castaña suspiro agotada, era difícil tratar con aquel chico que consideraba su hermano menor, la familia Inuzuka había accedido a adoptarla desde su llegada de china, la habían criado y le habían enseñado todo sobre su país, dejando en sus manos el bienestar del menor de sus hijos.

-Ese baka… No debería preocuparse tanto por mi- Murmuro encendiendo la luz de la habitación; trago fuerte intentando contener su sorpresa, avanzo lentamente haciéndose a la idea de que todo era una simple ilusión, pero cada paso que daba se daba cuenta de que no era su imaginación. –No… No puede ser…- Murmuro girándose sobre sí misma y empezando a correr en la dirección que se había ido el otro joven.

Avanzo rápidamente por la gran sala, intentando entender cómo es que aquel lugar parecía estar abandonado, esa habitación, esa no podía ser la habitación del pelinegro, sencillamente debía ser una equivocación; sintió un gran estruendo obligándola a cubrirse los oídos apoyándose en la entrada de la otra habitación.

-Que sucede?- Dijo el castaño al notar un grito ahogado a sus espaldas, sabía bien que la castaña odiaba las tormentas y más si eran acompañadas por tantos ruidos extraños. –No deberías asustarte tanto a estas alturas de tu vida- Se burlo acercándose a la mujer, vio con cierto recelo la mirada aturdida de la chica.

-Esta… Esta es la de invitados?- Logro preguntar intentando salir de su asombro, la habitación estaba totalmente ordenada, una que otra prenda masculina estaba sobre la cama y en los muebles, sobre el pequeño escritorio se encontraba una laptop y unos cuantos papeles.

-Hai… Demo, parece que el Uchiha ha estado viviendo aquí… No era la otra su habitación?- Interrogo confundido por su descubrimiento, la castaña negó confundiendo aun mas al castaño que la acompañaba.

-Esto me está empezando a asustar- Dijo intentando sonreír despreocupada pero un gruñido por parte de su compañero lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. –El que debería ser la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha…-

-Que encontraste?- Murmuro la castaño intentando entender que era lo que la chica intentaba decir, pero esta negó y tomando la mano del chico empezó a caminar hacia el lugar que momentos antes había abandonado.

-Es hasta algo perturbador demo… No podemos hacer nada más que decir que no encontramos nada- Dijo al tiempo que se colocaba detrás del castaño, este receloso la miro por encima de su hombro dejándose empujar al interior de la habitación.

Kiba gruño mientras veía como la chica sonreía tímidamente mientras lo seguía empujando, el se detuvo en el umbral de aquella habitación y se giro para encarar a la chica intentando pedir con la mirada que le explicara qué pasaba.

-Voy a informarle a Hiashi-sama lo que nos pidió- Murmuro señalando hacia el interior de la habitación girándose al tiempo que escuchaba como el castaño retrocedía sorprendido, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

* * *

Se giro sintiendo ese fuerte aroma que tanto disfrutaba obligándola a sonreír involuntariamente, cerró los ojos con más fuerza intentando mantener el sueño, tenia tanto tiempo que no soñaba con él, de esa manera tan tranquila.

"Sasuke-san…" Pensó volviendo a sonreír sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que había estado soñando, tenerlo nuevamente y que se sintiera feliz por su hijo, porque al fin había podido aclarar toda la situación con él.

Su cuerpo se movió una vez más quedando boca arriba, la cama era realmente suave, más de lo que la recordaba, sintió la luz artificial intentar importunarla y arrugando la nariz empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez.

-Hmp- Un gruñido la hizo salir de su ensoñamiento de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder buscando de donde había salido aquel sonido, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que la detallaban a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

-Sasuke-san!- Dijo sorprendida sentándose de golpe en la cama, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas aumentar al tiempo que en el perfecto rostro del chico se dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa mientras que se apoyaba en la cama.

-No quise despertarte- Explico poniéndose de pie para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la chica, podía ver como sus pómulos seguían de un rojo intenso mientras él se acercaba, al parecer todavía estaba algo aturdida por cómo había despertado.

-Iie… Demo… Pensé que todo había sido un sueño- Revelo bajito intentando esconder aquella vergüenza que la caracterizaba, sintió un roce cálido en su espalda desnuda haciéndola estremecer.

-Así que esperabas fuera un sueño?- Dijo neutralmente mientras atraía el cuerpo de la chica hasta su pecho sintiendo como se sobresaltaba sin resistirse a aquello, suspiro tranquilo mientras acariciaba lentamente los brazos de la chica.

Hinata suspiro tranquila llenándose de esa masculina fragancia que la hipnotizaba, podía escuchar todavía como la brisa chocaba contra las ventanas de la mansión, el sonido era un poco más calmado que horas antes, la ojiblanca se sonrojo al recordar los acontecimientos de cuando la tormenta estaba arremetiendo fuertemente contra la mansión.

**Flash Back. **

_Sasuke la tomo de la cintura mientras unía sus labios en un suave beso, podía sentir la necesidad en aquellos dulces besos, la había extrañado tanto como ella a él y eso la llenaba de felicidad. _

_La ojiblanca tomo el final de la camisa empezando a subirla conforme avanzaba en sus caricias por la amplia espalda del chico, podía sentirlo gruñir mientras sus besos iban aumentando, se separo algo avergonzada para terminar de sacar aquella prenda de ropa, lo vio sonreír pícaramente sonrojándose de golpe. _

_-Hinata…- Murmuro guturalmente el pelinegro intentando esconder ese brillo de lujuria que empezaba a aparecer en sus ojos, tenia tanto tiempo deseándola, extrañando su cuerpo. _

_Lo vio acercarse aun más a ella al tiempo que empezaba a subir la camisa de la chica, era bastante holgada escondiendo perfectamente su apenas notorio vientre y las curvas que todavía conservaba, aunque para él seguía siendo demasiado provocativa esa delicada mujer. _

_Hinata suspiro extasiada mientras permitía que el chico terminara de sacar su camisa, podía sentir el cálido roce de Sasuke empezando a excitarla de sobre manera, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba aquellas caricias. _

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía como el pelinegro empezaba a crear un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, jadeo fuertemente al sentirlo sobre su pezón, esas zonas estaban mucho más sensibles y cada caricia era aun más intensa que antes. _

_-Déjame tocarte Hinata… Déjame… Hacerte mía- Suplico el pelinegro subiendo su mirada, encontrando sus oscuros y deseosos ojos con los perlados de la chica que asintió soltando un gemido dándole la libertad de hacer con ella lo que deseara. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Apoyo totalmente su cabeza en el pecho del chico rindiéndose a sus caricias, estas eran suaves intentando tal vez transmitirle lo mucho que le había hecho falta, lo mucho que significaba para él.

-Parece que ya está terminando- Dijo el pelinegro más para sí mismo que para la chica, habían pasado casi 2 horas desde que despertara teniendo a la ojiblanca en brazos, fue la primera vez en semanas que había dormido tan bien.

-Hai… Neji-niisan y Naruto-kun?- Murmuro la ojiblanca dándose cuenta que había pasado toda la noche encerrada con el chico y que cada uno había llegado a aquel lugar con otra persona.

-Están afuera… Estaban desayunando cuando salí a ver que estaban haciendo- Comento separándose de la chica, Hinata vio aquel acto algo confundida siguiéndolo hasta su closet, de ahí saco un gran abrigo negro con el símbolo de su familia en la parte de atrás y caminando hacia ella se lo coloco en las manos.

-Debes salir a cambiarte no?...- Dijo viendo con sorpresa como la chica asentía sonrojándose, sonrió al darse cuenta que ella no tenía la menor intención de dejar aquella habitación.

-Lo olvide…- Murmuro apenada poniéndose de pie con torpeza. –Nos vemos más tarde Sasuke-san- Dijo a modo de despedida mientras salía de la habitación, realmente no quería alejarse del chico pero ese día era importante, debía hablar con su padre y no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo embobada por alguien a quien vería despertar el resto de su vida.

"Sasuke-san será mi esposo" Pensó sonriendo infantilmente mientras prácticamente corría hacia su habitación, tenía que apurarse en arreglarse no quería dejar esperando a su primo y mas luego de haberse desaparecido toda la noche.

* * *

Podía escuchar el crujido de las columnas en el exterior, la tormenta aunque se había calmado todavía no había terminado en su totalidad, tenia horas sin tener noticias de su tío y mucho menos de los dueños de aquella mansión, debía todavía pensar en cómo acomodar el desastre que el Uchiha menor había causado.

-Todavía preocupado?- Una voz a su espalda lo hizo gruñir irritado, dándole a entender que no había encontrado la solución aun. –No deberías pensar tanto en eso a la final el teme dirá que fue su culpa-

-No es tan sencillo Naruto- Murmuro el castaño girándose hacia el rubio que lo miraba confundido. –Eso no es algo que puedas hacer y deshacer… Si su otosan se entero por Itachi lo que iba a hacer entonces a esta hora ya Hiashi-sama debe estar enterado-

-Lo que significa?- Dijo el rubio intentando entender cuál era la verdadera frustración del castaño delante de sí.

-Lo que significa que lo que han estado planeando podría venirse abajo llevándose consigo a Hinata- Revelo frunciendo el ceño ante tal idea. –Yo rompí el compromiso únicamente porque así se me pidió…-

-Nunca terminare de entender eso de sus compromisos- Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca, podía entender la historia del castaño delante de si, al final habían pasado la noche hablando y había descubierto cosas que tal vez en circunstancias normales nunca habría comentado.

-Como te comente… Todo es por una promesa de la Okasan de Hinata- Dijo sorprendiendo al rubio, Neji iba a continuar pero escucho pasos acercándose hasta ellos. –Tal vez cuando sea el momento sepas toda la verdad- Murmuro cruzándose de brazos y girándose para volver a admirar la oscuridad del pasillo que daba a los jardines.

-Dobe…- La grave voz del pelinegro hizo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos obligándolo a girarse rápidamente. –Todavía no has podido hablar con Umiko-chan?- Comento ignorante de lo que casi era revelado a su rubio amigo.

-Iie… Todavía no hay servicio telefónico- Comento suspirando cansinamente, realmente lo que estaba pasando con el pelinegro era algo difícil de creer, tal vez de no ser porque lo estaba viviendo no creería que eso todavía pasaba.

-Ya veo…- Dijo serio cruzándose de brazos, sabía que Hinata se tardaría un poco más en llegar hasta ellos, todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer. –Hyuuga… Tenemos una conversación pendiente- Dijo captando la atención del castaño que lo miro de reojo intentando comprender a que se refería.

-Lo único que yo quería de ti Uchiha era saber el motivo de tu recelo a seguir el compromiso con Hinata… Me diste la respuesta y ya no tengo nada más que hablar contigo- Dijo regresando a su posición inicial de ver como las corrientes de nieve pasaban frente a las puertas dibujando pequeñas líneas, espirales y círculos guiadas por el viento.

-Demo… Tu explicación no me dejo satisfecho- Dijo intentando entender porque razón la rubia había creído que pasaba algo entre él y Hinata, debía haber una razón, todavía no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que la noche anterior había descubierto.

-Quieres decir…- Empezó el castaño girándose totalmente hacia el pelinegro, viendo con sorpresa como el rubio se había quitado de el medio, al final no era algo que le involucrara. –Que a pesar de haberte reconciliado con Hinata todavía dudas de ella?- Completo dejando notar su rabia en su voz.

-Al final… Ella estaba deprimida y una mujer así es presa fácil de cualquier cosa- Dijo calmado mientras encontraba su mirada con la del castaño, podía notar la rabia empezar a brillar en aquellos ojos perlados.

-A diferencia de ti… Hinata si puede contenerse ante las personas- Defendió apretando los puños, recordó que deseaba darle una lección al pelinegro, tenía muchas ganas de devolverle el golpe.

-Que estas insinuando?- Reto el pelinegro notando como nuevamente la rabia parecía tomar control de su cuerpo. –Yo no estuve con nadie- Se defendió notando con desconcierto la sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro del castaño.

-Creo que la rubia que siempre está fuera de tu oficina indica lo contrario- Dijo ácidamente notando como los ojos del pelinegro se abrían con la sorpresa. –Acaso crees que ha pasado desapercibido algo así para nosotros?-

-Natsuko…- Murmuro intentando recordar cada día que la veía esperándolo abajo, el no mostraba molestia y ella lo único que hacía era sonreír y luego irse, aunque el sabia que ella estaba molesta esa no era la apariencia que daban.

-Así se llama esa mujer?- Interrumpió el castaño captando nuevamente la atención del pelinegro. –Los Uchiha no son los únicos que temen perder algo valioso… Aunque para nosotros eso sea Hinata…-

-Nani?!- Dijo intentando procesar lo que el castaño estaba diciendo, sabía que por parte de los Uchiha si él hacia algo se rompía el compromiso, ellos perderían acciones pero, si Hinata lograba casarse con él, dejaría de pertenecer a los Hyuuga.

-Hinata… Es realmente lo más valioso que tiene Hiashi-sama… Y puso extremo cuidado desde el momento que fuiste elegido para ser su esposo, te ha estado vigilando Uchiha… Desde el primer día- Revelo viendo con satisfacción como el pelinegro retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

-Entonces…- Dijo subiendo su mirada reprimiendo su deseo de partirle la cara al Hyuuga delante de sí.

-Entonces Hiashi-sama sabe cada cosa que ha pasado entre ustedes desde que se fue a vivir contigo… Cada cosa que has hecho ha sido estudiada con cuidado y en muchas ocasiones ha llegado a la misma conclusión…- Dijo avanzando dos pasos para estar más cerca del pelinegro. –No eres…-

-Ohayo Neji-niisan…- La dulce voz de Hinata corto lo que el castaño iba a decir, vio con recelo como se encontraba el pelinegro y avanzo hacia el de manera rápida. –Sasuke-san?- Interrogo captando la atención del chico que subió su mirada.

-Hinata?- Susurro volviendo a la realidad, desde que el castaño empezara a hablar, cada palabra que decía lo llevaba a cada recuerdo con la ojiblanca, cada lagrima, cada malestar que le había hecho pasar.

-Hai…- Afirmo simplemente la ojiblanca tomando de la mano al pelinegro. –Nii-san…- Llamo captando la atención del castaño que se había congelado ante aquello.

-Que sucede Hinata?- Dijo neutralmente cruzándose nuevamente de brazos, la mirada de la ojiblanca había cambiado haciéndolo sonreír, no sabía en qué momento de la conversación había llegado pero se hizo notar antes de que terminara de hablar dañando al pelinegro.

-Luego de desayunar iremos donde Otosan…- Dijo fríamente girándose sobre si para empezar a caminar hacia la cocina llevándose consigo al pelinegro.

-Como digas… Aunque, tal vez ya se haya enterado de todo- Dijo viendo como la chica se tensaba pero sin decir nada seguía avanzando hacia el interior de la mansión; Neji cerró los ojos frustrado, estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía salir de sus labios.

-No entiendo cuál es tu afán de hacer que ella dude de su relación con el teme- Sonó nuevamente la voz del rubio, Naruto se había quedado viendo aquella escena, intentando descifrar la fría mirada que la chica le había lanzado a su primo.

-Realmente todavía no es tiempo para que sepas el porqué de muchas cosas que han pasado desde que ellos se conocieron- Dijo suspirando cansinamente, todavía faltaban algunas horas para que la tormenta terminara y ellos debían quedarse encerrados hasta entonces.

Naruto se quedo observando como el castaño empezaba a meditar alejándose totalmente de él y su intromisión, a la final el rubio sabía que estaba de mas en aquellas discusiones pero, no podía evitar sentirse mal al saber lo difícil que estaba siendo para esos dos el tener su final.

* * *

Sus ojos se fijaron en el auto que acababa de salir del estacionamiento, realmente no entendía como podía permitir tales faltas de respeto, a pesar de que la tormenta todavía seguía, ellos se habían arriesgado a salir con ese clima sorprendiendo a la mujer.

-No deberías estar terminando de vestirte?- Una voz apagada sonó a sus espaldas haciéndola anchar su sonrisa. –Que te tiene tan feliz?- Interrogo al notar la brillante sonrisa adornar aquellos carnosos labios.

-Onee-san… Sabes que siempre estoy feliz- Dijo empezando a reír mientras se encaminaba al elevador. –Por cierto… Esos dos siempre vienen?- Interrogo clavando sus intensos ojos violetas en unos idénticos que la miraban sorprendida.

-Por esa razón saliste tan apurada?- Susurro apretando sus puños al notar como la chica asentía sin dejar de sonreír.

-Acaso crees que dejaría de ver los rostros de quienes irrumpieron en el departamento de Sasuke-kun?- Siguió hablando mientras acomodaba su cabello. –Fue una suerte que justo en ese momento decidiéramos subir a ver si había vuelto- Comento mirándola retadoramente.

-Te recuerdo que me arrastraste hasta su piso porque no querías ir sola…- Corrigió la de cabello largo empezando a sonreír ligeramente. –La tormenta lo habrá encerrado en algún lugar- Dijo respondiendo una pregunta que flotaba entre las gemelas.

-Tal vez… Por los momentos debo ir a esa compañía- Dijo suspirando resignada mientras el elevador se abría en su piso, ambas chicas notaron con curiosidad como una castaña estaba apoyada en la puerta del departamento.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu…- Murmuro subiendo su mirada y sonriendo enigmáticamente viendo como ambas rubias la miraban sorprendidas. –Espero no ser una molestia a esta hora de la mañana demo… Necesito preguntarles algo- Completo mirando fijamente a ambas chicas que sin entender porque temblaron un poco ante tal comentario.

-Hai… Soy Megumi y esta de aquí es mi hermana Natsuko- Comento la de cabello largo pasando junto a la castaña dispuesta a abrir la puerta del lugar. –Onegai… Mi esposo está dormido no haga mucho ruido-

-No se preocupe… No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo- Dijo sonriendo y pasando luego de la gemela de cabello cortó. –Por cierto soy Ten-Ten- Comento suspirando mientras recorría con su mirada todo el departamento.

-Hai…- Dijo la rubia de cabello largo distraídamente, señalo un sillón indicándole que se sentara mientras iba por algo de té a la cocina. –Natsu… Onegai- Murmuro viendo como la de cabello corto asentía y seguía la dirección que había tomado la castaña.

-Y… Que quiere saber Ten-Ten-san?- Murmuro la chica clavando sus ojos en la chica que sonrió al tiempo que suspiraba desviando su mirada al gran ventanal que estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Quiero hablar…- Se corto al ver como la otra rubia llegaba con tres tazas de té. –Sobre su relación con Uchiha Sasuke- Completo notando con satisfacción la cara de sorpresa que pusieron ambas mujeres, al final de todo el castaño si había tenido razón esas mujeres si tenían algo que ver con lo complicado que se había vuelto todo en la vida del pelinegro.

* * *

Espero haya quedado bien, tenia tanto tiempo sin escribir que realmente no sé como quedo el capitulo, lo siento más simple de lo normal, díganme que tal quedo, espero mi larga ausencia no haya hecho que se olviden de mis fics! Y como respuesta a algunos reviews que me llegaron NUNCA VOY A DEJAR NINGUNA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA! Así muera en el intento acabo mis fics!!! Aunque tarde mucho en actualizar.

**dbsk_, lore, silva, Judith-kurosaki-kuchiki, ana-gaara, aiko uchiha, sofitcard, skarlet3, flordezereso, sayuri_chan, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Arhatdy-Uchiha, Hinamori Uchiha, osanai ko kuram, Dark Amy-chan, Arethahiwatari, tsunade25, viicoviic y helenhr. **

Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan sus reviews! Realmente me alientan a continuar, sin importar cuán difícil sea! Todas verán final para mis historias, no respondo reviews porque estoy consciente de que ninguna recordara que dijo en la última actualización! Espero nos leamos pronto y que pasen felices fiestas! Lo que queda de ellas!!! ^-^


	26. Chapter 26 La Decisión de Hiashi Hyuuga

**Konichiwa! Aquí yo actualizando! Realmente creo que lo estoy haciendo rápido verdad?! Mas que la ultima vez por lo menos! Jajajaja… Este capi es… Bueno como decirlo… Es un capi que me costó mucho hacer… Ustedes se darán cuenta de porque más adelante! Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto y los demás! **

* * *

**Cap. XXVI. La Decisión de Hiashi Hyuuga. **

Hacia unos minutos que había terminado de comer, hizo los platos a un lado y apoyando sus brazos en la mesa descanso su cabeza sin dejar de mirar al chico que la acompañaba, estaba molesta; realmente todavía no podía entender como su primo había casi dicho la frase que ella sabia dañaría de una manera permanente al pelinegro.

-Hmp- Sasuke al notar la excesiva atención de la ojiblanca no había evitado gruñir, estaba molesto por dejarse afectar por lo que estuvo diciendo el castaño, aunque en el fondo sabia que era verdad.

"No entiendo porque no puede comentármelo" Pensó la ojiblanca soltando un ligero suspiro, nunca antes había desafiado a su primo pero al ver la mirada perdida del pelinegro supo que debía intervenir, algo la movió a actuar, a defenderlo.

-Arigatou…- Murmuro el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y tomando los platos de la chica mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, sintió como a sus espaldas la silla de la chica se rodo pero no escucho pasos suponiendo que ella solo se había acomodado en su lugar.

-Sasuke-san…- Lo llamo subiendo su cabeza, podía ver de reojo lo que el chico estaba haciendo, no entendía bien que era lo que había movido a Neji a decir esas cosas tan horribles sobre el pelinegro. –Yo…-

-No importa- La corto viendo como la chica se sobresaltaba, sonrió al ver como esta se giraba algo azorada. –Realmente ya no importa- Comento volviendo a su tarea de limpiar los platos.

-Nani?...- Murmuro poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar hacia el chico noto como ya todo el lugar estaba en silencio, la tormenta había cesado en algún momento del desayuno.

-Debo hablar con Itachi- Comento el pelinegro apoyando su espalda contra el borde de la barra donde estaba lavando, se dedico a admirar discretamente la vestimenta de su futura esposa.

-Para que Sasuke-san?- Interrogo terminando de entrar a la cocina, podía sentir a su alrededor una ligera corriente de aire frio al parecer los otros habitantes de la casa se habían percatado de que la tormenta había parado.

-Cosas de la compañía- Mintió siguiendo el recorrido que había tomado la delicada chica, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, llevaba una camisa manga larga color lila con mariposas en blanco por todo el borde y un pantalón corto negro; el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta dejando ver su níveo cuello expuesto a la baja temperatura, sonrió infantilmente justo cuando abrió la pequeña ventana que estaba en la cocina dejando que los tenues rayos del sol entraran en el lugar.

-Ya paso…- Dijo girándose hacia el chico notando su confusión en el rostro. –La tormenta… Ya termino- Repitió acercándose al pelinegro, este gruño por lo debajo al no entender de que iba todo aquello.

Hinata rio por lo debajo al darse cuenta que el chico no había entendido lo que quería decir, tenia deseos de abrazarlo, de volver a sentir ese cálido aliento rozando su rostro, su corazón latió causándole un vacio y la preocupación invadió su mente retrocediendo dos pasos cubriendo su pecho con ambas manos.

-Que sucede?- Dijo algo preocupado por ver el comportamiento de la ojiblanca, ella negó lentamente mientras volvía a subir su mirada, el pelinegro noto que esos perlados ojos se habían opacado causándole preocupación.

Corto la distancia entre ellos en unos segundos abrazando a la ojiblanca obligándola a esconder su rostro en su pecho, Hinata ahogo un grito de sorpresa abrazándose a Sasuke instantáneamente, había algo que no andaba bien y ella lo presentía.

-Sasuke-san…- Llamo en un susurro subiendo su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con esos ojos oscuros que le brindaban seguridad. –Tengo miedo- Revelo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rosa pálido mientras seguía abrazada a aquel chico.

-No pasara nada…- Dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo de aquello, podía sentir la misma ansiedad de la chica apoderarse de él. –Yo lo arreglare- Dijo decidido sintiendo como la chica se sobresaltaba entre sus brazos, la abrazo mas fuerte acariciando su cabello mientras rozaba con sus labios su frente.

-Yo… Yo quiero estar contigo…- Soltó nerviosa subiendo sus brazos para abrazarse al cuello del chico escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de este mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer ese malestar que de golpe la asediaba.

Sasuke sonrió para sí llenándose de la delicada fragancia de la joven, podía sentir el temor en esa suave voz, temblaba levemente mientras intentaba tal vez llenarse de fuerzas para separarse de él.

-Pase lo que pase… Cual sea la decisión que se tome… Tu serás mi esposa Hinata- Dijo fríamente separándose de ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos, podía ver como el sonrojo de la chica aumentaba considerablemente a medida que pasaban los segundos viéndose fijamente.

-Ha… Hai- Acepto la ojiblanca sintiendo como el vacio dentro de su pecho crecía, no entendía porque razón escuchándolo hablar de esa manera tan segura se asustaba mas, temía por lo que podría decir su primo, por la decisión que tomara su padre.

Acaricio la espalda de la ojiblanca mientras la apretaba nuevamente contra su pecho, deseaba sentir el mayor tiempo posible esa delicada fragancia que la caracterizaba, esos delicados brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sentía que algo pasaría, algo malo estaba acercándose y no entendía realmente que era.

"Sasuke-san… Ojala esto sea una equivocación" Pensó intentando entender el dolor que estaba haciéndose cada vez más grande en su interior, subió su rostro para poder rozar fugazmente los labios del pelinegro, este sonrió satisfecho al momento de separarse.

-Hinata…- Una tercera voz irrumpió en la cocina haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara, la ojiblanca rio por lo debajo separándose totalmente del pelinegro. –Es hora- Dijo fríamente mientras veía como la chica asentía.

-Matta ne Sasuke-san…- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras caminaba hacia el castaño, un gruñido por parte del pelinegro la hizo girarse confundida sintiendo como el castaño la tomaba de la muñeca.

-No me digas así…- Dijo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos, notando la mirada de confusión en la ojiblanca. –Tienes desde que nos conocemos diciéndome así… Sasuke es suficiente- Dijo sintiendo como un ligero calor subía a sus mejillas al momento de ver a la chica sobresaltarse ante tal corrección.

Hinata se libero delicadamente del agarre de su primo al ver como el pelinegro bajaba su vista intentando esconder la vergüenza de haber dicho aquello delante del castaño, sintió como un calor recorrió todo su cuerpo ante aquella corrección.

-Hai… Sasuke…- Susurro tomando entre sus manos el rostro del pelinegro para besarlo nuevamente, podía sentir la mirada de su primo atravesarla pero no le importo, en ese momento por alguna extraña razón quería estar con él pelinegro, quería dejarle claro lo que sentía por él. –Te amo…- Murmuro viendo como los ojos del pelinegro se abrían sorprendidos mientras esta se alejaba nuevamente de él.

-Nos veremos más tarde Uchiha- Dijo fríamente el castaño empujando a Hinata fuera de aquella habitación de una vez por todas, dejando a un atónito Sasuke, no entendía bien que era lo que aquella simple frase causaba en el, pero su interior se tranquilizaba y sentía la calidez de la chica llenándolo por completo.

* * *

Se estiro perezosamente mientras veía el grisáceo techo del lugar, no lograba entender cómo pudo pasar aquello, todavía tenía la discusión fresca en su mente, intentando recordar cada detalle de lo que su padre le había dicho.

-Itachi…- Murmuro una voz femenina a sus espaldas, este solo chasqueo la lengua dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando. –Debiste controlarte- Comento empezando a caminar hacia el pelinegro.

-Como hacerlo?...- Interrogo clavando sus despiadados ojos negros en los miel de su esposa, esta solo se sobresalto desviando su mirada, realmente ella tampoco entendía bien que era lo que estaba pasando. –La tratan como si fuera un objeto!-

-Lo sé, me molesta tanto como a ti- Confeso apretando sus puños con impotencia. –Demo… Es su otosan, no podemos esperar que nos escuche sin refutar nada-

-Mi otosan tampoco dijo nada que ayudara! Y además están esos dos…- Comento recordando a los castaños que trabajaban directamente para Neji. –Han estado vigilando a Sasuke desde hace casi 4 meses-

-Demo… No han descubierto nada relevante- Corto intentando ser positiva, pero el gruñido de frustración de su esposo la asusto, tenía demasiado tiempo sin ver al pelinegro molesto.

-Lo peor es Natsuko…- Murmuro sentándose derecho mirando fijamente a la pelinegra delante de sí. –Ella podría echarlo todo a perder si se le escapa alguna estupidez que tiene semanas diciendo-

-Invitarla a la mansión fue lo peor que pudimos haber hecho- Se recrimino la pelinegra dejándose caer junto al pelinegro, cerró los ojos recordando aquel día, el día en que la rubia llego al estudio de la mansión agitada.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaba sentada revisando unos cuantos papeles intentando disminuir el trabajo de su esposo, ahora necesitaba toda su atención en las complicaciones que estaba teniendo el negocio con los Hyuuga. _

"_Todo lo que se ha estado preparando parece que cada vez esta más lejano… Y Hinata embarazada no ayuda en nada" Pensó apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio, odiaba tener que lidiar con tantos cabos sueltos. _

_-Aiko-chan…- Una voz agitada la hizo saltar en su lugar notando el sonrojo de la rubia, al parecer había estado corriendo. _

_-Que sucede?...- Murmuro poniéndose de pie en el acto, no entendía como la rubia podía volver tan agitada de la cocina, a menos que le haya pasado algo. _

_-La niña… Esa niña que será la esposa de Sasuke-kun…- Empezó intentando recuperar el aliento, se notaba en sus facciones la irritación de tener que hablar entrecortadamente haciendo reír a la pelinegra. _

_-Hinata… Su nombre es Hinata, que no se te olvide- Dijo sonriendo todavía viendo como la mujer hacia un puchero involuntario haciéndola ampliar mas su sonrisa. _

_-Hinata… Esa niña estaba besándose con ese Hyuuga- Revelo haciendo que la pelinegra abriera los ojos sorprendida. –Los acabo de ver mientras volvía…- Completo apoyándose en uno de los sillones. _

_-Deja de estar inventando- Regaño la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos. –Se que no te agrada la idea del compromiso demo, Sasuke-kun ya no le interesas y no hay forma de que ese compromiso se rompa- Explico viendo de manera reprobatoria a la rubia que únicamente bufo dejándose caer en el sillón del cual estaba apoyada. _

_-Se que no tienes motivos para creerme demo, lo que digo es verdad… Esa chica estaba besándose con ese Hyuuga si no es que estaban haciendo algo mas- Dijo con un brillo malicioso en su mirada, algo que asusto un poco a la pelinegra. _

_-Ella no es de las que hacen esas cosas…- Dijo defendiendo a la ojiblanca viendo como su amiga bufaba molesta. _

_-No lo sabes… Es una mujer… Y ella puede estar con quien quiera… Nadie se va a dar cuenta realmente- Dijo sonriendo de manera macabra, sus ojos violetas brillaban intensamente ante cada una de sus palabras. _

_-Ella no es así… Está embarazada Natsu… Está preocupada por su otosan!- Grito viendo con horror como los ojos de la mujer frente a ella se ampliaron sorprendidos, había cometido un error y lo sabía por la sonrisa de triunfo que tenia la rubia. _

_-Embarazada?...- Repitió viendo con curiosidad el rostro aterrado de su amiga. –Y está segura que es de Sasuke-kun?- Murmuro viendo una confusión en la mirada de la pelinegra. _

_-Ella no ha estado con mas nadie, hemos estado monitoreando todo lo que pasa en el departamento de Sasuke-kun… Ni ella ni él han estado con otras personas- Dijo segura de si intentando recuperar la calma. _

_-Tú lo has dicho… Dentro del departamento no ha estado con otras personas… La has estado vigilando aquí?- Interrogo viendo como la chica volvía a sorprenderse. –Lo imaginaba… Matta ne Aiko-chan- Dijo riendo fuertemente y saliendo del lugar dejando a una perturbada y dudosa pelinegra. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"Ella… Ella no puede ser tan cruel" Pensó dudativamente mientras seguía con su mirada fija en el gran ventanal que dejaba ver apenas unos copos de nieve, seguían cayendo lánguidamente mostrando que ya la tormenta había pasado.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta captaron la atención de ambos, siendo el pelinegro el primero que saliera de su sorpresa y emitiendo un ligero sonido indico a la persona que los buscaba que pasara.

-Itachi-san, Aiko-san… Fugaku-sama los solicita- Murmuro una chica castaña que se irguió de golpe al sentir un gruñido contenido por parte del pelinegro, un suspiro cansino más agudo se escucho cerca de la puerta.

-Arigatou Sekai…- Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad la mujer de ojos miel, viendo como la joven se sonrojaba y asintiendo volvía a su sitio de trabajo. –Crees que…?-

-Todavía Hiashi-sama no ha hablado con Hinata… Su decisión todavía no está tomada- Corto el pelinegro intentando brindarle seguridad a su esposa, pero esta apretó sus manos a nivel del pecho teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Espero todo se solucione…- Murmuro soltando un sonoro suspiro mientras caminaba detrás del pelinegro, hasta ahora todo estaba confuso, ambos presidentes no sabían realmente que acciones tomar ante tales situaciones y es que como alguna vez dijo Aiko, no se puede esperar que los planes salgan exactos cuando de personas se trata.

* * *

Podía ver el paisaje totalmente congelado, los arboles con gruesas capas de aquel manto blanco, las calles conservaban aun rastros de la tormenta del día anterior, todo delante de si era blanco sin muchas definiciones entre una y otra cosa haciendo que involuntariamente hiciera una mueca con sus labios.

-Es extraño…- Sonó la voz de su compañero a sus espaldas, gruño intentando mantener la calma, al final el no era el causante de su malestar. –Todavía no hay servicio telefónico- Completo viendo como su amigo le miraba fijamente.

-Iras donde Umiko-chan?- Murmuro caminando lentamente hacia su rubio amigo, lo vio sonreír ligeramente mientras se despeinaba el cabello.

-Creo que si…Para eso estaba intentando llamarla demo, como dije las líneas todavía no funcionan- Dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, sabía bien que el pelinegro no soportaba mucho esas conversaciones sobre sentimientos y parejas.

-Ya veo…- Fue todo lo que pudo comentar viendo como su amigo asentía apoyándose en la entrada de la mansión, no podía negar que le satisfacía saber que su mejor amigo al fin tenia a alguien que lo comprendiera en su totalidad y sobre todo que lo hiciera feliz, aunque claro el nunca comentaría ese pensamiento en voz alta ni siquiera con la delicada ojiblanca.

Naruto se detuvo por unos segundos a contemplar el rostro de su mejor amigo, podía notar algo diferente, un brillo que nunca antes había admirado en aquellas inexpresivas facciones; sonrió al comprobar que su mirada se encontraba centrada en la blanca nieve que todavía se encontraba cubriendo su auto.

-Entonces, que harás?- Interrogo el pelinegro notando como Naruto se sobresaltaba riendo nerviosamente, el todavía no tenia ánimos de ir donde su padre, sabía que Itachi ya habría hablado con él y por consecuente ya Hiashi Hyuuga sabría todo con respecto a lo que él pensaba de su compromiso.

-Supongo que esperare un poco- Se digno a contestar dejando de lado su nerviosismo. –Sasuke- Llamo intentando sonar tranquilo viendo como esos fríos ojos se clavaban en el esperando que continuara. –Realmente te vas a casar con Hinata-chan?- Pregunto viendo como aquello tomo por sorpresa al pelinegro, este se detuvo unos segundos buscando las palabras para poder responderle a su amigo.

-Es la única manera de mantenerla a mi lado- Dijo como simple respuesta, viendo como su amigo ponía cara de sorpresa haciendo que su mueca de engreído se hiciera más notoria.

-Entonces… Si pudieras no te casarías?- Murmuro intentando salir de su sorpresa, pero se confundió aun mas al notar como el pelinegro negaba firmemente. –No te comprendo- Dijo derrotado viendo como la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del pelinegro se ensanchaba al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la entrada de la mansión.

-Me casaría con ella aquí, al otro lado del mundo y fuera de este mundo…- Confeso sintiéndose satisfecho al ver como la cara de asombro de su amigo se acentuaba más de lo que ya estaba. –La conozco desde hace más tiempo del que imaginaba y siempre ha sido así, antes solo pensaba que era una simple niña que relajaba mis días, luego paso a ser una diversión y ahora… Ahora no puedo pensar estar con otra persona- Revelo sonriendo cálidamente, regalándole una sonrisa que Naruto sabia no volvería a ver jamás.

-Así que…- Comenzó sonriendo complacido. –Realmente te conquisto? Una simple colegiala se gano el corazón del frio Sasuke Uchiha- Se burlo empezando a caminar hacia su auto.

-Te matare si repites algo de lo que acabo de decir- Amenazo con voz gutural haciendo que el rubio se pusiera nervioso por unos segundos al tiempo que el terminaba de cerrar la mansión, ambos iban a irse del lugar.

-Al final, no fue totalmente una pérdida de tiempo- Reflexiono el rubio viendo como ahora el confundido era el pelinegro. –Estaba preocupado porque volvieras a alejarte de todos inclusive de ella demo, al parecer lo que sientes esta vez es más fuerte que tu propio orgullo- Sasuke vio como la sonrisa de su amigo era de satisfacción, se sintió identificado porque tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo que él había pensado momentos antes.

-Tal vez- Murmuro viendo como el rubio terminaba de entrar al auto y con una gesto de la mano se despidió saliendo del lugar en unos cuantos segundos sumiendo al pelinegro en un silencio extraño para esa hora del día.

Empezó a repasar cada detalle del día anterior mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia su auto, todavía había tiempo para llegar a la compañía de su padre, todavía le quedaba tiempo para empezar a pelear por lo que le dirían sobre sus cambios de actitud, quería disfrutar unos minutos más de la tranquilidad que inexplicablemente le brindaba la ojiblanca aunque no estuviera a su lado, quería disfrutar de su esencia en su estado más puro.

* * *

Podía apenas distinguir las formas de las cosas a los lados de la carretera, la ansiedad tenía el control total de su cuerpo haciendo inevitable el hecho de mover nerviosamente su pierna, intentando concentrarse en aquellas figuras borrosas que pasaban frente a sus ojos.

"Ellas… Esas mujeres siempre estuvieron jugando" Pensó irritada apretando los puños al tiempo que soltaba un bufido de resignación, al final de todo ella solo era una empleada, no tenía nada que opinar en todo eso, aunque por primera vez sintió pena por Hyuuga Hinata.

-Cálmate- Murmuro una voz masculina a su lado, vio como la chica asentía mirándolo de reojo, el siempre intentaba relajarla, aunque sabia su gusto por la heredera nunca dijo nada y aun ahora seguía sin opinar nada con respecto a lo que había comentado.

-Arigatou…- Susurro bajando la mirada de golpe, se dio cuenta de que el joven que por tanto tiempo había sido su hermanastro siempre la escuchaba, siempre intentaba calmar sus frustraciones por el castaño Hyuuga, a pesar de que tal vez siempre le doliera escucharla quejarse nunca comento nada.

-Que me agradeces?- Dijo confundido clavando sus ojos castaños en la chica al tiempo que terminaba de estacionar el auto, ella se giro dándose cuenta que acababan de llegar a la compañía.

-Por todo…- Dijo sonriente mientras abría la puerta del auto para terminar de una vez por todas con esa asignación. –Cuanto falta?- Interrogo al ver como el castaño caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Exactamente cinco días… Hoy termina este ridículo trabajo- Se quejo el castaño rascándose la nuca mientras caminaba hacia el interior del edificio, ella solo se limito a sonreír mientras le seguía en silencio intentando controlar la ansiedad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Vio como las puertas de cristal se abrían automáticamente permitiéndoles el paso, dentro un gran salón blanco con una alfombra con el símbolo Hyuuga al final que daba paso a unos elevadores, de un lado había una gran sala de espera diagonal a un gran escritorio blanco brillante con una joven rubia que veía distraídamente uno que otro papel, tal vez con sus tareas del día.

Suspiro al notar como todo parecía transcurrir como siempre, como cada día que había trabajado en esa empresa, dentro de aquellas paredes, ignorando la realidad que irónicamente era tan miserable, recordando que dentro de su ignorancia siempre creyó perfecta, siempre creyó que sería una felicidad total.

-Que te tiene tan pensativa?- Murmuro el castaño al momento que se detuvieron frente al elevador, pronto llegarían junto a su jefe, en unos cuantos minutos todo acabaría.

-Es solo que… Es difícil para mí pensar en volver a sentarme tras uno de esos escritorios ignorando todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor- Dijo cerrando los ojos justo al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban, sintió como se empezaba a mover indicándole que en unos cuantos segundos estaría nuevamente frente a esos ojos blancos que tanto la intimidaban.

-Me tenían preocupada!- Dijo una voz alegre haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel al otro lado de las puertas del elevador, todavía no habían terminado de abrir.

-Aiko-sama…- Murmuro el castaño inclinándose ligeramente ante la mujer que únicamente sonrió y les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran.

-Ten-Ten-chan… Así que tu hablaste con las gemelas cierto?- Interrogo viendo de reojo a la aludida que se tenso ante el comentario. –Ojala no hayan sido muy despiadadas con sus comentarios… Suelen ser malvadas cuando se lo proponen- Dijo al aire notando como la castaña se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza.

-Ten-Ten…- Escucho una voz conocida llamarla haciéndola estremecer. –Ya llegamos, onegai intenta no tardar demasiado- Concluyo confundiéndola un poco.

-Demo… Kiba, no vas a entrar conmigo?- Interrogo viéndolo fijamente mientras este asentía y se detenía justo frente a la gran puerta de la sala de conferencias.

-Únicamente entraras tu- Sonó nuevamente aquella suave voz que la hizo estremecer, de golpe le sonó tan fría. –Por eso Salí a recibirte- Dijo viéndola fijamente empezando a sonreír, una sonrisa que causo un escalofrío en la castaña.

-Neji-san… El esta…?- Intento preguntar pero la negativa de la pelinegra no la dejo terminar, al parecer le hablaría directamente al presidente, de golpe sintió como todas las fuerzas la abandonaban, nunca antes había hablado directamente con aquel hombre, no sin la presencia de aquel castaño.

-Todo estará bien… Tranquila- Intento calmarla la pelinegra mientras abría la puerta de la gran oficina, dejando ver a unas cuantas personas, casi ninguna conocida. –Solo debes comentar lo que te dijeron, es todo- Concluyo alejándose de la chica dejándola como centro de atención de todos los hombres ahí presentes, vio como la única mujer de colocaba junto al mayor de los Uchiha confundiéndola levemente.

La castaña cerró los ojos por unos segundos, en su mente podía dibujarse claramente las caras de las gemelas que apenas había podido conocer, recordando con amargura la tristeza reflejada en aquellos rostros, podía de cierta manera entender lo que estaban pasando, al saber que el hombre que amaban quería a otra persona.

**Flash Back. **

_-Quiero hablar…- Se corto al ver como la otra rubia llegaba con tres tazas de té. –Sobre su relación con Uchiha Sasuke- Dijo sintiendo la ansiedad empezar a recorrer su cuerpo, podía notar como la noticia le llego de sorpresa a ambas mujeres ensombreciendo sus miradas violetas. _

_-Sasuke-kun?- La primera en romper el silencio fue la gemela de cabello largo, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la alfombra, podía notar su respiración entrecortada. –Sasuke-kun… Es un viejo conocido- Dijo encontrando su mirada con la de la castaña. _

_-No mientan…- Desafío la castaña viendo como ambas mujeres se sobresaltaban. –Se que él fue más que eso… Para ambas- Dijo viendo a la rubia de cabello corto sonreír con amargura. _

_-El fue mi novio… Hace unos cuantos años- Comento la rubia de cabello corto enfrentando a la castaña. –En aquel tiempo solo jugué con el- Confeso con los ojos cristalizados, la otra solo coloco su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. _

_-Yo fui su amante- Revelo la de cabello largo mirándola directamente a los ojos, Ten-Ten no entendía realmente que era lo que esas mujeres querían lograr diciendo tantas estupideces. _

_-No digan tonterías… Es algo serio!- Grito apretando sus puños al tiempo que se ponía de pie de golpe. –No se burlen de mi!- Se sentía realmente estúpida ante aquello, aunque no entendía como ambas mujeres podían tener lagrimas en sus ojos. _

_-No es mentira!- Defendió la rubia de cabello largo. –Ella volvió por Sasuke-kun… Aunque el ahora este comprometido con una niña!- Dijo irritada dejando libres algunas lagrimas. _

_-Megumi-san no es una mujer casada? Qué sentido tiene que sea amante de alguien tan joven como lo es Sasuke-san?- Comento viendo de manera recelosa a la rubia que apretó sus puños sobre su pecho, mordió su labio desviando la mirada. _

_-Yo… Solamente quería cumplir una fantasía que tuve siendo adolescente… No me di cuenta cuando empecé a depender tanto de lo que hiciera Sasuke-kun… Mi imoto Natsuko fue su novia, el nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más y yo… Yo era mucho más ingenua en aquel momento, la ayude a engañarlo aunque me doliera!- Confeso cayendo al suelo de rodillas, sus mejillas se sonrojaron siendo bañadas de lagrimas justo segundos después. _

_-Megumi-oneesan…- Murmuro la de cabello corto viendo directamente a la castaña que se sorprendió ante tal acción. –Vaya… Has conseguido que mi Onee-san se desmorone…- Dijo poniéndose de pie tranquilamente y caminando hacia ella. _

_-Ella… Realmente dijo la verdad?- Pregunto confusa viendo como la rubia solo suspiraba derrotada. _

_-Veras… Incluso antes de conocer a Sasuke-kun éramos así… Ambas competíamos por ver quién obtenía más chicos…- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. –Al final ni ella ni yo nos contentábamos con hombres tan superficiales y fuimos dejando de lado esa idea hasta que apareció Sasuke-kun- Se corto de golpe al escuchar movimiento al final del departamento. _

_-Sasuke-kun… Fue el único que realmente se intereso en Natsuko, sin importarle si existía otra persona idéntica a ella, el sabía que yo era Megumi y era diferente a ella y eso… Eso termino cautivándonos a las dos- Hablo la mayor de las hermanas acercándose a la castaña. _

_-Demo… No es oportuno seguir conversando sobre esto- Murmuro la rubia de cabello corto abriendo totalmente la puerta. –Si deseas saber algo mas pregúntale al propio Sasuke-kun… El sabrá responderte bien- Dijo burlesca señalándole a la castaña la puerta indicándole que era momento de que saliera de aquel lugar. _

_-El no supo al final con quien quedarse… dejándonos en un empate- Dijo la rubia de cabello largo acariciando lentamente su cabello, su rostro se veía un poco demacrado pero intentaba ocultarlo. –Que se puede hacer, yo ya no puedo competir por el demo… Apareció esta niña que lo tiene totalmente embobado- Hablo sonriendo por primera vez en toda la visita. _

_-Esa pequeña Hyuuga… Todavía no he perdido el juego… Díselo a tus jefes- Dijo la otra rubia empezando a reír por lo debajo. –Todavía no me he dado por vencida con Sasuke-kun… Hare lo que sea necesario por recuperarlo y más si esa pequeña resbalosa tiene un romance con su primo- Concluyo cerrando la puerta dejando a Ten-Ten con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro, no podía creer que existieran personas tan macabras y que se escondieran de esa forma en bellas y aparentemente frágiles apariencias. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

El silencio lleno la sala obligando a la chica a apoyarse en la silla más cercana, trago fuerte al girarse hacia la puerta, el menor de los Uchiha estaba ahí parado con los ojos cerrados tal vez intentando entender una parte de la historia.

-Esa es la verdad?- Interrogo el patriarca de los Hyuuga poniéndose de pie dándole la cara al pelinegro. –Realmente no has estado con esa mujer desde que volvió a Japón?-

-Iie…- Fue su única respuesta caminando hacia su lugar junto a la pelinegra de ojos color miel.

-Como puede darse cuenta no fue por otra que él quiso romper el compromiso… El...- Empezó la pelinegra pero se cortó al escuchar un gruñido por parte del recién llegado.

-Quisiera entender que es lo que sucede contigo Uchiha!- Dijo el castaño golpeando el escritorio captando la atención de todos. –Tienes meses dudando, a veces eliges tenerla y otras dejarla! Ella no es un objeto y está sufriendo!... Acaso no la has visto?- Dijo exaltado dejando salir toda la rabia que tenia contenida, sus perlados ojos se cruzaron con los negros del menor intentando descubrir algún sentimiento en ellos.

-Gomen- Fue lo único que logro articular dejando a todos sorprendidos. –No estaba seguro de lo que Hinata sentía por mi- Confeso cruzándose de brazos, su mirada bajo hasta dar con el escritorio, estaba vacío solamente había una carpeta frente a la pelinegra.

-Nani?!- Dijo sin entender las razones del pelinegro, furioso se giro hacia su amigo y padre del chico. –Fugaku-san… No entiendo los motivos de tu hijo demo, no me queda más remedio que romper este compromiso, no es lo mejor para Hinata- Dijo soltando un suspiro resignado mientras volvía a ocupar su lugar frente al pelinegro mayor.

-Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado esa es tu decisión?- Fue la única pregunta que soltó el mayor de los Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. –Tal vez el también tenía miedo… Entiende un momento su posición-

-Es tu hijo Fugaku… No el mío, no parece muy afectado por la noticia- Soltó fríamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Lamentablemente fue por el que cambie la vida de mi hija y para qué?... Para que se llevara una decepción al igual que su Okasan…- Dijo sin importar que el menor de ellos ignorante de todo estuviera presente.

-Como puedes…-

-Está equivocado…- Sasuke corto automáticamente a su padre, estaba harto de que ignoraran su presencia, estaba hastiado de que lo trataran como un objeto y que manipularan a Hinata de esa manera tan despiadada. –Ella se quedara conmigo, y no es una orden es lo que desea-

-Ella no sabe lo que desea!- Rebatió el Hyuuga desafiando al pelinegro con la mirada, este solo se limito a mantener la mirada mientras suspiraba agotado. –Como prueba está el hecho de que nunca supo que estudiar, tuve que obligarla a elegir, ella es todavía una niña-

-Con más razón… Ella hace todo lo que usted le dice, con qué fin? Únicamente para complacerlo sin obtener nada!- Dijo poniéndose de pie irritado. –Esto es lo único que ha hecho que la logrado hacerla feliz, realmente feliz- Lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro dándose cuenta de que estaba rebatiendo al socio más poderoso de su compañía, pero el sabia que sería así, que todo se llevaría de esa manera.

-Mejor mantengamos la calma onegai…- Dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie de golpe, sabía que no podía permitir que aquello siguiera saliéndose de control. –Hinata está a punto de llegar… Onegai, espere un poco para oír su versión- Concluyo viendo con satisfacción como el castaño sin decir nada volvía a sentarse en su lugar clavando sus ojos en la carpeta que había delante de sí.

-Ella… Aun no ha llegado?- Susurro el pelinegro intentando entender el porqué de su tardanza. –Salió mucho antes que yo y por lo que se venía directo para acá- Dijo viendo como los ojos de la pelinegra se abrían sorprendidos, el temor volvió a ocupar su pecho recordando las sensaciones que había tenido esa mañana.

* * *

Como quedo?! Realmente espero que les haya gustado! Me costó mucho hacer este capi! Imagino que es porque tenía tiempo sin escribir! Estaré esperando sus opiniones!

**Sofitcard: **Jajaja Natsuko aparecerá en el momento preciso! Y como ves Hiashi ya dio su veredicto! Jajaja ojala este capi te haya gustado! Estaré esperando tu review a ver qué tal salió este capi!

**aiko uchiha: **Jajaja… Hinata es Hinata, ya verás que fue lo que descubrió y lo que hablaría con Neji… Claro en el capitulo siguiente! Este fue más como una unión entre lo que viene y lo que paso… Y claro la importante decisión de Hiashi Hyuuga!

**FEGA: **Jajaja… Creo que tu review ya te lo respondí en privado! Como dije todo tiene una razón de ser! Y a partir de aquí se descubrirán todas esas cosas! Espero este capi te guste… Estaré esperando tu review!

**Mari-chan Uchiuga: **Jajaja ps como te diste cuenta se hablo por encima sobre lo que dijeron las gemelas aunque estas no se quedaran tranquilas ya verás porque lo digo! Y ps es sorpresa porque Hinata no pensaba que conocería ese otro lado del Sasuke que ella conoció en el parque! Era todo no era algo mágico o que iba a encontrar la muerte o algo así! Jajaja

**ana-gaara: **No entendí tu review! Quieres que Natsuko arruine la relación de sasu-hina? O es que te falto el no?! Quisiera saberlo, si es así estaré esperando tu review y tu opinión con respecto a este capi!

**flordezereso: **No pienso dejar nunca una historia inconclusa así me tome todo el tiempo del mundo les daré final a todas! Y ps esta vez no me tarde casi nada en actualizar o sí?!

**gesy: **Gracias! Ya va a empezar a revelarse todo, así que dejara de ser tan confuso! Creo… Ojala te guste este capi estaré esperando ansiosa tu review!

**LennaParis: **Respondí algunas de tus preguntas pasadas? En este capi se supo algunas cosas! Pero muy por encimita porque realmente dejo lo mejor para el final! Jajaja y si, efectivamente este fic está muy cerca de su final

**Hinamori Uchiha: **Gracias por entender! Por eso he decidido en cuanto minuto tenga libre escribir un poquito para no tardarme tanto! Espero este capi te guste tanto como el anterior y si, quise poner una faceta tierna de Sasuke, y más si es con su hijo! xD

**Dark Amy-chan: **Ten-Ten y Kiba si son hermanastros, Hiashi no los contrato ellos ya trabajan para el… Al tener una compañía tan grande es importante tener de todo entre tu personal! Jajaja todo se basa en la confianza! Espero este capi te guste y que haya aclarado tus dudas! xD

Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews! Les agradezco a todos los que leen y no dejan review y a los que se toman un minuto de su tiempo en dejarme un coment realmente me suben el ánimo! xD Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización! Cuídense!


	27. Chapter 27 Jugada del Destino

**Ohayo! Ya me di tiempo de actualizar debido a dificultades técnicas en la universidad he tenido tiempo para escribir! Jajaja… Aquí dejo un nuevo capi de este fic… Es extraño incluso para mí el curso que ha tomado la historia! Y yo que pensaba que moriría solo una vez! Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto y demás personajes aquí usados!!!! Yo solo los utilizo con la vana esperanza de que Sasuke deje de ser tan cabron y recupere el sentido junto a Hinata! jajajaja**

* * *

**Cap. XXVII. Jugada del Destino. **

El aire corría todavía con más fuerza de lo habitual, reía animadamente al sentir como su cabello se movía jugando con el viento, algunos mechones rozaban su rostro haciéndole cosquillas manteniendo así su buen humor.

-Estas de mejor humor que ayer- Comento el chico a su lado haciéndola sonrojar. –Me alegro- Completo sonriendo de lado mientras miraba de reojo a la chica.

-Hai… Tal vez es porque al fin todo ha terminado- Dijo entre risas mientras empezaba a caminar tomando al castaño del brazo halándolo para que se diera prisa. –No quiero hacer esperar a Otosan… Se que se alegrara con la noticia- Dijo con seguridad abriendo sus ojos totalmente brindándole seguridad de lo que decía a su acompañante.

-Como… Como lo sabes?- Dudo deteniéndose junto al auto mientras veía como ella sonriente corría al otro lado, se dio cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo, de que aquella felicidad era una fachada para algo mas, algo que la estaba afectando.

Intento no mirarlo a los ojos mientras daba la vuelta al auto, realmente le dolía todas aquellas mentiras pero, no podía hacer nada, entendía la razón por la cual habían planeado todo aquello.

"Estoy feliz… Mas que nunca demo, este dolor… No lo entiendo" Pensó al momento de sentarse, cerró la puerta con fuerza esperando que el castaño decidiera entrar al auto, todavía podía recordar claramente su descubrimiento.

**Flash Back. **

_Salió casi corriendo de la habitación del chico, la gran chaqueta no le daría la protección que necesitaba para deambular por la casa sin congelarse, suspiro recordando que tenía el tiempo limitado e intento apurarse en llegar a su propia habitación. _

_Sus pasos eran silenciosos, opacados por las corrientes de aire que todavía chocaban contra los cristales de la casa, más un leve murmullo capto su atención justo detrás de aquellas puertas un móvil estaba sonando, sonriendo empujo las puertas pensando en comunicarse con Aiko. _

"_Podre decirle que todo se arreglo…" Pensó satisfecha mientras corría en dirección al débil sonido, sobre el escritorio lo veía brillar de manera opaca; sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver quien era la persona que llamaba al móvil del mayor de los Uchiha. _

_-Neji… Neji-niisan- Murmuro nerviosamente justo cuando el sonido se corto, en la pantalla del aparato aparecía el mensaje de una llamada perdida de su primo pero, con qué sentido llamaría Neji a Itachi? Porque razón mantendrían esa comunicación a escondidas. _

_Se sintió levemente mareada obligándose a apoyarse en el escritorio arrugando unos cuantos papeles, no podía distinguir bien sobre que estaba apoyada, el malestar se estaba haciendo más fuerte, movió débilmente la silla de aquel escritorio para poder recuperarse al tiempo que la débil melodía volvía a aparecer en el aire. _

_Hinata aturdida solo consiguió apagar el aparato y lanzarlo lejos de ella, no había una razón para que su primo quisiera comunicarse con el mayor de los Uchiha, apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio apoyando su rostro en ellos intentando recuperarse del mareo que la había atacado. _

_-Me preocupo por tonterías- Murmuro sonriendo abriendo los ojos todavía sin levantar su rostro, vio unas cuantas líneas sin interés repasándolas superficialmente, realmente no le interesaba saber nada de negocios. _

"…_Para que Uchiha Sasuke sea esposo de la heredera de los Hyuuga…" Leyó mentalmente levantándose de golpe, tomo los papeles sobre el escritorio viendo en todos su nombre y el nombre del pelinegro. _

_-Que es… Que es esto?- Susurro tomando una de las hojas de entre aquel desastre, los ordeno entre sus manos intentando darse prisa, no tenia realmente nada de tiempo para estar espiando en la habitación de Itachi. _

"…_Hyuuga Hiashi teniendo en cuenta los deseos de su difunta esposa decide dar a su primogénita como esposa del menor de los hijos de Uchiha Fugaku; Sasuke Uchiha se hará cargo de Hyuuga Hinata apenas termine el instituto rompiendo así cualquier otro compromiso que ate a la heredera a cualquier otro hombre…" Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que acababa de leer, sin poder creerlo tomo otra hoja al azar intentando encontrar la broma entre tantos papeles. _

"…_Mikoto siempre se preocupo por su hijo menor y yo tuve la dicha de conocerlo aunque fuera tan joven se notaba que sería alguien difícil de tratar; Hinata tuvo éxito al acercarse a él…" Se levanto de golpe intentando contener las lágrimas de sus ojos, la letra de su madre, una copia de una carta; pero para quién? Con que fin?_

_-Okasan!...- Dijo sorprendida dejando todas las hojas esparcidas en el piso, debía salir corriendo de aquel lugar. –Tú lo sabías… Ese chico, siempre supiste que era Sasuke Uchiha- Murmuro abriendo de golpe la puerta, tenía que dejar aquella habitación lo antes posible, no podía tolerar tanta información junta, realmente estaba doliendo en su interior. _

_Su vista se nublo por unos segundos obligándola a detenerse a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación de los esposos Uchiha, no podía procesar todavía toda la información que por accidente había logrado obtener, incluso el pelinegro debía ser ignorante de todo aquello. _

"_Sasuke-san…" Pensó al tiempo que una fuerte corriente de aire chocaba contra las puertas de cristal que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, se agacho intentando protegerse ahogando un grito de desesperación. _

_-Así que… Realmente nunca dejaste de amarla?- Una voz grave irrumpió en la tregua que había dado la tormenta, la reconocía mas no quería saber más acerca de sus relaciones, de cuan planificada estaba su vida realmente. _

_-Fue una orden… No podía hacer más que alejarme- Una segunda voz golpeo sus oídos hundiendo su corazón en una desesperación extraña, no podía, sencillamente no podía escuchar que el dijera que toda la indiferencia que tuvo con ella fuera una orden. _

_-Debió ser difícil- Murmuro la primera voz para después soltar un suspiro agotado. –Podría haber terminado odiándote- Agrego avanzando unos pasos hacia la dirección donde ella se encontraba agachada. _

"_Debo salir de aquí" Pensó asustada viendo como justo frente a ella de delineaban dos siluetas masculinas, las reconocía pero al mismo tiempo deseaba no conocerlos, olvidarlos a ambos, olvidar como había terminado en aquel lugar. _

_-Sabía que no pasaría… Ella nunca fue así- Contesto de manera tranquila dejando caer su cuerpo en una de las columnas quedando a la vista de la delicada ojiblanca que intentaba mantener su presencia oculta. _

_Sus ojos miraban fijamente al castaño delante de si, parecía realmente tranquilo, como si realmente aquello fuera una pequeñez pero ella podía reconocerlo, estaba tenso, tal vez incluso dolido por todo lo que estuvo contando hasta ese momento. _

_-Neji-niisan- Murmuro viendo como el chico hizo silencio de golpe girando su rostro hacia su dirección, Hinata no pudo más que agachar la cabeza esperando una reprimenda por parte del castaño al estar espiando así una conversación ajena; pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el regaño nunca llego la curiosidad la movió a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta que Neji tenía los ojos cerrados y un simple camino brilloso yacía en su mejilla, solo una. _

_-Ne vamos a la sala…- Llamo el rubio tomando al castaño del brazo. –Realmente es difícil procesar esto para mí- Dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras el Hyuuga deshacía el agarre y empezaba a caminar lejos del rubio. _

_-No sé que tanto hace ya debería estar lista!- Se quejo el castaño devolviendo a Hinata a la realidad. _

"_Es cierto! Se me hizo tarde!" Pensó poniéndose de pie de golpe y corriendo hacia su habitación, tenía que cambiarse lo antes posible ya había perdido demasiado tiempo enterándose de tonterías que ya no tenían importancia. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Sintió como algo movía levemente su hombro, sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la alfombra del auto volvieron a tomar vida girándose para ver quien la movía con tanta insistencia.

-Que sucede?- Interrogo el castaño extrañado. –Estas nerviosa todavía?- Pregunto intentando deducir el estado de distracción de su delicada prima, esta negó sonrojándose levemente mientras le sonreía.

"Realmente… Ya no tiene importancia?" Pensó clavando sus perlados ojos en los movimientos de su primo, este suspiro resignado mientras ponía el auto en marcha, solo tardarían un par de minutos llegar.

Hinata intento concentrarse en el paisaje blanco que cubría toda la calle, todavía podía ver las ligeras corrientes de copos de nieve volar a su alrededor, chocaban contra el auto siendo destruidos irremediablemente, podía sentir como dentro de sí la ansiedad cobraba más fuerza, ese era definitivamente el adiós a su pasado con el castaño.

-Nii-san…- Logro articular todavía sin mirar al chico, podía ver por el reflejo del vidrio que él había girado levemente para verla. –Nii-san… Gomen- Soltó de golpe sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas.

-De que te disculpas?- Interrogo confundido deteniéndose en una luz roja, aprovecho esta oportunidad para tomarla de los hombros para que lo mirara a la cara.

-Yo… Solo… Tenía la necesidad de disculparme contigo- Confeso sintiendo como unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, podía ver la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su primo pero no le importo, ella tenía que liberarse de aquello.

-Gomen… Todo el dolor que he podido causarte…- Su tono de voz era bajo, casi como un pequeño susurro arrastrado por el viento de invierno, mas llegaba fuerte a los oídos del chico. –Gomen… Realmente te ame alguna vez…- Concluyo subiendo su mirada cristalizada hacia el chico que sorprendido se dejo caer sobre la puerta apoyando todo su cuerpo en ella intentando recuperar la compostura.

Hinata sonrió ante aquello e intento acercarse al chico para ayudarlo a acomodarse, este suspiro resignado mientras tomaba la mano de la ojiblanca, tal vez no todo estaba perdido entre ellos, tal vez una posible amistad podría salvarse.

Ella era una de las pocas personas con las que podía bajar la guardia, tal vez la única con la que se mostraría vulnerable, tal vez ahora admiraba lo tenaz que se había vuelto y todo para estar con el Uchiha, había madurado y aunque le doliera era gracias a él.

-Vamos…- Murmuro tranquilo viendo como ella asentía complacida, puso el auto en marcha notando que la luz cambiaba de amarillo a rojo de golpe haciéndolo frenar bruscamente pero el auto no se detuvo, todavía estaban congeladas algunas carreteras, lo último que pudo vislumbrar fue un camión que venía directo hacia ellos, chocando contra la puerta de su delicada prima cubriendo su rostro con algunas manchas de sangre antes de perderse indefinidamente en esa fría oscuridad que lo cegó todo a su alrededor.

* * *

Estaba empezando a impacientarse, podía notar como todos a su alrededor también intentaban mantener oculta su tensión, algo raro estaba pasando y el podía sentirlo, extrañamente algo empezaba a perturbar su tranquila personalidad.

-Gomen…- Interrumpió aquel sepulcral silencio haciendo que todos clavaran sus ojos en ese delgado cuerpo, la castaña estaba un poco mas pálida de lo normal; Sasuke reconoció enseguida a la mujer, la había visto varias veces en el campus más sabia que no estudiaba en aquel lugar.

-No has logrado comunicarte con él?- Completo la pelinegra junto a Sasuke, este vio de reojo como se ponía de pie de golpe visiblemente perturbada. –Como es posible!... Si pudiste hablar con él durante la tormenta!...- Dijo exaltada sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, la castaña tembló de golpe ante tal acusación.

-Demo… Sale que no puede encontrar el numero en estos momentos- Dijo intentando defenderse, tener la mirada de tantas personas frías era difícil incluso para ella que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con el próximo jefe de la compañía Hyuuga.

-Intenta otra vez!- Grito la pelinegra haciendo que la chica diera un salto y asintiera volviendo a acercarse a la puerta, marcando un numero que sabia de memoria.

-Tal vez estas exagerando…- Dijo Itachi intentando calmar a todos los presentes. –Tal vez solo se detuvo a hablar con Neji-kun- Comento despreocupadamente sonriendo de lado.

-O tal vez el la secuestro- Agrego el pelinegro menor captando la atención de todos en la sala. –El estaba muy molesto porque nuestro compromiso por fin se realizaría- Concluyo cruzándose de brazos y relajándose en su lugar viendo como todos intentaban analizar aquella opción como verídica.

-Iie!- Interrumpió la castaña recibiendo más de un gruñido como desaprobación ante su intromisión. –No hables de Neji-sama como si lo conocieras…- Defendió con las mejillas rojas, sus ojos estaban cristalizados intentando mantener presas sus lágrimas.

-Tal vez demo… Siempre estuvo en contra de esto- Debatió mirando fijamente a la castaña, no podía creer que tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo y justo delante de su jefe y de alguien tan poderoso como lo era su padre.

-Neji-sama… Neji-sama no es así…- Dijo entre dientes apretando sus puños, sabia que algo malo había pasado, tenía que haberle pasado algo. –Como podría alejar a la persona que ama de lo que la hará feliz?... El no es de esos!- Grito dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, un sollozo ahogado inundo la sala de conferencias mientras la chica solo cubría su rostro con las manos intentando ocultar su propio dolor.

-Sasuke-kun! Mira lo que has hecho- Dijo molesta la pelinegra empezando a caminar hacia la chica. –Decir esas cosas así… Y más en un momento como este- Dijo mordiendo inconscientemente su labio inferior, ella también sentía que había pasado algo, sabia que Hinata no se dejaría secuestrar tan fácilmente.

-Hmp- El pelinegro menor gruño molesto cruzándose de brazos, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, se había desquitado con aquella chica, su trabajo era estar con Neji y ella podría conocerlo un poco pero, si no la había secuestrado…

-Hiashi-sama…- las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando a su paso a un joven castaño con extrañas marcas en las mejillas, tatuajes rojos para ser más exactos. –Hiashi-sama…- Repitió intentando recuperar su respiración mientras caminaba hacia el patriarca de los Hyuuga.

-Kiba-kun… Que sucede?- Interrogo el castaño molesto al ver lo irrespetuoso que había sido el chico al entrar de aquella forma tan brusca, mas la expresión de dolor que venía reflejada en sus facciones lo contuvieron de su posible reproche.

-Hinata-chan y Neji-san… Ellos… Ellos tuvieron un accidente!- Soltó de golpe apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, podía sentir su propio cuerpo temblar ante la noticia que traía, dos gritos ahogados sonaron al fondo del lugar y unos pasos se acercaron a él de manera precipitada.

"Nani?!... Ella, un accidente" Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, podía ver como el cuerpo del chico recién llegado temblaba, tal vez podía ser un error y si únicamente se precipitaron diciendo que eran ellos? Se levanto de golpe dando la vuelta a la gran mesa llegando hasta el castaño en unos cuantos segundos tomándolo de la camisa obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Que… Has dicho?- Murmuro sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de la rabia, la expresión asustada del castaño se acentuaba con cada segundo que pasaba, Sasuke lo sabia y no lo soltaría hasta descubrir la verdad de aquello.

-Matte Uchiha-kun- La gruesa voz de Hiashi lo hizo reaccionar, había tomado la mano de Sasuke intentando liberar al castaño de lo que empezaba a ser un agarre violento. –Contrólate!- Ordeno clavando sus perlados ojos en los oscuros de Sasuke dejándolo inmóvil en su posición.

-Podría ser un error?- La voz del padre del pelinegro sonaba lejana, todo su cuerpo empezaba a adormecerse obligándolo a apoyarse en el objeto más cercano. –Tal vez se precipitaron al darte esa información- Su tono de voz intentaba sonar confiado pero no podía ocultar el creciente temor que empezaba a apoderarse del cuerpo de todos.

-Iie- La voz del castaño lo hizo reaccionar nuevamente obligándolo a subir su mirada encontrando la perturbada mirada de este, no estaba mintiendo realmente había pasado algo.

-Hinata…- Murmuro bajando su rostro impotente.

-Encontraron la licencia de Neji-sama…- Murmuro sintiendo nuevamente el ambiente tensarse. –Tardaron un poco… No podían leer bien… Por la sangre- Completo alzando su vista, su mirada voló automáticamente a la castaña que yacía de rodillas en el suelo llorando en silencio mientras una pelinegra intentaba consolarla sin éxito ya que podía vislumbrar las brillantes lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Donde… Donde están?- La serena voz de Itachi hizo que todos volvieran de golpe a la realidad, salvando aquella reunión de caer en un caos. –Debemos ir a ver como están- Dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida, no tenía tiempo que perder, mientras más estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo en aquel lugar más ignorantes eran de lo que estaba sucediendo en la clínica.

-Hai…- Dijo recuperando la energía de golpe corriendo hacia la castaña. –Están en la clínica central de Tokio- Concluyo tomando a su media hermana en brazos intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-Voy primero- La decidida voz de Sasuke sonó por todo el salón haciendo que su hermano mayor se girara para observarlo. –Con tantas estupideces…- Comento metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y empezando a caminar fuera de aquel lugar.

-Matte Sasuke-kun…- Hablo la pelinegra deteniendo el andar de su cuñado. –No puedes ir solo… No así como estas- Su voz sonó nerviosa al tiempo que tomaba el brazo del menor de los Uchiha, este solo se limito a mirarla de reojo liberándose de aquel agarre tan desagradable.

-No puedes decirme que hacer!- Grito siendo el centro de atención de todos los que estaban pasando por aquel lugar. –Siempre… Toda mi vida me han dicho que hacer- Empezó apretando los puños, podía sentir la rabia correr por todo su cuerpo torturando lentamente su corazón, haciendo cada latido más pesado. –Ahora ella, Hinata está en peligro y solo se quedan viéndose?!... Acaso creen que voy a esperar que muera?!-

-Detente!- La grave voz de su hermano mayor sonó despiadada, Sasuke solo se limito a observarlo con rabia conteniendo sus deseos por golpearlo directo en la cara. –Tu iras con nosotros- Ordeno tomando a la pelinegra de la muñeca y arrastrándola al elevador, Sasuke observo la escena un tanto confundido, no lograba entender porque Itachi se había entrometido tanto en aquello, porque desde las sombras había decidido vigilar que su relación con Hinata funcionara.

-Apresúrate Sasuke-kun- Grito la pelinegra haciendo que el chico volviera a la realidad, este asintió con dificultad caminando hacia ellos, mientras más rápido viera a Hinata mas pronto se le pasaría ese temor que empezaba a apoderarse de todo su ser.

* * *

_Podía sentir la brisa de la primavera golpear suavemente su rostro, hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de aquello, odiaba estar encerrada en su casa, sabia que era solo por un tiempo mientras su hermana menor podía exponerse al sol. _

_-Mira Hinata…- Una dulce voz sonó a sus espaldas haciéndola volver a la realidad, miro de reojo un pequeño bulto que le mostraba, entre las mantas rosas se podía diferenciar una pequeña cabecita, su cabello castaño sobresalía de entre todas aquellas telas. _

_-Okasan…- Murmuro sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al tiempo que la risa de su madre se escuchaba por toda la habitación. –Hanabi… Hanabi-neechan- Tartamudeo viendo fijamente a la mujer que tenía al pequeño bulto en brazos. _

_-Hai… Quisieras cargarla un momento?- Interrogo tendiéndole el pequeño bulto haciendo que su vista fuera más clara, un rostro pálido como el suyo redondeado, un cabello castaño brillante y por último, esos ojos, esos perlados ojos que la miraban insistentemente, como estudiándola. _

_-Etto… Okasan… Podría… Podría lastimarla- Dijo nerviosa viendo como la bebe sonreía y le tendía las manos, Hinata retrocedió dos pasos escuchando nuevamente a su mama reír en coro con un llanto muy bajo de la bebe. _

_-Iie… Hina-chan yo sé que no dejaras que le pase nada- Comento clavando sus hermosos ojos miel en ella, tarareando una melodía conocida para Hinata, justo como cuando era más joven. –No la hagas llorar… Sabe que la rechazaste- Dijo divertida moviendo un poco mas fuerte al bulto en sus brazos intentando calmar sus lamentos. _

_-Gomen… Hanabi-neechan- Se disculpo apresuradamente estirando sus brazos para tomar a la bebe en ellos, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y el calor de su rostro ahogarla momentáneamente. _

_-Mira…- La alegre voz de su madre haciendo que subiera su mirada en unos cuantos segundos. –Viste como la has calmado?- Pregunto señalando el rostro sonriente de la pequeña castaña que se había sonrojado un poco. _

_-Okasan…- Llamo intentando parar la risa de su progenitora. –Okasan… Algún día… Algún día yo tendré bebes?- Su inocente interrogante hizo que la pelinegra parara de reír de golpe, la ojiblanca sintió que había cometido un error y bajo su rostro intentando esconder su pena. _

_-Hai… Los tendrás junto al hombre que amaras- Dijo tiernamente apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para poder abrazar a su hija mayor, la niña no entendía bien que le pasaba a su madre pero por alguna razón se sentía feliz, su madre había aceptado que tendría bebes. –Hina-chan… Tendrás muchos bebes con el chico que elijas para ti- Completo sintiendo como entre sus brazos la menor empezaba a temblar. _

_-Matte… Okasan…- Dijo apresuradamente intentando liberarse del agarre de la mayor escuchando su ligera risa, tan efímera como la brisa de primavera que había sentido al abrir la ventana. _

_-Amaras mucho a ese hombre Hina-chan… Yo se que será así- Dijo liberando al fin a su hija mayor viéndola fijamente a los ojos, entre sus pequeños brazos Hinata podía sentir como su hermana menor se movía insistentemente al parecer aquel abrazo la había molestado. _

_-Okasan!- Dijo apenada tendiendo sus brazos para que tomara a la bebe, sabia que cuando empezaba a hablar sobre quien le gustaba se ponía algo molesta. –Iie… No me gusta nadie… Okasan!- Comento intentando acabar con el tema. _

_La mujer tomo al bebe empezando a mecerlo en sus brazos causando que suaves sonidos salieran de entre tantas mantas llamando la atención de la mayor de las Hyuuga, observaba extasiada como su madre dormía con éxito a Hanabi mientras tarareaba aquella canción que había creado para ella. _

_-Todavía no Hina-chan… Eres una niña- Murmuro sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca al tiempo que colocaba a la bebe en la cuna. –Vamos… Al fin se quedo rendida- Susurro tomando la mano de la ojiblanca empezando a salir de la habitación. _

_-Okasan…- _

-Está consciente?... Hey…-

"_Que… Que está pasando?"_

-Oe… No, no vuelvas a cerrar los ojos… Oe!-

-Primero hay que parar la hemorragia-

-No se ve nada bien-

"_Okasan… Okasan… Me… Duele" _

-Hay mucha sangre, tiene heridas internas también…-

"_Okasan… Realmente amare a alguien de esa forma?" _Soltó al aire volviendo a caer en la oscuridad, una oscuridad que extrañamente la hacía sentir tranquila, la oscuridad que la llevaba al lado de su madre.

* * *

El cielo empezaba a tomar tonalidades naranjas dándole un toque rosa al blanco paisaje de la ciudad, el frio empezaba a hacerse sentir nuevamente obligando a las personas que transitaban las calles a cubrirse bien con sus abrigos, ella solo podía mirar distraída a la gente pasar.

-Que sucede?- Murmuro una voz a su lado haciéndola suspirar, sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquellos preocupados haciéndola sonreír.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- Soltó por lo debajo apoyando su rostro en una de las manos. –Deberíamos volver- Agrego intentando calmar sus propias sensaciones; habían pasado las horas y ella todavía no tenía noticias de su delicada amiga.

-Porque un mal presentimiento?- Pregunto el chico haciéndole una seña a una de las camareras para que le trajera la cuenta, vio como la castaña suspiro perdiéndose nuevamente en el frio paisaje.

Podía sentir a su alrededor el movimiento de las personas, incluso el aroma de su novio que la calmaba inexplicablemente pero, faltaba algo, Hinata le había dicho que apenas terminara la llamaría y su reunión era a tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Vamos Umiko…- Llamo el rubio tocando ligeramente el hombro de la chica que se sobresalto al sentir aquel contacto haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo poniéndose de pie para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de su novio. –He estado distraída desde que llegamos- Explico viendo fijamente al rubio el cual solo negó soltando un suspiro resignado.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto- Dijo empezando a caminar fuera del restaurant, podía entender claramente la preocupación de la castaña que iba a su lado, al final con lo poco que conocía a la ojiblanca no podía decir que se le hubiera olvidado cumplir con la promesa.

-Tal vez estoy exagerando- Dijo riendo suavemente tomando el brazo del chico haciéndolo tambalearse por el repentino cambio de peso. –Vamos al parque si?- Comento intentando compensar su ausencia durante la comida.

-Demo… Está empezando a hacer frio- Se quejo el rubio rascándose la nuca viendo de reojo como la castaña reía en silencio aferrándose aun mas fuerte a su brazo. –No te rías- Soltó con un bufido de inconformidad siguiendo el camino que llevaba la pequeña chica junto a él.

-No pasara nada…- Dijo intentando contener su risa mientras se detenía para cruzar la calle. –Hoy no habrán tormentas, podemos estar un poco más de tiempo fuera de casa- Completo viendo como la luz pasaba de rojo a verde indicándole que podían pasar.

-Demo… Ayer no pude estar contigo y hoy lo hemos pasado ayudando a mi Okasan- Soltó frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba lentamente la calle, podía sentir como la chica se apoyaba en su hombro intentando consolarlo.

-No importa… Realmente me gusta estar con ella- Dijo cerrando los ojos justo cuando llegaron al otro lado de la calle, el silencio que cubría la ciudad era impropio de aquellos días de invierno, al final la navidad estaba cerca y todos estaban emocionados.

-Cuidado…- Naruto detuvo los pasos de la castaña antes de que se tropezara con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de vidrio de gran tamaño. –Un accidente… No se dieron cuenta de este- Dijo por lo debajo tomando con cuidado el gran pedazo de cristal.

-Podrías lastimarte- Soltó nerviosa la chica al ver como el rubio se separaba de ella para colocar el gran cristal cerca de un bote de basura. –Mira… Tiene un poco de sangre- Soltó corriendo hacia el chico para ver más de cerca las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles manchas carmesí que parecían desaparecer con la nieve.

-Debió haber sido temprano… Las calles todavía estaban resbalosas- Dijo sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, vio como la chica todavía mantenía la vista en aquel gran cristal, Naruto se dedico a tomarla de la mano para alejarla de aquello, realmente debió haber sido grave como para que no revisaran bien los alrededores.

-Pobre… Ojala este bien- Susurro apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de su novio, este correspondió entendiendo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de algún accidente grave; sonrió para sí al tiempo que un ligera brisa movía la nieve a su alrededor levantando pequeños copos rosados.

-Debe estarlo no te preocupes… No creo que haya sido fatal- Dijo intentando calmar el pesar de su novia, todavía no había notado la gran cantidad de copos rosas que flotaban a su alrededor, el por otro lado comprendía que era la sangre mezclada con la nieve, alguien debió morir ese día.

-Hoy te quedaras en casa verdad?- Cambio el tema girándose totalmente hacia el rubio viendo como este se ponía nervioso de golpe. –Onegai… lo prometiste!- Dijo al ver como se sonrojaba ante tal proposición.

-Demo…- Se corto sintiendo como su bolsillo empezaba a vibrar, la cara de confusión de su novia lo puso aun más nervioso justo cuando la melodía empezaba a hacer eco en todo el lugar.

-Contesta!- Ordeno la castaña al ver como Naruto se había congelado por unos cuantos segundos, ella sabia bien que él se incomodaba fácilmente ante aquellas propuestas tan directas y por esa razón las hacía, le encantaba verlo nervioso.

-Hai…- Soltó abriendo el móvil de golpe sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba. –Mochi mochi?- Pregunto al no escuchar nada del otro lado de la línea, mas unos sollozos ahogados empezaron a sonar como fondo de aquella extraña llamada.

_-Naruto?- _El rubio se congelo al escuchar esa voz que siempre estaba calmada en ese tono tan apagado. _–Gomen demo…- _

-Sucedió algo Itachi-san?- Se adelanto a decir sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sus ojos buscaron los de su novia viendo como ella se giraba para atender el teléfono, no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

_-Hai… Necesito que hagas algo por mi- _Su voz sonaba como un murmullo, el rubio trago fuerte al escuchar como a su espalda un grito ahogado de su novia lo ponía aun más nervioso, algo había pasado ahora lo comprendía bien.

-Hai…- Fue lo único que pudo responder al tiempo que se giraba para ver a su novia todavía hablando por teléfono, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas como aguantando los deseos de llorar.

_-Ve para la mansión… Busca algo de ropa para Sasuke… Estamos en la clínica central de Tokio…- _

-Le paso algo al teme?- Interrogo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en el comportamiento de su novia que justo acababa de cortar la comunicación, tenía los ojos cristalizados y estaba paralizada en su lugar.

_-Iie… Demo no creo que quiera salir de aquí… Hinata tuvo un accidente- _Soltó haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendido, escucho como al otro lado de la línea una voz totalmente desconocida le hablaba al mayor de los Uchiha. _–Estaré esperando… Arigatou- _Fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la comunicación, el rubio solo pudo atinar a quedarse en su lugar, intentando procesar lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Naruto…- esa suave voz parecía salir de su cabeza, era realmente baja y llena de dolor; podía escuchar el sollozo ahogado de su novia a unos pasos de él, sus ojos azules se clavaron en el horizonte justo cuando el sol terminaba de desaparecer detrás de los edificios, en medio del silencio podía escuchar los pasos de la chica acercarse pausadamente hacia él.

-Antes de ir a la clínica debo pasar por la mansión Uchiha- Informo bajando su mirada hacia el rostro dolido de Umiko, está en silencio asintió aferrándose con más fuerza al brazo de este, podía sentir la impotencia en aquel delicado gesto llenándolo de frustración y dolor, realmente Hinata estaba tan grave como para que el pelinegro no quisiera moverse? Bajo su mirada comprendiendo que tal vez si le pasara algo a esa delicada castaña el no podría seguir viviendo, tal como le pasaba a Sasuke en esos momentos.

* * *

Gomen!!!!! Jajajaja… Pido disculpas por quienes llegaron al final del capi sabiendo que posiblemente haya asesinado a Hinata y a su hijo… Causando un trauma grave en el Uchiha (inner: se lo merece por cabron ¬¬") En fin…Todavía está en veremos jajaja!!! No tengo nada decidido aun!!! Opiniones?

**aiko Uchiha: **Gracias! Itachi es Itachi yo lo amo!!! ES MIO!!! Jajajaja… En fin espero este capi te haya gustado y lamento si lo que hice dolió un poco!!! Debo morir? Estaré esperando tu opinión con respecto a este capi! xD

**sakuya-des: **Jajaja eso es que te la pasas con gente que no es realmente fanática de anime! A mí antes me pasaba igual, luego me junte con gente freak como yo y ahora soy muy feliz! Ojala el capi te guste… Estaré esperando tu opinión!

**Nirú Seiei: **Jajajaja si dejaste dos reviews pero tranquila eso no me molesta, ps debo confesar que las gemelas no tuvieron que ver pero a partir de aquí aparecerán jajaja!!! Y ps el presentimiento era por esto! Lamento si duele pero es algo justo! No lo planee así solo salió!!!

**sofitcard: **Espero no me odies!!! Y no, decrete que Neji sería bueno por fin y los mate!!! Jajaja… Bueno, bueno muertos muertos no están pero casi… Creo que asuste a más de uno… Ojala sigan la historia para que sepan el final!!! xD

**LennaParis: **Ojala lo sigas amando después de esto prometo!!! Prometo que tiene una razón de ser!!! De verdad, lo juro… Estaré esperando tu opinión! xD

**flordezereso: **Creo que tal vez no fue bueno pedir esta actualización como regalo de año nuevo! Jajaja… Todo tiene una razón de ser, luego de esto en serio se arregla todo! Lo juro!!! Esperare tu review con ansias!

**kikuta-Madaren: **Me encanta tu historia pero no tengo ideas ni para las mías! Con todo lo que fluyo en esta que mate a todo el mundo creo que no sería buena idea mis ideas! Jajaja… Bueno, soy mala para los títulos y si, también sentí que ese título no correspondía, al final intente hacer que medio dijera algo pero nah… No resulto… Espero este capi te guste y me digas que tal quedo! Jajajaja… Como pudiste darte cuenta ni las gemelas están involucradas ni Neji la secuestro… Todo fue cosa del destino!...

**FEGA: **Jajajaja… No me paso nada gracias a kami, pero la uni se atravesó y conectarme, actualizar y demás cosas están siendo casi imposibles!! Por lo cual no hemos podido hablar… Jajajaja… Este capi espero te guste y no estés tan perdida como en el anterior!

**Claressa: **Jajajajajaja… que risas tú ultimo review!!! Si realmente el fic transcurre en esa línea… Hasta ahorita que me volví loca y me dio por matar a los personajes!!! Nuevamente repito no es algo definitivo… Ni siquiera tengo idea de que pasara a partir de ahora en el fic!!! Jajajaja

**ana-gaara: **Bueno tranquila a todas nos pasa! A mí también me pasa eso de ser torpe por eso reviso mucho los capis antes de publicar y sin embargo se me escapan cosas que no vi… En fin ojala este capi te guste y lo sigas hasta el final!

**Dark Amy-chan: **Jajajaja no las odies son mujeres desesperadas!!! Aunque su existencia principal es ser odiadas y más de aquí en adelante! Sabrás porque lo digo próximamente!!! Ojala este capi te guste y ps… Dejes un review con tu opinión y no una amenaza!!! xD

Respondí muchos reviews de manera larga, supongo que tenía ánimos de responder cosas!!! Jajajaja… Ojala el capi les guste y dejen su opinión realmente es importante para mi… Gracias a todos los que leen pero no se animan a escribirme igual los quiero a todos!!! Nos leemos pronto!!! Ojala y no me maten! xD


	28. Chapter 28 Larga Espera, Mikoto Uchiha

**Ohayo! Aquí un nuevo capi de la historia! Lamento la demora pero la uni me tiene full… Los parciales son muy fastidiosos! Y más cuando el semestre supuestamente debe estar a punto de terminar! ¬.¬… Naruto es de Kishimoto! **

* * *

**Cap. XXVIII. Larga Espera, Mikoto Uchiha Aparece. **

Sus ojos perdidos en la blanca cerámica de todo el lugar, sintiendo como a su alrededor la gente iba y venía, los sollozos a su lado se habían aplacado al momento que un medico llego hasta ellos, no le importo, no era el médico que le importaba.

-Como esta?- Murmuro una voz femenina justo a unos cuantos pasos de él, su voz sonaba ronca de todo lo que había estado llorando, el no comprendía nada, no entendía porque les había pasado eso, porque a ella.

-Esta delicado, tenemos que ver si sobrevive a la noche- Dijo sereno el médico viendo con sorpresa la gran cantidad de gente que se había reunido en unas cuantas horas en aquel lugar, no podían quedarse ahí toda la noche.

-Arigatou- Murmuro la ronca voz opacándose un poco más, sus ojos se perdieron nuevamente en la cerámica blanca mientras sentía como nuevamente un peso aparecía a su lado, intentando traerlo a la realidad.

"Hinata…" Pensó para sí cubriendo su rostro, nuevamente la presión en su pecho lo estaba ahogando y solo podía esconderlo, no podía permitirse perder el control, no podía siquiera pensar en lo asustada que ella estaría, ni en como estaría su hijo.

-Sasuke-kun?- Una suave voz llego hasta sus oídos haciéndolo girar lentamente su rostro hacia esa voz tan conocida. –Aquí tienes…- Murmuro mostrándole una taza de café.

-Hmp- Gruño tomando el plástico caliente entre sus manos y nuevamente bajaba su rostro observando distraídamente el objeto, podía ver como su piel se ponía roja, estaba demasiado caliente mas no lo suficiente como para calmar el frio que había llenado su alma desde temprano.

-Kiba-kun…- La grave e intimidante voz de Hiashi resonó por todo el salón haciendo que el castaño brincara en su lugar. –Busca a Hanabi-chan… Está sola en la casa- Ordeno haciendo que el pelinegro alzara momentáneamente su vista.

-Ha… Hai- Dijo el castaño algo confundido, sabía que la menor de las Hyuuga todavía era ignorante de la situación por la que estaban pasando. –Demo… Ella…- Empezó dudoso escuchando un gruñido por parte de su jefe.

-Ella sabrá como tomarlo cuando llegue aquí… Yo hablare con ella- Dio como simple explicación cruzándose nuevamente de brazos y dejándose caer totalmente en el sillón que hasta ese momento había estado ocupando.

-Hiashi-sama…- Una tercera voz apareció en el aire haciendo que el pelinegro se girara para verla, era la castaña, tenía varias horas sentada sin siquiera tomar nada, realmente podía notarse la preocupación en su mirada. –Yo… Yo quisiera quedarme aquí hoy- Pidió bajando de golpe su mirada, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas nuevamente y no quería que su jefe la viera en ese estado.

-Hai… Cuidaras de Neji… Eres la única que siempre ha sabido tratarlo- Dijo restándole importancia a la petición de la mujer, su atención estaba centrada totalmente en el letrero rojo que seguía encendido indicando que todavía estaban en cirugía.

-Hiashi-san, no quiere que le busque algo?- La suave voz de la pelinegra llego hasta los oídos del menor de los Uchiha nuevamente, viendo con sorpresa como el castaño negaba lentamente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Otosan se ha tardado- Soltó por primera vez en algunas horas el pelinegro, viendo con cierta incomodidad como todos se giraban a verlo, al parecer no esperaban que hablara tan rápido.

-Que esperabas?... Tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes de volver- Explico el mayor levantándose de su lugar y estirándose un poco empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. –Iré a comer algo- Dijo antes de que su esposa y hermano preguntaran adónde iba.

-Itachi… Podrías traerme algo?- Soltó algo nerviosa la pelinegra dejándose caer en una silla junto al Uchiha menor, Itachi miro con cierto recelo aquella escena y solo asintió desapareciendo en unos cuantos segundos.

-Podías haberte ido con el- Se quejo el pelinegro bajando nuevamente su mirada, no podía conseguir distraer aquel dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo y su alma, no podía olvidar que ella era la que había estado bañada en sangre.

**Flash Back. **

_Empujo ligeramente a la enfermera que estaba en la entrada de emergencias, escuchaba la voz de una mujer intentando detenerlo pero él no quería detenerse, el solo quería verla, ver su rostro antes de dejarla en manos de los médicos. _

_Todo el lugar era blanco, los letreros se fundían unos con otros, emergencias, información, cirugía; todos con diferentes direcciones, no sabía a cual lugar ir primero, no sabía realmente si tenía la fuerza para llegar a recorrer los tres caminos. _

_-Disculpe… Busca algo?- Una voz aguda llego hasta sus oídos haciéndolo girarse de golpe asustando un poco a la delgada mujer, esta al instante se sonrojo haciendo que el soltara un gruñido exasperado. _

_-El accidente de auto de hace unas horas… Donde están?- Dijo prepotentemente viendo como la chica asentía y empezaba a buscar algo en la carpeta que tenia entre las manos. _

_-Es familiar?...- Murmuro haciéndole una seña de que lo siguiera mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a cirugía. –Ambos están delicados- Explico al ver que el hombre que iba a su lado se había quedado mudo de golpe haciéndola dudar de si realmente le seguía. _

_-Es mi prometida- Explico al fin viendo con cierta molestia como la chica se detuvo unos segundos para luego seguir su camino, incluso con las emergencias ellas podían llegar a ser egoístas. _

_-La chica esta aquí… Están a punto de pasarla a cirugía- Dijo justo cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrían dejando a la vista una camilla y unos cuantos médicos y enfermeras moviéndola con prisa. _

_-Hinata…- Murmuro dejando a la enfermera sola y caminando algo rápido para alcanzar la camilla. _

_-No puede estar aquí…- Una voz grave lo hizo reaccionar apartándolo un poco de la camilla, Sasuke solo consiguió gruñir tomando el brazo del enfermero que se dignaba a retarlo. _

_-Es mi prometida- Escupió con odio viendo como los ojos del chico se abrían por la sorpresa y liberándose empezaba a caminar nuevamente para alcanzar a la paciente. _

_-Tsunade-sensei… Llego un familiar de la Hyuuga- Murmuro haciendo que la rubia que estaba encabezando la marcha se detuviera haciendo que la camilla se detuviera junto a ella. _

_-Quien?- Interrogo girándose para admirar vagamente el aspecto contrariado que tenía un hombre pelinegro junto a uno de sus enfermeros. –Que eres de Hyuuga-chan?- Soltó avanzando algunos pasos hacia el retándolo con la mirada. _

_-Soy su prometido… Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo prepotentemente cruzándose de brazos y pasando a la rubia para ver a la ojiblanca en la camilla, todavía quedaban rastros de sangre en sus mejillas, estaba mas pálida de lo normal, algunas quemaduras cubrían sus brazos y su cabello totalmente cubierto por un gorrito azul dándole un aspecto aun mas marmoleado. _

_-Deberá esperar hasta que terminemos de tratarla, su estado es muy delicado… Y su embarazo… Todavía no sabemos cómo está el bebe- Explico la rubia haciendo una seña para que los enfermeros siguieran su marcha. _

_-Usted la operara?- Interrogo mirando de reojo como la rubia firmaba unos cuantos documentos mientras asentía distraídamente. –La salvara- Ordeno cruzándose de brazos viendo como la mujer se sobresaltaba en su posición. _

_-Hare lo que pueda Uchiha-san- Dijo empezando a caminar en dirección a una de las puertas más grandes que podía observar en ese pasillo. –Intente calmarse… Ella no necesita más preocupaciones- Concluyo mirando fijamente al pelinegro, Sasuke noto un brillo de molestia en aquellos ojos miel justo antes de verlos desaparecer tras la puerta. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun- Una voz aguda sonó a su lado trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad, vio con cierto desagrado unos ojos verde intensos muy cerca de su rostro haciéndolo soltar un sonoro gruñido.

-Que haces aquí?- Dijo entre confundido y molesto volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apartando su rostro del de la chica que suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillón vacío a su lado, al parecer en medio de sus recuerdos la castaña se había movido dejando libre ese lugar.

-Vine en cuanto pude desocuparme- Explico apretando sus manos sobre su regazo, al parecer aquella situación se le hacía algo incomoda. –Nauma-chan está muy alterada así que la deje en casa… Como paso Sasuke-kun?...- Interrogo intentando entender como le había pasado algo así a esa delicada chica.

-Tuvo un accidente…- Dijo mordiendo la frase, realmente no podía creer que ella esquivara su pregunta, como en un momento así se negaba a contestarle esa simple pregunta.

-Yo…- La pelirrosa se corto automáticamente al escuchar como una puerta era abierta de golpe y una chica salía rápido del lugar, se tenso al sentir la mano del pelinegro sobre las suyas apretándolas con fuerza, tal vez pidiendo que le diera calma.

-Necesito que traigan dos litros de A positivo- Pidió la chica a uno de los enfermeros que pasaba por el lugar, se veía realmente alterada y algo en el interior del pelinegro se removió al escuchar aquello.

El enfermero asintió y casi corriendo se alejo del lugar, la chica se quedo parada unos segundos en su lugar sujetando fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho, parecía luchar contra el malestar que estaba viviendo dentro del quirófano.

-Nanao-chan… Tsunade-sensei no tiene tiempo que perder- Una voz justo en la puerta de la habitación resonó haciendo que la chica asintiera y corriendo entrara nuevamente a quirófano, dejando una idea catastrófica en la mente de quienes habían estado observando aquello.

-Ella estará bien Sasuke-kun… Lo sé- Comento la pelirrosa al sentir como la mano del pelinegro la apretaba a un punto de lastimarla, era su única forma de desahogarse ella lo sabía bien, y extrañamente sintió una lástima inundar su cuerpo, era la única vez que vería al orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha derrumbado por una situación tan delicada.

* * *

_Sonrió al sentir la suave brisa de primavera chocar contra su cuerpo, se giro por unos momentos a ver como su madre se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y delicadamente colocaba el coche de su hermana menor frente a ella para empezar a jugar con esta. _

_-Okasan… Vuelvo en un momento- Grito viendo como la mujer asentía suavemente y le hacia una seña para que se acercara hacia ella, la ojiblanca confundida camino hacia su madre viendo como la sonrisa de esta se ampliaba a cada paso que daba. _

_-Recuerda Hina-chan ese chico parece fuerte demo, es muy frágil… Lo veo en sus ojos- Comenzó tomando de la muñeca a su hija mayor sintiendo como esta se sobresaltaba ante esas palabras. –No lo fuerces a que te hable- Dijo con un ligero tono de reproche haciendo que la niña se sonrojara. _

_-Etto… Hai… No lo volveré a hacer- Dijo al verse descubierta y liberándose del amarre de su madre corrió hacia la colina, el siempre estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, justo a las mismas horas que ellas solían pasar por el parque. _

_Los pétalos de los cerezos caían a su alrededor dando la ilusión de una nevada, una nevada rosa y perfumada, tan dulce y tan ligera como su propia presencia, sonrió al distinguir al chico sentado en el lugar de siempre con la vista puesta en el gran árbol frente a el, el único que no había florecido todavía. _

_-Ohayo…- Murmuro quedándose parada justo a unos cuantos pasos del pelinegro, vio como este se giro a verla y soltando un bufido se apoyo en el banco cerrando los ojos, invitándola a acompañarlo, como todas las tardes. _

_-Otra vez aquí?- Soltó ácidamente mientras la pequeña ojiblanca se sentaba a su lado, sintiendo una presión en su pecho al escucharlo nuevamente con ese tono pero, consiguió soltar un suspiro cansado dándole toda la atención al árbol frente a ellos. _

_-Es extraño…- Empezó volviendo su vista al pelinegro, el chico la miro fijamente intimidándola, alentándola a continuar. –No había visto que un árbol de Sakura tardara más que los demás en florecer- Término inocentemente bajando su mirada al escuchar un bufido de su acompañante que nuevamente centro su atención en el gran árbol. _

_-Hay diferencias…- Empezó luego de algunos minutos haciendo que la niña se sobresaltara. –Mi Okasan me explico que no todos los arboles florecen al mismo tiempo… Hay diferencias aunque pocas entre unos y otros- Explico viendo de reojo como la niña se sonrojaba y asentía tímidamente. _

_-Entonces… Es como las personas- Dijo sonriente causando confusión en su acompañante, rio infantilmente mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia el tronco del árbol rozándolo delicadamente. _

_-Porque?- Una ronca voz sonó a sus espaldas haciéndola estremecerse. –Como puedes comparar unas simples flores con los humanos?- Su tono fue acido mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la giraba con algo de violencia para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. _

_-Porque… Todos son diferentes- Dijo inocentemente intentando no sentirse intimidada por esa presencia que se levantaba ante su frágil presencia. –Cada persona crece a su ritmo… Como si floreciera- Dijo sonriendo ante su propia idea y mirando fijamente al pelinegro. _

_-Eres extraña- Soltó algo indignado el pelinegro liberando a la niña y volviendo lentamente hacia el banco. _

_-Usted también lo es…- Dijo divertida corriendo hacia el banco y pasándolo sentándose primero, sonriendo al ver como el pelinegro la miraba sorprendido, al parecer nadie nunca le había hablado tan confianzudamente. _

_-Eres una niña… Todavía no lo entenderías- Se explico soltando un suspiro resignado y sentándose junto a la ojiblanca mientras sacaba un pequeño libro para empezar a leerlo. _

_-Okasan dice…- Intervino luego de unos cuantos minutos en silencio, su vista había estado paseando entre la copa de los cerezos y el cielo azul que brillaba con intensidad sobre ellos, solo podía limitarse a hacerle compañía. _

_-Que no todo en la vida es lógico- Completo sintiendo un fuerte sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas, el calor que la inundo la obligo a bajar la mirada intentando ocultarse de esa mirada que siempre intentaba estudiarla. _

_-Tal vez tengas razón- Agrego dando unos cuantos segundos sumidos en el silencio, se puso de pie dando por terminada la conversación. –Vamos… Se me hizo tarde- Dijo viendo de reojo a la ojiblanca, esta se había quedado sentada en su lugar con las mejillas totalmente rojas. _

_-Hai… Okasan estará algo preocupada- Murmuro mas para sí que para su acompañante saltando de su posición fue hacia el pelinegro lo abrazo y corrió en dirección contraria, su corazón había empezado a latir frenéticamente ante la aceptación de ese chico tan distante. _

_-Sasuke…- Detuvo su marcha al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, con cierto recelo se giro dejando atrás el parque viendo ahora una sala, amplia con grandes sillones y en medio del lugar un hombre, estaba sentado tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la tranquilidad que el lugar le ofrecía. _

_-Bienvenida- Murmuro roncamente girándose hacia ella mirándola fijamente, pudo sentir nuevamente su corazón palpitar contra su pecho amenazándola con dejarlo en cualquier momento. –Porque no quisiste que te buscara?- Su voz sonó algo fría mas sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa, preocupación. _

_-Iie… No quería… Ser una… Molestia- Respondió con dificultad bajando su mirada a la pequeña cartera marrón que llevaba entre sus manos. –Gomen…- Susurro sintiendo como él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. _

_-No tiene importancia…- Respondió distante deteniéndose delante de ella. –Vamos…- Ordeno tomando la mano de la chica y arrastrándola prácticamente hacia uno de los pasillos. _

_-Matte… Sasuke-san… Que esta… Que está haciendo?!- Dijo algo asustada reconociendo la dirección en la que iban, su habitación. –Onegai…- Suplico haciendo que el hombre se detuviera. _

_-Hmp- Soltó un gruñido irritado y liberando a la chica la empujo para que pasara adelante y entrara a la habitación, Hinata se sorprendió al ver como todo estaba ordenado con sus cosas, sus fragancias, sus perfumes, incluso maquillaje que ella casi nunca solía utilizar. _

_-Sasuke-san…- Murmuro para sí sonriéndose, realmente cuando él quería podía llegar a ser tierno, y girándose sin contenerse sabiendo que él se molestaría lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en ese amplio pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir relajadamente. –Arigatou…- Dijo intentando esconder su sonrojo de ese burlesco chico, escuchando una ligera risa y como las manos de el acariciaban algo recelosas su largo cabello. _

* * *

Un cielo sin estrellas se levantaba en el firmamento dejando a la vista únicamente el gran astro perlado que iluminaba escasamente la silueta del gran edificio delante de si, podía sentir la inquietud volver a recorrer su cuerpo mientras acomodaba entre sus manos una pequeña maleta.

-Vamos- Murmuro una suave voz a su lado tomándolo del brazo, este se giro algo sorprendido al encontrarse con esos ojos azules que intentaban calmar su propia ansiedad.

-Nos tardamos demasiado- Dijo algo cabizbajo el rubio apretando con algo de fuerza el aza de la maleta que guidaba frente a sí, vio como la castaña negaba lentamente soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Naruto-kun…- Una tercera voz hizo que la pareja se sobresaltara, una voz realmente suave, una voz que denotaba una tristeza a cuestas, una voz que el rubio tenía demasiado tiempo sin escuchar. –Gonbawa- Completo apareciendo ante ambos jóvenes intimidando de cierta manera a la castaña que se acerco un poco más a su novio.

-Gonbawa…- Devolvió el rubio sonriendo con cierta nostalgia al ver a aquella mujer, realmente había olvidado la última vez que la había visto, sin embargo seguía manteniendo esa imagen autosuficiente y a la vez delicada que había conocido muchos años atrás.

-Vamos- Una ronca voz intervino tomando a la mujer del brazo y pasando de largo ignorando a la pareja, realmente parecía molesto o eso daba a entender su tono de voz, Naruto por su lado solo sonrió y siguió a la pareja de recién llegados, después de todo ellos sabrían donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

-Naruto-kun… Quien es… Ella?- Murmuro muy bajito intentando que la mujer no escuchara, pero esta sonrió al momento que se giro para leer uno de los carteles, al parecer estaba muy tranquila, era ella realmente la que guiaba al hombre que iba a su lado.

-Mikoto-san…- Respondió tranquilo viendo con cierta diversión la cara de confusión que ponía su novia. –La Okasan de Sasuke- Agrego viendo como los azules ojos de su novia se ampliaban al escucharlo.

-Mikoto-san!- Una voz aguda lleno el lugar momentáneamente haciendo que ambos retrocedieran por instinto viendo como una pelinegra llegaba hasta la mujer para abrazarla, esta solo se limito a consolarla mientras el hombre que la acompañaba caminaba hasta el final de la sala de espera.

-Gomen… Me tarde más de lo esperado- Se disculpo mirando fugazmente toda la sala encontrando lo que había estado buscando, el cabello revuelto de su hijo menor, estaba enterrado entre sus manos, parecía aun mas perturbado de lo que aquella mujer había mencionado.

-Sasuke…- La alegre voz del rubio lo hizo alzar la cabeza pasando de la presencia de su madre, Naruto se sorprendió al ver la expresión vacía que adornaba el rostro de su mejor amigo, nunca lo había visto tan vacio, tan carente de algún tipo de sentimiento.

-Uchiha-kun… Gonbawa- Saludo la castaña siendo la primera en salir de la sorpresa camino hacia el pelinegro y se sentó a su lado, este solo asintió volviendo a hundirse en su lugar.

-Traje algo de ropa teme- Explico el rubio sentándose junto a su novia viendo con cierto recelo como este únicamente asentía, sus ojos parecían estar entretenidos con las suaves líneas del mármol blanco que adornaba el piso de la clínica.

-Como…- La castaña se cortó al escuchar un suave carraspeo a su lado, la imponente mujer de largo cabello negro se había detenido justo frente al pelinegro, intentando llamar su atención mientras este únicamente hundía aun mas su rostro intentando no ver a la mujer delante de sí.

-En algún momento tendrás que mirarme Sasu-kun- Dijo algo molesta la mujer sentándose en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado su cuñada, Sasuke sonrió con cierta amargura, nunca había notado el parecido entre las tres, primero su madre, la única que había amado desde que tenía conciencia, luego estaba Aiko, el amor ficticio de su adolescencia y ahora Hinata, la única que, realmente había logrado atravesar cada una de sus murallas para eso, para estar muriendo a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Kuso…- Maldijo sintiéndose estúpido, realmente odiaba su propia suerte. "Porque no te lleve?... Porque no fui yo el que quedo recibió ese impacto… Porque no pude estar contigo?!" Se quejo mentalmente nuevamente sintiendo la rabia arder en su interior, la ironía de haber estado tan cerca de ella esa mañana y haberla dejado irse, se habían despedido, esa mañana ella se había despedido.

-Sasu-kun…- Murmuro la pelinegra a su lado rozando ligeramente el hombro de su hijo, este gruño irritado poniéndose de pie de golpe, la miro con rabia, se hizo un nudo en su garganta al ver como todos se habían quedado mirándolo, intento entender porque había reaccionado así.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro el rubio poniéndose de pie casi al instante al ver que el pelinegro empezaba a caminar fuera de aquel lugar, al parecer no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, había visto fugazmente ese deseo oculto de poder ser frágil, de por una vez en su vida dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

-Kuso…- Susurro caminando hacia la salida de la clínica, odiaba estar ahí, odiaba saberla tan lejos, odiaba sentir que cada minuto que pasaba era menos probable que ella volviera. –Kuso! Gruño golpeando una pared cercana haciendo que las enfermeras del lugar gritaran algo asustadas, al parecer había sido demasiado agresivo en ese momento.

-Teme…- Llamo el rubio corriendo para darle alcance, justo cuando cruzaba las cristalinas puertas principales de la clínica, lo vio caminar distraídamente hacia donde estuviera más oscuro, justo cuando empezaba a nevar lánguidamente.

-Sasuke!- Grito el rubio aumentando su velocidad al verlo desaparecer entre los oscuros caminos de un parque cercano, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, podía hacer cualquier estupidez y el bien lo sabía. –Sasuke!- Volvió a llamarlo escuchando un gruñido a unos cuantos metros de su lugar.

-Lárgate Naruto!- Amenazo haciendo que sus negros ojos brillaran en medio de aquel blanco paisaje que se había negado a cubrirlo, ese realmente no era su día. –No entiendes que no me interesa ver a nadie!- Completo golpeando un árbol cercano haciendo que una capa de nieve cayera justo a su lado, mezclándose con la tranquila nevada.

-Iie…- Dio como simple respuesta acercando con cierta precaución hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, podía notar unas marcas brillantes recorrer su rostro, cosa que lo congelo en su lugar. –Sasuke… Ella lo superara- Hablo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, era la primera vez y esperaba fuera la última que vería al pelinegro en aquel estado.

-Debía ser yo…- Murmuro para sí dejando que todo su peso cediera y cayera sobre la nieve, no sentía frio, no podía sentir calor, únicamente podía sentir ese dolor, ese insistente vacio que se hacía cada vez más pesado en su pecho. –Ella no tenia porque…-

-No lo digas!- Corto el rubio en un grito, haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara. –Ella todavía está luchando… Sasuke, Hinata todavía está luchando…- Dijo sintiendo la impotencia de saber que en cualquier momento alguien podría decir lo que él estuvo a punto de mencionar.

-Ella es débil… Su cuerpo está débil, nuestro hijo…- Se corto sintiendo nuevamente la presión intentar quebrar su voz, su hijo… El pelinegro amplio su sonrisa impotente, su propia desconfianza había hecho que ella sufriera, que se deprimiera y debilitara su cuerpo, la rechazo al saberla embarazada sin dejar que se explicara, despreciándola. –Fue mi culpa- Admitió cubriendo nuevamente su rostro, no podía permitirse muestras de debilidad, no delante de otros.

-No fue tu culpa… Ella desea estar contigo Sasuke… No la dejes sola- Hablo el rubio agachándose en su lugar, no había querido acercarse mas dándole la ilusión al pelinegro de que podía desahogarse que él no lo vería.

-No lo entiendes…- Murmuro justo cuando sintió una gota fría recorrer su nariz, colgando de la punta y perdiéndose entre la marea blanca que se abría bajo sus pies. –Nadie lo podría entender- Dijo un poco más alto, podía dibujar la confusión en el rostro de su amigo, le hacia un poco de gracia.

-Lo único que no entiendo es porque eres tan testarudo!- Grito el rubio perdiendo por fin la paciencia, como era posible que el Uchiha se dejara embargar tan fácilmente por la resignación, porque no intentar tener esperanzas por ella. –Deberías confiar más en ella… En su fuerza- Dijo sintiendo una brisa fría que lo hizo estremecerse, su abrigo empezaba a mojarse por los pequeños pero insistentes copos de nieve.

-No seas dobe…- Dijo entre burlesco y resignado. –Acaso no la veías?... Acaso no querías darte cuenta de cuan débil se encontraba?... Por mi… Yo la lleve a ese extremo!- Se quejo sintiendo nuevamente algo mojar su rostro, no lo entendía, no entendía como podía sentirse menos pesado al dejar que eso saliera de su cuerpo.

-No es tu culpa teme! Entiéndelo!- Grito exasperado el rubio poniéndose de pie y en unos cuantos pasos tomo al pelinegro del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo, viendo su pálido rostro iluminado escasamente por aquella liquida sustancia. –Tu no sabias de ese accidente… No podrías saber que pasaría… Ni ella- Explico intentando no inmutarse por ver al único ser que pensó jamás vería en ese estado.

-Debía ser yo…- Murmuro bajando su rostro, no tenia ánimos de seguir discutiendo con el rubio, estaba dándole dolor de cabeza esa charla sin sentido. –Vete…- Dijo sujetando las muñecas de su amigo con fuerza, intentando liberarse.

-No te dejare solo- Insistió el rubio haciendo más fuerte su agarre para que este no se liberara. –No estás solo… Sasuke- Su voz sonó muy baja pero entendible, Naruto sabía bien que el pelinegro casi siempre se sentía solo, sabía que su mente le indicaba que nunca podría contar con nadie.

-Vete Naruto…- Volvió a insistir ahora tomando el cuello del abrigo que llevaba el rubio. –Déjame solo… Quiero estar solo!- Grito dándole un cabezazo al rubio haciendo que lo liberara y el ambiente se llenara de aquel olor a sangre tan indiferente para él.

-Teme!... Deja de ser tan orgulloso!- Grito el rubio limpiándose la ligera cortada que se había formado sobre su ceja derecha. –Acaso quieres pelear?!- Amenazo empujándolo un poco, la frustración que cargaba el pelinegro en ese momento empezaba a hastiarlo.

-Solo quiero que te largues!...- Grito empujando de vuelta al rubio. –Acaso no puedes cumplir por única vez en tu vida algo que realmente deseo?... Largo Naruto… Vuelve con Umiko… Váyanse de aquí!- Profirió apretando nuevamente sus puños, el hueco en su pecho se hacía cada vez más hondo, cada vez mas frio, empezaba a importarle muy poco lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer el único chico que el siempre había considerado su amigo.

-Que demonios te pasa!- Grito el rubio y justo cuando iba a lanzarse para ver si un golpe en el rostro lo volvía a la normalidad una mano lo retuvo del hombro, un gruñido escapo de los labios del pelinegro haciendo que se girara y esquivara la mirada de quien había aparecido.

-Naruto-kun…- Dijo suavemente intentando calmar al rubio con una de sus tiernas sonrisas. –Yo me encargare de Sasu-kun… Sabes lo terco que puede ser- Lo último se lo susurro al oído para que el aludido no se molestara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Hai…. Mikoto-san…- Dijo de mala gana el rubio limpiando un poco de sangre que todavía caía por su ojo. –Podría hacerle algo…- Dijo seriamente escuchando como su amigo gruñía por lo debajo ante el comentario.

-Tranquilo… Se tratar con mi Sasu-kun- Dijo divertida intentando calmar el ambiente que se había formado entre ambos chicos, ella lo había visto todo desde el principio, los había seguido en silencio preocupada por lo que podría hacer su orgulloso hijo.

-Hai… Matta ne Mikoto-san- Se despidió dándose totalmente la vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano en el aire, realmente estaba frustrado por no haber logrado calmar al pelinegro pero, sabía que luego de hablar con su madre tal vez recapacitaría sobre la idea que se había formado en su cabeza.

-Vete- Fue lo primero que dijo el pelinegro al dejar de escuchar los pasos de su amigo, si no tenía ganas de ver a Naruto mucho menos de enfrentar la mirada piadosa de su madre.

-Iie… Sasu-kun… Porque estas tan molesto?- Dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su hijo, podía verlo temblar levemente aguantando las ganas de dejar salir su dolor. –Porque estas actuando así?- Volvió a interrogar sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco al escucharlo gemir por lo debajo, le dolía verlo así.

-No te importa- Dio como simple respuesta luego de unos segundos en silencio, la presencia protectora de su madre le había dado la libertad de dejar fluir su tristeza y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar abiertamente pero en silencio, intentando no hacérselo notar a su progenitora.

-Hai…- Dijo vagamente subiendo su mirada, el cielo marcado únicamente con los escasos rayos de la luna los cubría, llenando casi todo de oscuridad. –Sasu-kun… Conoces la razón… Por la cual te comprometimos con Hinata Hyuuga?- Interrogo sin volverse a ver a su hijo, sabía bien que había captado su atención.

Sasuke se congelo en su lugar al escuchar su nombre, no sabía que le dolería tanto escucharlo, no sabía que odiaría el momento en el que alguien volviera a mencionarla como una propiedad, sin tomar en cuenta como era esa delicada mujer; soltó un gruñido amenazante dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-Fue una noche como esta…- Dijo sonriendo tristemente, sus ojos negros buscaron los de su hijo que la miraban de reojo, mostrando la confusión a través de sus cristalizadas pupilas. –Cuando Mitsuko Hyuuga murió…- Completo dejando escapar un suspiro ahogado, podía sentir la tensión llenar el ambiente, era hora de que el supiera la verdad.

* * *

Hay que mala soy no?!... Una comparación así será una señal?!... Ps quien sabe!... Solo diré que ando apurada y por eso no contestare reviews! Pero igual los leo y me llenan de emoción al ver lo mucho que les gusta este fic!

**Kikuta-Madaren, flordezereso, Dark Amy-chan, sofitcard, Claressa, ****aiko Uchiha, ana-gaara, sumebe, LennaParis, princesshina y Yukime Hiwatari. **

Saludos a los nuevos lectores! De verdad que me sorprender ver como todavía aparecen! Y que alegría que les guste mi historia! La próxima vez responderé con más calma los reviews! Digo yo no… Cuídense y nos leeremos pronto!


	29. Chapter 29 La Verdad de Mitsuko Hyuuga

**Gomennnnnn!!!! Antes que nada debo pedir disculpas por mi largaaa e inexplicada ausencia!!! Realmente no quería dejar tan abandonada las historias pero así se dieron las cosas!! El trabajo y la universidad me consumieron! Solo tuve una semana de descanso y no tuve chance de actualizar! Igual aquí les dejo otro capi de mi historia y recuerden Los personajes son de Kishimoto! **

* * *

**Cap. XXIX. La Verdad de Mitsuko Hyuuga. **

Podía sentir el ambiente volverse mas pesado, habían pasado casi quince minutos desde que la pelinegra había abandonado aquella sala, no era que le preocupara mucho donde estuviera sino que estuviera diciendo.

-Cálmate onegai- Murmuro a su lado la mujer de ojos miel, podía sentir esas delicadas manos apretar las suyas intentando tranquilizar su corazón. –Sasuke-kun debía enterarse al final- Comento apoyando su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- Dijo tranquilo viendo como frente a él, una castaña se dedicaba a mirar con preocupación el vendaje sobre el ojo del rubio, este había llegado con una cortada y lo habían atendido de inmediato, suturando la pequeña herida.

-Las razones de porque se hizo todo esto las tiene ella… Mikoto-san sabrá tranquilizarlo- Volvió a hablar notando como la gran puerta que siempre habían estado vigilando se abría totalmente, justo cuando el letrero en rojo dejaba de brillar, la cirugía por fin había terminado.

-Hinata…- Murmuro un hombre al lado de la pareja poniéndose de pie justo cuando una rubia se acercaba a ellos, buscando algo, tal vez a alguien que no parecía encontrarse en aquel lugar.

-Usted es su Otosan por lo que supongo- Hablo la mujer centrando toda su atención en el castaño que se había encaminado hacia ella, notando el parecido entre este y el chico que había llegado con la pelinegra.

-Hai… Como esta?- Murmuro con algo de dificultad intentando controlar su nerviosismo, no podía entender como era que algo como eso le había pasado a su primogénita y justo enterándose de su estado.

-Ella…- Empezó pero trago fuerte al saber que él no era el único que estaba atento a sus palabras, una gran cantidad de ojos se centraron en ella, diferentes unos de otros pero todos con algo en común, el dolor que parecía inundarlos al saber a aquella chica en peligro.

-Otosan!- Un grito infantil llego hasta ellos haciendo que toda la sala de espera se sobresaltara, la mayoría estaban ahí por la Hyuuga pero, eso no dejo de molestar a las enfermeras que siempre pedían silencio. –Otosan!... Mi Onee-san! Donde esta?!- Dijo entre sollozos llegando hasta su padre abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Hanabi… Contrólate- Pidió haciendo que la niña hiciera silencio de inmediato sorprendiendo a la rubia que todavía se encontraba mirando la escena un tanto extrañada, era la primera vez que observaba algo como aquello. –Como esta?- Repitió nuevamente centrando toda la atención en la doctora que volviendo a la realidad clavo sus ojos miel en los blancos del hombre.

-Esta delicada- Fue su respuesta sintiendo su propio corazón encogerse al dar la noticia. –Tal vez… No sobreviva esta noche…- Explico por lo debajo escuchando un ligero gimoteo venir de la pequeña recién llegada.

-Explíquese- Pidió todavía sereno el castaño, la rubia podía notar la impotencia dibujarse en el rostro del castaño, al parecer no era esa la noticia que esperaba. –Estuvo tanto tiempo ahí… Para decirme que podría no sobrevivir?- Dijo algo sarcástico apretando aun mas a la pequeña silueta que se colgaba de su cintura intentando calmar su llanto.

-Hai… Se complico… Tenía varias hemorragias internas… Un pulmón perforado y casi todas las costillas rotas…- Empezó a decir sintiendo la presión de todo lo que debía revelar, el había pedido una explicación y sabia, algo en ella le decía que no podía mentirle.

-Cuando controlamos eso… Nos dimos cuenta que seguía perdiendo sangre… Una hemorragia mas…- Empezó sintiendo el dolor acumularse en su garganta. –Una pieza de metal se había alojado en su bajo vientre… Atravesándola por completo- Guardo silencio al escuchar unos cuantos sollozos empezar a llenar la sala.

-Eso que significa- Pidió el castaño con la voz un poco mas quebrada, la rubia lo miro con extrañeza, no era normal que quisiera saber todo. Luego de eso cualquier padre dejaría todo como estaba.

-Significa que perdió al bebe…- Murmuro sintiendo su propio corazón romperse, no eran muchos los casos donde no podía salvar a las criaturas, le dolía haber sacado a aquel ser sin vida de esa delicada mujer. –Demo... Logramos salvarla… Aunque no sabemos si sobreviva… Estaba muy débil cuando terminamos la cirugía… Apenas y podía respirar- Explico sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad, por extraño que pareciera ese caso le había parecido un milagro.

-Cuando podremos verla?- Interrogo viendo como los ojos de la rubia se abrían sorprendidos, al parecer no esperaba aquella pregunta, no tan pronto y menos en ese tono tan frio y distante.

-Cuando salga de cuidados intensivos… La pasaremos a una habitación- Explico suspirando y sobándose los ojos en señal de cansancio. –Donde está el chico?- Pregunto recordando al pelinegro que se había encontrado momentos antes de empezar la cirugía.

-Que chico?- Interrogo el castaño sin comprender que era lo que quería decir la mujer, que el supiera todos los que se habían enterado del accidente estaban ahí.

-Su prometido… Uchiha…- Empezó intentando recordar el nombre, podía recordar la clara orden de que salvara a la chica y extrañamente por el cual había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener a esa delicada joven con vida.

-Sasuke…- Completo una ronca voz haciendo que la rubia se girara hacia una de las sillas, un hombre de largo cabello negro y de ojos tan oscuros como la noche la miraban con intensidad, como advirtiéndole que se alejara. –Mi ototo…- Dijo con superioridad poniéndose de pie con calma.

-Hai… Esperaba encontrarlo aquí- Dijo intentando mantener aquella fría mirada, al parecer demasiado despiadada para su gusto. –Acaso el…-

-Salió un momento… Demo- Empezó suspirando con cierto recelo por la información que acababa de dar la mujer. –Preferiría que no le diera detalles del estado de Hinata… Podría no tomarlo muy bien- Su voz sonaba autoritaria, la rubia entendió que no era una sugerencia, era una orden, ella no podría revelar el estado en el que se había encontrado a la ojiblanca.

-Demo…- Intento negarse pero la mirada del pelinegro junto con el carraspeo del castaño que estaba a su lado la hicieron dudar de su réplica.

-El deberá saber que ella sobrevivió… Y que su hijo murió… Fue todo lo que perdió hoy… Es lo único que perderá- Afirmo el pelinegro soltando un suspiro cansado, realmente era demasiado complicado lidiar con los médicos.

-Uchiha Sasuke…- Murmuro la rubia asintiendo con cierta impotencia, no lograba entender cómo podían pedirle algo así, como al parecer todos en esa sala compartían la opinión de ese hombre tan intimidante, como negarle al prometido de la chica saber una verdad tan necesaria.

* * *

La fría brisa corrió entre ellos haciendo más notoria la oscuridad que se empeñaba en cubrirlos, se sentía realmente fuera de lugar, como si todo eso que sentía no fuera de él, como si ese no fuera su lugar, como si todo fuera un mal sueño, el sonido de un suspiro ahogado lo devolvió a la realidad, devolviéndole el dolor en su pecho, ahogándolo nuevamente.

-Mitsuko… Ella murió en un día tan oscuro como este- Empezó a hablar la pelinegra sintiendo como algo se removía en su interior, una historia que esperaba no contar nunca más. –Murió por su debilidad… Su cuerpo… Todavía se recuperaba de su embarazo… Uno de alto riesgo- Dijo intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

Sasuke sintió como las palabras lo atravesaban, cada frase le recordaba el estado de Hinata, el lugar donde se encontraban, la lejanía que se hacía más notoria en su pecho, una distancia que no podría atravesar para verla, una distancia entre un mundo y el otro.

-Ella fue mi mejor amiga- Dijo sonriendo abiertamente haciendo que los ojos de su hijo se abrieran sorprendidos, tal vez le era difícil imaginar a su madre antes de ser su madre. –Ella… Tuvo una idea… Una última petición- Dijo bajando su rostro intentando contener sus propias ganas de llorar, recordando claramente ese ultimo día.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaba ansiosa, el blanco de esa clínica empezaba a marearla, el olor a medicamentos la atormentaba, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, como podía ser posible; sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en el hombre que estaba semi acostado en el sofá cama que había en la habitación y un sollozo, un suave gimoteo la hizo estremecer. _

_-Mitsuko…- Murmuro haciendo que la pequeña criatura de grandes ojos perlas la miraran extrañada, estaba totalmente roja, al parecer no había dejado de llorar en todas las horas que debían haberse encontrado ahí. _

_-O… Otosan…- Llamo la pequeña frotándose insistentemente los ojos, al parecer para ver bien a la intrusa, una mujer que no había visto en toda su vida. _

_-Eres Hinata cierto?- Interrogo sintiendo como su corazón daba un brinco al ver como la niña se tensaba en su lugar, la vio bajarse de la cama y llegar junto a su padre removiéndolo suavemente. _

_-Que sucede?- Murmuro todavía adormilado el hombre viendo únicamente a la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado. –Hinata… Acaso no has dormido?- Dijo con cierto tono de reproche viendo como la pequeña ocultaba su rostro avergonzada. _

_-Hiashi-kun…- Murmuro la intrusa haciendo que el hombre subiera su mirada, y con sorpresa viera a la mujer que se levantaba ante él, imponente como la recordaba, sonrió con cierta frustración y tomando a la pequeña en brazos se puso de pie. _

_-Está dormida… Tal vez logres despertarla- Dijo fríamente pasando junto a la mujer, esta sonrió ante la prepotencia con la que todavía se comportaba el hombre, incluso sabiendo que por dentro estaba hecho polvo, podía verlo en sus opacos ojos. _

_-Es ella?...- Soltó mirando de reojo como el hombre se detenía, podía notar la extrañeza en el rostro de la pequeña Hyuuga que parecía no entender su propia existencia. –Sera… Mía?- Dijo con cierto nerviosismo escuchando al hombre gruñir por lo debajo. _

_-Es una tontería de Mitsuko… Ella no morirá y eso no se llevara a cabo- Dijo con cierta impotencia apretando un poco más a la pequeña entre sus brazos, la pelinegra sonrió cruzándose de brazos y mirando altivamente al hombre. _

_-Eso espero…- Dijo mostrándose segura, realmente la quería reclamar? Acaso pensaba quitársela tan pronto?_

_-Otosan… Okasan… Ella?- Pero no pudo continuar al mirar fijamente a su padre, el castaño la miraba de una forma que la pelinegra no pudo descifrar pero que para la pequeña fue más que suficiente para silenciarse. _

_-Espero no encontrarte cuando volvamos de desayunar- Murmuro el castaño mirando de reojo a la mujer, en su mirada podía denotar la amenaza, al parecer esperaba no verla por aquel lugar nunca más. _

_Ella asintió de mala gana permitiendo que ambos Hyuugas se marcharan en silencio de la habitación, podía notar el ambiente pesado, hacia unas horas que se había enterado del accidente, no había podido dormir y esa mañana había recibido una carta, algo que la había perturbado bastante. _

_-Mi… Ko… To- Un susurro bastante irreal llego hacia la pelinegra sobresaltándola causando que la mujer en la cama riera entrecortadamente. –Sigues… Igual de… Nerviosa- Murmuro con dificultad haciendo que la aludida se acercara con rapidez a la cama. _

_-Baka… Que se supone que es esto?... Una extraña idea de captar la atención de alguien?- Dijo medio en broma, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse. –Porque? Porque me pides eso?- Murmuro presintiendo que si no preguntaba en ese momento nunca lo sabría. _

_-T u hijo… Es igualito… A ti- Dijo ampliando su sonrisa haciendo que a la pelinegra se le escaparan las lagrimas. –Tenía… Demasiado tiempo… Sin verlo- Comento desviando su mirada y centrándola en los arboles que se levantaban ante su ventana, alegrando todo lo que podía observar. _

_-Creo que tenias toda su vida sin verlo…- Dijo sarcásticamente intentando limpiar sus lagrimas, no podía creer que realmente se encontrara tan débil. –Porque Mitsuko?... Acaso tu…- _

_-No lo sabía… Ayer… Presentí algo y te escribí… Y te mande la carta… Que le darás a Hiashi…- Dijo intentando contener el dolor que se hacía presente en su interior, haciendo que todo ardiera, podía sentir como su interior se quemaba poco a poco. _

_-Tu y tus presentimientos!- Dijo molesta empezando a llorar, se abrazo al cuello de la pelinegra que yacía en la cama haciéndola soltar un gemido de dolor. –Como puedes pensar que morirás! Baka… No te pasara nada… Hiashi-kun no dejara que suceda!- Dijo totalmente irritada moviendo de un lado a otro el delgado cuerpo de su amiga. _

_-Mikoto… Siempre… Tengo razón…- Dijo entrecortadamente separándose con dificultad de su amiga. –El… Sasuke-kun… Es diferente, su mirada es distante…- _

_-Ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles estos meses…- Confeso sentándose en la cama de su amiga, la vio sonreír y alzar con lentitud su mano para apartar unos mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro. –Antes rehuía de las mujeres… Últimamente ellas vienen… Esas chicas… Vienen a la casa y se encierran con el… Todas las semanas es una diferente- _

_-Hai… Hinata… Ella me ha comentado que él suele ser frio… Incluso cruel… Con sus comentarios- Revelo viendo como los ojos de su amiga se abrieran por la sorpresa. –Yo… No quise ocultarte el hecho… De que tenía casi… Dos meses viéndolo- Dijo a modo de disculpa al ver como su amiga se había tapado la boca, intentando contener un grito. _

_-No esperabas… Que pasara esto cierto?- Completo viendo como la otra asentía sonriendo, no podía culparla, si ella hubiera encontrado a Hinata tampoco revelaría que la veía a diario. –Demo… Porque la petición?- Murmuro curiosa, era algo que le tenía ansiosa. _

_-Porque… Tengo el presentimiento… Que ella sabrá… Curarlo… Y el… Sabrá protegerla- Dijo dejándose caer totalmente en la cama, su cuerpo había cedido al intenso dolor no pudiendo mantenerse mas sentada. _

_-Mitsuko!- Dijo nerviosa al verla caer de golpe, se sentía impotente, como podía ayudarla. –Como puede pasarte esto?... Cómo?... A ti?- Dijo con dificultad intentando mantener al margen las ganas de romper a llorar nuevamente. _

_-Tranquila…- Dijo intentando restarle importancia a sus dolencia. –Onegai… Espera un tiempo antes de darle la carta a Hiashi…- Suplico tomando la mano de su amiga al ver su rostro receloso. _

_-Esperare… Demo… Ella estará a mi cuidado!- Exigió haciendo reír a la pelinegra de ojos miel, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que solía caracterizarla y eso asusto un poco a la mayor. _

_-Hai… Apenas se cumpla el plazo… Ella será tuya- Dijo sintiendo como empezaba a faltarle el oxigeno. –Hiashi es su Otosan… El solo no podrá cuidar a Hanabi… Lo mataría si se la quitas ahorita- _

_-Ella es igual a ti Mitsuko… Tiene ese mismo brillo… Un brillo que cae bajo el efecto de ese hombre- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos sin percatarse del dolor que agobiaba a su amiga. _

_-Ella es así… Por eso… Se… Llevara bien… Con Sasuke-kun- Dijo con dificultad haciendo que la pelinegra la mirara con cierto recelo, intentando descifrar si se estaba sintiendo peor de lo que aparentaba. _

_-Ya se llevan bien… Lo único que debo hacer es mantener esa amistad… Tu hija es bastante insistente por lo que veo… Aunque… Sasu-kun nunca la ha mencionado- Dijo recordando que él nunca había hablado de una niña en el parque, el solo le decía que iba y luego de un rato volvía un poco menos amargado. _

_-Mikoto…- Llamo acomodándose entre las sabanas, al parecer ya se había cansado de hablar. –Cumple mi capricho…- Suplico quedamente alzando su mano para tomar la de su mejor amiga. _

_-No te pasara nada… Mitsuko, siempre te ha gustado exagerar- Dijo intentando mantener su sonrisa, algo en su interior se removió al ver tan pálida a su querida amiga, realmente estaba peor de lo que imaginaba. –Lo cumpliré- Completo al cabo de unos segundos rindiéndose ante la mirada suplicante de la pelinegra. _

_-Arigatou- Susurro rompiendo el agarre que tenían, su rostro se giro hacia la ventana nuevamente intentando descansar un poco. –Solo espero… Que de esta forma… Nunca más… Se peleen- Dijo muy bajo haciendo que la pelinegra que la miraba se estremeciera. _

_-Hiashi-kun y yo… Nunca terminaremos de llevarnos bien… Lo único que nos une es tu presencia Mitsuko…- Explico apoyándose en la cama viendo de reojo como la mujer sonreía cansada mientras asentía lentamente. _

_-Lamento… Lamento no haber estado… Contigo…- Dijo intentando acallar el llanto que amenazaba con lastimarla aun mas. –Te desplace… Y… Olvide cuan… Importante eres… Para mí…- _

_-Baka… Siempre seré tu amiga… Por muy distraída que seas…- Regaño intentando olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar, realmente le había dolido su distanciamiento pero, no podía evitarse, ambas habían elegido caminos separados. –Nos veremos pronto Mitsuko…- Murmuro sonriendo y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. _

_-Espero no verte tan pronto- Completo la mujer que estaba acostada, haciendo que la pelinegra se detuviera en el umbral de la puerta, apretó sus manos alrededor del marco y se giro, solo para encontrarla plácidamente dormida, haciendo realidad su temor mas grande. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Días después me entere que murió… Justo cuando tu te quejaste de no querer volver más a ese parque- Dijo intentando sonreír, sus negros ojos miraban los copos de nieve surgir del amplio y oscuro cielo, intentando enfriar un poco su cuerpo, queriendo congelar tal vez el dolor de recordar aquello.

-Ella… Me conocía?- Murmuro el pelinegro apoyado en un árbol cercano, no podía creer lo ilógico que sonaba todo lo que su madre le había contado, aunque tenía lógica, había desaparecido unos días antes de que él se enterara del compromiso, alegando obligaciones en el exterior.

-Hai… Era madrina de Itachi- Dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de confusión en su hijo. –Se caso con Hiashi-kun cuando Itachi tenía cinco años… Y empezamos a separarnos… Él le exigía demasiado tiempo y ella… Era feliz complaciéndolo- Explico dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia fuera del parque.

-Demo… Como me conoció?- Volvió a insistir corriendo un poco para alcanzar el paso de su madre, esta lo miro tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, no quería volver a ver marcas de lagrimas en él, no en el menor de sus hijos. –Okasan- Demando irritado liberándose del agarre de esta.

-Sasu-kun… Tenías unos cinco años cuando te conoció… Justo en la clínica donde nació Hinata… Fuimos a verla… Y cumpliendo con nuestra promesa yo me hice su madrina- Revelo bajando sus manos, dejándolas caer a sus costados inertes, algo en su interior no estaba bien.

El pelinegro se detuvo de golpe, su cabeza empezaba a doler más intensamente, su vida, toda su vida estuvo a un paso de esa chica, estuvo siempre tan cerca, desde su nacimiento, por eso se sentía así, porque podía perderla, porque podía perder a alguien que había sido constante en su vida sin el siquiera saberlo y que había llegado a significar más que su propia y hasta entonces vacía existencia.

-Sasu-kun…- Llamo la mujer sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar rápidamente, un ataque de ansiedad la tomo por sorpresa sujetándose débilmente de su hijo, este la miro contrariado e intentando mantener la calma la tomo en brazos.

-No deberías esforzarte tanto- Se quejo por lo debajo viendo como la mujer sonreía forzosamente intentando respirar de manera calmada, ella ya sabía cómo afrontar aquello pero, no por eso era menos doloroso.

* * *

Todo permanecía en silencio, desde que sabían las condiciones exactas de la ojiblanca podían sentir a su alrededor el aire denso intentar ahogarlos, las paredes blancas se hacían cada vez más brillantes, empezando a molestar a unos cuantos, el único sonido que rompía aquella atmosfera era el delicado gimoteo de la menor de las Hyuuga.

-Donde estará Sasuke-kun- Se quejo airadamente la pelirrosa mirando de reojo al rubio que parecía algo molesto ante su mención, la castaña a su lado miraba el suelo sin soltar la mano de su novio.

-El está con Mikoto-san- Una melodiosa voz sonó a espaldas de la pelirrosa haciéndola desviar su atención de la pareja que tenía en frente para ver los graciosos ojos miel que la miraban con cierta fascinación.

-No sabía que había vuelto- Murmuro la pelirrosa intentando acomodarse mejor para ver a la mujer que amplió su sonrisa y asintió débilmente. –Aiko-san… Cree que ella…-

-Hai… Hinata es fuerte… Debemos confiar en ella- La corto de golpe haciendo que los ojos verdes centellearan confundidos, al parecer dudaba mucho de esa confianza que parecía brotar de esa mujer mayor.

-Demo… Hablando en términos médicos ella… Podría no despertar- Murmuro intentando desviar su atención de lo que su sentido lógico le decía, escucho una muy baja risa provenir de su acompañante haciéndola subir la mirada.

-Sabes bien que cuando eso sucede… Uno siempre vuelve a este mundo- Dijo divertida subiendo su mirada, la pelirrosa sonrió soltando un suspiro cansado, ella misma había vivido aquello y no tenía razones para objetar la determinación de la pelinegra.

-Uchiha-kun- La ligera voz de la castaña los saco a todos de su aparente trance, el pelinegro se veía cansado y algo malhumorado, pero extrañamente se veía más tranquilo, el dolor parecía haber desaparecido momentáneamente de su mirada.

Un gruñido por parte de Sasuke hizo que su hermano mayor se pusiera de pie de un salto, todos los presentes miraron la escena con algo de recelo, la mayoría no sabía si estaba bien esconder la delicada situación de la ojiblanca y más si el pelinegro podía perder el control en caso de que pasara lo peor.

-Salió hace un rato de cirugía- Murmuro viendo desinteresadamente los ojos opacos del menor, este se cruzo de brazos intentando mantener tranquila su respiración. –Esta delicada…-

-Mi hijo?- Susurro sintiendo una presión en su pecho, algo no estaba bien, podía sentirlo, justo como había sentido esa mañana que algo pasaría pero, esta vez no lo ignoraría, debía saberlo.

-Sasuke…- Empezó el mayor haciendo que el menor sonriera resignado, no tuvo que decir nada mas, Itachi entendió que él lo sabía, que no necesitaba expresarlo en voz alta. –Ahí va- Agrego haciendo que el pelinegro menor subiera su mirada y viera que los ojos del mayor estaban pasando de él y mirando algo que había a sus espaldas.

-Hinata!- La siempre tranquila voz de la castaña había roto el silencio de la clínica haciendo que más de una enfermera bufara molesta. –Matte- Dijo empezando a correr hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de enfermeros moviendo con lentitud una camilla conectada a varios aparatos.

Abrió sus ojos aterrada, el color casi marmoleo que adornaba el tranquilo rostro de su amiga la hizo retroceder un poco, un grueso tubo salía de su boca, haciendo que respirara con dificultad, una gran cantidad de agujas adornaban sus brazos vendados y los moretones se hacían presentes en la poca piel descubierta de su amiga.

-Hina-chan…- Murmuro dolida sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a llenar sus ojos, podía sentir como su corazón se desquebrajaba al ver a su siempre tranquila amiga en esas condiciones, tan frágil, tan indefensa, tan pálida. Sus manos recorrieron el duro yeso que cubría su estomago llegando justo donde antes podía sentirse un pequeño bulto.

-No la toque- Dijo uno de los enfermeros retirando las manos de la castaña asustándola un poco. –Todavía no es buena idea que alguien la toque- Explico viendo fijamente al gran número de personas que se iba acumulando alrededor de la camilla.

-Debemos instalarla en la habitación…- Explico una mujer haciéndole una seña a los enfermeros que continuaran mientras ella contenía al gran grupo que se encontraba ahí. –Es muy tarde, deberían irse a sus casas y volver por la mañana- Aconsejo dándose la vuelta mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente por el camino que habían tomado sus compañeros.

-Iré con usted- Ordeno una ronca voz haciendo que la mujer se detuviera un poco molesta, el no era quien para exigir algo como eso. –Yo seré el que se quedara con ella- Dijo decidido empezando a caminar hacia la mujer.

-Sasuke-kun…- Intento hablar la pelinegra de ojos color miel pero un brazo la detuvo, el mayor había cortado su paso confundiéndola, pudo notar en los ojos oscuros de su esposo un brillo de complicidad que nunca antes había visto, cortando cualquier intento de refutar su acción.

-Esta estrictamente prohibido que…- Pero se corto al ver la amenazante mirada del chico que se había acercado a ella. –No parece un familiar- Se corrigió viendo como el chico se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo ignorando su presencia.

-No seas imprudente- Fue lo único que se escucho, la enfermera se giro viendo que era un pelinegro casi idéntico al que había desafiado sus instrucciones y molesta camino hasta el.

-Ustedes no son familiares de la chica… Ninguno puede quedarse y menos entrar por estos pasillos- Explico intentando hacer entrar en razón al de cabello largo, este suspiro y volviendo a su expresión serena la miro fijamente intimidándola un poco más.

-El no es un familiar- Dijo tranquilo viendo como la mujer abría sus ojos sorprendida. –Es su prometido y no cambiara de opinión… Así lo saque a la fuerza de esa habitación- Completo sintiéndose satisfecho de ver la expresión de estupefacción que cubría las finas facciones de la mujer que había intentado retarlo.

-Demo… Normas son normas… No puedo hacer un excepción con el- Explico ahora algo nerviosa al ver que el pelinegro ya había desaparecido entre los pasillos. –Me regañaran cuando se enteren-

-Iie… Le explicare la situación a mi Otosan… El seguro entenderá porque lo hiciste- Una divertida voz sonó a un lado del pelinegro, la enfermera bajo un poco su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos verdes bastante conocidos.

-Sakura-san- Dijo sorprendida viendo como la chica asentía y con un gesto le indicaba que siguiera en sus cosas. –Hai… Solo por usted se hará la excepción con ese chico- Concluyo soltando un suspiro derrotada, realmente no podía entender como en un caso tan delicado podía surgir gente tan extraña y en este caso con tanto poder.

-Sakura-san…- Murmuro la castaña que había visto todo en silencio, vio como la pelirrosa se giraba y sonreía empezando a estirarse. –Demo… Como es posible?-

-Fácil… Mi Otosan es uno de los jefes de este lugar… Tengo mucho tiempo viniendo para acá… Nunca me dicen que no- Dijo divertida empezando a caminar hacia los sillones del lugar.

-Algunos deberían irse- Murmuro la pelinegra haciendo que el grupo se girara hacia ella, la mayoría confundidos. –Hinata ya salió de cirugía… Todavía no sabemos que pasara demo… Es mejor que solo unos cuantos nos quedemos aquí-

-Demo… Hina-chan…. Yo no quiero irme- Se quejo la castaña, sus ojos todavía llorosos miraban retadoramente a la mujer que había hablado, vio como los ojos miel dejaron de observarla y se clavaron en los de alguien más, específicamente el chico que acababa de tomarla del brazo.

-Umiko-chan… Es mejor que nos vayamos además… Nada hacemos quedándonos aquí… Solo molestar a las enfermeras- Hablo el rubio suspirando, el tampoco tenia ánimos de abandonar aquel lugar pero, sabía que Aiko tenía razón, mientras menos fueran era mejor para todos.

-Demo… Es mi mejor amiga!- Dijo algo fuerte sintiendo como las lagrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos, amenazándola con explotar en algún momento. –No puedo dejarla sola… Ella… No puedo- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras veía como el rubio sonreía tiernamente y acariciaba su cabello intentando relajarla.

-Vendremos en un rato… Solo vamos a dormir y a cambiarnos- Explico intentando calmar el dolor que parecía surgir desde lo más profundo del corazón de su novia, atormentándolo a él también. –Ella seguirá aquí mañana- Aseguro viendo como los ojos azules de su novia se abrían sorprendidos.

-Hai… Deberías confiar un poco más en ella- Sonó la voz de la pelirrosa que se encontraba con su cartera entre las manos parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos escuchando la pelea, le dolía de alguna forma saber que el pelinegro realmente se había enamorado de alguien y que no fuera de ella pero, no podía evitar ayudarlo, por encima de todo era su amigo.

-Demo…- La castaña no pudo continuar ante la intimidante voz que resonó por encima de la suya.

-Kiba-kun…- La imponente voz del líder Hyuuga hizo que todos se quedaran estáticos esperando las instrucciones. –Lleva a Hanabi a la casa, yo me quedare aquí…-

-Hiashi-sama… Podría dejar que Aiko se fuera con ellos?- Hablo el pelinegro sonriendo fugazmente al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso su esposa. –Ella también tiene que descansar y… Mejor que lo haga en casa-

-Hai…- Dio como simple respuesta el Hyuuga girándose para tomar a la castaña que todavía estaba sollozando a su lado, no podía dejar que su hija menor pasara la noche ahí, no quería que sufriera lo que una vez había sufrido su hija mayor.

-Entonces nos vamos- Dijo el castaño que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, realmente no era de su incumbencia todo lo que había venido presentándose frente a él, sabía que su hermana estaba tranquila y era lo que le importaba, el podía dormir tranquilo sabiéndola segura.

-Demo…- Se quejo la pelinegra viendo como el líder Hyuuga empezaba a caminar hablando en susurros con la castaña que asentía cada cierto tiempo intentando limpiarse las lagrimas. –Yo no quiero… Dejarlo solo- Dijo clavando sus ojos en los negros de su esposo.

-Yo me quedare aquí… Vete a la casa… Como dijiste mientras menos gente mejor- Dijo sereno dándole un fugaz beso a la pelinegra y empujándola para que empezara a caminar por donde se habían ido los Hyuuga.

-Volveremos en unas horas Itachi-san- Pronuncio el rubio que llevaba de la mano a una no muy convencida castaña, el aludido solo pudo asentir caminando lentamente hacia los sillones, deseaba tener un poco de calma luego de tantas horas en suspenso.

"Solo espero que esto no pase a mayores" Pensó para sí cruzándose de brazos, el siempre había disfrutado el silencio, no había necesidad de explicaciones, no había ruidos molestos que amenazaran con llenar el ambiente de cosas innecesarias, solo estaban él y sus pensamientos, relajándose por primera vez en varias horas, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar sus propios presentimientos, unos que tenían varios días rondando su ser.

* * *

Y… Que tal quedo?!... Se aclararon algunas dudas?... Espero que si…. Intentare escribir todo lo que pueda a ver si le doy final a las historias y solo me quedaría publicarlas! Realmente esto del tiempo se me esta haciendo fatal! xD Besitos a todos los que me leen y quiero recordarles que los quiero mucho y gracias por seguir esta locura mía! Saludos especiales a quienes me dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado:

**nira, suoin, fujioka-chan, sakuya-des, flordezereso, Claressa, aiko Uchiha, ayu-chaan, ana-gaara, Kikuta-Madaren, sumebe, Kemmy S, DarkAmy-chan, princesshina. **

Creo que hay nuevos lectores si es así sean bienvenidos!!! Besos y abrazos para todos nos estamos leyendo pronto! Espero….


	30. Chapter 30 Estado de Coma

**Konichiwa! Aquí estoy yo con una nueva actualización! Sé que me tarde siglos pero, no he contado con mucho tiempo últimamente, ahorita y es porque ando sin trabajo! Esperemos me dé tiempo de terminar mis fics! Debo decir que Kishimoto es el dueño de Naruto y los demás! Yo solo divago en fantasías con ellos! xD**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXX. Estado de Coma. **

_Sonrió abiertamente sintiendo el suave golpeteo del agua sobre su cuerpo, adoraba mojarse de aquella forma, podía sentir como su corazón se tranquilizaba de una forma que no podía entender, era como unas suaves caricias que intentaban reconfortarla. _

_-Okasan- Murmuro sintiendo como las frías gotas rozaban sus labios haciéndola saborear el dulce que parecía llenar el agua que la rodeaba insistentemente. _

_-Hinata-chan…- Una voz un poco más calmada llego a sus oídos haciéndola girarse asustada; la habían descubierto. –Que haces?- Interrogo haciendo que sonriera tímidamente y caminara a paso rápido hacia él. _

_-Nii-san… Yo…- No sabía exactamente que decir ante la situación, sabía bien que el castaño no estaba de acuerdo con ese comportamiento tan infantil. –Yo… Salí a caminar y… Y empezó a llover…- Invento viendo fijamente esos inexpresivos ojos perlados que intentaban estudiarla, era muy difícil engañarlo y mas con algo tan obvio. _

_-Mi Okasan se molestara- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el barandal, sabía bien que su mirada la asustaba, casi nunca se negaba luego de que el hablara. _

_-Lo sé demo… Quería hacerlo- Explico soltando una risa infantil, realmente no podía evitarlo, el agua contra su cuerpo era reconfortante, adoraba el agua, adoraba el comienzo de la primavera. _

_-En unos días iremos a Tokio…- Revelo haciendo que la chica se detuviera de golpe, su cuerpo se tenso ante la frase, ella realmente no disfrutaba el visitar esa ciudad. –Tu Otosan así lo ha requerido- Concluyo haciendo que la ojiblanca bajara un poco su rostro, conteniendo la tristeza que había tomado todo su pecho. _

_-Ha… Hai…- Dio como simple respuesta notando como bajo sus pies unas pequeñas hojas se llenaban con las gotas que caían irregularmente de su cabello, había pensado que se vería mejor llevándolo un poco más largo que de costumbre. _

_-Tu sabes porque lo hace- La voz de su primo la hizo sobresaltarse, esperaba que ya se hubiera marchado; cuando empezaban los exámenes de fin de curso el no solía salir mucho de su habitación y muy pocas veces se dignaba a ayudarla._

_-Yo… Quisiera no ir este año- Murmuro muy bajo, tenía la ilusión de que el sonido de la lluvia amortiguara su voz y el no la escuchara, empezaba a desear que se hubiera marchado, sencillamente no le gustaba tocar ese tema. _

_-Y Hanabi?... Todavía está muy pequeña… No entendería tu ausencia- Se sobresalto, el pasto empezaba a crujir bajo los pasos de su primo, el se estaba acercando, estaba intentando entrar,i8 romper su barrera. _

_-Ella… Ella está con Otosan- Dijo con dificultad sintiendo como su corazón latía irregularmente al sentir el cálido aliento de su primo chocar contra su cuello, su cuerpo estaba más frio de lo que pensaba. _

_-Hinata… Debes ser fuerte por ella… No comprende realmente la situación- Escucho el ligero susurro de la grave voz de su primo en su oído, había logrado estremecerla, pero sabía que estaba mal, ella no podía querer a su primo, no de esa forma. _

_-Hai… Neji-niisan… Iras conmigo verdad?- Se rindió, el siempre lograba sacar ese lado lógico que constantemente intentaba callar, ella nunca se había sentido cómoda viajando a su ciudad únicamente con ese fin. _

_-Como todos los años- Su voz sonó tranquila, incluso podía suponer que sonaba satisfecha, Hinata se giro sobre si misma sorprendida al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el siempre serio rostro de su primo. _

_-Neji…- Susurro sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar contra sus costillas, avanzo sin darse cuenta acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, sus ojos se perdieron en las bellas pupilas perladas de su primo. _

_-Todo estará bien- El cálido aliento del castaño rozo sus labios haciéndola sonrojarse, sintió las firmes manos de su primo tomarla por los hombros y tan fugaz como un pestañeo sus labios se encontraron, llenándola de una emoción que nunca antes había sentido. _

_Su cuerpo fue adormeciéndose al tiempo que su vista se nublaba, la emoción la había traicionado ocasionando que se desmayara, sumergiéndose en una total oscuridad; extrañamente su mente todavía procesaba pensamientos. _

"_Que… Sucede?" Pensó sintiendo como su cuerpo era mucho más pesado de lo que recordaba, intentaba encontrar lógica a aquello, sabía que estaba desmayada entonces, como era posible que todavía tuviera sensaciones en el cuerpo. _

_-Todavía no hay señales de actividad motora- Una voz desconocida se coló entre sus pensamientos haciéndola estremecerse. –Demo… Su cuerpo, parece estar recuperándose lentamente- _

_-Su cerebro no está respondiendo bien… Como estuvo ayer?- _

_-Tuvo un paro lo controlamos con el doctor de guardia… El chico no parece estar tomando esto muy bien, tuvimos que sacarlo a la fuerza- _

_-Si tienes que sedarlo hazlo, el no puede interferir cuando los médicos deban actuar- _

"_Que… Quienes son" Sus pensamientos fueron disipándose llevándose las dos voces femeninas, sus ojos fueron abriéndose cegados por la claridad excesiva del ambiente. -Me volví a desmayar- Se dijo incorporándose lentamente, le dolía un poco la cabeza, tal vez del impacto al momento de caerse. _

_-Me asustaste…- Una suave voz hizo que la ojiblanca se girara asustada, ya tenía suficiente con lo que le había pasado estando inconsciente. –Eres nueva verdad?- Vio a una chica de largo cabello castaño rojizo y de intensos ojos azules. _

_-Ha… Hai…- Dijo nerviosa viendo como la chica le extendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. –Tu… Eres?- Logro articular escuchando la melodiosa risa de la chica que tenía en frente. _

_-Umiko… Mucho gusto- Pronuncio agachándose para tomar el maletín de la ojiblanca que todavía se encontraba aturdida. –Vamos… Se está haciendo tarde- Dijo tomando la mano de la chica y empezando a arrastrarla hacia el interior del instituto, Hinata solo pudo sonreír un poco más confiada, al fin se estaba adaptando a su nueva ciudad. _

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El sonido de las camillas, el suave murmullo de las enfermeras y el insistente aroma a medicamentos empezaban a aturdirlo totalmente, tenía casi dos semanas en esa clínica, no había salido ni siquiera para despedirse de su madre, quien en esos momentos debía estar saliendo hacia Hong Kong por obligaciones con su familia materna.

"Kuso… Volvió a escaparse" Pensó mientras colocaba unas cuantas monedas en la maquina expendedora de bebidas y elegía te rojo concentrado, no era como el recién preparado pero tenía que conformarse con esas cosas.

Suspiro mientras se agachaba para tomar la lata de té, realmente tenía que empezar a calmarse si quería que lo dejaran permanecer más tiempo dentro de la habitación, sintió nuevamente la presión en su pecho al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

**Flash Back. **

_Estaba apoyado totalmente en el sillón intentando concentrarse en los documentos que le habían llegado justo en ese momento, a pesar de que su padre sabia la delicada situación en la que se encontraba no dejaba de mandarle trabajos. _

_-Kuso… Como si realmente pudiera concentrarme- Se quejo por lo debajo mirando de reojo la silueta inconsciente de la ojiblanca, su piel empezaba a tornarse un poco mas rosada con el pasar de las horas, pareciera como si estuviera durmiendo, como tantas veces se había detenido a admirarla cuando todavía Vivian juntos. _

_Dejo a un lado el documento concentrándose enteramente en las delicadas facciones de la chica, podía percibirla aun más frágil que cuando la conoció, su cabello acomodado concienzudamente sobre la almohada, su perfilado rostro medio inclinado, sus labios antes rosados se encontraban pálidos y resecos, odiaba ver el grueso tubo destrozar las comisuras de aquellos pequeños labios. _

_-Hinata… Despierta- Murmuro poniéndose de pie, camino lentamente hacia la cabecera de la cama, podía sentir el leve aroma de lirios que todavía permanecía en el cuerpo de la chica, acaricio sutilmente algunos mechones que caían fuera de la cama, siempre tan suaves, incluso a pesar del descuido que estaban llevando. _

"_Como puede ser que todavía no despiertes… El maldito de Neji despertó hace dos días… Kuso… Hinata" Pensaba pasando los dedos a través del delgado cabello de la chica, a cada caricia que daba el olor a lirios se incrementaba, realmente se sentía impotente al solo permanecer ahí, viendo como ella luchaba sola, intentando recuperarse de todo el daño interno que podía tener. _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar su propia ansiedad, realmente se le empezaba a complicar eso de solamente verla sufrir, ver como pasaban los días y ella seguía igual, a veces mejoraba, a veces se ponía peor, el solo podía verla, sin intervenir, un sonido lleno la habitación insistentemente, un pitico en una de las maquinas, retrocedió instintivamente justo cuando entraron a la habitación dos enfermeras corriendo. _

_-Un paro… Llama a Tetsu-sensei!- Dijo una de las enfermeras haciendo que la cama cayera totalmente mientras empezaba a aplicarle el masaje cardiopulmonar, la otra chica asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, aturdiendo totalmente al pelinegro. _

_-No la toques- Murmuro apretando los puños de manera inconsciente, podía ver como la mujer seguía presionando fuertemente el pecho de la ojiblanca haciendo que su rostro empezara a palidecer nuevamente. –No la toques- Dijo un poco más alto ahora acercándose a la mujer tomándola de las muñecas. _

_-Demo… Suélteme! Uchiha-san… Debo seguir tratándola!- Dijo asustada la enfermera intentando liberarse del agresivo agarre que le propinaba el pelinegro, este solo parecía prestar atención al rostro marmoleo de la chica durmiente. _

_-La lastimas- Dijo seriamente empujando a la enfermera hacia un lado, el pitico todavía sonaba por todo el lugar, obligándolo a subir su mirada, una maquina dibujaba dos líneas rectas que avanzaban de manera rápida frente a sus ojos y el dibujo de un corazón detenido lo hizo caer en la realidad. _

_-Tetsu-sensei- La voz de la enfermera líder lo hizo girarse justo cuando un hombre alto de cabello rojizo lo hizo a un lado para empezar a aplicar el mismo masaje que segundos antes había estado haciendo la enfermera. _

_-Sácalo de aquí Momo-chan… Y traigan el desfibrilador cardiaco ya!- Ordeno el médico sin detenerse a analizar al chico que estaba congelado ante todo lo que pasaba, era como si estuviera viendo todo en cámara lenta. _

_-Megumi-chan ayúdame a sacarlo- Murmuro la chica tomando al pelinegro de un brazo mientras la otra chica asentía y empezaban a empujarlo fuera de la habitación, una nueva enfermera paso corriendo a su lado trayendo consigo una maquina blanca, el la reconoció enseguida. _

_Sasuke solo consiguió gruñir liberándose fácilmente de ambas mujeres que gritaron intentando mantener el equilibrio ante su violenta reacción, la más bajita de las dos enfermeras halo la puerta cerrándola y atravesándose para que el no pudiera entrar. _

_-Es mejor que se quede fuera Uchiha-san- Pidió la primera enfermera captando la atención del pelinegro, la miro con cierta rabia notando la preocupación en esos castaños ojos. –Tsunade-sensei hablara con usted más tarde… Hasta entonces tiene prohibida la entrada a la habitación- _

_-Lo acompañare a la sala de espera- Murmuro la mas bajita, Sasuke la miro con furia contenida haciendo que la chica de cabellos naranjas se sobresaltara pero siguiera su marcha. –Vamos- Pidió amablemente tomando el antebrazo del pelinegro. _

"_Kuso… Hinata…" Pensó dejándose arrastrar lejos de aquel lugar, el pitico insistente había desaparecido de sus oídos haciendo que volviera a la realidad y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo golpeo de repente obligándolo a recordar su comportamiento anterior. _

_-Debe mantener la calma Uchiha-san… No ayuda en nada interponiéndose en nuestro trabajo- Dijo por lo debajo la pequeña silueta que iba a su lado, Sasuke se digno a observarla detenidamente reconociéndola, ya tenía días viendo a la misma chica atendiendo a la ojiblanca; bufo exasperado y dejándose caer en una de las sillas espero a que llegara la rubia encargada. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Todavía no podía creer que lo hayan obligado a quedarse fuera de la habitación todas esas horas, al parecer el estado de la chica volvía a ser delicado y el no hacia más que interferir con los médicos, estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-Ohayo Hanabi-chan!- La alegre voz de la pelinaranja capto la atención del Uchiha, vio como una castaña de aproximadamente ocho años sonreía y empezaba a caminar por uno de los pasillos junto a la enfermera.

-Uchiha-san- Una ronca voz capto la atención del pelinegro obligándolo a girarse lentamente, no tenía muchos ánimos de ver a alguien, realmente tenia días sin tener humor para algo. –Pensé que estaría con Hinata-chan- Agrego sentándose junto al pelinegro y sacando un pequeño libro, al parecer esperaría como siempre a la pequeña Hyuuga que todos los días iba a ver a su prometida.

"Por lo menos hoy no escuchare a la pequeña mocosa preguntarme cualquier estupidez" Se alivio mentalmente empezando a disfrutar de su estancia en la sala de espera, los últimos días habían sido especialmente difíciles con la menor de las Hyuuga, y lo peor de todo es que parecía que lo hacía intencionalmente.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sintió el frio intentar traspasar su grueso suéter, froto sus manos fuertemente intentando calmar su propia ansiedad, tenía casi tres semanas sin ver al pelinegro y eso empezaba a desesperarla, una silueta conocida caminaba tranquilamente hacia una de las oficinas de la facultad, sonrió y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia él.

-Oba-chan… Te pagare mañana, realmente necesito el manual!- Su ronca voz tenía un falso tono suplicante que parecía aturdir también a la mujer mayor al otro lado de la taquilla.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca recuerdas volver- Se quejo la mujer cruzándose de brazos, el rubio delante de ella lloriqueo balbuceando unas cuantas incoherencias; ella sonrió para sí y se acerco haciéndose notar ante la mujer.

-Tome… Quédese con el cambio- Murmuro tomando el manual que estaba todavía sobre la vitrina, vio con gracia como la mujer asentía algo confundida e inmediatamente se giro hacia el rubio que pareció superar su sorpresa para mostrar una expresión molesta.

-Que haces aquí?- Pregunto girando sobre sí mismo y empezando a caminar en la dirección contraria a la mujer, ella solo consiguió reír por lo debajo y aumento la velocidad para darle alcance al chico.

-Así agradeces que te haya ayudado?- Murmuro justo cuando tomaba al chico del antebrazo, lo vio sorprenderse y ampliando su sonrisa puso en sus manos el manual que había pagado. –Cálmate- Pidió liberándolo, vio con satisfacción como el rubio la miraba desconfiado pero sin intentar devolverle el manual.

-Que quieres entonces?- Logro articular, le había costado mantener su tono de voz neutral, realmente estaba furioso de verla ahí, seguramente intentando encontrar al Uchiha.

-Tú lo sabes… Naruto-kun- Dijo divertida pronunciando infantilmente su nombre, el aludido solo chasqueo su lengua molesto y girándose nuevamente intento alejarse de la mujer.

Gruño algo irritada y nuevamente siguió al rubio, no se daría por vencida tan fácil, si realmente estaba intentando desaparecer la única persona que podría saber su paradero era Naruto, el mejor amigo que le había conocido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Onegai- Dijo en voz alta justo cuando logro alcanzar al rubio tomándolo nuevamente del antebrazo, lo escucho gruñir y para su satisfacción habían varias personas observando la escena. –Onegai Naruto-kun- Suplico colocándose ahora delante del rubio, podía ver en su azulina mirada la rabia intentar desatarse.

-Vamos a otro lado- Murmuro con dificultad, sabía bien que no podía armar espectáculos en la universidad y tenerla a ella ahí era realmente un dolor de cabeza. –Realmente es tan importante?- Pregunto todavía caminando entre los pasillos, podía sentir las miradas confusas de sus compañeros estudiar a la mujer que llevaba de la muñeca.

-Hai… Es realmente muy importante- Aseguro viendo con cierto recelo el salón que el señalo, lo vio abrir la puerta y entrar en el sin siquiera dudarlo; ella solo pudo suspirar resignada entrando a paso lento en aquel lugar.

-Megumi-san… Que hace en este lugar?- Su tono de voz fue distante, su pregunta había sido directa y para su sorpresa la había reconocido. –Demo… Porque finges ser ella?- Interrogo apoyándose totalmente en el escritorio del profesor.

-Como… Como me reconociste?- Logro articular intentando sobreponerse al verse descubierta, nadie que las viera unas cuantas veces podía diferenciarlas y más ahora que se había cortado el cabello justo como su hermana, no tenía sentido aquello.

-Tú oído… No tiene el lunar que tiene Natsuko-san- Explico señalando el oído derecho de la mujer, esta automáticamente subió su mano sorprendida. –Sasuke me lo dijo- Resumió al ver la expresión de sorpresa que se había apoderado de aquel delicado rostro.

-Hai… El siempre supo reconocer a Natsuko…- Respondió luego de unos segundos sonriendo inconscientemente, el Uchiha era el único que se había dado cuenta de sus diferencias incluso de algunas que ellas no sabían que existían.

-El siempre supo diferenciarlas- Dijo con resignación soltando un suspiro cansado. –Que es lo que te trae a la facultad?- Murmuro clavando sus ojos en los violetas de la mujer, un brillo nervioso cubrió su mirada tensando levemente su cuerpo.

-Yo… Quería saber donde esta Sasuke-kun- Dijo con nerviosismo bajando su mirada, ella era una mujer casada, ella no tenia porque estar ahí, ella era la que lo usaba, entonces, porque le perturbaba tanto la prolongada ausencia del pelinegro?

-El… No quiere ver a nadie- Dio como simple respuesta hojeando distraídamente el manual entre sus manos, la prueba iba a estar más difícil de lo que pensaba. –Además… Realmente no desea ver a Natsuko-san- Agrego escuchando el bullicio empezar a llenar el pasillo, la hora había terminado.

-Iie… Yo… Lo buscaba para mí misma… Estoy preocupada- Revelo apretando sus manos a nivel de su pecho. –Natsuko-chan está alterada, ha intentado reunirse con Aiko-chan demo… Ella no le dice nada- Dijo un poco más nerviosa viendo como el rubio parecía estudiar lo que decía, cada palabra, intentar descubrir una mentira oculta.

-Iie… El está bien… Solo que se fue por un tiempo… Deberás esperar a que vuelva- Dio como conclusión justo cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando a unos cuantos alumnos sorprendidos en la puerta.

-Onegai… Si sabes algo… Onegai… Llámame- Dijo al entender que su tiempo había terminado y el rubio no le respondería ninguna cosa más. –Onegai Naruto-kun- Agrego tomando las manos del rubio y depositando un papelito doblado entre estas.

-Como quieras- Murmuro rompiendo el agarre bruscamente, eso se convertiría en un rumor en unos cuantos minutos y no podía permitirse una pelea con la castaña, no en esos momentos donde se encontraba tan sensible.

-Arigatou- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente y empezando a caminar hacia la salida, sabía que el terminaría contándoselo, más temprano que tarde sabría el porqué de la repentina desaparición del pelinegro.

Podía sentir las miradas recelosas de los estudiantes sobre ella, podía sentir también el murmullo de unos cuantos que la conocían, a pesar de ser una gran ciudad muchas personas la recordaban, ella era la mujer más joven graduada en aquella universidad.

"Kuso… Este invierno es demasiado fuerte" Pensó para sí suspirando, su aliento se materializo ante sus ojos en una pequeña y perfecta nube blanca ante sus ojos, sonrió de lado y avanzo un poco más rápido entre los caminos del jardín ahora llenos de personas.

Bajo su mirada intentando ignorar aquellas miradas que todavía la seguían, siempre había odiado que la miraran de aquella forma, siempre pensando en cómo se veía y en lo inteligente que era, en que cosas había usado para poder ser la más joven graduada y aun así mantener ese cuerpo que todas envidiaban.

"Por kami… Nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil" Reflexiono abriendo lentamente la puerta y mirando con tranquilidad a su conductor, cerro con rapidez la puerta poniendo sus manos directamente en la calefacción.

-Lo creyó?- Una suave voz lleno el auto haciendo que la rubia subiera su mirada y sonriera haciendo que su hermana asintiera complacida. –Entonces el si le dijo esa diferencia- Susurro poniendo el auto en marcha mientras veía como su acompañante se recostaba en el aterciopelado sillón.

-Tenías razón… Tuve que maquillar ese detalle- Hablo sacando un porta cosméticos de la guantera del auto, tomo su estuche de sombras y abriéndolo con cuidado empezó a limpiar una zona en su oído haciendo que un delicado lunar apareciera lentamente.

-Supuse que él le advertiría en caso de que intentáramos acercarnos- Explico sin girarse a ver a su hermana, realmente le era difícil vivir siendo la sombra de su hermana, ella era inteligente pero, eso nunca se compararía al poder que poseía su hermana.

-Todavía te recuerdan- Murmuro clavando su mirada en el techo del auto, nunca admitiría la rabia que le producía saber que ella había logrado dejar una huella en aquel lugar, que era mucho mejor que ella, que había conseguido todo lo que ella alguna vez soñó.

-Es una tontería- Comento mirando de reojo como su compañera se removía en el asiento del copiloto. -Demo… Porque no me dejaste ir a hablar con él?- Agrego manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera, todavía podía ver las calles cubiertas con una delgada capa de hielo que podía hacer que el auto resbalara.

-Porque tu no podrías haberle convencido de la necesidad que tenemos de averiguar donde está metido- Dijo de manera cansada quitándose los guantes dejando expuestas sus blancas manos.

-Hai… Realmente vas a esperar que llame?- Volvió a interrogar la rubia de cabello largo estudiando de reojo a su hermana, la vio sonreír y suspirando se resigno a lo próximo que escucharía.

-Ni hablar… Estoy casi segura de que Sasuke-kun no ha salido de la ciudad… Solo hay que esperar a que el mismo nos lleve hasta donde se encuentra- Dijo riendo delicadamente mientras se concentraba en el rostro resignado de su gemela; para ser hermanas no tenían ni el mas mínimo parecido en cuanto a obtener lo que querían.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El ambiente tranquilo y silencioso había logrado calmar totalmente su estado, hacia casi dos horas que no se había reportado ninguna emergencia y eso significaba que todo estaba bien, que ella seguía estando estable.

-Uchiha-san?- Una suave voz lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba, su mirada se encontró con la sorprendida de una estudiante de medicina. –Tsunade-sensei quisiera hablar con usted- Completo enderezándose totalmente.

Sasuke solo pudo asentir poniéndose de pie lentamente, era unos pocos milímetros más alto que aquella mujer, ya la había visto unas cuantas veces antes, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, parecía ser la estudiante favorita de la rubia que era la doctora en jefe de aquella área.

-Uchiha-san… Sabe porque lo está llamando Tsunade-sensei verdad?- Interrogo luego de unos segundos en silencio, unos segundos que al pelinegro le parecieron demasiado irreales cuando se trataba de la compañía de alguna mujer de aquella clínica.

-Hmp- Soltó un gruñido como respuesta viendo como la mujer suspiraba y dejaba de mirarlo de reojo, ya se había acostumbrado a ese comportamiento; el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio para satisfacción del Uchiha, el ya conocía aquellos pasillos de memoria y le daba igual llegar solo o acompañado a la oficina de aquella mujer.

-Espere un momento onegai- Murmuro la castaña deteniéndose frente a una gran puerta de color rojizo, era la única cosa diferente en todo el blanco pasillo, no se había equivocado cuando supuso que la rubia era más difícil de lo que parecía.

El pelinegro solo asintió viendo con cierto recelo como la mujer se adentraba en aquel lugar; su mirada se paseo nuevamente por aquellas blancas paredes, estudiando nuevamente las pinturas que adornaban el ambiente, todas relacionadas con medicina, unos cuantos cuadros de pintura abstracta relajaron su visión, empezaba a odiar las clínicas.

El suave sonido de la puerta hizo que Sasuke se girara hacia la oficina, vio a una castaña algo perturbada y a la intimidante rubia que terminaba de entregarle unas carpetas, al parecer ya tenía los casos para esa noche.

-Pasa- Murmuro la rubia al encontrarse con la vacía mirada del chico, tenia conocimientos de que no salía de la clínica, tampoco estaba mucho tiempo fuera de la habitación de su prometida y esto empezaba a ser un problema para todos los médicos que trataban a la ojiblanca.

-Supongo que sabes porque estás aquí cierto?- Pregunto justo cuando se detenía delante de su escritorio, tenía demasiado tiempo sin enfrentarse a una situación como esa. –Sabes que se te permitió estar todo el tiempo en la clínica mientras no resultaras un problema…- Empezó al ver como el pelinegro se apoyaba distraídamente en una de las paredes cercanas, al parecer no tenía mucha intención de permanecer en aquel lugar por mucho tiempo.

-No preste atención- Hablo clavando su mirada en los ojos miel que lo estudiaban de manera sorprendida. –Tengo demasiados días aquí… No puede culparme cuando es la primera vez que pasa- Se excuso cruzándose de brazos esperando alguna otra cosa de la doctora.

-Interferiste- Murmuro empezando a buscar algo entre los papeles de su escritorio. –Ella está en coma… Cualquier cosa podría pasarle y tu… Podrías dificultar las cosas… Tienes que salir de la clínica- Concluyo sintiendo sobre su nuca la pesada mirada del pelinegro, como sospechaba aquello seria un problema.

-No pienso dejar este lugar por lo menos hasta que abra los ojos- Dijo decidido sin prestar atención a lo que la rubia buscaba entre sus papeles. –Sigue igual… Hanabi viene a visitarla todos los días, su otosan ha venido solo tres veces desde que la internaron… Yo no pienso moverme de este lugar- Hablo haciendo que la mujer dejara sus cosas y se girara para verlo de frente, sus ojos expresaban la determinación de lo próximo que diría.

-Uchiha-san… Los médicos se están quejando de tu comportamiento- Dijo seria escuchando un gruñido como respuesta. –Por más que Haruno-sensei este de su lado no puedo obviar las incomodidades que causo ayer ni las que podrían presentarse…-

-Me está prohibiendo estar con mi prometida?- Dijo sereno mirando fijamente a la rubia, esta parecía pensar la manera de responderle, su cuerpo se tenso al sentir la ansiedad de aquella respuesta.

-Iie… Solo le estoy pidiendo que salga de la clínica de vez en cuando- Concluyo resignada volviendo su mirada al escritorio nuevamente, deseaba encontrar el documento antes de que el pelinegro se marchara del lugar.

-Lo pensare- Murmuro fríamente clavando sus oscuros ojos en el mármol perlado que adornaba el suelo, realmente empezaba a odiar las clínicas; escucho un bufido por parte de la rubia y decidió que era el momento de marcharse.

-Matte onegai- Pidió la rubia al sentir como el chico empezó a moverse, subió su mirada al tiempo que el aludido se detenía con la mano en la puerta. –Necesito que vea algo- Murmuro sonriendo para sí al encontrar una historia clínica, tenía mucho tiempo buscándola, desde que había visto a su familia.

-Que es?- Interrogo girándose totalmente hacia la rubia con algo de recelo, vio como esta únicamente extendía un documento, Sasuke miro con confusión aquello, no entendía del todo que deseaba que hiciera con lo que le estaba mostrando.

-Me pareció conocida la mujer de cabello negro que estaba con su hermano… La conocía de algún sitio- Empezó a explicar viendo con cuidado como el chico tomaba el documento y empezaba a hojearlo todavía sin leerlo.

-Es el expediente de Aiko?- Dijo algo intranquilo notando la fotografía en una de las ultimas paginas. –Porque?- Pregunto sintiendo la desconfianza inundar todo su cuerpo, esa mujer empezaba a causarle mala espina.

-Porque acababa de graduarme y ella fue mi primer caso…- Dijo sonriendo con cierta nostalgia. –Quede dolida e intrigada al salvarla… Todo su sistema…-

-Lo sé…- Corto ácidamente viendo de manera amenazante a la rubia. –Esa no era mi pregunta… Porque tiene esto?... Ella no fue tratada en esta clínica- Dijo seriamente ya dejando totalmente de lado el documento.

-Como dije, su caso me dejo intrigada y empecé a investigar una forma de recuperar de manera no agresiva su fertilidad demo… Ella no ha vuelto por aquí- Dijo sintiendo la desconfianza del pelinegro a cada palabra que daba.

-Acaso está diciendo…- Se corto al verla asentir satisfecha, realmente eran cosas del destino, volvió su mirada hacia el documento que tenia entre las manos, tenía el emblema de la clínica donde ella había sido tratada aquella vez.

-Eres su familia ahora… Si consideras que estaría dispuesta a correr el riesgo muéstrale eso… Son varios años de investigación validada por los mejores médicos del país- Dijo tragando con dificultad, extrañamente volvía a sentirse una primeriza.

-Lo pensare- Dijo serio girándose sobre sí mismo y saliendo totalmente de la oficina, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba en sus manos, como era posible que tratando a Hinata encontrara a la doctora que hacía años había tratado a la pelinegra? Como podía ser aquella coincidencia.

Las voces empezaron a llenar el pasillo haciendo que en su pecho creciera una presión extraña, aumento su paso en unos segundos encontrándose con unas cuantas enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro al parecer había sucedido algo con uno de los pacientes.

-Hay que operar inmediatamente…- Escucho decir a una mientras su compañero asentía y empezaba nuevamente a marcar números en el teléfono. –Megumi-chan… La sacaste?- Interrogo haciendo que los temores del pelinegro aumentaran considerablemente.

-Estaba en shock tuvimos que sedarla…- Explico la pelinaranja llegando junto a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos extrañamente violetas. –El chico que la trajo está cuidando de ella- Termino tomando la carpeta que llevaba en las manos y pasándola a un chico que se había acercado a las dos.

-Tsunade-sensei viene en seguida… Tenemos que prepararla para la cirugía- Murmuro a lo que las otras dos mujeres asintieron y corrieron a la habitación muy conocida para él.

"Kuso…" Pensó para sí conteniendo las ganas de correr en la dirección que habían tomado las tres personas, estaba a muy poco de que lo sacaran de la clínica y aunque quisiera estaba consciente de que no podía hacer nada más que esperar, pero… Para Sasuke esperar era la peor tortura que le podían aplicar, no era un ser con demasiada paciencia.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

La tragedia! Bueno, este capi dije muchas cosas y llene muchos huecos! Un poco de relleno pero bastante grave jajaja! Espero les guste y me den su opinión! Estaré esperando sus reviews!

**Dark Amy-chan, floredezereso, aiko Uchiha, Claressa, sasukistar, princesshina, ana-gaara, layill, sasuhina lore, Akki4eVeR, Kemmy S, Umiko-san y sumebe. **

Gracias a todos los que se toman un minutos de su tiempo en dejarme un review se los agradezco mucho porque así se si continuar o no en este pasatiempo de escribir! Muchos besos para todos y nos estamos leyendo! Bye bye.. ^^


	31. Chapter 31 Megumi y Natsuko

**Ohayo! Lamento la tardanza! Otra vez…. Es que la uni definitivamente me está haciendo guerra con esto del tiempo libre… Igual me disculpo y espero no hayan olvidado de que va la historia! Kishimoto es el dueño de Hinata y Sasuke yo solo los uso para desahogar mis bellas fantasías de ellos! **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXXI. Megumi y Natsuko. **

Nuevamente la tensión se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no supo en qué momento se apoyo en la pared junto a la habitación de la ojiblanca, vio distraídamente como un castaño salía suspirando de manera resignada, al parecer estaba cansado de cuidar de la menor de las Hyuuga.

-Uchiha-san…- Una voz a su espalda lo hizo reaccionar, se giro para ver a la persona que le había hablado, encontrándose nuevamente con aquella pequeña mujer de cabellos naranja. –Sera mejor que espere dentro de la habitación- Aconsejo intentando sonreír, Sasuke gruñio desviando su mirada, no tenia realmente ganas de nada.

-Kiba-kun…- Una tercera voz irrumpió en el pasillo haciendo que el aludido que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la habitación de la Hyuuga se detuviera de golpe. –Kiba-kun que ha pasado?- Soltó la mujer castaña que se había detenido justo al lado del pelinegro sin girarse a mirarlo.

-No lo sé… Hanabi-chan esta inconsciente en la habitación- Explico clavando sus ojos en los inexpresivos del pelinegro, podía notar la tensión marcada en sus facciones siempre neutras.

-Nani?- Dijo algo alterada pasando junto al pelinegro para ver el estado de la menor de los Hyuuga.

-Debería esperar dentro…- Insistió nuevamente la pelinaranja pasando junto al Uchiha, debía revisar la condición de la niña. –Ella se altero mucho cuando Hyuuga-san empezó a colapsar- Explico mirando de reojo al pelinegro, este le devolvió la mirada confundido.

-Que sucedió?- Se digno a preguntar separándose de la pared que por minutos le había servido de apoyo, vio como la pelinaranja bajo su rosto dudativa. –Porque no estás en la cirugía?-

-Estaba preocupada- Acepto caminando junto al pelinegro que iba todavía con su mirada seria, estaba empezado a tenerle cierto respeto a esa menuda mujer. –Hanabi-chan estaba muy mal-

-Que sucedió?- Volvió a preguntar girando su mirada, se centro únicamente en la pequeña Hyuuga recostada en el sofá mientras la castaña la acomodaba con mucho cuidado, al parecer le tenían mucho cariño a las hermanas Hyuuga.

-Unos puntos internos se abrieron… Realmente nada de qué preocuparse- Explico intentando desviar el tema, todas las enfermeras del caso tenían estrictas instrucciones de no revelar las verdaderas heridas de la ojiblanca.

-Entonces… Porque afecto tanto a la niña?- Interrogo notando el creciente nerviosismo en la mujer, esta camino hacia la cama empezando a cambiar las sabanas con pequeñas manchas carmesí, debía volver a esterilizar todo.

-Es pequeña Uchiha-san… Se sorprende fácilmente, además empezar a escuchar todas las maquinas sonar la puso nerviosa y ver como su hermana empezaba a toser un poco de sangre la aterro haciendo que entrara en shock- Explico girándose un poco para mirar a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en el sofá.

Sasuke solo asintió dejándose caer en la silla junto a la cama, ahora no solo tenía que esperar el resultado de la operación de Hinata sino que además tenía que cuidar a la pequeña revoltosa que solía darle fuertes dolores de cabeza.

-Sasuke-san…- La castaña que había permanecido todo ese tiempo en silencio capto su atención haciendo que el aludido se girara a verla. –Yo… Tengo que ir a decirle a Neji-san lo que paso… Podría…?- Su voz sonó algo nerviosa, la idea de pedirle algo a ese hombre tan volátil realmente podía poner nervioso a cualquiera.

-Hmp- Sasuke gruño cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo de mala gana, prefería quedarse a solos con la pequeña durmiente que tener que verse obligado a llevar algún tipo de conversación con aquella extraña mujer.

-Arigatou- Murmuro sonriendo tímidamente y camino a paso rápido para abandonar el lugar lo antes posible, todavía le preocupaba el delicado estado del castaño Hyuuga.

Sasuke se apoyo totalmente en la silla clavando su mirada en el blanco techo, podía notar el leve aroma a fresas que brotaba del pequeño cuerpo a unos pasos de él, conocía de memoria aquel rostro, tenía muchas facciones similares a Hinata, de no ser por su cabello y su extrovertida personalidad tal vez podría confundirla con su prometida.

"Kuso… Hinata lo estás haciendo muy difícil" Pensó para sí soltando un suspiro cansado, su cabeza empezó a latir lentamente, otro dolor de cabeza lo amenazaba y el no tenia ánimos de estar en aquella situación; en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar su móvil enojándolo un poco más.

_-Teme! Como estas?... Umiko-chan quiere ir a la clínica- _La estridente voz de su rubio amigo había sonado sin siquiera dejarle decir palabra, realmente no soportaba tener visitas, odiaba que fueran a ver el estado de Hinata, odiaba que alguien más se detuviera a verla fijamente y sobre todo odiaba tener que dar explicaciones.

-Hinata está en cirugía- Respondió alejando su móvil unos centímetros, tal y como había predicho el rubio soltó un grito asustado y empezó a balbucear al otro lado de la línea. –No deberían…-

_-Vamos para allá teme!- _La preocupada voz del rubio sonó en un tono más agudo del que sus oídos podían tolerar, lo había interrumpido y además le había cortado la llamada, Sasuke gruño irritado ante lo que aquello significaba, no solo tendría que cuidar a la niña sino que debía procurar que esos dos no hicieran demasiado escándalo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Los días empezaban a hacerse mas fríos, las capas de nieve ya no disminuían ocultando todo a su paso, las corrientes de aire eran cada vez más suaves, bailaban lentamente por la ciudad moviendo unos cuantos copos de la tierra, llenando el ambiente de silencio.

-Esto no debería ser así- Murmuro una peliazulada, sus ojos estaban puestos en los delicados copos que danzaban a unos cuantos metros de su grupo, podía sentir la tensión apoderarse nuevamente de sus amigas.

-Todavía no hay ninguna mejoría notoria en ella… Por lo que dice Otosan- Agrego una pelirrosa girando su rostro para admirar el ceño levemente fruncido de las demás. –Dice que… Es un milagro que todavía… Este viva- Completo sintiendo cada una de las palabras lastimar su propia garganta, odiaba saberse inútil ante lo que estaba pasando con su delicada amiga.

-Pienso que deberíamos ir a verla… Esto de mantenerme a distancia me está volviendo loca!- Se quejo revolviendo sus cabellos la pelinegra de lentes, era la única que había mantenido su personalidad enérgica ante todo, aunque ahora estaba siempre mas malhumorada.

-Umiko-chan dijo que era lo mejor… Que… Uchiha-san estaba realmente irritado… Que no dejaba que casi nadie entrara- Explico la peliazulada centrando su atención en el edificio que tenían en frente, de el empezaban a salir varias personas, las clases habían terminado por ese día.

-Baka… Ese Uchiha realmente es muy molesto- Se quejo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos y soltando un bufido de inconformidad, odiaba tener que esperar a que le dijeran que era lo que estaba pasando con su amiga.

-No podemos hacer nada mas…- Se resigno la pelirrosa notando como una apresurada castaña llegaba hacia ellas, la noto algo alterada y sintió como su pecho se llenaba de preocupación.

-Gomen…- Soltó justo cuando llego frente al grupo, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado, tal vez por haber caminado tan rápido o porque algo la había entristecido. –Yo… No podre irme con ustedes hoy- Confeso inclinándose levemente mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado, el aire frio había secado su garganta haciéndole difícil hablar.

-Porque?- Murmuro algo recelosa la peliazulada notando como la castaña se tensaba en su lugar, al parecer no había tenido intenciones de dar esa explicación.

-Yo… Tengo que… Acompañar a Naruto-kun- Revelo sintiéndose avergonzada, realmente no deseaba aclarar eso, sabía bien que sus amigas se preocuparían por el estado de la ojiblanca y que al igual que ella querrían ir a verla.

-Vas a la clínica verdad?- Murmuro la pelirrosa bajando su rostro, realmente no tenia ánimos de discutir. –Mi Otosan me dirá el estado de Hina-chan…- Agrego haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos sorprendida, no tenía mucho que esconder.

-Que paso?- Soltó la peliazulada haciendo que las otras tres se sobresaltaran, ninguna era tan serena como ella, su mirada reflejaba el dolor que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. –Hina… Ella…-

-Iie!- Corto la castaña sintiendo sus propios ojos llenarse de lagrimas. –No… Lo digas- Murmuro apretando sus puños intentando controlar su propio temor, la temperatura bajo y unos cuantos copos empezaron a caer, haciendo que empezara a temblar.

-Deberíamos estar tranquilas…- Murmuro la pelinegra de gafas sonriendo melancólicamente. –Es lo que Hina-chan querría… Pelearnos no nos ayuda en nada- Su voz se quebró obligándola a bajar su mirada.

-Umiko-chan… Entiendo que quieras cumplir la voluntad de Uchiha-san demo… Hinata también es nuestra amiga… Y queremos verla- La voz seria de la pelirrosa hizo que sus tres compañeras la miraran de manera confusa.

-Demo…- Podía sentir su propio cuerpo temblar ante aquellas palabras, ella se había mantenido distante cuando iba a la clínica, no podía soportar verla inconsciente en la cama, verla y pensar en el dolor que podría estar pasando.

-Umiko-chan!- Una voz ronca sobresalto al grupo de mujeres, no se habían percatado que ya casi no quedaba nadie en los alrededores, al parecer al nevada los había obligado a refugiarse en los edificios cercanos dejándolas solas, ajenas a la suave nieve que empezaba a enfriar todo.

-Naruto-kun…- Susurro bajando su rostro, sabía que él no se negaría a llevarlas pero, no estaba segura si podrían soportar sin romperse a llorar al saber la condición actual de la ojiblanca, una condición que ignoraba su prometido.

-Ohayo!- Saludo alegre al tiempo que llegaba junto a su novia, la sintió tensarse ante su contacto haciéndolo suspirar. –Que sucede con ustedes?- Pregunto directo haciendo que las otras tres lo miraran sorprendidas.

-Etto… Nosotras…- Empezó la pelirrosa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, ella sabía que la castaña no estaría de acuerdo con aquello, por alguna extraña razón era ella la que más se empeñaba en cumplir los deseos del Uchiha.

-Va a ver a Hina-chan?- Soltó la peliazulada poniéndose de pie en un salto, empezó a sacudirse con cuidado la nieve que se había acumulado en su abrigo siendo el centro de atención de los presentes.

-Hai… Umiko-chan les dijo?- Soltó algo receloso, tenía consciencia de que su novia no parecía disfrutar de la idea de que esas chicas visitaran a la ojiblanca. –Quieren venir con nosotros?- Pregunto sorprendiendo a las chicas, al parecer esperaban cualquier comentario menos ese.

-Hai… Seria… Bueno verla- Dijo intentando mantener la calma la pelinegra de gafas, sus ojos se clavaron en los azul intenso de su amiga, al parecer estaba molesta, podía notarla realmente incomoda ante aquello.

-Vamos… El teme suele ser bastante impaciente- Dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba estacionado su auto, vio como poco a poco las tres mujeres empezaron a desfilar hacia su auto.

-Porque?- Un suave susurro llego hasta sus oídos justo cuando se disponía a caminar hacia el auto, sus ojos buscaron a la dueña de la voz encontrándose con la mirada cristalizada de su novia.

-Umiko-chan… No puedes prohibirles que vean a su amiga- Dijo girándose totalmente hacia la chica para tomarla por los hombros, estaba temblando al parecer quería contener las lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

-Yo… No quiero que sufran… No quiero que Uchiha-san… Se moleste- Su nerviosismo la había traicionado haciéndola tartamudear, sus ojos intentaban buscar la calma de la mirada de su novio, este siempre parecía estar animado, incluso cuando algo estuviera realmente mal.

-Sasuke-teme no necesita que tu lo cuides- Aclaro sonriendo levemente mientras apretaba un poco más los hombros de la castaña. –El lo único que necesita es que Hinata abra los ojos… Ella se alegrara de saberlas allí…-

-Ella… Esta inconsciente- Rebatió subiendo sus manos al nivel del pecho del rubio, este suspiro aplicando un poco de fuerza haciendo que el rostro de la castaña chocara contra su pecho sintiéndola sollozar por lo debajo.

-Hai demo… Todavía puede sentir… Tal vez… Con ustedes cerca ella… Sienta deseos de volver- Dijo dudativo, realmente estaba tan preocupado como su novia por el estado del pelinegro, sabía bien que este era terco y no aceptaba lo mucho que realmente lo estaba afectando la inconsciencia de la chica.

-Demo…- Su voz se quebró obligándola a dejar de hablar, había sido traicionada por sus propios sentimientos de tristeza, como siempre que pensaba en el estado de la ojiblanca, una presión se apodero de su pecho y como pudo empezó a limpiar su rostro, no podía dejar que las demás la vieran así.

-Tranquilízate… Debes confiar en Hina-chan… Tu bien sabes lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser- Dijo el rubio sonriendo tiernamente, acaricio infantilmente el cabello de su novia revolviéndolo un poco mientras ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo sorprendida.

-Naruto-kun…- Logro articular sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar irregularmente, solo el lograba calmar cualquier temor que sintiera y si Naruto estaba seguro que ella se pondría bien, ella también lo creería.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_Los arboles en flor iluminaban todo el paisaje con sus alegres colores, los delicados pétalos de los cerezos bailaban llenando todo con un aire mágico, un ambiente que ella adoraba admirar. _

_-Este año… Parece que la primavera se ha adelantado- Murmuro haciendo reír a su compañera, sus perlados ojos solo podían admirar la hipnotizante danza de aquellos pequeños pétalos. _

_-Mas bien diría que esta mas colorida- Corrigió su compañera pasándole una pequeña lata de color amarillo. –Vas a seguir molesta por lo que dijo Konan-chan?- Murmuro haciendo que la ojiblanca saltara en su lugar, al parecer la había agarrado desprevenida. _

_-Iie… Fue su decisión- Respondió bajando su rostro, podía sentir la presión en su pecho ante aquella interrogante. –Demo… Tal vez se arrepienta luego- _

_-Vamos Hina-chan… Tu sabes tan bien como yo que Konan-chan no es de la que toma decisiones apresuradas e incorrectas- La aludida se giro encontrándose con aquellos intensos ojos azules que parecían querer contagiarla de su alegría. _

_-Tal vez exagero- Acepto abrazando un poco mas sus piernas, no tenía ganas de estar con alguien en esos momentos, la sola mención de un compromiso la llenaban de una tristeza que no sabía cómo explicar. _

_-Tal vez… Demo, Por algo lo dirás- Concluyo poniéndose de pie lentamente. –Nos vemos mas tarde Hina-chan- Se despidió empezando a correr hacia el interior del edificio, Hinata solo pudo limitarse a sonreír, ella era la única que parecía comprender cuando deseaba quedarse sola. _

"_Quedarme sola… Yo… Realmente deseo eso?" Se interrogo volviendo a mirar los pétalos bailar con la corriente de aire, tenia días sintiendo que todo aquello ya lo había vivido, cada cosa, cada reacción, cada dolor, y había un vacio, un vacio que no había sentido antes, en sus antiguas experiencias. _

_-Teme! Apresúrate… Acaso quieres que lleguemos tarde?- Una alegre voz resonó por todo el campo haciendo que ella se sobresaltaba, sabía que la conocía, incluso la llenaba de alegría pero, no lograba recordar el nombre, no recordaba a quien pertenecía realmente. _

_-Quien… Quien eres?- Interrogo al aire sintiendo que debía irse, debía seguir aquella voz, giro su rostro viendo su instituto, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se encontraba totalmente sola, pero la voz sonó tan cerca, como si estuviera a unos pasos de ella. _

_-Urusei!... Siempre eres tan ruidoso dobe- Una tranquila y ronca voz hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, se dejo caer de rodillas en el césped volviendo a buscar de donde provenían esas voces, al igual que la anterior no reconocía a quien pertenecían. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos a ver como los arboles en flor empezaban a mostrar dos siluetas, de dos hombres, su mirada volvió a girarse hacia las puertas de su instituto, estaban cerradas, nuevamente la sensación de que había vivido aquello la golpeo obligándola a ponerse de pie de un salto. _

"_Yo… Yo los conozco… Quien… Quienes son… Porque?" Sus pensamientos iban con demasiada velocidad, un fuerte dolor en su estomago la hizo detenerse en medio de su carrera y se sorprendió al verse en medio de un departamento y a unos pasos dos hombres, unos que no lograba reconocer. _

_-Te dije que esperaras- Se quejo el mas alto, su cabello negro combinaba perfectamente con su pálida piel y sus aun mas oscuros ojos que parecían no tener expresión, se clavaron en ella, admirando su sorpresa. _

_-Ohayo Hina-chan! Gomen… Te desperté?- Murmuro un hombre rubio haciendo que ella se girara hacia él, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante ellos pero, su cerebro no lograba recordarlos. _

_-Dobe… Vámonos de una vez- Se quejo el pelinegro haciendo que la chica avanzara sin pensarlo, intento tocarlo y se asusto al ver su propia mano trasparentosa. –Hinata…- Llamo mirando en su dirección pero, sus ojos estaban clavados en algo mas alejado. _

_-Hai?- Su propia voz la sorprendió haciendo que se girara asustada, sintió un peso golpear su pecho al verse a sí misma parada frente a aquel hombre, se veía sonrojada y bastante nerviosa. _

_-Volveré mas tarde- Aclaro el pelinegro girándose y empezando a caminar hacia el exterior del departamento, su doble solo asintió sonriendo discretamente, podía sentir como el aire empezaba a faltarle, no podía ser cierto lo que se dibujaba ante ella. _

"_Debe… Debe ser un sueño… Hai… Esto es un sueño… Yo no conozco a ninguno de esos dos hombres" Se dijo dejándose caer en su lugar todavía sorprendida por verse a sí misma todavía parada frente a la puerta de una habitación, la vio suspirar y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. _

_-Sasuke-san…- Su suave voz volvió a golpearla con fuerza al pronunciar aquel nombre, algo en su interior se movió y una ola de imágenes apareció delante de sus ojos, todas incluían a ese hombre que no conocía, todo le daba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. _

_-No pasara nada…- Nuevamente la voz de ese hombre resonó en su cerebro haciéndola sollozar. –Yo lo arreglare- Sonaba decidido y una imagen de sí misma sonriendo, era una cocina, no la conocía, no reconocía nada de lo que estaba pasando. _

_-Yo… Yo quiero estar contigo…- Su propia voz resonó obligándola a mirar, era ella nuevamente con aquel hombre, podía sentir una presión empezar a ahogarla, empezaba a dolerle todo su cuerpo, cada parte le dolía. _

"_Que es… Que está pasando?" Pensó asustada acercándose hacia la pareja, vio como el hombre sonreía de una manera que hizo que su corazón brincara, ella… Ella no podía amar a alguien más… Ella amaba a Neji!_

_-Pase lo que pase… Cual sea la decisión que se tome… Tú serás mi esposa Hinata- La voz seria y decidida del pelinegro la hizo saltar horrorizada, sus presentimientos eran ciertos, ella si se había enamorado, en esa dimensión ella si parecía amar a ese hombre pero… Su pecho no dejaba de doler. _

_-El me duele… El me duele… Quien eres!- Grito intentando en vano hacerse escuchar por ese hombre, pronto todo el lugar se ensombreció haciéndola sollozar mucho mas fuerte, no entendía que estaba pasando, porque todo se había oscurecido de repente. _

_-No quiero… No quiero estar sola!- Grito a la nada sintiendo fugazmente un agudo dolor en su estomago, su cuerpo pesaba mas de lo que esperaba y el sabor metálico había llenado su paladar, sangre, algo no estaba bien. _

_-Yo… Quiero… Volver- Dijo con dificultad sintiendo que aquel dolor era aun mas fuerte que su propia consciencia, odiaba saberse tan débil, odiaba pensar que aquello fuera una broma pero, lo que mas parecía lastimarla era pensar en ese hombre, ese hombre se quedo solo… Y ella, lo único que deseo fue volver a ver esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que había movido hasta lo más olvidado de su propio corazón, llenándolo de paz. _

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sus ojos abandonaron el papel nuevamente, habían pasado dos horas desde que se la habían llevado y todavía no tenían noticias de ella, se giro para ver como la castaña parecía tan absorta como él en su libro, desde que despertó había estado en silencio, dedicada únicamente a la lectura de ese grueso libro.

-No debería espiar así a las personas Sasuke-san- Murmuro la pequeña mirándolo por encima del libro, el pelinegro se tenso y la miro fijamente, al parecer era tan sensible como él a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

-Me sorprende lo silenciosa que estas- Se burlo volviendo a clavar su vista en el documento, está realmente harto de tener que trabajar mientras esperaba alguna noticia, tenía que leer varias veces las cosas para poder entenderlas y en lugar de hacer que el tiempo pase mas rápido lo que hacía era darse cuenta de cada minuto que pasaba.

-Habló más de lo que acostumbra- Devolvió la burla dejando a un lado su libro y centrando toda su atención en el pelinegro, podía ver como este se tensaba mientras seguía mirando fijamente el documento entre sus manos.

-Otosan tiene razón…- Agrego la pequeña al cabo de unos segundos, estaba realmente molesta por no recibir respuesta del pelinegro, siempre era igual, el parecía ignorarla durante el largo tiempo que pasaba frente a su hermana y ahora, incluso con su ausencia seguía actuando así como si no le importara nada.

-El no debería estar aquí?- Soltó subiendo nuevamente su vista, no había podido concentrarse en el documento durante todo el tiempo que se sintió observado por la pequeña, ella siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Otosan es una persona muy ocupada… No puede venir tanto como quisiera- Respondió restándole importancia mientras sonreía de manera misteriosa, al parecer había logrado su objetivo, captar la atención de ese hombre.

-Entonces… Que haces aquí todos los días?- Interrogo dejando totalmente de lado el documento para mirar fijamente a la castaña, esta sonrío complacida y salto de su lugar en el sofá para detenerse justo al otro lado de la cama.

-Quería ver… Como era el hombre que le gusta a mi Onee-san…- Revelo, sus ojos perlados brillaban con una malicia que nunca antes había podido admirar en alguna niña, ni siquiera en los adultos.

-Hmp- Su única respuesta fue soltar un gruñido, realmente no entendía el comportamiento de la pequeña y empezaba a preocuparse por el cariño excesivo hacia su hermana mayor.

-Mi Otosan dijo que eras de una familia poderosa… De una familia muy querida para mi Okasan- Murmuro desviando su mirada, ella no tenía conocimiento alguno de los gustos de su madre, ni de cómo era; unas cuantas fotos no podían llenar toda la curiosidad que tenia por la mujer que había sido su progenitora.

-Es cierto- Acepto haciendo que la pequeña se tensara en su lugar al parecer esa respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa. –Conocí a tu Okasan… Incluso te llegue a ver a ti siendo un bebe- Dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo, nunca había hablado de sus recuerdos con la ojiblanca cuando aun eran unos niños.

-Mentira… No pudiste conocerme… Ni a mi Okasan… Otosan nunca lo menciono- Dijo sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía contra sus costillas, realmente estaba empezando a molestarla.

-Hai… Tu Otosan nunca supo realmente cuanto llegue a convivir con Hinata… Aun siendo ella una niña- Hablo cruzándose de brazos, podía sentir una presión ahogarlo, recordar esos días llenos por la inocente persistencia de la ojiblanca hacia que se sintiera aun mas perdido en esos momentos.

-Demo…- Un ruido sordo llego hasta ellos haciendo que la castaña gruñera y se alejara de manera rápida de la cama, era mas ágil de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, sus perlados ojos fueron a dar a la puerta por donde acababan de aparecer varias personas discutiendo por quien entraba primero.

-Tu siempre vienes déjame pasar primero!- Se quejo una pelinegra empujando al chico rubio, entre sus brazos intentaban pasar una pelirrosa y una castaña, al final el chico quedo renegado junto a una mujer de cabellos azulados mientras la pelinegra se declaraba ganadora.

-Nani?- Dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa al notar la cama vacía, solo se encontraba el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y la hermana menor de su amiga con un librito entre las manos. –Donde… Donde esta Hina-chan?- Pregunto algo dudosa.

-Dobe…- La gruesa voz del pelinegro resonó en toda la habitación, se puso de pie lo mas rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió y caminando en dirección al rubio lo arrastro hacia el exterior de la habitación.

-Gomen…- Se disculpo nervioso viendo como el Uchiha parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada, sintió como lo agarro de la camisa y cerrando sus ojos espero un golpe por parte del pelinegro, sabia de sobre que eso pasaría.

-Uchiha Sasuke…- Una aguda voz lleno el ambiente haciendo que el nombrado se detuviera de sus deseos de matar la rubio, sus ojos se clavaron en la recepción donde pudo observar la silueta de una mujer rubia apoyada en la barra.

Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos liberando al rubio que se quedo confundido al no sentir el golpe de su amigo; no podía creerlo, realmente deseaba que aquello fuera una ilusión por la furia que tenia contra la visita sorpresa de todas las amigas de su prometida.

-Uchiha-san?- Una suave voz sonó a sus espaldas haciendo que se girara, la menuda mujer pelinaranja lo sorprendió, al parecer también escucho a la mujer preguntando por él.

-Nani? Que no me puede dar esa información?- Grito la mujer golpeando el mármol con fuerza, una segunda rubia apareció sujetándola del hombro alejándola de una mujer que parecía bastante nerviosa por su reacción.

-Etto… Quienes son ustedes?- La pelinaranja había avanzado rápido al ver a las gemelas haciendo ruido, las reglas eran las reglas y aunque no entendía para que buscaban al pelinegro ella no era quien para involucrarse.

-Nani?- La rubia de cabello largo miro con superioridad a la pequeña mujer haciendo que esta se sonrojara por su indiscreción. –Quien eres tu seria la pregunta- Dijo irónica avanzando hacia la mujer esta retrocedió dos pasos ante la imponente presencia de la rubia.

-Megumi…- La grave voz del pelinegro hizo eco en todo el pasillo captando la atención de ambas rubias, las dos subieron su rostro sonriendo al notar su presencia. –Deja en paz a la enfermera- Ordeno empezando a caminar hacia ellas, no tenía ánimos para encontrarse con ellas.

-Hai… Megumi-chan siempre ha sido muy fría con las demás personas- Dijo con inocencia fingida la de cabello corto sonriéndole a la pelinaranja, esta trago fuerte sintiendo un poco de seguridad al sentir al pelinegro a sus espaldas.

-De que hablas?- Se quejo la de cabello largo cruzándose de brazos, al parecer aquel comentario no le había resultado gracioso. –Demo si eres tu la que siempre los has menospreciado- Completo riendo de lado al notar el puchero que empezaba a hacer su gemela.

-Urusei… Que hacen aquí?- Dijo autoritariamente el pelinegro deteniendo de golpe aquella pelea. –Como llegaron?-

-Hai… Etto… Pensamos que te había pasado algo malo Sasuke-kun- Hablo alegre la de cabello corto avanzando grácilmente hacia el chico, este gruño y se alejo justo cuando la mujer lo iba a abrazar.

-No me paso nada… Ahora váyanse- Agrego irritado clavando sus ojos en los oscuros de la pelinaranja, esta solo suspiro aliviada y empezó a caminar hacia el interior del pasillo, no tenia porque estar involucrada en aquella discusión.

-Iie… Ya te vemos después de casi un mes de ausencia Sasuke-kun… No podemos irnos tan rápido- Hablo divertida la rubia de cabello corto, sus ojos se abrieron viendo de manera despiadada al rubio que se había quedado congelado en su lugar desde hacia varios segundos.

-Y… Si no eres tú el hospitalizado… Porque desapareciste de la universidad?- La rubia de cabello largo se había detenido a analizar toda la situación, no había algo tan importante como para hacer que el pelinegro se desligara totalmente de su vida.

-Hai… Realmente tienes mucho tiempo faltando a la universidad y no pasas por la empresa desde la tormenta…- Empezó a razonar todavía con la mirada clavada en el rubio, lo vio tragar fuerte y se alejo unos pasos del pelinegro, sabía que estallaría.

-Nani?- La aguda voz del rubio resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que más de uno se girara hacia donde se encontraban ellos. –Tu… Tu no eres Megumi-san?- Interrogo avanzando hasta llegar junto al pelinegro, este solo gruño mirando fijamente a la rubia de cabello corto.

-Iie… Megumi-oneesan supuso que Sasuke-kun te daría detalles para diferenciarnos… Uno muy delicado que casi siempre ignoramos como el más importante… Realmente fue fácil engañarte- Explico empezando a reír complacida, al parecer la situación con el rubio le había encantado.

-Buscaste a Naruto?- Soltó el pelinegro incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, hasta donde eran capaz de llegar con tal de verlo junto a ellas. –Megumi… Participaste realmente en todo esto?- Pregunto centrando toda su atención en la rubia de cabello largo, esta estaba alejada de todo lo que estaba pasando con su hermana.

-Mi único deseo es ver a Natsuko-chan feliz… Y extrañamente tu eres eso- Hablo pausadamente, su voz distante daba a entender que se había resignado a que el pelinegro nunca estaría con ella.

-Hai… Mi Onee-san es muy buena… Siempre pensando en mi felicidad- Dijo satisfecha rodeando el cuello del pelinegro justo cuando unas puertas se abrían de golpe, vio en los ojos de la rubia mayor la sorpresa y haciendo fuerza se giro.

-Hi… Na… Ta- Dijo entre tartamudeos la rubia de cabello largo al ver la camilla que acababa de salir de quirófano, llevando en ella una mujer bastante pálida, con varias conexiones para mantenerla con vida.

-Váyanse!- Gruño el Uchiha liberándose bruscamente del agarre de la menor de las gemelas, ambas se detuvieron sorprendidas al ver como el pelinegro caminaba llevándose del brazo al rubio, al parecer la única cosa que parecía tener control sobre Sasuke era esa frágil mujer.

-Es ella…- Murmuro la menor cambiando su expresión a una mas seria. –Parece muerta- Agrego mirando de reojo a su hermana, la vio asentir y sonreír ligeramente.

-Al parecer no tendrás que luchar mucho… Parece pertenecer al otro mundo mas que a este- Dijo suspirando, escucho la melodiosa risa de su hermana al tiempo que la veía girarse hacia los asientos de aquel lugar, al parecer no se había percatado del fugaz brillo de dolor que pareció golpear el rostro del pelinegro al descubrir que aquella mujer había salido al fin de esa habitación.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Espero el capi haya sido de su agrado! No vayan a matarme pero esta es la última cosa que harán las gemelas! Lo prometo! Jajajaja… Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios! Me disculpo nuevamente por mi tardanza.

**Hinata Uchiha, emeraude serenity, yue yuna, Akki4eVeR, DarAmy-chan, flordezereso, HyacintMtz, princesshina, layill, aiko Uchiha, ana-gaara y sumebe.**

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios! De verdad me hacen muy feliz y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo! Nos leeremos pronto! Besitos! Los quiero!


	32. Chapter 32 Tu Esperanza, Mi Fuerza

**Ohayo! Ps bien se que no tengo ningún tipo de excusas para todo el tiempo que deje parados los fics... Tengo buenas razones pero da flojera explicarlos por acá, tanto como para decir que tengo casi 8 meses sin ver Naruto! Así que se imaginaran, esta historia principalmente se me hizo difícil retomarla ps esta en una parte intensa y tengo que tener mucho cuidado con los detalles! Sin más nada que agregar ps Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto excepto los de mi invención, personajes que no aparecen en la saga del anime Naruto. **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXXII. Tu Esperanza, Mi Fuerza. **

_Sentía el latir de su acelerado corazón y su cuerpo todavía temblando ante sus propios deseos, un dolor agudo la ataco nuevamente haciéndola entender que había algo mas que estaba lastimando su alma. _

_Sollozo lentamente mientras empezaba a sentir sus brazos y piernas pesados, cada parte de su cuerpo dolía y cada centímetro de su piel gritaba que se alejara. Que volviera a su lugar, donde todo eran recuerdos, sus recuerdos llenos de felicidad, de simplicidad. _

"_Quiero salir... Quiero volver" Pensaba una y otra vez intentando calmar los gritos que amenazaban con desgarrar su garganta, buscando una salida hacia el exterior, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener su propio dolor dentro de su frágil cuerpo. _

-Onee-san...- _Una melodiosa voz llego hasta su consciencia, era una voz cálida, que le hacía sentir dolor al saberla tan nostálgica, reconocería esa voz hasta el ultimo día de su vida. _

_-Hanabi... Donde... Donde estas?- Logro murmurar entre sus lamentos, el dolor de su cuerpo quemaba totalmente cada centímetro de si e incluso su voz era mucho mas débil de lo que podía recordarla. _

-Llama al Uchiha!- _Nuevamente la voz rota de su hermana la hizo estremecer, el dolor en su pecho aumento entrecortando su respiración, sus rodillas no pudieron con su propio peso y la oscuridad la devoro por completo dejándola desgraciadamente consciente. _

_-Hanabi!- Grito sintiendo el ardor en su garganta y las lágrimas lograron fluir libremente por sus mejillas, su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y poco a poco se fue llenando de imágenes que ella ya había visto y otras que no lograba comprender totalmente. _

_-El... Ese hombre... Uchiha... Es el- Gimió entre sollozos intentando calmar el dolor que surgía de recordar todo tan rápido, sus labios, su voz, su piel, su mirada, su prepotencia, su miedo, sus sentimientos, sus recuerdos... Su... Hijo. _

_-Sasuke!- Gimió llevando sus manos hasta su vientre plano, y el dolor de la realidad la golpeo de tal manera que solo pudo dibujar nítidamente el rostro del pelinegro y sus ojos inexpresivos ocultando su propio dolor, aguantando su tragedia personal. _

_-Sasuke!- Gimió más fuerte, su mente la llevo a ese día, a ese momento donde él había mostrado la felicidad que ella le daba, ese momento donde toda su vida se había decidido y donde su muerte había sido proclamada. _

_La oscuridad se hizo mas densa a su alrededor y ella solo podía sollozar y gemir el nombre del pelinegro, su corazón latía irregularmente llevándola a los segundos antes de perder la consciencia, a ese momento donde lo único que deseaba era olvidar a la única persona que realmente amaba. _

_-Gomen… Todo el dolor que he podido causarte…- Su propia voz cubierta del matiz fraternal que siempre había sentido hacia su querido primo, la única persona constante y sincera que había tenido –Gomen… Realmente te ame alguna vez…- La frase que sello su destino, la frase que la libro de culpas pero la lleno de perdidas._

_-Vamos- Su varonil voz lleno sus sentidos y el recuerdo volvió nítido a sus ojos golpeándola por segunda vez, llevándose consigo su felicidad mas grande, dejo que la oscuridad la cubriera por completo y deseo estar entre los brazos del pelinegro, sintiendo como su cuerpo abatido se dejaba vencer nuevamente por la muerte. _

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Su mirada perlada se concentro en las mujeres que habían entrado precipitadamente en la habitación, intento disimular la satisfacción que sentía al saber que no fue la única perturbada e incómoda por aquella intromisión.

-Hanabi-chan- Saludo cortésmente la castaña que tenía varios días sin visitar la clínica, la menor de las Hyuuga solo asintió volviendo a su lugar en el sillón intentando en vano concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura.

-Etto... Gomen...- Le hablo la pelirrosa obligándola a levantar su mirada, vio con curiosidad la cara de recelo que tenia la chica y frunciendo el ceño cerró definitivamente su libro.

-Hai?- Comento pausadamente intentando disimular su creciente molestia.

-Hina-chan... Donde esta?- Completo la interrogante la peliazul que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta, la menor de las Hyuuga soltó un suspiro cansado intentando ignorar el miedo que la invadía al recordar el ataque de su hermana.

-Ella...- Pero el rápido abrir de las puertas las hizo saltar evitando que la menor pudiera terminar de hablar, la camilla traía a una pálida Hinata, haciendo que su corazón se comprimiera al verla de aquella manera.

-Salgan!- Ordeno la enfermera a cargo, su cabello negro la hacía resaltar entre todas las demás y su fría mirada se paseo por toda la habitación centrándose en la mirada perlada de la menor de las Hyuuga. –Todos!- Agrego viendo como la niña únicamente se acomodaba mejor en su lugar.

-Donde esta Uchiha-san?- Murmuro bajito otra enfermera mientras señalaba la puerta indicando sin palabras que todas debían dejar aquel lugar.

-Es mi Onee-san yo me quedare aquí hasta que vuelva Uchiha-san- Dijo decidida viendo como todas las enfermeras se detenían por segundos para mirarla y luego seguir con sus tareas de conectar a la pelinegra a sus aparatos de control.

-Debe salir... Son normas de la clínica- Dijo desafiante la enfermera principal viendo como la menor sonreía y tranquilamente se ponía de pie, sus delicadas manos dejaban el libro sobre el sillón y cruzaba de brazos retándola.

-Yo no tengo por qué dejar esta habitación- Dijo suavemente, mas su tono de voz acido indicaba que estaba dispuesta a discutir con esa orden tan absurda para ella, no podían prohibirle el estar con su hermana, el verla así de esa manera tan vulnerable.

Un gemido escapo de los pálidos y quebrados labios de la paciente, haciendo que todos los presentes se centraran en ella, las enfermeras miraron los monitores verificando si algo estaba sucediendo en el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Onee-san...- Murmuro la castaña acercándose a la cabecera de la camilla, vio con cierto temor como los labios de su hermana dibujaban su nombre y las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas, estaba sufriendo y eso la aterro totalmente.

-Llama al Uchiha!- Grito apretando la delgada mano de su hermana, estaba tan fría, tan pálida, tan ajena a la imagen que siempre recordaba de su hermana, nuevamente los labios de la mayor de movieron dibujando otra palabra, una que no logro comprender.

-Demo...- La primera en salir de su sorpresa fue la enfermera más cercana a la cama, los ojos perlados de la menor se giraron llenos de rabia, no podía creer que todavía estuvieran ahí, inmóviles, admirando como la mayor de las Hyuuga agonizaba.

-No me escucharon?- Grito apretando las manos de Hinata entre las suyas. –Vayan a buscar a Uchiha Sasuke! Ahora!- Demando escuchando un nuevo lamento de los pálidos labios de su hermana, el gemido salió ronco y cansado, como si estuviera sufriendo la peor de las torturas.

-Salgan!- Ordeno fuertemente la enfermera principal empezando a empujar a todos hacia la puerta. –Hagan lo que dice, busquen a Uchiha-san... Ahora!- Dijo decidida viendo de reojo como la castaña se dejaba caer junto al lecho de su hermana mayor y la sensación de que todo estaba perdido cubrió enteramente su cuerpo.

Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar su cuerpo, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo al ver como su hermana se ponía un poco más pálida y sus labios seguían murmurando algo inentendible para ella.

Apretó con fuerza esa fría y frágil mano entre las suyas intentando darse fuerza para no llorar, intentando de alguna manera lograr mantenerla a su lado, intentando devolverla a la realidad, a su mundo, porque no soportaría la idea de perderla.

-Sa...su...ke- El murmullo tuvo sentido, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al tiempo que la mano fría empezaba a devolverle el apretón, su corazón latió rápidamente levantando su rostro para comprobar si no estaba soñando con la cansada voz de su hermana.

-Búsquenlo!- Grito sin apartar su mirada de los delicados labios de su hermana, escuchando el murmullo del nombre de ese hombre. –Traigan ahora mismo a Sasuke!- Ordeno sin separarse de la ojiblanca mayor, estaba volviendo, ella estaba volviendo... Por él.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al ver como cerraban la puerta de la habitación haciéndolo gruñir y liberando el brazo de su acompañante, se cruzo de brazos intentando mantener la calma y se apoyo en la pared más cercana.

-Vamos Sasuke- Murmuro el rubio tomándolo del brazo y empezando a caminar hacia los bancos más cercanos, así lo intentara Naruto nunca podría comprender lo que podía estar sintiendo su frio amigo en esos momentos.

Gruño deteniendo al rubio, no pensaba alejarse de la habitación de la ojiblanca, podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón, un presentimiento lo golpeo al tiempo que las puertas de la habitación se abrían y un mar de sollozos inundo todo el lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Sasuke Uchiha?- Su nombre salió de una de las enfermeras congelándolo en su lugar, pudo ver como las amigas de la ojiblanca eran sacadas a la fuerza de la habitación, los lamentos cobraron fuerza a medida que ellas se acercaban y sus ojos viajaron hasta la cama de su frágil prometida.

Pudo ver como las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro, revisando todas las maquinas que mantenían con vida a la frágil ojiblanca, su cuerpo se congelo y sintió como su corazón dejo de latir al ver como la castaña estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, estaba junto a la cama de su hermana mayor.

-Uchiha!- Un agudo grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, se percato de que su cuerpo temblaba y un calor de acumulaba en su cabeza obligándolo a gemir impotente. –Uchiha!- La voz choco contra su pecho y sintió como unas pequeñas manos tomaban las suyas y lo arrastraban hacia el interior de la habitación, no supo en qué momento la delgada silueta de la castaña se acerco tanto a él.

-Kuso…- Una enfermera maldijo por lo debajo mientras seguía viendo unos papeles que no paraban de salir de una de las maquinas que estaba conectada al inconsciente cuerpo de la ojiblanca.

-Uchiha, háblale!- Ordeno la aguda voz a su lado, sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los perlados ojos de la menor de las Hyuuga, las lagrimas escapaban silenciosas de sus ojos mas su voz no sonaba entre cortada.

-Salgan todos!- La orden de la enfermera principal hizo que su cuerpo volviera a reaccionar, sus manos atraparon a la pequeña castaña por los hombros, esta se giro molesta pero se contuvo al ver el vacio que se posaba en las facciones del pelinegro.

-Nos quedaremos- Dijo ácidamente tomando a la castaña y colocándola detrás de sí, vio de manera desafiante a la enfermera que bufo resignada. –Que está pasando?- Interrogo al ver como la pelinaranja terminaba de cerrar las puertas de la habitación y se encamino hacia otra de las maquinas que mantenían estable a la ojiblanca.

-Ella hablo!- Soltó la castaña liberándose de las manos del pelinegro y camino hacia la cama, Hinata había dejado de moverse cuando las enfermeras le colocaron un extraño liquido transparentoso al tiempo que sacaban a las amigas de la Hyuuga mayor.

-Nani?- El pelinegro gruño ante la noticia y su mirada se dirigió a la castaña que estaba limpiando delicadamente un camino brillante en las pálidas mejillas de su prometida. –Hanabi que es lo que sucedió?- Interrogo dándose cuenta que las enfermeras no parecían muy dispuestas a darle la información.

-Ella hablo, dijo tu nombre y ellas le colocaron algo que la hizo dormir otra vez- Revelo limpiando sus propias lagrimas. –Estaba llorando!- Soltó con un gemido de dolor que hizo al pelinegro gruñir fuertemente, apretó sus puños conteniendo las ganas de amenazar a las mujeres que seguían revisando a la ojiblanca.

-Que le están haciendo a Hinata?- Volvió a preguntar ácidamente ahora dirigiéndose a la pelinaranja que tembló al saberse observada por el Uchiha. –Díganme la verdad- Exigió deteniendo a la enfermera de cabello negro por los brazos obligándola a mirarlo.

-Es un calmante, si despierta de manera abrupta podría volver a abrir los puntos internos- Empezó a explicar de manera pausada intentando no revelar la verdadera condición de Hinata. –Además que si lograra controlarse lo suficiente para no abrirlos el trauma del accidente podría dañarla psicológicamente y de manera irreversible- Concluyo sin dejar de ver los oscuros ojos del pelinegro y sintiendo como sus brazos eran liberados de mala gana.

-Uchiha-san hay que mantenerla sedada la mayor parte del tiempo, está en un coma inducido- Revelo la pelinaranja escuchando a su compañera gruñir por lo debajo, suspiro intentando calmar su propia ansiedad. –Si no la mantenemos así por unos días más ella podría morir- Completo bajando totalmente su mirada.

-Porque no me lo habían dicho?- Demando tomando a la pelinaranja de los hombros, la sintió gemir de dolor pero no le dio importancia. –Cual es la verdadera condición de Hinata?- Escupió la pregunta obligando a la pelinaranja a subir su mirada encontrándose con los despiadados ojos del pelinegro.

-Hable con Tsunade-sensei- Hablo la pelinegra soltando el agarre del Uchiha y empujando a la pelinaranja a la puerta. –Estas fuera del caso- Murmuro empujando a la pelinaranja hacia el exterior y volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Sasuke se dejo caer en el sillón, su mirada se clavo en el frágil cuerpo de Hinata, cada vez mas pálido, cada vez más frágil, odiaba no poder hacer nada por ella, apretó sus puños intentando contener su impotencia y vio con curiosidad como la castaña empezaba a ordenar el cabello de su hermana.

-Ella…- Se cortó al ver como la castaña asentía sin mirarlo, sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta al tiempo que escuchaba como la enfermera empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-Nadie puede pasar a ver a mi Onee-san- Ordeno la pequeña Hyuuga sin apartar su mirada del marmoleo rostro de la mayor. –El único que puede estar aquí es el Uchiha- Concluyo clavando su mirada en la pelinegra, esta asintió de mala gana y abandono definitivamente la habitación.

-Porque?- La pregunta escapo de sus labios sin pensarla, el pelinegro se maldijo bajando su rostro clavando su mirada en el blanquecino piso, su rostro se reflejaba tenuemente en el mismo logrando admirar unas notables ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Porque ella solo te necesita a ti- Respondió la castaña unos segundos después, sus manos dejaron libre el largo cabello de su hermana y el ligero olor a lirios inundo su olfato haciéndola sonreír melancólicamente. –Hinata solo necesita que tú estés aquí-

-Como estas tan segura?- Inquirió el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, apoyo totalmente su cuerpo en el sillón mientras veía como la castaña liberaba el cabello de la ojiblanca y se giraba para verlo fijamente.

-Susurro tu nombre- Confeso cruzándose de brazos, estaba resignada a perder contra aquel desagradable hombre. –No dejaba de pronunciarlo mientras lloraba- Su voz bajo unos tonos mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar las frías manos de su hermana.

"Hinata" Pensó soltando un suspiro cansado mientras cerraba los ojos, algo en su interior se removió al saber aquello, sintió el lento latir de su corazón y el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento mientras la delicada fragancia a lirios mezclada con fresas le hacia una invitación a relajarse, Hinata al parecer se estaba recuperando muy lentamente y eso era algo por lo que debía estar agradecido.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sus ojos siguieron al pelinegro hasta el momento que se perdió a través de las puertas que daban a la habitación de la ojiblanca, podía sentir su rabia correr lentamente por sus venas, calentando cada célula de su cuerpo, su respiración se hizo más pausada al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas empezar a arder.

-Cálmate- Un murmullo a su lado la hizo saltar sorprendida encontrándose con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. –Se ve muy mal, no creo que sobreviva demasiado tiempo- La voz aumento dos tonos mientras se ordenaba su largo cabello en una coleta baja.

-Como es que la prefiere a ella?- Gimió apretando los puños en su regazo, sintió el calor de la mano de su gemela apoyarse en su mejilla y suspiro, debía controlarse. –Ella morirá no es así?- Interrogo encontrando su mirada con la de su gemela.

-Hai- Afirmo intentando sonreír, no se sentía nada bien deseándole la muerte a esa delicada chica, la había detallado un par de veces y nunca había encontrado maldad en sus acciones. "Onegai… Kami salva a esa pobre chica" Pensó soltando un largo suspiro, separo sus manos de su hermana menor y como pudo se puso de pie.

-Donde vas?- Interrogo la rubia de cabello corto al sentir como la silla de su lado perdía el peso de su gemela.

-Voy a buscar algo de tomar- Dijo sin mucho interés, no se giro a ver a su gemela la podía sentir a sus espaldas, tal vez quejándose de su suerte, o peor, deseando lo peor para la menuda ojiblanca.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos que la llevaban a la cafetería, no tenía demasiado ánimo para estar en aquel lugar, le dolía de cierta forma estar en una clínica, no tenia buenos recuerdos de ellas, Aiko había estado demasiado tiempo en un lugar así y no había sido nada agradable.

-Porque vinieron a este lugar?- Una ronca voz la sobresalto, sus ojos se encontraron con unos azul cielo que la miraban con reproche. –Porque quieren seguir atormentando a Sasuke?- Volvió a hablar mientras ella retrocedía dos pasos.

-No sabía… Ella….- Intento decir algo, mas no tenía una respuesta para esas interrogantes, no una lógica. –No sabíamos que era ella quien estaba aquí- Concluyo bajando su mirada, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al tiempo que sentía la cálida mano del rubio sobre su hombro.

-Si realmente te importa Sasuke, váyanse de aquí- Decreto sintiendo como la rubia se tensaba ante su frase. –El no tiene fuerzas para enfrentar su situación en estos momentos-

-Tan grave esta?- Interrogo recordando la imagen de la ojiblanca, tan pálida, tan demacrada, pero conservaba su belleza natural. "Ni la muerte desea consumirla totalmente" Pensó recordando las palabras que había dicho al verla salir, la muerte la estaba acechando tal vez hace demasiado tiempo.

-Es algo que no sabemos con exactitud- Hablo sinceramente apretando su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, lo sintió temblar obligándola a subir su mirada y vio la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos azules.

-Natsuko no se irá- Aseguro liberándose sutilmente del agarre del rubio. –Ella realmente desea a Sasuke y no le importara permanecer aquí cuanto tiempo sea necesario- Confeso sonriendo melancólicamente, era ella quien realmente deseaba ser tan fuerte como para permanecer en un lugar donde no era bienvenida.

-Tu hermana no tiene corazón- Murmuro el rubio dándose la vuelta, soltó un ligero gruñido mientras apretaba sus puños intentando controlar sus deseos de gritarle a las gemelas que se fueran y no volvieran a aparecer en la vida del pelinegro.

-Es lo que prefieras que sea- Dijo como simple respuesta abrazándose a sí misma y dándose media vuelta, ya no tenía deseos de estar en ese lugar, quería irse y no volver a saber nada mas de esa pelinegra y sobre todo del Uchiha que tanto la perturbaba.

No espero respuesta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería, no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para seguir soportando esas situaciones, estaba hastiada de todo y sobre todo dolida, ella sabía que el Uchiha ya no volvería a ella, ya no sería de Natsuko.

"Así muera la pequeña, el no nos buscara" Concluyo sonriendo de lado, eran unas tontas al seguir en aquel juego que ya habían perdido, desde que el pelinegro vio a esa frágil ojiblanca ya no había manera de ganar su corazón.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_Su cuerpo había dejado de doler, así como le era casi imposible moverse en aquella oscuridad tan densa, cada respiración le dolía y sus labios ardían por la falta de líquido, sus ojos buscaron alguna salida pero la oscuridad solo se extendía delante de su cuerpo. _

_-Donde estoy?- Se pregunto dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, no sentía ganas de llorar, se sentía extrañamente tranquila aunque tuviera unas molestias y la incertidumbre de donde se encontraba no había ansiedad, no había hambre y sobre todo no había tristezas. _

_-Este será el lugar donde vamos al morir?- Soltó a la nada esperando una respuesta, una de sus manos se calentó dándole una sensación agradable y sonriendo se dejo caer acostada, sin un arriba y un abajo daba igual estar de pie y acostada. _

_Podía sentir su corazón latir acompasadamente, se podía acostumbrar a eso, a la tranquilidad de estar en la nada, sin preocuparse por lo que estuviera pasando en el exterior, en una relativa realidad, donde probablemente le dolería todo. _

_-Quieres irte?- Una voz neutra la hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa, vio unos ojos idénticos a los suyos viéndola de manera divertida. –Si dejas que la oscuridad te consuma te irás- Comento separándose un poco y quedando sentada junto a la sorprendida ojiblanca. _

_-Tu eres?- Interrogo más curiosa que asustada, la mujer sonrió y la motivo a sentarse para que la viera fijamente. _

_-Soy tu.. O no te has dado cuenta?- Dijo irónicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, había algo extraño en esa mujer que decía ser ella. –Soy una parte de ti Hinata- Aclaro haciendo que la sorpresa se reflejara en todas sus facciones, una suave risa resonó en todo el lugar sin salir de ninguna parte y a la vez de todo a su alrededor. _

_-Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto recelosa al ver como su clon solo suspiraba y relajaba su posición apoyándose en sus brazos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. _

_-Cumplir lo que tu quieres que pase- Murmuro apenas audible para la ojiblanca. –Puedo hacer que todo desaparezca, puedo borrar los recuerdos que te duelan, puedes ya nunca más sentir hambre, ansiedad, tristeza- Ofreció mirándola de medio lado, una sonrisa adorno los rosados labios de su clon asustándola un poco. _

_-Y Sasuke?- Interrogo nerviosa viendo como la otra solo ampliaba su sonrisa y se enderezaba acercándose un poco a ella. –Que pasara con él? Con mi Nii-san? Con mi Otosan?- Soltó apresuradamente viendo como su oyente solo ampliaba su sonrisa. _

_-Que con ellos?- Soltó haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. –Ya no debe importar lo que dejas atrás- Murmuro poniéndose de pie lentamente, era extrañamente más alta que ella y un poco más delgada. _

_-Para estar tranquila debo saber que estarán bien- Dijo algo ansiosa viendo como su clon se detuvo y riendo ligeramente se agacho un poco para quedar más cerca de su cara. _

_-No te has dado cuenta que la oscuridad se ha vuelto más ligera?- Interrogo golpeando con su aliento su rostro, haciéndola toser un poco. –Cada minuto que pasas aquí más difícil es que vuelvas- Aclaro sonriendo haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la ojiblanca. _

_-Nani? Porque?- Dijo asustada intentando acercarse a la mujer de larga cabellera negra, igual a ella pero al mismo tiempo diferente. –Yo no quiero irme… Yo quiero estar con Sasuke- Dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y el ardor de sus ojos. _

_-Gomen… Tu misma decidiste el vacio… Yo solo vine a despedirme- Sonrió apareciendo nuevamente frente a la ojiblanca y con sus brillantes ojos perlados se acerco hasta rozar sus labios con la frente de Hinata. _

-Hinata…- _Una tercera voz lleno la oscuridad haciendo que ambas se giraran intentando encontrar de donde provenía. _–Baka… Abre los ojos- _La voz se quebró haciendo que la ojiblanca sintiera una presión en su corazón, recordó claramente la oscura mirada del pelinegro y sonrió. _

_-Sasuke- Murmuro subiendo sus manos hasta su pecho, se giro para ver a su clon pero no la encontró en ninguna parte, suspiro percatándose de que siempre había estado con él, en ningún momento la había abandonado y ella solo quería regresar por él. _

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Unos tenues rayos plateados se colaban por la ventana mientras el intentaba en vano conciliar el sueño, podía sentir la lenta y dificultosa respiración de la ojiblanca a unos pasos de su posición, gruño levantándose un poco y clavo sus ojos en el firmamento.

-Lo haces tan difícil- Murmuro a la nada intentando relajarse, paseo su mirada por la columna de estrellas siguiendo formas abstractas, la media luna brillaba en medio del firmamento invitándolo a disfrutar de su melancólica compañía.

Suspiro dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón y cerró los ojos al tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría suavemente, no tenia curiosidad porque sabía que era una enfermera, la que estuviera de turno que cambiaria la bolsa de suero de la ojiblanca, verificaría su estado y se marcharía.

"Casi un mes ha pasado y tu todavía sigues sin despertar" Razono mientras sentía como la mujer se movía sigilosamente a su alrededor, las maquinas emitían unos suaves pititos mientras la enfermera los verificaba, su respiración era tranquila pero un poco agitada.

-Hyuuga…- Susurro arrancando el papel que salió de la maquina que monitoreaba su corazón. –Cuando piensa despertar- Comento moviéndose ligeramente, el pelinegro tuvo la tentación de abrir los ojos y ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo más prefirió guardar silencio, no tenia ánimos de ser cortes.

Sintió unos ligeros pasos acercarse a él, se tenso intentando mantener la imagen de estar durmiendo mientras sentía como el aliento mentolado de la enfermera rozaba su rostro, el cabello de esta rozo suavemente su nariz obligándolo a moverse lentamente al tiempo que la sentía separarse rápidamente.

"Kuso" Maldigo soltando un gruñido y girándose para darle la espalda a la enfermera, escucho unos veloces pasos alejarse de él y a los pocos segundos la puerta trancarse definitivamente.

-Malditas mujeres- Escupió sentándose de golpe, vio a su alrededor verificando que la enfermera loca no hubiera movido nada adicional, acaricio sus sienes intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza y se puso de pie acercándose lentamente a la ojiblanca.

-Hinata…- Murmuro tomando la silla alta y acercándose a la cama de la chica, su rostro cada vez más delgado, sus pálidos labios ya rotos del maltrato que el tubo en su garganta les infligía, su cabello opaco y un aroma aséptico que despedía el delgado cuerpo de la mujer la alejaban cada vez mas de la imagen que el recordaba de su dulce prometida.

Apoyo sus frente en uno de sus delgados brazos mientras empezaba a acariciar la fría mano de la ojiblanca, podía sentir su lento y doloroso respirar a través de las maquinas haciendo que el dolor en su pecho se profundizara.

-Tal vez ya no quieres despertar- Dijo sonriendo irónicamente, no había querido escuchar razones de la condición de la ojiblanca, no quería aceptar que tal vez ella jamás despertaría, que tal vez jamás volvería a escucharla reír o pronunciar su nombre como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

-Kuso Hinata… Porque?- Gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin poder detener la solitaria lagrima que calentó su mejilla y volviendo a apoyarse en el brazo de la chica intento dejar atrás esas ideas, el debía tener esperanzas para que ella volviera.

-Quiero estar contigo- Susurro entrelazando sus dedos con los marmoleos de la chica, no había respuesta como tantas otras veces, ella no reaccionaba ante ningún tipo de contacto físico.

**Flash Back**

_Tenía demasiados conflictos como para tolerar tener que ver nuevamente a esa mujer, sin embargo, se dejo guiar en silencio a través de los blancos pasillos hasta aquella oficina tan conocida. _

_-Tsunade-sensei ya lo atenderá- Dijo la enfermera de cabello negro, su mirada era imponente pero, para Sasuke no era nada, ella no le daría ordenes ni a él ni a la pequeña Hyuuga que la había desafiado horas antes. _

_Se cruzo de brazos sin darle una respuesta mientras la mujer entraba a la oficina sin pedir permiso, el olor de la clínica ya le producía nauseas pero sabía que podía soportarlo hasta que Hinata saliera de aquel lugar, eso era lo único que él estaba esperando. _

_-Adelante…- La voz prepotente de la mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos, la vio sonreír de manera victoriosa mientras le daba paso para que entrara en la oficina de la rubia, camino lentamente sin siquiera mirar a la mujer y detrás de si cerró la puerta para evitar que la pelinegra pasara con él. _

_-Sasuke Uchiha…- Dijo cansinamente la rubia despegando sus ojos de los papeles que tenia entre las manos. –Me dijeron que no respetaste las órdenes de la enfermera principal en el caso de Hinata… Porque?- Interrogo yendo directo al grano, los ojos miel lo desafiaban mientras este caminaba lentamente hasta la silla delante del escritorio de la mujer. _

_-Yo lo único que hice fue mantener la orden que dio Hanabi Hyuuga, el familiar directo de mi prometida- Aclaro cruzándose de brazos y viendo retadoramente a la rubia. –No tengo que seguir ordenes de ninguna enfermera y mas una que no planea decirme de manera concreta que es lo que sucede con Hinata- Sus palabras fueron acidas, lo supo por la expresión que adorno las facciones de la rubia. _

_-Que es lo que quieres Uchiha?...- Soltó apoyándose totalmente en su asiento. –Tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes para estar solucionando este tipo de conflictos- Acepto viendo fijamente al pelinegro, sus ojos miel solo mostraban la ansiedad que sentía por lo que el diría. _

_-Déjeme estar con Hinata… Si le sucede algo, si tienen que operarla, sea lo que sea que deban hacerle, yo quiero estar en su habitación- Declaro apoyando sus codos en el escritorio de la rubia, la escucho soltar un bufido mientras se colocaba nuevamente frente a él. _

_-Deja a mis enfermeras trabajar y te dejare estar donde tu prefieras estar, no interfieras es lo único que te pido que hagas- Se rindió haciendo que una risa adornara los delgados labios del pelinegro. _

_-Esa enfermera no retara de ninguna manera a Hanabi, ella es su hermana y se le responderá cualquier duda que tenga- Ordeno poniéndose de pie de una vez y sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Aflojo un poco el amarre de sus dedos al sentir un murmullo desde el exterior de la habitación, gruño levantando un poco su rostro dándose cuenta que unos ligeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en el marmoleo rostro de la ojiblanca y sintiendo una oleada de pesadez suspiro apoyándose totalmente en la silla.

-Hinata…- Murmuro bajando un poco su rostro hasta rozar la frente de la chica con su aliento, podía escuchar el suave latir del corazón de la chica haciéndolo sentir miserable, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar sin tener una respuesta de ella.

-Baka… Abre los ojos- Ordeno dándole un fugaz beso en la frente y otro rápido en su mejilla, todo el cuerpo de la chica estaba frio por lo que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al momento en que sus labios tocaron la pálida mejilla de Hinata.

Su corazón se detuvo al sentir una ligera presión en la mano que acariciaba lentamente la delicada mano de la ojiblanca, bajo su mirada sorprendido al momento de ver los delgados dedos de la chica apretar sutilmente su mano y se giro sintiendo el alivio recorrer su cuerpo al ver los perlados ojos de Hinata verlo directamente.

La vio parpadear cansadamente y emitir un gemido de dolor obligándolo a reaccionar separando su mano y sujetándola haciendo que se volviera a acostar. –Baka… No puedes moverte- Regaño sin poder contener la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Hinata solo pudo asentir mientras intentaba sonreír, una presión en todo su abdomen la hizo gemir mientras se dejaba acostar nuevamente, su cuerpo estaba más adolorido de lo que esperaba pero, se sentía feliz de ver sonreír al pelinegro.

"Sasuke… Te Amo" Pensó viendo como el chico seguía acariciando su mano, se sentía tan cálida y tan reconfortante al contacto que solo podía sentir la felicidad de estar junto a él otra vez.

-Te Amo- Murmuro el pelinegro dándole nuevamente un beso en la frente, la ojiblanca ante la frase solo pudo empezar a llorar en silencio, sintiendo la tranquilidad inundar todo su cuerpo mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia que le provocaban los calmantes.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado de este capi para volver al mundo de fanfiction! He visto nuevos lectores agregar el fic a favoritos lo que me motivo a retomar lo antes posibles mis historias! Kizzus y nos leemos pronto! **

**PD: Espero les guste el capi sé que estoy algo oxidada ya que pasaron aproximadamente dos años desde el último capi! No hay perdón para mi retraso! xD **


	33. Chapter 33 Una Dolorosa Realidad

**Hello! Aquí yo con otro capitulo de esta linda historia! Ya casi llegamos al momento clímax del fic por lo que significa que el final esta a la vista! Espero les guste este capi y recuerden que todos los personajes de Naruto que aparecen en este fic son de Kishimoto! Yo solo escribo historias con ellos! xD**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXXIII. Una Dolorosa Realidad.**

Podía sentir los rayos del sol calentar su cuerpo, sintió el leve sonido de las maquinas a las cuales estaba conectada intentando calmar su ansiedad respirando a ese ritmo lánguido, podía escuchar como a su alrededor se movía diligentemente la enfermera de turno mientras ella solo podía limitarse a mirar a su alrededor.

"Quisiera que me quitaran esto" Se quejo mentalmente soltando un suspiro que hizo que su garganta ardiera al sentir el plástico chocar con esta, se sorprendió al sentir como la cama se levantaba un poco dejándola sentada en su lugar.

-Así estará mejor Hyuuga-san- Murmuro la enfermera de cabello negro mientras le sonreía, la ojiblanca asintió lentamente mientras intentaba mitigar el dolor creciente en su abdomen, inconscientemente subió una de sus manos y como pudo acaricio su plano vientre.

"Mi bebe.." Pensó sintiendo las ganas de llorar quemar totalmente su garganta y presionando sus costillas rotas contra el duro yeso obligándola a soltar un sonoro gemido.

-Tranquila!- Advirtió la enfermera mirándola fijamente, en sus ojos se reflejaba un sentimiento no muy claro para la ojiblanca, algo en aquella mujer la ponía nerviosa.

El silencio reino en la habitación mientras la mayor de las Hyuuga veía como la mujer se movía a su alrededor lentamente, la habitación era relativamente grande y de un color blanco que relucía, odiaba el olor a desinfectante de clínica pero con la ventana de la habitación abierta podía tolerarlo sin tener ganas de vomitar.

"Quisiera poder moverme" Pensó cerrando los ojos, relajo un poco su posición apoyándose totalmente en la cama, sus brazos le dolían pero podía moverlos, sus piernas aunque no estaban lastimadas gravemente estaban parcialmente inmovilizadas por sus profundas heridas en el estomago y el vientre.

-Onee-san- Una aguda voz sonó a lo lejos obligándola a sonreír, permaneció con los ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente los ligeros pasos de su hermana menor, ella siempre lograba levantarle el animo, incluso cuando había tanto por lo cual estar deprimido.

-Hyuuga-san no puede hablar…- La voz de la enfermera detuvo el caminar de la castaña haciéndola gruñir por lo debajo. –Solo puede asentir y sin embargo no debe hacer movimientos bruscos- Concluyo doblando una sabana y caminando hacia la salida.

-Donde esta el Uchiha?- Pregunto recelosa viendo como la enfermera se sobresalto congelándose en su lugar, la castaña en cambio se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Esta hablando con Tsunade-sensei- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin voltearse a ver a la Hyuuga menor. –No debe tardar en volver- Comento abriendo la puerta lentamente, la castaña suspiro y retomo su camino hacia la silla junto a la ojiblanca mayor dando por terminada la conversación.

Hinata hizo una mueca intentando hacer una sonrisa al tiempo que la castaña se sentaba a su lado y de su pequeña cartera sacaba un cepillo de cerdas de madera, una suave brisa soplaba trayendo consigo el ligero aroma fresco, la nieve flotaba fuera de la ventana en corrientes lánguidas produciendo un espectáculo que a la ojiblanca le gustaba admirar.

-Mira como te dejaron el cabello…- Murmuro la castaña tomando unos mechones y empezando a cepillarlo con cuidado. –No saben tratarte Onee-san- Se quejo separando lentamente los nudos intentando no hacer que la mayor se inclinara demasiado.

"Hanabi-chan…" Pensó sintiendo como su corazón se ampliaba acelerándose un poco, podía sentir los delgados dedos de su hermana a través de las hebras de su cabello, el cepillo le daba una sensación de calma que la obligo a apoyarse nuevamente en la cama.

-Es un fastidio que no puedas hablar… El Uchiha debe hacer que te quiten eso lo mas pronto posible- Comento liberando los mechones y tomando otro grupo mientras veía fijamente a la mayor, esta solo asintió mientras volvía a acariciar el yeso sobre su abdomen, le dolía pensar que ya su hijo no estaba con ella y que ya no podría darle ese orgullo al pelinegro.

"Sasuke, espero sepas perdonarme" Pensó sintiendo la tristeza volver a trancar su garganta, quemándola en cada respiración haciéndola gemir, no había duda de que su recuperación seria extremadamente lenta y ella tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Los cuadros ya no eran una novedad para el mas su acompañante si sentía una fascinación por esas obras abstractas que adornaban aquel lugar, Sasuke se cruzo de brazos mientras veía de reojo como aquella mirada miel curioseaba a su alrededor esperando a ser atendido.

-Gomenasai…- Una suave voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran en su lugar. –Ya Tsunade-sensei los atiende- Aclaro mientras salía de la habitación contigua y abandonaba totalmente aquella habitación.

-Estas seguro de esto?- La pausada voz de su acompañante lo hizo fijar totalmente su atención en ella, con incredulidad la miro jugar con un mechón de su cabello negro mientras cruzaba las piernas nerviosamente.

-Aiko debes tranquilizarte- Murmuro tomando la mano de la pelinegra haciendo que dejara suelto el mechón de cabello. –No se porque no quisiste venir con Itachi- Se quejo cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

-Porque no quiero darle esperanzas hasta no saber si es algo probable y tangible para nosotros- Hablo clavando sus ojos miel en el menor de los Uchiha, este solo suspiro y descanso su espalda en la silla justo al momento que la puerta del consultorio contiguo se abría dejando ver a la rubia de penetrante mirada.

-Uchiha-kun…- Saludo caminando rápidamente hacia su escritorio, tomo unos cuantos informes y se sentó todavía sin mirar a sus visitantes. –Me imagino viene a hablar sobre la recuperación milagrosa de su prometida- Dijo sarcásticamente todavía sin separar su vista de los informes.

-Es un tema que tocare después- Aclaro haciendo que la rubia dejara los papeles a un lado y lo mirara incrédula. –Aquí esta Aiko… Vine para que le explicara lo que me mostro hace algún tiempo- Concluyo girando su rostro hacia la aludida viendo como esta tragaba grueso mientras apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio, intentando darse fuerzas para lo próximo que diría.

-Sasuke-kun me comento que ha estudiado mi caso y que cree que puede haber una solución a mi infertilidad?- Pregunto nerviosa viendo como la rubia sonreía y relajándose en su lugar asentía lentamente.

-Aiko-san… Imagino que no se acuerda de mi cierto?- Hablo viendo como la confusión se reflejaba en aquellos dorados ojos, sonrió ligeramente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su gran archivador. –Fui una de las residentes en su caso, me dio curiosidad su caso en particular y por eso pase muchos años estudiando las reacciones del cuerpo a los diferentes tratamientos- Empezó a explicar mientras buscaba distraídamente el nombre de la mujer.

-Cree que haya una cura para mi?- Su voz subió dos tonos mientras empezaba a temblar en su lugar, en su mente se hacían mil y una imágenes de lo que aquel descubrimiento significaba para ella y lo que significaría para Itachi.

-Lo que concluí con el estudio es volver su ambiente menos agresivo haciendo posible la fecundación- Hablo pausadamente mientras cerraba el archivo y caminaba nuevamente para el escritorio, sus ojos se concentraron totalmente en la mujer que parecía querer llorar en su posición.

-Hay que hacer unos estudios de los niveles de todas sus hormonas y un estudio completo de ph para corroborar que es compatible con el estudio y poderle dar una opción a los tratamientos tradicionales de fertilidad- Explico sonriendo viendo como la mujer limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Hay una posibilidad?- Pregunto nerviosa mientras sentía su corazón latir contra sus costillas sintiendo la ansiedad de lo que significaba aquella afirmación en la doctora que por casualidades del destino estaba encargada del caso de Hinata.

-Si la hay, han pasado muchos años desde el tratamiento que altero todos sus niveles y a estas alturas los niveles deben haberse normalizado- Dio como respuesta mientras abría una carpeta frente a la mujer intentando explicar gráficamente lo que estaba diciendo.

-Los tratamientos tradicionales no funcionaron, porque este seria diferente?- La gruesa voz del pelinegro hizo que su compañera saltara un poco por la sorpresa mientras escuchaba a la rubia suspirar y se giraba a el para empezar a hablar.

-Los tratamientos tradicionales tratan son escalas alteradas por hormonas, Aiko no tenia ninguna alteración en su organismo, ella era perfectamente sana hasta que con el accidente se le tuvieron que aplicar diferentes tratamientos que alteraron directamente esa zona haciéndolo un ambiente agresivo- Dijo mientras cambiaba unas hojas mostrando unas graficas.

-Usted tratara entonces esa agresión directamente?- Interrogo viendo como la rubia asentía lentamente mientras un ligero gritito de alegría escapaba de su compañera. –Cuando podría empezar a tratarse?-

-Puedo pautarle los exámenes para la próxima semana y apenas estén los resultados podríamos empezar el tratamiento- Dijo entrecruzando sus dedos apoyando su barbilla en ellos. –Debo aclarar que es una opción, no puedo darle 100% de seguridad de que recuperara su fertilidad ya que es una respuesta variable según el organismo de cada mujer-

-No importa… Yo quiero intentarlo- Interrumpió la pelinegra tomando la mano de su cuñado, sentía como la emoción corría libremente por su cuerpo, su sueño, el sueño de darle una familia al Uchiha mayor podría realizarse.

-Si esta dispuesta puede venir mañana temprano para poder tomar las muestras y darte las indicaciones correspondientes para los demás exámenes- Hablo la rubia poniéndose de pie lentamente, el pelinegro se puso casi al instante de pie jalando consigo a la pelinegra de su cuñada.

-Arigatou- Dijo la mujer de ojos color miel inclinándose levemente frente a la rubia mientras esta solo asentía indicándole que salieran de aquel lugar.

-Uchiha-kun yo debo pasar a verificar los niveles de Hyuuga-chan, si lo desea puede esperarme en su habitación para discutir lo que desea hablar sobre su prometida- Dijo como conclusión tomando la dirección contraria que la pareja de pelinegros.

-La veré allá- Dijo a modo de despedida girándose totalmente y siguiendo la dirección que ya había tomado la pelinegra. "Mientras mas rápido saque a Hinata de aquí mas rápido se recuperara" Pensó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y caminando en dirección a la habitación de su frágil prometida.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Le daba gracia ver como su delgada hermana caminaba de un lado a otro, moviendo los muebles, colocándolos nuevamente en su lugar y volviendo a moverlos, apagaba y encendía el televisor que estaba justo frente a su cama.

"Hanabi-chan…" Pensó intentando sonreír mientras la castaña se perdía en la puerta que daba hacia el baño y volvía a los pocos segundos con un pequeño envase que iba junto a una toalla húmeda.

-Déjame limpiar un poco tu rostro- Hablo y colocando el envase en la mesa de noche mojo un poco mas la toalla húmeda y subiéndose a la silla alta empezó a pasarla lentamente por la frente de su hermana mayor, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de placer.

-No entiendo como pueden limpiarte si te duele el simple hecho de limpiar tu rostro- Se quejo al tiempo que su mirada se nublaba, Hinata negó enérgicamente mientras rozaba suavemente la mano de su hermana menor.

"Me hace feliz que estés aquí Hanabi" Pensó tomando con dificultad la pequeña mano de su hermana y volviendo a colocarla en su rostro, vio la confusión adornar un segundo el rostro de la castaña pero de inmediato tomo la toalla y empezó nuevamente su tarea.

-Has mejorado mucho estos últimos días- Murmuro mientras seguía deslizando la toalla delicadamente por cada parte del rostro de su hermana. –Al principio estabas muy mal y el Uchiha se desesperaba demasiado, peleo mucho con los doctores y las enfermeras…- Empezó a contar, exprimió un poco la toalla y bajándose de la silla se llevo el envase y se dirigió a la blanca puerta del baño.

"Sasuke.." Pensó sintiendo como la sangre se acumulada en su rostro, le pareció extraño ya que tenia mucho tiempo sin sonrojarse, específicamente desde que despertó en aquella blanca habitación.

Cerro los ojos imaginando al pelinegro, podía ver aquel rostro perfecto marcado por la preocupación, las ojeras eran muy oscuras y se veía sumamente pálido, su corazón se contrajo al recordar la inverosímil lagrima que rodo por su mejilla cuando abrió los ojos, aquellos ojos negros se iluminaron y para ella toda la habitación desapareció, solo el existía y sabia que de alguna manera era por causa de Sasuke que ella seguía viva.

"No sé que paso en todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente demo, se que fue por Sasuke que volví… Algo me lo dice" Razono sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba al saber que pronto volvería a tocarlo, a abrazarlo, a dejarse proteger por el.

-Hinata…- Una profunda voz la hizo girarse sorprendida y sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas asintió al ver aquella picara sonrisa dibujarse en sus delgados labios. –Y tu imoto?- Interrogo al ver que no estaba la castaña por ningún lugar.

-Aquí estoy- La aguda voz de la menor resonó a espaldas del pelinegro, este se giro y la vio salir del baño con un envase de agua tibia y una toalla húmeda. –No se como permites que esas mujeres no cuiden bien a mi Onee-san- Se quejo abiertamente mientras volvía a ocupar su lugar en la silla alta.

-Hanabi ya he tenido suficientes problemas con esas enfermeras- Respondió el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y parándose al otro lado de la cama, fijo su mirada en la perlada de su prometida y sintió como su pecho se contrajo.

-Cuando le quitaran todo esto?- Soltó la castaña mientras seguía pasando la toalla por el rostro de la mayor, ahora este se encontraba caliente y solo podía atribuirlo al sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. –Ella quiere hablar Uchiha…- Agrego todavía sin mirar directamente al pelinegro.

-Lo se- Comento descuidadamente mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de la mayor de las Hyuuga, sintió como su corazón pesaba en cada latido al sentir el suave respirar de la ojiblanca cerca de sus dedos.

"Sasuke…" Pensó siguiendo el lánguido trayecto de los dedos del pelinegro por su cabello, le era difícil respirar y podía sentir el yeso aplastar sus costillas pero, podía soportar cada incomodidad por ese simple y delicado roce.

Sus ojos se clavaron en esa oscura mirada, sus delgados labios contraídos le daban un aire aun mas imponente, los mechones de su cabello cayendo a cada lado de su rostro, su respiración era irregular y en su mirada se dejaba ver el deseo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

-Voy a ver si ya llego Umiko-san- La aguda voz de su hermana menor la saco del trance haciéndola sonrojar aun mas, la leve risa del Uchiha la hizo girarse para verlo sonreír discretamente mientras se apartaba un poco de la cama.

-Ve si el dobe anda con ella. Necesito hablar con el- Su grave voz resonó por toda la habitación estremeciendo a la ojiblanca, mas la castaña solo asintió sin darle importancia y de un salto se bajo de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Cuida bien a mi Onee-san- Amenazo fuertemente al tiempo que se dejaba escuchar un portazo, ambos mayores se miraron compartiendo la gracia que aquel comportamiento les producía.

-Pronto te sacare de aquí Hinata- La voz del pelinegro sonó algo quebrada preocupando un poco a la ojiblanca que, movió una de sus manos intentando calmar la sensación de tristeza que le producía aquel tono de voz. –Veré si pueden tratarte en casa- Completo tomando la tibia mano de la ojiblanca y rozándola con sus labios.

"Yo solo quiero estar contigo" Pensó sintiendo la frustración nuevamente correr por su cuerpo, no podía soportar la situación de no hablarle, de no besarlo, de pedirle perdón por haber perdido a su pequeño hijo. "Deseaba tanto que nacieras" Reflexiono sintiendo como su garganta ardía mientras sus mejillas se mojaban con sus amargas lagrimas.

-Hinata…- Murmuro el pelinegro al ver las lagrimas que empezaban a bajar silenciosamente por el rostro de su prometida, hizo una mueca de dolor haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara, se inclino para abrazarla intentando de esta manera calmar aquel dolor que brotaba de lo mas profundo de su alma.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El lugar estaba mas lleno que de costumbre, sonrió al ver como una pelirrosa alzaba su mano saludándola para que se acercara a ellas, sus pasos fueron lentos, estaba agotada, la semana había sido muy difícil y mas con todos los trabajos que le estaban mandando en la universidad.

-Umiko-chan!- La burlona voz de su amiga resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que la aludida solo bajara la cabeza y aumentara la velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible a la mesa.

-Ohayo- Saludo la peliazulada mientras veía con cierta gracia como la castaña se sentaba y suspiraba relajándose en su posición. –Creo que no te veía así de agobiada desde…-

-Desde que intentaba ocultar su relación con Naruto-sempai- La divertida voz de la pelirrosa hizo que la castaña se tensara en su lugar y automáticamente todas sus amigas empezaron a reír hasta más no poder.

-Que sucede Umiko-chan porque estas tan tensa?- Pregunto la pelinegra, su rostro todavía adornado por una sonrisa picara pero sus ojos demostraban el verdadero interés por su situación.

-Naruto ha estado ocupado con Uchiha-san- Revelo tomando su coleta baja y empezando a jugar con la punta de su cabello. –Se supone que es un secreto- Confeso bajando su mirada mientras sentía a su alrededor a sus amigas mas silenciosas de lo normal.

-Sera que…- La pelirrosa se corto a mitad de la frase al ver como la peliazulada le hacia un gesto para que no expresara la idea general en voz alta, trago fuerte y suspiro dejándose caer totalmente en su asiento.

-Debe ser una sorpresa para Hina-chan!- Dijo animada la pelinegra sonriendo captando la atención de todas sus amigas. –Es algo evidente no?- Completo al ver como sus amigas la miraban con la confusión reflejada en sus ojos.

-Baka…- Soltó la pelirrosa aguantando las ganas de reír mientras las demás se relajaban y también empezaban a reír. –Si Hina-chan todavía le falta algún tiempo para salir de la clínica… Como podría estarle preparando una sorpresa!- Dijo sonriendo mientras la peliazulada asentía.

-Demo…- Intento refutar la pelinegra pero la castaña tosió un poco y logro captar la atención de las tres mujeres.

-Uchiha-san consiguió que la trasladaran a su casa- Confeso bajando su mirada, ya había hablado con el pelinegro de decirle a sus amigas y el no se había mostrado en desacuerdo pero, sabia bien que a él no le gustaban demasiado las visitas.

-Sugoi!- La primera en salir de la impresión fue la pelinegra que sonrió a mas no poder y empezó a aplaudir. –Yo sabia que Sasuke-san lograría que a Hina-chan la sacaran de esa clínica tan espantosa- Se regocijo mientras se terminaba de un sorbo su malteada.

-Significa que pronto podremos visitarla sin que debamos entrar una a la vez- Dijo la peliazulada mientras las demás asentían. –Umiko… En que esta ayudando Naruto-sempai a Uchiha-san?- Recordó notando como su amiga se volvía a poner nerviosa.

-Cierto Umiko-chan, en que afecta que este Naruto-sempai ayudando a Uchiha-kun con que Hina-chan salga de la clínica?- Pregunto la pelirrosa viendo como su amiga tragaba fuerte y suspiraba negando lentamente.

-Tendrán que verlo ustedes mismas- Dijo subiendo su mirada y sonriendo tiernamente, hasta ella le costaba creer aquello que le había contado el rubio y era algo que ella no podía divulgar tan a la ligera.

-Por lo menos Hina-chan estará en un lugar mas cómodo y podremos visitarla mas seguido- Dijo la pelinegra todavía contenta por la noticia. –Y cuando la trasladan?-

-Ya para este fin de semana debería estar fuera de la clínica… Uchiha-san se ha esforzado mucho para conseguir esa aprobación- Dijo la castaña sonriendo tiernamente.

-Así que el Uchiha si tenia sentimientos después de todo- Se burlo la peliazulada tomando un largo sorbo de su te mientras veía como las demás la veían confundidas.

-Uchiha-kun siempre quiso a Hina-chan… Eso se le notaba aunque lo negara- Se burlo la pelirrosa recordando la pequeña discusión que tuvo con la ojiblanca por el. –Dudo que haya alguien capaz de interponerse contra esos sentimientos- Completo jugando con un mechón de su cabello y viendo como sus amigas sonreían.

-Por kami!- Grito la pelinegra sobresaltándolas a todas. –Se nos hizo tarde!- Gimió y se levanto tan rápido como pudo, recogió sus cosas y empezó a caminar fuera del lugar.

-Siempre sucede lo mismo- Se quejo la peliazulada haciendo que las otras dos rieran por lo debajo y las tres abandonaron aquel lugar para volver a sus clases, ya era una costumbre que se atrasaran para las clases del turno de la tarde.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Los grandes cristales vibraban ante la cantidad de gente que pasaba cerca de aquel exclusivo restaurant, giro su mirada hastiada mientras tomaba un poco mas de su delgada copa de cristal, sentía sobre si aquella penetrante mirada pero prefería ignorarla a escuchar algún tipo de reclamo de su parte.

-Que es lo que sucede?- Una tercera voz irrumpió en su pensamiento viendo como el hombre también se giraba para ver a la persona que había roto el silencio. –Que es lo que quieres?- Su voz se quebró intentando mantenerse firme ante aquella imperturbable mirada.

-Sabes bien para que las he llamado… Y me sorprende ver que eres tu quien ha roto el silencio- Se burlo cruzándose de brazos, sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en su interlocutora ignorando olímpicamente a la mujer que segundos antes había sido su centro de atención.

-Sabes bien que no se me dan bien las esperas.. Y menos si es algo relacionado contigo- Se quejo cruzando sus brazos y soltando un sonoro gruñido, la otra mujer solo suspiro y clavo sus profundos ojos en el hombre.

-Dinos lo que tengas que decir- Su voz salió pausada a través de sus labios mientras veía como el hombre suspiraba y se apoyaba en el espaldar de la silla, su compañera bajo su mirada apretando el borde de su vestido, estaba realmente frustrada.

-Quiero que se alejen de el- Decreto haciendo que ambas se estremecieran en sus lugares. –Ya no tienen nada que buscar en esta ciudad- Dijo desviando su mirada hacia las atestadas calles de Tokio, podía sentir la impotencia de ambas mujeres pero no le importaba.

-Y quien dijo que haremos lo que tu digas?- Su voz sonó mas alta de lo que le habría gustado y sus manos chocaron contra la mesa llamando la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor. –Y menos a sacarnos de la ciudad! Quien te crees que eres?- Se burlo dejándose caer en su lugar y soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Imoto…- Susurro la otra mujer, su vista se giro de su compañera al hombre que tenían frente a ellas, hace tanto que él había dejado las amenazas de lado, y no era una buena señal que estuviera dando ese tipo de orden.

-Natsuko… No me hagas sacarte por las malas- Su voz sonó profunda, sin ningún rastro de duda y los ojos de ambas mujeres temblaron al ver esa mirada opaca clavarse en ambas. –Deja a Sasuke en paz… Yo sabré si te acercas a él o si intentas hacer algo-

-Itachi… Hace demasiado tiempo deje de tenerle miedo a tus amenazas- Dijo prepotente, se puso de pie y sin despedirse empezó a caminar hacia la salida, no podía soportar más tales humillaciones.

-Que es lo que intentas lograr Itachi?- La suave voz de la mayor de las rubias capto nuevamente la atención del pelinegro que suspirando se dejo caer en su lugar y con los ojos cerrados guardo silencio.

Pudo ver el brillante cabello de su hermana abandonar definitivamente el restaurant al verla cruzar la amplia avenida, su vestido morado danzaba a su alrededor llamando la atención de cuanta persona pasaba cerca de ella, mas sin embargo, la mujer no hacia el mas mínimo caso a los comentarios que parecían muy subidos de tono.

-Este es un capricho que se salió de control Megumi… Debes decirle que abandone la idea de reconquistar a Sasuke… Su familia no dejara que se acerque a el…- Se quejo suavemente haciendo que la rubia volviera su mirada a él. –Debes llevártela- Ordeno abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

-Como la saco de aquí Itachi? Ella no entiende razones y no quiere entender que lo que siente Sasuke por esa niña es algo mucho más fuerte… Algo que ella no podría romper- Su voz fue bajando conforme hablaba, ella sabia que ya era un caso perdido.

-Y tu?- La pregunta la tomo desprevenida agitándole levemente, podía sentir aquellos negros ojos grabar sus movimientos poniéndola aun mas nerviosa. –Que es lo que harás Megumi?-

-Yo?...- Soltó dándose por vencida, sabia que a él no podría mentirle, la conocía demasiado bien. –Me iré, mi esposo quiere que cambiemos de ambiente, dice que la ciudad me esta afectando demasiado y creo… Creo que tiene razón- Aclaro tomando su bolso y poniéndose de pie.

-No piensas decirle lo que hiciste?- Pregunto viendo como la mujer se congelaba en su lugar, el saco unos billetes y los puso sobre la mesa, sus pasos fueron rápidos y silenciosos llegando hasta la mujer sin que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

-Itachi tu…- Pero se corto al sentir como la mano del pelinegro se posaba en su espalda baja y la obligaba a caminar junto a él. –No serias capaz…- Dijo asustada mientras seguía el ritmo que guiaba el pelinegro.

"No sabes de lo que soy capaz" Reflexiono apretando sus dedos contra la espalda de la mujer sintiendo como temblaba ante el contacto, clavo sus ojos en los de ella y esta resignada se dejo guiar por el hombre.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Camino lentamente intentando controlar sus ansias, podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba rápidamente produciéndole una sensación de hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, sentía su respiración más pesada a cada paso que daba pero su imagen seguía intacta, siempre sereno aunque estuviera tan preocupado.

"Preocupado" Repitió la palabra sonriendo de lado, nunca pensó que podría estar tan preocupado por alguien y quien diría que seria por esa pequeña niña que se cruzo en su vida por casualidad.

-Ne teme no crees que deberíamos darnos prisa?- La voz alegre de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos y gruñendo asintió avanzando un poco mas rápido, Naruto lograba descifrar sus necesidades sin que el tuviera que decir palabra.

El pasillo se le hizo mas largo de lo normal pero lo atribuía a su nerviosismo, había conseguido que trasladaran a la Hyuuga fuera del hospital y eso era lo único que el necesitaba, simplemente saber que estaría mucho mas cómoda en la casa.

-Oe…- La voz del rubio cortó sus pensamientos al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo, iba tan concentrado que casi se pasó la puerta de la habitación de la ojiblanca, la disimulada risa de su amigo lo hizo gruñir y liberándose bruscamente empujo la puerta.

-Uchiha… Te estabas tardando demasiado- La aguda voz de la menor de las Hyuuga lo tranquilizo, la vio caminar a paso rápido hacia el y tomándolo del antebrazo lo acerco un poco mas a la cama donde estaba un batallón de enfermeras lideradas por la voluptuosa rubia de dos coletas que estaban terminando de examinar a la ojiblanca.

-Esta estable Tsunade-sensei y ya esta por terminar el efecto de la anestesia- Dijo neutralmente la enfermera de cabellos negros, la rubia asintió y con cuidado tomo el tubo que se encontraba en la garganta de la ojiblanca.

-Que piensa hacer?- La voz grave del pelinegro resonó por la habitación congelando así a todas las enfermeras, mas la rubia solo suspiro y se giro para verlo de manera amenazante.

-Uchiha… Solo le quito la vía respiratoria… No puedo hacerlo con ella despierta ya que podría romper su faringe- Explico notando como la pequeña castaña que había permanecido imperturbable se movió ágilmente hasta la puerta.

-Tsunade-sensei…- Llamo la pelinegra haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran hacia ella. –Esta a punto de despertar- Concluyo bajando su mirada hacia la carpeta que tenia en las manos empezando a escribir.

-Si me permites hacer mi trabajo Uchiha- Dijo prepotentemente la rubia que sin esperar respuesta se giro nuevamente a la inconsciente ojiblanca y colocándose unos guantes soltó la manguera que rodeaba el tubo.

Era un tubo trasparentoso, no era tan ancho como la manguera que estaba conectada a el pero parecía bastante incomodo, un gemido broto de los pálidos blancos de la Hyuuga mayor al momento que la rubia jalo el tubo y pareció trabarse en alguna parte de la garganta de la ojiblanca.

-Vamos Hinata…- Un susurro escapo de los labios de la rubia preocupando así al pelinegro, esta volvió a jalar haciendo que otro gemido aun mas fuerte se escuchara por toda la habitación.

-Tsunade-sensei- La pelinegra frunció el ceño mientras terminaba de cortar la historia que una de las maquinas termino de imprimir y otra empezaba a emitir un sonido agudo. –Debe sacarlo ya- Murmuro girándose hacia la rubia que con aquello asintió y con un último jalón saco el tubo.

Un gemido fuerte broto de los labios de la ojiblanca al tiempo que empezaba a toser escupiendo un poco de sangre, el pelinegro sin pensarlo avanzo hasta ella tomándola fuertemente por los hombros.

-Listo… Ahora oficialmente puede trasladarla hacia donde quiera Uchiha- Murmuro la rubia al tiempo que firmaba la orden de salida de la ojiblanca, Sasuke se congelo en su lugar esperando que las enfermeras dejaran aquella habitación.

-Nosotros le diremos cuando puede salir de la clínica Uchiha-san- Sus ojos dejaron de ver el delgado cuerpo de su prometida para prestar atención a la voz que le estaba hablando, vio esos ojos verdes que nunca mostraban ninguna emoción y su cabello negro caer a cada lado de su rostro.

-Cuanto más debo esperar- Dijo neutralmente viendo como la pelinegra suspiraba cansinamente y sin dar ninguna respuesta empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación. –Le pregunte algo…- Su voz sonó amenazante congelando a la enfermera en su lugar.

-Hyuuga-san podrá irse apenas se despierte- Respondió intentando no sentirse intimidada por aquella profunda mirada negra. –Una enfermera ira a visitarla para verificar que todo este en orden y se recupere sin ningún inconveniente- Informo, el pelinegro cerro sus manos con fuerza intentando contener su inconformidad con aquella noticia.

-Sa… Sasuke- El débil tono de la voz de la ojiblanca hizo que el pelinegro se girara ignorando totalmente a la enfermera y caminara lentamente hacia donde se encontraba acostada la ojiblanca.

Sus manos estaban frías, podía sentir el peso de los yesos sobre sus costillas y un ardor permanente en la garganta, no reconoció su voz hasta que se dio cuenta que el pelinegro se había girado hacia ella haciéndola sonreír suavemente.

-Ya vamos a casa Hinata- Intento sonar lo mas tranquilo posible al momento que llego junto a la ojiblanca, ella estaba sonriendo y aunque todavía lucia muy pálida el podía notar su cambio de animo, ella estaba mejorando.

-Arigatou- Un sonido ronco escapo de su garganta incomodándola pero se tranquilizo al ver como los oscuros ojos del Uchiha se iluminaban haciendo que sus mejillas se calentaran y obligándola a bajar su mirada.

"Sasuke-kun…" Pensó la ojiblanca al tiempo que su cuerpo empezó a pesarle demasiado, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente aunque ella luchara por mantenerlos abiertos, entrelazo su mano con la del Uchiha y se dejo absorber por la oscuridad que la invitaba a descansar y olvidar aquella dolorosa realidad.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Que tal quedo? Me imagino que estarán un tanto sorprendidos de lo rápido que Hinata se va a casa pero…. Ah estado mucho tiempo en la clínica! Algo debió sanar lo suficiente como para llevársela! No puedo hacer que el fic transcurra eternamente en la clínica (particularmente me aterran) En el próximo capi responderé los reviews que me dejen! Gracias a los que no han abandonado la historia a pesar de mi desaparición! Y a los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos! La verdad que me motivan a continuar! Kisses! Matta ne! **


	34. Chapter 34 El Regalo Perfecto

**Gomene! De verdad lamento nuevamente tanto tiempo de retraso, no hay excusas para mí, solo espero que este capi compense el largo tiempo de ausencia. Antes que nada quiero desearles a todos mis lectores un feliz año 2013, espero que estas fiestas la hayan pasado de maravilla y en la mejor compañía, recuerden también que Kishimoto de dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto yo solo dejo fluir mi imaginación con sus bellos personajes.**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXXIV. El Regalo Perfecto. **

El viento golpeaba lánguidamente los cristales creando un ronroneo suave, el sol no había terminado de ocultarse llenando el cielo de tonos naranjas y rojizos, sus ojos viajaron desde las algodonadas nubes hasta el perfil de su acompañante, podía notar la melancolía adornar sus delicadas facciones, un suspiro escapo de sus labios llamando la atención de su interlocutora.

-Que sucede contigo?- Su voz sonó mas aguda que de costumbre haciendo que la rubia se girara completamente, sus ojos cristalizados brillaron al momento de encontrarse con ella, mordió su labio inferior y bajando su rostro soltó un sonoro suspiro obligándola a guardar silencio.

-Natsuko..- Logro decir por lo debajo, vio como las rodillas de su hermana se juntaban dándole a entender que le escuchaba. –Me iré de la ciudad- Confeso apretando sus puños sobre su regazo, cerro los ojos al tiempo que un agudo grito inundo todo el lugar.

-Nani?! Como que te vas?!- Grito poniéndose de pie de un salto, tomo del antebrazo a su gemela y la obligo a mirarla. –Que mierda te dijo el Uchiha?! Como fue que logro convencerte?!- Grito apretando fuertemente el agarre haciendo que la rubia gimiera de dolor pero, en su mirada brillaba la rabia que aquella confesión le producía.

-Iie…- Logro pronunciar al momento que sintió que su brazo era liberado, colocando su mano en el lugar donde latía el fuerte agarre de su antebrazo, sus ojos se encontraron con unos idénticos, la rabia parecía nublar el brillo que antes caracterizaba la mirada de su gemela. –Es algo que yo misma decidí- Concluyo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el gran ventanal, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse haciendo que la mujer suspirara melancólicamente.

-Iie… Lo decidiste después de hablar con Itachi!- Soltó entre dientes viendo la silueta de su gemela, se giro apretando los puños e intento calmar la furia que corría por su cuerpo, apretó sus labios y miro de reojo a Megumi, esta seguía mirando fuera de la ventana, intentando tal vez convencerse a si misma de que aquella decisión era la correcta.

-Piensas irte y dejar así a Sasuke-kun?!- Dijo venenosa notando como su gemela se tensaba en su posición, sonrió para si y girándose totalmente hacia ella volvió a ocupar su lugar en la barra de la cocina. –No creo que sea lo que realmente de…- Se corto al escuchar un gemido escapar de los labios de su siempre tranquila hermana.

-Basta!- Grito girándose totalmente hacia su gemela, noto sus labios abiertos por la frase que no termino y sus ojos brillaban confundidos por aquella reacción. –Yo no tengo nada que buscar en Sasuke… Yo tengo un esposo Natsuko! El no podría perdonarme si me negara a su petición de marcharme- Dijo avanzando lentamente hacia su gemela, podía notar el desconcierto aumentar en sus facciones pero prefería continuar con aquel arranque de valentía.

-Yo no debo hacer nada mas en esta ciudad…- Concluyo guardando para si todos los sentimientos que había sacudido el Uchiha mayor, sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella tarde y se detuvo a unos centímetros del cuerpo de su gemela. –Natsuko… Tú tampoco tienes nada que esperar o que buscar de Sasuke Uchiha- Revelo intentando sonreír, el miedo bailo en las pupilas de la aludida que negó frenéticamente y empujo levemente a su hermana.

-Iie… Sasuke-kun me ama Megumi- Dijo intentando contener el miedo que aquella conversación le estaba produciendo. –El solo esta atado a la Hyuuga porque su familia así se lo impuso- Se excusó, podía sentir la incomodidad bailar por todo su cuerpo al tiempo que un nuevo suspiro escapaba de los labios de su oyente.

-Iie… El evito que ese compromiso se rompiera- Confeso recordando vividamente lo que le comento Itachi, era algo que no podría olvidar y que en cierta forma la había liberado de su culpabilidad.

**Flash Back**

_Podía sentir la mano caliente del pelinegro guiarla lentamente hacia una zona desolada de aquel tranquilo parque, veía como pasaban a su alrededor niños corriendo y sus alegres risas la hicieron sentir incomoda en aquel lugar. _

_-Megumi…- Llamo la grave voz del pelinegro, esta detuvo su caminar y se giro solo para observar como este admiraba una pequeña familia a unos cuantos metros de distancia. –Dime… Que es lo que piensas?- No se giro a verla, suspiro empezando a caminar hasta colocarse junto a su antiguo amigo. _

_-Con respecto a que Itachi?- Logro articular intentando calmar la intranquilidad que aquella reunión le producía. –Pienso muchas cosas, en cual estas realmente interesado?- Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca junto al pelinegro. _

_El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo se había limitado a admirar a esa pequeña familia a lo lejos, la rubia giro su rostro intentando encontrar que era lo que había distraído de aquella manera a su antiguo amigo. _

_-Ella estaba embarazada- La grave voz sonó ronca, haciendo que el corazón de la rubia se detuviera, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el aire pasaba lentamente por sus pulmones obligándola a gemir por lo debajo. _

_-Hinata tenia en su interior al heredero de Sasuke- Aclaro separando sus ojos de la familia lejana para centrarlos en la mujer que lo acompañaba, su fría y oscura mirada le dieron escalofríos a la rubia que inconscientemente bajo su rostro dándose cuenta que sus manos apretaban fuertemente su bolso. _

_-Yo no…. Yo no lo sabia- Murmuro por lo debajo intentando controlar su agitado corazón. –Como fue… Que fue lo que paso? Porque ya no esta?- Las preguntas salieron descontroladas por sus labios intentando calmar así su creciente incomodidad. _

_-Tuvo un accidente, ella pudo morir- Respondió, su voz se había vuelto neutra causando cierta curiosidad en la rubia que subió su mirada para percatarse que él no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición. _

_-Demo… Sasuke… Por eso es que el no puede romper el compromiso?- Quiso saber, su mirada se encontró nuevamente con la del Uchiha que solo suspiro y sin decir algo mas se giro nuevamente hacia el horizonte, esta vez sus ojos no se centraron en nada particular. _

_-Iie… Sasuke nunca quiso romper ese compromiso- Revelo caminando lentamente hacia quedar justo frente a la rubia, esta sintió un escalofrió recorrerla ante aquella afirmación, algo que ella había sospechado desde la primera vez. _

_-Y entonces… Porque todavía no se ha llevado a cabo?- Murmuro centrando su mirada en los zapatos del pelinegro, eran unos zapatos de vestir negros, un pantalón de vestir con delgadas líneas grises le daban un toque elegante al pelinegro y sin saber bien porque suspiro resignada. _

_-Sabes bien que nosotros no podemos casarnos a la ligera… Tenemos nuestras tradiciones- Murmuro un poco menos frio y se sentó junto a la mujer. –Megumi, realmente no tienes nada más que hacer aquí… Tienes un esposo que se preocupa por ti y que probablemente haya sospechado siempre lo que estuviste haciendo con Sasuke..-_

_-Iie… El no… No podría… No me querría a su lado si lo supiera- Revelo sintiendo pena por si misma, hasta que nivel se había rebajado por un capricho infantil, y mas aun, por un enamoramiento que nunca fue correspondido. –Porque… Porque lo piensas?- _

_-Porque alguna vez lo vi almorzar con Sasuke…- Una sonrisa sincera adorno sus delgados labios mientras tomaba las ahora frías manos de la rubia. –El realmente te ama Megumi… Ve e intenta tener una familia…- Aconsejo acariciando levemente aquellas suaves manos que sin proponérselo apretaron sus masculinas manos intentando armarse de valor. _

_-Porque? Porque te importa?- Murmuro sintiendo las lagrimas nublar sus ojos, vio un destello de aquella juventud que en su momento la había enamorado y se dio cuenta que el Uchiha no había cambiado. _

_-Eres mi amiga Megumi…- Confeso manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que ella solo rompía a llorar, sintió como sus manos eran liberadas para atraerla hasta su pecho consolándola en su dolor, dándole sin palabras las respuestas que ella siempre había necesitado. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Natsuko… Deberías hacer lo mismo- Comento volviendo a centrarse en su hermana gemela, podía verla reprimir la rabia caminando de un lado a otro, intentando en vano pensar en algo que le diera la suficiente razón para seguir con aquella persecución sin sentido.

-Iie… Sasuke me ama Megumi… Y no me interesa como te haya convencido el maldito Itachi… Yo no me daré por vencida tan fácil- Dijo entre dientes, sus ojos se clavaron en los de la rubia mayor y esta suspiro dándose por vencida.

-Natsuko… Sasuke esta con la Hyuuga porque así lo desea el- Dijo sintiendo un ligero sonido, ambas rubias se giraron para ver como la puerta principal se abría dejando ver a un hombre de cabello castaño, venia pensativo por lo que no se percato de la presencia de las hermanas cerca de la cocina.

-Hablaremos de esto luego- Concluyo la rubia mas volátil llamando la atención del recién llegado, y sin siquiera saludarlo salio del apartamento tirando la puerta detrás de si. "Yo no pienso rendirme tan fácil Megumi… Por eso es que Sasuke me eligió a mi en vez de a ti" Pensó apoyándose enteramente en la puerta, tenia que pensar en algo y tenia que hacerlo rápido, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Podía sentir la fría brisa golpear su frágil cuerpo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola sonreír, realmente se sentía mas tranquila dejando aquel lugar definitivamente.

-Al fin!- Una alegre voz a su lado la hizo girarse al tiempo que unas risas sonaron uniformemente, sus ojos se encontraron con la brillante mirada azulina que dejaba ver la felicidad que la invadía.

-Hina-chan, seguro que ya puedes salir?- Una voz mas tranquila resonó haciendo que centrara su atención en la menuda peliazul que siempre iba intentando calmar a sus siempre alocadas compañeras.

-Déjala… Si ya le dieron de alta fue por algo- La pelirrosa del grupo sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba para acariciar el ahora opaco cabello de la ojiblanca, esta suspiro ante la caricia y se apoyó completamente en el espaldar de la silla.

-Ohayo…- Saludo sin animo, su voz todavía sonaba algo ronca haciéndola sentir incomoda, bajo su mirada encontrando sus pálidas manos aferrarse frenéticamente al borde del delicado vestido lila que llevaba, una ola de dolor recorrió su cuerpo al verse sin su pequeño bulto.

-Ya… déjenle espacio- Gruño una aguda voz que empujo levemente la silla de la mayor de las Hyuuga haciéndola sonreír. –No ven que están presionando- Concluyo cruzándose de brazos, deseaba que el Uchiha hubiese ido a buscarlas, en lugar de eso había enviado a las ruidosas amigas de su hermana.

-Iie…- Soltó de golpe la ojiblanca girándose para ver a su hermana menor, sabía que estaba tan incómoda como ella pero, no había nada que hacer. –Estoy bien… Solo…- Se cortó colocando sus manos sobre su vientre plano, el ardor cubrió su garganta ahogando un gemido de dolor, no sabía que tan difícil seria sobrellevar aquel vacío que crecía en su corazón.

-Hina-chan…- Murmuro la castaña agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, sus ojos azules brillaban de preocupación haciendo que la ojiblanca se congelara, sabía que sus amigas solo querían que estuviera tranquila y el pensamiento de su pequeño hijo la entristecía de una manera que ninguna de ellas llegaría a comprender.

-Bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos, Uchiha-kun dijo que nos diéramos prisa- La voz nerviosa de la pelinegra capto la atención de todas, estaba más seria de lo normal, sus ojos fijos en el reloj principal de la clínica parecía estresarse más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Hai hai…- Acepto la pelirrosa empezando a caminar hacia una camioneta blanca, Hinata miro con extrañeza el camino que tomo su amiga, hasta el momento no había visto nunca aquella camioneta. –Vamos entonces, no queremos que nos vaya a regañar- Dijo burlescamente mirando de reojo a la ojiblanca, podía notar su mirada nerviosa mientras se dirigía al asiento del piloto.

-No debes manejar muy rápido, recuerda que todavía tiene los puntos- Recordó nerviosa la castaña mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la misma camioneta, la ojiblanca apretó sus manos intentando comprender que era lo que sucedía con ellas, nunca las había visto tan fuera de sí.

-Hai… Además que no queremos estar en una clínica en un buen tiempo- Dijo en tono burlesco la peliazul tocando ligeramente el hombro de la Hyuuga, esta se tensó al contacto y busco aquella mirada seria que le daba seguridad.

-Ano…- Su voz salió más baja de lo que esperaba pero consiguió captar la atención de sus amigas. –Porque están tan raras? Dónde vamos?- Murmuro sintiendo un vacío abrirse en su estómago, no reconocía su propia ansiedad, una que estaba reflejada en el rostro de todas sus acompañantes.

Tanto Karin como Konan se quedaron congeladas en sus lugares, el ligero movimiento de la silla fue lo que las hizo salir de su estupefacción y clavar sus miradas en la menor del grupo, esta solo suspiro apoyando todo su peso en las manos que sujetaban el comienzo de la silla solo para asentir débilmente.

-Etto… Hina-chan…- Empezó nerviosa la pelinegra, sus manos se juntaron intentando tal vez darse confianza de lo próximo que diría. –No lo vas a creer demo….-

-El Uchiha solo nos dio una dirección- La aguda voz de su hermana corto a la pelinegra, avanzo rápidamente hasta quedar frente al rostro de su hermana mayor notando la incredulidad reflejarse en sus perlados ojos. –El solo dijo que te lleváramos al salir de aquí- Completo ordenando algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Al principio no estábamos de acuerdo demo…- La peliazul soltó relajando sus hombros dándole a entender que eso era la verdad y que tal vez por ese desconocimiento es que todas estaban tan nerviosas. –Nos obligó a hacerlo- Concluyo haciendo que la sorpresa invadiera el cuerpo de la ojiblanca.

-Dijo que entonces no nos dejaría visitarte- Murmuro la pelinegra bajando su rostro, Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos para dejar escapar una ligera risa captando la atención de todas las presentes.

-Sasuke…- Susurro entre la ligera risa que vibraba por todo su cuerpo, no sabía cómo el hecho de pensar en el frio pelinegro diciendo aquello le podría provocar aquello pero, saber que él estaba tan preocupado por ella y su comodidad la hizo feliz a un nivel incomprensible.

-Hey!- Un grito capto la atención de las tres rezagadas haciéndolas brincar mientras se giraban hacia la gran camioneta. –No tenemos tiempo que perder- Continuo sacando uno de sus brazos y agitándolo, su rostro todavía reflejaba el nerviosismo haciendo reír nuevamente a la ojiblanca.

-Arigatou- Murmuro entre risas al sentir que nuevamente empezaba a moverse. –Sé que no es nada fácil- Dijo subiendo su mirada, sintió como la peliazul y la pelinegra la miraban de reojo y suspiraban sin agregar nada más a su comentario.

-Es la persona más insufrible del planeta- Se quejó abiertamente la menor soltando un ligero bufido. –Demo… Realmente está preocupado- Concluyo justo cuando llegaba frente a la camioneta, una pequeña rampa descendió ante sus ojos para darle paso hacia el interior del vehículo confundiéndola un poco.

-Son modificaciones, Uchiha-kun cree que no ibas a estar cómoda en una normal- Susurro la peliazul al tiempo que la aludida asentía y se dejaba empujar hasta el interior.

"Realmente sabe cómo distraer mi mente" Pensó sintiendo su corazón chocar contra sus costillas, ya pronto estaría junto al pelinegro y algo en su interior le indicaba que ya nada los volvería a separar.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Peino una última vez su cabello arreglándolo detrás de sus orejas, vio su reflejo en el gran espejo que adornaba su habitación repasando mentalmente toda su imagen, nada estaba fuera de lugar y se sintió complacida por aquella situación.

-Debemos irnos- Una grave voz interrumpió su línea de pensamiento, encontró su mirada dorada con una oscura a través del espejo y suspirando se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al hombre.

-Estoy nerviosa- Murmuro avanzando lentamente hacia aquella calidez, sabía que no debía estarlo pero, era una situación que nunca antes había experimentado.

-Seguro que a ella le gustara- La voz sonó pastosa obligándola a suspirar, el hombre llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y traía puesto una camisa de vestir y unos jeans oscuros, la cadena con el símbolo de su familia brillaba en medio de su nívea piel.

-No me refiero a eso- Murmuro apoyando su rostro en el pecho del hombre, su mente viajo a esa mañana donde se habían encontrado en una situación totalmente opuesta a la de ese momento, donde habían logrado por pura suerte dejar la discusión a medias.

**Flash Back. **

_Como lo hacía en cada reunión se colocó detrás del mayor de los Uchiha justo después de entregar las carpetas a todos los presentes, se sentía aliviada de ver nuevamente a su cuñado, aunque no tenía buen aspecto le alegraba verlo fuera de la clínica. _

_-Logre sacarla de la clínica- Su voz resonó en toda la habitación haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en él. –La trataran en casa- Recostó su cuerpo en la gran silla y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara mientras desafiaba todas las miradas que tenía sobre sí. _

_-Todavía no hemos decidido lo que sucederá a partir de ahora- Dijo retadoramente el patriarca de la familia Hyuuga, el pelinegro solo abrió los ojos para verlo fijamente. –Hinata deberá volver a la mansión Hyuuga- Dijo golpeando el gran escritorio haciendo que un malestar recorriera a todos los presentes. _

_-Iie… Sigue siendo mi prometida y la llevare donde quiera- Murmuro el menor intentando mantener la calma. –Además, debe ser un lugar donde se sienta cómoda- _

_-Qué insinúas?- El castaño mastico la frase al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. –Crees que aceptara estar en ese lugar? Que le recordara todo lo malo que ha vivido esta temporada?- Las palabras salieron de manera acida tensando un poco al mayor de los hermanos y a la mujer que siempre los acompañaba. _

_-Hiashi-kun…- Otra voz igual de tensa corto la situación haciendo que todas las miradas recayeran ahora sobre él. –No crees que estas exagerando?- Dijo pausadamente intentando relajar la situación en la que habían terminado. _

_-Es mi primogénita y no dejare que siga sufriendo a causa de tu hijo!- Dijo golpeando nuevamente el gran escritorio. –Ese compromiso se iba a dar por terminado en la última reunión- _

_-Iie… Estábamos esperando la opinión de tu hija- Sus ojos negros miraron al castaño desafiante haciendo que un ronco bufido escapara de sus labios y se apoyara nuevamente en el espaldar de la silla. –Mi hijo cumplió con la parte que tanto querías y el accidente no es algo que ninguno haya deseado- _

_-Además podrá preguntarle a Hanabi-chan lo que opina de la situación ya que es la que más cerca la ha vivido- Nuevamente la neutral voz del menor de los Uchiha lleno el salón. –Si desea una opinión que vaya a beneficiar a Hinata- Su oscura mirada se encontró con una perlada que lo miraba con recelo. _

_-A mi parecer deberíamos esperar que Hinata pueda dar su opinión con respecto a eso- La voz de Itachi captó la atención y cerrando la carpeta apoyo su rostro en sus dos manos. –Tsunade-sensei ha dicho que su recuperación es segura y mi ototo ya sabe la naturaleza del compromiso, no veo porque razón habría de romperlo a estas alturas- _

_El silencio reino en la habitación, los cuatro hombres divagaban en sus pensamientos haciendo que ella se sintiera fuera de lugar, sabía bien que la ojiblanca era una persona delicada y aquel cambio de ambiente sin una verdadera explicación la deprimiría. _

_-Ano…- Su suave voz le causo un escalofrió, concentro su mirada en la carpeta que yacía en las manos de su esposo y suspiro. –Creo que lo que Hinata necesita es estar con Sasuke-kun…- Comento mirando fijamente al patriarca de los Hyuuga. _

_-Porque crees eso?- La pregunta atrapo a todos desprevenidos, esperarían cualquier otra viniendo del Hyuuga menos esa interrogante, era la que menos favorecía su punto de vista. _

_-Creo que ella debe estar con el padre de su hijo- Dijo teniendo más confianza en su punto de vista. –Ella es muy emocional y aunque no lo ha demostrado desde que despertó sé que debe estar sufriendo por esa situación, considero que lo mejor es que este con Sasuke que le aseguro también sufre la pérdida de su pequeño primogénito- Un nudo se formó en su garganta entrecortando su voz, no dejo que la tristeza que aquella verdad le producía se evidenciara en el resto de su cuerpo, no podía dejarlo al descubierto. _

_-Creo que Aiko-chan tiene razón- El patriarca de los Uchiha fue el primero en romper el silencio sorprendiendo a sus dos hijos. –Probablemente Mikoto también este de acuerdo con ella- Dijo asintiendo al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos, ya su decisión estaba tomada. _

_-Solo hasta que pueda venir a esta reunión y dar su punto de vista, si ella no lo desea el compromiso se romperá- Dijo de mala gana el Hyuuga tomando la carpeta y poniéndose de pie para irse del lugar. _

_-Hanabi-chan tiene la dirección- La voz del pelinegro menor sonó más baja de lo normal. –Puede ir si lo desea- Agrego tomando la carpeta y poniéndose también de pie, no tenía mucho tiempo libre. _

"_Sasuke-kun" La pelinegra se tensó al ver como el patriarca de los Hyuuga solo asentía al tiempo que el cuerpo de Sasuke se relajaba en su posición y a paso lento empezó a dejar aquel lugar. _

_-Arigatou Aiko-chan- Una voz muy cerca de ella la hizo sobresaltarse para mirar al patriarca de los Uchiha hacer una pequeña reverencia y empezar a salir de la habitación. –Seguro que sin tu opinión Hiashi se habría llevado a Hinata devuelta a la mansión Hyuuga- Concluyo haciendo que un vacío se instalara en la boca del estómago de la pelinegra y esta solo asintiera nerviosa ante el comentario de su siempre insatisfecho suegro. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

"De no ser por Hinata ellos no serían tan flexibles conmigo" Pensó volviendo a la realidad, sintió unos cálidos besos en su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar y haciendo que escapara una risa involuntaria de su cuerpo.

-Vamos…- El aliento rozo su rostro haciéndola suspirar y se encontró nuevamente con esas oscuras orbes que la miraban con intensidad, una de sus manos rodeo su cintura apretando su delgado cuerpo contra el de él haciendo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

-Él no es nada paciente- Murmuro sensualmente mientras una sonrisa escapaba de su boca, y con sus brazos atrapaba el cuello del pelinegro apretándose más contra su firme cuerpo, un ronco gemido resonó en la habitación mientras unía lentamente sus labios con los de su esposo liberándose del pesar que unos minutos atrás ocupaba totalmente su mente.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Los arboles cubiertos con ligeras capas brillantes reflejaban tenuemente los rayos del sol iluminando el camino, los tonos rosados y naranjas empezaban a cubrir la calle mientras el murmullo del viento rozaba lánguidamente los cristales de las grandes ventanas, el aroma de humedad llenaba toda la habitación fundiéndose con el olor a menta y canela de los inciensos que le habían regalado horas antes.

-Teme ten paciencia- Murmuro una alegre voz a su lado, unas ligeras palmaditas dieron en su hombro derecho obligándolo a soltar el aire contenido que escapo como un silbido entre sus labios.

-Debían llegar hace 20 minutos- La fría voz dejo escapar el matiz preocupado que el pelinegro estaba viviendo, mientras unos ojos azules se volvían nuevamente al gran ventanal que iluminaba completamente la sala de estar del lugar.

-Recuerda que deben ir lento, ella todavía tiene puntos delicados- Dijo intentando calmar así los ánimos de su siempre serio amigo, pocos vehículos pasaban por aquella zona lo que hacía más desesperante la espera.

Suspiro irritado mientras se daba la vuelta para encaminarse a la cocina, debía distraerse de alguna manera sino terminaría asesinando al rubio que había estado involucrado en aquella idea descabellada desde el inicio.

"Debió haberme dicho que era una pésima idea" Pensó recriminándole aquello a su amigo que en silencio le seguía, una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba aquel masculino rostro consiguiendo solo que se irritara más con aquella tardanza.

-No te preocupes tanto, Nauma-chan sabe bien lo que hace- Su voz sonó algo más tensa acercándose a la barra, se sentó en una de las sillas y removió su cabello intentando calmar sus propios nervios. –No ha pasado nada- Murmuro clavando su mirada en la baldosa de un crema brillante mientras sentía como el pelinegro se movía por todo el lugar.

-Lo sé- Murmuro colocando una taza de té rojo entre las manos de su amigo, los ojos azules brillaron intentando definir aquel acto que ni el mismo se había percatado que haría.

-Vaya…- Dijo intentando contener la risa que intentaba escapar de su garganta, el gruñido de su acompañante la hizo más difícil de contener, dándose cuenta que realmente el pelinegro había cambiado desde que aquella delicada chica había aparecido en su vida.

_-Mantén los ojos cerrados… No hagas trampas!- _Una suave voz inundo todo el lugar haciendo que ambos hombres se tensaran y dejando sus tazas de lado caminaron rápidamente hacia el recibidor.

-Sugoi…- Un murmullo voló por la habitación al tiempo que ambos entraban al campo de visión de las mujeres que acababan de llegar, las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar y una a una fueron soltando exclamaciones de sorpresa empezando a caminar hacia el interior del lugar.

-Oe… Ya puedo abrirlos?- Una suave y ronca voz lleno el lugar, su cuerpo se tensó al encontrar su delgada silueta descansando en una silla de ruedas, sus manos se apretaban y aflojaban sobre su regazo y mordía compulsivamente su labio inferior obligándolo a sonreír.

-Onee-chan debes esperar que te digamos!- Se quejó la niña a su lado obligando al Uchiha a verla también, su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa al igual que el de las otras chicas más sus manos seguían aferrados fuertemente a la parte alta de la silla.

El pelinegro avanzo entre las chicas que acababan de llegar hasta colocarse justo frente a la silla, un bufido de fastidio escapo de la boca de la menor, sus ojos negros se encontraron con los perlados que lo retaban fieramente, el hombre se cruzó de brazos impidiéndole avanzar un centímetro más.

-Vamos Hanabi-chan ya deja el suspenso- La alegre voz de la castaña de ojos azules rompió aquella atmosfera y caminando rápidamente tomo a la menor de los hombros empezando a alejarla de la silla de su hermana mayor, Hinata en su lugar se removió nerviosa, girando su rostro a ambos lados pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Chicas… Quisiera abrir los ojos!- Se quejó abiertamente al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosado, las risas inundaron el ambiente haciendo que el calor en su rostro aumentara, cubrió sus ojos con las manos para evitar hacer trampa. "Odio estos juegos" Se recrimino mentalmente mientras mordía nuevamente su labio inferior.

-Hinata…- La ronca voz del pelinegro inundo sus oídos congelándola en su lugar, su aroma lleno enteramente su nariz haciéndola gemir por lo debajo y unos dedos cálidos empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas tomando sus manos para empezar a separarlas de sus ojos.

-Sasuke…- Gimió levemente encontrándose con la calidez que le producía aquella mirada oscura, todavía se notaban las ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos, sin embargo su rostro seguía siendo perfecto, su pensamiento la traiciono haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente y causando en él una sonrisa torcida que la obligo a contener el aire.

-Ne Hina-chan… Que piensas de tu sorpresa?- La voz emocionada de la pelirrosa la obligo a separar su mirada de la del pelinegro y se fijó por primera vez en el lugar donde se encontraba, un grito agudo quiso escapar de su garganta más sus manos fueron más rápidas logrando opacarlo en su boca.

Unas escaleras de madera estaban justo frente a ella, a su derecha estaba una entrada a una habitación totalmente crema brillante de donde escapaba un ligero aroma a te rojo, se volvió rápidamente a su izquierda encontrándose con las siluetas nerviosas de sus amigas, detrás una gran sala iluminaba por los ahora tenues rayos de sol, un ligero sonido indicaba que la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar el olor a humedad, unos cuantos muebles negros de terciopelo estaban colocados en medio de la habitación tapizada desde el techo hasta el suelo de dibujos ligeros de árboles de cerezo que asemejaban totalmente el camino del parque hacia su lugar secreto.

-Sasuke?...- Llamo muy bajito sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de explotar en medio de su pecho, sus ojos buscaron los negros que le daban paz, intentando comprender que era aquello que veía. –Que… Que es… Que es esto?- Logro articular de manera entrecortada sintiendo como el calor de sus mejillas se extendía hasta sus orejas.

-Esto?- Murmuro agachándose hasta su altura, su mano atrapado los frágiles dedos de la ojiblanca sintiendo la calidez de aquella suave mano bajo la suya y con un movimiento rápido señalo todo lo que ella tenía a la vista, la vio asentir rápidamente todavía con su boca ligeramente abierta como intentando contener el aliento obligándolo a sonreír.

-Ha… Hai- Logro pronunciar intentando no hacerse ideas alocadas pero, no pudo controlar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, volvió nuevamente su mirada al rostro perfecto del pelinegro que se levantó un poco para rozar sus labios fugazmente.

-Esto es nuestra casa Hinata… Tuya y mía- Murmuro sin separar su rostro del de la chica, su nariz rozaba la pequeña nariz de la chica y le dio la impresión sentir como el pecho de la chica se detenía, sus ojos se clavaron en esos inocentes ojos perlados al tiempo que unos brillantes caminos se marcaban en esas rojas mejillas.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro mordiendo nuevamente su labio, subió sus manos hasta rodear el cuello del pelinegro y se tiro sobre el haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, una fresca risa empezó a llenar el ambiente, sus manos atraparon algunos mechones de cabello mientras empezaba a acariciar suavemente aquella cálida piel haciendo que su aroma la llenara totalmente.

Sasuke rodeo la cintura de la ojiblanca intentando apretarla más contra sí mismo, el firme yeso lo hizo volver a la realidad y poco a poco empezó a ponerse de pie llevándose consigo el liviano cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo como aquella infantil y feliz risa llenaba enteramente su cuerpo, devolviéndole así la tranquilidad que tenía semanas sin sentir.

-Te Amo…- Susurro contra su oído sintiendo como aquel frágil cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos, la abrazo un poco más fuerte hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello sintiendo como el ligero aroma a lirios llenaba totalmente sus sentidos y acariciando aquel largo cabello supo que ya todo estaría bien.

-Arigatou…- Murmuro ella separándose un poco del chico, vio un destello cálido brillar en aquel pozo negro que siempre había intentado estudiarla y ampliando su sonrisa le dio un fugaz beso mientras atrapaba su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos. –Arigatou por ser lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida- Un gemido escapo de sus labios mientras bajaba su rostro para refugiarse en aquel amplio pecho, el lugar que desde ese primer día había sido su hogar, ahora entendía que todo lo que había sucedido tenía una razón y esa razón era el pelinegro que ahora la tenía en brazos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Que tal quedo? Espero que bien porque realmente yo misma me deje mucho que desear en cuanto a la narración, agradezco nuevamente a quienes siguen mi historia, de verdad intentare no dejarla abandonada tanto tiempo ya que está a punto de terminar y no me parece justo dejarla tirada por muchos meses entre una y otra actualización, sus rewiews me hacen muy feliz, espero obtener algunos con este nuevo capítulo! Mis disculpas nuevamente! Kissus y espero leerlos pronto! **


	35. Chapter 35 Su Lugar en el Mundo

**Ohayo! Lamento nuevamente la demora, mi vida realmente se confabula para que yo no pueda publicar de manera más seguida, espero de verdad no hayan olvidado mi historia que aunque se ya deben haber olvidado que paso en capítulos anteriores espero disfruten esta nueva actualización. **

**Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes aquí usados, excepto por supuesto de los que son mi creación para darle más vivacidad a mi historia.**

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXXV. Su Lugar en el Mundo. **

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios aguantando el gemido de dolor que quería escapar por su garganta, sabía que él se preocuparía si la escuchaba por lo que intentaba mantener al mínimo sus expresiones de dolor.

"Es tan incómodo" Pensó apoyándose totalmente en el espaldar de la gran cama, sintió como el sudor frio bajaba por su frente y se limpió intentando regular su respiración antes de que el pelinegro volviera a la habitación.

Sintió una nueva puntada de dolor en todo su bajo vientre y no pudo contener el quejido que escapo a través de su garganta, abrazo el lugar donde había empezado el dolor hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, cada respiración hacia que le doliera un punto diferente de su abdomen.

-Debe dejar de doler- Jadeo intentando enderezarse nuevamente, apoyo su cabeza en la madera fría e intento concentrarse en la decoración de la que sería su nueva habitación, una habitación que compartiría con el pelinegro.

Una sonrisa adorno sus labios al tiempo que sentía el calor aumentar en sus mejillas, era sorprendente lo que había hecho con solo unos días de anticipación, aquella casa era realmente una maravilla.

Sus ojos recorrieron aquellas paredes de color crema, un gran mueble color caoba estaba en una de las paredes con gran florero color plomo adornando esa esquina, todo el piso estaba alfombrado de un claro tono de vino tinto con un diseño abstracto en líneas negras, las puertas dobles del gran closet estaban junto al mueble caoba, un gran televisor colgaba justo frente a la cama y bajo este un mueble largo de caoba y blanco, un espacio para colocar algunos adornos pero, estaba vacío y para terminar junto a la puerta principal una peinadora totalmente blanca perlada con una gran cantidad de perfumes y diferentes tamaños de joyeros todo extendido sobre un delicado mantel de seda color vino tinto.

Sonrió nuevamente sintiendo una oleada de ternura recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, nunca habría imaginado que el pelinegro pudiera llegar hasta ese extremo con tal de hacerla sentir cómoda.

-Hinata?- Una suave voz sonó al otro lado de la puerta obligándola a emitir un ligero sonido dándole a entender a su invitada que podía entrar en la habitación, reconocería aquella voz hasta el último día de su vida.

-Otosan…- Murmuro suavemente al sentir como la puerta se deslizaba suavemente sobre la gruesa alfombra de la habitación, suspiro tranquila al ver la imponente figura de su padre ante ella, en las facciones de su rostro podía leer la preocupación que aquella situación le causaba obligándola a bajar su mirada hasta el suave juego de sabanas que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Estas bien aquí?- La pregunta salió forzada de la boca del castaño sorprendiendo a su hija mayor, esta lo miro reflejando la confusión en sus siempre expresiones ojos. –Me refiero a que si consideras que aquí te sentirás cómoda…- Explico viendo como el cuerpo de su hija se relajaba y se apoyaba nuevamente en el gran espaldar de madera, una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver en sus rosados labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos intentando tal vez recordar algo.

-Otosan…- Llamo suavemente obligando al hombre a acercarse más a ella. –Me gusta este lugar, me gusta lo que ha hecho Sasuke con la casa…- Murmuro sintiéndose torpe por estarle hablando de esa manera a su padre pero, no podía esconder lo que pensaba, no podría sentirse cómoda de aquella manera.

-No me refiero al lugar, sino a la situación… No me dijiste que estabas embarazada!- Exclamo viendo el horror invadir las siempre delicadas facciones de su hija, sabía que le dolería hablar de aquello pero necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando con ella.

-Otosan!- Gimió cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, el dolor punzante de su estómago la hizo jadear haciendo que el castaño se acercara a sujetarla por los hombros, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar a través de aquellas fuertes manos que siempre le dieron seguridad en su infancia.

-Hinata puedo sacarte de aquí- Dijo serio tomando el rostro de la ojiblanca obligándola a mirarlo, sus ojos cristalizados y su nariz sonrojada le indicaban que estaba aguantando las ganas de seguir llorando. –Puedo romper este compromiso, devolverte tu vida y haremos como que nada de esto sucedió- Concluyo sintiendo como la delicada mujer contenía su aliento y suavemente separo su rostro de aquellas grandes manos.

-Iie…- Su voz fue casi un susurro pero estaba segura que su padre la había escuchado. –Otosan, mi lugar esta con Sasuke Uchiha…- Dijo suavemente intentando contener la pequeña sonrisa que intentaba instalarse en sus labios. –Otosan el me hace feliz, desde siempre… Lo recuerdas verdad? Recuerda el único día que viste a Sasuke… El día antes de la muerte de Okasan- Gimió al recordar aquella ultima vez junto a un más joven pelinegro.

-Y porque no me dijiste lo de tu embarazo?!- La voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba viendo como la ojiblanca se estremecía y recogía sus rodillas contra su abdomen lastimado obligándola a jadear nuevamente.

-Otosan… Primero quería que lo supiera Sasuke para poder darle la noticia juntos…- Murmuro sintiendo nuevamente las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que hacerle entender que no haría más que lastimarla si la separaba del pelinegro.

Un sonoro sollozo lleno toda la habitación, Hinata no podía soportar la idea de alejarse del pelinegro, no ahora que había perdido a su pequeño hijo, solo el pelinegro era lo que podría ayudarla a recuperar la normalidad en su vida, lo que podría darle felicidad.

-Hinata…- Un grave murmullo la sobresalto al sentir los grandes brazos de su padre envolviéndola completamente, enterró su rostro en el pecho del castaño y se abrazó a él dejando que su tristeza fluyera libremente, dejando correr el dolor que tenía días aguantando.

-Yo… Yo quería que… que el naciera…- Gimoteo apretando sus puños en la camisa de su padre, sentía la puntada de dolor en su bajo vientre recordándole constantemente lo que había perdido. –Otosan! Fue mi culpa… Fue por mí… El murió… Otosan!- Gimió más fuerte dejando que su sollozo se hiciera más histérico mientras se refugiaba en los siempre protectores brazos de su padre, como el día que perdió a su madre, la única vez que había llorado de aquella manera.

-Hinata… Fue un accidente… Nunca seria tu culpa- Murmuro abrazando suavemente el frágil cuerpo de su hija, la sentía temblar entre un sollozo y otro, se sentía tan impotente como el día de la muerte de su esposa, dejándolo solo con dos hijas pequeñas.

-Otosan…- Murmuro sintiendo en su cabello algo húmedo, un ligero camino mojado que empezaba a seguir el suyo propio, quiso separarse pero su padre solo la apretó más contra su pecho y entendió que así como ella él también tenía un dolor enterrado que nunca había dejado fluir.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Escucho el leve sollozo opacarse aún más, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, gruño por lo debajo mientras empezaba su marcha hacia el primer piso, dándole nuevamente la privacidad que aquella delicada chica necesitaba.

"Baka…" Pensó sintiendo su corazón relajar el ritmo contra sus costillas, la madera estaba fría bajo sus pies, una agradable sensación que tenía meses sin disfrutar, no se había percatado de lo desconectado que se encontraba de toda la realidad y que solo había vivido en torno a aquella frágil mujer que desde el primer día se había convertido en su razón de vivir.

-Uchiha…- Una aguda voz lo hizo subir su mirada, una perlada lo miraba algo nerviosa, estaba de pie frente a las escaleras, una pequeña mano estaba todavía apoyada en el pasamanos. –Como…- Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre haciéndola gruñir y obligándola a cruzarse de brazos.

-Ella está hablando con su Otosan- Contesto la pregunta que quedo en el aire viendo de reojo como la castaña suspiraba y se encaminaba hacia el sofá principal de la sala, el nuevo toque en el timbre lo hizo gruñir y se encamino lentamente hacia la entrada principal.

-Ohayo…- El saludo llego antes de que la puerta estuviera totalmente abierta sorprendiendo así al Uchiha menor, siempre reconocería aquella voz pero, algunas veces llegaba en momentos muy inesperados.

-Aiko…- Murmuro dándole paso para que pudiera entrar hasta el recibidor, la pelinegra negó levemente sorprendiendo al Uchiha que se giró para verla fijamente, tenía un abrigo blanco con el emblema de su familia bordado en el pecho justo sobre el corazón, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y lo miraba insistentemente.

-Vine a dejarte esto para Hinata…- Dijo suavemente extendiendo un pequeño paquete envuelto, tenía las iniciales de la clínica donde la habían tratado, haciendo que la curiosidad invadiera el rostro del hombre.

-Qué es?- Interrogo tomándolo entre sus manos, una sensación de pesadez invadió su cuerpo al tomar aquella pequeña caja, no era tan pesada como lo esperaba, suponía eran algunas medicinas pero la expresión en el rostro de la mujer le dio a entender que no era nada de eso.

-Dásela a Hinata y deja que ella misma te lo explique…- Murmuro avanzando dos pasos hasta quedar frente al cuerpo de su siempre mal humorado cuñado. –Me alegro que todo haya terminado Sasuke-kun…- Susurro justo cuando sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, lo sintió tensarse bajo sus brazos y una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios, el nunca cambiaria.

-Hmp- Un gruñido escapo de su boca apartando lo más suave posible aquel cuerpo, sabía que ella solo se preocupaba pero igualmente le incomodaba el contacto excesivo.

-Una cosa más Sasuke-kun…- Comento al separarse totalmente del pelinegro, su expresión volvió a ser neutral haciéndola suspirar. –Megumi se va de la ciudad…- Soltó de golpe viendo que la expresión del hombre no vario ni un segundo.

-Como lo sabes?- Comento fríamente sintiendo detrás de si el movimiento, el padre de Hinata debía haber dado por terminada la visita, tensándolo en su posición.

-Ella misma me lo dijo, quiere alejarse totalmente de esta ciudad y compensar a su esposo por todos los meses que ella estaba…- Se cortó al escuchar un ligero gruñido surgir desde lo más profundo de la garganta de su acompañante.

-Vaya…- Pronuncio por lo debajo justo cuando unas manos lo tomaron de su camisa obligándolo a girarse, vio los perlados ojos de la menor de las Hyuuga y suspirando asintió, ella sonrió y subió en silencio las escaleras provocando un ligero repiqueteo con sus pies.

-Sasuke-kun…- Llamo la pelinegra captando nuevamente la atención de su acompañante. –Ella se encuentra bien?- Murmuro abrazándose ligeramente, la temperatura del ambiente estaba empezando a descender produciéndole un malestar al pelinegro.

-Esta como puede estar cualquiera luego de perder un hijo- Murmuro de manera cortante, vio la preocupación brillar en los dorados ojos de su cuñada y suspiro fuertemente. –Es fuerte… Podría decir que más que yo- Dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa de orgullo, la mujer suspiro tranquila y también sonrió.

-Me alegra…- Dijo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos viendo la confusión adornar las facciones del menor de los Uchiha haciéndola reír. –Nos veremos más tarde Sasuke-kun- Dijo a modo de despedida alzando una mano y retrocediendo hasta el vehículo que estaba justo frente a la entrada de rejas que tenía aquella casa.

Dejo escapar un gruñido al tiempo que asentía para retroceder y cerrar la puerta principal, apretó la pequeña caja contra su pecho haciéndose una idea de lo que seria y prefirió dejarla sobre la mesa del recibidor, así no tendría que dar explicaciones.

-Muchas personas se preocupan por ti- Una grave voz lo hizo volver a la realidad de golpe, vio al imponente hombre sentado en el centro de la sala, tenía una taza de té todavía a medio tomar entre las manos y su rostro estaba fijo en el paisaje exterior.

-Es por Hinata- Confeso apoyándose en el marco de la entrada de la sala, el castaño suspiro relajando su posición, dejo a un lado la taza que tenía entre las manos y empezó a buscar algo en su saco, produciendo una sensación de ansiedad en el Uchiha.

-Su Okasan hablaba mucho de ti, de cómo te comportabas teniendo a Hinata cerca- Su voz sonó más baja como si estuviera recordando algo para sí mismo y no para compartirlo con el pelinegro. –Conozco a tu familia desde hace más tiempo del que pensaba, mucho antes de que tu hermano naciera- Siguió hablando notando como el pelinegro se acercaba sigilosamente hasta quedar cerca del castaño.

-Fue Mikoto la que me presento a la Okasan de Hinata- Confeso sintiendo la tensión recorrer el cuerpo de su acompañante. –Éramos jóvenes, yo era tan arrogante como pareces serlo tú- Un gruñido de insatisfacción hizo que una casi imperceptible sonrisa adornara la boca del castaño.

-Hinata es igual a ella, tanto en su personalidad como en su físico, su cabello, sus maneras, sus expresiones incluso- Continuo sin darse por aludido con la creciente tensión que parecía desprender aquel cuerpo. –Cuando decidimos casarnos, Mikoto estaba muy feliz por nosotros demo… Yo era muy exigente en cuanto a la atención y pronto nos aislamos de los demás, ella no parecía importarle hasta que quedó embarazada-

-Usted… Alejo a Hinata a propósito?- Murmuro apretando sus puños sobre sus piernas viendo como el hombre solo bajaba su mirada y acariciaba lentamente un estuche de terciopelo azul, el silencio los cubrió por unos momentos desesperando cada vez más al pelinegro.

-Hinata era muy joven para comprender lo que su Okasan quería, cuando ella empezó a hablarme de ti, de cómo extrañaba el parque donde se conocieron supe que ella tenía razón- Dijo al cabo de unos minutos, su voz fue más tranquila y su mirada perlada se encontró con la oscuridad que lo cubría todo, aquella mirada que siempre ha sido la característica principal de la familia Uchiha.

-Demo…- Mastico la palabra intentando no dejar notar la rabia que fluía por su cuerpo, entendía poco a poco como había sido la vida de la ojiblanca luego de la muerte de su madre y porque razón se vio obligada a abandonar esa ciudad donde había nacido.

-Era muy pequeña y Mikoto quería llevársela, educarla bajo las normas de tu familia, volverla una Uchiha- Dijo apretando levemente el estuche contra su pecho. –Ella debía saber que pertenecía a los Hyuuga, debía estar orgullosa de eso, Mikoto pensaba prepararla para ser únicamente la esposa de un Uchiha, tal vez sin mostrarle el poder que ella por si sola tenia, la herencia que corría por su sangre-

-Mi Okasan… Ella no podía desear eso para Hinata… Era apenas una niña- Dijo entre gruñidos intentando mantener su rabia al margen, intentando comprender como era la visión de aquel hombre con respecto a su madre, con lo que el suponía iban a hacer con Hinata.

-Tu Okasan es muy agradable y buena demo, ella quería recuperarte a cualquier costo y eso incluía a Hinata- Sentencio extendió el estuche de terciopelo hasta el pelinegro, el sin comprenderlo lo tomo receloso y lo abrió lentamente.

-Mikoto lo mando a confeccionar para dárselo a Hinata en su cumpleaños número 15, yo nunca se lo di esperando que fuera mayor y que ella misma aceptara que su destino era estar junto a un Uchiha- Murmuro viendo con cierta prepotencia como las facciones del pelinegro cambiaban lentamente hasta dejar escapar la sorpresa por ellas.

-Hinata…- Leyó lentamente, una cadena gruesa de oro blanco brillante, con los kanjis del nombre de la ojiblanca, comenzando el nombre tenía el símbolo de la familia Hyuuga y al finalizar de manera más llamativa el emblema Uchiha, todo brillante, los zafiros, los rubís y las esmeraldas brillaban con más potencia que los diamantes de aquella costosa prenda.

-Ella está enamorada de ti- Confeso sintiendo la mirada inquisitoria del pelinegro atravesarlo. –Desde que era una niña, siempre te tuvo presente, encerró tus recuerdos junto al dolor de la pérdida de su Okasan, dándote por perdido demo… No pudo evitar irse contigo aquella primera noche, donde no sabías su nombre ni ella tu historia- Se puso de pie lentamente haciendo que el pelinegro lo imitara pero de una manera más rígida.

-Hiashi-sama…- Dijo en tono solemne cerrando nuevamente el estuche, vio al castaño detenerse al pie de la escalera y girarse levemente para verlo. –Yo…- Pero un carraspeo de garganta corto lo que iba a decir.

-Solo quiero que ella sea feliz… Como lo merece- Dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa sintiendo la mirada interrogante del que sería yerno en unos pocos meses. –Te lo entrego para que se lo des tu personalmente, recordándole a ella misma que aunque luego del matrimonio será una Uchiha su sangre es la de una Hyuuga- Empezó a caminar hacia el gran auto negro que estaba estacionado un poco más lejos de la entrada principal, esperando por él y su hija menor.

-Que tenga buen viaje Hiashi-sama…- Dijo como despedida recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del castaño mayor. –Llamare a Hanabi-chan…- Comento viendo como el hombre no se giraba y solo marcaba su paso lento hacia el gran vehículo que los esperaba, nunca imagino que ese impasible hombre haría todo eso por obtener la felicidad de su primogénita.

"Una Uchiha…" Pensó sintiendo el peso de aquel collar entre sus manos, dejo el estuche junto a la pequeña caja que momentos antes le había Aiko y subió a paso lento a la habitación que ahora compartía con la Hyuuga mayor, esperando que con aquello todo terminara lo más pronto posible.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sonrió acariciando el suave cabello largo de su hermana menor, ella siempre lograba distraer totalmente su mente, y más luego de la delicada conversación con su padre, ella lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era pensar en lo que implicaba pertenecer a esa familia.

-Y todas las enfermeras estaban detrás de el!- Dijo subiendo su voz un par de tonos mientras gesticulaba con los brazos, la mayor solo rio por lo debajo acomodándose un poco más en su posición. –Y siempre querían entrar a revisarte cuando él estaba y cuando el salía estaban detrás de el cómo locas… Onee-chan se comportaban muy raro con el cerca- Se quejó cruzándose de brazos mientras la mayor solo reía y acariciaba su cabello intentando colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

-Hanabi a él siempre le ha sucedido esa clase de cosas, no debes molestarte por eso- Explico viendo como la menor hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos, Hinata solo pudo sonreír tiernamente mientras intentaba calmar a la menor de lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo.

-Demo él es tu prometido! Ellas no debían actuar así! Era muy raro- Volvió a decir alzando la voz y saltando de la cama para intentar tal vez controlar la incomodidad que aquellas situaciones le habían ocasionado.

-Hanabi-chan…- La ronca voz del pelinegro inundo la habitación al tiempo que su silueta aparecía a través de la puerta. –Tu Otosan te está esperando afuera- Dijo clavando su mirada en la pálida mujer que yacía sentada en medio de la cama, pudo ver como un ligero rosado cubría sus mejillas al tiempo que la castaña se regresaba hasta ella.

-Hai! Arigatou Uchiha- Murmuro al tiempo que sonreía y dándole un beso a la mayor en la mejilla se despidió con una inclinación y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación. –Matta ne Onee-chan!- Dijo alegremente mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Que la tenía tan contenta- Murmuro el pelinegro acercándose lentamente hasta la posición de su prometida, la escucho jadear sintiendo el deseo crecer en su interior, acaricio suavemente el rostro de la mujer sintiendo el calor correr lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Ella… Estaba molesta- Dijo entrecortadamente al sentir las cálidas manos del pelinegro rozar su piel, era una sensación placentera, recordándole con cada jadeo que no podría tener ningún contacto adicional al que estaba experimentado durante unas cuantas semanas más.

-Porque habría de estar molesta?- Interrogo acercando su rostro hasta el de ella, el aliento fresco choco contra su nariz haciéndolo gruñir por lo debajo mientras ella solo aumentaba el ritmo de su jadeo.

-Por… Porque… Las… Enfermeras…- No pudo terminar la frase, los labios del pelinegro ocuparon su boca obligándola a gemir fuertemente, se sintió avergonzada de desear de aquella manera al pelinegro, sabía que no podrían hacer nada hasta que estuvieran totalmente seguros que todo dentro de ella se había recuperado correctamente.

-Hinata…- Murmuro guturalmente contra sus labios, sus ojos la miraron fijamente sintiéndose satisfecho de ver aquellos perlados ojos vibrar ante la necesidad que parecía regarse por todo su cuerpo, una vibración que llegaba hasta el haciéndole más difícil la idea de no poder tocarla más de lo que había hecho en ese momento.

-No hagas eso… Onegai- Su voz sonó más sensual de lo que esperaba sintiendo como el aliento del pelinegro se entrecortaba sobre sus labios, podía sentir la ansiedad tomar el cuerpo de su acompañante y lo empujo de mala gana para separarlo de ella y de la idea de no contenerse más.

-En unos días será la ceremonia de nombramiento- Dijo aceptando de mala gana la separación que le imponía la ojiblanca, sabía que era por su bien pero no podía evitar desearla de esa manera.

-Lo se… Otosan me lo comento- Murmuro sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, ella debía estar junto a él en ese nombramiento como su futura esposa. –Demo no sé si pueda- Confeso apretando sus manos a nivel de su pecho, el nudo en su garganta se ajustó aún más provocándole un agudo dolor donde comenzaba el yeso de su abdomen.

-No me refería a eso…- Dijo al tiempo que sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido contra sus costillas, no podía imaginar su vida sin aquella delicada presencia para alegrarlo cada día. –Ese día debo entregarte el anillo de la familia- Continuo viendo como la ojiblanca subía su mirada confundida, no sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo.

-Demo Sasuke.. Como me lo entregaras si no podre estar contigo en la ceremonia?- Interrogo sin entender que era lo que estaba intentando decirle el pelinegro, sintió nuevamente las manos del hombre atrapaban su rostro y un fugaz beso rozo sus labios mientras las manos acariciaban suavemente el contorno de sus facciones.

-Para ese día deberás tenerlo…- Murmuro separándose apenas del rostro de la ojiblanca, nuevamente estaba sonrojado y esto lo hizo sonreír, se apartó lo suficiente para sentarse frente a ella y empezar a rebuscar en las cosas de la mesa de noche.

Hinata guardo silencio esperando, sabía que el pelinegro no era muy bueno con las palabras, el solía demostrar en lugar de hablar, algo que aunque tardo en entender era mucho más tierno para ella que cualquier otra forma de comunicación.

Dio con el pequeño envoltorio que tenía días escondido en aquel lugar, ella no podía moverse con libertad por lo que le sería imposible localizar aquella pequeña caja en medio de todos sus medicamentos para el dolor.

-Hinata…- Llamo viendo como la mujer se giraba todo lo que su condición le permitía hasta poder encontrar su mirada con aquella mirada negra que la hipnotizaba. –Nosotros no hemos tenido una relación común…- Empezó viendo como la ojiblanca se sonrojaba y con una sonrisa asentía débilmente.

-Igualmente para mi familia y para mi es importante mantener nuestras tradiciones- Continuo tomando entre sus manos la mano izquierda de la mujer, estaba fría y temblaba ligeramente, eso le hizo gracia y lentamente deslizo sus labios por sus largos y delgados dedos. –Demo… Sobre todo darte a ti la seguridad que mereces- Se detuvo justo sobre el dedo anular sintiendo como el temblor en los dedos de su compañera aumentaba y con una sonrisa subió su mirada para ver la de la ojiblanca cristalizada pero sin derramar ninguna lagrima.

-Sasuke…- Murmuro sintiendo como su corazón parecía querer escapar de entre sus costillas, el recorrido de su cálido aliento hizo que se erizara desde la cabeza hasta los pies y se encontró con esos pozos negros que siempre lograban dejarla sin aliento.

-El zafiro es la joya que representa nuestra tradición familiar y es con el cómo honramos nuestra unión con otra persona, volviéndonos un solo ser- Dijo tomando la pequeña caja de la mesa de noche y abriéndola dejo a la vista un anillo de oro blanco, el aro era en forma de kanjis describiendo el apellido de su prometido, el chatón con una forma redondeada tenia pequeños rubís y diamantes y justo de ahí salía una pequeña base donde sujetaba el gran zafiro en forma de corazón.

Un gemido nervioso escapo de sus labios al ver aquella pieza de joyera tan exquisita, había escuchado los rumores sobre esa pieza de colección, solo lo obtenían las esposas del heredero al patriarcado de la familia Uchiha, las lágrimas escaparon sin poder contenerlas de sus ojos y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Espero con esto puedas perdonar todo el dolor que he podido causarte- Susurro terminando de colocar el anillo en el anular de la mujer, la sentía negar frenéticamente pero sus labios temblaban intentando contener la felicidad que iluminaba sus perlados ojos, unos ojos que nunca se cansaría de admirar.

-Sasuke!- Gimió al ver como el volvía a acercarse a su rostro y nuevamente se lanzó sobre su boca, no podía contener la emoción de lo que aquello significaba, realmente era un hecho, ese anillo le daba la seguridad de que realmente estaría con él por lo que le quedaba de vida. –Te Amo!- Grito dejando escapar algunos sollozos mientras veía como brillaba en su pálida mano aquel precioso anillo que muy pocos habían visto.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Golpeo fuertemente el mármol haciendo que su interlocutor retrocediera momentáneamente, gruño cruzándose de brazos y clavo sus furiosos ojos en los nerviosos que la veían desde el otro lado del cristal.

-Como que se fue?!- Repitió la última frase que había dejado pronunciar al joven hombre que solo asentía nerviosamente al otro lado. –Esta es su casa! Kuso!- Gruño entre dientes aporreando sus finas sandalias contra la brillante cerámica.

Se giró irritada empezando a dar vueltas en un pequeño espacio frente a la gran recepción del edificio Uchiha, estaba a punto de colapsar con un ataque nervioso, estaba furiosa, más que eso estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos giraron por todo el lugar justo cuando se cruzó con una silueta conocida, una que le daría la información que necesitaba.

-Ohayo…- Murmuro dulcemente haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara en su posición, la vio girarse rígidamente mientras sus ojos violetas se encontraban con unos nerviosos que la veían de arriba abajo, sin poder creer que la estuviera viendo precisamente a ella.

-Natsuko-chan…- Dijo sorprendida la mujer mayor, hacía tiempo que había olvidado aquel rostro, sus expresiones siempre diferentes a su hermana mayor, noto el brillo furioso en los ojos violetas que la miraban insistentemente. –Que… Que hace por acá?- Interrogo intentando recuperar la normalidad en su voz.

-Vine a ver a Sasuke-kun demo…- Dijo fingiendo confusión, se giró levemente hacia la recepción y luego volvió su vista hacia la mujer que nuevamente se sobresaltó al sentir esa mirada sobre ella. –Me han dicho que no vendrá nuevamente a este lugar… Como puede ser posible si él vive aquí?!- Soltó de golpe avanzando dos pasos, dos pasos que la mujer mayor retrocedió nerviosa ampliando la sonrisa de aquella rubia malévola.

-Ya el no volverá por este lugar- Confeso bajando su mirada, podía sentir la intimidación de aquella delgada mujer correr por todo su cuerpo, ella siempre había sido así de altanera. –Nadie sabe dónde se ha mudado demo… Es aquí mismo en Tokio- Dijo sintiendo los delgados dedos de la rubia apretar sus brazos clavando ligeramente sus uñas en su pálida piel.

-Como que se ha mudado?- Mastico cada palabra intentando no salirse nuevamente de control, suficiente tenía con sentir la mirada amenazante del chico de la recepción sobre ella. –Y cómo es que tú no sabes a donde se ha marchado?- Soltó dándose cuenta de que esa mujer debía saber dónde había ido el pelinegro escurridizo.

-Itachi-san fue el que vino a dar la información, dio la orden de ordenar todo el lugar- Murmuro sintiendo una preocupación rodar por todo su pecho. –Vinieron otras personas a sacar todas las pertenencias para dejar el lugar amoblado- Concluyo emitiendo un ligero sonido de dolor, las uñas empezaban a marcarse en su pálida y delicada piel, ella era una mujer mayor.

-Kotomi…- Siseo obligándola a subir la mirada. –Entonces ese maldito sabe dónde está Sasuke-kun…- Dijo más que como una pregunta como afirmación, vio el rostro nervioso de la mujer asentir débilmente y liberando por fin de su agarre se irguió todo lo que su delgado cuerpo le permitiría.

-Demo…- Se cortó al escuchar un bufido escapar de los labios de la rubia, la vio cruzarse de brazos y sintió nuevamente el terror correr por todo su cuerpo.

-Exactamente en tres días es la ceremonia de nombramiento cierto?- Soltó confundiendo a la mayor, sus ojos vieron la afirmación confusa que le daba su interlocutora y suspirando relajo su cuerpo. –Entonces tengo hasta ese día para encontrarlo- Una hermosa sonrisa adorno sus rojos labios, un brillo bailo en sus ojos violetas mientras se dirigía a la mujer.

-Espero que Itachi no se entere de nuestra conversación- Dijo en falso tono dulce, paso dos de sus dedos por el rostro suave de la mujer sintiendo como temblaba ante el contacto. –No me gustaría enterarme que sabe que voy a estar en ese lugar y siendo nombrada la futura esposa del heredero Uchiha- Murmuro entre dientes viendo como la mujer asentía débilmente, aquello de tener una informante en esa familia le había traído mucho beneficio.

"Sasuke-kun esto todavía no ha terminado… Demo, tal vez si lo ha hecho para tu mojigata prometida" Pensó malévolamente mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida de aquel lujoso edificio, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en aquel lugar y solo le quedaba tener un poco más de paciencia y su plan terminaría de tomar forma.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Espero hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, ya no queda mucho para que esto se acabe y espero de verdad lleguen hasta el final y me digan que tal les parece esta conti, espero leerlos pronto y yo continuar pronto para que tengan el final lo más rápido posible, no respondo los reviews porque ya hasta habrán olvidado que comentaron pero yo los tengo presentes y me animan a continuar.


	36. Chapter 36 Tu Inocencia y Mi Pecado

**Konichiwa! Aquí les traigo una nueva actualización de este bello fic que hasta a mí me ha sacado suspiros, lástima que ya esté a punto de terminar demo, con eso quiere decir que puedo empezar a subir alguna nueva historia loca que tenga en mi pequeña cabecita loca. **

**Kishimoto-san es desde el inicio de los tiempos amo y señor de los personajes de Naruto, todo personaje adicional es de mi creación y que no estoy dispuesta a prestar así como así… **

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" -"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**Cap. XXXVI. Tu Inocencia y Mi Pecado. **

Sonrió infantilmente al ver aparecer aquella silueta tan ausente a través de su puerta, vio como respondió a su sonrisa y recogió su cabello detrás de una de sus orejas, un brillo extraño se reflejaba en esos ojos dorados, un brillo que no había visto antes en ella.

-Hinata!- Dijo a modo de saludo acercándose hasta poder abrazarla por el cuello, no sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan cercana con aquella delicada chica. –Gomene… No he podido venir tanto como quisiera- Se disculpó sentándose muy cerca del torso de la ojiblanca esta negó lentamente tocando la mano que estaba más cerca de sí.

-Sasuke me dijo porque no has venido- Confeso sintiendo un sonrojo subir hasta su rostro, ahora entendía un poco la molestia que aquella pelinegra había sentido cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.

-Eso me ha tenido sumamente ocupada, son demasiados exámenes!- Dijo abiertamente reflejando un cansancio exagerado en sus facciones, vio como la ojiblanca se puso nerviosa y empezó a reír. –No te asustes, lo dije jugando- Murmuro tomando unos cuantos mechones que caían por el rostro de la joven mujer y los dejo caer sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Arigatou…- Murmuro por lo debajo juntando sus manos sobre las sabanas de seda verde claro, sintió un nudo subir desde la boca de su estómago hasta la garganta, sintió las manos de la mujer obligándola a mirarla sintiendo como sus lágrimas se abrían camino desde sus ojos hasta esas suaves manos que la sujetaban.

-No tienes que agradecerme Hinata… No fue en ningún momento una molestia- Susurro dándose cuenta de porque la ojiblanca estaba reaccionando así, llevo su cuerpo un poco más cerca de aquel frágil que empezaba a temblar levemente para darle un abrazo maternal.

-Prometí que no lloraría más demo… Demo es muy difícil- Gimió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la mayor que acariciaba lentamente su largo cabello, cerró los ojos intentando controlar su tristeza y revivió nuevamente la noche anterior.

**Flash Back. **

_Su corazón todavía intentaba controlarse de la emoción que sentía, vio nuevamente el hermoso zafiro en forma de corazón brillar desde su pálida mano y el calor volvió a sus mejillas, ese anillo lo hacía todo oficial, ese anillo era lo que debía entregarle el pelinegro para cerrar el trato. _

"_Baka… El anillo estaba en el plan" Pensó intentando controlar su respiración, no podía evitar avergonzarse de saber que a partir de ese momento tendría ese bello anillo adornando su mano hasta que tuvieran su primer hijo. _

_-Hinata…- La ronca voz del pelinegro la saco de sus fantasías, unas donde su felicidad le dio paso a una tristeza que consumía lentamente su corazón. Vio como el tenía un abrigo grueso negro y la miraba preocupado. _

_-Nani?...- Logro pronunciar intentando no hacer notar el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta. –Sasuke… Vas… Vas a salir?- Interrogo sintiéndose nerviosa, era ya muy tarde como para que saliera por algo de la empresa. _

_-Crees que puedas soportar un poco el dolor?- Interrogo abriendo el gran closet de la habitación, una luz se encendió en el interior sorprendiéndola un poco, cuán grande podía ser como para necesitar una luz interior?. –Hinata…- Volvió a llamar sacándola de sus pensamientos, llevaba un abrigo morado en los brazos y lo coloco justo a los pies de la cama viendo la confusión cubrir aquel hermoso rostro. _

_-No siento ninguna molestia en este momento demo…- Se cortó la ver como el pelinegro se acercaba a ella y con cuidado empezaba a sacar las frías sabanas dejando su cuerpo expuesto. –Donde vamos Sasuke?- Interrogo apoyándose en sus codos intentando enderesarse lo más que le daba aquel fastidioso yeso. _

_-Debemos hacer algo…- Susurro sentándola totalmente en la cama, su piel estaba cálida al contacto por lo que aguanto un ronco gemido que amenazaba con dejar el fondo de su garganta. –Puedes ponerte de pie?- Interrogo alejándose un poco, la ojiblanca asintió y con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió sostenerse sobre sus delgadas piernas. _

_El pelinegro suspiro haciéndola sonrojar y le coloco un delicado vestido azul manga larga, la tela de algodón suelta se sentía bien sobre su piel, las manos del Uchiha trabajaban rápido y en menos de lo que imaginaba ya tenía el grueso abrigo morado amarrado a su cintura, justo sobre el yeso. _

_-Que está sucediendo Sasuke?- Interrogo al sentir los brazos del pelinegro tomarla de las piernas y la cintura al mismo tiempo obligándola a sujetarse firmemente de su cuello, sus ojos se encontraron con los inexpresivos del pelinegro y entendió que debía guardar silencio, que el todavía no estaba preparado para darle explicaciones. _

_Sus pasos lentos fueron avanzando con sigilo por el amplio pasillo del segundo piso, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, excepto el recibidor, la entrada principal estaba totalmente iluminada, la luz le incomodaba un poco, no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_-Espero esto no te cause ningún daño- Susurro contra su cabello, el cálido aliento del pelinegro atravesó sus mechones chocando contra su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar débilmente. –Solo serán unos minutos, nada más- Dijo como intentando converse a si mismo de lo próximo que haría. _

_Iba a decir algo pero sintió como el pelinegro se agachaba para colocarla de pie en el recibidor, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y sus finos labios rozaron los suyos de manera rápida, cerró los ojos al contacto soltando un gemido justo cuando sus manos guiadas por el pelinegro rodearon algo rectangular. _

_-Espérame aquí- Murmuro sobre los labios de la ojiblanca, sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que no había visto nunca antes en él, haciendo que un vacío se abriera rápidamente un espacio en todo el centro de su pecho. _

_-Hai- Logro articular viendo como una triste sonrisa adornaba aquellas perfectas facciones, lo vio salir de la casa a paso rápido y teniendo miedo de lo que encontraría en sus manos bajo su mirada, sintiendo el malestar aumentar en su pecho, su cabeza dio vueltas obligándola a apoyarse totalmente en la pared donde el la había dejado. _

"_Mi… Mi… Bebe" Pensó intentando controlar su respiración, las lágrimas salieron en silencio calentando todo su rostro, la pequeña caja entre sus manos todavía tenía la delicada tela con las iniciales de la clínica. _

_Sus manos temblorosas retiraron aquella blanca cubierta dejando ver una caja rectangular de madera tallada, las iniciales de su apellido y del de Sasuke junto con los emblemas de las familias le daban nauseas, abrió el pequeño compartimiento encontrándose con una bolsita mediana de seda y gamuza perfectamente cerrada, una bolsita azul opaco separada por una delgada división que estaba justo en medio del pequeño espacio. _

_-Hinata?- La grave voz del pelinegro la obligo a subir la mirada, el frio dio de lleno en su rostro congelando instantáneamente sus lágrimas que se clavaron fuertemente en sus mejillas haciéndola gemir. –Creo que no es una buena idea- _

_-Iie…- Gimió asustada, negándose a la posibilidad de que él quisiera devolverla a su habitación. –Vamos Sasuke… Quiero… Quiero hacerlo- Dijo de manera entrecortada, cerro la cajita colocándola a nivel de su corazón y como pudo empezó a dar pequeños pasos separándose de la pared que había sido su soporte. _

_-Donde quieres ir?- Interrogo aquella grave voz, se sorprendió al reconocer el dolor atravesar aquella siempre inexpresiva voz, busco el rostro del pelinegro que seguía sin demostrar nada más sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban de esa manera extraña que al fin descifro como tristeza, la misma tristeza que ella sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. _

_-Quiero ir al parque- Murmuro apoyándose en el antebrazo del hombre, lo sintió tensarse en su lugar obligándola a sonreír, sabía que sería la única vez en la vida que lo vería de aquella manera tan vulnerable. –Quiero que este donde nos conocimos- Completo bajando su rostro, los fuertes brazos la apretaron contra su pecho, dejando a la pequeña cajita en medio, las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar sus ojos sintiendo pequeñas puntadas donde se deslizaban hasta caer como pequeños puñales sobre sus senos. _

_-Hai- Su voz sonó mas ronca, la separo lentamente obligándola a sentir el frio de la noche, abrió la puerta de la gran camioneta blanca y la cargo hasta dejarla sentada en el asiento del copiloto, una puntada ardió en su bajo vientre obligándola a jadear, una de sus manos bajo intentando así detener aquel creciente dolor. _

_Sintió el cuerpo del pelinegro caer sobre el asiento del piloto mientras arrancaba el vehículo lo más suave posible, no era un recorrido demasiado largo por lo que permaneció en silencio, intentando calmar el dolor que su cuerpo malherido le recriminaba por no estar descansando. _

"_Se ve diferente" Pensó dibujando el camino hacia aquel lugar, los arboles ahora secos y cubiertos de nieve dejaban ver de manera nítida aquel camino hacia una colina, la colina donde ella había conocido al pelinegro, suspiro sintiendo nuevamente un nudo cerrar su garganta cuando el pelinegro decidió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para detenerse. _

_-Te cargare, no hagas ningún esfuerzo- Las palabras firmes del pelinegro la detuvieron de su acción de intentar bajarse de aquella fortaleza, era realmente alta ahora que notaba la distancia entre ella y el suelo, su rostro sonrojado se calentó aún más al ver como el pelinegro nuevamente la tomaba en brazos y empezaba a caminar lentamente por aquel frio ambiente. _

_-Crees que… Que el haya sentido miedo?- Pregunto apoyando su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro, llevaba la cajita apoyada en su pecho, que también descansaba en el fuerte pecho del Uchiha. –Crees que… No se sienta abandonado?- Murmuro intentando liberar el nudo que le estaba haciendo tan difícil sacar el habla. _

_-Creo que…- Se cortó soltando un suspiro, lo vio cerrar los ojos y tragar grueso, apretó aún más su delicado cuerpo contra el de él y volvió a mirarla intentando atravesarla. –Nuestro hijo no se sentirá abandonado y sé que tuvo miedo demo… Espero sepa que no fue nuestra decisión lo que le sucedió- Una débil lagrima bajo por su mejilla dejando un camino brillante. _

_-Creo que se encuentra feliz de saber que lo quieres de esta manera- Susurro la ojiblanca, limpio la lagrima rápidamente para volver a sujetar la cajita, sonrió tiernamente intentando disipar el dolor que nuevamente la amenazaba con romperla en dos. –Sé que hubiera sido tan arrogante como tú- Comento dejando libre unas nuevas lágrimas, escucho una simple carcajada salir de los delgados labios del pelinegro. _

_-Yo creo todo lo contrario- Se defendió rozando con su nariz la barbilla de la mujer. –Creo que habría sido más como tu… Eres la más fuerte de los dos- Dijo al tiempo que volvía a agacharse para colocarla sentada sobre la nieve, Hinata se giró confundida viendo frente a si el gran paisaje que le otorgaba aquella colina, suspiro y bajo sus manos colocando la cajita en su regazo. _

_-Ayúdame- Pidió empezando a mover la nieve dejando a la vista la tierra húmeda bajo la misma, sus delicados dedos ardieron un poco al sentir el frio chocar directo como su piel, los firmes dedos del pelinegro se movieron con más destreza agrandando aquel pequeño agujero que ella estaba intentando hacer. _

_Unos cuantos minutos pasaron cuando ella decidió que estaba lo suficientemente profundo, sonrió tristemente sintiendo como las manos del pelinegro tomaban las suyas mientras abría lentamente la bolsa azul dejando brillar unas pequeñas semillas, las coloco entre los dedos del pelinegro y las giro colocándolas dentro del agujero que habían hecho. _

_Un camino de lágrimas quemaba continuamente su rostro, sabía que debía ser fuerte, sabía que debía despedir a su pequeño hijo para poder honrar su memoria y ser feliz junto al hombre que entendía exactamente como se sentía. _

_-Arigatou…- Murmuro el pelinegro entrelazando sus dedos con los delgados y fríos de la ojiblanca. –Eres el fruto del amor incondicional que siento por tu Okasan y… Me hubiera gustado poder verte crecer- Dijo besando suavemente aquellos frágiles dedos, la luz hacia centellear el zafiro marcando el ligero camino húmedo que se dejaba ver en sus pálidas mejillas. _

_-Mi bebe…- Murmuro entrecortadamente tomando con su mano libre la bolsita de seda, dio un delicado beso a la pequeña bolsa y colocándola en la mano que tenía unida al pelinegro empezó a girarla, una cálida brisa impropia de la temporada bailo a su alrededor llevándose consigo las cenizas del primer hijo de ambos, Hinata lloro abiertamente dejándose caer sobre el amplio pecho que se movía irregularmente, aquella perdida sería algo que nunca olvidarían. _

**Fin del Flash Back. **

-Hinata…- Una suave voz la hizo mover lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro. –Hinata…- Volvió a llamar haciéndola enfocar difícilmente aquel rostro deformado por la preocupación, los ojos dorados brillaron al ver que le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

-Nani?- Interrogo sintiendo una presión en ambos costados de su cabeza. –Que sucedió?- Interrogo al notarse acostada en medio de la gran cama, se giró al escuchar un suspiro de alivio escapar de entre los labios de su acompañante.

-Ya me empezaba a preocupar- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose nuevamente al borde de la cama. –Estabas llorando y de la nada te desmayaste- Explico viendo cómo se relajaban las facciones de la ojiblanca.

-Es que… No he dormido muy bien- Confeso frotándose lentamente su frente, intentando con esto desaparecer el creciente dolor que se repartía por toda su cabeza. –Seguro tuve una baja de algo- Se quejó moviendo su mano hacia la mesa de noche, con dificultad abrió el cajoncito y empezó a revolver las cajas que ahí se encontraban.

-Dime que busco!- Se apresuró a decir retirando la delgada mano de la chica y empezando a mover por ella misma las cajas, la ojiblanca suspiro y cerró los ojos justo cuando sus manos daban con una caja negra gamuzada. "No puede ser" Pensó sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo, vio de reojo a la ojiblanca que yacía con los ojos cerrados y con cuidado abrió la caja dejando al descubierto el gran zafiro en forma de corazón.

Un grito apagado lleno la habitación haciendo que su corazón chocara frenéticamente con sus costillas, gimió de dolor al tiempo que abría los ojos encontrándose con una pelinegra azorada temblando con la cajita entre las manos, la rozo suavemente haciéndola brincar en su posición.

-Kuso!- Maldijo cerrando la caja y colocándola nuevamente en su lugar. –Sasuke-kun me matara!- Gimió girándose totalmente hacia la ojiblanca y con unas lagrimillas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos apretó la mano de la chica que estaba más cerca de ella. –No debes decirle que viste eso! Es más cuando él te lo de finge sorpresa! Por Kami ahora sí que la he…- Una melodiosa risa inundo la habitación cortando en seco su ataque de pánico, sus ojos buscaron el rostro de la ojiblanca viendo como un adorable rosado cubría sus mejillas al tiempo que ella empezaba a negar tranquilamente.

-Lo volví a colocar en el estuche para no aplastarlo- Explico viendo como poco a poco la expresión de terror de la mujer se relajaba. –Como siempre estoy acostada me daba miedo aplastarlo si llegaba a moverse demasiado, Sasuke ya me lo entrego- Completo lo último con un tono más bajo y sintiendo como el calor aumentaba en sus mejillas.

-Gracias a Kami!- Dijo aliviada la pelinegra mientras se doblaba un poco para abrazar a la ojiblanca por el cuello. –No me habría perdonado arruinar así la bella proposición de Sasuke-kun!- Comento exagerando su tono meloso haciendo reír nuevamente a la ojiblanca.

-Él te lo comento?- Pregunto intentando separarse de aquella extraña pero adorable mujer, desde que la había conocido solo se había preocupado por su bienestar y la había cuidado más de lo que podría haber esperado que lo haría su familia política.

-Iie… Escuche como se lo comentaba a Itachi… El no habla mucho conmigo y se avergüenza con facilidad además…- Se cortó cambiando su expresión a una más solemne, sujeto nuevamente la mano de la ojiblanca mientras sonreía de manera maternal. –Además ese anillo no es para cualquier futura esposa- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, la ojiblanca comprendió que ese debía ser el anillo que debía darle Itachi a su esposa, si esta hubiera sido lo suficientemente buena.

"Aiko-san… Cuanto más habrás aguantado con los Uchiha?" Se preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, vio como la pelinegra se paró de la cama y empezó a balbucear algunas cosas, realmente no entendía como pero algo en su interior le decía que aquella era la mejor mujer que pudo haber conseguido el mayor de los Uchiha.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" -"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Cerro sus puños sobre la gruesa mesa, tenía un ligero pero constante dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba concentrarse totalmente, escucho caer justo entre sus manos empuñadas una carpeta, abrió los ojos para mirar de manera asesina a su hermano mayor que había dejado caer aquello.

-Concéntrate- Dijo firmemente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan irritado, un gruñido llamo su atención al otro lado de la gran mesa podía apreciar el ceño fruncido de su próximo socio.

-Uchiha no pensé que esta simple ceremonia sería difícil para ti- La grave y burlona voz resonó por toda la sala haciendo que el aludido gruñera y se recostara en su sillón intentando no levantarse y golpear al Hyuuga.

-Veo que no has cambiado tu forma de hablar- Murmuro mirando fijamente al castaño, este frunció aún más el ceño y se giró hacia donde entraba la castaña, traía consigo unas cuantas carpetas y las coloco justo delante del castaño.

-Sasuke- Llamo el mayor, se encontró con una mirada mucho más profunda, parecía cansado pero prefirió ignorar aquello, debía prepararse para la ceremonia. –Que es lo que te impide concentrarte?- Pregunto sentándose a su lado, el menor gruño y cerró los ojos intentando ordenar sus ideas.

-Esta ceremonia no se puede atrasar?- Interrogo por lo debajo, sus manos empezaron a cosquillear, hacia demasiada presión al cerrarlas por lo que tuvo que aflojar sus puños lentamente. –No me gusta estar mucho tiempo fuera- Confeso lanzando una mirada de reojo al castaño, lo vio suspirar y apoyarse en el gran asiento, la castaña vio a su alrededor preocupada haciéndolo fruncir aún más el ceño.

-Ella está bien- Murmuro dándose cuenta de que la distracción no era otra sino la ojiblanca. –Aiko esta con ella, además Tsunade-sensei dijo que estaba avanzando bien, concéntrate- Volvió a exigir poniéndose de pie, abrió la carpeta que estaba justo frente al pelinegro menor dejándole ver unas cuantas imágenes.

Tomo entre sus manos la primera fotografía, estaba su padre mucho más joven recibiendo del que era su abuelo una placa negra con la insignia de la familia, con kanjis en dorado con su nombre, placa que colgaría hasta la próxima ceremonia en el centro de la oficina central de la Corporación.

La segunda estaba su padre firmando el documento que lo hacia el presidente legal de la compañía desplazando a su abuelo a estar entre los accionistas mayoritarios de su gran Corporación, en segundo plano pudo notar la figura de su madre mucho más joven, tenía una expresión tensa y no veía hacia la cámara.

-Itachi…- Lo llamo viendo de reojo como su hermano caminaba tranquilamente hacia él, sintió la ansiedad hacer retroceder un poco su dolor de cabeza, la foto todavía estaba frente a si, podía sentirla bajo sus dedos, fría como la mirada de su madre.

El mayor frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y soltando un ligero bufido se sentó nuevamente junto a Sasuke intentando relajarse de aquella presión que sentía.

-Que sucede ahora?- Interrogo viendo como entre las manos de su hermano yacía una fotografía de su padre, suspiro retirando la imagen para colocar un documento que estaba dentro de la carpeta todavía sin siquiera ser tomado en cuenta. –Debes leer esto- Mastico las palabras haciendo que el menor fijara su vista en las hojas que ahora estaban entre sus manos.

-Okasan…- Murmuro tomando nuevamente la foto de entre las manos del mayor, la coloco delante de su rostro escuchando un silbido amenazante salir de los labios de su hermano. –Porque ella parece incomoda en esta fotografía?- Interrogo sin separar su mirada de la siempre impasible de Itachi.

-Recuerda que antes los compromisos se arreglaban- Dio como simple explicación tomando nuevamente la foto y colocando en el gran escritorio. –Sasuke concéntrate, recuerda que es solo una ceremonia, mientras más rápido termine más rápido volverás a tu casa- Explico intentando que su hermano menor dejara ya de divagar en temas que no venían al caso.

Dos pares de ojos idénticos se miraban desafiantes, el menor tenía un brillo de curiosidad adornar sus facciones cansadas mientras el mayor no dejaba escapar nada a través de sus intensos ojos negros, el sabía que no había nada más que discutir.

-Uchiha- Una grave voz al otro lado de la gran sala los hizo salir de su lucha silenciosa obligándolos a girarse hacia el castaño, estaba erguido en su posición apoyado en un par de muletas. –Debo atender otros asuntos- Explico empezando a girarse hacia la salida.

-Hai- Murmuro el mayor poniéndose de pie y avanzo a paso rápido para poder sostenerle la puerta al castaño, su delgada acompañante no se encontraba en ningún lugar por lo que suponía se había adelantado.

-Hyuuga…- La ronca voz del pelinegro hizo que el aludido detuviera su marcha, unos vendajes se dejaban ver por todo su brazo derecho y el gran yeso opaco cubría su pierna izquierda, todavía su rostro tenia ligeros amarillos y rosados de los hematomas del accidente.

Un bufido de inconformidad hizo que el menor desviara su vista y poniéndose de pie empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los mayores, sentía una incomodidad anticipar lo que diría pero apretó sus puños intentando alejar esa sensación.

-No has ido a ver a Hinata…- La frase sonó muy baja, casi masticada pero el castaño logro escucharla con claridad, sus ojos perlados dejaron ver la sorpresa al tiempo que giraba su cuerpo hacia el pelinegro menor totalmente descolocado por aquella irreal situación. –Ella está preocupada por ti- Explico clavando su mirada en la gran puerta de madera tallada.

Una fugaz sonrisa broto de los labios del castaño que cerro sus ojos y soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo, avanzo con dificultad dos pasos y coloco su mano buena sobre el hombro del pelinegro, sintiendo la tensión recorrer aquel punto de contacto.

-Iré a verla pronto- Dio como simple respuesta encontrando su mirada con una opuesta y desconfiada, no podía negar que era por encima de todo un hombre inteligente. –Arigatou- Agradeció haciendo una ligera reverencia y retomo su camino justo cuando la delgada castaña se acercaba a él para ayudarlo dejando un aire de confusión a su espalda.

-Pensé que él te molestaba- Soltó el mayor justo cuando cerro aquella pesada puerta, vio de reojo como el menor se relajaba en su posición y suspirando le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. –Antes no lo hubieras permitido- Recordó burlonamente mientras se sentaba cerca de la puerta.

-Es su familia- Mastico intentando convencerse de que aquello no había sido una locura. –Además, debo confiar en ella- Dijo derrotado sentándose junto al mayor, sus ojos se fijaron en el anillo de oro blanco que tenía en su dedo anular, una delgada y casi invisible línea zafiros brillaban tintineantes como el suave movimiento que él le daba a su mano.

El mayor noto aquel accesorio en la mano de su hermano menor y una sensación de ahogo lo hizo tragar fuerte, no pensaba que Sasuke tuviera el valor de entregar aquel casi legendario anillo.

-Ella será tu esposa así es como debe ser- Dijo suavemente, el pelinegro a su lado se puso rígido al escucharlo hablar, era un tono de voz que no había empleado en años y los sorprendió a ambos de igual manera. –Además… Ella dejo claro lo que siente por ti- Completo soltando un suspiro y apoyándose totalmente en el espaldar clavo sus ojos en el blanco techo de la gran sala de reunión.

-Lo sé- Sintió el suave y pesado latir de su corazón, una calidez inundaba todo su pecho cada vez que recordaba a su pequeña prometida sonreírle. "Ella siempre ha sido mía" Un pensamiento posesivo escapo de su inconsciente obligándolo a sonreír con suficiencia, esa era la realidad y el Hyuuga debía aceptar que había perdido.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" -"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El cielo termino de oscurecerse al momento que vio el auto estacionarse justo frente a la gran entrada, sonrió acomodando su cabello, empujo su aliento contra sus manos y las froto dándose un poco de calor, se estiro en su posición y se puso de pie de un salto.

Se detuvo de golpe al ver salir a un pelinegro de coleta baja del lado del conductor mientras del otro lado bajaba la delgada pelinegra de dorada mirada, estaba sonriendo por lo que asumió el también estaría igual.

-Gonbawa Aiko-chan- Saludo al quedar a unos pasos del pelinegro, vio como la aludida se congelaba en su posición mientras el pelinegro se giraba para mirarla fríamente, sus facciones no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción y eso la puso nerviosa.

-Ohayo Natsuko-chan- Su voz salió como un murmullo haciendo que la rubia se girara levemente hacia ella, intento relajarse y empezó a caminar hacia la gran casa. –Vamos dentro está haciendo mucho frio- Dijo abriendo la puerta de la mansión, sus ojos dorados no dejaban de ver el rostro de la rubia que asintió con nerviosismo y empezó a caminar hacia el interior.

-Megumi se fue…- Soltó al aire el pelinegro, más que una pregunta era una afirmación, vio a la rubia apretar sus puños que lo hizo hacer una mueca con la boca. –Estas sola Natsuko?- Interrogo tomando a la rubia del hombro, la giro para ver el rostro de la mujer sonrojado y sus ojos violeta cristalizados.

-Natsuko…- Susurro la pelinegra al ver que esposo se había quedado perplejo ante aquella cara, no pensaba que ella empezaría a llorar de buenas a primeras, en realidad suponía que el hombre no imaginaba que ella lloraría en absoluto.

-Siempre te has burlado de mi…- Murmuro separando suavemente la mano del hombre de su hombro, podía sentir la vergüenza correr por sus mejillas haciendo que su impotencia fuera más grande. –Obligaste a Megumi a irse y sí, estoy sola en esta maldita ciudad- Dijo con rabia mirando fijamente al pelinegro, el sonrojo no hacía sino aumentar en todo su rostro y las lágrimas bailaban libremente sobre sus mejillas.

-Megumi decidió irse sola…- Corrigió al tiempo que hacia una seña a la pelinegra para que terminara de entrar a la mansión, esta lo miro dudosa nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar. –Que te retiene a este lugar?- Interrogo empezando a caminar tomo a la rubia del brazo y la empezó a arrastrar hacia su estudio.

-De alguna manera chantajeaste a Megumi… Yo lo sé, ella no dejaría así como así a Sasuke-kun- Decía intentando resistirse al agarre, se sintió insegura al ver como la poca claridad iba quedando atrás y clavo sus uñas en el brazo del hombre que no se inmuto al contacto.

-Debes dejar de suponer- Hablo firmemente empujando a la rubia dentro de una habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, la escucho emitir un gemido bajo, su respiración nerviosa lo relajo totalmente, ella solo estaba molesta. –Hace cuanto que hacemos esto Natsuko?- Interrogo apoyándose en la puerta y encendiendo la luz para iluminar completamente el rostro rojo de la mujer.

-Desde el momento que tú lo alejaste de mi- Murmuro dejándose caer en el asiento que estaba justo frente al pelinegro mayor. –Si me hubieras dejado venir la primera vez nada de esto estuviera sucediendo- Confeso limpiando torpemente sus propias lágrimas, subió su mirada para fijarla en aquella oscura que la miraba curiosa acelerando su respiración.

-Para ti él siempre fue un capricho por eso nunca hacías demasiado esfuerzo- Dijo como recordando, sus ojos pasearon por todo el estudio siempre cayendo en el mismo lugar, la silla donde temblaba levemente su invitada sorpresa. –Es que acaso no te das cuenta de eso?- Interrogo avanzando hacia la mujer.

-Iie…- Negó moviendo su cabeza, podía sentir el fuerte aroma del pelinegro e inconscientemente sonrió, cerro sus ojos y subió su rostro sintiendo el aliento sorprendido del hombre chocar contra su cara. –Sasuke-kun lo es todo para mí, lo es desde el día que lo conocí- Confeso abriendo lentamente sus ojos estaba tan cerca del rostro del pelinegro que no pudo evitar liberar un jadeo y echo su cabeza hacia atrás intentando hacerse de una mínima distancia.

-Porque?- Logro preguntar, el aroma dulce de la mujer lo perturbo haciendo que retrocediera unos centímetros con su rostro, tenía muchos años sin tener tan cerca a la que fue alguna vez su mejor amiga. –Porque decidiste jugar con el precisamente?- Termino viendo como la rubia se volvía a tensar en su lugar, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su boca y ella solo pudo girar su mirada hacia otra dirección.

-Es que no te has dado cuenta verdad?- Soltó viendo como la confusión brillo en medio de aquellas facciones siempre serias, amplio un poco su sonrisa y sintió como su rostro volvía a acalorarse. –Realmente siempre fuiste el más despistado de los dos- Confeso sintiendo nuevamente un nudo en la garganta, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente dejando correr por su cuerpo la verdad que hasta de ella misma había logrado ocultar.

-Que tiene que ver esto conmigo?- Murmuro viendo como la mujer centraba toda su atención en él, sus ojos cristalizados dejaban escapar lo que ella parecía estar sintiendo y no entendía porque aquella tristeza se asomaba por su mirada. –Siempre he sabido que él fue un capricho demo, porque tanta insistencia con él? Porque no ves que el está feliz con la chica Hyuuga- Explico tomando a la rubia de los brazos y obligándola a ponerse de pie, pocas veces había perdido la paciencia y su antigua amiga ya había logrado que la rebasara hace muchas semanas atrás.

-Itachi… Nunca te has fijado…- Dijo sintiendo su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho, podía sentir la irregular respiración del pelinegro contra su rostro, sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no regañarla como cuando eran más jóvenes. –Que tú y Sasuke son… Exactamente iguales?- Confeso, vio un fugaz entendimiento reflejarse en aquellos oscuros ojos, sus manos se aflojaron sobre sus brazos dejándola totalmente sobre el piso.

-Nani…- Logro pronunciar al ver como la rubia lo miraba fijamente, su rostro encendido de la vergüenza y las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, se congelo en su lugar al sentir un suspiro escapar de aquel delgado cuerpo.

-Hai…- Murmuro intentando contener su palpitar, el pelinegro se había quedado congelado por lo que avanzo los dos pasos que los separaban y tomo el rostro del hombre entre sus manos, el contacto fue cálido contra su piel y sonrió tristemente, -Siempre has sido tu- Gimió subiendo sus labios hasta los del pelinegro mayor, sonrió contra aquellos delgados labios, había esperado muchos años para tener aquel arranque de valor.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-" -"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Que tal quedo? Bien? Mal? Horrible? Debo dejar de escribir? En fin, este capítulo me dio mucha tristeza porque ya solo quedan dos actualizaciones más para poner un fin a esta historia!

Quiero agradecer a quienes se molestan en dejarme un review, no toma demasiado tiempo y ayudan mucho a una autora a seguir incansablemente con los fics, gracias chicas:

**Hinatacris**

**Hinashy**

**Dark Amy-chan **

**Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga**

**Flordezereso**

**Cl4vIb4**

**Espada de Cristal**

**Angel perdido **

Hago su mención chicas porque así acostumbraba yo hacer las actualizaciones, por cuestiones de tiempo no respondo cada review pero si los veo y me hacen sentir muy feliz, también le agradezco a mis lectores silenciosos, igual alegran mi día cuando veo un fav nuevo de alguno de ustedes!

Bueno, bueno nos leeremos en la próxima actualización, estaré esperando sus review con ansias! Se les quiere un montón! Kissus! Matta ne!


End file.
